


Preposizioni

by Amanitus, KuroiNeko89



Series: Il Fiore del Male [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Universe, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Eventual Smut, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mind Games, Sebastian Michaelis Being An Asshole, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 153,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanitus/pseuds/Amanitus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiNeko89/pseuds/KuroiNeko89
Summary: Non aveva intenzione di mantenere il ragazzo in equilibrio su quel filo fatto di ansia, non a tempo indefinito; solo fino a quando la gelida luce d'irritazione in quell'occhio azzurro si fosse ammorbidita in una domanda esitante. O un comando; ed era così che il conte avrebbe proceduto, in un modo o nell'altro.Il demone si aspettava la seconda opzione.Le conseguenze del fiasco al Circo hanno lasciato in dubbio il nome Phantomhive. La Regina ha messo alla prova il suo Cane da Guardia e Ciel deve mettere insieme il suo ingegno, se vuole avere qualche possibilità di sopravvivere.Mentre si prepara ad ospirare una festa con omicidio al maniero Phantomhive, il conte avrà bisogno di tutti i suoi alleati.La sua vita è in gioco, ma il gioco che ha iniziato con il suo demone sta cominciando a collassare fuori dal suo controllo.Ciel farebbe quasi qualsiasi cosa per dimostrare a Sebastian chi ha in pugno la situazione...Se solo fosse sicuro di se stesso...
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Il Fiore del Male [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897579
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Circum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanitus/gifts).



Fu solo un modesto colpetto alla porta dello studio, ma Ciel gettò un'occhiata in direzione del suono. «Te l'avevo detto che sono occupato.» Non alzò la testa. «Perché non vai a fare un bel gioco con Finny? Sono sicuro che ha finito le rose da uccidere.»

«Oh cielo, signore.» Sebastian chiuse la porta dietro di sé quando entrò. «Sospetto che sarebbe del tutto inappropriato. Se però non avete più voglia di una crostata al limone...»

Ciel si raddrizzò sulla sedia e poi cercò di non sembrare come se si fosse raddrizzato. Si appoggiò allo schienale lentamente e incrociò le mani sulla scrivania. «Va bene» disse. Lanciò un'occhiata al carrello del maggiordomo. «Pensavo fosse stato quel dannato di Soma a venire di nuovo a darmi fastidio. Quarantadue stanze e penseresti che sarebbe in grado di trovare un modo per intrattenersi.»

«Il principe è solo un uomo molto giovane, mio signore. Il suo interesse vaga facilmente.» Sebastian posò il vassoio del tè e il suo sguardo si spostò su di un solitario di carte lasciato a metà sulla scrivania. «Vedo che state lavorando sodo, signore.»

Ciel si tirò verso di sé il piatto di crostata al limone, accigliandosi. «Ho finito di rivedere i conti mezz'ora fa.» Se ne era uscito troppo sulla difensiva e non sarebbe passato inosservato. Ben poco inosservato.

«Bene, signore» disse Sebastian con calma. Niente parole dalla sua lingua inutile.

Il maggiordomo versò il tè con gesti ordinati delle mani.

La crostata al limone era buona ma Ciel la assaggiò appena.

Faceva freddo. Era febbraio. Era un martedì. Erano passati cinque giorni da quando il demone l'aveva inchiodato e fatto contorcere nel suo letto, tormentandolo di piacere con quella bocca malvagia, quella bocca sottile che ora rimaneva composta mentre Sebastian trafficava con la zuccheriera.

Ciel sorseggiò pensieroso il suo tè. Niente era veramente cambiato. Quello era stato un sollievo; non aveva voluto che le cose cambiassero. Aveva temuto che qualcosa di tangibile si sarebbe mosso ogni mattina, tra le dita guantate del maggiordomo e la sua stessa pelle nuda; un'elettricità diversa, una sorta di dolcezza. O un'aria di trionfo. Entrambe le cose sarebbero state un tormento.

Non c'era bisogno di apprensione, però. I movimenti di Sebastian erano ancora precisi. Era più preciso che mai. Annodava con cura; pettinava dolcemente. Non si soffermava vicino ai bottoni.

E quella mattina, quando lo stato del suo padrone era stato indubbiamente _infiammato,_ il maggiordomo aveva distolto lo sguardo. Ciel aveva digrignato i denti, aveva respirato velocemente finché i pantaloncini non erano stati allacciati e si era chiesto per quanti giorni la bestia avesse intenzione di tormentarlo.

Non aveva voluto che le cose cambiassero. Non si era aspettato che sarebbero rimaste le stesse.

«Il principe desidera sapere se il mio signore sarà libero per una partita a scacchi dopo pranzo.» Con leggerezza parlò da accanto al caminetto.

«Di' al principe che non è una mia decisione» disse Ciel. Posò la tazza da tè. «Il mio programma si basa sui miei studi. I miei studi sono organizzati dal mio maggiordomo. Il mio maggiordomo deve ancora dirmi cosa comportano i doveri del pomeriggio, ergo: il principe Soma può levarsi dalle scatole e infastidire te.»

«Come vi pare, signorino.» Sebastian stava facendo qualcosa di arcano e rumoroso con il secchio del carbone. «Informerò Sua Altezza che il mio signore non è in grado di assumersi la responsabilità della propria gestione e deve vivere in balia dell'efficienza del suo maggiordomo.»

Ciel strinse gli occhi. «Non è quello che ho detto.»

«Sarete libero tra le due e le due e quarantacinque, signore.»

Sbuffò sulla sua forchetta da dessert. «Santo cielo, non dirglielo. Di' solo che sto studiando o qualcosa del genere. Inventa una storia. Ti ho sempre trovato abile nel formulare assurdità.»

Sebastian si raddrizzò davanti al fuoco, spazzolando la polvere di carbone dai suoi guanti bianchi. «Mi onorate, signore.» La sua bocca sorrise quietamente. I suoi occhi no.

«Non credo che Agni abbia menzionato quando hanno intenzione di partire di nuovo.»

«Credo che il principe intenda restare con voi per il resto dell'inverno, signore.» Quello spostamento appena percettibile delle spalle del demone avrebbe potuto essere un'alzata di spalle.

Ciel soffocò un gemito contro il bordo della sua tazza. «Non ho tempo per questo» disse. «Niente di tutto questo.» Fece un gesto generale della mano. Il che era ingiusto, perché in realtà era solo il principe Soma a causargli irritazione.

Il principe Soma e Sebastian.

Non che Ciel avesse voluto cambiare qualcosa tra loro. Ma...

Si accigliò passando dal piatto della torta al suo gioco di carte. E si mosse, quasi distrattamente. Nove di cuori su dieci di picche.

Quello stato di esistenza con Sebastian era più di un semplice ritorno all'ordine. Quello non era il naturale equilibrio delle cose. Quello era come un cercare di non dimenarsi sul suo posto a tavola, con il maggiordomo che era come un piccolo dardo di fuoco attraverso il suo corpo, era come il tipo di silenzio che si otteneva quando tutti avevano appena finito di parlare e nessuno era pronto ad aprire bocca di nuovo. Non imbarazzo, no. L'imbarazzo non era che una goccia di rugiada in confronto ad un acquazzone.

Ciel ci pensava spesso, alla sensazione della bocca del demone nell'oscurità. Abbastanza spesso. Quasi continuamente.

Incrociò nuovamente le gambe sotto la scrivania.

«Ho permesso al principe di organizzare una partita di cricket nel corridoio. Spero che questo non vi darà fastidio, signore.»

«Bene.» Ciel alzò la testa. «Cricket? Nel corridoio?»

«O era lì o nel giardino d'inverno, mio signore, e secondo i miei calcoli, ridipingere due pareti sarà notevolmente meno costoso che sostituire sessantaquattro lastre di vetro.»

«Bene.» Appoggiò il mento sul pugno, esausto.

La prossima volta che Sebastian avesse osato toccarlo avrebbe ordinato alla bestia di fermarsi, ovviamente.

Se fosse accaduta una prossima volta.

Il demone sicuramente non era soddisfatto, vero? Quali potevano essere i suoi appetiti, le sue aspettative...

Ciel scoprì che il suo sguardo deviava, durante il giorno, verso i pantaloni di Sebastian mentre il maggiordomo si muoveva; serviva al tavolo, alla sua sedia; inginocchiato alla vasca da bagno. A volte pensava di vedere un rigonfiamento, irrequieto sotto la lana nera, anche se il viso pallido corredato di ossa fini del demone era sempre calmo.

In quell'istante gli lanciò un'occhiata. Il maggiordomo girò leggermente la testa come se ne sentisse lo sguardo sulla sua schiena e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Ciel. Il minimo accenno di un inarcamento in quelle delicate sopracciglia scure; una domanda.

 _Niente,_ disse Ciel. In silenzio. _Non voglio niente. Ovviamente._

Il giorno prima aveva passato l'intera mattinata ad aggrottare la fronte davanti a una pila di conti della Funtom, correggendo i propri errori di calcolo con un'irritata macchia di inchiostro blu. Il suo tè era diventato freddo di fianco al suo gomito. Alla fine, tutto si riduceva ad un _se._ Se avesse suonato il campanello. Chiamando il suo maggiordomo. Ordinandogli di inginocchiarsi. Se si fosse spinto nel caldo sollievo che gli toglieva il fiato della bocca di Sebastian...

Il giorno prima si era dato piacere da solo sulla sua sedia da ufficio, con le nocche che sfioravano la pesante scrivania di quercia.

E ancora nella sua camera da letto buia la scorsa notte.

Il demone probabilmente lo sapeva.

Al conte ormai non importava più.

_Basta._

Ma Ciel non aveva intenzione di dirlo.

«Forse se questa pioggia dovesse diminuire» disse invece pensieroso, prendendo la sua tazza di tè. «Allora il principe potrebbe divertirsi all'aperto. Forse il tennis.»

«È così che si divertono i giovani figli della nobiltà nelle loro case di campagna, signore?» La voce del maggiordomo era perfettamente civile.

«Non saprei» disse Ciel freddamente. «Non riesco a ricordare.»

Chiederlo era impensabile. Aspettare ed esserne logorati stava diventando doloroso.

*****

Il signorino era imbronciato, naturalmente, ma Sebastian era preparato a quello.

Non aveva intenzione di mantenere il ragazzo in equilibrio su quel filo fatto di ansia, non a tempo indefinito; solo fino a quando la gelida luce d'irritazione in quell'occhio azzurro si fosse ammorbidita in una domanda esitante. O un comando; ed era così che il conte avrebbe proceduto, in un modo o nell'altro.

Il demone si aspettava la seconda opzione. Ci sarebbero voluti solo tre giorni. Probabilmente due.

Il suo padrone non si era ancora per niente ammorbidito. Ma il ragazzo si contorceva con desiderio alla scrivania, troppo irrequieto per gestire anche un castello di carte; aveva fatto ricorso ad un gioco di carte chiamato Patience, tra tutte le cose possibili.

Pazienza. Ma sarebbe stata la sua pazienza a prevalere o il suo orgoglio?

Sebastian quasi sorrise mentre scorse lo sguardo sul libro delle spese settimanali per la casa, nascosto nel piacevole silenzio dell'ufficio di Tanaka accanto alla dispensa della cucina. Il conte si era lamentato di spese inutili il mese scorso e, naturalmente, era compito del maggiordomo gestire le cose.

_£ 19.12s su libri e riviste di Mssrs Whitby, cartoleria_

Oh? Il signorino si annoiava davvero molto con quel tempo fastidioso. O forse stava cercando di tenere ben occupata la sua piccola mente frenetica. Il conte si era messo a voltare il viso caldo verso la porta ogni volta che Sebastian entrava, ansioso, incerto come un cucciolo che aveva intravisto qualcosa di allettante. Era estasiante guardare la scena.

Il piede col tacco alto che oscillava goffamente sotto la scrivania.

Avrebbe ceduto entro due giorni al massimo.

_£ 26.5s su piatti e vassoi di design Spode "Canton" (sostituzione-rottura)_

Vergognoso. Mey-Rin costava più di quanto valesse la sua paga annuale. Forse era tempo per un'altra riunione del personale sulle virtù dell'efficienza e della frugalità.

_£ 74 su coltelli da bistecca di William Chawner, argentiere (sostituzione - scomparsa)_

Beh, quella spesa era stata del tutto giustificata. Dopo l'uso riusciva difficilmente a tirare fuori i coltelli e semplicemente pulire il sangue che li sporcava.

Sebastian chiuse il taccuino.

Non era in vena di scartoffie, in realtà. Se non l'avesse saputa lunga, avrebbe quasi pensato che fosse tutto un modo per distrarsi.

Due giorni.

Forse domani.

*****

  
Mercoledì fu una giornata tempestosa e fangosa; il tempo disgustoso del tardo inverno, inizio primavera. In ogni modo orribile. Ciel non voleva affatto alzarsi dal letto. Sarebbe stato più bello leggere proprio lì una confortevole storia di omicidi; qualcosa con un castello infestato, pipistrelli e il fantasma di una suora. Quel giorno non gli andava molto l'idea di sedersi dietro la sua scrivania. 

_Basta._

Ma Sebastian stava battendo violentemente le mani guantate accanto al letto,  _ tap tap tap, _ e Ciel si sforzò di alzarsi. 

«Il vostro tè di questa mattina è un ottimo Assam, mio signore, con...»

«Mmh» Non un rumore compiaciuto. «Pensavo avresti preso un po' di Darjeeling in questo mese.» Il collo di Ciel era rigido. E così lo era il suo membro sotto le coperte, ma lo ignorò; la maggior parte delle cose morivano, prima o poi, se venivano ignorate abbastanza a lungo.

«La spedizione della prima raccolta della stagione di Darjeeling è stata ritardata dal maltempo, signore.»

«Il mondo intero si ferma per una tempesta?» Annusò con leggera irritazione.

«Per un monsone, mio signore? Inevitabilmente.»

Ovviamente da qualche altra parte era estate. La pioggia cadeva anche là, ma forte, calda e fumante; sulle risaie, sui fiumi in piena. Dall'altra parte del mondo. In Inghilterra c'era solo fango.

«La colazione è porridge con mandorle, miele e...»

« _ Avena. _ » Ciel prese la ciotola e afferrò il cucchiaio con una manata. «Immagino che non sei riuscito a racimolare qualche scone nel tuo tempo libero.» 

«Oh cielo, signore.» Ci fu un'improvvisa leggera cadenza nella voce di Sebastian accanto a lui. «Il bambino non è contento del suo porridge.» Ciel si sentì colorire all'improvviso, in modo violento.

Tenne gli occhi fissi sul lento sbuffo di vapore che si sprigionava dal vassoio sulle sue ginocchia. La blanda maschera di perfezione del maggiordomo era spesso un'irritazione, ma c'era sempre un pericolo in agguato quando la sua voce si calmava così, dolcemente.

«Attento alle buone maniere» disse Ciel. Si schiarì la gola. «Adesso non è il momento per la tua insolenza.»

«Mi scuso, mio signore» disse Sebastian, fermandosi con la brocca del latte in mano. «Se vi va bene, lo riprogrammerò per venerdì sera.»

Ciel posò il cucchiaio. Lo guardò e lo raccolse di nuovo. Sebastian lo stava indubbiamente adescando con la stessa deliberatezza con cui stava versando il tè. Il demone non aveva paura delle punizioni. Si considerava al di sopra del potere di chiunque tranne che del suo. Se ci fosse stato qualcosa che avesse potuto cancellare la netta superiorità da quel suo sguardo beffardo...

Era esasperante, umiliante il fatto che bastasse una parola, un commento di un servitore per portarlo a quel punto; teso, con il respiro veloce. Furioso. Impotente.

Ciel sospirò, calmando i suoi pensieri.

«Soma non è ancora sveglio?»

«Ho visto Agni preparare la colazione non molto tempo fa, signore.»

«Digli che ci vediamo nel salotto viola per una partita a Whist.»

«Credo che abbiate un saggio da completare sul primo Impero Ottomano, mio signore.»

«Non sono dell'umore.»

«Devo protestare, signore.» Sebastian gli passò la tazza da tè con mani ferme. «State facendo pochissimi progressi con i vostri studi in questo modo. Il proprio programma non dipende dall'umore, signorino.»

«No?» Ciel lo guardò. «Forse dovrei assumermi la responsabilità della mia gestione.»

«Se avete un reclamo sul mio servizio, signorino, sarebbe molto più efficiente spiegarlo semplicemente.» La compostezza di quegli occhi dalle palpebre pesanti.

«Avena» disse Ciel restituendo la ciotola, mezza piena. «Niente più avena.»

«Capito, mio signore.» Il demone prese con cura la ciotola di porridge, come se fosse qualcosa di piccolo, fragile e in putrefazione e la rimise sul carrello. E si schiarì la gola. «Vedo che stavate leggendo a letto ieri sera.»

Non era un'ipotesi molto difficile a cui saltare. Sebastian si immaginava qualcosa di intelligente, ma le riviste erano ancora ammucchiate sul comò di marmo.

«La storia era abbastanza divertente.» La storia era maledettamente brillante, in realtà, e Ciel era rimasto sveglio fino a quando l'orologio della sala non aveva battuto le undici e mezza.

«Ho notato.» Un brontolio di disapprovazione. «Non è affatto letteratura eccellente, mio signore.»

A volte la ricca voce del maggiordomo suonava decisamente disgustosa.

«Volevo scoprire cosa è successo alla fine.»

«Credo che l'abbiate già letto due volte, signore.»

«Sì» rispose freddamente. Ciel scolò la sua tazza di tè. «Sapevo cosa sarebbe successo. Questa volta volevo vedere come è stato fatto. Era un omicidio misterioso e gli indizi erano tutti lì. Volevo capire come lo scrittore è riuscito a mettere tutto allo scoperto senza rivelare nulla.» Restituì la tazza da tè. «Una specie di gioco.»

«Capisco.» Sebastian inclinò la sua testa lucida. «Vi stancate mai dei giochi, signore?»

Che cosa insolita, una domanda diretta da quella bocca subdola. Quella mente tortuosa. Ciel lo guardò, il lento sbattere delle palpebre dalle ciglia scure del demone, le bellissime labbra strette.

Nessuna tregua. Nessuna gentilezza. C'era solo una risposta attesa e una che sarebbe stata data.

«Ovviamente no.»

«Sono lieto di sentirlo, signore.»

Gli occhi del demone presero tranquillamente fuoco prima che si voltasse.

Ciel riabbassò la testa nei cuscini ammucchiati e chiuse gli occhi. Voleva ancora giocare, come sempre. Ancora uscendo allo scoperto, freddo e cauto, sul ghiaccio scintillante.

Tra le sue gambe era ancora caldo come una castagna arrostita. Se il suo corpo traditore si fosse solo regolato, quella mattina gli sarebbe stata risparmiata un'altra ferita all'orgoglio.

L'eccitazione irritante però non aveva intenzione di andarsene, perciò rimase seduto ad aspettare a disagio mentre Sebastian stendeva il suo vestito sul letto.

«Non ci sono ancora notizie da Sua Maestà riguardo al vostro recente rapporto, signore. Lo scioglimento del Noah's Ark Circus deve essere stata una prova sufficiente del vostro successo.»

«Suppongo.» Ciel rispose in modo non impegnativo e si dimenò lentamente sotto la coperta. «Sarebbe piuttosto conveniente se ci fosse una tregua nel crimine durante la Pasqua, però. Faccio fatica a raccogliere l'entusiasmo per un'altra visita nell'East End.»

Il fango puzzolente e le facce pallide che spuntavano come piccoli ratti umani.

_Basta._

«Tsk.» La disapprovazione del maggiordomo fu netta mentre scosse la giacca del suo padrone. «La vostra trepidazione è deludente per chi professa di portare il nome Phantomhive, signore.» E il luccichio nei suoi occhi socchiusi e sorridenti era piuttosto spiacevole. «Su e fuori dal letto, per favore, signore. Siamo indietro di sette minuti, questa mattina.»

Ciel strisciò fuori dal letto, le dita dei piedi già fredde, e guardò fisso la finestra. Così dovevano essersi sentiti i martiri cristiani, trascinati sulla sabbia intrisa di sangue del Colosseo. Le bocche dei leoni ancora bagnate dal sangue di qualcun altro. Le ultime preghiere morenti.

Melodramma, sì. Ma il sacrilegio era vagamente piacevole e Ciel quasi si rilassò.

Non proprio, però. Non quello che sperava davvero si rilassasse.

E non c'era nessuna speranza di nascondersi _,_ mentre Sebastian gli toglieva la camicia da notte e teneva i suoi calzoni di mussola, in attesa. La situazione non migliorò quando Ciel li indossò. La cosa si contorse impotente, sfiorata dalle dita guantate. Ma dopotutto avrebbe potuto essere gestibile, se il demone non avesse voltato la testa.

Era solo uno sguardo, quel rapido sguardo dardeggiante e quelle sopracciglia sottili che si inarcavano silenziosamente. Sempre domandando. Era sempre un se, con lui.

_Basta._

Ciel deglutì. «Sebastian.»

«Signore?» Innocente come un agnello appena nato in una scatola piena di cuccioli sull'orlo di un precipizio.

«Prenditi cura di questo» disse Ciel.

E distolse lo sguardo. Non aveva bisogno di vedere l'espressione sul viso di Sebastian. Sarebbe stato un sorrisetto. Sarebbe stato insopportabile.

«Certamente, mio signore.» Lo disse con leggerezza, senza inflessione.

E poi la mano vivace di Sebastian, una presa professionale, e Ciel si appoggiò allo schienale del letto e si aggrappò alle coperte.

Era meglio dare un ordine che fare una richiesta, sicuramente.

Si voltò verso la finestra. Fece una smorfia. Erano morbidi, rapidi e piacevoli, i movimenti del demone sul suo membro caldo, eppure Ciel si morse il labbro.

_Non bastava._

Il permesso era accettazione. L'ammissione era debolezza. La sottomissione era peggio di tutto. Cos'era quello?

Dita lunghe, avvolte scioltamente. Ancora più forti delle sue. Impersonali come un tovagliolo ben piegato.

Inspirò e rabbrividì.

Era difficile distinguere una mossa dalla contromossa, in quel momento. La vittoria dalla sconfitta. Il demone doveva desiderare qualcosa da lui, più della vergogna e di qualche sussulto, più dei rantoli tirati fuori involontariamente, o la breve sazietà della fame di mezzanotte. Più del bisogno.

Non avrebbe mai potuto sperare di mettere a disagio la bestia così a fondo come lo era stato lui stesso. Così come lo era ancora. Ma Sebastian aveva risposto, no? Aveva risposta alla mano del suo padrone contro il suo corpo, con le spalle al muro sulle scale. Il demone voleva essere scosso.

Per quanto riguardava ciò che Ciel era disposto a dare, però, ah-

La presa di Sebastian si fece più forte facendolo sussultare di nuovo.

In quel momento era difficile distinguere il dolore dal benessere. Il padrone dal servo. Non c'era soddisfazione. Stavano girando in tondo, girando, girando e anche quando si erano incontrati – come in quel momento – in quel momento...

Venne in silenzio, gli occhi chiusi contro il pallido bagliore invernale.

Non c'era soddisfazione.

Il demone si sedette sui talloni e quando Ciel osò dare un'occhiata, Sebastian si stava togliendo lentamente il guanto sporco, dito dopo dito, tirando finché il cotone bianco umido non scivolò via e la mano destra nuda del demone si contrasse distrattamente. Dita lunghe, sottili come ossa. Pelle bianca intatta, la delicata tinta dell'avorio antico e le unghie: unghie nere, tagliate con cura.

Ciel distolse di nuovo lo sguardo. Quelle dita gli avevano graffiato il viso come artigli. Si ricordò la bruciante agonia del suo occhio ferito prima che la creatura lo tirasse finalmente fuori dalla gabbia. Accecato, tremante. Potente. Quella era l'ultima volta che le mani nude della bestia avevano toccato la sua pelle?

Oh no. Ovviamente. C'era stata un'altra volta. Sebastian una volta gli aveva strappato un dente con le forti dita nude e lo aveva lasciato con una bocca piena di sangue.

Ciel iniziò ad allacciare il nastro che sorreggeva i suoi calzoni, goffamente, mentre Sebastian si infilava un guanto pulito dal taschino della giacca. Il demone non aveva commentato il fatto.

Ciel non guardò più il suo servo mentre finiva di vestirlo e Sebastian lasciò la stanza in silenzio.

*****

Un pomeriggio tranquillo sarebbe stato un piacevole cambiamento.

Ciel pensava di meritarselo.

Ma dopo pranzo ebbero visitatori inattesi, e quando i due maggiordomi reali furono finalmente fatti uscire, Ciel si fermò alla finestra del salotto e guardò il giardino bagnato di pioggia.

Il messaggio della Regina era stato gentile, conciliante, affascinante; cordiale come una nonna lo sarebbe stata per il suo mascalzone preferito.

Chiaramente non si fidava di lui.

Sentiva un fastidioso disagio nel petto, come la conseguenza del rimprovero di una madre. Quanto era grande la sua colpa e quanto lo era il risentimento?

Aveva fatto il suo dovere. Aveva preso le sue decisioni. Aveva scelto di distruggere la casa di Lord Kelvin, con tutti all'interno, e ovviamente la gente non avrebbe capito. Chiunque non era stato lì, non aveva visto il perfetto, terribile vuoto dei volti dei bambini, i loro occhi vuoti...

Quelle cose non stavano bene sui giornali. Bambini bruciati vivi. Una troupe del circo massacrata. Un pari del regno colpito al petto da un ragazzo di tredici anni. Ma aveva immaginato che la Regina potesse dipendere da lui per prendere quelle decisioni, quelle difficili che avrebbero pesato molto in seguito. I ricordi che nessun altro avrebbe osato portare.

Era il suo lavoro, no?

«Un ricevimento» disse Ciel, voltandosi dal suo bicchiere freddo con un cipiglio. «Per ordine di Sua Maestà.»

«Esatto, mio signore.» Era meglio di un _“te l'avevo detto”,_ ma gli occhi del demone lo dicevano chiaramente comunque. Anche Sebastian l'aveva interrogato sull'incendio della casa. Il cane da guardia era stato mandato a trovare i bambini scomparsi, dopotutto. Salvarli.

Come se ci fosse stato qualcosa da salvare.

Ciel si strofinò l'arcata del naso. «Ci vorrà un po' di organizzazione.»

«Senza dubbio, mio signore.»

«Ci vorranno gli sforzi combinati dell'intera casa.»

«Capito, signore.»

«Sospetto che sia una trappola.»

«Molto probabilmente, signore.» Sebastian inarcò le sopracciglia. «Come intendete procedere?»

Si guardarono l'un l'altro, lenti e pensierosi; il viso del demone era piuttosto serio. Forse avrebbero dovuto sospendere quel loro gioco mentre l'altro, più vasto, continuava; passo e finta, controllo e contro-controllo, il cane da guardia e il suo lavoro.

La Regina non aveva fiducia in lui. Stava mettendo alla prova la fedeltà del suo Aristocratico del Male. Ci sarebbe stato movimento nell'ombra. Ci sarebbe stata la morte a casa sua.

«Ho bisogno di pensare» disse Ciel. I suoi occhi erano lucidi per la stanchezza. «Ho bisogno di pensare. Portami dell'altro tè.»

*****

«Una festa ha bisogno di ospiti» stava dicendo il ragazzo. «Un gioco ha bisogno di giocatori.»

Sebastian osservò la piega più profonda della fronte liscia del suo padrone. Il conte Phantomhive era stato castigato come un piccolo cagnolino e ora si ripiegava pensieroso, un involucro bianco e vuoto di un bambino, tutto rivolto verso l'interno mentre si concentrava.

Il ragazzo stava disponendo una pila di carta da lettere sulla scrivania. Mettendo da parte il mazzo di carte e la pila di riviste. Aprendo il calamaio. Allineando la penna e pulendo il pennino in acciaio.

Sebastian aveva capito. Era quello che avrebbe fatto lui stesso, con una giornata impegnativa davanti. La preparazione era tutto. Un seme doveva trovare una mente fertile.

Ascoltò a metà mentre il conte iniziava a segnare i nomi.

Cosa costituiva un incontro appropriato per uno stimato ospite tedesco? Per un'elegante assemblea in una casa di campagna? Per una scena di tradimento?

Avrebbero invitato la cantante d'opera, ovviamente, e il suo regista. Le arti aggiungevano sempre un tocco di cultura ai procedimenti.

E il maggiordomo della Regina, Grey, perché Sua Maestà glielo aveva comandato e non avevano scelta in merito.

Il commerciante di diamanti e l'erede della marina mercantile, perché le cose sarebbero finite male. Le persone avrebbero potuto morire. E uno di loro poteva anche essere un concorrente aziendale.

Lau, perché ci si poteva fidare quando si trattava di seguire gli ordini; poteva suggerire con leggerezza, guidare gli ospiti riuniti con ingannevole semplicità. E Ran Mao, perché il suo talento era formidabile e il suo décolleté utile.

E un altro. Ancora uno. Perché avrebbero avuto bisogno di un osservatore; qualcuno che annotasse i dettagli, registrasse il procedimento. Fornisse delle giustificazioni.

« _Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?_ » Mormorò il ragazzo alla sua scrivania.

Dal caminetto, Sebastian sorrise. Il suo padrone stava imparando velocemente. Non ci sarebbero state prove contro di loro questa volta, niente che potesse turbare la mente di Sua Maestà a causa loro.

«Chi osserverà il Cane da Guardia, mio signore?» Concesse al suo padrone un sorriso indulgente. «Immagino che debba essere mio dovere, signore.»

Il ragazzo si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia dell'ufficio, una piccola figura persa nell'ombra dello schienale scuro di pelle imbottita, incrociando le sue manine sottili davanti a sé. Nessuno si sarebbe mai immaginato che un piccolo personaggio così gelido comandasse ad un servo di dargli piacere prima del tè del mattino.

Era davvero molto affascinante quando provava a fare giochi da adulti.

«No» disse il conte. «Lord Grey non giocherà lealmente, penso, e saremo messi alla prova. Ho bisogno di te al centro di questa cosa. Dovremo stare almeno tre passi avanti a tutti, siamo gli unici che reggono tutti i pezzi. Gli unici che sanno come finisce la storia.»

Stava aggrottando la fronte alla scrivania, al groviglio di libri e riviste, e si sporse in avanti per prenderne uno. _Mrs Beeton’s Christmas Annual_. Le parole erano audaci. _Uno studio in rosso._

Oh, quello sguardo. Quella piega data dalla concentrazione. Il piccolo signore aveva un'idea.

«E che tipo di storia intendete scrivere, signorino?»

«Un omicidio misterioso» disse il ragazzo. Si appoggiò lentamente allo schienale. «Ovviamente.»

«Ah.» Affascinante. Stava tentando di applicare la struttura della finzione al pasticcio insidioso e inciampante della realtà mortale. Sempre in lotta per il controllo, quel padrone testardo. Cercava sempre di aggrapparsi al suo orgoglio, al suo senso di potere. «Posso solo immaginare che abbiate in mente una vittima, allora.»

«Si» disse il ragazzo. Mise le mani sul petto, allineandole lentamente. Da punta a punta. «Sì. Penso che questo ti piacerà parecchio.»

E all'improvviso il ragazzo sorrise, una cosa strana e mozzafiato su quel visino appuntito. Una cosa rara e terribile.

Quando mai il suo padrone lo aveva guardato con occhi così?

«Meraviglioso, signore.» Sebastian inspirò lentamente, ed espirò di nuovo. «Per favore. Continuate, se volete essere così gentile.»

*****

Ciel scrisse tutto, ovviamente; due pagine, ordinate in blu. Era bello vedere le sue idee in forma concreta, più che una foschia nella sua testa.

Era bello vedere la faccia di Sebastian mentre lo leggeva.

Il demone aveva creduto che non ci sarebbe stata punizione per la sua arroganza?

«Allora capisci la strategia?»

«Certo, signore.» Sebastian alzò lo sguardo dal foglio. Dai meticolosi dettagli della sua stessa scomparsa.

«Puoi farlo?»

«Certamente, mio signore.»

«Non devi deludermi.»

«Signorino.» La voce del maggiordomo si fece stranamente rigida. «Ne sono capace.» Forse era il dubbio del suo padrone che lo aveva inasprito; forse era il contenuto del piano di Ciel. Forse un mix di entrambe le cose. Sarebbe stato gratificante.

«È un'opportunità non disponibile per tutti» disse Ciel «avere un servitore demoniaco a loro disposizione. Sarebbe sciocco da parte mia perdere questa occasione.»

«Senza dubbio, signore.» Gli occhi allungati di Sebastian si strinsero dietro le sue ciglia assonnate.

«Questo è il motivo per cui sei qui, dopotutto.» Nel caso in cui la creatura se ne fosse dimenticata. Nel caso ci fosse mai stata un'ombra di dubbio su chi avesse dato gli ordini e chi avesse obbedito.

«Proprio così, signore» disse Sebastian inchinandosi. Il suo sorriso avrebbe potuto mandare in frantumi un bicchiere di champagne. Ciel sentì il brivido attraverso la schiena, le gambe. Soddisfazione. «Allora è deciso» disse.

*****

Erano passati diversi secoli dall'ultima volta che era stato assassinato.

Sebastian sibilò, infilando il ricevitore del telefono tra l'orecchio e la spalla mentre cercava la matita.

Doveva essere stato da qualche parte in Scozia. Un piccolo e sudicio villaggio sperduto, da mesi se l'era cavata piuttosto bene con le anime. Anime affumicate in crosta di sale e affumicate con il whisky, taglienti di meschina vendetta e grondanti della più piccante venalità. Un'infarinatura di adulterio. Un incesto piuttosto gustoso. Una marinata di omicidi... ah, quella era stata quasi memorabile...

E poi uno stronzo di un monaco aveva cercato di ucciderlo. Ci era riuscito, in realtà, e gli aveva infilzato il collo e l'aveva lasciato morto per sei minuti interi prima che finalmente avesse tirato fuori la freccia e si fosse alzato in piedi e oh, il piccolo stronzo tonsurato era diventato verde dall'orrore.

Quell'anima sarebbe stata inchiostro e pergamena, secca sulla lingua e inquieta nello stomaco. Non aveva senso divorare altri che un peccatore. Le sue urla erano state piuttosto affascinanti, però. Il respiro affaticato. La rottura delle ossa.

Morte. Era la morte, vero?

Il signorino aveva le sue fisime, ovviamente; il suo orgoglio, la sua inevitabile pulsione mortale a muoversi e ribellarsi agli imbrigliamenti, e Sebastian era disposto a concedergli un po' di allentamento.

La morte, però. Era una punizione curiosamente pungente. Umiliante; controllata. Orchestrata con cura. Forse aveva sottovalutato la latente ondata di sadismo del suo padrone. Il ragazzo era sempre sembrato più un tipo masochista.

E in quale occasione l'aveva rivelato.

Sebastian sospirò attraverso il ronzio della linea telefonica crepitante, il cinguettio del segnale di linea e la voce nasale dell'operatore.

«Signor Carson» disse brevemente quando il fruttivendolo finalmente rispose. «Sono Michaelis. Ci sarà un grosso ordine la prossima settimana; avremo ospiti.» Il piano del conte era valido, in realtà; ben tracciato come una delle piccole storie misteriose in cui si intrometteva sempre invece di studiare. 

«Metà manzo dovrebbe bastare. Le quaglie sono di nuovo disponibili?» Non avrebbe mai detto una cosa simile al suo padrone. La fiducia del ragazzo in se stesso non aveva bisogno di ulteriore incoraggiamento. «Sottaceto? Spero che sia stato un tentativo di umorismo, signor Carson. Sottaceto, a mezzo scellino la libbra.» Tuttavia non avrebbe interferito. Bisognava lasciare alla preda un piccolo spazio per muoversi. Doveva essere ben nutrita, accontentata. «Solo se ho la tua assicurazione che le fave di cacao siano fresche.» Mantenuta di buon'umore con nutrimento. Malleabile con delicata attenzione. «Sì, quattro libbre di cioccolato» disse Sebastian mettendo un segno di spunta sulla lista della spesa. Ammorbidita. Zuccherata. Si poteva condurre un agnello al macello, ma era incommensurabilmente più semplice se era coinvolto del cioccolato.

«No, fa sei, credo.» Sebastian sorrise, e la punta del suo dito guantato batté sul ricevitore nero lucido. «Il mio signore il Conte adora le torte.»


	2. Ultra

«Cosa c'è di _sbagliato_ in te? Dovresti essere _entusiasta_ di avere visitatori, Ciel. La tua casa è troppo tranquilla.»

Ciel rispose vagamente. «Cosa?» Alzò lo sguardo dalla sua ciotola di zuppa e attraversò la distesa di lino del tavolo da pranzo verso il suo ospite. E sospirò.

Quello in realtà, era esattamente il motivo per cui i visitatori erano così noiosi.

Soma aveva sempre bisogno di sembrare così abominevolmente serio riguardo alle cose?

«Non vedo il perché dovrei esserlo.» Ciel scrollò le spalle.

Il principe Soma si strinse nelle spalle. «Non capisco perché non sei entusiasta di avere finalmente qualcosa di divertente in corso. Non ti stanchi mai dei corridoi cupi e dei libri cupi, dei servitori cupi e della tristezza cupa?»

«Mmh» Ciel spinse via la sua zuppa di funghi con una piccola occhiata a Sebastian. Il maggiordomo era intensamente occupato a tagliare l'agnello e non alzò gli occhi dal carrello della cena, ma stava chiaramente ascoltando. «Devo ammettere, ho i miei momenti.»

«Non sono sorpreso. Tutto quello che fa qui è piovere.» Il principe appoggiò un gomito sul tavolo con un sospiro.

«Non puoi incolpare il tempo per tutto» disse Ciel, con più amarezza di quanto Soma ne avesse davvero meritata.

Sebastian posò il coltello da taglio, asciugandosi le mani guantate con un sottile sorriso di assoluta condiscendenza. «Il vostro piano molto probabilmente avrà successo, mio signore.»

«Certo che lo avrà» disse Ciel bruscamente. «Non ho chiesto la tua opinione.»

«Sono due minuti e mezzo che state fissando un punto astratto sopra la credenza, signorino.» Il maggiordomo si voltò per togliere dal tavolo la scodella del suo padrone. «Poiché sono certo che abbiate già abbastanza familiarità con il design della carta da parati, mi sento al sicuro nel presumere che qualcosa stia pesando sui vostri pensieri.»

«Non più del solito.» Ciel si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia con un'aria di gelida sicurezza che non era del tutto genuina e sbatté le palpebre al piatto che Sebastian aveva messo di fronte a lui. «Sai cosa provo per le carote» mormorò. «È meglio che ci sia crema pasticcera per dessert.»

Sebastian fece finta di non sentire e Ciel chiuse la bocca con forza.

«Non le sopporto nemmeno io» disse il principe Soma dall'altra parte del tavolo. «Sei più che benvenuto per avere un po' di questo curry. Agni ne ha fatto molto. Ci sono le mandorle dentro.»

Sebastian si inchinò al principe senza guardare in direzione di Ciel. «Temo che il mio signore non possa sopportare nemmeno una traccia di piccante nel suo cibo, Vostra Altezza.» Una meraviglia, o quasi, con quanta disinvoltura quella voce calda potesse diffondere un disprezzo così accurato. «I suoi gusti infantili sono ancora sottosviluppati e la sua preferenza è per il cibo per bambini insipido e semplice.»

«Non è vero» disse Ciel in modo rigido. «Mi è permesso avere le mie preferenze.»

Sebastian si inchinò. «Certo, signore. Crema pasticcera, credo, signore.»

Ciel inseguì silenziosamente un pisello intorno al piatto e non alzò lo sguardo.

In ogni caso, non aveva affatto fame. Stava pensando.

Avrebbe gestito la prova della Regina, non ne aveva dubbi, e aveva tempo. Dodici giorni. Ma c'erano così tante variabili. Così tanti giocatori per quella cena mortale che aveva programmato. Se anche uno dei loro ospiti avesse reagito inaspettatamente, fatto domande con sospetto...

Era un rischio. La vita, però, era un rischio. Comportava un certo elemento di pericolo, certamente, ma tutti i giochi migliori erano pericolosi.

Il suo servitore dubitava di lui? Sebastian pensava che il suo padrone fosse incapace di ingannare la Regina e il suo maggiordomo reale?

Comunque, meglio che il demone credesse che la sua ansia fosse solo per il ricevimento. Se mai avesse indovinato la vera ragione, sarebbe stato insopportabile.

Ciel puntò violentemente la punta del coltello su una fetta di agnello e iniziò a tagliarla a metà.

Stava gestendo bene le cose, dopotutto. Cercava di mantenere la testa molto lucida. La Funtom Corporation aveva riportato un profitto record nel periodo di Natale e aveva completato un'altra missione per Sua Maestà con indubbio successo.

Se il prezzo di una vittoria su tutti i fronti era un fallimento occasionale, non era colpa sua. La sopravvivenza era l'unico risultato misurabile. Ed era sopravvissuto. Stava sopravvivendo. Era stata una giornata quasi normale, considerando che era stato visitato dai maggiordomi reali di Sua Maestà e gli era stato dato un chiaro rimprovero e un ordine assolutamente nocivo.

Considerando che dopo colazione si era abbassato abbastanza da chiedere a Sebastian di fare _quella_ cosa.

Non chiesto, no: comandato. Ma...

Comunque stava andando bene.

Era solo stanco, una vaga nebbia instabile, come se guardasse il mondo attraverso una finestra, attraverso una finestra imbrattata del suo stesso respiro invernale. La giornata era vuota. Niente di tutto ciò era reale, non il bruciante ricordo mattutino dell'assistenza guantata del suo maggiordomo, non le carote nel piatto o il luccichio degli orecchini d'oro di Soma alla luce delle candele.

Non si sentiva vivo da giorni, non propriamente.

«Ho finito, comunque.» Il principe spinse via trionfante il suo piatto vuoto e si alzò. «Sei così lento, Ciel. Agni sta preparando il roshogulla per il mio dessert e ha un sapore molto più caldo. Dovresti venire in cucina e lo possiamo condividere.»

«Non visito gli alloggi dei miei servi» disse freddamente Ciel.

«Ma c'è lo sciroppo di zucchero, Ciel!»

Sebastian si inchinò. «Se desiderate mangiare i vostri gnocchi, altezza, vi suggerirei di sbrigarvi ad andare laggiù. L'ultima volta che l'ho visto, Bardroy stava iniziando il suo secondo piatto.»

Ciel alzò un sopracciglio al suo maggiordomo mentre la porta della sala da pranzo si richiudeva sbattendo dietro i passi terrorizzati del principe. «Gestito in modo efficiente.»

«Non sottovalutate mai l'avidità mortale, signorino.» Il sorriso di Sebastian era vuoto, bianco come un piatto di latte. «Almeno la casa sarà un po' più tranquilla quando il principe tornerà a Londra.»

Infatti. Non potevano permettere a Soma di vagare nel bel mezzo della crudele ragnatela che stavano per tessere all'interno del maniero Phantomhive. «Quando se ne vanno?»

«Domani pomeriggio.»

«Ottimo.»

«Non sono propenso a essere in disaccordo, signore.»

Sebastian incontrò lo sguardo del suo padrone, un inaspettato lampo di consenso, e i suoi occhi erano freddi e luminosi.

Ciel distolse lo sguardo. Fermamente. Un momento di solidarietà non annullava un giorno di diffidente malizia.

Ma il suo respiro non era regolare e stava arrossendo, perché il rapido sguardo luminoso del demone lo aveva colto all'improvviso... con calore e vivacità, un calore che non aveva sentito nemmeno una volta dopo _quello_ , la mano utile di Sebastian quella mattina, quella concisa e vuota gratificazione che era stata peggio di niente.

Vuota, perché il maggiordomo non lo aveva guardato. Era mortificante ammetterlo. E lo era anche la vergogna di averne bisogno: desiderare di essere desiderato. Il breve piacere era valso meno di uno sguardo. Se fosse stato un diverso tipo di tocco; dita nude e calde sul suo corpo.

Se fosse stata la sensazione di quelle belle labbra sulle sue.

Ciel posò coltello e forchetta.

«Ho finito.»

«Non proprio, mio signore.» Sebastian guardò il piatto di cibo, ben rimestato ma appena mangiato. «Credo che la parola che state cercando sia “annoiato”.»

«Non correggermi. Penso di conoscere la mia mente.»

«Infatti.» Il demone rimosse il piatto. «Sarebbe piuttosto pericoloso se così non fosse, mio signore. Possedere una mente che non si capisce è qualcosa di simile a dormire accanto a un'arma carica, immagino.»

Il tono della sua voce intensa era insipido, piuttosto blando.

«Quanto a questo...» Ciel strinse gli occhi. «Sono giustificato a dormire armato. Semmai, gli eventi di oggi lo provano solo.» Il maggiordomo non rispose, si limitò a fermarsi sul bordo del tavolo e lo guardò con quello sguardo ancora cupo. Ciel sentì un'ondata di irritazione sfiorarlo. Non aveva bisogno di dubbi da Sebastian, tra tutte le persone. «Il pericolo circonda la mia casa, la mia posizione e stiamo per invitarlo attraverso la porta principale. Forse non siamo ancora perfettamente consapevoli della trappola che ci attende, ma è certo che una minaccia incombe sulla mia vita e quella dei miei ospiti. Sarei uno sciocco ritirarmi a letto senza la mia pistola a portata di mano.»

«Lo capisco molto bene, mio signore» disse Sebastian, e lo spasmo della sua bocca fu così rapido che Ciel quasi lo mancò. «Non mi riferivo alla vostra pistola, signore.»

Il maggiordomo si voltò di nuovo verso il carrello della cena, rimettendo a posto le cloche d'argento sui loro piatti con il clamore sommesso di campanellini e Ciel attorcigliò il tovagliolo in silenzio.

Ma la bestia aveva ragione. L'aveva fatto, no? Dormiva accanto alla cosa più pericolosa che avesse mai conosciuto. E non aveva mai dormito più profondamente o al sicuro di così.

«Conosco la mia mente» disse Ciel chiaramente, ma anche alle sue stesse orecchie c'era un po' di inquietudine.

Sebastian si inchinò; e forse quella era una risposta.

«Presumo che siate pronto per il vostro dessert, signore.»

«Ovviamente.»

«Allora andrò a prendere al bambino la sua crema pasticcera.»

E il demone se ne andò silenziosamente dalla sala da pranzo rivestita di moquette e chiuse la porta dietro di sé prima che il rossore furioso potesse persino salire sopra il colletto del suo padrone.

*****

Il conte poteva arrossire in modo seducente alla minima provocazione, ma riuscì a mangiare il suo piatto di crema pasticcera con un appetito che Sebastian non aveva visto da diversi giorni. Il ragazzo aveva mangiato a malapena quella settimana, a parte i suoi dolci e le sue eterne tazze di tè.

Sebastian avrebbe potuto proibirlo, in un altro momento. Avrebbe potuto essere più rigoroso nell'applicazione delle loro regole sull'ora dei pasti. Ma lo divertì guardare mentre posava la forchetta e avvicinava le dita a quelle labbra rosa, spolverate di zucchero, che succhiarono una glassa di marmellata di albicocche dalla punta delle dita appiccicose.

Il suo giovane padrone avrebbe potuto tentare di saziarsi di pasticcini, ma non avrebbe mai funzionato. Avrebbe desiderato lo stesso la dolcezza.

Il demone sorrise mentre teneva dietro al conte, silenzioso tra la sala da pranzo e il salotto giallo.

«Porta Soma per una partita a scacchi» disse il conte mentre si metteva accanto al bagliore del fuoco. «Ho bisogno di qualcosa di semplice per distrarmi questa sera.»

«Come preferite, mio signore.»

L'arroganza del suo padrone sarebbe stata divertente se non fosse stato così mortalmente serio. Sebastian ascoltava da dietro la sedia del conte mentre giocavano insieme, ospite e padrone, principe e conte, la voce alta e chiara del ragazzo più grande e i piccoli commenti freddi del più giovane. « _Non_ è una torre, è un castello. Posso vedere le torrette.»

«È una maledetta torre. Scacco.»

«Ho imparato che una torre è anche una colonia dove vivono le cornacchie. Questo pezzo non è una colonia di uccelli, è un castello come il piccolo castello che si trova in cima ad un elefante. Nel mio paese chiamiamo questo pezzo un elefante. Quindi _deve_ essere chiamato un castello.»

«Una colonia è per i corvi, non per le cornacchie. Pensavo fossero gli alfieri a essere chiamati elefanti. Sei ancora sotto scacco.»

«Non la chiamerò torre. Questa è follia.»

«Diglielo, Sebastian» disse stancamente.

Il maggiordomo si inchinò all'ospite del suo padrone. «Vostra Altezza, il pezzo degli scacchi a cui vi riferite è effettivamente chiamato torre in molte lingue europee. In molte parti dell'India viene indicato come elefante, anche se in alcuni paesi il nome elefante è usato per l'alfiere.»

Il conte non poteva nascondere la sua piccola e compiaciuta soddisfazione, ovviamente.

«In inglese, tuttavia, ci riferiamo a questo pezzo come una torre, Vostra Altezza; non in riferimento alla colonia di corvi, ma dal persiano _rukh,_ che significa carro. Nell'antica arte della guerra persiana, il carro era un veicolo pesante che poteva squarciare i ranghi di un nemico. Ma non era un'arma flessibile perciò rimane un pezzo di gioco inflessibile nonostante la sua portata.»

«È il mio preferito» disse il principe Soma. «Le torrette sono molto affascinanti. Qual è il tuo pezzo preferito, Ciel?»

«Il re, ovviamente. Hai intenzione di salvare il tuo o no? »

«Ma il re è così completamente _noioso_. Sta semplicemente seduto lì e tutti i suoi soldati corrono intorno e fanno tutto il lavoro per lui. Penso che sia molto egoista.»

«Non potrei essere più d'accordo, Vostra Altezza.» Sebastian si voltò a guardare il suo padrone. «Saremmo affascinati nel sapere perché il re è il vostro preferito, mio signore.»

Il ragazzo si voltò a fissarlo da sotto il ciuffo scuro dei suoi capelli, il mento appoggiato sul pugno. «Perché non c'è gioco senza il re. Non importa quanto sembra fare o non fare. L'esercito è al suo comando.»

«Non è nemmeno il pezzo più potente, signore.» Sebastian nascose lentamente le mani dietro di sé. «Credo che il titolo debba appartenere alla regina, le cui mosse sono libere in qualsiasi direzione.» Il conte si fece beffe delle sue dita incrociate. «Pochissima analogia con il mondo reale, quindi. La nostra Regina deve lavorare in modo invisibile e non si muove da sola.»

Il ragazzo doveva essere di umore turpe per parlare male della sua monarca, ma dopotutto non c'era pericolo di essere sentito quella sera; era solo con il suo ospite, che aveva poca cura degli imperturbabili reali d'Europa, e con il suo servo, che sapeva mantenere un attento silenzio. La maggior parte delle volte, almeno.

«Dimenticate, mio signore, che nel gioco persiano quel pezzo non è chiamato regina ma un consigliere. Un visir, il potere dietro il trono; un capo dell'esercito, che saggia il comando del suo re.»

«Hmh» Lo sguardo del conte era fisso. «Ed è il tuo pezzo preferito, suppongo.»

Sebastian si concesse un sorriso. «Non proprio, signorino. Mantengo un affetto indiscusso per il cavaliere, signore.»

Il principe Soma stava aggrottando la fronte sulla sua prossima mossa, decidendo se sacrificare un alfiere o una torre per salvare il suo assediato re bianco.

Il conte non lanciò neanche un'occhiata alla scacchiera. Nemmeno il maggiordomo.

«Perché il cavaliere è il tuo preferito?» chiese Ciel.

«È unico tra i pezzi degli scacchi, mio signore.» Il ragazzo lo stava osservando da vicino, con quel suo sguardo azzurro e limpido, e Sebastian percepì la sfida che c'era dietro. «A differenza di una regina, non ha bisogno di un campo vuoto da attraversare; è in grado di saltare gli ostacoli e muoversi tra la folla. Può svoltare angoli acuti ed emergere inaspettatamente. È in grado di atterrare sia sul quadrato scuro che su quello chiaro, a differenza del suo cugino più stretto, l'alfiere; e si mostra più forte in spazi ristretti, dove la confusione rende il gioco più difficoltoso e un pezzo che si muove in linea retta non può essere di alcun aiuto.»

Il ragazzo si mordicchiò pensieroso la punta del pollice. E lo richiuse di nuovo nel pugno inarcando le sopracciglia. «Ti piace perché si muove in modo non conforme, al buio.»

Sebastian sentì il brivido famelico attraverso il suo sangue. «Sì, signore.» Sorrise. «Esatto, signore.»

*****

La strategia di Soma stava migliorando rapidamente, in realtà. Ciel non poteva fingere il contrario. Il problema del principe non era mai una mancanza di intelligenza, solo una mente errante, un balzo infantile da un'idea all'altra che non lo manteneva concentrato sul compito da svolgere.

Ciel disapprovava la distrazione. O facevi una cosa o non la facevi.

Si voltò di nuovo verso la scacchiera e ignorò il suo maggiordomo.

«La tua mossa.»

Ma Soma aveva appena notato che il motivo del tessuto di broccato sulla sua sedia sembrava esattamente una faccia buffa con le corna se si strizzavano gli occhi esattamente nel modo giusto e si inclinava un po' la testa, no, non in quel modo...

Il conte sospirò e si strofinò lentamente le tempie. «Giochi o no?»

«Si. Certo che gioco. Mi sentirò così solo quando torneremo a Londra. Agni ha allestito il campo da tennis per me, così posso giocare ogni volta che...»

«Soma.» Ciel lo guardò. «La residenza non ha un campo da tennis.»

«Oh, no, ma quella stanza con tutte le mappe non veniva mai usata ed ero sicuro che non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto. Sembra molto meglio come un campo da tennis.»

«Muovi la tua dannata regina prima di perderla.»

«Tutto ok. Tutto ok. So cosa sto facendo, Ciel.»

Soma perse la sua regina.

Ciel sospirò. «Altri due minuti e poi Sebastian chiamerà la fine. Mi rifiuto di inseguire il tuo re intorno alla scacchiera come un coniglio zoppo.»

Soma si lasciò cadere di lato sul bracciolo della sedia. «Mi dispiace, Ciel. Deve essere molto più divertente per te giocare con Sebastian che con me.»

Il fuoco scoppiettò nel silenzio. Ciel non si voltò a guardare il demone. Il suo petto era caldo.

«Non gioco con il mio maggiordomo» disse alla fine.

Gli parve di sentire un rumore soffocato da dietro la sedia.

«Oh, ma dovresti!» disse il principe. «Sa così tanto di scacchi, sono sicuro che sarebbe molto più bravo di me. Oh, non ho visto quella pedina lì. È completamente ingiusto. Un pezzetto come questo non dovrebbe essere in grado di minacciare qualcosa come un re.»

«Il mio maggiordomo» disse Ciel deliberatamente «sa _così tante_ cose su un sacco di cose, ma non significa che ho intenzione di giocare a scacchi con uno dei miei servi. Questo è scacco matto, Soma. Vado a letto.»

«Oh, no, Ciel!» Un gemito.

«Sistema tutto, Sebastian.» Il conte si alzò di scatto, ignorando lo sguardo del suo maggiordomo.

Sentì le parole del demone, però, mentre Sebastian si chinava sulla scacchiera per sistemare i piccoli pezzi dritti sui loro quadrati dipinti.

«Scacco matto» disse Sebastian. «La parola viene dal persiano.»

«Lo so» disse Ciel.

« _Shāh māt-_ »

«Buonanotte, principe Soma.»

«... significa _il re è indifeso._ »

«Vai a preparare il bagno, Sebastian. Sarò nella mia stanza.»

Non ci si sedeva a giocare a scacchi con un maggiordomo. C'erano conseguenze per quel tipo di familiarità.

Ci dovevano essere divisioni; separazioni.

Non si portava un servo nel proprio letto. Né un animale. Né ci si svegliava mezzi sudati dopo aver sognato i loro corpi caldi.

Ciel salì lentamente le scale.

Non si doveva permettere il tocco dell'oscenità. Né accoglierlo.

 _Se._ Se avesse suonato il campanello per chiamare il maggiordomo e premere le sue labbra su quella bocca beffarda...

Non ci si doveva baciare.

*****

Il ragazzo era irrequieto sul tappetino da bagno mentre Sebastian lo spogliava.

«Undertaker ci sta aspettando?»

«Venerdì mattina, mio signore, a Londra.»

«Se qualcuno può darci informazioni sul commerciante di diamanti, sarà lui; ma non ne abbiamo quasi bisogno, comunque. Woodley è senza dubbio un contrabbandiere di armi. Questo da solo è sufficiente; si potrà discretamente usare in caso di necessità.»

Piccola, alla deriva, la voce del conte; lontano dal suo solito tono frizzante. Stava pensando ad alta voce. Non aveva bisogno di una risposta.

«Lau deve ancora rispondere alla nostra lettera. Ma abbiamo tempo. Dodici giorni.»

«Certo, signore.»

«Come pensi che Grey mostrerà il suo gioco? Può provocare una rissa; o...» disse con voce attutita mentre Sebastian sfilava la camicia del ragazzo da sopra la testa. «O fare un'accusa contro di me, forse.»

Strano che il suo padrone discutesse di affari dopo cena. Doveva essere un pensiero molto pesante nella sua mente.

«Grey non attirerà l'attenzione su di sé» rispose lentamente Sebastian. «Vorrà sembrare un osservatore. Lavorerà attraverso una pedina, spingendo un inconsapevole sciocco all'azione per suo conto. È così che si comporta un nobile, dopotutto.»

Ah, il ragazzo stava ascoltando; quel piccolo sguardo era piuttosto affilato.

«Cercheranno di uccidere Siemens. Questo è chiaro.» Tremava nell'aria fresca della sera anche se il fuoco era luminoso nella camera da letto lì accanto; rabbrividiva fino alle ginocchia nude.

«Proprio così, signore.»

«Cercheranno di uccidermi e faremo delle mosse per eliminare l'assassino.» Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Sebastian per mantenere l'equilibrio mentre il maggiordomo gli toglieva le spesse calze di lana.

«Sì, signore.» Valeva a dire, io farò delle mosse e voi vi considererete intelligente, mio signore.

«La colpa ricadrà su di me. E se uccidono un altro ospite, uno che non abbiamo previsto?» Naturalmente il Cane da Guardia non era ansioso di essere nuovamente biasimato così presto dalla sua monarca.

L'anca nuda del ragazzo urtò contro il gomito di Sebastian mentre si voltava.

«I vostri nemici non sprecheranno questa opportunità rimuovendo un innocente, signore; lo useranno per abbattere un loro bersaglio; anche se la colpa ricadrà su di voi, ancora una volta.»

Il conte entrò nella vasca attendendo e sospirando; irritato o sollevato dall'improvviso tuffo in acque profonde e calde. «Almeno non sarà difficile, secondo il mio piano.»

«Usando la mia morte come alibi, signore.»

Gli occhi del ragazzo erano chiusi mentre si sistemava. «Non hai nulla di cui lamentarti, ne sono sicuro.»

«No, mio signore.» Quella freddezza era quasi oltre ogni sopportazione. «E quando uno dei vostri ospiti deciderà di chiamare semplicemente Scotland Yard?» Se nella voce di Sebastian c'era una punta di fastidio, il suo padrone se lo meritava.

«Grey non desidererà l'attenzione. Li dissuaderà.» Allungò un braccio per permettere alla salvietta calda di Sebastian di lavarlo.

Sebastian immerse nell'acqua fumante una saponetta all'acqua di rose. Le membra stanche del ragazzo, sott'acqua erano pallide come gigli sommersi. E il suo membro a riposo era ancorato alla deriva. Pallido come un cadavere annegato.

Una morte esangue, un annegamento. Insoddisfacente.

«Ci sarà una signora tra i vostri ospiti, signore. Se lei chiedesse la presenza della polizia, nessun gentiluomo sarebbe in grado di disobbedirle.»

«Ci saranno due signore tra i miei ospiti e sono certo che qualcuno troverà un modo per placare le loro preoccupazioni» rispose rigidamente.

«Devo correggervi, signorino. Ci sarà una signora e l'accompagnatrice del signor Lau; e non ho assolutamente alcuna paura riguardo a _lei._ Ma non dovete farvi vedere negare una chiamata alle autorità.»

«Forse il tempo sarà brutto e le autorità non vorranno lasciare il loro rifugio e la loro zuppa calda per un'ora di strade dissestate e un'infradiciatura.»

«Forse il tempo sarà abbastanza bello, signore.»

«Forse il tempo ci farà un favore. Quanto sei potente, esattamente?» Il conte aprì un occhio, un lampo blu.

Sebastian si fermò e stese lentamente l'asciugamano. Che cosa da chiedere. Che presunzione aspettarsi una rivelazione del genere da un demone. «Dubitate di me, signore?»

«Sempre.» Gli occhi del ragazzo erano di nuovo chiusi.

Ebbene, se si sfoderavano le spade in quel modo... «A che punto affronterete il maggiordomo della Regina, signore?»

«In nessun momento sarei così sciocco da affrontarlo. Grey rappresenta Sua Maestà e non può essere toccato. Abbiamo il nostro capro espiatorio per attirare gli occhi dei testimoni.»

Riunire; raggruppare. «Suppongo che abbiate scelto un osservatore, allora. L'osservatore del Cane da Guardia.»

«Sì.» Il ragazzo inclinò la testa all'indietro per consentire il movimento della mano di Sebastian, la salvietta calda che passava sopra la sua gola pallida e arcuata e il torace stretto. I capezzoli con la punta rosa, turgidi. «Ho inviato un invito ad Arthur Doyle. Credo che uno scrittore di gialli sia la scelta più appropriata.»

«Uno scrittore, dite.» Sebastian fece una pausa, sedendosi sui talloni accanto alla vasca. Era quello che stava progettando? « _Uno studio in rosso,_ forse.»

«Proprio lo stesso. Sarà perfetto, non credi?» Il ragazzo si sedette nella vasca da bagno, scuotendosi i capelli umidi dagli occhi. «Pianteremo gli indizi e lui si immaginerà di essere brillante nel scoprirli. Apparentemente sarà una mente imparziale e saremo giustificati. Penso che sarà l'ideale. Qualcuno che guarderà senza mettere mano.» Alzò i suoi occhi stanchi e diversi verso quelli di Sebastian, che avevano un'inconfondibile luce di scherno.

«Siete molto sicuro di questo sconosciuto, signorino.» Sebastian strizzò vivacemente la salvietta. «Spero che non vi ritroverete deluso.»

Si alzò e scosse l'asciugamano tenendolo pronto per il suo padrone.

Uno scrittore. Uno scrittore di quei spaventosi romanzi gialli da un penny, pieni di colpi di scena, scalpore e "orribili omicidi". Era peggio del peggior scherzo.

Il ragazzo uscì fuori dalla vasca con un altro sospiro, riluttante, e quando Sebastian gli avvolse l'asciugamano intorno alle spalle, si premette stancamente nel calore della stoffa. «Quando si è preparati a tutto, non si rimane delusi da nulla» disse.

Il che poteva essere inteso in diversi modi, rifletté il demone, mentre nel suo corpo ci fu una lenta conflagrazione all'alzata delle spalle strette del suo padrone sotto le sue mani.

«Capisco» disse prendendo con cura Ciel tra le braccia.

Il ragazzo non disse nulla, ma il suo corpo si irrigidì contro il petto di Sebastian e distolse il viso mentre lo trasportava di nuovo attraverso il gocciolio e l'eco del bagno e del camerino, verso il bagliore delle candele.

Ovviamente non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Non aveva nessun altro che lo portasse.

E quando raggiunsero il letto e il candelabro luminoso, il demone pensò di aver sentito il suo padrone sospirare di nuovo, un momento prima di metterlo a terra.

«Mio signore.» Il conte stava fissando il muro con un'astrazione che non aveva niente a che fare con la sonnolenza.

«Cosa c'è?» chiese brevemente.

«Siete piuttosto preoccupato questa sera, signore.» Sebastian si inginocchiò per asciugargli la schiena.

«Ovviamente. Non c'è riposo dai miei doveri.»

«Non tutto può essere previsto, signorino.»

«Gran parte di ciò che gli umani chiamano ingegno è mera previsione.» Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e nascose a malapena il suo brivido mentre l'asciugamano gli sfiorava l'inguine.

«L'ingegnosità non sta nella previsione, mio signore, ma nell'adattamento.»

E cadde un silenzio strisciante mentre i capelli del conte si asciugavano.

Il ragazzo uscì accaldato e arruffato dall'asciugamano. «Non posso prepararmi per l'adattamento.» Sbatté le palpebre stancamente da sotto la frangia di capelli scuri. «Questo non mi aiuta.»

Così morbido, il piccolo corpo caldo, ancora roseo per il bagno appena fatto.

«Allora c'è ben poco di cui preoccuparsi, signore.» Sebastian si piegò in avanti sulle ginocchia e passò la mano guantata sui capelli umidi di Ciel, tirandoli ordinatamente all'indietro.

Lo sguardo del suo padrone era sprezzante. «Se non prendo in considerazione queste cose, chi lo farà? Non mi aspetto di essere salvato.» Spinse via la mano del maggiordomo, arrossendo.

Ed eccolo lì: il ragazzo reagì istantaneamente alla minima gentilezza, diffidente, sprezzante e un po' eccitato.

Sebastian gli toccò leggermente il petto nudo. «Se insistete a credere di essere solo, non è un mio difetto, signore.» L'arco di costole sotto la pelle liscia.

«Smettila.» Il corpo del suo padrone si sollevò in respiri inquieti. «È improbabile che riceva consolazione dalla tua parvenza di empatia, Sebastian.»

Ma il ragazzo aveva pronunciato il suo nome e stava con le labbra ancora aperte.

«Non empatia, mio signore» disse Sebastian. «Non insulterei la vostra intelligenza con questo paragone.»

Il demone fece scivolare le dita più in basso fino alla sporgenza dell'osso iliaco e il conte si ritirò contro il letto, appiattendosi come se volesse scomparire. Il suo corpo, però, stava innegabilmente reagendo.

«Che diavolo credi di fare?» I bellissimi occhi sfregiati del ragazzo erano spalancati, all'altezza di quelli di lui, e le dita umide si contraevano sulle coperte.

Sebastian sospirò. «Sapete esattamente cosa sto facendo, signore.» Sfiorò leggermente con l'altra mano un capezzolo nudo e roseo e fu ricompensato con un sussulto percepito sotto la mano.

«Ti ho dato il permesso?» Piccolo, freddo. Tagliente.

«Mi state ordinando diversamente, signore?» Sebastian non aspettò una risposta e sollevò il ragazzo sul bordo del letto, sistemando le gambe sottili e calde.

«Sebastian. _Sebastian-_ »

«Sì, signore.» Il demone premette la mano sul petto del ragazzo e lo spinse di nuovo sulle coperte.

Si mise di nuovo a sedere e la sua faccia appuntita vacillò. «Ah, non ho...»

«Ne sono consapevole, signore. State fermo.» Il maggiordomo tenne le cosce aperte del suo padrone e si chinò a leccare il tremito di carne tra di loro.

Sentì il rantolo quando la sua lingua incontrò la morbida e dolce pelle. E aspettò, ma questa volta il ragazzo non scalciò, né si dimenò contro il tocco, si limitò a distendersi e coprirsi il viso con entrambe le mani.

Oh, stava imparando molto velocemente.

Sebastian sospirò, il respiro caldo sulla pancia del suo padrone, e chinò di nuovo la testa.

Com'era delizioso prendersi il tempo per un dessert.

La luce delle candele mostrava una nuda lucentezza di peli fini sotto i fianchi levigati, spolverata sopra il grazioso membro e Sebastian li sentì piuttosto che vederli; un sussurro, un solletico sulle sue labbra socchiuse.

Fece schioccare leggermente la lingua e il ragazzo gemette tra i denti.

La piega dell'inguine del suo padrone era calda e ancora inumidita dal bagno, profumata di acqua di rose. Sebastian premette le labbra nella piega e si spostò più in basso. La pelle si corrugò delicatamente sotto la sua lingua, un pezzo di carne luccicante da mordicchiare.

Lasciò una linea di piccoli morsi lungo la morbida parte interna della coscia; una fila di segni arrossati nella sua scia e il sussulto della carne. Un rapido risucchio al membro sottile e tremante e il ragazzo emise un suono da dietro le sue mani; stava cercando di tacere.

Quanto era adorabile. Sebastian fece un mezzo sorriso mentre si appoggiava al letto e sistemava bene le cosce del ragazzo sulle sue spalle.

Strinse il membro del suo padrone tra le attente dita guantate mentre glielo prendeva in bocca. Un sussulto, un rumore soffocato e il demone rimase silenzioso come era in grado di essere, per sentire i respiri affrettati del corpo sopra di lui. Si stava già eccitando tra le sue labbra; un battito, un altro, frenetico contro la sua lingua e la pelle delicata si era irrigidita sul gonfiore affamato.

Prese tutta la lunghezza del piccolo brivido caldo, profondo e morbido, stuzzicandolo e succhiandolo con più fermezza, socchiudendo i denti finché i canini allungati non bloccarono il pulsare del frenetico spasmo.

Ancora e ancora. Leggermente, molto leggermente; ma c'era già una punta del sapore del ragazzo nella sua bocca e le gambe stanche gli tremavano contro il suo collo.

Sebastian non aveva intenzione di rendere le cose così facili per il suo padrone. Il membro bagnato scivolò dalle sue labbra, rigido e scivoloso come un pesce, e vide l'impazienza del ragazzo per l'improvvisa perdita.

Oh, signore; non avete finito. Io non ho finito. Non ancora.

Mordicchiò delicatamente e iniziò a stuzzicare la porzione di pelle lucida che scorreva al di sotto, facendoci scorrere la punta della lingua, e mentre sollevò i fianchi del ragazzo, seguì il movimento con la bocca, il profondo sapore salato di lui, fino all'apertura rosea e tremante.

Vi premette la punta della lingua e udì uno stridio.

L'amaro calore della carne nascosta del suo padrone.

Sebastian sentì l'eccitazione nel proprio corpo tranquillo, lento, agitato. Svegliato.

Il ragazzo faceva dei rumori, un'ondata di rumori soffocati dal suo pugno mentre si contorceva contro la lingua dentro di lui, e Sebastian spinse le cosce tremanti un po' più in alto. E più a fondo, e sentì la stretta agonizzante del buco stretto del ragazzo.

Delicato, mentre Sebastian risucchiava, si allontanava e succhiava di nuovo, infilando la lingua.

Quel suo caldo sapore animale.

Il demone ringhiò.

Le piccole gambe di Ciel tremavano.

Il ragazzo emise un lungo suono spezzato e Sebastian rise contro il corpo scosso, contro il fiorire della sua eccitazione, perché era già arrivato _quel momento;_ quando il demone sollevò la testa, il ventre ansante del suo padrone luccicò del suo stesso gocciolio lattiginoso. Mezzo minuto di provocazioni e il bambino aveva già speso tutto quello che aveva.

«Oh, cielo.» Sebastian si alzò con una lussuriosa scossa delle spalle. Si chinò sul corpicino, i pugni guantati premuti nelle coperte, spinse il naso contro l'ombelico nudo e leccò. Salato, una delicata traccia sulla sua lingua, ardente tra le sue gambe. Un lento dolore nella sua spina dorsale. «Dovremo lavorare sulla vostra resistenza, signorino.»

Le ginocchia del suo padrone erano piegate contro di lui e il demone ne spostò una con attenzione, premendo la coscia sottile tra le sue. Il rigonfiamento della sua eccitazione costretta dai vestiti si contrasse e la pressione gli fece sfuggire un sospiro. Si fermò.

Le mani del ragazzo erano contro il suo petto abbottonato.

«Basta» disse il ragazzo. «Vattene _adesso._ » Arrossì mentre teneva il demone lontano dal suo corpo, le labbra rosse dei morsi per lo sforzo del suo silenzio.

Sebastian incontrò fermamente i suoi occhi freddi. «Pensavo che vi steste piuttosto divertendo. Forse mi sono sbagliato, signore.»

«Puoi andartene» ripeté il ragazzo. Ci fu una pausa di rabbia. «Ne ho avuto abbastanza.»

Sebastian sospirò. «Davvero?» Non lasciò andare la gamba calda tra le sue. «Io no.»

Il ragazzo lo schiaffeggiò.

«Fuori» disse. « _C_ _ane._ » La voce era rauca dalla rabbia.

La guancia di Sebastian bruciò. Il suo corpo si irrigidì. Una lenta accensione.

«Ricordatevi le buone maniere, signore» disse chinando la testa verso il battito del petto nudo del ragazzo, mordendolo forte sulla pelle liscia sopra il capezzolo e bloccandogli le braccia agitate. Prese il colpo delle ginocchia contro lo stomaco e lo morse un po' più forte, succhiando il sapore del sangue, succhiando ancora di più finché l'urlo del suo padrone non fu un ronzio perfetto, un ronzio nelle orecchie che era come un dolore, come il pulsare del suo corpo, e poi lo lasciò andare.

Un livido era fiorito come un petalo scuro e si vedeva il segno dei denti.

«Tu sporco...» Solo un accenno di un suono. «Tu-»

«Molto probabilmente, signore. Devo vestirvi?»

«Fuori.»

Sebastian lasciò il suo padrone sdraiato per metà sul letto, singhiozzante tra le coperte, e chiuse piano la porta dietro di sé.


	3. Contra

Ciel si svegliò di soprassalto e rabbrividì, ma era di nuovo solo il vento, un boato fuori dalle finestre.

Non sapeva per quanto tempo avesse dormito. Ore o minuti; ma dopo che si era infilato la camicia da notte con dita fredde e goffe e si era infilato nel letto, era rimasto a lungo immobile sul cuscino e una volta gli era parso di sentire il clic della porta della sua camera da letto.

Aveva aspettato senza fiato nell'oscurità ma non c'erano stati altri rumori; e non ce ne sarebbero stati altri, vero?

E minuti od ore dopo, di nuovo il clic della porta, mentre il demone lasciava in silenzio la stanza del suo padrone. O forse era stato solo il vento.

Un'immobilità, una nitida immobilità e Ciel si sentì freddamente e terribilmente sveglio.

La notte scorsa si era esaurito piangendo. Perché doveva piangere quando era arrabbiato? Era stata una completa umiliazione. Ma adesso era calmo. La vasta distesa della sua mente era stata ripulita, un mondo dopo la pioggia.

Nitido e fermo.

Spostò la mano sul livido pulsante sul petto e lo toccò leggermente attraverso la camicia da notte di tessuto cambrico. Era lì, non l'aveva sognato. La bestia aveva contaminato il suo corpo e lo aveva morso. Sebastian l'aveva fatto, con i denti, la bocca impura. La sua lingua appuntita _dentro_ di lui.

Ciel inspirò tremante. Il corpo gli faceva male dove Sebastian l'aveva assaggiato.

L'ombra di quella fame nera si era riversata su di lui, posandosi sulle gambe, contro il petto, e ricordava la pressione del suo peso e il mostruoso calore che tratteneva tra le cosce.

Ciel l'aveva fermato. E il suo servitore gli si era rivoltato contro e lui lo aveva colpito in faccia, naturalmente, e aveva visto il lento battere delle palpebre sopra quel bagliore, quel calore così ardente come due carboni accesi e ravvivati con un soffio.

E poi i denti.

La ferita gli aveva fatto male. Era successo e Ciel era completamente sveglio.

Sebastian non poteva fingere, non poteva dire nulla per per uscirsene fuori o per girarci intorno o passarci attraverso, sorridendo piacevolmente, mani guantate allargate in un'alzata di spalle, perché il demone aveva fatto qualcosa, mostrato qualcosa di più di un'altra maschera, e Ciel chiuse gli occhi al rabbrividire della propria vivida rabbia.

Il maggiordomo si era sempre spinto ai confini imposti dal suo padrone. Era sempre stato troppo vicino e guardava troppo da vicino; ma rimaneva al limite del protocollo, sempre, dove poteva dissolversi e riformarsi e sfuggire al biasimo di Ciel.

Non questa volta. Adesso tutto sembrava semplice e distante. Come una mappa distesa sotto di lui.

Il sangue di Ciel sembrava ghiaccio nelle vene e tremava sotto le coperte; ma non aveva freddo, era solo esultante. Le sue dita si spostarono dal livido sulla sua pelle e giù fino al brivido tra le sue gambe. Era inquieto attraverso la sua camicia da notte. Ci avvolse la mano intorno, tirando lentamente e chiuse gli occhi.

La cosa mostruosa che seguiva le sue orme in ogni sogno, che avanzava furtivamente e strisciava su di lui, lambendolo come una pozza di fango scuro, appiccicoso nei suoi polmoni, nella sua gola, nella sua bocca... aveva gli occhi. Aveva i denti.

Sapeva che sarebbe stato pericoloso. Era pronto a bruciarsi i polpastrelli per raggiungere il fuoco. Ma quello, era troppo; una fiamma che lo avrebbe consumato. Un'onda che si sarebbe chiusa silenziosamente sopra la sua testa.

Sebastian avrebbe pagato. La bestia doveva sapere che era andato troppo oltre e aveva pressato troppo il suo padrone. Se non ci fosse stata alcuna rappresaglia, si sarebbe spinto ancora più in là.

E quanto lontano sarebbe andato?

Ciel soffocò il rumore in gola. Provocazioni, provocazioni. Il ricordo della bocca del demone era più feroce della sua stessa mano sulla sua carne.

Per fare una cosa del genere il demone lo desiderava. Senza dubbio. Che il piacere di Sebastian fosse nell'atto stesso o nella mortificazione del suo padrone era quasi irrilevante. Ci avrebbe riprovato, se Ciel glielo avesse permesso.

E lui glielo avrebbe permesso? Gli aveva già permesso così tanto. La pressione della lingua di Sebastian.

Ciel rabbrividì al pensiero.

Gemette e la sua camicia da notte fu improvvisamente bagnata sotto la sua mano.

Rannicchiò le ginocchia, cercando fiato. Anche il ricordo del tocco di Sebastian avrebbe potuto sopraffarlo. Senza speranza, assolutamente.

Non doveva esserci partita se non poteva essere sicuro di vincere. Il demone avrebbe pagato. Una manciata d'ombra non poteva essere catturata; ma un cane poteva essere punito per la disobbedienza.

Ciel si rotolò lentamente sul cuscino, sistemando la guancia fredda sul lino freddo, ascoltando il tuono del proprio battito cardiaco e dei gufi nei pini lontani.

*****

  
«Il tuo padrone è già sveglio, signor Sebastian?»

«Non ancora.» Sebastian stava affettando una fetta di salmone affumicato dal roseo filetto di pesce e non alzò lo sguardo. «Non si alzerà dal letto per un bel po' di tempo, ancora.»

Udì Agni fermarsi sopra il mortaio e il pestello. «Il mio è già sveglio e aspetta la sua colazione. Credo che il mio principe voglia andare a cavallo questa mattina prima di tornare a Londra. Pensi che Lord Ciel andrebbe con lui?»

«Non credo che il mio signore si sveglierebbe per una cosa del genere oggi.» Sebastian posò il coltello, alzando lo sguardo mentre prendeva il mazzetto di prezzemolo. «Il conte non è esattamente entusiasta dell'aria fresca.»

Fuori dalle alte finestre della cucina era ancora buio, ma dentro c'era già un trambusto fumante; il locale odorava di uova fritte e di pane cotto e cardamomo, mitigato con l'inconfondibile puzza di una caffettiera rovente di Bard ai fornelli nell'angolo. Finny stava sbadigliando mentre incespicava oltre il bancone con il ripiano in marmo, dirigendosi verso il tavolo del personale per la colazione e annuendo ai due maggiordomi. Agni annuì in risposta.
    
    
    Affascinante davvero, pensò Sebastian. Affascinante quanto velocemente i mortali potessero accettarsi a vicenda nella loro routine; nei loro affetti. Ma poi di nuovo, avevano così poco tempo da perdere.

Agni si voltò a guardare Sebastian e scrollò le spalle. «Al mio principe piace tenersi impegnato con cose nuove. È molto energico, ma non posso lamentarmi; lodo solo gli dei che la sua salute è forte.»

Sebastian distolse lo sguardo dal viso dell'uomo, da quegli occhi dalle ciglia pallide e dalla loro luce di ultraterrena sincerità. Era troppo devoto per essere del tutto ridicolo. Vicino all'essere ammirevole, davvero; chiunque potesse trovare un senso in una vita senza senso era degno di ammirazione. Che l'oggetto dell'adorazione di Agni fosse _degno_ era del tutto un'altra questione ma il demone non se ne curava quasi mai; non si teneva conto delle emozioni dei mortali.

L'adorazione in sé era qualcosa da guardare, però. La gioia ardente e la totale dedizione del servo. Il caloroso affetto del principe e il suo chiaro orgoglio per i risultati del suo maggiordomo.

Agni non era un servitore del tutto inutile. Sebastian doveva ammetterlo, e anche Soma ne era al corrente; il principe era piuttosto rumorosamente riconoscente, semmai. Aveva anche detto _grazie_ al suo maggiordomo. Più di una volta.

Sebastian conficcò la punta del suo coltello per sfilettare nella fetta di salmone rosato.

Non aveva bisogno di riconoscimento per il suo lavoro. Valeva la pena fare bene un lavoro, per la riuscita del lavoro in sé e la soddisfazione del compimento.

Tuttavia, l'occasionale riconoscimento non avrebbe fatto male.

Agni stava parlando di nuovo. «Il tuo padrone preferirebbe risparmiare le sue energie; è molto comprensibile.» L'uomo si chinò ad annusare i baccelli di cardamomo macinati all'interno del mortaio di pietra. «Lord Ciel si è ammalato di recente.»

Il profumo dolce e caldo delle spezie di Agni si insediò nel naso di Sebastian, che lo torse, pensieroso. «Penso semplicemente che il mio signore sia piuttosto viziato. Dormirebbe fino a mezzogiorno se glielo permettessi.»

«Oh.» Agni fece una pausa. «Devi considerare che forse il sonno è ciò di cui ha bisogno a volte. Lord Ciel lavora sodo ma è solo un ragazzino.»

Sebastian si asciugò le mani guantate sul grembiule di lino.

Aveva sentito quei suoni quando era tornato in silenzio per controllare la stanza del suo giovane padrone a mezzanotte, i suoni acuti del respiro proveniente dal letto in ombra; un bambino ferito che ancora tirava su col naso sull'orlo delle lacrime.

Il corpo nudo del ragazzo era stato troppo piccolo, avvolto nell'asciugamano contro il petto di Sebastian. Steso sul letto sotto le mani del suo servo. E la sua piccola bocca rossa tremante...

Sebastian si appoggiò al bordo del bancone della cucina, avvertendo un inizio di eccitazione. «Si» disse con attenzione. «Questo è il caso.»

«Non devi dimenticarlo.» Gli occhi spalancati di Agni erano seri in un modo piuttosto affascinante. «Siamo molto onorati della fiducia che la nostra posizione ci dà e non siamo semplicemente responsabili del cibo e della sicurezza dei nostri padroni. Dobbiamo nutrirli e amarli anche.»

«Già.» Sebastian si schiarì la gola e prese di nuovo il coltello per sfilettare. «E se il padrone fosse un piccolo sadico egoista e dispotico?»

Agni rise forte. «Ogni giovane nobile a volte è esigente, signor Sebastian. Stanno ancora crescendo e testando il loro potere. Se Lord Ciel ti chiede qualcosa, sta solo ricordando a se stesso che è un suo privilegio. Devi pensarla in modo diverso; il tuo padrone ti sta dando l'opportunità di metterti alla prova.»

Agni sembrava abbastanza genuino. Sebastian quasi sorrise.

L'uomo viveva in un mondo semplice fatto di devozione, luce solare e sicurezza. Era fedele al suo principe, ed era stato ripagato. Agni non poteva comprendere la natura calcolatrice del conte Phantomhive più di quanto avesse potuto immaginare le fosse solforiche dell'inferno.

Ma Sebastian era incline alla tolleranza quella mattina; aveva sottomesso di nuovo il suo giovane padrone e poteva ancora assaporare il ragazzo sulla sua lingua, amaro, dolce e salato. Sentiva tutto di lui.

Guardò Agni mentre lavorava. «Qual è il tuo consiglio, allora?»

Il maggiordomo indiano posò il pestello e chinò la testa. «So che ti prendi molta cura del tuo padrone e lo hai salvato molte volte, ma deve sempre essere la tua priorità.»

«Lo è» disse Sebastian mentre ruppe un uovo.

«Ogni tuo momento di veglia deve essere speso nell'osservazione delle sue abitudini e dei suoi desideri.»

«È così.» _Crack. Crack._ Il guscio dell'uovo venne rotto sonoramente.

«Devi prestare la massima attenzione per anticipare e soddisfare ogni esigenza prima che lui stesso se ne accorga.»

Sebastian versò il prezzemolo tritato nella ciotola. «Devo dire che penso di stare andando piuttosto bene in quello.»

«Sono lieto di sentirlo.» La ferma onestà di Agni era quasi sufficiente a fargli provare un'ombra di vergogna. Quasi. «Ma devi tenere presente che il corpo fisico del tuo padrone non è la tua unica preoccupazione.»

Sebastian macinò brutalmente del pepe. «Al momento lo è.»

«Oh no» disse Agni. «No amico mio. E la sua educazione? La sua mente?»

 _Amico mio._ La stranezza di quelle parole sembrò crepitare sulla pelle di Sebastian. E doveva ancora decidere se fosse spiacevole o no.

«L'istruzione del mio signore sta procedendo con grande meticolosità.» Sebastian alzò lo sguardo, fermandosi con la frusta in bilico. «Te lo posso assicurare. E la sua mente è insolitamente forte per un ragazzo della sua età; l'ho osservato abbastanza a lungo da conoscerne la maggior parte dei punti di forza e dei difetti.» Abbastanza a lungo da sapere che quella mattina avrebbe incontrato del ghiaccio al piano di sopra, un ghiacciaio a forma di bambino nascosto contro cuscini freddi. C'erano poche speranze di vedere il conte in un'umiliante confusione, anche dopo quello che era accaduto; il demone aveva imparato. O il suo padrone lo aveva fatto. Ci sarebbe stato disprezzo, però, e una sorta di punizione nominale, poi le cose sarebbero tornate al loro inquieto status quo.

Il conte avrebbe potuto protestare ma ora non avrebbe mai più potuto vivere senza quel gioco.

«Lord Ciel è molto intelligente.» Agni fece una pausa, prendendo il mortaio di pietra a coppa tra le mani, sia quella fasciata che quella nuda. «È bravo negli studi. Devi essere molto orgoglioso di lui.»

«Oh, sì.» Non era del tutto falso.

«Riuscire così tanto a una tale età è un grande risultato per un giovane nobile. Hai fatto bene ad assisterlo nel suo lavoro.»

«Infatti.» Quello era assolutamente vero, in realtà.

«Sei molto attento al tuo padrone» disse Agni. «Questa è una buona cosa. Tuttavia, non sapevi che avesse l'asma.»

«No» disse brevemente Sebastian. Cominciò di nuovo a sbattere. No, il ragazzo non aveva detto una parola al proposito; aveva nascosto accuratamente le sue debolezze. Il demone lo capiva abbastanza bene, e c'era un elenco, un elenco crescente di cose di cui non si doveva parlare tra lui e il suo padrone. Cose che non dovevano essere notate. Nomi che non dovevano essere usati. Domande che non dovevano essere poste, o a cui rispondere solo con un silenzio. Era una sfida per un demone che era vincolato alla veridicità. Qualcosa di simile ad una trappola, come il pavimento dell'usignolo negli antichi palazzi del Giappone; ogni passo su di esso faceva gridare i legni levigati come uccelli, un avvertimento per il signore addormentato all'interno.

Tuttavia, ogni trappola aveva il suo punto debole. Ogni assassino aveva la sua tecnica per il pavimento dell'usignolo. Correre leggero e veloce e toccare a malapena il legno. Oppure camminare a passo misurato e a spada sguainata tra i suoni acuti del pavimento, pronto per la battaglia alla fine.

«Allora conosci la sua mente molto bene.» Agni annuì. «È buono. E il suo cuore?»

«Ah.» Sebastian posò la frusta. «Il mio signore non ha alcun desiderio di coinvolgere le sue emozioni più dolci su qualcosa che non sia condito con panna montata e una ciliegia.»

C'era un terzo modo per un assassino di sconfiggere il pavimento dell'usignolo. Mettersi all'ombra del corridoio e chiamare dolcemente, aspettando che il signore uscisse dalla sua stanza.

«La torta è un buon inizio» disse Agni. «Ma la torta non è abbastanza per un bambino che non ha una madre e un padre che lo amino.»

«Comincio a vedere» disse Sebastian.

La terza via aveva i suoi problemi. L'assassino doveva essere disposto a parlare. E il signore doveva essere disposto ad essere ingannato.

C'erano alcuni giochi che il suo padrone non avrebbe mai preteso di giocare.

«Lord Ciel siede alla sua scrivania tutto il giorno.» Agni stava di nuovo macinando le sue spezie. Pepe piccante, cannella secca, radice di coriandolo dolce. «Sta lavorando su numeri e parole e dovrebbe riposare il cervello. Lavorerà e lavorerà e quella sarà la sua morte.»

Il demone sorrise e lasciò cadere un giudizioso pizzico di sale nella ciotola dell'uovo turbinante. «Grazie per la tua preoccupazione» disse «ma non credo che, alla fine, saranno le scartoffie a finire il mio padrone.»

*****

«È ora di alzarsi, mio signore.» Morbido e limpido. Uno spiraglio di porcellana si intravvide tra i tendaggi.

«Non sto dormendo» disse Ciel incrociando le mani in grembo mentre le tende della finestra venivano aperte.

«Certo, mio signore.»

«Giornale.»

Il maggiordomo gli lanciò un fresco sguardo pensieroso e gli porse il giornale piegato che teneva nascosto sotto il braccio. «Il tè è cinese...»

«Preparalo e basta, vuoi?»

Sebastian fece una pausa, guardando di nuovo. «Certo, signorino.» Il demone sembrava assente, le sue mani si muovevano con regolare automazione dalla teiera al barattolo fino all'acqua calda, e la bassa luce mattutina mostrava il bordo freddo del suo profilo. Raffinato; calmo. Come se avesse dormito profondamente. Come se non si fosse mosso per la casa durante la notte, guardingo e vuoto come le ombre.

Ciel guardò di nuovo il giornale aperto, ma stava a malapena leggendo la stampa a inchiostro. Omicidio. Impiccagioni. Crollo di una miniera di carbone e sedici morti. Inondazioni in Olanda. Furto a Belgravia. Un altro giovedì.

Sebastian stava togliendo la cloche dal piatto di porcellana. «La vostra colazione di questa mattina è una omelette al salmone, signore.» Anche l'odore era molto buono e Ciel cominciò a mangiare. Tanto valeva mangiare prima di mettersi al lavoro. Poteva essere paziente. La vendetta impulsiva era sciocca. Non avrebbe dovuto reagire colpendo Sebastian; sarebbe stato meglio aver aspettato, considerato, dimostrato di essere capace di eguagliare la compostezza esasperante del demone invece di accartocciarsi come un bambino. Però si era sentito bene. Colpirlo. In pieno viso, uno schiaffo pungente. Ciel leccò il burro salato dalla sua fetta di pane tostato e quasi sorrise.

«Il principe Soma tornerà alla casa di città oggi dopo pranzo, signorino.»

«Meraviglioso.»

«E il signor Lau è venuto a conoscenza del vostro invito a restare qui e sarà disponibile a ricevervi domani mattina mentre saremo in città.»

«Non ho bisogno della sua conferma. Avevo comunque intenzione di fargli visita.»

«Le vostre solite lezioni riprenderanno questo pomeriggio e il...»

«Non ho tempo per le lezioni quando sono su un caso.»

«I vostri voti in scienze sono ancora significativamente al di sotto della media, signore, se il vostro ultimo compito è qualcosa su cui dare un giudizio; non credo che il pianeta più vicino al Sole sia mai stato Marte» disse con tono blando. «La signora Rodkin sarà qui all'una e mezza per il vostro francese.»

«Mhm.  _ Il n'y a rien de mal avec mon français. _ » 

«Il giorno in cui saprete tutto quello che c'è da sapere, mio signore, annullerò completamente le vostre lezioni.»

«Mi fido molto poco del tuo giudizio su una questione del genere. Tre anni fa sapevi a malapena come far bollire l'acqua.»

«Sembra che abbiate dormito bene, mio signore.»

Ciel guardò oltre. «No.»

Il maggiordomo si fermò, le sue mani cullarono la teiera, avvolta nel tovagliolo. «No?» Quello era un momento buono come un altro.

«Sono stato decisamente a disagio per la maggior parte della notte.» Ciel si tolse le briciole di pane tostato dalla camicia da notte e posò la forchetta. «Non credo che tu abbia una scusa particolarmente affascinante per il comportamento della sera scorsa .» Lo disse in modo tagliente e puntò il dito contro Sebastian osservando la sua faccia.

«Signorino.» Il maggiordomo fece una pausa. «Non sapevo che foste scontento del mio comportamento, signore.» Versò il tè in silenzio e posò la teiera. «Non mi avete comandato di fermarmi, mio signore.» Sebastian gli passò la tazza di tè. I suoi occhi erano abbassati; sembrava abbastanza calmo.

Ciel si prese il suo tempo. «Oh?» Sorseggiò lentamente. Poteva sentire il pungere della sua pelle morsa. «Fingi l'ignoranza, ma non posso credere che nemmeno tu saresti così stupido.» Soddisfacente iniettare quell'enfasi e guardare gli occhi del demone in cerca di un segno di qualcosa.

Ma le ciglia di Sebastian tremavano a stento. «Non è stato piuttosto efficace, signore?»

«Efficace.» Con che coraggio. «Che diavolo vuoi dire con questo?»

Sebastian lo guardò con un'aria di odiosa tolleranza. «Il vostro umore è notevolmente migliorato questa mattina, mio signore.» Inclinò la testa. «Sembrate essere concentrato e rinfrescato; il vostro colore è a posto e...» un respiro quasi impercettibile «...il vostro battito cardiaco è vivace. Un avanzamento rispetto alla vostra pigra ansia della scorsa notte, dovrei pensare.»

«Pensi che sia felice.» Ciel non riuscì a trattenere l'incredulità dalla sua voce.

Il maggiordomo sembrò leggermente sorpreso. «Oh, no, signorino; semplicemente animato. Stimolato, forse.» Inarcò minimamente le sopracciglia. «Eccitato.»

Il respiro di Ciel era veloce nel suo petto. «Non essere ridicolo.» Il maggiordomo fece un paziente inchino. «Non posso fare nulla senza il permesso del mio signore. Se ho agito, è stato secondo i vostri ordini o nel vostro interesse. Dopotutto, sono solo una pedina nelle vostre mani, signore. Sono solo il vostro specchio e la vostra ombra. Esisto solo per servirvi. Non è così, signorino? » «No» disse di nuovo Ciel brevemente per evitare di balbettare.  _ No, _ disse un'eco nella sua testa.  _ Non puoi fare questo. _

La faccia del maggiordomo era accuratamente composta e la sua fronte si corrucciò solo per una frazione. «Signore?»

Ciel sentì la porcellana calda bruciargli la punta delle dita. «No» disse con fermezza. «Le tue azioni non erano accettabili.»

«Mi dispiace che abbiate bisogno di dubitare di me, signore.» Il bel viso di Sebastian si oscurò lentamente. «Se, tuttavia, la vostra ferita vi sta causando angoscia, me ne occuperò immediatamente.»

No. No, no. Non così, affatto.

«Sto bene.» Fu breve. Ciel non voleva che quelle dita guantate premurose lo toccassero, quel viso pallido e attento che lo ispezionasse con un sibilo di disapprovazione e un cipiglio di rimpianto, non ora, non dopo quello...

«Come desiderate, signore» disse Sebastian gentilmente voltandosi per avvolgere il tovagliolo più vicino alla teiera per evitare che si raffreddasse nell'aria gelida del mattino.

Ciel abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani contratte sul bordo del vassoio della colazione. Fumo nel vento. Un brivido sull'acqua. Avrebbe potuto pugnalare nell'oscurità e fissare esattamente il nulla, nessuna essenza della cosa. Era cambiato. Si era adattato.

«Mhm» disse. Si schiarì la gola. «Altro tè.»

«Signore» disse Sebastian con un profondo inchino. Quando Ciel alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, il demone stava sorridendo.

Ascoltò il gorgoglio del tè contro la tazza e il suo stomaco ribollì caldo. «Sebastian.»

«Mhm?» E sembrò ricordarsi. «Mio signore?»

«Inginocchiati.»

Il demone si voltò e la sua espressione mostrò della sorpresa. Sembrava reale; ma c'era qualcosa di reale in Sebastian? Non la sua bocca traditrice. La sua lingua bestiale. «Signore?»

«Veramente. Me lo stai facendo dire due volte.»

Sebastian obbedì lentamente, inginocchiandosi sul tappeto accanto al letto e un'ombra si posò sul suo volto, un'espressione di ferita perplessità. Così era meglio, però; la bella faccia vuota era all'altezza della sua e non fluttuava come una nuvola di condiscendenza sopra di lui.

«Hai agito oltre i requisiti del nostro contratto» disse Ciel. Si tolse il vassoio della colazione dalle ginocchia e si trascinò verso il bordo del letto. «E ogni azione deve avere una reazione uguale. Opposta» disse freddamente. «Contraria. Questa è scienza, non è vero? »

«Se ho oltrepassato i desideri del mio signore, è stato semplicemente perché non avete indicato che le mie precedenti attenzioni erano sgradite, signore.» La minima pausa prima della parola. _Attenzioni._

Ciel fece un respiro profondo e attento. «Intendi implicare che in qualche modo è colpa mia.»

«Non c'è colpa, signore, a parte la mancanza di prudenza da parte mia e la mia indulgenza eccessiva per i vostri desideri. È possibile che io abbia valutato male la mortale tolleranza al dolore. Se sono necessarie delle scuse, sono disposto a offrirne una.» C'era qualcosa di simile alla preoccupazione intorno ai caldi occhi di Sebastian.

«Valutato male.»

«Si signore.»

«Senti dolore, quindi?»

«Certo, signore.» Le mani di Sebastian erano sciolte lungo i fianchi, non contratte. Ma i suoi occhi scintillavano scuri sotto le ciglia semi abbassate.

E Ciel si sedette sul bordo del letto, respirando affannosamente, e si rese conto che Sebastian aveva ragione. _Eccitato._ Quella era eccitazione.

«Tendi la mano.»

Sebastian la tese lentamente. Quella destra. Palmo verso il basso, un pugno diffidente. Ciel lo prese tra le sue mani e lo rigirò, aprendoglielo sul ginocchio.

Una mano sottile, dalle dita affusolate; Ciel sollevò il polsino del maggiordomo. Il guanto bianco era abbottonato in basso sopra il rigonfiamento del palmo e sopra il bordo mostrava la pelle avorio opaca del suo polso interno.

Ciel vi premette la punta delle dita; un tocco, sperimentale, sulla pelle nuda del demone. Pelle levigata. Non sentiva affatto la temperatura, il che significava che era la stessa temperatura del suo sangue; Ciel strinse le ginocchia sotto la camicia da notte.

I due tendini del polso interno di Sebastian erano solidi, ma lo spazio tra loro stava cedendo sotto il suo pollice inquisitore.

«Quello che hai fatto era oltre i limiti del nostro contratto.»

La bocca di Sebastian si contrasse. «Si potrebbe sostenere una tale ammissione, suppongo, anche se-»

«Lo sto facendo. Lo sto giusto sostenendo. E non stai per negarlo, vero?»

Gli occhi del demone si strinsero, un caldo bagliore di topazio. Non parlò.

«Non penso.»

Ciel si chinò sul polso scoperto di Sebastian e morse forte.

I suoi denti scavarono più in profondità di quanto avesse immaginato, affilati intorno alla pelle liscia che era calda contro la sua lingua. Morse ancora più forte. Un sapore pungente in bocca e si rese conto di aver lacerato la pelle. Si tirò indietro e si leccò le labbra. Sulla pelle del demone si vedeva il segno della sua arcata dentale, una coroncina appuntita. Una singola perforazione bordata di viola. Sebastian non ritirò la sua mano da quella di Ciel, né la guardò, solo incontrò lo sguardo del suo padrone senza batter ciglio. I suoi occhi erano quasi neri a causa di una feroce dilatazione. «Capisco.» La pressione dei suoi canini appariva contro il labbro inferiore. «Devo presumere che non abbiate tratto piacere dalle attività serali, signore?»

Ciel lasciò andare il polso del demone. «Torna al lavoro» disse. «Dopo aver finito in cucina immagino che le stalle avranno bisogno di essere spalate di nuovo.»

Sebastian si alzò e Ciel si voltò verso il vassoio della colazione e quando si guardò intorno Sebastian era scomparso nel camerino. Non era stata una vittoria, nemmeno ora. Il demone aveva decisamente  _ glissato. _ Sebastian probabilmente credeva di poter fare a pezzi il suo padrone e ancora convincerlo che era una sua idea. O il suo stesso desiderio; Ciel guardò la sua tazza da tè. La sua stessa faccia si voltò verso di lui, riflessa. Quanto di quel riflesso gli apparteneva? Era solo un'immagine. 

E il calore, il tremito del calore che a volte vedeva nello sguardo del demone. Quanto di quel desiderio era suo?

Poteva sentire il rumore delle porte dell'armadio che si chiudevano dal camerino. Non uno sbattere. Non proprio.

Bene allora. Ciel posò la sua tazza da tè con un tintinnio. Forse era più vicino a una vittoria di quanto avesse immaginato.

Ciel rimase in silenzio mentre Sebastian gli sistemava i vestiti del mattino e cominciò a vestirlo. Guardò il volto del demone, la sua pallida compostezza, ma non si vedeva nulla, nemmeno quando gli tolse la camicia da notte e il morso scuro sul petto di Ciel fu scoperto. Niente si rifletteva nell'espressione di Sebastian.

Il maggiordomo si muoveva fluido come un orologio svizzero. Era una sorta di meraviglia quanto fosse diverso il suo tocco guantato, così freddo, del tutto impersonale.

Ciel distolse lo sguardo puntandolo verso la finestra. Non voleva vedere le dita veloci che si muovevano sui bottoni della camicia. La stessa efficienza di Sebastian era una bugia; non era altro che una spirale di pece riversata nella forma del maggiordomo di un nobile, un ribollire di ombre che si muovevano lentamente; ma c'era qualcosa sotto le maschere mutevoli e aveva i denti.

Quando il conte si sedette sul bordo del letto per farsi mettere le scarpe e le calze, guardò di nuovo in basso. E inspirò con grande cura.

Poteva vedere l'eccitazione del demone, era inconfondibile. Nascosta nello stretto incavo della sua coscia. Lungo di essa; e Sebastian era nudo sotto quei pantaloni sottili di lana scura. Non era forse vero?

Ciel guardò il maggiordomo chinarsi per allacciargli la giarrettiera sotto il ginocchio. Il tocco era morbido come l'acqua. Dentro di lui tremava come una tazza traboccante.

Fame. Era solo fame, l'intera marea soffocante, e le mani di Ciel erano calde e umide contro le coperte. Si chiese come sarebbe stato sulla sua pelle. Se avesse accolto con piacere lo scorrergli addosso, il lasciarsi lambire, il rivolo lento come veleno. Come cioccolata calda in gola.

Se solo avesse potuto vedere il corpo del demone. E toccare la fresca pelle nuda. Avrebbe potuto ordinare al maggiordomo di togliersi la giacca, di spogliarsi di tutto e Sebastian non avrebbe potuto protestare. Non se il suo padrone lo avesse richiesto. Era semplice come chiedere una torta. Tranne che la durezza negli occhi del demone non sarebbe stata semplice. Non sarebbe stata sottomissione, solo un terribile oscuro divertimento. Non ci sarebbe stato nessun vincitore.

Esistevano solo due tipi di persone in quel mondo; quelli che rubavano e quelli che venivano derubati. Quelli che davano e quelli che prendevano.

Ciel allungò il piede munito di calze e urtò la coscia del maggiordomo. E fece scivolare le dita dei piedi lungo la linea snella.

Sebastian lanciò una rapida occhiata in alto e Ciel lo sentì muoversi dentro di lui. Il suo battito cardiaco era uno sbattere di ali sotto le costole.

«Sebastian.»

«Signore» disse tranquillamente.

Ciel premette le dita dei piedi contro le gambe del maggiordomo, trovando il calore in mezzo. Morbido. Agitato.

La bocca di Sebastian sembrò molto sottile. Non alzò più lo sguardo, ma Ciel pensò che il maggiordomo si fosse mosso lentamente, di poco; una piccola pressione contro il tocco.

Piegò le dita umide contro il grembo. «Si potrebbe quasi immaginare che ci sia qualcosa che vorresti.»

«Non più di ogni altro giorno, mio signore.» Gli occhi di Sebastian si abbassarono di nuovo. Stava allacciando lo stivale col tacco alto, con le dita impegnate alla caviglia del suo padrone. Il suo viso elegante era bianco come la morte. Per essere una creatura che usava le parole come armi, non sembrava divertirsi a spiegare se stesso. Non avrebbe mai dovuto essere così sciocco da dimostrarlo.

«Capisco.» Ciel mantenne la sua voce leggera e fredda. Era come appoggiarsi troppo vicino a un fuoco, il calore che gli tremolava attraverso le gambe, sbocciava contro il suo viso. Si strofinò le dita dei piedi sulla carne tenera sotto i pantaloni del maggiordomo. «Non c'è proprio niente che desideri da me.»

«Desiderio, signore» Sebastian parlò con attenzione. Mantenne la sua piacevole espressione blanda, ma qualcosa si strinse intorno ai suoi occhi dalle palpebre pesanti. «Credo che non possiate ignorare che l'acquisizione della vostra anima è stata la più grande preoccupazione di-»

«Non intendo la mia anima.»

Lo sguardo di Sebastian era fisso sullo stivale sotto le sue mani. «Dovrete essere più preciso, mio signore.»

«Il mio corpo, allora.»

Ci fu una pausa. «Ammetterò, signore, che il profumo del vostro sangue ha sempre esercitato una sorta di fascino per chi-»

«Carnale» disse Ciel «non culinario.» Respirava appena.

Un'altra pausa. «Mio signore...»

«Sì o no va bene, Sebastian.»

Il demone lo guardò e non batté le palpebre con i suoi occhi scuri e accesi. C'era silenzio. Poi Sebastian si leccò il labbro inferiore, un lento movimento della sua lingua pallida e Ciel sentì la tensione dell'eccitazione della bestia contro le dita dei piedi.

Lasciò uscire il respiro che non sapeva neanche di trattenere. «Ottimo» disse. E lo era davvero. Era stato bello. _Quello._ Quello era un gioco che valeva la pena giocare, anche se non poteva nemmeno indovinare le regole. Si mise a sedere dritto, spingendo il suo peso nella contrazione morbida della carne di Sebastian.

Il demone sussultò.

Ciel allontanò il piede.

E si sentì come se afferrando ciecamente nell'oscurità tra loro, avesse trovato qualcosa, un frammento di un'ombra contorta, qualcosa di reale, e si sentì bene.

Sebastian non alzò più lo sguardo mentre allacciò l'altro stivale, gli andò a prendere gli anelli e annodò con cura la benda di seta nera.

Ciel però sentì i respiri del maggiordomo. Lenti, calmi. Controllati. E vide la protuberanza insistente sotto i pantaloni del suo servo quando entrambi si alzarono.

Si raddrizzò il colletto. La sua testa cantava con chiarezza. «Non disturbarmi fino al tè del mattino» disse.

«Certamente, signore.» Acquiescenza.

Sentì il demone precipitarsi dietro di lui mentre si dirigeva verso la porta. Si stava dirigendo verso il suo studio quando Sebastian alzò la voce.

«Mio signore.»

Ciel si voltò. «E adesso?»

«Spero di non avervi fatto del male troppo gravemente, signore.»

Ciel si voltò a guardarlo, a guardare la totale freddezza dell'espressione di Sebastian. «Sì» disse infilando le mani nelle tasche. «L'hai fatto. Ma ho avuto di peggio.»

Il volto del demone si oscurò. Una strana rapida occhiata che fece contorcere lo stomaco di Ciel. Non poteva essere compassione. Sicuramente non lo era. La creatura non avrebbe osato.

Forse era quello che aveva spinto Ciel a parlare di nuovo, quando era deciso a non farlo. Lentamente. Deliberatamente. Imitando la cortese presa in giro del demone. «Spero che non fosse tua intenzione causarmi dolore, Sebastian.»

Qualunque espressione avesse oscurato il viso del demone era già scomparsa e la sua bocca fredda sembrava sottile e tirata. «Mio signore» disse inchinandosi profondamente. «Traggo i miei piaceri dove posso.» Il suo frac vorticò nel corridoio in ombra mentre si voltò sui tacchi e se ne andò.


	4. Inter

Sebastian riuscì a fare metà delle scale dell'ala est prima di essere costretto a fermarsi sul pianerottolo ad aggiustarsi i pantaloni.

E di nuovo sulla strada verso la cucina; il demone sibilò tra sé nel lungo corridoio spoglio.

Questa volta il ragazzo non aveva mostrato alcuna esitazione. Non era nemmeno arrossito mentre guardava il suo servo con le sue piccole labbra premute insieme, affondando le dita aguzze. Quello non era stato il brancolare cauto di un bambino, ma la provocazione di un padrone ostinato; e Sebastian era stato provocato.

Proprio così.

«Moccioso» sussurrò «odioso _piccolo_ moccioso» si aggiustò la cravatta di seta nera mentre si dirigeva verso la cucina.

Il morso al polso lo poteva sopportare. Poteva persino godere, perversamente, di quella piccola bocca calda sulla sua pelle nuda e il fiorire del dolore.

La torsione delle labbra del conte in seguito era stata molto meno gestibile.

Il sangue di Sebastian avrebbe dovuto bruciare nel sentire la malvagia soddisfazione del suo padrone, leggere la lussuria in quegli occhi chiari e non corrispondenti. Stimolare la sua fame ribollente come il tocco stesso. E oh, lo aveva fatto, _lo aveva fatto,_ ma non era puro: non poteva sprofondare nell'assoluzione della sua stessa esattezza, non quando il ragazzo lo aveva guardato in modo così pacato.

Il signorino avrebbe dovuto rimpicciolirsi alla vista della lussuria del suo servo. Avrebbe dovuto arrossire per la confusione o sussultare nella comprensione. Ma il suo tocco indagatore era stato una sorta di presa in giro.

E quelle parole.

Sebastian non si era aspettato la risposta del conte quando aveva posto la sua ultima domanda nel corridoio. Sapeva abbastanza bene che il morso aveva ferito il suo padrone; il ragazzo aveva tirato su col naso ancora dopo ore. E sapeva abbastanza bene che il suo padrone aveva sofferto di peggio. Ovviamente lo sapeva. Aveva lavato lui stesso il corpicino spezzato. Contuso, lacerato. Marchiato. Quelle prime strane settimane in quella casa aveva visto la pelle del conte Phantomhive guarire lentamente, anche se i grandi occhi blu e vuoti non lo facevano.

Le prime settimane del demone legate a quel particolare padrone; il più piccolo, il più giovane che aveva mai avuto. Il più formidabile. L'unico padrone che avesse mai pensato di usare i tre desideri in quel modo: vincolante, non espansivo; contenere, non afferrare. Il ragazzo aveva chiesto un'arma, uno strumento su cui poter contare: non le ricchezze. Ma non l'avrebbe fatto comunque, vero?

Non chiedevano mai cose che avevano sempre avuto.

Quel padrone aveva chiesto il controllo. Aveva dato la sua anima per quello.

Sebastian fece schioccare i denti nel silenzioso corridoio. Il ragazzo era fin troppo bravo a fare il padrone. Troppo dipendente da esso. Si era costruito un piacevole piccolo nido per se stesso, un castello di carte a sostegno della sua stessa compiacenza. Quello bruciava più della spinta delle sue dita contro il corpo eccitato: quel bambino si credeva un demone _suo eguale._ Sebastian si fermò sulla soglia della dispensa vuota, i suoi occhi che scrutavano gli scaffali in ordine, gli armadietti delle porcellane e il pavimento di arenaria ancora luccicante per lo strofinamento di Mey-Rin. «Signor Sebastian, dovrei potare i meli stamattina?» Finny si sporse verso la porta, cappello in mano, e Sebastian gli fece cenno di andarsene.

«No» disse. «Solo la clematide.» Il demone annusò l'aria, quasi assente. «Prima di mezzogiorno, per favore, pioverà di nuovo.» E Finny scomparve.
    
    
    Sebastian aggrottò la fronte.

_Ho avuto di peggio._

Il suo padrone non aveva cercato compassione, dicendo una cosa del genere. E il demone non aveva programmato di mostrare rispetto dopo averlo sentito. Doveva averlo mostrato, però, perché aveva visto lo sguardo disgustato di risposta sul viso del suo padrone, la repulsione di un mortale contro un animale che fingeva l'umanità.

Quello sguardo aveva spinto Sebastian alla sincerità.

Ovviamente la notte scorsa il piacere gli aveva bruciato nelle vene mentre aveva affondato i denti nel corpo del suo padrone. Il più grande piacere che aveva avuto dal ragazzo fino a quel momento, migliore anche della sensazione della sua pelle nuda e del suo puro sapore animale. Meglio del calore della sua vergogna o del suo tremulo desiderio. E il conte _desiderava._ In cambio aveva morso il suo cane.

Punizione; no. La punizione per un domestico era una paga ridotta. Licenziamento. Per un maggiordomo che non veniva pagato e non poteva essere licenziato: una frustata, forse. Non quello, non un morso al polso, feroce e affamato. Il ragazzo lo aveva morso perché voleva mordere. Voleva assaggiare. Voleva essere assaggiato; e l'avrebbe capito anche lui.

Sebastian appoggiò la mano contro la parete della dispensa per un momento. Il battito del suo corpo mezzo eccitato sembrava un ronzio costante; una frequenza più bassa sotto le ondulazioni del suono che aveva imparato a ignorare, il mormorio di cose mortali lontane; uccelli, bestie e linguaggio umano.

Le sue ossa dolevano. Il suo stesso appetito lo divorava. Era passato troppo tempo. L'ultima anima che aveva preso era poco più di un'eco rimasta dentro di lui, vuota, insoddisfacente, un'eco fragile di un'ardente e vivente fiamma che brillava nella sua coscienza - un punto su una mappa, un battito nella carne - due piani e dodici stanze più in alto, seduto alla scrivania di un altro. Portando il nome di un altro.

Un'eco di un'eco, uno specchio riflesso. Un sapore provocante nella mente del diavolo. Una delicata corruzione nella sua bocca.

«Signor Sebastian» disse la voce di Mey-Rin dalla cucina del personale. Il demone sussultò.

«Sì» disse. «Sono qui.»

La cameriera apparve sulla soglia, facendo una riverenza in un turbinio di gonne bianche e fresche. «Signore. Agni ha detto che Finny ha detto che hai detto che pioverà.»

«Si» disse. «E?»

«C'è il bucato steso fuori. Devo portarlo dentro?»

Sebastian guardò Mey-Rin che sbatté le palpebre dietro gli occhiali spessi. «Pensiero intelligente» disse con molta attenzione, in modo da non dire qualcos'altro, qualcosa di molto più interessante e molto meno educato. Così pronti a rinunciare alla loro autonomia, quei mortali. Così sollevati di sprofondare nella servitù e prendere i loro ordini, desiderosi di accontentare. In attesa di istruzioni, con gli occhi spalancati. Avrebbe dato due secoli di tempo per vedere il suo padrone così.

Mey-Rin sobbalzò di nuovo. «E poi la stiratura, sì?»

Metallo caldo e biancheria delicata nelle mani della cameriera. Il demone sospirò. «Della stiratura me ne occuperò io, questa sera.»

«Molto bene, signore.» Mey-Rin chinò la testa e si precipitò fuori in giardino per raccogliere la biancheria.

Stirare.

Il demone inspirò bruscamente. A volte era piuttosto difficile sopportare l'indegnità del mondo mortale, appuntata sul petto dalla piccola spilla d'argento del maggiordomo. Quella strana vita di mezzo, quella lunga fame, che separava il suo risveglio dalla sua sazietà.

Sebastian chiuse gli occhi. Era tentato, in effetti, di trovare un momento di consolazione con le sue stesse mani... affrettatamente lì in cucina, o lentamente nella sua stanza al piano di sopra. Era passato abbastanza tempo dall'ultima volta; da molto tempo non si era concesso l'auto-indulgenza del completamento con il suo stesso tocco. Era da tempo che non aveva sentito lo spasimo della sua liberazione in uno qualsiasi degli umani tremanti che aveva contaminato; per prima cosa non aveva tempo. Né l'inclinazione ad accoppiarsi con loro oltre la loro utilità, al di là della loro inevitabile rottura, mentale o meno. Pochi valevano il tributo del suo culmine.

Però era piuttosto affamato. Ora non vedeva l'ora di afferrarsi, mentre l'impronta del tocco del suo padrone continuava ad agitare il suo membro eccitato. Ma non l'avrebbe fatto. Non l'avrebbe fatto. Lo sapeva già. Non avrebbe smussato il margine del suo desiderio.

Un eone di dissolutezza e cosa, stava tentando di praticare la moderazione?

Il demone quasi sorrise.

No, non quello. Nemmeno la pazienza: solo strategia. Passi infinitesimali. Serrare lentamente. Il conte voleva essere in _controllo._ E avrebbe creduto di esserlo, fino al momento in cui non lo sarebbe più stato.

Il ragazzo aveva venduto la sua anima per avere il dominio.

Il demone era determinato a non lasciarglielo avere.

*****

Si prendeva una decisione, si sentivano i secondi trascinarsi e gonfiarsi, i piedi nudi sussultare sul filo di un rasoio, e il momento passava. La scelta era fatta e il tempo scorreva.

Solo più tardi ci si accorgeva di star sanguinando a morte.

Ciel si era piegato dietro la scrivania, aprendo il taccuino, e ora sedeva in silenzio. Le sue mani erano giunte sulla quercia levigata. Non stava nemmeno guardando le pagine bianche davanti a lui.

Non aveva programmato di farlo. Non aveva nemmeno pianificato di mordere la creatura; ma il viso pallido di Sebastian era stato così odioso, così soddisfatto di sé che Ciel non poté sopportare il pensiero del demone che lasciava la sua stanza pensando ancora di essersi fatto strada riuscendo a sfuggire a qualsiasi cosa. Sebastian si era meritato il morso, e anche di più; comunque sarebbe guarito immediatamente appena fosse sceso di sotto. Non era stata affatto una punizione.

Ma quel brivido di carne tra le gambe del demone. Caldo, osceno. Tremante sotto il suo piede, Ciel bruciava ancora al solo pensiero. Ricordava a malapena di essere entrato nel suo studio. Ricordava solo il viso di Sebastian, i suoi denti affilati e lo schioccare della lingua. Il demone gli aveva risposto con un silenzio carnivoro.

Troppo vicino all'onestà.

Sebastian ne fu infastidito, almeno. Non era stato capace di nasconderlo. O non si era preoccupato di farlo: il pensiero di aver intravisto qualcosa, sentito qualcosa della bestia sottostante fu sufficiente a far mancare a Ciel il fiato, come un rantolo nella gola, il rantolo che lo sorprendeva quando era malato... troppo spesso, ultimamente. Da quella volta al circo. Non stava ancora bene. La febbre era nelle sue ossa.

Ciel lasciò cadere la testa sulle braccia conserte. L'aveva fatto due volte ormai. Aveva toccato il demone _là_ e aveva bisogno di sapere perché ne aveva bisogno.

Aveva bisogno di sapere cosa voleva. Come ottenerlo. E come mantenerlo. Quel dolore informe era troppo terribile. Si estendeva lungo l'arco delle sue costole, scavato e pieno di ombre, e gli rimbombava nelle vene. Era in ogni centimetro di lui e ancora senza nome.

Il pensiero del corpo del demone vicino a lui era orrore, fame; era perfetto.

Non poteva vivere così, intrappolato tra il disprezzo e la suggestione di Sebastian. Tra azione e reazione. Guardando il demone legare una trappola con dita attente, con filo e ramo; il ramo si sarebbe piegato, il filo si sarebbe teso e la bestia aspettava solo che il suo padrone ci finisse in mezzo. Uno scatto. Inevitabile.

Era come un'altalena: si saliva, quasi volando, e poi c'era la discesa, come una caduta, una vertigine quando il mondo finiva sottosopra; e poi una picchiata e di nuovo un sollevamento, senza fine nel vuoto. Forse quello era l'equilibrio. Quello era l'inevitabile; tentazione e resistenza. Un debole modo di mettere le cose, però. Sottomissione e resistenza: era meglio e forse anche gestibile se era concentrato e lucido e pensava in modo molto costante a ciò che voleva veramente.

O forse era meglio non pensarci del tutto. Cercare di ignorarlo. Avrebbe potuto quasi farlo. Avrebbe potuto scambiare quella sensazione per disgusto se ci avesse provato, perché era disgusto, quel fremito nello stomaco quando pensava al tocco di Sebastian. O ai suoi denti. O ai suoi occhi, attenti. O alla sua voce calda e sommessa, la sua eccitazione tremante, e maledizione, era meglio non pensare. Sarebbe stato più doloroso. Ma più sicuro.

Era meglio non notare che la bestia lo desiderava. Ciel non sapeva cosa potesse volere da lui, ma poteva immaginarlo.

Non aveva bisogno di immaginarlo. Aveva avuto di peggio.

Gemette tra le sue braccia conserte.

Come poteva aver detto una cosa del genere alle orecchie di Sebastian? Si era abbassato tanto da parlarne: della sua storia, del suo disonore e di quelle cose non ne parlava _mai._ Non lasciava nemmeno che le sue dita vagassero sul rigonfiamento lucido del marchio a lungo guarito sulla sua schiena, nemmeno quando avvolgeva le braccia intorno al corpo dolorante mentre respirava troppo forte, troppo velocemente, svegliandosi nella notte.

Non menzionavano quel giorno, il loro incontro, il loro contratto, lui e il suo servitore, non più di quanto potessero notare al mattino che il cielo stava sopra e la terra era sotto. Rimanevano silenziosi ai margini dell'argomento.

Se non fosse stato per _quello,_ quello che avevano trovato il mese scorso sotto la casa del barone, non ci avrebbe nemmeno pensato...

Stupido.

Si era aperto al disprezzo del demone e, peggio, al suo disgustoso lampo di comprensione. Come se avesse voluto una dimostrazione di emozione dal suo servo. Disprezzava la propria debolezza. La disprezzava, quasi quanto disprezzava quel bisogno di metterla a nudo.

Non era nemmeno quello che Ciel intendeva, in piedi nel corridoio. Aveva aperto la bocca per dire: _non puoi spaventarmi; so cosa sei._

O forse, _non hai il potere di ferirmi._

Oppure _pensavo di potermi fidare di te,_ o _non hai il diritto di interrogare il conte Phantomhive._

O _non l'ho mai voluto. Questo, tutto questo. Quello che hai fatto. Quello che mi stai facendo._

Non importava. Tutte quelle cose erano bugie.

Ciel si morse la manica della giacca. Sarebbe stato cauto. Aveva bisogno di trovare il suo equilibrio. _Mai._

Non avrebbe mai detto la verità.

_Mai._

_Non ho mai avuto niente di peggio di te, Sebastian._

_*****_

Il demone obbedì all'ordine del suo padrone; non disturbò il conte fino all'ora del tè del mattino.

Aveva finito la pulizia mattutina abbastanza in fretta ed era in cucina a lavarsi le mani guantate nel lavandino in pietra del retrocucina quando sentì i passi di Agni scendere nel corridoio di servizio all'esterno. Sebastian si asciugò pensieroso le dita sullo strofinaccio di lino, premendo l'umidità dai guanti.

«È una buona giornata» disse la voce di Agni alle sue spalle. «Finny ha coltivato cetrioli.»

«Sì» disse Sebastian, senza voltarsi. «Anche se sospetto che potrebbe essere più esatto dire che Finny _ha trascurato di distruggerli._ »

«Ah» disse Agni, e Sebastian potè sentire il sorriso nella sua voce calda. «Sei molto cinico, temo.»

«Cinico» disse Sebastian «non è nemmeno la metà.» Si voltò, rivolgendo al khansama un piccolo sorriso in cambio, uno dei sorrisi più tranquilli che quasi chiunque avrebbe scambiato per piacevolezza, e guardò l'uomo aprire il cestino di vimini. _Molti_ cetrioli della serra.

«Farò al mio principe un'insalata di cetrioli. Penso che gli piacerà.»

«Il mio signorino disprezza i cetrioli» disse distrattamente Sebastian, fermandosi. Raggiunse il bancone di marmo e prese una delle cose dal tagliere di Agni. Pelle striata, verde malachite. Lo sollevò in mano.

«Prendine uno se ne hai bisogno, amico mio» disse Agni.

Inutile manierismo umano; l'aveva già preso. Ma Sebastian all'improvviso si sentì indulgente, così sorrise di nuovo.

«Grazie» disse. «Lo farò.»

Alle dieci e mezzo bussò leggermente alla porta dello studio ed entrò. Non aspettò una risposta. Sapeva di essere atteso.

Il conte sollevò a malapena la testa dalle sue scartoffie. «Mettilo lì sulla scrivania.»

«Si signore.»

Il demone lanciò un'occhiata mentre posava la tazza da tè. Il dito del suo padrone era macchiato di inchiostro, quello sottile al centro, nero sulla nocca, e lui era accigliato per il suo lavoro, serio come un ragazzino ingarbugliato nelle sue coniugazioni latine. Si sarebbe potuto quasi immaginarlo, se si ignorava il fatto che stava esaminando le vendite previste della Funtom per l'estate: un bambino a dieci minuti dal prendere una decisione che avrebbe potuto costargli mezzo milione di sterline.

«Il principe Soma desiderava venire a cavallo con voi questa mattina, signore, e l'ho informato che oggi il vostro tempo era molto occupato»

«Bene» disse il conte. «Lo vedrò dopo la mia lezione di francese.»

Sebastian aveva scelto il servizio da tè di Coalport per il suo padrone; blu uovo d'anatra e delicate rose dai bordi dorati, anche se in giardino non era neanche lontanamente la stagione delle rose. Forse era il colore blu che aveva influenzato la sua decisione davanti all'armadietto delle porcellane; era il colore che avrebbe dovuto avere il cielo, _che doveva avere,_ da qualche parte, miglia sopra le nuvole umide che si addensavano. Persino un demone poteva stancarsi del bagnato senza fine.

Fece scivolare il piattino azzurro cielo sulla scrivania mentre nella teiera il tè era in infusione. E aspettò; e cominciò a versare.

«Sebastian.»

«Mio signore.» _E ora, ecco che si inizia,_ pensò.

«Che diavolo è questo?»

«Sandwitch al cetriolo, signore.»

«Non voglio i sandwitch.»

«Ho rimosso le croste.»

«Non voglio i sandwitch.»

«Non ho capito male, mio signore.» Sebastian asciugò una goccia di tè dal piattino con il tovagliolo di lino.

«E la torta... dov'è?»

«In cucina, signore.»

«Ne abbiamo, allora.»

«Sì, mio signore.» Sebastian si spazzolò le mani guantate. «Mela e cannella. L'ho fatta questa mattina.»

«Perché non è qui?»

«Non c'era spazio nel piatto accanto ai sandwitch.»

Il ragazzo lo stava guardando. La sua bocca rosa era stretta come un morbido bottone foderato. «Non prendermi in giro. Non voglio i sandwitch. Portali via e portami qualcosa di meglio.»

Sebastian si inchinò. «I cetrioli sono freschi di questa mattina, dalle serre della tenuta. Dobbiamo sostenere la produzione di cibo di nostra proprietà, mio signore; e in questo clima fresco, i prodotti freschi scarseggiano. Lo spreco non è un'abitudine appropriata da dimostrare, signore.»

E il ragazzo inghiottì. Le sue richieste. Il suo orgoglio. Le scuse del suo servo. Era delizioso da guardare.

«Molto bene, allora.» Il conte sbuffò bruscamente. «Fai di meglio per il tè del pomeriggio.»

«Certamente, mio signore.»

Sebastian lasciò lo studio e il ragazzino scontento al suo lavoro pesante. Il conte quel giorno non avrebbe trovato la felicità, nemmeno il più piccolo frammento di essa. Non se il demone avesse avuto il controllo sulla faccenda.

Cosa che fece.

Sebastian sorrise.

Tenne le redini. Lo aveva sempre fatto. Il ragazzo doveva semplicemente ricordarlo.

*****

«Signorino, signore» disse la voce di Mey-Rin su per le scale. «La signora Rodkin è qui per le vostre lezioni.»

E lo era anche lei, ed erano le due e mezzo, e Ciel sbuffò.

Nessuna torta per il tè del mattino; schifosa torta di patate e porri per pranzo. Nemmeno la pancetta dentro. E ora _lezioni._

Si diresse lentamente verso la biblioteca.

Si era goduto la pausa dal suo ritorno dall'ultima missione. Le lezioni quel giorno sembravano inutili. Ogni giorno lo erano. Quasi non si aspettava di vivere abbastanza a lungo da raggiungere la maggiore età. Una sorta di secca ironia; la sua giornata era programmata rigorosamente, al minuto, e l'anno successivo avrebbe potuto essere morto e sepolto.

Abbastanza pacificamente sepolto.

Ciel prese posto al tavolo dello studio con un sospiro. La pioggia stava tornando di nuovo, poteva vederla attraverso le piccole finestre. Forse il principe Soma aveva ragione. Sarebbe stato piuttosto carino incolpare l'umore di qualcuno per il tempo e nient'altro.

La signora Rodkin era piccola, grassoccia, anziana, ingannevolmente dolce; la maggior parte degli altri suoi giovani allievi erano donne, a quanto pareva, qualcuno a un certo punto l'aveva convinta che i bambini maschi erano irrimediabilmente vili.

Molti di loro lo erano, naturalmente, e Ciel era abbastanza certo di essere uno dei dannati. Ma la sua affermazione rimaneva offensiva.

Stava guardando Ciel con sospetto da sopra i suoi occhiali dalla montatura metallica mentre eseguiva i suoi esercizi da manuale.

«Hai usato la forma femminile dell'aggettivo in non meno di tre delle tue frasi. Deve essere _noirs_ senza _e,_ mio signore.»

«Pensavo la pronuncia fosse la stessa» disse Ciel. «Scusi.» Si doveva usare un certo tipo di maniere con la maggior parte degli adulti, altrimenti si preoccupavano e segnavano ingiustamente il lavoro, anche quando le risposte erano corrette.

«Si pronuncia allo stesso modo» disse la signora Rodkin. «Ma è scritto in modo diverso. Devi guardare i tuoi aggettivi molto attentamente, mio signore.»

«Non credo che stiano andando da nessuna parte» mormorò Ciel; e quella era la cosa bella degli umani. Soprattutto i vecchietti: erano abbastanza sordi. Sebastian avrebbe potuto far finta di non averlo sentito, ma l'avrebbe fatto, se invece fosse stato lui seduto lì al tavolo. Probabilmente poteva sentirlo dalla cucina proprio in quel momento.

Ciel sospirò e appoggiò il mento sulle mani giunte.

«Hai finito la pagina ottantaquattro, mio signore?»

«Sì» disse. «No. Quasi.» Prese di nuovo la matita. «Abbiamo già esaminato questo aspetto.»

«E lo stiamo esaminando di nuovo, mio signore.»

«Tutta questa grammatica è del tutto necessaria?»

«La grammatica è il fondamento di ogni lingua, mio signore» disse la signora Rodkin in tono sottile. «Non è in fase di negoziazione.»

«Il mio francese parlato è piuttosto buono.» Il che era vero. Ciel non aveva molte speranze, però; la donna era spietata quasi quanto lui.

«Il tuo maggiordomo ha ritenuto necessario rivedere gli ultimi mesi del tuo lavoro.»

_Quel coglione. Quel vero stronzo._

«Certo che l'ha fatto» mormorò Ciel.

 _Il mio maggiordomo sa che il mio francese è già buono come il suo. Non ti ha detto che lo parlo da quando avevo tre anni. Non ti ha detto molto,_ pensò.

Gli occhi acquosi della signora Rodkin erano quasi socchiusi. «Il signor Michaelis sembra molto preoccupato per la qualità della tua istruzione. Il tuo curriculum è enciclopedico.»

«Sì» disse Ciel. «Enciclopedico è la parola adatta.»

No, non proprio; aveva già controllato i venticinque volumi Britannica che si trovavano sullo scaffale dietro la testa grigia della signora Rodkin, e non c'era nemmeno una voce per _l'Insopportabile Bastardo Maggiordomo._

Erano state le ultime vacanze di Natale e Ciel si era molto annoiato.

Ma aveva trovato un'affascinante manciata di pagine nel settimo volume, nascosto tra _Demoivre, Abraham (1667-1754)_ e _De Morgan, Augustus (1806-1871)._

_La parola demone deriva dal greco daimōn, la cui etimologia è troppo dubbia per spiegare il suo significato originale._ Non c'era nessuna sorpresa lì. Dubbioso davvero; non sarebbe stato facile scoprire cosa fosse la creatura. Nessun semplice insieme di indicazioni: _per controllare il proprio demone in sicurezza, bisognava:_ cosa? Probabilmente non bisognava provocarli. Non bisognava stuzzicare il loro corpo fino a quando quel pericoloso bagliore caldo non si era acceso nei loro occhi e non fossero stati costretti ad abbassare le lunghe ciglia in segno di deferenza. O non si prendevano nemmeno la briga di nasconderlo e guardavano indietro con velenosa sfida.

Non c'era alcuna regola chiara per legare un diavolo in modo sicuro.

Il che era un problema solo se si voleva essere al sicuro.

L'articolo dell'enciclopedia era stato abbastanza dettagliato, però. C'erano state un po' di divagazioni sulla possessione demoniaca e le credenze tribali; i demoni erano accusati di ogni sorta di malattie e afflizioni. Non ingiustamente, se Sebastian aveva detto la verità sulla peste nera. E lo doveva essere: non mentiva, vero?

Poi c'erano state delle sciocchezze sul fatto che i demoni non fossero altro che fantasmi; chiaramente era sbagliato; il maggiordomo al piano di sotto non era mai stato un umano. Non aveva mai dato nulla che valesse la pena tenere. Non aveva mai perso nulla che valesse la pena avere. Veniva da un posto che non era quello in cui viveva ora. C'era un frammento su succubi e incubi, _demoni notturni che si accoppiano con donne e uomini nel sonno._

Oh? Noioso. Meglio essere svegli per quello, pensò. E poi si tornava alle solite parole senza senso su Satana e le piaghe delle locuste e degli angeli caduti e, oh, una nota interessante: nelle prime religioni, un demone non era necessariamente malvagio; solo _qualcos'altro,_ tra uomo e dio, nel bene o nel male.

Interessante e totale immondizia. Non male. Chi l'aveva mai scritto? Non avevano mai visto quella pozza di ombre, un'oscurità animalesca, un flusso di orrore vivente. Non ne avevano mai sentito il tocco. Cosa avrebbero scritto se l'avessero fatto?

Non avevano mai visto Sebastian prendere la testa di un uomo con le sue mani guantate di bianco e premere il teschio fino a farlo scricchiolare e scrocchiare, sorridendo al suo padrone attraverso lo spruzzo di sangue sul viso. Come un cucciolo che lasciava cadere il cadavere di un uccello spezzato sulla soglia e restava in piedi scodinzolante.

Che aspetto avrebbe avuto una creatura che non si prendeva cura né del bene né del male, ma solo del suo mostruoso io?

« _J'espère que tu fais, attention._ »

«Sto prestando attenzione» disse Ciel.

Sospirò. La signora Rodkin gli si rivolse usando il _tutoi,_ una forma di discorso riservata agli animali domestici e ai bambini, o usata tra pari; doveva ancora usare il rispettoso _vous_ quando gli parlava, sebbene fosse un lord e lei fosse un'irritante vecchia insegnante di francese. La distinzione era ingiusta.

Ciel non lo disse, però.

Disse invece qualcos'altro, sottovoce, mentre iniziava a correggere la sua settima pagina di aggettivi: «J _e déteste chaque partie de toi._ »

_Odio ogni cosa di te._

E nel caso in cui il demone l'avesse frainteso, due piani più in basso e diciotto stanze più in là, in piedi in cucina: « _Toi. Sebastian._ »

*****

Ci fu una pausa nella pioggia.

Ciel si appoggiò alla finestra del corridoio, allargando le sue dita calde sul vetro freddo e osservando la nebbia del proprio calore strisciarvi attraverso.

La carrozza del principe era arrivata da Londra e stava scricchiolando sul vialetto di ghiaia in basso, anche se Soma non sembrava ancora pronto a partire; era nel salotto giallo al piano di sotto, a suonare il piano. Ciel si corresse. Giocare con il pianoforte. Il rumore affannato lo raggiunse anche lassù nel corridoio sopra le porte del maniero.

Sebastian stava aspettando laggiù, fuori, in fondo alle scale. Si stava rivolgendo al cocchiere e i cavalli fumanti si fermarono, e anche la carrozza; il suo maggiordomo stava dicendo qualcosa ai cavalli, fermandosi per appoggiare la mano contro uno dei forti colli scuri.

Agni stava portando fuori i bauli da viaggio del principe, trascinandoli giù per i gradini. Soma aveva il doppio dei bagagli di Ciel quando viaggiava, solo Dio sapeva cosa stava portando con sé.

Sebastian aveva voltato le spalle ai cavalli e stava dicendo qualcosa ad Agni. Agni rideva, ma quello significava ben poco; l'uomo rideva di tutto. Non era nemmeno fastidioso come si sarebbe potuto immaginare. C'erano persone peggiori da avere in giro. Almeno il khansama ascoltava per lo più; non come Soma, che saltava come un gatto distratto a ogni idea che gli passava davanti.

Stavano caricando i bauli.

Agni li stava sollevando e tutti stavano sistemando le pesanti casse da viaggio nel portapacchi della carrozza, con il cocchiere londinese che arrancava pesantemente nel suo grande cappotto e il drappo del turbante bianco di Agni che sventolava nel vento forte, e Sebastian, snello, nero ed elegante, balzò giù dalla carrozza con un lungo passo.

Esibizionista.

Agni disse qualcosa.

E poi Sebastian sorrise di rimando ad Agni, scuotendo la testa con una strana, piccola e sprezzante scrollata. In piedi con le mani guantate di bianco dietro la schiena. Dritto sui gradini d'ingresso, ridendo, e Ciel si voltò dalla finestra.

La vedeva di rado ora, quella faccia odiosa e arrogante che Sebastian portava ancora a volte quando non era silenzioso e paziente e fingeva di ascoltare. Il demone raramente gliela lasciava vedere. Ciel non aveva dimenticato, però, come l'essere l'aveva guardato, le sue nere risate mentre era ancora rannicchiato nella sua gabbia. Come lo guardava mentre stipulavano il contratto, osservandolo freddamente dall'altra parte del tavolo. Seduto accanto ad un altare e un corpo; il corpo di qualcuno, insanguinato. Un qualcuno sbagliato.

Non aveva dimenticato le dita impazienti del demone che picchiettavano sul bordo del tavolo mentre aspettava che il suo padrone smettesse di piangere _di nuovo._

Non avrebbe dimenticato quelle cose.

Sebastian si comportava con più attenzione in quei giorni. Aveva imparato a indossare la sua umanità più comodamente; aveva imparato che la maggior parte degli umani non sorrideva mentre cavava occhi grondanti e strappava le costole da un petto urlante. Aveva sorriso ad Agni dai gradini, aveva sorriso leggermente come avrebbe fatto un bambino. Era così che si comportava ancora quando il suo padrone non era presente? Ciel non aveva modo di indovinare. Non aveva intenzione di scendere in cucina e accertarsene di persona. Non gli era mai stato permesso di andare laggiù, nemmeno quando... _quando_. E allora era stato anche più affollato, con le sguattere, i valletti e l'intera squadra di cameriere, e Tanaka che batteva forte le mani e la signora Garrett, la cuoca con il berretto storto e... Adesso non andava nelle cucine. Erano silenziose, quasi vuote. L'intera casa lo era. Anche con i servi che ora vivevano lì, e Tanaka tornato al suo posto, sonnecchiando nell'ufficio dell'amministratore. Era ancora silenziosa.

Sebastian, però. Ciel diede un'ultima occhiata fuori dalla finestra prima di voltarsi in fondo al corridoio per trovare Soma.

Il maggiordomo occupava parecchio spazio per una creatura così vaporosamente celata.

Aveva sentito il principe chiamare prima ancora di scendere le scale.

«Stiamo partendo!»

Ciel si fermò in fondo alle scale. «Ho notato.»

«Ti sentirai così _solo,_ Ciel!»

E anche Soma sembrava piuttosto serio, in piedi nell'atrio anteriore, risplendente di quell'ampia e piuttosto travolgente esuberanza, una macchia di colore accanto ad Agni; i due uomini brillavano come gioielli contro il sobrio pavimento bianco e nero.

Ciel sospirò. _Solo._ La mente del principe non era progettata per l'ironia. Valeva comunque la pena provare. «Sarò indicibilmente solo» disse «ma ho piena fiducia che sopravviverò in questa casa vuota a prescindere.»

No; non uno sfarfallio. Tuttavia pensò che Sebastian stesse sorridendo, in piedi in silenzio dietro Agni.

Il principe tese le braccia. «Mi mancherai, Ciel.»

«Sì» disse Ciel con attenzione. Soma era incline a inutili dimostrazioni di affetto fisico e in momenti come quelli valeva la pena stare all'erta. Saluti e addii, od ogni volta che il principe era particolarmente felice. O particolarmente turbato. Era indiscriminatamente emotivo, veramente.

«Posso venire a trovarti di nuovo presto?»

«Certo.» Ciel si infilò le mani in tasca. Il principe sarebbe tornato comunque, che lo avesse permesso o no. Avrebbe anche potuto sembrare gentile, per una volta.

«Ad Agni e me piace sempre stare qui. Non è vero, Agni?» Il khansama si inchinò profondamente al fianco del principe. «E il giardino è così bello.»

«Non grazie a Finny» disse Ciel cogliendo il sospiro di Sebastian. «Al momento il giardino è pieno di ramoscelli spogli e fango.»

«Oh, ma i narcisi sono molto carini. Arrivederci, Ciel!»

Dannazione.

L'abbraccio di Soma fu stretto ed entusiasta e Ciel si lasciò pendere mollemente. Se uno faceva finta di essere morto, il suo corpo senza vita sarebbe stato lasciato in pace abbastanza presto. Nessuno sembrava aver mai detto una cosa del genere al principe, però, e Ciel fu abbastanza sicuro di sentire le punte dei piedi lasciare il terreno prima che Soma finalmente lo liberasse.

«Infatti.» Ciel si raddrizzò la giacca. Sebastian sorrideva maliziosamente.

Soma sospirò. « _Devi_ lasciarmi venire a trovarti non appena avrai finito con questa faccenda. Pasqua? Quand'è Pasqua?»

«Sei settimane? Mancano mesi.»

«Fine aprile» mormorò Sebastian.

«Fine aprile» disse Ciel. Il principe aggrottò la fronte.

«La Pasqua è adatta?»

«Va bene.»

« _Cos'è_ la Pasqua?»

«Davvero» disse Ciel «non ho tempo per questo. Fate buon viaggio.»

Dovette sopportare altri due abbracci prima che il principe fosse finalmente pronto e Sebastian tenesse la porta aperta. Gli echi sembrarono incredibilmente forti, voci nell'atrio e sui gradini fuori, e Ciel si rese conto che senza Soma e Agni, la casa sarebbe stata davvero molto vuota; vuota per dieci giorni, finché gli ospiti non sarebbero arrivati alla sua porta per il fine settimana in campagna, per il vino, la caccia, il biliardo e certi omicidi; vuota a parte il demone, ovviamente, che occupava troppo spazio sotto il suo tetto.

La sua ombra riempiva ogni stanza.

«Bene» disse Sebastian quando risalì i gradini ed entrò. C'era un ricco tono di soddisfazione nella sua voce. «Almeno adesso saremo in grado di svolgere un lavoro adeguato, signore.»

«Avevo già un sacco di lavoro oggi» disse Ciel. Una risposta abbastanza rigida da non sembrare una lamentela infantile. «Due ore di grammatica francese.»

«Sì» rispose Sebastian e non avrebbe dovuto suonare come le fusa di un gatto.

«E tu.» Ciel lo guardò. «Sei impegnato questo pomeriggio?»

«Certo, signore.» Il maggiordomo ebbe il coraggio di sembrare paziente. «Domani perderemo mezza giornata in ricognizione in città e qui al maniero ci sono i preparativi da fare.» Sembrava quasi infastidito. Ma Sebastian era sempre infastidito dal fatto che non potesse semplicemente andare a fare quelle cose da solo. Come se Ciel avesse dovuto fidarsi di lui, per suo conto. «Devo preparare il pasto serale e stirare una quantità di bucato piuttosto formidabile. Se c'è qualcosa che il mio signore richiede da me, comunque...»

Sebastian lasciò una mezza domanda e inclinò la testa con un attento guizzo negli occhi. Caldo, affamato. Liquido, increspato. Un distillato di depravazione che fece deglutire Ciel.

«Certo che c'è» disse. «Non hai ancora spalato le stalle. Mi aspetto di essere obbedito, sai.»

E Ciel si voltò e tornò di sopra, in biblioteca, nella lunga stanza semi-illuminata che odorava di umidità, carta e lucido per legno ed era quasi, _quasi_ l'odore che ricordava, di un tempo in cui era troppo piccolo per arrivare all'interruttore della luce.

Avrebbe mantenuto l'equilibrio.

Avrebbe letto e non avrebbe pensato a niente.

Avrebbe potuto confondere quella sensazione, se ci avesse provato. Poteva fingere di non aver paura di incontrare gli occhi del suo maggiordomo.


	5. Supra

Il suo padrone suonò per il tè alle quattro e il campanello di servizio che tintinnava sulla parete della cucina accanto a Sebastian era etichettato Biblioteca.

Come se avesse bisogno di un segnale per sapere dov'era il piccolo cuore affamato.

Il maggiordomo aveva già il servizio da tè che lo aspettava sul vassoio, terraglia di Wedgwood: figure nette e di un bianco innevato come un fregio classico su di un mozzafiato sfondo blu. Il suo padrone avrebbe apprezzato la delicatezza delle vesti svolazzanti, le figure eleganti. La silhouette delle colonne in rilievo. Le piccole capre cornute, ancora saltellanti mentre venivano condotte al macello.

Sorrise sulle scale.

«Sei in ritardo.»

«Ah.» Sebastian non diede nemmeno un'occhiata all'orologio sulla mensola del caminetto quando entrò. «Non credo proprio, mio signore; ma forse l'orologio ha bisogno di carica. Sono quasi due minuti di ritardo, credo. Questo clima umido è duro per i meccanismi delicati.»

Il suo padrone ancora non si degnò di rispondere quando Sebastian iniziò a servire il suo tè pomeridiano; il ragazzo fingeva di leggere, con il mento appuntito appoggiato sul pugno chiuso. I suoi capelli morbidi gli cadevano sugli occhi. A gambe incrociate sulla poltrona in pelle color castagna, il principino. Molto probabilmente era amareggiato per il fatto che gli erano stati dati i compiti extra. Come avrebbe dovuto essere.

«Avrete un paio di giorni impegnativi di organizzazione dopo che domani riceveremo le notizie da Londra, signore. Ci vorrà un po' di pianificazione per garantire che le vostre lezioni non vengano trascurate.»

«Sì.» Gelido.

Oh cielo, signore. Un bel broncio. «Sono sicuro che Undertaker sarà lieto di rivedervi, mio signore.»

Una scrollata di spalle.

«Deve essere piuttosto piacevole per lui avere un visitatore con un battito cardiaco.»

Silenzio.

«Posso chiedervi quale pagamento intendete dargli questa volta?»

«No» disse freddamente il conte, ma girò leggermente la testa. «È ancora in debito dall'ultima volta. È stato pagato in cambio di niente; penso che possa permettersi un favore gratuitamente.»

«Capisco» disse di nuovo il demone.

Non aveva visto nulla, ovviamente. Il conte gli aveva ordinato di non guardare. Sebastian era stato messo fuori ad aspettare come un cane alla porta. Ma l'aveva sentito, nel lungo silenzio del laboratorio all'interno; nessuna risata da parte di Undertaker, solo un respiro affannoso, una zuffa tranquilla e lo squittio del suo padrone.

Il conte avrebbe chiamato il suo servo se ne avesse avuto bisogno. Se si fosse rivelato peggio di quanto si fosse aspettato, più di quanto era disposto a dare, ma Sebastian era rimasto sorpreso; al ragazzo non piaceva essere toccato. Non la mano di un mendicante sull'orlo del suo cappotto o i caldi abbracci della sua fidanzata. Per sopportare la mano dalle unghie affilate del becchino, quindi, le dita vaganti sotto la camicia, sopra la gola, il respiro troppo vicino alla sua guancia... beh. Permetterlo per lussuria era una cosa. Consentirlo per orgoglio ne era un'altra e Sebastian non era sicuro di cosa trovasse più riprovevole o più delizioso.

Quando Sebastian era rientrato, il ragazzo era apparso spiegazzato come un cucciolo frustato, in piedi senza il cappotto. Srotolandosi le maniche della camicia. Furiosamente arrossato. Deciso a non parlarne nemmeno; quello era certamente orgoglio. Per permettere una qualsiasi cosa, però, il ragazzo che non voleva nessun altro corpo vicino a lui... forse era stato qualcosa di più, dopotutto. Non l'aveva fatto per la Regina né per il Paese.

Bisogno e orgoglio, quindi. Tutti e due. Il piccolo signore era combattuto e lo sarebbe stato finché non avesse deciso.

«Confido che le vostre lezioni con la signora Rodkin siano andate bene oggi, signore.»

Silenzio.

Sebastian toccò con le dita guantate il lato della teiera bollente. Testando, testando. «Il vostro francese sta migliorando, signore.»

Questa volta il suo padrone sbuffò. « _C'est ça?_ Non me ne ero accorto.» Secco mentre agitava le sue piccole dita sottili verso il basso tavolo della biblioteca accanto a lui. «Tè. Sto aspettando.»

Il demone prese la piccola brocca di porcellana. «Desiderate il latte questo pomeriggio?»

«Sì.»

Il chiaro tremolio del tè ambrato all'interno della tazza si offuscò mentre Sebastian versava e mescolava. Latteo; colorato di tannino. Pallido come seta filata grezza. Il colore preciso della pelle sulla gola liscia del suo padrone. Il demone fu tentato di dirlo e poi guardare la pelle del ragazzo appannarsi e colorarsi come il tè. Non lo fece.

Sebastian gli porse la tazza.

Il conte la prese con cura tra le sue piccole dita ferme e gettò i suoi rapidi occhi sul disegno prima di sorseggiare. Alberi e pilastri e figure. «Hmph» disse. «Wedgwood. Cos'è questo disegno, un oracolo?»

Sebastian gli sorrise. «Un sacrificio pagano, mio signore.»

«Hmph» disse di nuovo il ragazzo. E mise giù la sua tazza da tè. «Comunque corrisponde alla mia giacca.»

Ed era vero. Corrispondeva anche al suo occhio, in realtà, e Sebastian si accigliò guardando verso il vassoio. Il colore blu chiaro, sereno, non offuscato. Proprio la tinta dello sguardo del suo padrone.

Doveva ricordarsi di scegliere qualcosa di giallo la mattina seguente.

«Penso che la signora Rodkin fosse soddisfatta della vostra revisione grammaticale, signore.»

«Non parlarmi mentre leggo.» Il conte era di nuovo chino sul libro. « _Plus de sucre._ »

Sebastian chinò la testa mentre raggiungeva la zuccheriera. « _Comme tu veux._ »

_Come desideri._

E il ragazzo se ne accorse, proprio come il demone si aspettava.

«Ti stai rivolgendo a me con il _tutoie,_ adesso.» Il conte alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro. Arrogante con quel grazioso occhio azzurro. «Non sapevo di averti dato il permesso.»

«Ah.» Sebastian era completamente occupato a versare lo zucchero con il cucchiaino, ma si accigliò leggermente per indicare che, naturalmente, si sarebbe inchinato se fosse stato possibile. «Mi scuso, mio signore. Devo aver capito male.»

«Sei tu che hai bisogno di un ripasso grammaticale.»

«Siete stato voi a parlarmi così questo pomeriggio, durante la vostra lezione. Non è vero, signore?»

_Toi. Sebastian._

«Oh. Hai sentito.» Il conte non sembrava preoccupato mentre si leccava leggermente l'indice e girava pagina.

«Manco di sentire molto poco, soprattutto se viene menzionato il mio nome, mio signore.» Non poteva non mancare di sentire più di quanto potesse ignorare un ago che premeva in profondità nella sua carne. Ma non sarebbe stato saggio spiegare.

«Mi rivolgerò a te come mi pare. Sono il tuo datore di lavoro.»

Sebastian lo guardò. Il ragazzo stava guardando il suo libro.

Ma il demone non era ancora pronto per il silenzio. «Non sapevo che vi riferiste ai vostri servi in questi...» fece una pausa «...termini familiari, mio signore.»

«Non lo faccio. Solo con il cane.»

Oh, la purezza del suo faccino viziato.

«Usereste la lingua come una restrizione, mio signore?»

«È un collare buono come un altro. La grammatica è il fondamento di una civiltà, a quanto pare» disse il ragazzo lanciando uno sguardo a Sebastian dall'ombra dei suoi capelli scuri. «Sono solo parole. Stai obiettando?»

«Sto dubitando, signore.»

«Non farlo» disse il ragazzo. «Tu mi appartieni.»

E Sebastian infilò le mani doloranti dietro la schiena e le contrasse strettamente. La pressione di un'unghia nera avrebbe potuto spaccare l'angolo di quella deliziosa bocca acida. _Sono solo parole._ Le parole non avrebbero dovuto pungerlo come la coda di uno scorpione. Non avrebbero dovuto risvegliare il suo corpo come un tocco.

Non aiutava affatto il fatto che le parole fossero vere.

«Capisco, signore. Denota proprietà, quindi.»

«Ovviamente. Indossi la livrea di casa mia.»

«Casa  _ vostra, _ signore?» 

Il ragazzo arrossì lentamente, magnificamente, gli occhi bassi e fissi sulla pagina. «Casa Phantomhive. La mia livrea, la mia casa, il mio _ maggiordomo _ ...» Alzò lo sguardo, il suo sguardo azzurro ampio e pericoloso. 

«Sì, signore.» Sebastian incontrò con fermezza la sua faccia fredda. «Il vostro contratto.» Sollevò la mano sinistra guantata. Poteva sentirne la pelle diventare calda sotto il cotone bianco, un crepitio come l'elettricità che ronzava tra i fili del telefono e ronzava nelle lontane nuvole temporalesche. «Esatto.» Il ragazzo lo stava guardando con un brutto guizzo di trionfo. «Non è quella proprietà?» «Sì.»  _ Oh, sì. _ Sebastian si permise di sorridere al suo padrone mentre si inchinava. Uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi, quelli lenti che cominciavano agli angoli delle labbra e sembravano sempre disturbare maggiormente i mortali; qualsiasi mortale. Quel piccolo umano in particolare. «Si signore. Sembra che voi mi possediate. Assolutamente, mio signore. Irrevocabilmente.» Lasciò che la sua voce si addolcisse. «Quasi completamente come io vi possiedo.» 

Il ragazzo lo guardò e mise giù la sua tazza di tè. La sua voce era sottile come una lastra di ghiaccio. «Il mio sigillo lega la tua obbedienza.»

«Sì.» Sebastian non lasciò traccia di calore nella sua voce bassa. «E il mio sigillo lega la vostra anima.»

Si guardarono l'un l'altro.

Ciel respirava troppo velocemente; Sebastian poteva vedere il sollevarsi del nodo di seta sulla gola sottile e pulsante. Il ragazzo aveva mai sentito qualcosa tremare nel suo occhio quando chiamava il nome del suo servo? Avrebbe dovuto. Avrebbe dovuto sentire bruciare. Bambino sciocco, aver dato così tanto per tutto ciò ed esserne ancora vincolato.

Sebastian si chiese cosa stesse pensando il conte per causare quella terribile piccola oscurità nel suo sguardo.

*****

Anche il ragazzo se lo stava chiedendo.

Poteva sentire l'ustione nel suo occhio ricoperto di seta che in qualche modo gli diceva di più di quando aveva la capacità visiva sul mondo, e si chiedeva se il suo servitore potesse sentire lo stesso ronzio attraverso il suo sigillo così come poteva farlo lui. La stessa freddezza nelle sue ossa. Lo stesso dolore al petto.

Nella biblioteca c'era silenzio.

E forse quello era equilibrio. Un punto fermo, sospeso sulla lama del rasoio mentre si guardavano l'un l'altro. Forse nessuno dei due era sicuro di come le cose sarebbero andate.

«Dammi la mia dannata torta» disse Ciel distogliendo lo sguardo.

«Signore» disse il demone posando il piattino sull'ampio bracciolo di cuoio ricurvo della sedia di Ciel.

Ciel lo guardò. Mele a fette, bucce luminose verdi e dorate e rosso rosato. Fece un respiro profondo.

«Questa non è affatto una torta.»

«Le vostre capacità di osservazione mi abbagliano, signorino.» Sebastian non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo. Il suo bel profilo era nitido e remoto come la sagoma di una montagna.

«Ti avevo detto di darmi la torta per il tè del pomeriggio.» Ciel incrociò le braccia. La bestia non sarebbe scappata da quella situazione.

«Con rispetto, mio signore...» e mai una voce fu così intensamente gocciolante miele, così del tutto indifferente «non l'avete fatto. Mi avete detto di fare di meglio. Meglio è un giudizio e ho applicato il mio.»

«Mele.»

«Infatti.»

«Mele.»

«Ripetervi non le farà sparire, mio signore.»

E questo fu tutto.

Le dita di Ciel affondarono nelle sue braccia incrociate. «Devo infilzarti con una forchetta?»

«I vostri denti erano abbastanza sufficienti, mio signore» disse il demone. «Forse possiamo risparmiare qualcosa per domani.»

Basta. _Basta._ Ciel si alzò dalla sedia.

«Sebastian. Qui.» Breve, come si poteva comandare un cane.

«Sì, signore.» Il demone sembrò soffocare a malapena il suo sospiro mentre attraversava il tappeto sbiadito verso il suo padrone. Il suo bel viso pallido era dipinto in una smorfia di noia. «Se intendete usare la forchetta, signore, vi chiedo solo di permettermi di arrotolare il polsino della camicia prima di iniziare. Le macchie di sangue sono piuttosto fastidiose da rimuovere.»

Oh, era quasi allettante. La forchetta da dessert argentata che luccicava infilata nella carne insanguinata di Sebastian.

Ma no, non ancora, non ora. Ciel si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. Cominciò a sbottonarsi i pantaloncini e si chiese se Sebastian potesse vedere le sue dita tremare. I bottoni erano rigidi. Era troppo lento. Si sentiva già mezzo eccitato al pensiero. Gli occhi del demone erano su di lui. I pantaloncini si aprirono, finalmente, correttamente, e caddero ai suoi piedi. Li cacciò via.

Si spinse all'indietro sull'ampio bracciolo di cuoio ricurvo della poltrona, sedendosi a cavalcioni sul bordo e Sebastian lo guardò. In guardia. _Ora stai prestando attenzione, non è vero? Feccia demoniaca._

«Inginocchiati» disse Ciel.

Il maggiordomo eseguì, in silenzio. Attento come un gatto. I suoi occhi allungati erano liquidi, semichiusi per la cautela, e guizzavano su Ciel, sulle mani e il viso e le gambe nude penzolanti. Tra loro.

«Più vicino» disse Ciel.

Sebastian si mosse in ginocchio. Le mani di Ciel erano all'altezza delle ampie spalle avvolte nella lana nera.

«Adesso» disse Ciel. «Succhia.» La sua bocca sembrava traboccante di miele.

Sebastian rimase in silenzio. Poi si aggiustò la cravatta. «Bene» disse. Stava esitando? «Avete sorpreso persino me, signore.» Ed era strano, il suo piccolo sguardo in su.

Ciel lo guardò freddamente. «Zitto» disse. «Come se non ti avessi già detto prima di farlo.» Non era vero. Non aveva mai ordinato alla creatura di farlo, non con la bocca. Semplicemente non era riuscito a dirgli di fermarsi. Era quasi la stessa cosa.

«Non proprio in queste circostanze, signorino» disse Sebastian. «Non come punizione.» I suoi occhi erano indicibilmente luminosi e sgradevoli.

Era vero. Quello era il dannato punto.

«Hai intenzione di disobbedirmi?»

«No, signorino» disse il demone e Ciel sentì la sua eccitazione gonfiarsi, un fremito, solo guardando il bagliore delle sottili narici di Sebastian.

Le dita guantate del maggiordomo si posarono leggermente sulle ginocchia aperte di Ciel. E poi scivolarono lentamente verso le caviglie munite di calze, troppo lentamente, e Ciel sentì un buffo brivido alla base della schiena. Comunque era piacevole. Ecco come doveva essere; era sicuro, calmo, appollaiato sopra il suo demone; chiuse gli occhi mentre la testa scura si chinava verso di lui.

Le adorabili labbra arrabbiate lo avvolsero. Calde, improvvise.

Sospirò. Era delizioso. L'obbedienza del suo servo e il primo tocco della sua bocca. Le sue labbra morbide. Ciel non poteva negare che la bestia fosse brava in quello. Un demone aveva abbastanza tempo per esercitarsi, probabilmente.

Era bello, molto bello, e Sebastian si prendeva il suo tempo, si muoveva con cautela e l'eccitazione nello stomaco di Ciel si stava stabilizzando sempre più in basso. Però era diverso. Perché era diverso?

Riaprì gli occhi.

Ovviamente il demone glielo aveva già fatto. Ma non era la stessa cosa e il suo stomaco si contrasse. Era aperto alla luce del giorno, lì. Poteva vedere esattamente cosa stava facendo la bocca impura di Sebastian. Riusciva a vedere se stesso, la base del suo stesso membro nudo e non era sicuro che gli piacesse. E la bestia lo stava guardando e le sue labbra bagnate erano arricciate in un sorriso brutale.

Ciel voleva distogliere lo sguardo da _quello_ sguardo. Non lo fece.

Sebastian allontanò la bocca e lambì il membro penzolante di Ciel con la punta della sua lunga lingua pallida. La fece roteare intorno alla base di lui e leccò umidamente come un gatto mostruoso. Una lunga lingua, appuntita. Corposa. Attorcigliata.

Ciel aveva la gola stretta e si schiarì bruscamente. Sperava che suonasse come un'irritazione. «Non così» disse e il demone sbatté le palpebre con i suoi affusolati occhi malvagi.

«Non come cosa, signore?» Le sopracciglia di Sebastian erano inarcate mentre leccava di nuovo la carne tremante di Ciel.

 _Non come quello. Non come se ti stessi divertendo._ Non poteva parlare.

Il succhiamento di Sebastian era lento, deliberato. Rumoroso.

Ciel voleva chiudere gli occhi. Se solo avesse potuto distogliere lo sguardo da esso. Era troppo, poter vedere. Guardare il lento movimento della testa scura del demone, pesante contro di lui, annidata tra le sue gambe.

Infinitamente lento e delicato. Il minimo fluttuare della lingua lungo la parte inferiore. Scivolando su e giù per la lunghezza, rapido, scivoloso.

Poi più forte e la bocca si chiuse contro il suo corpo.

La pressione della bocca del suo servo era forte e dura e Ciel si conficcò le unghie nelle sue stesse cosce nude. Voleva chinarsi in avanti e tenere le spalle di Sebastian, tenergli il nitido colletto, ma in quel caso la creatura avrebbe capito che ne aveva bisogno.

Lo fece. Ne aveva bisogno. Per quanto tempo la creatura aveva pianificato di prendere il controllo? Era già completamente in tensione tra le labbra di Sebastian, ma rimase fermo, e se fosse riuscito a gestirsi per un altro momento avrebbe potuto finire e fingere di non aver visto quello sguardo del suo servitore, quello svolazzare delle ciglia scure del suo maggiordomo. Il peccaminoso raccogliersi della sua bocca.

Sebastian lasciò le caviglie di Ciel per strofinarlo, per premere un pollice guantato sotto il suo membro fino al morbido rigonfiamento della carne. Ciel si dimenò sul bracciolo della poltrona. «Oh» disse con tutta la vivacità da teppista di strada che poteva evocare.

Il demone lo lasciò scivolare fuori dalla sua bocca. Sembrava che non avesse sentito.

Stava giocando con il membro di Ciel, tirando la carne della sua estremità, pizzicandola tra i suoi polpastrelli guantati. Rosa brillante all'interno.

Ciel trasalì. Strinse le ginocchia. Era sensibile ed era impotente e vide la goccia luccicante di fluido che si gonfiava oscenamente nella sua fessura aperta.

Sebastian la leccò.

Ciel cercò di non gemere.

Era di nuovo circondato. Bagnato, una goccia di saliva dalle labbra contratte di Sebastian. Gocciolando giù per il membro di Ciel e solleticando con calore il brivido della carne al di sotto.

Respirava brevemente. Chiuse gli occhi. Era vile, sontuoso. Crudele, profondo. Lento. _Lento._ Ci stava mettendo troppo tempo.

Le sue ginocchia tremavano contro la pelle fresca della poltrona e le strinse, aspettando l'oscillazione dentro di lui, il tuffo e la caduta vertiginosi, ma il calore lo attraversava. La forte lingua del demone si allentò e Ciel sussultò. Aprì gli occhi.

E Sebastian lo stava leccando di nuovo leggermente, con la lingua di punta sull'apice lucido e roseo. Pizzicando la base gonfia e tirando con attenzione, stringendo. Quella bocca calda e crudele sul suo corpo era pulsante. Liquido attraverso le gambe.

Ciel stava cercando di non squittire, ma era così vicino, _così vicino_ e Sebastian non sembrava accorgersene. Sentiva caldo dietro le ginocchia. Stava dimenando le dita dei piedi dentro le scarpe.

E ansimò, ad alta voce, e gli occhi del demone tremolarono.

Lo sapeva. Sapeva esattamente cosa gli stava facendo.

Ciel gemette. In modo basso e delicato e non per la bocca affamata che lo scherniva. Si morse il labbro per trattenere le parole. Erano lì in gola, sussurravano nella sua testa e non voleva dirlo, la bestia gli avrebbe _sorriso_ se lo avesse detto. Se lo avesse chiesto.

Sebastian non disse niente. Ci fu un lampo di domanda nelle sopracciglia che sollevò, però, e non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di parlare.

_Si potrebbe quasi immaginare che ci sia qualcosa che vorreste._

Ciel fece un rumore. Lo soffocò. Neanche lui avrebbe detto niente.

E Sebastian chinò di nuovo la testa, per succhiare il gocciolio della sua stessa saliva dal lato del membro tremante di Ciel. E fece scorrere la lingua sulla punta gonfia, guizzando lentamente. _Così lento._ E mostrò il luccichio dei suoi denti affilati, e _morse,_ il _bastardo,_ voltandosi per succhiargli la coscia.

Ciel cercò di non dondolare. Cercò di non sussultare.

Gli occhi di Sebastian erano fiammeggianti quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo. Oh, quel risucchio bestiale e il lambire della sua bocca, il pesante luccichio dei suoi occhi mentre si alzavano per schernire Ciel e si abbassavano di nuovo, con le ciglia scure, semichiusi nella sua vile dimostrazione di piacere. Il mento del demone era bagnato quando finalmente prese di nuovo il membro di Ciel tra le labbra. Più profondamente, sempre più profondamente mentre la bocca gocciolante lo racchiudeva.

Sebastian fece un suono. Un gemito disgustoso, un brivido carnale nel profondo della sua gola.

In risposta il corpo di Ciel gli fece male. Terribilmente. Immensamente. Se la bestia gli avesse chiesto qualcosa adesso. Qualsiasi cosa...

Si stabilizzò, allungò la mano. Strinse le dita sulla spalla solida di Sebastian. L'altra mano si chiuse a pugno sulla bocca. Si morse le nocche.

E si dondolò, ansimando. Era un piacere, un enorme piacere e lui ne aveva bisogno ancora di più, ne voleva di più e si spinse in profondità nella bocca di Sebastian. Stava quasi singhiozzando quando la pressione si arricciò dietro i suoi occhi, accecante, nera, e tremò con essa. Gemette con essa. Sentì i suoi suoni bisognosi e non poté nemmeno fermarli mentre la lingua calda di Sebastian deglutiva al fremito del suo orgasmo.

E si dimenò, tremando. Alla deriva. L'oscurità era assoluta.

Respirò. Le mani del demone erano calde intorno alle sue caviglie. Respirò di nuovo. Era tremante. Aveva le gambe fredde.

Sebastian era seduto sui talloni.

Ciel odiava tutti i suoi movimenti freddi e deliberati.

Il maggiordomo frugò nel taschino del frac nero. Tirò fuori un fazzoletto piegato prendendolo tra due dita. Se lo premette sulle labbra.

E anche allora Ciel avrebbe potuto farcela se il bastardo fosse riuscito a _tacere._

«Bene» disse Sebastian, il suo breve sospiro fu di soddisfazione per un lavoro fatto bene. «Meglio, signore?»

Ciel cercò di deglutire. All'improvviso si sentì vilmente esposto, a gambe divaricate sul bracciolo della sedia mentre il suo servitore era inginocchiato ai suoi piedi vestito e ordinato. Come poteva farlo? Come aveva fatto la bestia a farglielo, strappargli il mondo da sotto?

«Suppongo» disse. Sembrava abbastanza calmo. Sperava di esserlo. «Non era certo il metodo più efficiente per fare le cose.»

Sebastian lo guardò. «Dipende molto da ciò che stavamo cercando di ottenere, mio signore.»

Settimane. _Mesi_ in cui aveva voluto trovare qualcosa. Per mantenere il punto in cui la loro comprensione si era incontrata, per comprendere qualcosa della stranezza della bestia, la sua mente selvaggia. Non poteva. Era al di là di lui. Non avrebbe mai dovuto dimenticare per un istante che la cosa era più vecchia, più vile, più terribile di qualsiasi cosa potesse sperare di eguagliare. La sua violenza era semplice in confronto, quasi il più innocente dei suoi peccati.

Gli aveva fatto qualcosa, qualcosa di ripugnante, e non era affatto l'atto in sé: solo l'intenzione. Ciel aveva capito le cose troppo tardi.

E stava guardando lui, il suo demone, quella cosa, e ancora lui lo capiva fin troppo bene. Si sentiva male.

Il demone scosse i pantaloncini di lana del suo padrone, attendendo. «Qui, signore.»

Ciel non si mosse. Avrebbe preferito provare a vestirsi da solo piuttosto che sopportare quelle mani odiose vicino a lui. «Lo farò io. Puoi andare.»

«Permettetemi di fare il mio lavoro, signorino.»

«Il tuo lavoro è quello che ti dico di fare. Esci e basta.»

Sebastian si alzò. «Signore.» Si chinò per cercare di tirare Ciel dal bracciolo della poltrona e Ciel deviò bruscamente le mani del maggiordomo. E trovò le sue stesse mani catturate strettamente dal demone.

«Maledizione...» Ciel strattonò.

«Signore.» Sebastian si appoggiò alla sedia e all'improvviso fu troppo vicino, troppo caldo, e il viso di Ciel era all'altezza del panciotto frusciante. Spinto contro di esso. Le sue mani erano saldamente bloccate nella presa del demone mentre Sebastian si chinava su di lui.

«Permettetemi di fare il mio lavoro. Signore.»

«Maledetto demone. Lasciami-»

«Volevate questo.» La voce di Sebastian era accanto al suo orecchio. «Se siete stanco di giocare, mio signore, dovete solo dirlo.»

Ciel sbatté la testa contro il petto del demone. « _Lasciami._ »

Il sospiro di Sebastian era un respiro acuto sulla sua guancia. «Se indulgete in ogni partita che vi piace, dovete aspettarvi di perdere di tanto in tanto, signore» disse soavemente. «Vi ho avvertito di questo. Gli errori saranno dolorosi.»

Il petto di Ciel era teso e martellava ferocemente. «Perché non fai come ti è stato detto?»

«Lo sto facendo» disse Sebastian. La sua voce era un ronfare nauseabondo. «Mi avete detto di succhiare e l'ho fatto. Adesso. Permettetemi di vestirvi, signore, prima che decida che le vostre richieste infantili vanno oltre i limiti del nostro contratto...» La presa sui polsi tremanti di Ciel si fece più stretta «e inizi a fare le mie disposizioni.» Ciel sussultò. Le sue mani intrappolate furono premute contro il corpo del demone, tra le gambe di Sebastian, ed era duro e ferocemente caldo e Ciel si dimenò, disgustato, accaldato, realizzando ciò che il demone stava spingendo contro le sue dita serrate.

Ciel soffocò. «Cane assoluto...»

«Sì, signore» disse Sebastian. «Puro bastardo, temo.»
    
    
    Ciel poteva sentirlo con forza sotto la sottile lana nera, bruciare come ferro caldo sotto le sue mani. Il pulsare del corpo del demone risvegliato.

E poi Sebastian lo lasciò e Ciel si appoggiò allo schienale, ansimando in cerca d'aria. Si stabilizzò e afferrò l'orlo della sua camicia sgualcita tirandola in basso tra le sue gambe nude. Sapeva che doveva sembrare arrossato. Lo sentiva in faccia. Sul suo collo. E _laggiù,_ oh dei...

Il piccolo sorriso di Sebastian era maligno. I suoi occhi non erano così calmi come il suo viso pallido e imperturbabile.

«Giocate bene in questo, mio signore» disse. «Ma dovete imparare a riconoscere un finale quando è steso davanti a voi.»

Il maggiordomo lasciò cadere i pantaloncini sulla sedia accanto a Ciel e si voltò, sfregandosi bruscamente le mani guantate di bianco.

I suoi passi non fecero alcun suono sul tappeto sbiadito mentre se ne andava.

La porta della biblioteca si chiuse con un clic.

E Ciel scivolò dal bracciolo della sedia, le sue mani ancora ardenti per la vergogna e la rabbia e per il calore, il sordido calore del corpo di Sebastian, e le sue gambe tremavano ed erano nude e non poteva quasi respirare.

Prese il piatto di mele e lo lanciò contro la porta.

Andò in frantumi. Il rumore fu quasi bellissimo.

Se ne rimase con le mani contratte e le gambe nude che formicolavano nella stanza gelida e sperò che il piatto fosse costoso. Cosa che era stupida. Erano comunque soldi suoi.

Sarebbe sempre stato lui a pagare.

Ciel si chiese se doveva piangere ora o aspettare finché non fosse arrivato in camera sua.

Ma la porta della biblioteca si stava riaprendo silenziosamente e Sebastian abbassò lo sguardo sui frammenti blu sparsi sul tappeto.

Il maggiordomo rimase in silenzio. Si sistemò pensieroso un ciuffo di capelli scuri dietro l'orecchio. E poi si inginocchiò e cominciò a raccogliere i pezzi di porcellana azzurro cielo nel palmo della sua mano. Non guardò in alto.

Ciel non emise alcun suono. Rimase lì tremando stupidamente. Guardando Sebastian che riordinava. Perfettamente. Stava facendo un altro lavoro maledettamente perfetto prima di andarsene di nuovo, le punte del frac che sventolarono sulla porta che si chiudeva.

*****

L'indomani il piccolo conte avrebbe imparato una lezione preziosa.

Il demone rifletté mentre lavorava prima di cena.

L'indomani, una volta tornati da Londra - un viaggio inutile, tempo perso, avrebbe potuto farlo da solo in mezz'ora se il conte glielo avesse permesso e risparmiato quelle sciocchezze, visitando Undertaker, visitando Lau, di nessuno di loro si fidava e avrebbe potuto prendere a calci i loro cadaveri - domani. Quando avrebbe avuto _tempo._

Sebastian soffocò il ringhio nella lavanderia fumante mentre tirava fuori il ferro da stiro riscaldato dal carbone del caminetto. Si tolse il fresco guanto bianco, contraendo la mano nuda e si portò l'indice alle labbra. Lo succhiò. Lentamente, delicatamente, sentendo il proprio tocco scintillare attraverso la sua pelle come foschia sull'acqua.

Lingua morbida. Pelle fresca. E poi più deciso, con la stessa intensità con cui aveva assaporato il membro tremante del suo padrone.

Tirò fuori il dito e lo picchiettò sulla pesante base del ferro in attesa.

Il ferro sibilò pronto. La temperatura perfetta. Sebastian toccò di nuovo il metallo e questa volta premette più forte il dito. Chiuse gli occhi. Lo sfrigolio divenne silenzioso mentre l'umidità bruciava via e iniziò a scottarlo, in modo più acuto, penetrante, attraverso le sue spalle tese e giù per il brivido della sua spina dorsale fino al suo membro arrabbiato. L'aria della lavanderia puzzava per la pelle bruciata.

Pressò più forte, finché non sentì la sua pelle fragile coprirsi di vesciche. Rompersi.

E sospirò, a lungo e lentamente, e succhiò il sapore annerito prima di rimettersi il guanto. Il cotone si trascinò sulla punta delle sue dita. Sebastian non sussultò.

Il ragazzo si era scosso sull'orlo della depravazione. Si era spinto nella bocca del suo servo come una piccola puttana disperata. E la sua rabbia per la pressione del corpo di Sebastian non era stata un semplice shock: si era irrigidito di nuovo quando si era avvicinato. Il moccioso era un ipocrita; non gli piaceva solo perché non era stato lui a protendersi e afferrare.

Oh, quello si che era un pensiero. Quelle piccole dita calde che cercavano di afferrare un vero membro.

Sebastian aprì gli occhi. La lavanderia vuota fremette come la sua pelle mortale, come una sera scossa dal vento; pesante con un turbinio di ombre che strisciavano negli angoli. Il soffitto gocciolava. Il suo corpo gli faceva male.

Il suo padrone l'aveva provocato. Sarebbe stato il suo padrone ad alleviare la sua pena.

Presto.

Il demone si strinse forte il guanto.

C'era del lavoro da fare. Inamidare; stirare. La stiratura dei polsini in pizzo Valenciennes del suo signore.

Sebastian controllò l'orologio da tasca fermandosi nella lavanderia fumante, come se potesse trovarlo lì sul quadrante dell'orologio, nascosto tra le cinque e le sei, tra la preparazione del sugo e il servizio della cena del conte: il contrappeso. Azione e reazione. Quella non era scienza?

Fame e sazietà.

Una legge inviolabile dell'universo.


	6. Praeter

Il conte rimase in silenzio a tavola quella sera. Non guardò neppure in direzione di Sebastian. Mangiò un boccone del petto di fagiano arrosto glassato di castagne e due pezzi di patata. Non aveva toccato le carote.

Il demone fece molta attenzione a sfiorare accidentalmente il ginocchio nudo del suo padrone mentre stendeva il tovagliolo di lino sullo stretto grembo blu. Non menzionò la patta mezzo sbottonata del ragazzo. Non sorrise nemmeno, non uno di quelli che si poteva vedere; povera sciocca cosina, quelle piccole dita viziate erano troppo inutili per gestire anche i propri pantaloncini?

Quando Sebastian sgombrò il piatto del suo padrone per il dessert, vide lo sguardo del conte spostarsi verso il carrello delle vivande e vide che si indurì mentre gli metteva davanti il piatto del dolce. La scintillante ciotola di vetro era piena di mele pallide e cotte. Una piccola cucchiaiata di crema chantilly. Un impertinente rametto di menta.

Il ragazzo non prese nemmeno il cucchiaio prima di allontanare la ciotola. Non aveva bisogno di assaggiarlo per sapere che non era zuccherato.

Non suonò per il tè, dopo nel suo studio, e mentre Sebastian faceva scorrere l'acqua del bagno alle otto e mezzo, si chiese per quanto tempo il ragazzo intendesse mantenere il silenzio.

«A che ora preparerai la carrozza domani?»

Bene allora. Sebastian lanciò un'occhiata al suo giovane padrone in piedi sul tappetino da bagno. Le dita dei piedi fasciate dalle calze si dimenavano distrattamente. Stavano per parlare di nuovo del lavoro, vero? Freddamente; con indifferenza.

Ma il ragazzo era molto bravo in questo. Racchiudere. Separare. Dividere in compartimenti. Ripiegando la giornata nel suo ordinato piccolo cassetto e rifiutandosi di sentire l'urlo che faceva mentre la chiave girava nella serratura.

«Presto» disse Sebastian. Se il ragazzo intendeva fingere che fosse stato una specie di pomeriggio normale, allora poteva accontentarlo. «Sono le nove, signore.» Lanciò un'occhiata al suo padrone mentre si toglieva il frac e cominciava ad arrotolarsi i polsini.

_Non tutti dormiamo fino alle otto. Bard sarà sveglio alle cinque._

_Alcuni di noi non dormiranno affatto._

«Non torneremo fino a dopo pranzo, suppongo.»

«Probabilmente no, signorino.»

Stava svestendo il conte abbastanza propriamente, ma si chiedeva se quella piccola cosa irritante avrebbe notato comunque qualcosa. Il suo padrone prestava appena attenzione.

«Peccato» disse il conte. «Preferirei davvero non essere obbligato a mangiare a Londra.»

«Ho già prenotato un tavolo per voi al Savoy, signore. Sono sicuro che la qualità sarà all'altezza anche dei vostri standard.»

«Hmph» disse il ragazzo. «Non dipende da te, però.»

Sebastian lo guardò. Batte le palpebre.

«Annulla il Savoy. Pranzerò quando torneremo.»

«Sì, signore» disse Sebastian. «Ovviamente.»

Probabilmente era un altro stratagemma del conte per irritare il lavoro accurato del suo programma di maggiordomo. In altre circostanze, tuttavia, in qualsiasi altro giorno, avrebbe potuto sembrare sospettosamente vicino ad un complimento.

«Viaggiare è scomodo.»

«Sono costretto a convenire, mio signore.»

«Sarebbe meglio se avessimo tutti i contatti da noi, piuttosto che fare affidamento su un altro che li raccolga per noi.»

«È naturale desiderare di tenere tutte le carte in mano, signore.» Sebastian gli rivolse un debole sorriso. «Tuttavia, un'impresa non può essere gestita senza delega.»

«La delega richiede un elemento di fiducia.» Ma il conte non lo stava guardando mentre lo diceva, appoggiando la mano sul bordo della vasca mentre gli toglieva le calze.

«La raccolta di informazioni è una transazione commerciale, non una delega, signore. Non è necessario fidarsi per raccogliere. E Undertaker ha già dimostrato la sua utilità. La sua rete deve essere estesa quasi quanto la vostra, signorino.»

«Quasi. Il che mi ricorda; devo telefonare a Diedrich per parlare del nostro ospite. Un occhio in Germania avrà notizie di Siemens che neanche Undertaker può avere.»

«Allora intendete fidarvi anche delle sue informazioni.»

«Lo deve a noi» disse il ragazzo. E allungò rigidamente il collo nudo mentre gli toglieva la camicia. Sebastian inspirò bruscamente. Il morso che aveva lasciato sulla pelle del suo padrone si era scurito come una macchia color prugna sotto la delicata clavicola. Era sbocciato, un fiore sontuoso.

«Lo deve a voi, signore?»

«Ai Phantomhive.» Il maggiordomo gli stava sfilando i pantaloncini. «Lo farà per amore di mio padre. La maggior parte di loro lo fa.» Lo disse freddamente, come se non ne avesse dubbi. E probabilmente non dubitava, il piccolo stronzo arrogante.

«Una bella eredità che vostro padre vi ha lasciato, signore.» Sebastian lasciò cadere lo sguardo sulla curva stretta delle natiche pallide del suo padrone. «Avete una bella collezione di uomini utili che sono disposti a compiacervi.»

«Bene» disse il conte, e se anche aveva colto il tono spigoloso del suo servo, non reagì. «Potrebbe aiutare un po' a compensare il resto della sua eredità.»

Sebastian vide le piccole dita contrarsi attorno agli anelli d'argento, il sigillo del padre e il patto pesante sulla mano del bambino. E quella era l'eredità del Cane da Guardia, ovviamente; la morte e il peso di affrontarla. L'omicidio e la sua ombra fetida. La minaccia di morte anche per il conte stesso: quella missione. Quella casa, maledetta e bruciata, un bersaglio. Il nome nobile, un bersaglio. La stessa faccia del ragazzo, il sorriso di suo padre e le ciglia della madre, nato in una nuvola e cresciuto nel pericolo.

E la sua famiglia, un bersaglio. Avrebbero preso il ragazzo per essere comprato e venduto se avesse portato un altro nome oltre a quello?

L'anello dei Phantomhive che indossava gli era costato tutto quello che era stato. E lo portava come il gioiello che era. Maledetto e non dai demoni.

Il demone tese il palmo aperto e il ragazzo vi fece cadere gli anelli prima di entrare nel bagno che attendeva.

Quel livido era estasiante. Quel corpo snello, pallido come il latte. La pelle del ragazzo quasi implorava una ferita aperta. Nel profondo della sua pancia, uno squarcio profondo nelle sue viscere. Bordato di rosso come una rosa aperta: il demone sapeva con quanta grazia il suo padrone l'avrebbe indossato.

«È un'eredità pericolosa da portare, mio signore.» Sebastian distolse lo sguardo dalle membra stanche al luccichio d'argento nella sua mano e tornò agli occhi azzurri del conte.

«Lo è sempre stato» disse il ragazzo. «Non sono niente di speciale.» Chiuse le palpebre pallide e Sebastian guardò il suo padrone scivolare sotto l'acqua della vasca. I capelli scuri come la tempesta turbinavano sospesi, un alone d'ombra attorno al suo viso bianco.

Quella sera il conte era da qualche parte lontano nella sua mente. Assente mentre Sebastian lo asciugava. Sbatté le palpebre mentre gli strofinava i capelli per asciugarli, come se fosse per metà in un sogno.

Il demone mise alla prova il ragazzo solo una volta, quando tirò giù la camicia da notte sulla testina umida e la sistemò: si piegò in avanti sulle ginocchia, solo un po' e non staccò l'orlo di cotone dalle sue mani.

Il ragazzo lo guardò freddo, stanco, gli tolse la camicia da notte dalle mani e si arrampicò sul letto.

Molto insoddisfacente.

Sebastian si passò lentamente la lingua sui denti scivolosi mentre chiudeva la porta della camera da letto del suo padrone. Non aveva senso provare a tormentare la cosina quando non c'era nemmeno davvero. Nessun piacere.

*****

Ciel non era sicuro di quanto tempo avesse dormito. Tra i sogni viscidi e il dolore alle spalle e il fastidio dello stomaco che si torceva, non poteva essere stato a lungo; forse due ore. E poi si rese conto di cosa lo teneva sveglio. Era semplice fame.

Stupido. Ovviamente non aveva cenato.

Se avesse avuto un qualche tipo di servitori decenti, li avrebbe chiamati per una tazza di cioccolata calda e un biscotto. Se c'era qualche speranza di ottenere ciò che voleva.

Un piatto di biscotti. L'intero barattolo, se ne avesse avuto voglia. E ne aveva voglia.

Stupido. Era la sua dannata casa.

Si mise a sedere.

Sarebbe stato freddo.

Ovviamente non sarebbe riuscito a trovare niente di caldo da indossare; il fuoco era abbastanza luminoso da vedere la sua camera da letto, ma la porta aperta del camerino sembrava buia e lui non voleva entrare. Ma la sua vestaglia di lana avrebbe dovuto essere sulla chaise longue ai piedi del letto.

Strisciò nell'oscurità, si chinò e la trovò. Quello era qualcosa.

E poteva quasi ignorare i suoi freddi piedi nudi mentre si alzava dal letto e scendeva le scale.

C'erano lampade accese sui tavolini dell'ingresso; bene. E giù per le infinite rampe di scale seguì il bagliore di ogni pianerottolo sottostante. Al secondo piano, cercando di non guardare la lunga fila di ritratti che sembrava fossero stati dipinti con inchiostro e ombra; e il primo piano, con le alte finestre spoglie che mostravano il cielo, cosparso di nuvole, con la luna luminosa.

Ci volle così tanto tempo. Il posto era sempre stato così grande? Ed era molto tranquillo. Era quasi come essere in un sogno. Se non fosse stato per le dita dei piedi intorpidite, avrebbe potuto quasi essere la sua immaginazione, ma no, stava camminando lì, di notte, a casa sua.

Doveva essere mezzanotte passata, altrimenti gli altri sarebbero stati ancora a riordinare la sala da pranzo o qualunque cosa facessero dopo che lui era andato a letto. Raggiunse l'atrio e si fermò all'incrocio.

In fondo al corridoio di servizio. Il soffice tappeto era rimasto indietro e lì c'era solo il freddo pavimento di pino. Gli odori erano diversi in quella parte della casa; stantio, freddo. Cipolle. Muffa. Era come se fosse stata un'altra casa e l'oscurità non aiutava.

Ma lui era lì. Era stato un sollievo. Aveva avuto quasi paura di aver preso una svolta sbagliata, quanto era sciocco aver paura di perdersi nella propria casa. Aveva avuto quasi paura di girare un angolo e vedere qualcosa che non voleva.

Ma c'erano solo porte, laggiù nelle cucine. C'erano porte dappertutto, dispense e l'ufficio di Tanaka e l'angolo per il telefono e la porta sul retro del giardino, probabilmente, e una porta di una dispensa con le stecche; Ciel si fermò. L'aprì.

Un corpo appeso insanguinato e lui squittì. E imprecò, e guardò di nuovo: prosciutti rosa pallido appesi ai ganci da macellaio e un mezzo manzo scintillante, più grande di lui. La dispensa di carne.

Chiuse la porta e continuò a camminare. C'era un po' di luce calda dietro l'angolo. La cucina principale. Una stanza grande che sembrava vasta nell'oscurità quasi totale.

C'era solo una luce accesa, la lampada a gas sospesa sopra il bancone e per un momento di disagio si chiese se Bard fosse stato laggiù. Però era tardi. E la stanza era certamente vuota.

Il bagliore mostrava rastrelliere di pentole di rame, scintillanti sopra la stufa, sopra il bancone. Mazzi di piante pendenti. Probabilmente piante commestibili.

Era silenzioso. L'aria odorava di dolce e lievito, un odore di miele e birra versata. Caldo. Molto più caldo; la grande stufa di ferro lungo la parete di fondo doveva essere ancora in funzione. O riaccesa di nuovo. Probabilmente non si era mai veramente raffreddata.

C'era un piattino appoggiato sul pavimento di arenaria chiara e pulita, proprio nel cerchio di luce, e sembrava pieno di latte.

Ciel aggrottò la fronte. Qualcuno teneva un gatto in casa? L'indomani avrebbe chiesto a Sebastian.

La dispensa era all'estrema sinistra, quello lo sapeva; l'aveva visto l'altro giorno quando aveva esaminato le riparazioni laggiù. Ci sarebbero stati sicuramente dei biscotti là dentro.

Trovò la porta e cercò dentro l'interruttore della luce oscillante, sussultò quando lo tirò e gettò la minuscola stanza in un bagliore improvviso. C'era una scala pieghevole di legno a pioli e un'intera fila di barattoli di ceramica dall'aspetto promettente, grandi e marroni e color biscotto, e anche se fossero stati pieni di zucchero lui avrebbe potuto leccarsi le dita, no?

Ciel si arrampicò, aggrappandosi allo scaffale, e si inginocchiò sulla robusta tavola superiore della scala a pioli. Tolse il coperchio di uno dei vasi di ceramica. Uva passa; non biscotti, ma per il momento era abbastanza buona. Spinse la mano in profondità nella loro strana profondità ciottolosa e secca.

«Davvero, signore. Non vi siete nemmeno messo le calze.»

Ciel si mise in ginocchio. «Accidenti a te.» Sebastian era in piedi sulla soglia. «Cosa stai facendo?»

«La solita cosa che faccio all'una e mezza di venerdì mattina, signore. O pensavate che il pane si faccia da solo?»

E quello doveva essere vero. Ciel notò in quel momento le maniche rimboccate del maggiordomo. Il grembiule legato intorno ai suoi fianchi e la farina spalmata sopra.

«A differenza del mio signore, ho un'ottima ragione per essere qui» disse Sebastian. «Scendete prima di uccidervi, signorino.» Si asciugò lentamente le mani guantate sul grembiule.

«Sono perfettamente capace» disse Ciel. Tirò fuori la sua manciata di uvetta. Stava cercando di ricordare che era la sua casa, i suoi ordini che contavano, cercando di non sentirsi come un idiota appollaiato lì a piedi nudi su una scala nel cuore della notte.

«Davvero non sareste dovuto venire qui, signore.»

«Cosa, al padrone di casa non è permesso entrare nella tua cucina?» Ciel guardò accigliato il maggiordomo e si mise in bocca un'uvetta.

Sebastian lo guardò. «Oh, no» disse sorridendo. «Non è la mia cucina. Appartiene allo chef, mio signore e non scenderà fino a colazione. Nel frattempo, si toccano cose a proprio rischio nel dominio di Bard.» Il demone si avvicinò al fondo della scala e i suoi occhi scuri brillarono all'altezza di quelli di Ciel mentre spostava il vaso di uva passa sullo scaffale.

Ciel seguì freddamente il movimento del suo maggiordomo. C'era una pila di morbidi fagotti avvolti in mussola, grossi come il suo braccio, che rotolavano dietro la fila di contenitori.

«Capisco» disse Ciel, guardando lo scaffale. «Bard conserva le salsicce in essiccatoio. Ripugnante, ma non esattamente spaventoso. Fammi scendere, vuoi?»

Sebastian non si mosse. «Questa è gelignite, signore, e se anche voi starnutiste, le cose finirebbero in modo piuttosto drammatico. Ci sono abbastanza esplosivi in questa dispensa per ridurvi a un affascinante mucchietto di cenere. Uscite prima di morire per qualcosa a cui non posso rimediare.» Inclinò la testa, una specie di sguardo divertito, e Ciel lo fissò. Il maggiordomo era in mezzo ai piedi e Ciel non sapeva dove andare.

«Lasciami andare» disse. «Posso farlo da solo.»

Sebastian pizzicò il bordo della vestaglia di Ciel, intrecciandovi le dita. «Sarebbe davvero più semplice se chiedeste semplicemente aiuto, mio signore.»

«Mollami, non sto giocherellando.»

«No» disse Sebastian pensieroso. «Non lo fate mai, signore.»

«Giù le mani» disse di nuovo Ciel tirandosi la vestaglia. «Non ho intenzione di scusarmi per la mia mancanza di _infantile-_ »

Sebastian lasciò andare.

Ciel si agitò. E cadde indietro. Urlò quando il demone afferrò i suoi vestiti con una mano veloce e lo tirò indietro ansimando in cima alla scala.

Si aggrappò saldamente al bordo della seduta.

Sebastian stava tirando la camicia da notte con un piccolo suono di sollecitata impazienza. «In verità, signore, non sembra che voi prendiate molto sul serio la vostra sicurezza. Cosa fareste senza qualcuno che vi prenda?» Sospirò e si allontanò. «Affrettatevi, adesso, o non farò mai niente questa sera.» L'inarcamento delle sopracciglia era spaventosamente insolente.

«È stata colpa tua.» Ciel scese dalla scala, le dita dei piedi nudi fredde e rigide sui pioli, e lanciò al suo maggiordomo uno sguardo gelido. «Ne ho abbastanza delle tue sciocchezze.»

«In tal caso, mio signore, sarei felice di lasciarvi cadere la prossima volta. Riesco sempre ad apprezzare lo spettacolo del mio nobile padrone disteso impotente sul suo piccolo impertinente- attenzione a come mettete il piede, signore. Qui.»

Sebastian prese la scala e la riportò in cucina alle calcagna di Ciel.

«Che diavolo stai facendo?»

«Vi do un posto a sedere, mio signore.» Sebastian posò la piccola scala a pioli accanto al bancone della cucina, aprendola. «A meno che non preferite appollaiarvi sul banco come un bambino.»

Ciel aggrottò la fronte. «Non è divertente.»

«No, signore» rispose freddamente. «Non abbiamo sedie degne di un aristocratico quaggiù, temo; o questo o il tavolo del personale della porta accanto.»

Aveva ragione. Ciel si alzò e si sedette, lanciando goffamente uno sguardo a Sebastian, ma il maggiordomo non stava guardando; aveva acceso un'altra luce, aveva preso un bollitore dalla mensola sopra il lavandino, un oggetto di rame scintillante e aveva cominciato a riempirlo.

Si fermò e lanciò un'occhiata a Ciel. «Suppongo che vorrete il tè, signore.»

«Si» disse Ciel anche se non ci aveva nemmeno pensato. Avrebbe potuto, però. Era congelato. Osservò il maggiordomo che riempiva il bollitore e lo metteva sul lungo fornello nero. La stufa occupava metà del muro.

Sebastian scomparve in una delle dispense accanto, tornò con un vassoio per il tè e cominciò a disporre la tazza e il piattino. Una piccola tazza da tè floreale decorata con fiori luminosi. Giallo. Il colore meno preferito di Ciel, in realtà, se ci pensava; gli ricordava narcisi, ranuncoli e tutte le altre cose che la gente era incline a etichettare come allegre, che tra l'altro era la sua parola meno preferita.

Ciel si sistemò in cima alla scala a pioli e infilò le ginocchia sotto la camicia da notte. «Tutti gli altri stanno ancora dormendo, suppongo.» Giusto per dire qualcosa. Il maggiordomo non faceva alcuno sforzo per conversare, il che era comprensibile, tutto sommato. Ciel non si aspettava che fosse gentile. La sua intensa astrazione era piuttosto scortese, però, come se la presenza di Ciel fosse un'interruzione là dentro.

«Proprio così, signorino; profondamente addormentati.» Sebastian sembrò ascoltare la casa sopra di loro. «Come dovrebbero essere tutti gli esseri umani sensibili.» Tornò a guardare Ciel. «Adesso. Posso solo presumere che ci fosse qualcosa che stavate cercando, quaggiù nel cuore della notte.»

«Biscotti.»

«Biscotti, dite.» Sebastian stava misurando le foglie di tè. «Non avete mangiato la cena, mio signore. Cosa vi fa pensare che vi permetterò di mangiare dolci?» Inclinò la testa scura. «Dolci rubati, tra l'altro.»

Ciel si strinse nelle spalle. «Non stavo aspettando il tuo permesso.»

«Sì» disse Sebastian. «L'avevo notato.» Il bollitore già sibilava e lui iniziò a riempire la teiera, il viso inghirlandato di vapore.

Ciel osservava. L'aveva già visto, le maniche di Sebastian rimboccate. Gli avambracci magri erano nudi e bianchi come l'osso. L'aveva visto in bagno, naturalmente, ma raramente vedeva il suo servitore lavorare, con l'aspetto così, che prendeva distrattamente cucchiai e zucchero, sistemandosi il panno di lino sulle sue spalle larghe.

Poteva essere la cucina di Bard, ma il maggiordomo era molto più a suo agio laggiù del suo padrone. Ciel si sentiva stranamente fuori posto, lontano dalla sua stanza, dalla sua scrivania e dai suoi libri. Quello non era proprio il suo mondo. Non sembrava nemmeno casa sua.

E il maggiordomo si muoveva tra il lavello, il fornello e il bancone con il ripiano in marmo come se fosse il proprietario del locale.

«Tè, mio signore.» Sebastian gli mise la tazza davanti.

Ciel non rispose. Respirò il vapore aromatico. Earl Grey.

Il maggiordomo stava di nuovo lavorando. Aveva una ciotola di ceramica color crema capovolta su un lato del piano del banco e stava tirando fuori pezzi di pasta, arrotolandoli con piccoli colpi rapidi delle mani e lasciandoli cadere leggermente su un pizzico di farina. E su un vassoio. L'impasto sembrava morbido. Sembrava quasi che sarebbe stato bello giocarci, in realtà.

Un'altra impastata al panetto di pasta. La farina si ammassò in una nuvoletta bianca attorno ad esso. Il maggiordomo aveva mai fatto quelle cose solo per divertimento? Ciel non avrebbe mai chiesto.

Però voleva sapere un'altra cosa. «Non ti togli mai i guanti quando lavori?»

«No» disse Sebastian freddamente. Non guardò in alto.

«No» disse Ciel. «Suppongo di no. Se gli altri vedessero il tuo sigillo e cose del genere.»

Il demone non rispose.

«Nemmeno quando sei solo?»

«Spero che abbiate intenzione di tornare a letto prima o poi, mio signore. Avete dormito a malapena e non posso permettermi una mattina a correggere i vostri errori.»

Ciel lo guardò. Forse Sebastian preferiva davvero tenere i guanti. Forse non era solo qualcosa di usuale per un servo o mimetizzazione mortale.

Quello fu un pensiero interessante. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci un po'.

«Puoi mettere l'uvetta in quei panini?»

«Sarebbe possibile, signore.»

«Avrebbero un buon sapore.»

«Suppongo che non sarebbe del tutto incompatibile con il gusto.»

«Hai intenzione di metterla?»

«Non era mia intenzione, mio signore.»

«Sebastian. Mettici dentro l'uvetta.»

Il demone lo guardò. E chinò la testa. «Sì, mio signore» disse rimettendo l'intero vassoio di palline di pasta ordinate nella sua ciotola. I suoi passi echeggiarono sul pavimento di pietra mentre scompariva nella dispensa e tornava con il vaso di ceramica. Riprese il suo lavoro in silenzio.

La cucina era calda. Tranquilla, forse. Strana. Ciel ebbe un'improvvisa esigenza irritabile di far accadere qualcosa.

Mosse le dita dei piedi fredde sotto l'orlo della camicia da notte. «Hai dei biscotti?»

«Certo, mio signore.» Sebastian stava controllando il forno, chinandosi per aprire le prese d'aria lungo la parte anteriore nera e lucente. «Torte d'avena. Tuiles alle nocciole. Credo che Bard abbia persino una lattina di abomini fabbricati con ghiaccio rosa da qualche parte.»

«Mi aspetto di vederli serviti per il tè del mattino domani.» Ciel parlò come se si aspettasse di essere obbedito.

«Bene, signore» disse il maggiordomo. «Il vostro tè del mattino rimane oggetto di trattativa.»

«Ho fame.»

«Non è proprio una sorpresa, mio signore.»

«Portami un biscotto.»

Il maggiordomo non voltò la testa. «Sarebbe negligente da parte mia servire dolciumi a un bambino dopo mezzanotte, signore.»

«Devo ordinartelo?»

Sebastian non sembrava preoccupato mentre spostava le griglie nel calore della stufa aperta. «Vi preparerò volentieri qualcosa di nutriente, signorino, ma per il bene della vostra salute, i biscotti sono considerati non essenziali per il contratto questa mattina.»

«Me li prenderò _io stesso,_ allora?»

«Non consiglierei di curiosare nella dispensa di Bard, signore. È molto probabile che infilereste accidentalmente le dita in un tritacarne e ve le strappaste del tutto.»

«Voglio un biscotto.»

«Chiaramente.» Sebastian chiuse la porta del forno e si strofinò le mani. Controllò l'ora sull'orologio della cucina. Non sembrava che avesse intenzione di dire altro.

«Se non mi è permesso mangiare biscotti nella mia cucina» disse Ciel freddamente «allora potrei anche tornare a letto.»

Sebastian stava misurando lo zucchero. «Un momento, mio signore, e vi porterò su.»

«Posso camminare» rispose brevemente. Non gli piaceva lo stato d'animo del suo servo, quella freddezza impassibile, preferiva risalire da solo attraverso i corridoi spettrali.

Il maggiordomo alzò lo sguardo dalla bilancia. «A piedi nudi, signore?» Sospirò mentre si avvicinò a Ciel.

«Sono arrivato qui senza incidenti.»

«E non è stato particolarmente intelligente da parte vostra.» C'era qualcosa di strano nella voce di Sebastian e Ciel lo guardò con disprezzo. «Oh? Suppongo che non mi sia permesso nemmeno di farlo.»

«Potete andare dove preferite» disse Sebastian «ma i vostri piedi stanno diventando molto freddi, signorino.» Infilò le dita sotto il bordo della camicia da notte di Ciel e trovò le dita dei piedi nascoste. «Sarebbe uno sviluppo piuttosto noioso se doveste contrarre la polmonite. Non sarebbe certo una fine appropriata, vero, signore? Spirando miseramente con i vostri piccoli polmoni pieni di catarro.» La sua mano guantata era calda e Ciel contrasse le dita dei piedi.

«Giù le mani.»

«Tsk. Piuttosto congelati.»

« _Giù_ le mani» Ciel si tirò indietro e lottò sullo sgabello. Fece una smorfia. La tazza da tè andò in frantumi sul pavimento. L'aveva colpita con il gomito. «Guarda cosa hai fatto» disse aspramente, con il respiro affannato.

«Io, signore?» Sebastian inarcò le sopracciglia e sospirò. «Credo che oggi voi abbiate superato Mey-Rin in goffaggine, signorino. Forse dovrò rimuovere il costo dalla vostra indennità.»

«Sono responsabile delle mie finanze» disse Ciel, ma era stato inutile; sapeva che il maggiordomo stava semplicemente cercando di irritarlo ed era mortificato nel rendersi conto che stava funzionando. Si tenne stretto al bordo del bancone mentre iniziò a scendere dalla scala a pioli. Sebastian era appoggiato alla parte anteriore, quindi scivolò di lato, sollevando le gambe da sotto di sé, cercando il pavimento. «Fai un pasticcio e fai finta che non abbia niente a che fare con te.» I suoi piedi penzolavano per terra. «Tutto quello che volevo era un dannato biscotto.»

«Non lo farei se fossi in voi, mio signore.»

« _Non_ ho bisogno di aiuto, sono perfettamente capace di-» Ciel si lasciò cadere. Tazza da tè calda, rotta e tagliente. Fece male. Inciampò. « _Merda..._ »

«Per qualcuno a cui non piace essere ignorato» stava dicendo Sebastian «non siete davvero molto bravo ad ascoltare quando gli altri parlano, signore. Non camminateci sopra. State fermo.» Ciel sentì le mani di Sebastian scivolare sotto le sue braccia. Venne sollevato di nuovo e poggiato sul gradino più alto della scala come se fosse stato un bambino, e diede un calcio alle gambe nere del maggiordomo. «Ehi» disse freddamente, e poi «oh» un po' meno freddo al cipiglio sul viso del maggiordomo e all'improvvisa vista del suo stesso piede, stranamente bianco e imbrattato di un rosso disgustoso.

E faceva male.

Ciel contrasse le dita in grembo.

«Povero me, signore.» Sebastian si inginocchiò, prendendo il tallone di Ciel tra il pollice e l'indice e ruotandolo leggermente, come se fosse una specie di campione. «Direttamente attraverso l'arcata plantare.» Il taglio stava sanguinando, il sangue stava scivolando fino al tallone di Ciel e sembrava orribilmente luminoso sulle punte dei guanti bianchi di Sebastian. Il maggiordomo guardò la ferita, con l'altra mano contratta e pensierosa sulle labbra. «Non è così profondo. Né largo; ma avremo bisogno di iodio, signore.» E lasciò cadere il piede di Ciel per aprire i cassetti della cucina, frugando, tirando fuori una scatoletta di bende. «Abbiamo così _tanti_ feriti in questa casa. Tsk. _Cos'avete fatto?_ »

Ciel si limitò a fissarlo mentre si chinava e premeva con forza il palmo contro il pungere del taglio. Era appiccicoso. Alzò il bordo della mano per controllare e il maggiordomo aveva ragione; non sembrava essere qualcosa di serio. Il dolore della sua umiliazione era molto peggiore.

Sebastian tornò con un sospiro e fece allontanare la mano di Ciel. «Non toccatelo, signorino. Avete idea di quanto sia impura la pelle di un mortale? La vostra preoccupazione per la scienza microbica è spaventosamente negligente.» Ciel si guardò la mano, la macchia rossa di sangue, e se la nascose in grembo.

Sebastian prese Ciel per la caviglia e gli sistemò il piede infortunato sull'altro ginocchio, girandolo verso l'alto in direzione della luce sospesa sopra la testa. Aprì la vestaglia e fece scivolare la camicia da notte di Ciel in alto sulle cosce, lontano dal disordine insanguinato, e si chinò sulla ferita con un cipiglio sempre più aggrottato.

«Potrebbe esserci ancora un frammento nella ferita, mio signore.» Sebastian trattenne la caviglia di Ciel e si tolse l'altro guanto. Quello giusto. Se lo tolse con i denti, punta dopo punta. E il maggiordomo lo lasciò cadere sul pavimento della cucina per poi toccare il piede di Ciel.

Leggermente, ma il tocco sembrò echeggiare per tutta la sua gamba. Lungo la schiena. Si morse il labbro.

Il pollice nudo di Sebastian.

Il demone stava esaminando attentamente la pelle ferita, una pressione calda e ferma. Attraverso l'arco pallido, sondando.

«Oh, quello- va bene. _No._ »

Ma la creatura probabilmente voleva toccarlo. Probabilmente sapeva che gli faceva male e Ciel rabbrividì.

«Bene» disse il demone. «Credo che sia pulito, almeno.» Non si fermò, però. Premette di nuovo l'arco del piede di Ciel con la piega delle nocche, aprendo i bordi del taglio. _Tsk._ Premendolo di nuovo per richiuderli; la ferita pianse un rivolo rosso scuro. Per tutto il tragitto fino a raggiungere la la coscia sussultante di Ciel, il quale contrasse le dita dei piedi. E le rilassò.

Sebastian non guardò in alto. Il suo pollice nudo era una lucente macchia di sangue e se lo portò alle labbra. Lo leccò pensieroso. Lo succhiò lentamente pulendo il polpastrello. E poi la sua nocca, la sua lingua bagnata scivolò su di essa e Ciel strinse le sue stesse dita intrecciate in grembo.

Aveva le palpebre calde e le sbatté, incerto, guardando Sebastian.

«Bene» disse Sebastian. Ma non terminò la sua frase. Si chinò di nuovo sul piede di Ciel e non disse nulla. Si schiarì la gola. La sua bocca era molto sottile e per un momento Ciel si chiese se al demone non piacesse il sapore del suo sangue.

Sebastian non disse altro mentre lavorava. Tamponò la ferita con iodio, una macchia marrone scuro sulla pelle dall'aspetto sbiancato, e l'avvolse con la benda di lino. Le sue dita si muovevano lentamente sulla pelle di Ciel, quella nuda e quella guantata, fresca e calda. Ciel si tenne stretto all'orlo rimboccato della camicia da notte, osservando il fluttuare delle dita di Sebastian, l'oscuro pasticcio di sangue sulla sua gamba tornita e il luccichio del riflesso del suo servitore nella pozza di tè versato sull'arenaria.

L'ombra nera era riflessa. Ciel a volte poteva vederla, una foschia ai margini della sua visione. Una scia come il fumo. A volte l'ombra di Sebastian sembrava incresparsi contro il muro come inchiostro o una pozzanghera tremante ai suoi piedi e Ciel si era chiesto, quando era più giovane, se poteva vederla meglio quando era stanco, in quel modo, oppure nel modo in cui si vedevano le cose muoversi in uno stanza troppo tardi la notte.

Più di recente si era chiesto se il demone si trattenesse semplicemente di meno quando sapeva che il suo padrone non stava prestando attenzione.

Ciel poteva vederla ora, avvolta dietro il servo inginocchiato. Dolcemente; come se l'ombra stesse cercando qualcosa. O stava aspettando. O era stanca di aspettare.

Sebastian abbassò con cautela il piede fasciato, appoggiandolo sul piolo della scaletta.

Ciel tirò giù la sua camicia da notte.

«Tsk.» Sebastian gli catturò il polso con la mano guantata. «Mio signore.»

Si chinò di nuovo sulla coscia di Ciel, e questa volta appoggiò le sue calde dita nude sul polpaccio penzolante, sfiorandolo leggermente mentre iniziava a leccare la macchia di sangue che si seccava.

Lo stomaco di Ciel si contorse. La lunga lingua gli lambiva la pelle e lui no, _non_ avrebbe emesso alcun suono. La bestia premeva ai bordi, ogni volta si allentava un po' di più e cedeva, si ammorbidiva per lui...

Lo stava assaporando, lavorando lentamente, succhiando ogni traccia di sangue dalla sua pelle. Ciel si sentì sfiorare dai denti. Le sue mani si strinsero più forte in grembo finché non vide le sue stesse nocche bianco-violacee. Poiché la bocca di Sebastian era calda, vicina e solleticava, e sotto la camicia da notte il suo corpo si mosse ribelle.

Un altro momento e sarebbe stato chiaro anche al suo servo che si stava riscaldando velocemente. Ma Sebastian probabilmente lo sapeva. Sembrava sempre saperlo. Ecco perché faceva quelle cose: malevolo, divertito, stuzzicando il corpo del suo padrone.

Ciel si tenne fermo. Non si schiarì nemmeno la gola. Osservava solo il lento scorrere della lingua di Sebastian, il succhiare e premere delle sue labbra.

E alla fine il maggiordomo si raddrizzò, tirandosi indietro i capelli dagli occhi.

Ciel si calò la camicia da notte sulle ginocchia. Era sgualcita. Umida. «Finito?» chiese.

Incontrò gli occhi del demone abbastanza fermamente ma la sua voce era poco più di un respiro. Sebastian non rispose. Prese il polso di Ciel e lo rigirò nella mano, allargando le dita macchiate di sangue. Il respiro era caldo, ma le labbra di Sebastian erano ancora più calde, premute sulla porzione di carne tra il pollice e l'indice aperti. Succhiando la macchia di sangue, il movimento della bocca del demone era morbido come il velluto.

Sopra il rigonfiamento del suo palmo aperto, non ci fu più sangue. Nessun segno di nulla, solo il bagnato luccicante della lingua di Sebastian e ancora il demone lo tratteneva. Si spostò fino al polso e Sebastian piegò indietro le dita di Ciel, solo una frazione, sforzandosi, e la sua lingua era calda contro la sua pulsazione

Il tocco sembrava muoversi sotto la sua pelle. Il succhiare al polso. Un bordo di denti e il graffio increspato fecero desiderare a Ciel di chiudere gli occhi, ma non osava distogliere lo sguardo.

Sebastian staccò le labbra dal polso del suo padrone e strofinò il pollice sul segno che aveva lasciato, con fermezza, lentamente. Ciel pensava che il maggiordomo stesse per lasciare la sua mano e la tirò via, ma Sebastian la teneva più stretta di quanto si fosse reso conto.

E poi Sebastian gli succhiò il pollice, e sentì il giro di lingua umida attorno ad esso. E poi al suo dito medio, la sua mano si piegò contro la bocca del maggiordomo e Ciel rabbrividì per la pressione indecente, la lenta e suggestiva attrazione tra le labbra del demone. Giù per tutta la lunghezza e poi la lunga lingua si intrecciò in profondità tra le sue dita, scivolosa e bagnata, e Ciel voleva dire qualcosa, _fare_ qualcosa, tirare via la mano o colpire la bestia che lo stava succhiando così delicatamente, così avidamente. E non poteva.

Sebastian lo morse lentamente. Strinse i denti sulla prima nocca del dito di Ciel e gli lasciò il polso. Liberato ma ancora intrappolato e Ciel si sentì arrossire furiosamente, appollaiato in modo precario.

Torse la punta delle dita e i denti di Sebastian erano affilati.

Lo agitò con cautela, evitando gli occhi del demone, guardando solo il proprio dito intrappolato nella bocca di Sebastian. E provò a spingere dentro, e il demone lo permise, andando più in profondità, e Ciel sapeva che doveva sembrare caldo e impotente, esattamente come si sentiva.

Sebastian era appoggiato alle sue ginocchia, appoggiato alla scala, incredibilmente caldo e pesante e Ciel poteva sentire il respiro del demone su tutta la sua mano mentre si irrigidiva. Ma avrebbe potuto essere calmo. Avrebbe potuto tacere. La creatura voleva vederlo dimenarsi. Aspettò.

E alla fine Sebastian allentò i denti e Ciel sentì il graffio di zanne allungate lungo la sua pelle mentre faceva scivolare di nuovo fuori il dito.

Il demone non si mosse. Era a cavalcioni del ginocchio di Ciel e Ciel non poteva nemmeno fingere di non vederlo. Di non _sentirlo_ , l'eccitazione di Sebastian e la ferma pressione contro la sua gamba.

Ciel strinse le mani a pugno. Il suo dito era ancora bagnato dalla bocca del demone.

«Devi essere stanco» disse. Mantenne una certa fermezza.

«Avresti dovuto essere in grado di prendere la mia tazza da tè prima che toccasse terra.» Stava guardando la catena dell'orologio del maggiordomo perché non c'era nient'altro da guardare, niente di sicuro, non la bella faccia crudele sopra di lui o il gonfiore dell'eccitazione di Sebastian contro la sua coscia.

«Non stanco, mio signore.» La mano del demone si posò sul bancone accanto a lui. «Semplicemente distratto, credo.» L'altra mano, nuda, afferrò il sedile di legno della scala a pioli accanto a Ciel e Sebastian si pressò vicino a lui. Troppo vicino, l'oscillazione della catena dell'orologio sbatteva contro il mento di Ciel.

«Non era quello-» Ciel rimase a bocca aperta. «Non professionale?» Era tutto ciò che poteva fare.

«Chi è appena entrato in cucina per rubare i biscotti a mezzanotte, signore?»

Ciel stava decidendo cosa rispondere quando Sebastian gli appoggiò la testa contro, pesante e calda sulla sua spalla, e non poté dire nulla. La creatura era troppo vicina. I morbidi capelli gli solleticavano il collo.

Sebastian iniziò a muoversi contro di lui, forte, lento, e desiderò di poter fingere di non sapere esattamente cosa gli stesse facendo il suo servo. Sentì il respiro accelerato del demone. E sapeva che se non avesse detto niente, Sebastian era perfettamente capace di-

In realtà, non lo sapeva. Non voleva sapere. Il sangue gli pulsava in gola.

«Ti piace questo?» Ciel lasciò che ogni goccia della sua furia riposasse nella sua voce. «Non è vero?»

Il demone non parlò. Non con le parole. Solo un gemito, un suono tremante che fece soffrire Ciel tra i fianchi.

«Bene, allora.» Ciel era senza fiato più di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma ci stava provando. Raggiungere l'equilibrio. «Bene allora. Forse saresti disposto a riconsiderare la questione del mio tè mattutino domani.»

Non sapeva quale risposta si aspettava. Ma non era quella. Sebastian girò la sua testa scura sulla spalla di Ciel e stava ridendo, basso, caldo e delizioso. «Davvero, signore» disse il demone. Un sussurro. «Siete troppo. Vendereste il vostro corpo per i dolci, vero?»

«Non lo sto facendo.» Ciel stava soffocando. «Non lo faccio per quello.» Stupido, _stupid_ o _,_ ma ormai era troppo tardi.

«Ah» disse Sebastian. «Non negate l'accusa, signorino.»

Ciel sapeva fare di meglio che rispondere.

«No?» La voce di Sebastian era un sussurro lussurioso. «Oh» disse. « _Puttana._ »

Le mani di Ciel tremavano. «Ti farò maledettamente a pezzi» disse.

«Lo farete. Ora» Sebastian sembrava indifferente «per cosa state facendo questo, esattamente?»

Ciel respirava a fatica. Stava cercando di non immaginare come sarebbe stato se qualcuno fosse entrato, cercando di non immaginare il corpo del suo servo. Se Sebastian fosse stato senza vestiti...

Sotto la camicia da notte il suo membro si inarcò nel fiore della pienezza.

La spinta dei fianchi del demone era vicina, forte. Insistente. «Lo dirò solo una volta, mio signore.» La voce era ricca e liquida sulla guancia di Ciel. «Se mai doveste tentare di nuovo di rubare i dolci, sarò costretto a ricorrere alla punizione. Temo che sarà piuttosto sgradevole per il vostro palato viziato.»

«Togliti dai piedi» disse Ciel, e le parole suonarono disperate proprio come se le sentiva in gola. «Non può essere peggio della robaccia che eri solito servirmi.» Mise la mano sul petto di Sebastian. I bottoni del panciotto erano di metallo freddo. Non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere al suo servo di avvicinarsi così tanto.

«Ah» disse Sebastian, un soffio di lieve respiro sulla gola di Ciel. «Non riesco a immaginare che rischiereste tanta leggerezza se poteste immaginare quello che ho in mente, signore.» Sebastian si appoggiò all'osso iliaco di Ciel e Ciel strinse la giacca del maggiordomo. «Devo dire che spesso mi sono chiesto cosa potesse entrare esattamente in quella vostra bocca avida.»

Ciel non rispose. Strinse gli occhi.

«Spero di essere stato chiaro, signore.»

Molto chiaro. La cosa era dura contro la sua coscia. «Non oseresti» sussurrò.

«Non dico bugie» disse Sebastian tirandosi indietro, scuotendo le spalle come un cane che si svegliava. «Voi siete il padrone, naturalmente, signore. È del tutto in vostro potere ignorarmi.» Sorrise e la curva delle sue labbra era odiosamente gentile.

Il maggiordomo si voltò verso i fornelli, aprendo la porta del forno e Ciel scese dalla scala.

Inciampò sul piolo più basso. Il suo piede era dolorante. Non gli importava.

Lasciò la cucina, lasciò la calda luce dorata e Sebastian al forno e risalì il lungo corridoio freddo verso le scale, i corridoi e la sua stanza. Non sapeva nemmeno dove stava andando. Ricordava solo i suoi piedi, mezzo zoppicanti, doloranti sulle scale.

Non era quello che voleva. Ma lo era. Lo era stato. Non era vero?

Adesso era andato ben oltre il desiderio. Ciel lo sapeva. Doveva solo immaginare di fermare il tutto per sapere che non poteva.

Si arrampicò sotto le coperte gelide, scavando in profondità nel cuscino. Infilò i piedi vicini sotto la camicia da notte, sotto la morbida vestaglia, eppure aveva freddo.

L'insolenza del demone era incredibile. Per trattare il corpo del suo padrone con un disprezzo così lascivo. Non aveva nemmeno tentato di nascondere il proprio desiderio bestiale, deliziandosi in esso, nel proprio desiderio e nella resistenza di Ciel. Aveva resistito, no? Non aveva lasciato che Sebastian lo pressasse.

Poi di nuovo, Sebastian era stato quello che si era fermato per primo.

Sapere ciò che si voleva era utile. Sapere se era pericoloso era necessario. E dopo, si trattava di determinazione.

I denti del demone erano appuntiti come quelli di un cane quando gli succhiò le dita. Denti di animali, abbastanza affilati da perforare la carne. Forse avrebbe dovuto provarlo.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi e la sua mano tremava quando se la portò alle labbra. Quando la leccò.

Sapeva cos'era il suo servo. Essere impotenti contro un mostro avrebbe potuto essere quasi perdonabile; poteva nascondersi sotto il letto come un bambino spaventato e aspettare di essere trascinato fuori. O salvato. Era solo questione di tempo.

Dove poteva nascondersi quando il mostro si era già insinuato come febbre nelle ossa?

Le dita di Ciel stavano ancora tremando quando le fece scivolare in bocca, profondamente, le succhiò e anche quando le premette contro la lingua e le morse. Rigide tra i denti, e la stessa cosa la sentì tra le gambe fredde, strattonante. E quella era la prima volta che si odiava tanto quanto odiava la bestia in casa sua, perché si era permesso di volerlo. immaginando il peso del corpo nudo del demone su di lui. La forma e la sensazione. Il calore. Il sapore. _Quel_ sapore, persistente sulla sua pelle.

Quella fu la prima volta che si chiese cosa fosse disposto a dare. E la risposta non fu niente, non più. E soffriva, perché qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata troppo, eppure lo voleva. Quella fu la prima volta che represse il nome di Sebastian, intensamente con le nocche tra i denti mentre si compiaceva. Mezzo malato di rabbia. Ferocemente.

Miserabilmente.

Spietato come il diavolo stesso.


	7. Versus

Sebastian fu gentile con il suo padrone quando portò su la colazione alle otto.

Fu gentile quando versò il tè e mise il vassoio sulle ginocchia coperte del suo padrone; il piatto con la bordatura dorata era pieno di focacce all'uvetta, ancora calde, e il ragazzo si fermò. Si scostò i capelli arruffati dagli occhi per guardare Sebastian.

E Sebastian fece finta di non accorgersene.

L'ignoranza mirata era un'abilità molto apprezzata e accuratamente affinata dal personale di servizio, ma stava diventando difficile: il demone doveva quasi ricordare, a volte, ricordarsi di non accorgersene. Di non notare lo sguardo scuro del ragazzo o il suo labbro paffuto, morso, o il profumo esasperante del sesso che si trascinava intorno alla manina che si protendeva verso la tazza da tè.

Il demone aveva sentito i dolci rumori del respiro dalla camera da letto del suo padrone, molto dopo mezzanotte. La disperazione. E la lussuria... dolorosa, deliziosa... e una mezza rabbia lacrimosa.

Il ragazzo era arrabbiato con lui.

E così avrebbe dovuto essere: non c'era famiglia aristocratica in Gran Bretagna che avrebbe permesso ad un capo maggiordomo di trattare il suo giovane datore di lavoro con un'intimità così degradante. Nessuna famiglia aristocratica decente, comunque, pensò Sebastian; e storse pensieroso il naso mentre consegnava al ragazzo il Times mattutino ordinatamente piegato.

La decenza era qualcosa che il conte Phantomhive stava perdendo con soddisfacente rapidità.

Il suo padrone mangiò metà del panino ricoperto di burro e si leccò la punta delle dita. «Te l'avevo detto che sarebbe stato meglio con l'uvetta» disse Ciel. C'era una nota di provocazione nella voce.

«E voi avevate perfettamente ragione, mio signore.»

«Hmph» disse il conte.

Sebastian non aveva bisogno di sfidare il suo padrone. Poteva aspettare.

E lo fece; per il gusto, per l'eccitazione della vittoria mentre spogliava il ragazzo. Notando con tranquilla soddisfazione i bordi ingialliti del proprio morso, scuri sulla pelle del suo padrone. Rivestendo il leggero taglio sul piede del conte; respirando profondamente sopra la dolcezza persistente del sangue secco... il ragazzo se ne sarebbe accorto? Gli sarebbe importato se lo avesse fatto? - e soprattutto, la cosa più perfetta di tutte era guardare i brevi respiri del petto sotto le sue mani mentre gli abbottonava la camicia appena stirata. Guardare i piccoli capezzoli indurirsi sotto il cotone inamidato.

Il bambino era vicino. Era _così vicino_ dal cedere, quella deliziosa cosa provocante. Quanti altri segni del suo servitore sarebbero rimasti sul suo corpicino prima della fine?

E Sebastian si tratteneva con attenzione, si muoveva con cautela, il suo corpo affilato come i suoi denti.

«Ti piace preparare il cibo.»

Il conte lo stava osservando attentamente mentre gli allacciava gli stivali; un po' meno stretto lo stivale sinistro, per far spazio alla leggera benda di garza sotto di esso.

«È uno dei miei doveri meno onerosi, mio signore.»

«Ti piace.»

«Si potrebbe dire così, signore.»

«Perché?»

Sebastian non guardò in alto. Le domande erano un nuovo sviluppo.

«Beh» disse. «Forse è una novità creare invece di distruggere, signore.» E si accigliò. Quella era la verità, in realtà. Aveva risposto così prontamente, così incautamente?

Niente bugie. Quale vile abitudine aveva stabilito in lui il suo padrone.

«Capisco» disse il conte. «La distruzione sta iniziando ad annoiarti, vero?» La domanda era piena di ironia.

«Non esattamente, mio signore.» Sebastian appoggiò a terra il piede destro di Ciel e sollevò il sinistro sul ginocchio. Strofinò la punta dello stivale con il pollice guantato prima di iniziare ad allacciare. «È semplicemente un coinvolgimento più profondo in un complesso processo di dissoluzione, signore.»

Ci fu una pausa. Il suo padrone stava pensando. «Processi.»

Sebastian sapeva che era un'altra domanda. «Creo nella piena consapevolezza che alla fine si dissolverà nel nulla, signore. Faccio il pane e viene mangiato. Costruite un castello di carte e sapete che cadrà. Non esiste una vera creazione, mio signore.» Si mise i piedi del ragazzo in grembo. «Solo una visione a lungo termine della fine.»

Alzò lo sguardo verso il conte e lui lo stava guardando a sua volta, le sue belle sopracciglia inarcate. I suoi strani occhi erano freddi e adorabili. I piccoli tacchi si dimenarono contro il grembo di Sebastian.

«Sei un nichilista. Com'è prevedibile.» Era quasi un sorriso, quella netta torsione della bocca rosa del suo padrone.

«No, signore.» Sebastian strinse i piedini. «Politicamente, forse. Filosoficamente, per niente. Non posso credere nella negazione totale dell'esistenza.»

«Senza dubbio hai qualche grande teoria riguardo al significato ultimo di ogni cosa.» Il ragazzo era seduto immobile, ora. «Suppongo che tu debba dedicare il tuo tempo libero a qualcosa.»

«Non particolarmente, signore.» Sebastian incontrò lo sguardo fisso di Ciel. «E non posso garantirne il significato. Solo il valore.» Parlò vivacemente. «Alcune delle cose che vedo hanno valore per me e le seguo. Oltre a ciò, non ho alcun interesse per l'indagine filosofica. Questa sofisticheria è adatta solo per le menti umane, mio signore.»

_Per ciò che concerne il mio tempo libero lo passo nella contemplazione..._

Posò i piedi del ragazzo, si alzò e si spazzolò le ginocchia. Il conte lo stava ancora osservando ed era affilato come ghiaccio lungo il collo di Sebastian.

Veramente. Il suo padrone era troppo curioso. E Sebastian aveva finito con la verità per quel giorno; poteva gestire solo quel tanto prima che iniziasse a conficcarglisi come un osso nella gola.

Il ragazzo meritava qualcosa per la sua sfacciata curiosità. Uno strusciare sulla gola. Un artiglio sotto il fremito delle costole. Sebastian gli legò il filo della benda di seta nera con mani ferme e cercò di non respirare il profumo dei capelli scompigliati di Ciel.

Tuttavia, quando ebbe finito, lasciò scivolare le dita lungo la delicata nuca. La pallida pelle vellutata, il luccichio argenteo dei morbidi peli del bambino. Ci premette il pollice e infilò lentamente la punta delle dita nel colletto alto del ragazzo. Vide le spalle strette del suo padrone irrigidirsi. Sentì il calore del corpo mortale e fece scivolare la mano dietro il collo sottile. Lo tenne leggermente, con fermezza. Sotto il pollice guantato pulsava il sangue caldo al di sotto della mandibola.

E rimasero così per un momento, finché il conte non scosse la testa, scacciando via la mano di Sebastian come un pony che si scuoteva il manto e si allontanò per sistemarsi la giacca.

Sebastian gli tese prontamente il pesante cappotto da viaggio con sopra il cilindro e il bastone. Non attirò l'attenzione sull'assurdo piccolo rigonfiamento dei pantaloncini del ragazzo, cosa che era davvero magnanima da parte sua.

Stamane sarebbero partiti allo scoccare delle nove e Sebastian non aveva tempo da perdere, tanto per cominciare.

Inoltre poteva concedergli quel tanto al moccioso, no? Un respiro mattutino.

E inoltre, il ragazzo sapeva già che l'aveva visto. Sebastian poteva semplicemente sorridere ordinatamente al suo padrone mentre si inchinava per uscire dalla stanza, ed era più che sufficiente.

Il demone si fece strada nell'atrio echeggiante e uscì sotto gli schizzi ventosi della pioggia mattutina. I capelli di Finny erano una spruzzata di luce attraverso il giardino grigio e umido; mentre faceva qualcosa con le potature delle siepi Sebastian si fermò a guardare il ragazzo e Finny si voltò per salutare con la mano. Sapeva di essere osservato.

Almeno aveva un buon istinto di sopravvivenza, nonostante i suoi difetti. Sebastian sorrise in segno di approvazione. Non era del tutto inutile, quello.

I cavalli da traino scalpitarono impazienti quando lo sentirono preparare la carrozza. Conoscevano il tintinnio ed erano stanchi delle stalle. A nessuna creatura piaceva essere tenuta dentro troppo a lungo, non importava quanto cattivo fosse il tempo e quanto fosse bella la gabbia.

Tranne il conte, ovviamente: ma lui era sempre l'eccezione.

Sebastian condusse i cavalli fuori dalle stalle e iniziò a metterli a posto. E voltò la testa, ascoltando. C'erano piccoli passi che ticchettavano sul cortile di ciottoli fuori dalla porta della stalla. Che il suo padrone si avventurasse nel letame dell'aia delle sue stalle senza una buona ragione non era affatto consuetudine, per non dire altro; il giovane lord di solito aspettava nell'atrio fino a che la sua carrozza non fosse stata preparata in fondo alla scalinata.

D'altra parte, il giovane lord di solito non si avventurava nemmeno in cucina.

Sicuramente il conte aveva cose migliori da fare con il suo tempo che seguire il suo servitore per la villa come un cucciolo smarrito.

Sebastian sorrise lentamente. Siete impaziente stamattina, vero, signore?

O semplicemente affamato.

E sentì un lieve colpo di tosse, metà disgustato dall'odore caldo del letame e metà in cerca di attenzione. Sebastian lo ignorò.

E lo udì di nuovo.

«Hai finito?»

«No, signore» disse Sebastian. «Come potete vedere.» Non si voltò mentre lavorava alle pesanti fibbie dei finimenti.

Una pausa. «Quindi dopotutto hai ripulito qui.»

«Non sapevo di avervi dato motivo di dubitare di me, signorino.» Ci volle più tempo che per dire un semplice sì, ma iniettare quella goccia di sarcasmo nella sua voce era infinitamente più soddisfacente.

«Antony dovrebbe essere portato fuori e fatto camminare questa sera. Diventerà irrequieto senza esercizio.»

Il conte teneva Antony nella stalla in fondo al lungo edificio; il suo cavallo da caccia, il grazioso castrone blu-nero che Sebastian aveva acquistato per lui. Un bell'animale, pensò il demone, anche se un po' troppo alto per il suo minuscolo padrone. Non che il demone avesse considerato attentamente una cosa del genere quando aveva scelto la creatura, ovviamente.

Aveva detto al conte che alla fine sarebbe cresciuto.

«Viene regolarmente messo al pascolo, mio signore.»

«Sembra infelice.»

«Non potete farci niente, signore. Forse la povera bestia ha semplicemente bisogno di essere cavalcata.»

Un'altra pausa. «Se non mi fossi tagliato il piede la scorsa notte, sarei uscito a fare un giro questo pomeriggio.»

«Davvero, signore.» Sebastian si mosse per allacciare il secondo finimento. Il collo pesante del cavallo da traino tremò contro la sua spalla. Agli animali non piaceva: lo sapeva. Però obbedivano. Non gli avevano mai causato problemi. Solo i gatti non erano mai sembrati troppo turbati dal suo odore, dal suo tocco; ma erano anch'essi un'eccezione. «Trovo difficile credere che voi intendeste lasciare la casa, signorino, ma ammetto che è stato un pensiero piacevole.»

«Zitto» disse il conte dietro di lui. «Ho fatto molta pratica. Lo scorso mese.»

«Si signore.»

«Comunque, le briglie di Antony devono essere sostituite.»

_È così? Lo chiamo bluff il vostro, signore._

«Certo, mio signore» disse Sebastian. «Farò un ordine alla selleria di Mayhew dopo che avremo visitato Undertaker. Vostra zia sarà felice di vedervi stare al passo con l'equitazione; in pochi anni potreste ancora dimostrarvi un degno concorrente per lei.»

«Davvero» disse seccamente quella vocina chiara dietro di lui. «Zia Frances dice che le mie mani sono troppo ferme sui salti.»

«Vostra zia è una donna dalla curiosa perspicacia, signore. Sono costretto ad essere d'accordo con lei.»

«Non c'è niente che non va nelle mie mani.» Il ragazzo sembrava piuttosto offeso, benedetto lui, e Sebastian sorrise alla fibbia mentre lavorava.

«Bisogna dare fiducia alla bestia o tende al panico, signorino. Vostra zia comprende il valore di fidarsi della sua cavalcatura.»
    
    
    «Mi fido di Antony. È abbastanza obbediente _lui,_ almeno.» Non c'era dubbio sul significato di quella piccola enfasi.

«Sono lieto di sentirlo, signore. La prossima volta che lo porterete fuori, lasciategli un po' di flessibilità sui salti e ricompenserà la vostra fede. Se tenete semplicemente le redini più sciolte, il vostro posto in sella sarà tutto ciò che vostra zia potrebbe desiderare.»

Sebastian non poté resistere al guardarsi indietro mentre parlava, alle manine guantate che stringevano il bastone da passeggio d'ebano. Il viso pallido, che lo osservava attentamente. Il pungente occhio azzurro.

Non mancò di notare lo sbuffo beffardo del ragazzo.

«Cosa vorresti saperne tu?»

«So che avete ereditato la naturale abilità per l'equitazione di vostra zia, mio signore, e avete tutte le possibilità di migliorarla se mantenete la pratica.»

Quello era un complimento. Del tutto disarmante e sapeva che il conte avrebbe aggrottato la fronte.

«Sì» disse il suo padrone rigidamente. «Forse porterò fuori Antony una volta che le briglie saranno sostituite. Dopotutto» aggiunse «non ho bisogno di zia Frances che mi segue. Non è mai dell'umore di essere compiaciuta.»

C'era più di una cosa che suo nipote aveva ereditato, quindi.

«Ha detto che il mio equilibrio è buono, suppongo.» Il conte tirò su col naso. «Anche se le sue parole esatte sono state _non era male per qualcuno che potrebbe inciampare su di un gradino invisibile._ »

«Esattamente i miei pensieri, signorino.»

«Che cosa?»

«Il vostro equilibrio va abbastanza bene, signore, anche se le vostre mani sono rigide. Qual è il vecchio detto? _Bisogna cavalcare con le mani di una signora, la postura di un re-_ » Sebastian si spazzolò i guanti e si voltò di nuovo verso il suo padrone. « _E i fianchi di una puttana._ Ne avete due su tre, signore; ancora un risultato ammirevole.»

Furia. Fiorì magnificamente sul viso appuntito del ragazzo, sul suo occhio che si allargava e sulla piccola bocca stretta: e ora il conte era accaldato, rosso e arruffato come un fiore arrabbiato.

Davvero, il suo padrone c'era proprio cascato. Sebastian riusciva quasi a compatire il bambino.

_Un demone è vostro eguale? Non credo proprio, signore._

«Stavo per tornare dentro a prendervi, mio signore.» Sebastian si spostò per aprire la portiera della carrozza. «Ma sembra che mi abbiate risparmiato la fatica. Se siete pronto per partire...»

Sebastian tese la mano in attesa delle piccole dita guantate del suo padrone. Ma il ragazzo non lo guardò nemmeno.

«Era ora. Ricordati di non rallentare neanche in salita. Non abbiamo tutto il giorno.» E il conte si avvicinò di persona alla scaletta in ferro, aggrappandosi al telaio della portiera della carrozza e infilandosi dentro.

«Se posso chiedervi quale libro avete portato con voi, signore...»

Non ne aveva portato uno. Sebastian poteva vederlo.

«Hmph» disse il ragazzo. «Non ne ho bisogno.»

Sebastian chinò la testa. «Certo signore. Se ad un certo punto ve ne servisse uno, comunque, mi sono preso la libertà di scegliere il nuovo Jules Verne.» Lo tirò fuori dalla tasca della giacca.

Il conte guardò il libro, teso tra le dita di Sebastian. Si sporse dallo sportello della carrozza e lo prese.

«Non ne ho bisogno» disse di nuovo, acutamente, sistemandosi i pannelli pesanti del suo cappotto da viaggio sulle ginocchia.

Non ho bisogno di _te,_ disse il suo faccino arrossato e accigliato. Non aveva bisogno di dirlo a parole; entrambi sentirono l'eco del suo significato.

Sapevano entrambi che era una bugia.

Sebastian si inchinò, chiuse lo sportello della carrozza e sorrise.

*****

La faccia di Ciel era ancora arrossata quando si sedette in carrozza.

Sebastian stava diventando insopportabile. La sua totale arroganza. La sua _bocca_ insolente. Anche quando parlava in modo abbastanza educato, dietro le sue parole c'era qualcosa di indicibile. E bastava una di quelle parole per ridurre Ciel in quel modo; umiliato, turbato; caldo come si era sentito la scorsa notte.

La cosa più saggia da fare sarebbe stata fermare tutto. Subito. Non un singolo ulteriore tocco di quel corpo immondo oltre i limiti della decenza.

L'unico problema era, ovviamente, che non voleva fermarsi.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il lento roteare delle ruote della carrozza mentre Sebastian conduceva i cavalli fuori nel cortile. E poi la scossa mentre si allontanava lungo il vialetto.

La sua pancia era un guizzo di disagio e lo odiava. Sebastian non sarebbe mai stato turbato da una sensazione del genere... faceva come voleva, quella cosa. Chiaramente senza vergogna. Piuttosto indecente.

Zia Frances l'aveva beccato subito, naturalmente. Non si era mai fidata di Sebastian. Il demone aveva ragione: era davvero una donna di sconcertante comprensione. Aveva visto cose che nessun altro aveva visto; o forse era una forma di intuizione. Non che l'avrebbe aiutata; solo i fatti avevano rilevanza. E zia Frances non aveva prove di niente.

Se avesse avuto idea di cosa era il maggiordomo di suo nipote. E di cosa era capace la creatura. E quello che suo nipote aveva permesso che gli facesse...

Quello era un altro pensiero che era meglio evitare.

Non che a Ciel interessasse l'opinione altrui adesso, dopo quello, dopo tutto. Ma a volte era strano prendere in considerazione sua zia, la sua vivace moralità anglicana, la sua fervida fiducia in se stessa e ricordare che c'erano alcuni che vivevano alla luce del giorno. Che non erano turbati da quel peso dell'ombra, del peccato nauseante; morte, fiamme e fame.

Ciel appoggiò la testa all'indietro contro il sedile di pelle borchiata. C'erano alcuni che vivevano senza colpa. Senza vergogna.

Incrociò le mani in grembo. Ordinatamente, allineando i polpastrelli.

Forse lui stesso non aveva bisogno di vergogna. Se ci avesse pensato bene e non come avrebbe visto le cose qualcuno come sua zia. Quella cosa che lo teneva insonne, quel desiderio... dopotutto era solo un requisito fisico e si stava rassegnando al fatto che il suo corpo indisciplinato aveva semplicemente sviluppato un altro tipo di bisogno. Dopotutto se ne era occupato lui stesso e non c'era motivo per non trasferire definitivamente quella responsabilità al suo servitore, se lo desiderava.

Quanto al volere qualcosa di più da Sebastian, era una cosa più delicata da affrontare. Ma quella era la sua mente, il suo corpo e poteva pensarci abbastanza chiaramente; era solo un altro tipo di trattativa, anche se solo con se stesso.

Sebastian era il suo servitore. Era vile, umiliante, ma i padroni usavano i loro servi per il proprio piacere abbastanza regolarmente; gli scandali spesso finivano sui giornali. E quello avrebbe continuato ad essere discreto, almeno.

Il suo servo era maschio. Quello era un altro problema. Un simile desiderio non era inaudito, anche se del tutto illegale, ma a quel punto non aveva intenzione di iniziare a preoccuparsi della legalità. E lo stesso valeva per la moralità, davvero. Nella migliore delle ipotesi era un tenue concetto di realtà mortale; Ciel si morse il labbro. Sembrava qualcosa che avrebbe detto Sebastian.

Inoltre, _i greci_. La sua biblioteca era completa. Sapeva delle cose. Sapeva cosa erano capaci di fare gli adulti.

E non _voleva_ una ragazza. Sarebbe stato noioso. Ci sarebbe stato abbastanza tempo per preoccuparsene; anni prima di doversi sposare. Non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di pensare a quelle cose, probabilmente, se il suo servo fosse stato diverso da _quel_ servitore; Sebastian era riuscito a risvegliare qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto restare silente almeno fino a quando non avesse raggiunto la maggiore età; ma ormai era troppo tardi per l'innocenza.

Ciel deglutì con amarezza. Se era abbastanza grande da aver bisogno di qualcosa, era abbastanza grande da trovare un modo per risolverlo. Non era un bambino.

La sua età non era mai sembrata frenare Sebastian, comunque; il demone aveva iniziato quella cosa.

Per quanto vecchio potesse essere stato...

Irrilevante, davvero. Il suo servo non era affatto un uomo. Il corpo di un uomo sarebbe stato insopportabile, così vicino, anche il solo pensiero; ma quello non contava nemmeno, senza dubbio. Il maggiordomo era solo una cosa, una creatura, nonostante l'aspetto convincente.

L'aspetto _molto_ convincente, fermo contro il suo fianco in cucina la sera prima e Ciel poteva solo immaginare cosa ci fosse stato sotto l'uniforme di Sebastian. Sotto quei pantaloni neri sottili. Lo aveva sentito quel pomeriggio, quando aveva osato stringere il suo maggiordomo sulle scale della cucina; morbido e vertiginosamente caldo, poi per niente morbido e _troppo_ lungo contro la gamba del demone; Ciel arrossì furiosamente nella carrozza vuota. Al solo ricordo. Si era sentito umano. Troppo, e non ci aveva più provato da quando il giorno prima aveva punzecchiato il suo servo; solo per testare. Solo un piccolo stimolo. E a Sebastian non era piaciuto, vero? Non quando non era lui ad iniziare.

Avrebbe preferito che il suo padrone fosse stato messo alle strette.

Ciel l'avrebbe scoperto. Aveva sempre ottenuto ciò che voleva da quando il demone era stato assunto, ed era solo un'estensione naturale per ottenere il demone stesso.

Tutto per sé. Vicino. Solo. Preferibilmente svestito. Tutto _suo..._ e lo sguardo negli occhi di Sebastian quando sarebbe stato costretto a saperlo.

E quello era tutto. Semplice. Non c'era bisogno di pensarci di nuovo.

Aprì le persiane, guardò per un po' i campi bagnati che passavano e non ci pensò più. Non una volta. Non sul fatto che la natura mostruosa del suo servo rendesse la situazione migliore o molto peggiore. Non sul motivo per cui il raro lampo disumano dei denti di Sebastian lo eccitava più della fredda precisione dei modi mattutini del maggiordomo, neanche se il demone avrebbe accettato uno qualsiasi di quei ragionamenti del tutto logici; e neanche su come Ciel avrebbe mai potuto sperare di controllare l'immensità del suo ego, la sua fame illimitata.

Non su cosa implicassero i requisiti fisici di un accoppiamento così scomodo.

Non su cosa gli avrebbe fatto la bestia se glielo avesse chiesto.

Riuscì a non pensare affatto a nessuna di quelle cose.

A malapena gli passarono per la mente, davvero, sulla lunga strada rumorosa che portava a Londra, mentre si mordeva le labbra, irrequieto sul sedile duro della carrozza.

*****

Alla fine quella mattina trascorsero pochissimo tempo al negozio di Undertaker e Sebastian non poté dire di essere dispiaciuto per il fatto.

Il becchino era impegnato in una delle stanze sul retro quando entrarono, anche se sembrò di buon umore quando si sporse dalla porta.

«Ah» disse «mio piccolo Phantomhive! _E_ il suo divertente maggiordomo.»

«Hmph» disse il conte. «Sono contento che sia utile per qualcosa.» Non lanciò un'occhiata a Sebastian. «Abbiamo una domanda per te questa mattina.»

«Siediti» disse Undertaker, accedendo alla luce untuosa della lampada. Si stava sfregando le mani sottili con un clic di lunghe unghie nere come il suono delle ali di uno scarafaggio. « _Siediti._ »

«Non oggi» disse il conte, che non si era nemmeno tolto il cilindro «siamo di fretta.»

Sebastian era piuttosto soddisfatto. C'era un fetore persistente nel negozio che non gli piaceva, dolce corruzione e prodotti chimici pungenti. Gli bruciava il naso e sembrava insinuarsi in tutti i vestiti del suo padrone ogni volta che venivano a trovarlo.

E il posto era sporco, comunque, falene morte, candele bruciate, ragnatele, pavimento non spazzato e polvere su tutto, sugli scaffali e sulle loro file di barattoli nebulosi, con tutte cose pallide e indicibili che galleggiavano nella formaldeide all'interno. Esisteva una cosa chiamata estetica, ovviamente, ma non era incompatibile con la pulizia generale. Sebastian sospirò.

«Capisco» disse Undertaker chinandosi sul conte con una curiosa scrollata di spalle sotto le pesanti vesti da lutto. «Non c'è tempo per i tuoi vecchi amici, allora.» Allungò un dito con le unghie scure per toccare il naso del conte e Sebastian vide il suo padrone sussultare.

«Non c'è tempo per niente» disse il conte «là fuori c'è brutto tempo.»

«Lo so» disse Undertaker. «Bello, non è vero?» Scosse la testa arruffata sotto l'ombra del suo cappello storto. «Ma stai di nuovo lavorando sodo. Ho visto il tuo ultimo lavoro sui giornali. Molto interessante.» Enfatizzò bruscamente la _r._ «Pulito. Nessun corpo con cui far giocare un vecchio amico.»

La casa del barone, un bagliore che svaniva in lontananza dietro di loro mentre il suo piccolo padrone si rannicchiava più profondamente tra le sue braccia. Anche Sebastian ricordava.

«Che cosa vuoi sapere, ragazzo mio?»

«Ho visto qualcosa sui giornali» disse il conte «un uomo che è stato ucciso di recente in Sud Africa. Steiger Roze. Era nel commercio dei diamanti.»

«So di lui» disse Undertaker. Si grattò lentamente il mento. «Sarà un lavoro lento, ma non dovrebbe essere difficile per me acquisire il suo cadavere per te.»

«Che cosa? No.» Il ragazzo sembrò infastidito. «Non mi interessa. Volevo semplicemente sapere chi poteva esserci dietro la sua morte.»

«Oh, povero me.» Undertaker sembrò pensare. «Ti costerà, ragazzo mio.»

«No» disse Ciel «non costerà.» Affrontò il becchino abbastanza fermamente. «Ti ho pagato abbastanza bene l'ultima volta e ho già un'idea di chi sia l'assassino. Questa è una conferma, non una rivelazione.»

Undertaker rise, un secco fruscio. «Infatti» disse. «Le tue capacità di contrattazione stanno diventando più acute di minuto in minuto, piccolo Phantomhive. Per quanto posso vedere, ci sono stati dei problemi con il commercio dei diamanti. Qualcuno sta vendendo armi tra loro.»

«Qualcuno?» Il conte sembrava impaziente.

«Qualcuno di nome Woodley.» L'uomo fece balenare i denti. «È colui che ha più da guadagnare dalla morte del presidente della società Roze.»

«Allora è stato Woodley» disse il conte lanciando a Sebastian uno sguardo soddisfatto. Sebastian alzò le spalle in risposta. Esattamente come pensava: non era niente su cui non avrebbe potuto indagare da solo, se il conte gli avesse concesso solo un po' di autonomia.

«Sembra che sia così» disse Undertaker. «Ma non credo che ti abbia sorpreso, eh?»

«Molto poco» disse il conte. «Ho preso l'abitudine di tenermi informato su tutto e non farmi prendere in giro da nulla.» Era davvero piuttosto carino quando alzava il mento in quel modo: nobile. Delicato. Fuori posto lì, nel fetore e nella polvere del negozio, come se uno degli angeli del cimitero fuori si fosse risvegliato.

Forse lo pensava anche Undertaker; stava sorridendo al conte. Le sue dita dalle unghie aguzze si stavano arricciando nelle sue vesti nere. «Molto saggio da parte tua» disse. «Sei sempre stato intelligente. Non farti mai scoprire, eh? La saggezza di questo genere è ciò che tiene in vita i piccoli signori.» Stava ridendo. Si trovava molto più divertente di come lo consideravano gli altri e Sebastian sospirò piano. Quella mattina non avevano tempo per le battute noiose dell'uomo.

Ma il ragazzo se ne stava andando. Stavano partendo. «Vieni, Sebastian.»

Il demone tenne aperta la porta del negozio di pompe funebri e si mise al passo dietro il suo padrone. Era felice di andarsene. Non gli piacque il sorriso lento che metteva in mostra i denti di Undertaker mentre l'uomo li guardava andarsene, ridendo silenziosamente attraverso la folta frangia dei suoi lunghi capelli sciolti.

«Cosa c'è adesso?» Il suo padrone lo stava guardando irritato quando raggiunsero la strada fuori. «Se vuoi dire qualcosa, puoi farlo.»

«No, signore» disse Sebastian. «Trovo semplicemente sgradevole il profumo del negozio di Undertaker.»

«Hmph» disse il conte mentre Sebastian gli apriva la portiera. «Pensavo che fossi abituato alla morte.» Questa volta permise al demone di aiutarlo e Sebastian sentì le piccole dita calde oscillare contro il suo palmo mentre il suo padrone saliva.

«La morte, sì» disse Sebastian guardando il ragazzo sedersi. Guardando l'incrociarsi delle gambe sottili sotto il pesante cappotto da viaggio. «La morte non mi dispiace, signorino, purché sia fresca. Il mortale bisogno di imbalsamare, però; lo trovo sconcertante. La cura per un guscio vuoto quando l'anima è fuggita da tempo.»

«Rispetto per le cose smarrite» disse brevemente il conte. «Bisogna provare un senso di attaccamento a qualcosa per accorgersi quando non c'è più. Non me ne preoccuperei se fossi in te.» Il suo sguardo era pesantemente coperto di disprezzo e Sebastian sentì un dolore dietro il collo che scese, caldo lungo la sua spina dorsale; ma mantenne il viso piacevolmente composto.

«Mi sembra meno una forma di rispetto e più una negazione della mortalità. Il concetto è così completamente _umano._ »

«Ti rendi conto che usi quella parola solo come un insulto» disse il conte; e aveva ragione, in realtà.

Sebastian lo guardò. «La maggior parte degli umani ha paura della morte, signore.»

«Sì.»

«Non voi, mio signore.»

«La morte in astratto; sì. È incerta. La mia morte, tuttavia, non mi spaventa. So già cosa contiene.» Quella faccia piccola, risoluta. Esasperante.

_No signore. Non lo sapete. E non ve lo dirò. Morirete con il mio nome sulle vostre labbra. Il vostro sangue. Il mio tocco. Come dovrebbe essere._

«Davvero, signorino?» Sebastian lo guardò. «Cosa vi aspetta alla vostra morte?»

«Niente.» Il ragazzo lo guardò e le sue belle sopracciglia si unirono. Un cipiglio o un'ombra di incertezza. «Questo è quello che hai detto, non è vero? Niente di niente. Se un'anima è andata.» «Sì» disse Sebastian lentamente. «Credo che sia così, mio signore.»

Il bambino non aveva mai avuto paura, una volta che aveva capito le regole. Non si era battuto quando si era reso conto che la sua anima sarebbe stata richiesta come pagamento. Era stato più preoccupato per la perdita dell'altro; il suo sé era quasi irrilevante per lui. Strano. Folle. Forse il conte era davvero troppo giovane per rendersi conto a cosa stava rinunciando: ma no. Il demone non ci credette nemmeno per un momento.

Era abbastanza cresciuto da negare il suo dio; abbastanza cresciuto da pagare il suo demone. Non c'era clemenza.

«Bene» disse il conte. E lui l'aveva detto, no? Quando si erano seduti insieme nel fetore della morte, tra le rovine insanguinate della chiesa. Le rovine della sua famiglia. Della sua infanzia. Non aveva paura del vuoto. «Bene» disse di nuovo il ragazzo, e sospirò, e per un momento il suo viso fu quasi sereno.

Sebastian chiuse la portiera della carrozza. E salì al posto di guida, prendendo le pesanti redini sulle ginocchia, con il freddo flusso della pioggerella che non lo infastidì nemmeno in quel momento, raccogliendosi sul colletto all'insù. Sentì le gocce frusciare sulla pelle del suo collo.

Non era affatto il demone il nichilista.

Il ragazzo stava inseguendo il nulla. La sua stessa dissoluzione.

Sebastian sapeva cosa farne.

*****

Fu bello uscire dal negozio; nemmeno a lui piaceva l'odore là dentro, qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto credere a Sebastian.

Comunque, aveva ragione su Steiger Roze.

Ciel si sistemò al suo posto. Le sue dita erano insensibili. Il taglio sul suo piede pulsava.

Era bello sentire che stava facendo dei progressi, non importava quanto male fosse iniziata la mattinata o quanto male fosse finita la precedente. Non importava quanto male avesse dormito. Ma ci era quasi abituato.

Quand'era stata l'ultima volta che si era destreggiato durante il giorno senza quell'inquieta diffidenza intorno al suo maggiordomo?

Mai, in realtà.

Ma in quelle ultime settimane era stato innegabilmente peggio.

La giornata odierna non stava andando troppo male, però. Sembrava quasi come il solito, una giornata in città con il suo servitore che lo seguiva in educata obbedienza. Era quasi semplice. In _quel_ modo si sentì di nuovo il padrone, lontano dal bambino che si era appollaiato infelice nella tranquilla cucina di mezzanotte.

Ciel aggrottò la fronte. Era di nuovo lì, che girava nella sua mente senza fine, non importava quanto si sforzasse di ignorare i suoi pensieri.

Ed era stato difficile. Aveva lavorato con attenzione, ricordando quelle cose necessarie. Il maggiordomo non era mortale, era a malapena un animale: non era vivo più del fango sotto le ruote delle carrozze. Tranne che lo era; respirava e sanguinava, la sua pelle era calda e aveva una voce tale che fremeva tra le ginocchia di Ciel.

Era molto più sicuro essere servito da un mostro. Un mostro non aveva bisogno di essere considerato. Avrebbe potuto essere qualsiasi cosa avesse bisogno che fosse.

Voleva che fosse tutto tranne un uomo.

Si era preoccupato che avrebbe potuto dimenticare e vedere solo la maschera? Come se avesse guardato solo le mani scrupolose, la testa posata, il riflesso dell'emozione simulata tremolare su quel viso adorabile come ombre sull'acqua, come se fosse caduto in acqua lui stesso alla ricerca di qualcosa. Non si era lasciato ingannare. Era solo più semplice tenerlo fissato nella sua mente, se non altro, un cane al guinzaglio. Una bestia senza nome.

Era per questo che l'aveva lasciato così vicino a lui?

Perché era troppo umano o perché non avrebbe mai potuto esserlo?

Ciel si girò il pesante anello sul pollice.

Se solo il demone avesse potuto essere trattenuto in qualche modo... avrebbe pagato un bel po' di soldi per trovare un modo per spegnere quel terribile divertimento oscuro negli occhi del suo servo.

La carrozza si era fermata nella strada di fronte al negozio del sellaio. Se ne era quasi dimenticato. Sebastian stava per farne uno spettacolo, ordinando una nuova briglia da cavallo e punzecchiandolo per la sua cavalcata. O la mancanza di essa. O qualsiasi cosa su cui potesse trovare motivo di criticare il suo padrone e Ciel si accigliò mentre guardava la vetrina luminosa del negozio.

Sebastian aprì la portiera della vettura con un tonfo e si sporse all'interno. «Sarà solo un momento, signore.»

«No» disse Ciel. Stava guardando la vetrina del negozio, le rastrelliere di ferro con le selle e l'insegna di legno oscillante e il collo gli diventò improvvisamente molto caldo sotto il pesante cappotto di lana.

Si chiese se avrebbe osato.

Ovviamente avrebbe osato. Era il padrone, vero?

«Resta qui» disse. Si sistemò saldamente il cappello. «Lo farò io stesso.»

«Mio signore.» Sebastian era accigliato, appollaiato sulla scaletta di ferro. «Non è appropriato che il mio padrone faccia i propri acquisti in un quartiere come questo.»

«Davvero?» Ciel si alzò e Sebastian dovette muoversi. E guardò il suo servo mentre scendeva dalla carrozza. «Siamo appena tornati da un negozio di pompe funebri e stiamo andando a visitare una fumeria d'oppio. Credo di poter negoziare con un cucitore di pellame.»

La bocca di Sebastian si strinse e si inchinò. «Come volete, signore.»

«Non lasciare i cavalli.»

«Capito, mio signore.»

«E non ascoltare. Questo è un ordine.»

Gli occhi del demone furono improvvisamente piatti e imbronciati. «Certo, mio signore» disse.

Ciel tenne stretto il bastone mentre attraversava la strada tranquilla verso il negozio. Riuscì a non mostrare traccia dell'andatura zoppicante che il suo piede ferito stava chiedendo; poteva farlo. Facilmente. Sapeva esattamente cosa voleva ordinare.

La bottega del sellaio era calda all'interno e profumava abbondantemente di cera, cuoio e cane. C'erano due segugi che sonnecchiavano davanti al bancone e Ciel li guardò di traverso mentre si avvicinava al bancone di legno lucido. Erano cani dall'aspetto sciatto. Orecchie morbide.

Il signor Mayhew stava annotando qualcosa nei suoi libri.

«Oh, è lei, vero? Phantomhive. Il mio cliente più piccolo e raffinato. Buongiorno, signore.» Si chinò sul bancone. Allegro, baffuto, asciugandosi le larghe mani rosse sul gilet di tweed. «Nessun maggiordomo oggi, eh?»

«È in giro» disse Ciel.

Il signor Mayhew annuì. «Non pensavo che sarebbe stato lontano dal suo padrone. Come posso aiutarla, mio signore? Spero che la sua piccola sella da caccia regga bene.»

Ciel si strinse nelle spalle. «La sella è accettabile.»

«Capisco» disse il signor Mayhew sorridendo. «La stagione della volpe sta finendo ora; potrebbe averne bisogno di una nuova per il prossimo anno. Ma non credo sia già diventata troppo piccola per lei, eh?»

«Non proprio» disse Ciel rigidamente. I modi dell'uomo erano abominevoli. Esisteva un certo tipo di artigiano di classe inferiore che sembrava non credere affatto nelle classi e quell'uomo dalla faccia rossa ne era un esemplare spaventosamente evidente. Era molto bravo nel suo lavoro, però, e tutto nella stanza ben arredata di Ciel proveniva dall'officina sul retro. «Sto cercando una nuova briglia per Antony. Stesse specifiche. Le hai sui libri?»

«Sì» disse il signor Mayhew. «Una bella bestia merita una briglia curata.» Aveva tirato fuori un blocco note e ci stava scarabocchiando con una matita masticata. «Devo farla finire con componenti in ottone o argento, mio signore?»

«Ottone» disse Ciel. «Invia la fattura con i prodotti finiti.»

«Certo signore. Questo è tutto?»

Proprio quello che Ciel si aspettava e per cui era preparato. «No» disse e si schiarì la gola. «Avrò bisogno di un collare per un cane.»

«Sì, signore.» Il signor Mayhew non alzò lo sguardo. «A cintura o strozzo?»

Ciel non si aspettava di prendere decisioni al riguardo. «Solo un collare» disse. «Largo.»

L'uomo picchiettò la matita sul bancone. «È per decorazione o la caccia, mio signore?»

«Non per cacciare» disse Ciel. «È un animale domestico.»

«Che razza, signore?»

«Niente di speciale.» Si morse il labbro. «Bastardo, davvero.»

«Taglia grande, piccola o media?»

«Grande.» Ciel fece una pausa. «Grandicello.»

«Misurazioni?»

Ciel si infilò il bastone sotto il gomito e si guardò le mani. Simulò un cerchio con le manine aperte, considerando. Le tenne su. «Questo cosa sarebbe?»

«Oh» disse il signor Mayhew. «Dodici pollici, forse?»

«Quanto sono grandi i loro?» Chiese con un cenno ai cani assonnati accanto a lui.

«Ventitré pollici.»

«E che taglia ha il colletto della camicia di un adulto?»

Il signor Mayhew si strinse nelle spalle. «Quindici pollici, venti. Io stesso ne misuro ventidue.» Era piuttosto robusto, però. Il suo collo all'interno del rigido colletto di cotone era spesso, grezzo e rosso.

«Va bene» disse Ciel. «Voglio qualcosa che si aggiusti tra dodici e diciotto pollici.»

«Sì, signore.» Il signor Mayhew stava scrivendo di nuovo. «Andrà bene su un grosso cane.»

«Sì» disse Ciel.

L'uomo guardò in alto. E sorrise di nuovo. «Capisco» disse. «Vuole un guinzaglio, signore?»

Le mani di Ciel erano conserte e fredde nei suoi guanti. «Sì» rispose.

«Allora metteremo un anello di piombo e formeremo una treccia rotonda. Briglie?»

«Che cosa?»

«Lungo il petto, signore. Se il cucciolo è turbolento.»

Ciel se lo immaginò. Si sentì come se stesse arrossendo intensamente. «No» disse. «Non oggi.» Ma era solo perché non poteva essere sicuro delle misurazioni. Forse un giorno avrebbe dovuto prendere misura alla bestia e vedere. Ora stava decisamente arrossendo e si chiese se il signor Mayhew se ne sarebbe accorto.

L'uomo però stava scarabocchiando. Aveva quasi finito. «Bene allora. Prenderemo un bel po' di pelle per briglie non divisa per il collare. Di che colore lo vorrebbe, signore? Il cognac alla ciliegia è molto popolare tra i nobili per i loro cuccioli.» Indicò la fila di cinture che penzolavano sulla rastrelliera dietro di lui, tutte le sfumature lucide di castagna e pelle caramello. Ciel non li guardò nemmeno.

«Nero» disse.

«Finiture in ottone o argento, signore?»

«Argento.»

«Vorrebbe che fosse monogrammato, signore?»

Ciel lo guardò. «Con il nome del cane?»

«O le sue iniziali, signore, se vuole. Nel caso scappi.»

«No» disse Ciel. Lentamente. «Non ha bisogno di alcun nome.»

«Giusto» rispose il signor Mayhew. «Tutto fatto. Avremo il pacco entro la prossima settimana, signore.»

«Bene» disse Ciel «vedi di farlo» e si voltò per andarsene.

Il signor Mayhew salutò. «Buona fortuna con il suo cucciolo, signore. Se mastica troppe pantofole potrebbe dover tornare a prendere un bel frustino. Qualche frustata sulla groppa e presto imparerà.» Ciel sospettò che potesse essere stato un ammiccamento ad increspare gli occhi dell'uomo. Probabilmente non era così. Sicuramente non lo era. «Lo terrò a mente» disse Ciel. Sollevò freddamente il mento mentre lasciava il ricco profumo di cuoio del negozio e uscì, lontano dal caldo e attraverso la strada ventosa verso la sua carrozza in attesa. Il suo servitore in attesa. 

Via attraverso la giornata, e quel giorno era suo, ora. Tutto sarebbe stato suo.


	8. Subter

I depositi di Wapping sembravano grigi e cupi come il Tamigi stesso e Ciel chiuse le persiane dei finestrini della sua carrozza con un sospiro. Non era così brutto come i vicoli soffocanti di Whitechapel, dove li aveva portati la caccia allo Squartatore, ma era un tipo diverso di tristezza.

La portiera della carrozza si spalancò e lui annusò la putrida corrente dell'aria pigra sulla riva prima ancora di sporgervi fuori la testa.

«Facciamola finita» disse appoggiandosi alla mano in attesa di Sebastian mentre scendeva dalla carrozza. «Abbiamo già perso abbastanza tempo in città oggi.»

Il maggiordomo stava guardando le facce pallide dei bambini del posto che si stavano già radunando all'imboccatura del vicolo gocciolante. Fece cenno al più vicino di loro, un ragazzo con i capelli corti e gli stivali spaiati.

«Tieni» disse Sebastian. «Uno scellino per guardare i cavalli fino al nostro ritorno.»

«Affare fatto» disse il ragazzo con una voce gracchiante, allungando la mano sporca per prendere le redini.

Ciel sentì il maggiordomo mettersi al passo sui ciottoli dietro di lui e lo udì mormorare.

«Dobbiamo davvero trovare un lacchè uno di questi giorni, signore.»

«Trovi i tuoi doveri troppo ingestibili, Sebastian?» Ciel non girò nemmeno la testa. «Si potrebbe quasi pensare che non sei soddisfatto del tuo stipendio.»

Il demone non rispose.

Quando raggiunsero gli umidi gradini del magazzino che scendevano sotto il livello della strada fino alla porta d'ingresso di Lau, Ciel si voltò a guardare Sebastian.

Il demone era magro nel suo lungo cappotto, con una cintura bassa sui fianchi e l'alto colletto nero piegato all'altezza del mento imbronciato. Il vento gli accarezzò i capelli, un raggio d'ombra, e non c'era davvero nessuna ragione al mondo per cui dovesse apparire così completamente bello lì in piedi.

«Cosa stai aspettando?» chiese Ciel. «Non apro le porte.»

«Certamente, mio signore.»

Una discesa negli inferi, le fosse sotterranee del peccato.

La stanza cavernosa al di sotto del livello della strada era buia, vorticosa di un pesante fumo bluastro e Ciel tossì nella manica mentre attraversava le porte intagliate del quartier generale di Lau. Qualunque cosa fosse stato quel luogo una volta - un deposito per i vasti magazzini atti alle spedizioni lungo la strada - solo il mattone rosso ruggine delle pareti e il tetto a volta in alto ne davano segno.

C'erano file di tranquilli divani disposti con tutta l'ordinata efficienza di un ospedale e c'era qualcosa di medico nell'atmosfera. Le cameriere erano silenziose e indaffarate, con il loro passo veloce e leggero tra i divani. Ma non c'era nulla di lontanamente medico negli apparecchi che brillavano alla luce delle lampade sui tavoli laccati lucidi.

I letti erano infilati in alcove in fondo ad una parete, seminascosti dietro il fluttuare di lunghe tende e nella luce della lanterna si poteva intravedere solo il movimento di corpi sciolti e teste assonnate.

Ciel cercò di non guardare mentre passavano. L'aria era dolce, calda come un giardino serale, pesante al naso.

«Conte!»La voce dal centro della lunga stanza si levò in un pigro saluto. «Avresti dovuto dirmi che saresti venuto a trovarci.»

Lau stava sdraiato su uno dei divani di velluto, mezzo nascosto nel fumo che scorreva dalle lanterne e dai bastoncini d'incenso sui tavoli circostanti. Ran-Mao era raggomitolata sulle sue ginocchia e li osservava in silenzio.

«Te l'avevamo detto.» Ciel si fermò di fronte a lui. «Hai detto che ci aspettavi.»

«Davvero?» L'uomo aprì un occhio assonnato. «Affascinante. Ciao comunque, ora che sei qui. Ciao, Maggiordomo.»

Sebastian fece un piccolo rumore al fianco di Ciel, qualcosa tra un grugnito e un sospiro. «Buon pomeriggio, signor Lau.»

«Molto piacevole» disse Lau. «Siediti. A meno che tu non voglia entrare nel mio ufficio.» Sorrise.

«Qui va bene» disse brevemente Ciel. C'era un fumo da capogiro laggiù e le figure flosce sparse per la stanza erano inquietanti, ma le stanze private dell'uomo probabilmente sarebbero state anche peggio.

«Non c'è bisogno di rigidità con noi, mio caro Conte.» Lau sbatté le palpebre lentamente verso di loro, come se il suo rapimento fosse troppo immenso per le parole. «È davvero meraviglioso vederti. Un onore, sai. Sapevo che saresti tornato.»

«Te l'avevo detto che stavo arrivando» disse di nuovo Ciel, ma Lau non sembrava aver sentito. Ciel si sedette sbuffando sul divano di fronte a Lau, sistemandosi dietro le lunghe pieghe del cappotto e porgendo a Sebastian il bastone e il cappello.

«So cosa ti riporta qui, strisciando nel mio palazzo come ladri.» Il sorriso di Lau era un'ombra. «Solo quando vuoi delle cose. Solo quando le persone _vogliono_ delle cose.»

«È così che funziona un accordo aziendale.»

«Vero» disse Lau. «Allora mi stai visitando come Cane da Guardia. Speravo fosse solo una visita amichevole. Beh? Qual _è_ il problema, Conte?»

«Hai ricevuto il mio invito, l'ho saputo.»

«Quale invito?»

«Al maniero Phantomhive.»

«Quando?»

Ciel lo fissò. «Sei serio?»

Lau allungò la mano e una delle cameriere si fece avanti per porgergli una pipa, lunga e lucida di ceramica. Lanciò un'occhiata a Ciel.

«Oh» disse prelevando con decisione l'oggetto. « _Quello_. Persone, a casa tua. _Persone, a casa tua._ Ho pensato che fosse una specie di scherzo.»

«È consuetudine ospitare feste nella propria tenuta di campagna.» Ciel incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Perché sembrano tutti così maledettamente scioccati?»

Sebastian si schiarì la gola da dietro il divano. «Forse è perché li disprezzate tutti, signore» disse.

Il che non era del tutto falso, ma per niente utile. Ciel lo ignorò.

«Ho un piano, Lau, e la tua assistenza sarebbe utile.»

Lau sorrise. «Oh, ascoltate. Il Conte pensa che io sia _utile._ Va bene allora; dimmi.»

Ciel gli parlò della richiesta della Regina - la cena, gli ospiti e la minaccia quasi certa per la sua vita - la vita di qualcuno - e Lau rimase con gli occhi chiusi. Assonnati. Ma il suo pollice stava sfregando lentamente sulla coscia nuda di Ran-Mao e stava ascoltando.

«Capisco» disse quando Ciel ebbe finito. «Hai bisogno di un mediatore.»

«Una sorta.»

«E tutto quello che devo fare è... suggerire?»

«Precisamente.»

«Creare un'atmosfera. Sì, vedo. Una scena. Il bambino innocente, solo nella sua grande casa vuota e la mano del peccato bussa alla sua porta. È intrappolato in una vasta cospirazione. Chi lo salverà?» Lau agitò la mano. E aprì un occhio, pensieroso. « _Chi_ lo salverà, Conte?»

«Questa è una missione per Sua Maestà.» Ciel annusò. «Puoi capire perché ti verranno nascosti tutti i dettagli.»

«Hmmmm.» Lau sospirò. «Beh, chiaramente non ti fidi di me. Neanche io mi fido di me, quindi difficilmente posso arrabbiarmi, ora, vero? Lo farò. Ci saremo. Non è vero, Ran-Mao?»

L'assassina voltò la testa scura e guardò brevemente Ciel. «Non mancheremo» disse.

«Bene» disse Ciel. «Ho molto da organizzare e volevo essere sicuro che non avresti rovinato le cose.»

«Indaffarato piccolo Conte.»

Una delle ragazze era inginocchiata al tavolo basso laccato. Tolse il coperchio d'argento da un piattino, con la rapidità e la cautela di Sebastian a tavola e tagliò un frammento dal blocco scuro come liquirizia appiccicosa sul piatto.

Denso, scuro. Non era liquirizia.

«Oppio» disse Lau. I suoi occhi erano semiaperti. «Il latte di mille cuori di papavero, invecchiato e pressato. Ho sempre avuto un debole per le cose belle.» Le dita flosce dell'uomo si contrassero in grembo a Ran-Mao. «Le anime di un milione di fiori, ed è paradisiaco.»

«E abbastanza redditizio, immagino.»

«Mio caro Conte» disse Lau. «Non credo che stai per iniziare una discussione su profitti e perdite.» Alzò le spalle. «Né sulla legalità, o la moralità, o la mancanza di essa. Non lo stai per fare, ora, vero? Non a casa mia.»

Ciel vide lo sguardo di Lau al maggiordomo in piedi dietro di lui, e gli turbò i pensieri.

Come due adulti che parlavano sopra la testa di un bambino. Non gli piacque molto.

«Smettila di fumare. Non riesco a pensare» disse freddamente. «Mi sta entrando in gola.»

«Oh no, mio caro Conte; non è il mio povero oppio che ti dà fastidio. Solo l'incenso. Questo non ha affatto fumo.» Lau fece scorrere la punta delle dita lungo la pipa sottile. «Niente fumo, solo un vapore del paradiso.»

Ciel tossì contro la manica. «Allora sbarazzati dell'incenso.»

«Per favore, signor Lau» disse Sebastian con leggerezza. «Il mio signorino ha una certa sensibilità ai profumi forti. Ha una debolezza nel petto, vedete.»

«Non è una debolezza» disse Ciel. «È un'irritazione. E mi sta causando problemi.» Si voltò per lanciare un'occhiata tagliente a Sebastian e poi di nuovo a Lau e Ran-Mao.

«Certo, mio caro Conte.» Il gesto della mano di Lau fu generoso. Onnicomprensivo. «Perché non l'hai detto subito?»

«L'ho fatto» mormorò Ciel, ma l'uomo non ascoltava, l'uomo non ascoltava mai e una delle ragazze si stava muovendo al fianco di Ciel, il suo viso tranquillo avvolto dal vortice di fumo. Si inchinò e tolse il piatto dipinto di blu e sulla scia dell'incenso che scorreva Ciel cercò di non boccheggiare per l'aria pulita. Pulita e dolce, aria lenta con solo la minima tensione lasciata sotto le costole.

Gli occhi di Lau si mossero, un lento spostamento scuro sotto le ciglia abbassate. «Meglio, Conte?»

«Sto bene.» Ciel raddrizzò le spalle. «Sono sicuro che i tuoi ospiti di solito se la cavano perfettamente senza respirare.»

«L'oppio è davvero buono per i polmoni danneggiati, sai.»

«La prossima volta apri una finestra.»

«Oh, no.» Lau appoggiò la testa all'indietro contro il divano e Ran-Mao appoggiò la sua testa lucida contro la sua spalla. «Non possiamo mai farlo. L'odore trova la sua via d'uscita, vedi, un filo di vento e chiunque sappia qualcosa lo seguirà qui. Il prezioso papavero, e dovrei dare spiegazioni.» Ciel poteva annusarlo bene ora, l'odore della pipa calda e la foschia oleosa al suo interno. Dolce, calda, tostata come un biscotto alla nocciola e pelle profumata. Lau aveva ragione. La sua pipa non emetteva alcun fumo; solo una sottile foschia.

«Questo è il rischio che corri quando vivi sottoterra come un topo» disse freddamente Ciel. «Qualcuno potrebbe calpestare il tuo nido.»

«Oh, sei scortese. È sempre così?» chiese a Sebastian.

«Spesso» fu la risposta. «Si impara a esserne divertiti.»

Ciel non poteva vedere la faccia del maggiordomo dietro di lui. E nemmeno voleva farlo.

Guardò bruscamente Lau. «Quello che fai con il tuo tempo e denaro non è affar mio» disse. «Tu hai il tuo mondo e io ho il mio.»

Il lento battito di ciglia di Lau fu come la flessione dell'ala di un uccello, le ciglia scure sui suoi lunghi occhi. «Il Conte è molto sprezzante nei confronti del mio piccolo mondo. E pensavo che fossimo anche amici.» Si portò la pipa alle labbra e attinse, le linee delle sue guance divennero improvvisamente taglienti come se fossero state scolpite nella giada.

Lau espirò di nuovo, voluttuosamente, lentamente e la ragazza gli prese di nuovo la pipa dalle mani e la rigirò tra le sue. Un fuso d'argento scintillò alla luce della lampada mentre lo faceva roteare, uno spiedino con una piccola quantità di pasta di cera scura sulla punta e lei strofinò la pasta contro l'esterno del distillatore caldo della pipa. Rollandolo. Una goccia appiccicosa di oppio infilzata, arrotolata e riscaldata. Premuta teneramente nel distillatore della pipa; centrato. Regolato. E teneva il distillatore sopra la fiamma verticale della lampada sul tavolo in mezzo a loro, l'odore era dolce come biscotti.

«Forse sei un po' troppo giovane per apprezzare ciò che i miei affari offrono al mondo, mio caro Conte.»

Ciel sbuffò. «Sei un contrabbandiere di oppio. So esattamente cosa offri.»

«Capito» disse Lau, imperturbabile. «Tu capisci. Ma non apprezzi.» La ragazza porse all'uomo la sua pipa e lui la aspirò di nuovo, i suoi occhi si muovevano con un lento movimento dietro le palpebre chiuse. Ran-Mao lo stava guardando in faccia e lei si spostò leggermente sulle sue ginocchia. Un movimento dei fianchi contro di lui. Lau sorrise a occhi chiusi.

«Non ho nessuna voglia di apprezzarlo» rispose Ciel.

«E con questo, mio caro Conte, è così che so che sei troppo giovane.»

L'inserviente era di nuovo accanto al divano di Ciel, offrendo un vassoio di tè e lui irritato le fece cenno di allontanarsi. Osceno, davvero, il suo profondo inchino e il suo vestito tagliato così corto.

«Stiamo andando» disse Ciel, ma non si mosse.

«In effetti» disse Lau e i suoi occhi si spostarono di nuovo su Sebastian in quell'odioso e lento movimento. «Se non ti lascio andare, piccolo Conte, il tuo maggiordomo si arrabbierà molto con me. Credo che pensi che io abbia una cattiva influenza.» La sua bocca si aprì in un sorriso attorno allo stelo della pipa. «Corruzione dei giovani e quant'altro. _Corruzione._ »Il suo sorriso si allargò, come se fosse la cosa più intelligente che avesse mai detto. «Della gioventù. Credi che io sia capace di corromperti, Conte?»

«Poco probabile» disse Ciel, perché l'uomo sembrava aspettarsi una risposta. «Dubito che potresti mostrarmi qualcosa che non abbia già visto.»

Ran-Mao si era voltata, lo stava guardando di nuovo e le dita di Lau la stavano accarezzando distrattamente da sopra la sua spalla. Sopra la pienezza dei suoi seni sotto la seta e lungo la forma dei suoi fianchi.

«Oh. Disapprovi? Fornisco un servizio al mondo» disse Lau. «Guardo le persone e ho imparato a vedere il desiderio che portano. Tutti lo portano. Questa è una specie di filosofia, mio caro Conte. _Al centro del tuo essere hai la risposta; sai chi sei e sai cosa vuoi._ Lo ha detto Lao-Tze, sai.» Le sue ciglia chiuse si mossero. «Tutti vogliono. E io fornisco loro un piccolo palazzo di bellezza. Non è vero, Ran-Mao, tesoro? Il mio palazzo. Il mio _huayan guan_ ; fumo e fiori.»

«Non ci sono molti fiori qui» disse Ciel guardando la ciotola di camelie galleggianti sul tavolo laccato tra di loro. «Stai fallendo miseramente con la decorazione.»

Lau sorrise. «Fiori» disse. «Fiori. Ovunque.»

La ragazza fece di nuovo un passo in avanti per aggiustare la pipa da oppio, muovendo le gambe senza intoppi sotto il fodero del vestito di seta.

Ran-Mao girò la testa per sbattere le palpebre verso Ciel e lui si sentì arrossire. Aveva frainteso il riferimento.

Era molto contento che il demone fosse dietro di lui. Non aveva bisogno di vedere il sorrisetto di Sebastian, non in quel momento. Distolse lo sguardo, di nuovo verso la coppa di camelie, il tremolio appena percettibile dei fiori arruffati sulla superficie dell'acqua. I bordi di ogni petalo sembravano immersi nel sangue. Pulsavano, pieni di goccioline.

«Mi affascini, sai. Così precoce.» Lau aprì gli occhi, pigramente e li richiuse. «Abbastanza intelligente da capire una dipendenza, sicuramente. È così sbagliato cercare la bellezza in un mondo come questo?»

Ciel si accigliò al volto assonnato dell'uomo. Le parole si agitarono nella sua mente e sembrarono lontane. _Era una debolezza,_ pensò. _La dipendenza era sempre una debolezza._

«Oh?» Disse Lau. «Crudele.»

E Ciel arrossì di nuovo, confuso, perché aveva pronunciato le parole ad alta voce. Ma era vero e non avrebbe mostrato la sua irritazione.

«Così concentrato» disse Lau. «Ma tu dici di capire. Sono solo un uomo debole, Conte. Mi sveglio con il mio papavero e mi rivolgo ad esso quando sono stanco, ed è l'ultima cosa a cui penso quando dormo. Non mi risento per qualcosa che mi porta felicità. Lo capisci?»

Ciel si strinse nelle spalle in risposta.

«Qual è l'ultima cosa a cui pensi quando dormi, Conte?»

Ciel alzò di nuovo le spalle, guardando le dita assonnate di Lau cadere sulle ginocchia di Ran-Mao. Guardandola dimenarsi lentamente sulle ginocchia del suo padrone. «Dipende» rispose. _Solo una cosa, di solito._ Questa volta si assicurò di non dirlo, mordendosi il labbro. La notte scorsa cercò di non pensare alla bocca bagnata di Sebastian intorno alle sue dita. Al suo petto caldo. E anche alle sue gambe, e tra di esse.

Lau sospirò. «Forse mi sbagliavo. Forse semplicemente non sono i fiori che stai cercando, dopotutto. Non fiori; non fumo. Di cosa sei dipendente, piccolo Conte?»

«Sei in questo business da troppo tempo, Lau.» Ciel sedeva immobile e dritto sul divano di velluto. «Non tutti hanno una dipendenza.»

Gli occhi dell'uomo furono improvvisamente aperti. Allungati e scuri. Poi rise, un suono sommesso che cadeva come petali sparsi, e posò la pipa sul vassoio in attesa lì vicino. «No» disse. «No, semplicemente non è vero. E tu lo sai bene quanto me. Bene. Vieni.» Ran-Mao scivolò giù dalle ginocchia e Lau si alzò, scuotendo le lunghe maniche di seta sulle mani contratte e chinando la testa. «Se davvero _devi_ andare.»

«Si stiamo andando» disse Ciel e si schiarì la gola.

Lau fece un cenno a Sebastian dall'altra parte del divano mentre Ciel si alzava lentamente. «Riportalo nel mondo, maggiordomo, prima che si sciolga in una pozzanghera sul mio pavimento.» Ciel guardò freddamente Lau. Prese il bastone da passeggio che Sebastian gli porse e si rimise il cappello a cilindro sulla testa, era un po' stordito, con l'aria dolce vorticante attorno a lui. «Ci vediamo alla villa la prossima settimana, Lau» disse.

«Adieu.» La voce di Lau, stuzzicante e leggera. «Prenditi cura di te ora.»

Ciel riusciva a malapena a sentire i propri tacchi sui gradini del piano di sopra. Infinitamente lento e dolce, un ronzio come se il mondo fosse fatto solo ali di farfalla, un lontano svolazzare per attirare l'attenzione della lontana luce lampeggiante dei suoi pensieri. E lì c'era solo il sospiro e un movimento come se tutto il mondo fosse una tenda sospesa e dietro di essa si muoveva un vento tranquillo.

I passaggi erano lunghi, ma la strada sembrava molto semplice. Splendidamente semplice. Un passo era una preghiera. Gli insegnamenti buddisti avevano ragione.

Inciampò e una mano forte gli prese il gomito.

«Povero me, signore.» Caldo come la foschia nella stanza di sotto. «Credo che abbiate inalato un po' troppo profondamente, dopotutto.»

Non fece neanche gli ultimi tre passi, fu facile come fluttuare, e poi la luce divenne fredda e grigia come l'alba spietata e sbatté le palpebre. La strada, il lungo fiume grigio, il cielo fradicio e Sebastian indossava quel piccolo sorriso terribile.

Il maggiordomo lo stava portando in braccio.

«Accidenti a te» disse Ciel. La sua stessa voce era un sussurro lontano. «Mettimi giù.»

«La carrozza è qui, mio signore. Un momento.»

Anche la carrozza era lì, nascosta all'imbocco del vicolo. I cavalli muovevano gli zoccoli, irrequieti nel vento impetuoso del fiume. L'aria sembrava lambire il viso di Ciel con freddezza ma la sua spalla bruciava contro il petto di Sebastian.

Gli stivali del maggiordomo riecheggiarono nel gocciolio del vicolo. Lassù era di nuovo giorno e avrebbe dovuto sembrare reale, ma non lo era. L'oscurità sotterranea era un abito che si indossava, un'ombra di velluto ovattato nella propria mente, e pendeva dal corpo del demone come un velo.

Sebastian abbassò lo sguardo sul viso rivolto verso l'alto del suo padrone e lo distolse di nuovo.

Ciel si rese conto di aver avvolto inconsciamente le dita attorno al bavero del cappotto del maggiordomo. Lo lasciò andare.

Il ragazzo cencioso teneva ancora le redini dei cavalli. Il suo viso piccolo e sbarazzino era antico come quello di una statua. Sebastian gli lanciò lo scellino, una macchia d'argento nell'oscurità tra i muri di mattoni e il ragazzo si disperse, meno umano che animale.

«Ancora un momento, signore» disse il demone.

Poi l'oscillazione della figura di Sebastian salì sulla scaletta di ferro e attraverso la porta entrò nel tenue profumo resinoso della carrozza; e lì, Ciel si era messo in piedi e Sebastian gli prese il bastone di mano e lo appoggiò sul sedile. E anche il suo cilindro, e Sebastian si era seduto sul sedile accanto a lui.

La portiera della carrozza si chiuse con un tonfo e increspò Ciel come se fosse uno stagno sotto la luna.

«Qui, mio signore.»

Sebastian lo teneva saldamente per il gomito. Venne girato, girato su se stesso Fece un passo indietro, inciampando in grembo al demone e si fermò. Protetto.

Il petto abbottonato di Sebastian era solido dietro di lui, l'unica cosa solida nel morbido vorticare del mondo, ed era infilato tra le ginocchia aperte del demone. Chiuse gli occhi.

«Respirate, ora, signore.»

Ciel se ne era quasi dimenticato. Ridicolo. L'aria sembrava piena di nuvole. Soffici in bocca. Ridicolo. «È solo papavero» disse. Le parole erano lì dentro, se ne aveva voglia. «Ho preso il laudano prima d'ora.»

E lo aveva fatto. Conosceva quella sensazione. Molto tempo fa. La mamma gli aveva dato un cucchiaio dalla bottiglietta marrone quando gli era peggiorata la tosse. Quando il suo corpo ne era scosso. Non tremava adesso. Il suo corpo era piuttosto immobile.

«Laudano.» Sentì la mano di Sebastian posarsi sul suo fianco. «Capisco.» E la mano scivolò sotto la sua giacca. Slacciandogli la camicia, spingendosi anche sotto quella per sentirlo. Lentamente sopra le sue costole. Sul petto.

La pancia di Ciel tremava.

«E vi è piaciuto il laudano, signorino?»

Ciel sentì le dita forti premergli lo sterno. Più in alto. Non poteva essere reale. Era molto lontano. Ma era troppo vicino. Stava per sciogliersi. La mano guantata del demone era distesa e fredda sulla sua pelle nuda sotto la camicia. Poteva sentire il proprio cuore battere contro il palmo di Sebastian. Se il demone avesse spinto un po' più forte, la sua mano avrebbe potuto collassare nel caos delle costole di Ciel. Ma non ci sarebbero state ossa, solo zucchero bruciato. Piume.

«Era amaro» disse.

«Sì» disse Sebastian. «Ma questo non lo è.» Ciel respirò attentamente. L'aria gli penetrava profondamente nel petto. «Questo è molto dolce.» La mano forte scivolò di nuovo verso il basso e sul davanti dei suoi pantaloncini. «Povero me, signore. Sembra che i vapori di oppio vi abbiano causato qualche disagio.»

Nessun disagio, era solo alla deriva come acqua attraverso di lui. Lento. Dolorosamente piacevole. E le dita di Sebastian si agitavano tra le sue gambe.

«Giù le mani» disse Ciel, ma era solo un sussurro.

«Mi dispiace, signore» disse il demone. «Non vi ho sentito bene.» La mano di Sebastian scivolò più in basso. Stringendo.

«Maledetto.» Ciel rabbrividì. «Lo sapevi.» L'aria sembrava lambirgli i polmoni.

«Lo sapevo, signore?» Chiese Sebastian in modo bambinesco. Le sue dita si contrassero stringendo maggiormente. Ciel rimase a bocca aperta. «Beh. Ho intuito, signore.»

Le dita di Sebastian si mossero sulla cintura di Ciel. Sbottonando. «Avevo previsto una certa sonnolenza. Il vostro battito cardiaco mi ha preoccupato, ma sembra rimanere stabile. La vostra eccitazione non me l'aspettavo.»

Il maggiordomo infilò le sue fredde dita guantate di pelle nei pantaloncini aperti di Ciel. «Ma non è niente che non possa essere gestito, mio signore.»

Oh, quella mano. Lavorandolo, tirandolo, premendo, come la pallina di oppio appiccicoso rotolata contro il distillatore della pipa. Stuzzicato, lungo e dolce come zucchero filato e le sue gambe erano liquide.

Ciel voleva crollare contro la spalla di Sebastian.

Sollevò rigidamente la testa.

Voleva dire al suo servo di fermarsi.

Ma non lo fece.

Strinse i pugni sulle cosce del demone allargate da entrambi i suoi lati, tenendosi fermo. E la guancia di Sebastian era molto vicina alla sua.

«Potete chiedere quello che volete, mio signore.» disse tranquillamente. «Se volete di più.»

Ciel chiuse gli occhi. «No» rispose «solo questo.»

Sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso avere quella terribile bocca calda laggiù, troppo, e lui voleva solo quello, la deriva e le dita forti.

«Capisco» disse il maggiordomo e Ciel sentì i pantaloncini scivolargli lungo le gambe. Fino alle caviglie e la sua gamba sinistra venne trascinata sul ginocchio del maggiordomo. Sebastian si stava sfilando il guanto da guida, trascinandolo via tra i denti. Ciel poté sentire lo slittamento del cuoio accanto al suo orecchio.

Il tocco delle punte delle dita nude del suo servo era caldo dietro il ginocchio di Ciel e lui aprì gli occhi.

«Piano, ora» disse il demone.

La mano dalle unghie nere scivolò calda sulla coscia nuda di Ciel; dita lunghe, abbastanza lunghe da curvarsi intorno alla sua gamba e stringerla, pallida come l'avorio contro la sua stessa pelle, candida come un petalo bianco. Il sigillo di Sebastian apparve come inchiostro su pergamena mentre la sua mano si fermò e si contrasse.

I respiri di Ciel rallentarono. Si fecero pesanti. Agitandosi profondamente nei suoi polmoni. Dita nude sulla sua gamba e guantate intorno al suo membro.

Ciel si era sbagliato. Si era sbagliato e, oh, la bocca vile era la più pericolosa di tutte quando gli sfiorava l'orecchio e gli parlava.

«Il signor Lau aveva ragione? Voi siete abbastanza precoce, signore. Siete abbastanza grande per apprezzare il piacere?» La voce del demone era più un respiro che un suono. Calda sulla sua guancia. Dura come la presa tra le sue gambe. «Sapete cosa volete, mio signore. Al centro del vostro essere.» Il pollice di Sebastian gli accarezzò la coscia. «Conoscete le vostre dipendenze.»

Ciel guardò mentre la mano nuda del demone scivolava sul suo fianco, leggermente. E giù, calda tra le gambe.

Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e stava rotolando, rotolando nel vortice dei petali nella sua mente, nel tremito del suo membro tra le dita di Sebastian e nel lento scorrere della punta delle unghie appuntite, un leggero solletico lungo la giuntura del suo corpo . E di nuovo giù, stuzzicando, scivolando verso il tremolio inquieto del suo buco.

Il corpo di Ciel si irrigidì. Ricordava la breve pressione della lingua del demone laggiù, la notte in cui la bestia lo aveva morso. Ma il tocco di Sebastian non indugiò, solo scivolò di nuovo su, dolcemente, il minimo bordo dell'unghia e Ciel lasciò che i suoi pugni si allentassero sulle cosce del maggiordomo.

Si sentiva come se le sue ossa si sarebbero presto sciolte.

« _Papaver somniferum._ Il sonno più dolce per le piccole creature mortali. Siete molto duro con il signor Lau riguardo al suo lavoro, mio signore. Ma sapete cosa offre. Non avete mai voluto dormire sonni tranquilli?»

Il letto di Ciel, il suo letto freddo sembrava molto lontano. E il ricordo del suo cuscino, bagnato di lacrime. La lunga notte. L'alba vuota. «Io dormo» disse.

«Non bene, signorino.»

«Chi lo fa?» Il suo battito cardiaco sembrò palpitare. Ma lentamente. Picchiate lunghe, lente come un quelle di un uccello. Lontane.

«Nessuno» disse il demone nel suo orecchio. «Nessuno, fino alla fine. Ogni sonno è solo una bugia, una falsità. E tutti sono così stanchi, signore.» La sua voce era tranquilla. Un'ombra di un suono.

« _Perché ci opprime questa pesantezza,_

_E un'acuta angoscia ci consuma,_

_Mentre tutto riposa dalla stanchezza?_ »

Quello era Tennyson. _I mangiatori di Loto._ Ciel l'aveva imparato a memoria molto tempo prima, le mani giunte ordinatamente mentre recitava: _Lasciateci stare. Il tempo avanza veloce._ Lo poteva sentire. Le loro due voci si alternavano, nella tranquilla biblioteca del padre: _Lasciateci stare. Cos'è che durerà?_

«Falsità.» Ciel deglutì. La sua bocca era secca. La sua lingua gli faceva male. «Sono tutte bugie. Ci sono abituato.»

Gli sembrò importante che lo ricordasse. Il cuscinetto di velluto sopra l'artiglio di un leone. La morbidezza del sorriso sui denti affilati. I petali annidati che si avvolgevano intorno alla corruzione. Era importante. Perché a volte non sembrava avere molta importanza.

 _Lasciateci stare._ Ciel lo sussurrò.

E sentì di nuovo le parole della poesia, ma erano ricche come caramello accanto alla sua guancia.

« _Che piacere possiamo avere_

 _In guerra con il male?_ »

Il demone stava ridendo e il suono tremava sotto la pelle di Ciel. La mano di Sebastian era morbida sul suo membro. E stringeva. «Il mio piccolo signore deve avere il suo assaggio di dolcezza.»

Un piacere liquido, un rivolo attraverso la sua spina dorsale come il miele che gocciolava e Ciel appoggiò la testa all'indietro, molle contro la spalla del demone. Sebastian era lì. Caldo e costante. La sua presa era forte. Il suo dito si trascinava, caldo.

«L'unica dolcezza è il sonno, signore. E l'unico sonno è la morte.»

E aveva ragione. E niente aveva importanza. Ciel era stanco. Ogni parte di lui pesava, come seta pesante stesa sulla sua pelle nuda. Trascinandosi dolcemente. Morbida come il sonno. Perfetta. Così definitiva. Muovendosi come il demone contro di lui. Era lento. Ovunque.

E la cosa migliore, e peggiore, era la pressione del dito del demone sul palpitare del suo buco.

«Questo» disse Sebastian. «Vi piace, signore?»

Ciel poteva sentirsi tremare e il tocco del demone era insistente. Pressava contro la tenera carne. Sapeva cosa voleva fare il suo servo.

«No» disse.

La pressione al suo ingresso si allentò e Ciel esalò. Un vortice, un'oscillazione, una foschia dietro gli occhi chiusi mentre Sebastian provocava il suo membro eccitato. E le parole del demone uscirono ovattate. In modo calmo e distante come se fosse un'altra lezione.

« _Tutto ha riposo, e matura per la tomba_

_In silenzio; matura, cade, e ha termine._

_Dateci un lungo riposo o la morte, la morte oscura, o la serenità del sogno._ »

E poi sentì il tocco sfiorargli il mento. Dolcemente, picchiettando sul labbro inferiore e il demone sussurrò.

«Apritela per me.» Ciel aprì la bocca e il dito di Sebastian fu improvviso e caldo tra le sue labbra. Saldo contro la sua lingua e il tocco gli tremò attraverso la bocca, attraverso il corpo come una crema che si scioglieva. Il dito del suo demone, lui lo assaggiò e lo bagnò nel liquido all'interno della sua guancia. Lentamente. Gli accarezzò il palato e corse lungo il bordo dei denti. Spingendo sotto la lingua. Trovando i suoi angoli scivolosi. Sentendo.

«Sapete succhiare?»

Lui lo fece. Le sue gambe erano deboli e umide.

«Molto bene, mio signore.» Sebastian sospirò accanto al suo orecchio. Caldo sul collo. «La vostra avidità è sempre stata notevole. Più forte.»

Lui lo fece.

«Più forte.»

Ciel sentì l'unghia del demone pressarsi al palato tenero della sua bocca.

Sebastian grugnì. E tirò fuori il dito, e questa volta il tocco all'entrata di Ciel fu caldo e umido e lui voleva irrigidirsi ma era così morbido, una tale provocazione per le pieghe del suo corpo. Pressava, si immergeva. Girando. Lievemente, e Ciel sospirò.

Come poteva sentirlo ovunque? Ovunque. Nel suo ventre, un ronzio nel suo sangue. Le sue mani erano gelide, tese sulle gambe di Sebastian.

La sua testa era pesante.

Una pulsazione gli premeva contro la schiena, una pulsazione come il battito del cuore del diavolo, calda e dura contro il suo coccige. Acuta nella sua mente. Una spina nel velluto. Si inarcò, spostando i fianchi. Sebastian fece un suono vicino al suo orecchio.

E Ciel si ricordò contro cosa si stava spingendo. L'eccitazione della bestia era rigida contro la sua spina dorsale e Sebastian lo stava stringendo a coppa contro di essa, tenendolo fermo, stuzzicandolo con il battito del suo dito caldo. Il roteare. E il pressare.

«Voglio sentirvelo dire, signorino. Vi piace questo?» Sebastian spinse un po' più forte la punta del dito e Ciel strinse forte gli occhi. Respirando. Tormentandosi.

«Sì» sussurrò, prima che potesse ricordarsi di dire di no.

«Oh, signore» disse il demone.

Ciel avrebbe voluto gemere. Voleva che l'onda dell'oscurità lo attraversasse. Aveva bisogno di restare in silenzio.

«Sottovoce» disse Sebastian.

Il polpastrello spinse dentro. Proprio dentro di lui, e il rumore di Ciel era basso, ansimante.

Il calore del corpo di Sebastian dietro di lui, intorno a lui, che lo strattonava e il calore bruciante del polpastrello, con le unghie affilate, e i respiri, _oh diavolo,_ e lui lo sentì. La sua pelle era come oro increspato. Lo _sentiva._ Bruciava così meravigliosamente e lui si contrasse, volendo, desiderando. Pulsava, un germoglio vivente e il tocco del demone premeva al centro di lui come un serpente nel cuore di un giglio.

Sapeva quello che voleva. Il suo desiderio gli faceva male alle gambe. Attraverso il suo membro tremante. Aprendosi, tutto il suo corpo sussultò per la dolcezza. Infinito, scintillante. Spiegato come un fiore.

Inspirò, incerto. «Sebastian.»

«Mio signore.»

«Di più.» Ciel sospirò. «Di Più. Tutto.» E anche mentre lo diceva, aveva paura di sapere quale potesse essere l'idea del demone su quel _tutto._ Ci fu silenzio alle sue spalle e la punta del dito si contrasse contro di lui. «Sceglierò di vederlo come un suggerimento e non come un ordine, signore. E un suggerimento può essere contrastato con un altro.» La voce era dolce. «Se volete qualcosa di più, dovete essere abbastanza specifico. È per intero che lo volete? O più in profondità?»

Ciel non rispose.

Non poteva rispondere, perché Sebastian stava facendo scivolare il dito dentro di lui e bruciava come un fuoco empio e si stava spingendo fino alla nocca ed era penetrante, oscurità, una tempesta nelle orecchie e nel profondo della sua pancia e Ciel soffocò un suono e venne con uno schizzo sui suoi stessi stivali.

«Ecco» disse il demone a bassa voce. «A quanto pare volevate entrambe le cose.»

Ciel taceva, le gambe gli tremavano, e continuava a contrarsi, a contrarsi intorno alla durezza dentro di lui. Sebastian aspettò. Ciel strinse le labbra per trattenere il suono perché all'improvviso bruciò, poté sentire di nuovo tutto, tutto, e il mondo era molto reale. Cercò di non tremare. E sentì il dito caldo di Sebastian scivolare fuori dal suo corpo.

Ciel non disse nulla. Rimase immobile, con gli occhi chiusi, le guance arrossate miseramente, mentre il maggiordomo gli metteva i piedi per terra e gli tirava su i pantaloncini. Li abbottonava. E sentì lo slittamento mentre Sebastian lo spostò, facendolo sedere sulla panchina, e allora aprì gli occhi, teso, diffidente e vide il maggiordomo inginocchiato sul pavimento della carrozza ai suoi piedi.

Sebastian stava strofinando la punta dello stivale lucido del suo padrone con un dito. Ripulendo lo sporco luccichio.

«Povero me» disse. «Fate un bel pasticcio, mio signore.»

Il demone si inginocchiò sui talloni e si leccò le dita nude, succhiando lentamente con la sua lingua pallida intorno alle unghie nere e pulite. Un dito e l'altro. Bagnato, deliberato; e Sebastian gli sorrise.

Ciel deglutì come se avesse un uccello intrappolato in gola.

Chiuse gli occhi.

La carrozza ondeggiò quando la portiera si aprì e si richiuse, Ciel sentì lo scalpiccio del suo maggiordomo che si metteva al posto di guida all'esterno. Ed era di nuovo solo nella carrozza.

Il lento rumore di zoccoli ferrati echeggiò nel vicolo a strapiombo. Nella carrozza e nella sua testa.

_Dateci un lungo riposo o la morte._

Era stato troppo semplice, lo scivolare delle mani del demone su di lui. Semplice come addormentarsi.

Le parole risuonavano ancora nel suo sangue.

« _Quanto soave lo scorrer dell'acque,_

_Con gli occhi semichiusi_

_Sembrare addormentati, quasi in un sogno!_ »

La carrozza stava rollando. Ciel appoggiò la testa nell'angolo sferragliante del sedile, l'angolo tra la pelle e il legno verniciato.

_Che rimanga tale ciò che è rotto._

Sapeva quello che voleva. Ne sentiva il vuoto. Non poteva nasconderlo.

_Che rimanga tale ciò che è rotto._

_Gli Dei sono difficili da riconciliare._

E ora lo sapeva anche il demone.


	9. Propter

In una buona giornata, il viaggio in carrozza verso casa da Londra avrebbe impiegato un'ora.

Ciel non era sicuro di quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto quel giorno. Ma sembrarono anni. Non era stata una bella giornata.

La sua testa continuava a galleggiare mentre la carrozza sbatteva sulle umide strade ciottolate. Quando i bassifondi della periferia di Londra svanirono in pascoli inzuppati davanti alla sua finestra, si sentì più chiaro, più acuto. E molto prima che la strada iniziasse a svoltare per le pianure diroccate verso il crinale, i pini e la sua casa, i pensieri del conte erano dolorosamente inevitabili.

Aveva succhiato il dito del suo servo come una comune puttana di vicolo. E aveva preso il dito dentro di sé. E aveva chiesto di più.

Ciel si morse il labbro.

Al gusto del dito del demone si era quasi irrigidito, da qualche parte nella sua mente; si era aspettato che Sebastian avesse voluto qualcos'altro da lui. Sebastian l'aveva minacciato, no? In cucina la sera prima. E il pensiero di essere costretto a metterlo in bocca era abbastanza per rendere Ciel accaldato, nauseato e stordito tutto in una volta. Preferiva non pensare affatto a quelle cose.

Ma il tocco di Sebastian aveva bruciato tra le sue gambe. Era entrato in lui così dolcemente. Lo aveva trafitto così bruscamente e lui si era aperto a quello. Per quel breve momento da brivido si era preparato a tutto. Ciel trattenne il respiro e fissò il pensiero nella sua mente.

Era pronto a farsi scopare da Sebastian. Ed era stato abbastanza sciocco da dimostrarlo. E Sebastian aveva ignorato il suo ordine.

Quando mai il demone lo aveva risparmiato? Ogni parola, ogni sguardo era motivo di tormento. Una scusa per l'insubordinazione. Aveva dato il permesso al suo servitore, gli aveva dato un suggerimento fin troppo aperto - e anche nella carrozza vuota le guance di Ciel erano ancora calde, lo sentiva - e Sebastian non aveva fatto niente. Aveva solo finito il suo padrone con la sua solita efficienza spietata e lo aveva portato a casa.

«Oh diavolo» disse il conte Phantomhive, ad alta voce nel silenzio, e la cosa non aiutò minimamente. Sebastian si era eccitato, Ciel lo sapeva. Ma il demone non aveva voluto niente. Sarebbe quasi stato meglio se lo avesse fatto. Ciel gemette contro la manica del cappotto. Sarebbe quasi stato meglio se il demone avesse semplicemente fatto quello che si era aspettato, avesse fatto quella dannata cosa ponendo fine a tutto quel casino così sarebbe stato in grado di respirare di nuovo. Se si fosse tenuto quel pensiero nella sua mente, lo avrebbe bruciato.

La carrozza si fermò in fondo ai suoi gradini. Come sempre. E Ciel scese, come sempre, pur mantenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Sebastian stava aspettando, la sua mano tesa. Ciel non la prese. E quando Mey-Rin tenne aperta la porta d'ingresso, aspettando in cima alle scale, non salì. Udì la carrozza scricchiolare lentamente lungo il vialetto di ghiaia, intorno all'angolo della casa, ed esitò. Se avesse aspettato, non ne avrebbe mai parlato. Sarebbe entrato e sarebbe tornato a casa. Il presente sarebbe diventato il passato. Ma lui voleva saperlo e se in seguito si fosse indebolito e avesse chiesto, avrebbe mostrato solo quanto ci aveva pensato.

E ci stava pensando.

Ciel fece il giro del lato della casa, il bastone tenuto saldamente dietro la schiena e fu così che arrivò a seguire il suo maggiordomo nelle stalle per la seconda volta in un giorno.

Non aveva mai pensato di farne un'abitudine.

La carrozza era ancora ferma davanti alle doppie porte aperte e Ciel la superò lentamente. Là dentro era buio e polveroso per la paglia, trovò il suo servitore dal timbro degli zoccoli dei cavalli piuttosto che dalla vista. Si fermò fuori dai box, osservando Sebastian che toglieva le pesanti briglie dei finimenti della carrozza e le sostituiva con le cavezze di canapa della stalla.

Le mani guantate del maggiordomo si mossero leggermente sulle museruole dei cavalli. Non si voltò. «Mio signore. Sarò dentro tra un momento.»

«Il mio pranzo.»

«Sono consapevole, signorino. Ransom è di nuovo senza avena.»

Ciel lo fissò. Il cavallo. Sebastian intendeva il cavallo.

«Immagino che vi serva qualcosa, signore.» Il maggiordomo si stava spolverando velocemente i guanti neri

«No.»

«Capisco.» Sebastian si voltò di nuovo verso la carrozza e salì sul gradino in ghisa fino alla panchina del conducente. Stava sganciando la pesante frusta da cavallo dal suo supporto accanto alla pedana e se la infilò sotto il braccio per scendere di nuovo. «Sono consapevole del fatto che il vostro pranzo doveva essere pronto diciotto minuti fa, signore. Sarò più veloce che posso.»

«No» disse di nuovo Ciel e Sebastian si fermò a pochi passi da lui.

«No, signore?»

Ciel teneva gli occhi fissi sulle travi ricoperte di ragnatele sopra la porta della stalla, sul ferro di cavallo appeso, inchiodato alle travi per portare fortuna. «Mi hai disobbedito.» Deglutì. «Nella carrozza, oggi.» E azzardò uno sguardo.

Sapeva che Sebastian non l'avrebbe reso facile. Si aspettava un'espressione vuota, una finzione di innocenza. Non si aspettava l'alzata di spalle di Sebastian.

«Non sapevo che fosse un ordine, signore.»

Il bastardo avrebbe parlato così alla leggera, così facilmente di quelle cose? Ciel strinse le mani dietro la schiena. «Non sapevo che ci sarebbe staro bisogno di un ordine.»

«Beh, signorino.» La voce di Sebastian era pensierosa. «È una questione di tempismo, vedete. Siamo arrivati abbastanza in ritardo anche senza ulteriori ritardi.»

«Vedo. E questo è tutto.»

«Un servo Phantomhive deve prendere molto sul serio la sua programmazione, mio signore.» Il maggiordomo lo stava prendendo in giro e ciò bruciò la pelle di Ciel come l'acido. Si voltò e vide Sebastian che faceva rotolare la verga lucida della frusta tra le mani guantate.

«Non è una ragione sufficiente, signore?»

Ciel non ebbe di cui rispondere.

«Inoltre» disse Sebastian, a bassa voce, come se fosse solo nel silenzio polveroso delle scuderie in ombra. «Oggi il vento era freddo e ho pensato che fosse saggio riportare i cavalli a casa.»

«Sei preoccupato per i miei cavalli, vero?» Ciel non riuscì a trattenere l'acuta amarezza dalla sua voce.

«È semplice gestione degli animali, mio signore.» Sebastian fece scattare il polso e la lunga frusta di cuoio sferzò tagliente come uno sparo.

Ciel sussultò. Avrebbe voluto non averlo fatto.

Nei box delle stalle dietro di loro uno dei cavalli nitrì a disagio.

«Bisogna trattare una creatura sensibile con cautela.» Sebastian inclinò la testa scura. «Deve essere curata e considerata. Se agiti la frusta incautamente, non la domerai mai.»

Il demone aveva già detto quelle parole; Ciel se lo ricordava. Al Circo, qualche settimana fa, quando Sebastian scese per la prima volta nell'arena, affrontò la tigre e la ragazza domatrice di leoni con la sua frusta intrecciata e le aveva parlato. Prima che l'ultima compagnia del circo fosse uccisa, prima che Ciel ordinasse al demone di bruciare la casa del barone, prima che si fossero infiltrati nella troupe, o avessero mentito loro, o avessero svelato i loro segreti... o qualunque cosa Sebastian avesse fatto alla ragazza domatrice di leoni prima della fine. La loro fine, la fine di tutti. Fuoco.

Ciel guardò il demone. Il bel viso pallido era piacevolmente composto. Ma gli occhi scuri erano concentrati. Pece e topazio. Sebastian lo guardava con costante e infinita crudeltà.

Ciel sapeva che stava arrossendo profondamente. Non si era mai aspettato che il demone rendesse facile tutto ciò. Ma si chiedeva se avesse mai odiato Sebastian così tanto come in quel momento.

«Capisco» disse. Se ne era uscito un po' senza fiato. «Una ragione abbastanza valida.»

«Davvero, signore» disse Sebastian. Mosse di nuovo il polso e la coda della frusta si mosse nella paglia ai loro piedi. Sciolta sulle punte lucide degli stivali di Ciel. «Due valide ragioni, in effetti, e una terza; eravate quasi insensibile per l'oppio, mio signore. Più addormentato che sveglio.»

La gola di Ciel era così stretta che riusciva a malapena a parlare. Il demone doveva sapere quanto quelle parole nella carrozza erano costate al suo padrone. Quello che gli stava costando in quel momento. «Pensi che non fossi consapevole di quello che stavo dicendo?»

«Oh» disse Sebastian. «Penso che lo foste, mio signore.» Chinò la testa scura e quando la sollevò il suo sguardo era velenosamente luminoso. «Sapete esattamente cosa desiderate. Ma ho sempre mirato a guardarvi negli occhi quando vi avrei preso.»

Ci fu silenzio.

Il maggiordomo si voltò verso la rastrelliera per appendere la frusta.

Ciel poteva solo stare lì. Deglutì per il bruciore alla gola.

E tornò alla luce del giorno, al vialetto di ghiaia, all'eco dei gradini spogli e alla riverenza agitata di Mey-Rin alla porta. E nell'atrio lasciò cadere il cappello e il bastone da passeggio sul pavimento di marmo. Lottò per togliersi il cappotto e lasciò anche quello. Salì nel suo ufficio e chiuse la porta.

Vi si appoggiò. Non era nel panico. Ovviamente quello non era panico.

«Merda» disse Ciel. «Merda.»

*****

Ciel non scese a pranzo. Non alzò lo sguardo dalla scrivania quando Sebastian entrò per annunciarlo.

«Lo mangerò qui» disse. Freddamente. E voltò una pagina del fascicolo davanti a lui come se le cifre delle esportazioni francesi della Funtom fossero l'unica cosa nella sua mente, come se non fosse dolorosamente consapevole della figura scura nell'angolo del suo campo visivo.

«Si, signore.»

Il maggiordomo tornò pochi minuti dopo con il vassoio, la ciotola coperta e il pane imburrato e Ciel fu lasciato lavorare in silenzio con il profumo della crema di asparagi e un sudicio mal di testa.

Però mangiò. Dovette fare qualcosa.

La compiacenza del demone. La sua certezza-

Ciel si sentì male. Provò a leggere. Non poté. Aveva bisogno di una strategia e non aveva niente. E appoggiò la testa sulla scrivania.

Rimase in ufficio per il resto della giornata. Andò a prendere tre bicchieri d'acqua dal lavandino del bagno e li bevve. Non suonò per il tè, anche se ne voleva disperatamente un po'. Le sue mani sembravano ghiaccio. E Sebastian non ne aveva parlato. Il maggiordomo voleva che lui chiedesse. Ciel non avrebbe chiesto.

Alle sette meno cinque, sentì bussare leggermente e si sedette alla scrivania. Non respirò bene dal momento in cui il maggiordomo aprì la porta dell'ufficio.

Era troppo, anche il movimento di Sebastian nella stanza. Quegli occhi sordidi erano insopportabili. Ciel non poteva credere di aver chiesto alla creatura di stare accanto al suo letto di notte.

Non poteva credere di avergli detto di restare, quella prima strana sera in cui lo aveva toccato, l'aveva preso in grembo, quando gli aveva raccontato una storia e gli aveva mostrato il terribile piacere della sua bocca. San Valentino. Ciel trasalì. E lui l'aveva permesso. Lo aveva voluto accanto a lui, il calore del silenzio del demone.

Cosa si era aspettato?

Sembrava molto tempo fa. E il ricordo era stupido come se l'avesse letto da qualche parte. Non c'era conforto in presenza di Sebastian.

«La vostra cena è pronta, mio signore.»

Ciel non aveva intenzione di alzare gli occhi dal suo lavoro. «Lo so.»

Una pausa. «I panini si raffredderanno se non vi sedete presto, signorino.»

E Ciel sospirò. Posò la sua cartella e scese le scale.

Tuttavia, camminava un po' più lentamente del necessario. Veramente. Il pasto era lì per servirlo o si sedeva a tavola solo per la comodità del cibo? Sebastian sembrava non conoscere la differenza.

La cena era perfetta, brasato di manzo in un luccichio di vino rosso. I panini erano caldi, ovviamente. E ogni morso era un tormento totale.

Sebastian lo stava guardando. Ciel poteva sentirlo. Il movimento della forchetta alla bocca, le sue labbra sul bordo del bicchiere, lo spostamento delle sue cosce contro la sedia da pranzo. La piega del colletto della camicia nella gola. Il respiro nei suoi polmoni. Lo smorzamento del sudore lungo le tempie.

Aveva paura di guardare il suo servo, perché sapeva che Sebastian avrebbe sorriso.

E avrebbe voluto gridare, ma non sapeva cosa dire.

Il dessert era una gelatina di latte. Ciel riuscì a prenderne due bocconi.

Ma non spinse via la sua ciotola, non lo fece per molto tempo, anche se si limitò a fissare le farfalle dipinte attorno al bordo dorato. Perché se avesse allontanato la ciotola il suo pasto sarebbe finito. E poi Sebastian avrebbe tirato indietro la sedia e sarebbe stato di nuovo al piano di sopra nel silenzio del suo studio e poi il bagno e lo spogliarsi, e non era ancora pronto, non quella sera, non per quegli occhi e quello sguardo particolare che si muoveva lungo il suo corpo.

L'orologio batteva le otto meno un quarto. Era seduto a tavola da quarantacinque minuti e non aveva mangiato quasi nulla.

Non c'era niente da fare.

Ciel spinse via il suo piatto da dessert e Sebastian si inchinò, la serata cadde nell'inevitabile meccanismo ad orologeria.

«Ho acceso il fuoco per voi nel vostro studio, signorino.» Il maggiordomo era alle sue calcagna sulla lunga scalinata.

«Non ci andrò» disse Ciel, ed era solo per contrariare, anche lui lo sapeva, ma non voleva stare seduto per un'ora ad aspettare. Pensando. Era stufo marcio di quella giornata. «Fa freddo. Leggerò una volta che sarò a letto. Prepara il bagno.»

Una pausa. «Come volete, signore.»

Sebastian gli lanciò uno sguardo mentre passava verso la camera da letto, silenziosamente e orribilmente divertito e Ciel si fermò nel corridoio. Ma non c'era nessun posto dove andare. Non c'era nessun posto dove nascondersi.

Ed entrò nel suo studio, a cercare sulla sua scrivania tra i libri e le carte la cosa che voleva, evitando il suono del suo maggiordomo che si muoveva nella fredda eco del bagno. La trovò sotto la pila di documenti fiscali. The Strand Magazine, e tornò lentamente nella sua stanza per lasciarla sul comò.

E poi Sebastian stava aspettando, silenzioso sulla soglia, e doveva andare.

Il bagno fu altrettanto terribile come Ciel aveva immaginato.

E non guardò nemmeno Sebastian. Tenne gli occhi sul tappetino da bagno mentre venne spogliato. La lenta rivelazione della sua vergogna. Ciel rimase immobile, tenendosi al bordo della vasca mentre il maggiordomo gli toglieva la fasciatura di mussola dal piede.

E quando entrò nell'acqua, vi sprofondò più a fondo possibile, la sua mente fissata saldamente altrove. Quasi. Ci stava provando. Non voleva pensare a niente. Non avrebbe pensato. Ma come poteva ancora sentire il demone che lo osservava? Uno sguardo era come una scia di artigli sul petto, sulla pancia. E più in basso.

E poteva ancora vedere, anche senza guardare, i dettagli della loro routine. Il movimento delle mani di Sebastian e il soffice asciugamano steso in attesa sulla sedia di legno. Il posizionamento del portasapone e del panno. Il frac nero appeso allo schienale della sedia; e Ciel guardò il suo maggiordomo. Sebastian si stava rimboccando le maniche e gli avambracci magri erano pallidi, bianchi come la camicia inamidata.

E c'era un barattolo di vetro di sapone liquido di Castiglia accanto alla salvietta, e Ciel si schiarì la gola, perché quella non era la loro routine.

«Non devi preoccuparti dei miei capelli.»

Sebastian non rispose mentre si versava un filo di sapone dorato nel palmo. E poi alzò lo sguardo. «Voi avete i vostri doveri, mio signore, e io i miei.»

Ciel chiuse gli occhi. Non c'era nessun posto dove nascondersi.

Sentì le dita di Sebastian scivolare tra i suoi capelli umidi. Forte, lento, molto più lento del necessario e Ciel si impose di restare fermo. Sedendosi in tensione. L'aria sapeva di lavanda.

La schiuma gli gorgogliò nelle orecchie e gocciolò calda lungo la parte posteriore del collo. Le mani di Sebastian la seguirono, muovendosi sulla sua testa mentre lavorava il sapone in profondità nei suoi capelli.

Era bello. Il demone lo sapeva. Ciel sentì le sue spalle ammorbidirsi. La sua testa era pesante. E si morse il labbro.

Le bolle gli solleticarono la fronte. Scivolarono tra le sue ciglia e Ciel strinse gli occhi più forte, aspettando il bruciore; ma le dita di Sebastian portarono via la schiuma. Gli lisciò i capelli all'indietro e gli strofinò la nuca con lunghi movimenti scivolosi.

I tocchi si incresparono caldi lungo la schiena di Ciel e nelle sue ginocchia.

Il taglio della notte scorsa gli pulsava sotto l'arco del piede.

Lasciò che la sua testa riposasse nelle mani di Sebastian.

Il bagno era silenzioso e Ciel pensò di aver sentito il maggiordomo sospirare sopra di lui. Il suo corpo tremava. Si staccò dalle mani del demone per scivolare sotto l'acqua calda e profonda e sciacquarsi la schiuma dai capelli. Quando si avvicinò, sbattendo le palpebre, Sebastian teneva pronto l'asciugamano bianco.

E Ciel uscì dal bagno.

Lasciò che il maggiordomo gli avvolgesse l'asciugamano sulle spalle e tornò al suo letto attraverso il camerino in penombra. Udì Sebastian che raccoglieva il frac, faceva uscire l'acqua del bagno e spegneva la luce dietro di loro.

Quando entrò, Sebastian lasciò cadere la giacca ai piedi del letto del suo padrone. Ciel non si voltò.

Il residuo di calore lo riscaldava ancora mentre il maggiordomo lo asciugava. I suoi capelli, avvolti intorno alle orecchie. Il collo e il petto nudo. I suoi fianchi. Ciel stava cercando di trovare un posto dove guardare che non fosse Sebastian, ma il demone era inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, sfregando l'asciugamano morbido sul suo polpaccio e Ciel non poté fare a meno di guardare. La linea delle spalle di Sebastian e la ciocca di capelli scuri che gli scivolava sugli occhi bassi. La flessione dei suoi avambracci. Le sue mani sottili guantate, ancora umide.

La parte delle ginocchia aperte del demone; e Ciel si schiarì la gola.

Faceva troppo rumore. Aveva paura che Sebastian lo guardasse.

Poi il maggiordomo ebbe finalmente finito e Ciel si strofinò le braccia nude, aspettando, ma Sebastian non prese la camicia da notte in attesa sul letto. Non la guardò nemmeno.

Il demone mise giù l'asciugamano e tese la mano. «Venite qui.»

L'intero corpo di Ciel si raffreddò. Si sentiva svenire. «Non dirmi cosa fare» disse.

Sebastian inclinò la testa, guardandolo. E sospirò. «Venite qui. Se lo desiderate. Signore.»

E cosa avrebbe dovuto fare Ciel? Ogni dimostrazione di obbedienza era un'altra concessione. Il viso di Sebastian era paziente, ma i suoi occhi dalle lunghe ciglia erano acuti. Illeggibili. Ciel distolse lo sguardo da essi. Non si mosse.

Il demone sospirò di nuovo, più brevemente. Gli afferrò il polso e lo tirò più vicino e Ciel fece un passo avanti e riuscì a malapena a respirare mentre le mani di Sebastian si posavano calde sui suoi fianchi, prendendolo con cura, e le labbra del demone gli toccarono il ventre.

Gli sfiorò l'osso dell'anca.

Si piegò verso la sua coscia e fu quasi troppo, la bocca del suo servo. Ciel poteva sentire il suo membro nudo palpitare, caldo come le sue guance. Non voleva guardarlo. Guardò invece le ciglia scure e abbassate di Sebastian.

Ciel stava tremando. La stanza però non era fredda.

«Vi piace questo, mio signore?» Il demone non alzò gli occhi.

E Ciel espirò. «Sì.»

«Sì» disse il demone, lentamente, con soddisfazione. Contro la sua coscia. La sua lingua era calda. «Ho pensato che vi sarebbe piaciuto, signore. Pensavo lo voleste.»

Succhiava la pelle di Ciel e la sensazione lo bruciava. Bruciava le sue ossa. Le sue palpebre. La gola e Ciel allontanò la gamba dal tocco di Sebastian.

«Non così» disse.

Il demone si inginocchiò all'indietro e lo guardò, spazzolando via la ciocca dei suoi capelli dagli occhi. «Signore.» La domanda, i suoi occhi piatti e stupidi come quelli di un cane.

«Non in _quel_ modo.» Non con un tocco come il cioccolato, non come un liquido sulla sua pelle, non una bocca morbida sul suo corpo, assaporandolo.

Non come se fosse stato una ragazza. E se avesse dovuto spiegarlo, se il demone glielo avesse fatto dire...

«Pensavo che vi avrebbe fatto piacere, mio signore.» Lo sguardo di Sebastian era fermo. Le sue sopracciglia si inarcarono. «Non è di vostro gradimento?»

Il petto di Ciel ronzava furiosamente. Il demone si credeva così intelligente. Oh, pensava di sapere esattamente cosa volevano, tutti quanti.

Ma non Ciel.

Le sue parole gli tremavano in bocca. «Non lo voglio» disse.

«Mio signore.» E gli occhi di Sebastian si strinsero, ridendo. Malevoli. «Siete a mezzo fiato dal venire sul tappeto. E vi aspettate che vi creda.»

Le orecchie di Ciel bruciavano. Il suo collo e il suo petto. Come aveva _osato_ la cosa? Avrebbe voluto esserne nauseato. «Guarda come mi parli.»

«Non siate noioso, signore.»

«Noioso...»

Sebastian sospirò. Si inginocchiò di nuovo e gli occhi vacillanti di Ciel incontrarono quelli implacabili del demone. Il maggiordomo alzò la mano e il suo dito guantato e incurvato era fresco come il cotone sotto il mento di Ciel.

«Non ha molto senso protestare adesso, mio signore. Non è niente che non abbia fatto prima. Adesso. Volete che continui o vi lascio in pace?»

La derisione nel suo tono era insopportabile.

Ciel lo guardò. La torsione della bocca sottile di Sebastian. I suoi occhi allungati; adorabili, sprezzanti. «Vai, allora» disse.

«Davvero, signore» disse Sebastian «siete davvero interessante. L'abitudine alla negazione esaltata a forma d'arte.» La sua mano si piegò sotto il mento di Ciel. Calda lungo la sua guancia. E il demone sorrise, lentamente, e tutta la sua faccia sembrò tremare come un prato al vento.

Ciel voleva staccarsi dal tocco beffardo. Voleva graffiare la faccia del suo servo. Rimase invece molto immobile. «Ti odio» disse.

La mano del demone si mosse lungo la sua gola. «Sarei più preoccupato se non lo faceste, mio signore.» E Sebastian chinò la testa.

«No» disse Ciel con voce roca. «Non toccarmi.» Il bastardo stava per baciarlo. Ciel alzò la mano. Strinse a pugno il colletto del maggiordomo. «Devo comandarti?»

Sebastian si fermò. Si leccò le labbra e il suo sospiro tagliente era caldo sul viso di Ciel. «Mio signore, se...»

«Mi hai sentito.»

Il demone si sedette di nuovo sui talloni, le mani aperte sulle ginocchia divaricate. «Signore» disse. Si azzittì. Il suo viso pallido era fermo, ma Ciel poteva percepire una diffusione ai margini della sua visione. Il nero pulsare dell'ombra, che si avvolgeva lungo il tappeto che li separava. Riversandosi sui piedi nudi di Ciel.

Si agitava sulle dita dei piedi, ed era altrettanto strano e inquietante, una morbida pressione calda sulla sua carne che in qualche modo gli bruciava gelida nella spina dorsale.

«Ho detto di non toccarmi.»

«Non mi sono mosso, signorino.» Quella faccia. Aveva bisogno di tre buone frustate.

« _Quello_ » disse Ciel e agitò la mano verso i viticci che si attorcigliavano ai suoi piedi. «Posso sentirlo. Mi può sentire?»

Il demone incontrò il suo sguardo, senza battere ciglio. «Sì.»

«Allora mi stai toccando. Ho detto di smetterla.»

I viticci stavano scivolando intorno alle sue caviglie. E più in alto. Ciel rimase a bocca aperta. «Questo è un ordine» disse e le sue mani si serrarono.

Sebastian lo guardò. La fessura dei suoi occhi era feroce. La stanza era silenziosa. «Sì, mio signore.»

Il maggiordomo si alzò. L'aria parve tremare e la spirale d'ombra si infilò di nuovo nella sagoma attenta del frac scuro. Ciel rimase teso, a guardare. Ma Sebastian non lo guardò più mentre si muoveva, allungando la mano verso la camicia da notte in attesa, facendone scivolare la fredda striscia di tessuto sul corpo infiammato. E il maggiordomo voltò l'angolo delle coperte del suo padrone. E mescolò un'altra palettata di carbone nel profondo ruggito del fuoco, raccolse il suo frac e prese il candelabro quando chiuse la porta della camera da letto dietro di sé. Ciel si arrampicò sotto le sue coperte. Voleva piangere. Non lo fece.

Non se lo sarebbe permesso. Non poteva, perché quella sera la stretta del bisogno nel suo corpo era troppo pesante. E non era nemmeno il bisogno della lingua del demone sulla sua pelle, anche se lo voleva. Non era per il dito forte che scivolava tra le sue gambe, sebbene ne soffrisse, soffrisse per averlo e spinse la propria mano sotto la camicia da notte per tenere il suo membro ingrossato.

Poteva chiudere gli occhi e sentire la propria disperazione tremare nel palmo della mano. Poteva sentire il disgustoso intorbidire dell'orgoglio ferito. Il peso di qualcosa di troppo vicino alla delusione. La stanchezza assoluta, in attesa del sonno che non sarebbe venuto.

Ma Ciel non poteva permettersi di piangere per il dolore alle costole. Per il bisogno del fiato di Sebastian caldo tra i suoi capelli e del suo corpo forte accanto a lui nell'oscurità.

*****

All'inizio non era stato altro che il lontano brusio del vento intorno al tetto del maniero e Sebastian lo ignorò. Era tardi.

Così tardi che era quasi presto, ed era solo a metà dell'elenco dei costi stimati per il prossimo fine settimana che il suo padrone aveva programmato. Il conte gestiva i suoi conti commerciali e il maggiordomo gestiva quelli domestici... o meglio, lo faceva Tanaka e ogni avanzo di lavoro incompiuto si sistemava in grembo a Sebastian... ma quelli sarebbero stati affari, no? Una missione di Sua Maestà. Bene allora. La Funtom poteva pagare per quello. Le quaglie ripiene di tartufo non erano economiche in quella crisi.

Sebastian scarabocchiò il prezzo e il pennino d'acciaio della sua penna penetrò profondamente nella carta da lettere.

Naturalmente era stato di umore peggiore.

Quella volta a Praga. La peste. Con i Mietitori. Quasi sicuramente quella volta era stato di umore peggiore.

Non di molto, però.

Il rumore tremò di nuovo nell'aria gelida e questa volta formicolò, ronzandogli nella mano sinistra, e il demone posò la penna.

 _Aiuto. Aiutaci._ Il conte stava chiamando.

E poi uno strattone, una pugnalata viscerale attraverso il corpo del demone; il nome che il suo padrone gli aveva dato era sia la sua museruola che la sua forza. Un'eco nel suo sangue, fastidioso; _Sebastian,_ disse il bambino. Era una confusione di suoni. Singhiozzava. _Sebastian._

Il demone voleva ignorarlo. Ma lui era vincolato. Era stato lui a fare quella promessa. Alla fine lo avrebbe trascinato nella stanza del suo padrone. E quasi lo incitò, il suo nome sulla bocca del bambino. Il suo padrone poteva rifiutarsi di gemere il suo nome con desiderio, ma lo piangeva sempre nelle sue paure.

Quella sera però, Sebastian non era dell'umore giusto per quello. Quel piccolo provocatore lo aveva quasi implorato nella carrozza. Ma non era stato abbastanza.

C'era mai stato un mortale che lo aveva desiderato così chiaramente e aveva resistito così freddamente?

No. _No._

Sebastian strascicò indietro la sedia con un ringhio e si alzò. Si infilò il frac e scese di sotto con la candela. Il moccioso doveva aver avuto un incubo. Ora Sebastian avrebbe perso il resto della sua notte, tre ore sprecate a stare nell'ombra vicino al letto del suo padrone prima che potesse finalmente ritirarsi e far bollire il bollitore e cercare di adattare la preparazione della colazione di un'intera mattina in dodici minuti frettolosi.

Quella non era la sera che aveva previsto.

Il demone ascoltò alla porta del suo padrone, ma era solo un'ombra di formalità mortale; aveva sentito il pianto molto prima di raggiungere la fine del corridoio silenzioso.

Aggiustò l'espressione del suo viso con attenzione. Entrò e il ragazzo non era altro che una montagna di coperte in mezzo al vasto letto a baldacchino.

«Signorino» disse Sebastian. «Avete chiamato.»

Da qualche parte sotto le coperte, il ragazzo stava soffocando i suoi rumori. Era tranquillo.

«Signore.» Sebastian si avvicinò al letto, ma non posò la candela; la tenne solo più in alto e nella luce tremolante il mucchio di coperte rimase immobile.

«Vattene» rispose Ciel miseramente.

«Signore. Avete chiamato, credo.»

«Non voglio niente.»

«Avete chiamato, però.»

«Non volevo farlo.»

«No» disse Sebastian. Non stavano andando da nessuna parte. «Avete chiamato aiuto, signore.»

«Puoi?»

«Signore?»

Le coperte si dimenarono e il demone vide il visino nell'oscurità, nascosto in profondità nelle coperte arrotolate. Un lampo di fronte pallida, naso bagnato.

«Puoi aiutare?»

«Mio signore.» Ora Sebastian poteva vedere il bagliore scuro di un occhio che sbirciava fuori. C'era qualcosa di diverso nel tono del suo padrone: era fragile, distante. Era abbastanza per risvegliarlo avidamente, un calore lungo la schiena. Il conte non proiettava correttamente la sua voce; non stava pronunciando le sue parole vivaci come una fila di tessere del domino, pronta per il crollo. Sembrava un bambino, solo un bambino. Il demone si morse l'interno della guancia. «Dovete spiegare, signore. Era un sogno?»

«No» disse la voce soffocata. «Non l'ho sognato.»

Non ci fu risposta per quello.

Sebastian considerò di nuovo l'orrore del sonno mortale; ogni notte, inevitabilmente i ricordi attanagliavano le loro menti aperte. Un incubo non poteva essere esorcizzato dalla carne umana. Da qualsiasi mente vivente. Anche un demone poteva dirlo. Sebastian raramente dormiva. E c'era una ragione.

Negli ultimi anni si era fatto strada alla ricerca dell'elenco delle comodità del suo padrone. Il ragazzo era già pulito e caldo; il fuoco era ancora vivo. Bene allora. «Posso portarvi del latte caldo?»

Silenzio. «Latte.» E un suono irregolare. «È questa la tua soluzione per tutto? Maledetto latte caldo.»

«Sì, mio signore.» Il demone guardò l'occhio spalancato, senza battere ciglio. «Sembra che sia all'incirca arrivato al suo limite, signore.» Non nascose un movimento d'impazienza. Di rabbia.

«È tutto, allora.» Le parole furono veloci. Conficcate tra i singhiozzi. «Questo è tutto ciò che hai.» Sebastian sentì scivolare e tremare la propria pelle. «Lo è, signore.» Fece una pausa, riflettendo. «A meno che non desideriate qualcosa di più... specifico.»

«No» rispose sprezzante.

«Ma c'è qualcosa che desiderate. Non è così?» Doveva esserci se aveva pianto così forte. Gli umani piangevano per fame o dolore. Per il desiderio di pienezza o il bisogno di liberazione.

«No.» Era piccolo e indicibilmente amaro. «Non capiresti.»

Le ossa del demone erano rigide come il ghiaccio. Perdita, intendeva il suo padrone. Il demone fu quasi tentato di rispondere. Per chiedere alla piccola cosa miagolante: _sapete cosa sono?_

_Cosa ero?_

_Quello che non sarò mai più?_

Era quasi tentato di parlare. Ma quella sarebbe stata una spiegazione; e una spiegazione avrebbe significato che voleva essere capito. _Non capiresti._ Lui non era come il bambino. Non era per niente come il bambino.

Non disse nulla.

Ci fu un suono umido dal letto del conte. «Non potresti, è vero» C'era una nuova nota nella voce sottile e petulante. Il demone ora poteva vedere entrambi gli occhi che scrutavano. « _Puoi?_ » Una richiesta. Come se pesasse troppo sulla risposta. Come se il conte sapesse che il suo servo non poteva mentire.

Il demone unì i denti. «Mio signore» disse, lasciando che la freddezza della sua voce si chiudesse sulle parole prima di esporle. «Non è una questione di capire se comprendo i sentimenti di un mortale, signore, è più una questione di essere pagato abbastanza per prendermi cura di uno di loro alle due e mezza del mattino.»

Ciel era tranquillo. Poi ci fu un rumore sommesso, quasi un ringhio, una piccola creatura che sputava dalle zanne.

Sebastian non aveva ancora finito con lui. Addolcì la sua voce. «Tuttavia, sono abbastanza felice di portarvi del latte se lo desiderate.»

Gli occhi lo guardarono. E scomparve di nuovo, e le coperte si ripiegarono più strettamente.

«Vai e basta.»

«Con il miele, forse. Non è esattamente ciò di cui avete bisogno, signore?»

«Vattene, vai via» disse umidamente, con un singhiozzo gorgogliante. «Non ti voglio.»

«Certo, signore.» Brillava di rabbia. Sebastian si voltò verso la porta della camera da letto. Però sentì il sussurro, sotto le coperte.

«Non ti voglio.» E il singhiozzo. «Non ti voglio.»

Il suo padrone stava piangendo per qualcos'altro. Per il cuscino freddo accanto a lui e il suo battito cardiaco solitario nella stanza silenziosa.

Sebastian chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e risalì i nudi gradini verso i suoi alloggi di servizio. I suoi piedi non facevano eco sulla scala di legno; stava ascoltando. Poteva ancora sentirlo. Lungo e lamentoso. I suoi piedi non fecero eco e il demone sapeva di essere solo uno dei tanti fantasmi di casa Phantomhive.

Il suo padrone era arrabbiato. Ma il bambino avrebbe dovuto essere grato. Per trattare un demone in quel modo, chiamare Sebastian al suo capezzale e mandarlo via - avrebbe dovuto essere grato di aver avuto solo una manciata di parole, invece di artigli nella schiena e la verga di Sebastian spinta in profondità nella sua bocca bagnata.

Il demone rabbrividì. La schiena gli faceva male per il bisogno. Avrebbe dovuto scopare il ragazzo finché ne aveva avuto la possibilità. In carrozza. O la notte scorsa, o in qualsiasi momento avesse visto l'impotente ammorbidirsi di quel freddo sguardo azzurro. Non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi del vacillare della determinazione del suo padrone. O anche della forza della sua stessa pazienza. _Pazienza._

Il ragazzo si disperava per il suo tocco. Era in ogni linea del suo piccolo corpo. Era nel disegno del suo respiro instabile, nel serrarsi delle sue labbra quando Sebastian si piegava troppo vicino a lui. Come sempre. Ogni volta. E perché no? I mortali odiavano quando si avvicinava troppo a loro, ed era troppo piacevole per resistere.

E il conte ne era più sensibile di chiunque altro. Bastava uno sguardo per portare il rossore della consapevolezza su quelle guance. Un tocco sulla sua spalla era sufficiente per farlo sussultare. Sebastian aveva quasi fatto le fusa per vedere il delicato gonfiore del suo minuscolo membro, angosciato e tremante quando aveva baciato la coscia nuda del ragazzo.

E non era bastato.

Il demone sibilò sulla scala vuota. Aveva giudicato male il suo padrone. Aveva provocato un ordine chiaro. Non poteva permetterlo. Era stanco della pazienza e l'amarezza gli bruciava nelle narici, sulfuree.

Gli cantava nelle orecchie, ma poteva ancora sentire i singhiozzi del suo padrone quando chiuse la porta della sua camera da letto. Quando si inginocchiò sul pavimento di legno della sua nuda camera in soffitta e strappò il gatto addormentato dall'ombra da sotto il letto, sul quale non avrebbe mai dormito.

Non voleva essere disturbato. Lo graffiò. Se lo mise in grembo. E tenne ferma la sua morbida testa contro il ginocchio e si tolse gli artigli dal polso, uno per uno.

Il bambino piangeva di notte, inconsolabile, e Sebastian si chiese mentre osservava il graffio scuro gonfiarsi sulla sua pelle. Mentre guardava il gatto leccargli il polso scoperto.

Si chiese quanto lontano avrebbe dovuto andare da quel luogo, da quel nido di peccato mortale, prima che il pianto del ragazzo fosse solo un'eco nel suo sangue.


	10. Iuxta

Quando Sebastian portò la colazione del suo padrone alle otto in punto, la stanza era silenziosa. Nemmeno un tafferuglio dal grande letto in ombra e il demone guardò acutamente il mucchietto sotto le coperte. Il ragazzo stava ancora dormendo. Le sue ciglia scure si posavano contro il rossore mattutino delle sue guance. Il suo mento era nascosto in profondità sotto le coperte. Abbastanza morbido nel sonno, l'opposto del solito.

Sebastian si fermò al capezzale, ascoltando. I respiri del suo padrone erano profondi. Costanti. Non finti; ed era, rifletté il demone, lo stato più vulnerabile in cui aveva visto il bambino per molte settimane. Dalla sua malattia al circo, in effetti, e dalla febbre. Nemmeno nella sua sbornia da oppio i suoi arti erano stati così sciolti, così incustoditi. Le labbra fresche erano appena aperte, leggermente secche.

Era quasi motivo di rimpianto. Se il suo padrone avesse potuto essere più simile a quella visione. Sembrava così silenzioso.

Se uno avesse voltato le coperte. Allungato una mano. Ma il conte aveva un sonno leggero. Sempre. Anche un tocco lo avrebbe disturbato.

Sebastian si avvicinò.

Non lo toccò. Appoggiò la mano contro la testiera del letto e si chinò, sentendone l'odore. Il profumo di lavanda che aleggiava nei capelli del suo padrone. Pelle calda e il suo respiro, inasprito dal sonno.

Ma c'era sempre un'illusione. Il ragazzo era perso nel sonno, un braccio sottile nascosto sotto il cuscino. La sua manica era spinta verso il basso, il suo gomito nudo e affilato era delicato come quello di un gatto. Ma le sue piccole dita erano avvolte intorno ad una pistola.

Sebastian si voltò.

«È ora di svegliarsi, signorino.» Il demone aprì le tende. E si voltò a guardare.

La luce del giorno primaverile e acquosa cadeva sul letto, sul viso pallido e appuntito. Le ciglia del ragazzo si spostarono e le sottili sopracciglia si incresparono. Un sospiro. Il ragazzo si svegliò. Aprì i suoi strani occhi chiari.

Sebastian lo sentì ancora più chiaramente di quanto lo vedesse, l'irrigidimento del giovane corpo sotto le coperte. La cauta tensione sul viso del ragazzo, sul collo.

E il conte Phantomhive si mise a sedere.

«Il vostro tè di questa mattina è una miscela di gelsomino di Fuzhou, signore.»

Nessuna risposta.

Sarebbe stata una di quelle mattine, vero?

Sebastian tolse i coperchi dai piatti di porcellana. Con calma, senza intoppi. «Spero che il vostro sonno non sia stato ulteriormente disturbato nel corso della nottata, signorino.»

«No.»

Il conte aveva singhiozzato fino alle quattro meno un quarto. I suoi occhi erano ancora viola. Il suo visino sembrava porcellana antica; fragile, duro. Le dita di Sebastian si contrassero intorno al manico della teiera. Il suo padrone era una creatura completamente diversa dal bambino che si scioglieva tra le sue braccia il giorno prima.

«La vostra insonnia sta diventando una specie di inconveniente, signore. Non va bene per una mente d'affari.»

«Va tutto bene.» Il conte si stava lisciando ordinatamente le coperte sulle ginocchia e non guardò oltre.

«Forse dovremmo procurarvi del laudano, mio signore.»

E ora il ragazzo era seduto sul letto. «Laudano.»

«Sì» disse Sebastian. Affondò il coltello nell'abbondanza di burro color avorio nel piatto di porcellana. «Avete l'insonnia. E questa è la ricetta comune per queste cose, credo.»

«Un po' di sonno mancato non ha mai fatto male a nessuno.» Così provocatoria, quella piccola cosa stanca, pallida contro i suoi cuscini. Così determinata a coprire le sue debolezze.

«Non è ottimale per la vostra salute, signore.»

«Hmph» disse il piccolo signore, sgarbatamente. «Cosa te ne importa?» Ma Ciel lanciò un'occhiata, a disagio. Non gli piacevano le manifestazioni di preoccupazione nel suo servo.

Sebastian stava spalmando il burro, guardando i bordi cremosi liquefarsi contro lo scricchiolio del pane tostato. «La vostra sopravvivenza è la mia massima priorità, signore.» Fino ad un certo punto. All'unico punto di una certa importanza. Non era una bugia.

«Non voglio il laudano.»

«Potrebbe essere abbastanza efficace, mio signore. Dopotutto, abbiamo già accertato l'effetto dei derivati degli oppiacei sul vostro sistema nervoso, signore.»

Una pausa. «Non voglio il laudano.»

Fu gelido, questa volta e lo scatto di rabbia del suo padrone si posò piacevolmente sulla spina dorsale di Sebastian. Immerse il cucchiaio nella profondità appiccicosa del miele. «Sono sicuro che potremmo trovare un dosaggio appropriato, signore.»

 _Quattordici gocce di laudano per un bambino di dieci anni. Trenta per un adulto._ Forse venti sarebbero andate bene. Abbastanza per mantenere il conte fermo e tranquillo di notte, abbastanza per calmare il bagliore inquieto della sua mente. Era un bel pensiero.

«Non voglio il laudano.»

Un bel pensiero. Sebastian guardò di traverso il suo padrone. L'acutezza della voce fredda del ragazzo sarebbe stata attenuata dal pesante oppio. Quella vigilanza offuscata. Quel corpicino molle e caldo, non avrebbe opposto resistenza alle lenzuola cadute. Avrebbe a malapena piagnucolato se Sebastian avesse alzato la camicia da notte umida e fatto scorrere le mani lungo il battito del torace stretto, lungo i fianchi dall'ossatura sottile. Lungo il suo piccolo membro roseo. Avrebbe aperto appena le palpebre pesanti alle unghie di Sebastian sulla sua pelle. Al pizzico dei denti che si chiudevano sul suo tenero capezzolo. Alla pressione della lingua tra le sue labbra sbavanti.

Come sarebbe stato semplice, in quel caso. Avrebbe imparato le curve del suo collo, delle sue cosce e il peso della sua testa pesante. Il sapore del suo sudore. Avrebbe contaminato la sua bocca, rovinato i suoi capelli arruffati con una macchia calda del suo versamento. Con calma, avrebbe separato le sue gambe magre con il lento piacere di allargarlo. Assaggiandolo. Il ragazzo sarebbe stato docile, cedevole. Morbido sotto la pressione di un dito e l'allungarsi di esso profondamente dentro di lui. Due dita. Notte dopo notte, nel silenzio, nella dolcezza della sua carne assonnata.

«È così, signore?»

«Il laudano è amaro.»

 _Ventidue gocce._ Com'era semplice, quindi, spezzare il corpo tenero con un tocco più violento, una manipolazione più feroce per aprirlo. Tre dita. Notte dopo notte.

«Non sarebbe difficile mascherare il sapore nel vostro latte caldo e miele, mio signore.»

E se il bambino ne fosse stato sommerso abbastanza in profondità, abbastanza pesantemente, con un respiro debole sotto il peso di Sebastian, non avrebbe sussultato quando sarebbe arrivata la notte, quando Sebastian avrebbe affondato il suo membro in profondità nel dolce bacio della sua entrata.

 _Venticinque gocce._ Il ragazzo sarebbe rimasto in silenzio per ore.

Come sarebbe stato bello.

Non sarebbe stato lo stesso, ovviamente, il piccolo viso vuoto e le palpebre abbassate; non sarebbe stato soddisfacente come guardare gli occhi spalancati del ragazzo. Guardando il bisogno, l'orrore, il brivido della sua penetrazione. Ma sarebbe stato un altro tipo di piacere; meno acuto, ma comunque delizioso, poter giocare con il corpo del suo padrone.

Se Sebastian fosse stato attento, si sarebbe potuto quasi far credere al ragazzo che fosse per il suo bene. _Al mio signore non piace essere toccato._ Non sarebbe stato più gentile prenderlo così, mezzo addormentato, con la mente libera? Se il suo padrone fosse stato debole per la lussuria, ma disgustato dai propri desideri? Probabilmente era così.

E non era una ragione sufficiente per non farlo.

«Sebastian» disse bruscamente il conte.

Il demone abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto di pane tostato e la goccia dorata di miele stava appena iniziando a gocciolare giù.

«Il mio giornale» disse il conte e Sebastian chinò la testa. Glielo consegnò. Le dita calde del ragazzo lo sfiorarono e quel tocco rabbrividì nel sangue del demone.

Sebastian aggrottò la fronte.

Quello.

Quello stava diventando una distrazione.

Ma il conte voleva la sua colazione. Voleva un maggiordomo, veloce ed educato, ed era quello che avrebbe ricevuto.

«Il reverendo Rathbone ha esteso un invito personale a voi, mio signore, a partecipare al servizio domenicale di questa mattina. La finestra del presbiterio è stata restaurata e sarebbero onorati dalla vostra presenza.»

«No» disse il conte, aprendo il giornale con una netta sventolata. «Natale. Pasqua. Matrimoni e morti. Il reverendo sa che è meglio non aspettarsi altro da me.»

Il conte era un padrone abbastanza premuroso della sua proprietà; le strade erano ben tenute. Il tetto della chiesa era in buono stato. La devozione, tuttavia, era marcatamente carente nel comportamento del giovane nobile.

Il ragazzo aveva denunciato Dio, una volta. Non credeva in un simile essere.

Il demone lo trovò profondamente divertente, sebbene in silenzio non fosse d'accordo. Naturalmente esisteva una cosa come Dio. Ci doveva essere, o qual era lo scopo di peccare? Si poteva negare tutto ciò che si voleva, ma non si poteva neppure desiderare che il sole scomparisse.

La negazione non avrebbe portato da nessuna parte.

Ma il demone avrebbe lasciato credere al ragazzo che non c'era Dio, se era quello che voleva il suo padrone.

«Sebastian.»

Il demone si voltò. Non era il suo nome, non più di quanto Ciel Phantomhive fosse il nome del suo padrone, ma sedeva sempre curiosamente nella bocca del ragazzo. Aveva sempre significato qualcosa.

«Sì, signorino.» Si inchinò. «Comandatemi.» E per un attimo Sebastian la vide, l'instabilità. L'ampiezza in quegli occhi.

«Il mio tè.»

«Spero che non sia troppo caldo per voi, signore. Vado a prendere un...»

«No» disse il conte. «È ripugnante. Voglio l'Assam.»

«Capisco.» Il conte stava quasi certamente mentendo; l'ultima volta aveva apprezzato molto il tè. E Sebastian era sicuro di aver preparato quella teiera abbastanza perfettamente. «Vado a prendervi dell'Assam, mio signore.»

E lo fece. Era il suo lavoro.

Giù per le scale silenziose e Sebastian riscaldò di nuovo il bollitore di rame. Ignorò l'allegro grido di Bard sul suo secondo piatto di pancetta. E di nuovo in camera da letto con la teiera e la tazza nuove, e il demone versò in silenzio il tè per il suo padrone.

Il conte nel frattempo aveva finito il suo toast. E aveva leccato il piatto di vetro con il miele, dall'aspetto del suo mento appiccicoso. Sebastian non ne fece menzione.

Il conte sorseggiò il suo Assam e si accigliò. «Troppo forte» disse. «Sei piuttosto senza speranza. Prendi del latte.»

E Sebastian andò.

Sarebbe stato uno di _quei_ giorni.

Il demone vestì il suo padrone in modo molto appropriato, dopo che il conte ebbe finito una piacevole colazione; tenne gli occhi fissi dove dovevano essere, sulla calza di filo di scozia. Sul lento avvolgimento del bottone di madreperla dall'occhiello lavorato a mano. Sull'orlo di un panciotto blu indaco, sull'angolo netto di un colletto bianco inamidato.

Non guardò la carne o il rossore o la pelle dolce, non respirò nel piccolo rantolo del suo padrone al tocco delle dita guantate contro il suo collo. Il ragazzo voleva efficienza, quella mattina.

Il suo servo avrebbe obbedito.

*****

Tutto sommato Sebastian la stava prendendo piuttosto bene.

Ciel meditò sul suo libro in biblioteca.

Il maggiordomo quel giorno era stato un po' più silenzioso del solito, naturalmente; ma non aveva nemmeno concesso al suo servitore molto tempo per parlare, tra l'ordine di pulire tutte le finestre lungo i corridoi e l'invio a sorvegliare la lucidatura del pavimento della sala da ballo con Mey-Rin.

Era meno di quanto Sebastian meritava. Il maggiordomo era del tutto troppo presuntuoso riguardo alle proprie capacità e avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che il suo padrone lo mettesse alla prova di tanto in tanto.

Ciel sospirò, quasi soddisfatto, e tornò al suo libro. Nemmeno un libro; era di nuovo la rivista. The Strand, e stava rileggendo _Uno Studio in Rosso._ Era una ricerca, davvero, ma era bello pensare a qualcos'altro. Era domenica. Avrebbe dovuto sembrare tale.

Suonò per il tè alle dieci e guardò Sebastian mentre lo versava. Il maggiordomo gli aveva portato Earl Grey. Ciel osservò il viso pallido impostato con cura, il sorriso gentile ed educato sulla bocca di Sebastian. Le dita guantate di bianco che si muovevano sulla salsiera, sul piattino e sul cucchiaio, come un rituale, e udì il piccolo schiocco della zolletta di zucchero.

Ciel sospirò. Era sicuramente abbastanza grande per metterci dentro il suo zucchero.

Annusò la tazza da tè che il suo maggiordomo gli aveva posato accanto e sospirò di nuovo. «No» disse. «Questo non va bene. Keemun.»

Gli occhi del maggiordomo si strinsero leggermente, un debole avvicinarsi di quelle sopracciglia scure e fini. Ciel lo guardò, cercando il calore negli occhi limpidi di Sebastian. Ma il maggiordomo non disse nulla, si limitò a inchinarsi.

E Ciel si appoggiò allo schienale mentre Sebastian tornava al piano di sotto a prenderlo. Avrebbe potuto farlo tutto il giorno. E non c'era motivo per non farlo, davvero; ne aveva abbastanza dell'insolenza del diavolo.

La notte scorsa. _La questione è se vengo pagato abbastanza per prendermi cura di voi alle due e mezza del mattino._ Sebastian aveva osato suggerire che non fosse abbastanza? Quel pagamento? La sua anima? Era abbastanza. Era più che sufficiente, per spolverare le mensole del caminetto e cucinare un po'.

Non che Ciel se ne stesse approfittando al momento. Non c'era torta quel giorno, ovviamente. Solo un biscotto leggero e soffice, del tipo che davano agli infermi e ai bambini che stavano mettendo i denti; asciutto, appena zuccherato. A malapena degno del nome _biscotto_ e Ciel si accigliò quando il maggiordomo tornò.

«Spero che non ti aspetti che io mangi questa schifezza.»

La risposta di Sebastian fu pungente. «Ristabiliremo il vostro solito apporto di dolci una volta che il vostro raffreddore sarà scomparso, signorino.»

Ciel aggrottò la fronte. «Non ho il raffreddore.»

«Avete tirato su col naso in continuazione nelle ultime due ore, signore.»

«Non essere stupido.» Ma no, lo aveva fatto invece. E Sebastian si voltò verso di lui, si chinò e lo prese per il mento. Gli asciugò il naso con un fazzoletto di lino come se fosse un bambino e Ciel si allontanò battendo le palpebre.

«Non ho il raffreddore» disse bruscamente. «La stanza non è abbastanza calda, ecco tutto.»

«Ci sono 66,4 gradi Fahrenheit dove siete seduto, mio signore.» Sebastian era di nuovo al tavolino. «Forse avete semplicemente bisogno di avvicinare la vostra sedia al fuoco.»

Ciel riaprì la sua rivista. «Forse ho bisogno di indossare pantaloni lunghi.»

«Forse dovremmo parlarne con la signorina Hopkins quando arriverà con il vostro guardaroba pasquale, signore.»

Ciel alzò lo sguardo. Il maggiordomo stava preparando il vassoio del tè, il cucchiaio, la salsiera e la brocca del latte allineati. Con calma e la sua voce bassa non aveva trattenuto alcun sarcasmo.

«Sì» disse Ciel. «Forse dovremmo.»

Il maggiordomo si inchinò di nuovo, di nuovo in silenzio e Ciel lo guardò uscire con le cose da tè. Scuro come un'ombra contro il muro, la livrea nera e il silenzio senza fretta dei suoi passi. Sebastian indossava la sua uniforme come pelle. Troppo facilmente. Indossava quel ruolo troppo facilmente.

Ciel sorseggiò dal bordo caldo della sua tazza di porcellana. Il Keemun era buono. Certo che lo sarebbe stato.

Non funzionava affatto. Il maggiordomo non stava reagendo. Si era stancato di giocare o la sua pazienza era semplicemente più profonda e incrollabile di quanto Ciel avesse immaginato?

E Ciel si chiese, allora, quando era stata l'ultima volta che aveva fatto una cosa perché voleva, e non per una speranza di ottenere una reazione del maggiordomo. Non quella settimana. O quella prima.

Ciel sorseggiò di nuovo. Non gli piaceva il sapore di quel tè, per niente.

*****

Il campanello suonò di nuovo prima di pranzo. Sebastian se l'aspettava. Si asciugò le mani guantate sullo strofinaccio di lino, si tolse il grembiule e Bard si sporse sulla porta dalla dispensa della cucina.

«Mey-Rin ha finito con il bucato se vuoi mandarla su.»

«No» disse Sebastian. «Dovrei andare io.»

Bard guardò i fegatini di pollo tagliati a metà sul bancone. «Ma sei proprio nel mezzo di...»

«Non importa» disse Sebastian. «Sta chiamando me.»

Questa volta era una finestra rotta.

Il demone non sapeva come fosse riuscito il suo padrone; i vetri erano in alto nel corridoio e una sedia non poteva essere avvicinata abbastanza per raggiungerla. A meno che il ragazzo non si fosse fermato molto indietro e avesse lanciato qualcosa... e ah, eccolo là, giù nel giardino umido, un piccolo fermacarte di marmo. La mira di cui aveva avuto bisogno per farlo era piuttosto impressionante. Un buon occhio, anche se il conte non aveva la minima coordinazione nei suoi piedi.

Sebastian guardò la piccola figura arrogante del suo padrone che si allontanava lentamente lungo il corridoio, il suo piccolo mento sollevato come se fosse il re di mezzo mondo. E poi il demone riparò la finestra, con mani ferme, e il bagliore della sua irritazione rimase profondo e silenzioso.

Se il moccioso voleva una dimostrazione da lui, avrebbe dovuto provarci un po' di più.

Il pranzo fu più lungo del solito dopo che il conte decise che la crosta della sua torta di porri e formaggio era cruda e la rimandò indietro per altri quindici minuti di cottura.

E quando il campanello suonò di nuovo dalla biblioteca alle cinque e mezzo, persino Bard guardò dalla stufa accigliato.

«Il signorino è di cattivo umore oggi, non è vero?»

Sebastian posò il coltello. «Abbastanza» rispose.

Questa volta era una domanda.

«Cosa c'è nel menu per cena questa sera?»

Sebastian guardò la piccola e acida bocca del conte. «Fegatini di pollo saltati, signore, in salsa di burro e brandy.»

«Hmph.» Il conte infilò le dita tra le ginocchia incrociate. «Voglio carne di manzo.»

«Temo che non abbiamo preparato carne di manzo, mio signore.»

«C'è la torta per dessert?»

Sebastian respirava cautamente. «Credo che abbiamo già discusso la questione di...»

«Se non ci sarà la torta» disse il ragazzo «allora mi farai il manzo.» Il suo unico occhio visibile era più acuto di come avrebbe dovuto essere quello di qualsiasi bambino.

Sebastian esitò. Era una concessione, ma il ragazzo non si era guadagnato i suoi dolci. «Molto bene, signore» disse. «E manzo sarà.»

Non ne era contento, però.

Nemmeno Bard, borbottando sopra la casseruola mentre mettevano da parte il piatto di fegatini e cominciavano invece a tagliare un filetto di manzo. Ma Sebastian non lo fece vedere né sul viso né nella voce e udì il sussurro di Finny a Mey-Rin nel corridoio.

«Fortunatamente il signor Sebastian non è arrabbiato...»

Il demone quasi sorrise. _Fortuna._ Niente poteva essere nascosto per sempre e alla fine la rabbia si sarebbe manifestata, lenta o rapida o inaspettata. Aveva bisogno solo di pazienza, questa volta, e il suo padrone l'avrebbe imparato.

Sebastian si prese cura del sugo, anche se era già certo che il conte non l'avrebbe nemmeno assaggiato. E poi fu l'ora di cena e Sebastian si raddrizzò la schiena prima di entrare nella sala da pranzo.

Il conte rovesciò il bicchiere di latte prima ancora di iniziare a mangiare. E poi di nuovo, deliberatamente, un colpo con il dorso della mano proprio mentre Sebastian aveva finito di cambiare il panno di lino bianco come neve.

Il conte lasciò cadere la forchetta, poi il tovagliolo e Sebastian gliene portò di nuovi. In silenzio, e il ragazzo non parlò; e Mey-Rin osservava ansiosamente dalla credenza dove Sebastian l'aveva posizionata. E aveva ragione; il suo padrone spinse via il piatto e chiese del pane imburrato invece del manzo, Sebastian fece un cenno alla cameriera, che corse via per andarlo a prendere.

Il conte stava osservando Sebastian da vicino, il suo faccino contratto dalla rabbia, ora. Stava aspettando qualcosa.

E il demone non gli avrebbe dato niente.

Quando gli fece il bagno, Ciel era imbronciato e allontanò freddamente la salvietta di Sebastian dal collo. La pazienza del demone era diventata più sottile di quanto non fosse stata da un bel po' di tempo. Vestì il corpicino tremante del conte senza guardarlo, come se non potesse sentire l'odore del sangue, del bisogno e della furia sotto la pelle pallida, come se non fosse così vicino da percepire il calore alla base del suo collo, il brivido del suo membro.

Ovviamente era arrabbiato.

Ma il bambino era più arrabbiato e Sebastian poteva sopportarlo tanto quanto il suo padrone non poteva.

Non sbatté nemmeno la porta quando lasciò la camera da letto del conte e tornò al piano di sotto per iniziare a pulire la cucina.

*****

Stava camminando, ed erano ormai miglia e miglia, i lunghi corridoi della casa di suo padre.

Ciel guardò in ogni specchio e ancora non riuscì a trovarlo da nessuna parte.

C'erano solo volti che non conosceva, occhi dipinti e bocche ridenti e alcuni di loro avevano le zanne. Uno aveva un cappello a cilindro.

Voltò le spalle allo specchio, arrabbiato, ma i suoi piedi furono afferrati e qualcuno li teneva, grasse dita che gli aderivano alle caviglie. Ciel fissò con orrore la creatura sdraiata sul ventre di fronte a lui, afferrandogli i piedi, implorando, piagnucolando; un viso mezzo bendato e occhi di vetro vuoti. Non uomo, non animale. Pelle di porcellana che mostrava fratture all'attaccatura dei capelli.

 _Per favore, vuoi?_ Una voce sottile e acuta come un giocattolo a molla, una bambola rotta. _È ancora dentro. Se solo tu potessi aiutarmi. Per favore, non me lo tiri fuori? Fa male._

Provò a correre, a tirarsi indietro, ma le dita che si erano attaccate sembravano affondare nella sua pelle. Increspandosi sotto di essa come vermi, come melma strisciante, e lo vide su di lui, in lui, denso e nero e lo teneva stretto come viticci sinuosi. Come il fumo velenoso.

Radicato al suolo come Klytia, inchiodato e inerme, e quando volse gli occhi al soffitto di mezzanotte qualcosa si mosse attraverso la volta come una stella lontana, una scia di oro fuso e lui avrebbe voluto piangere.

Ma lo sentiva. Impossibile. Sollievo. La presa sul retro della sua camicia da notte lo strappò via, sforzandosi contro il tirare del fumo strisciante. Lo sentì sbattere contro la parte posteriore delle gambe, caldo, morbido e vivo, il cane feroce e amichevole stava provando, stava facendo del suo meglio. Era premuto tra loro, animale e ombra, e il sapore della speranza era strano e improvviso nella sua gola.

Ma non poteva essere. Il cane era morto. Con le budella lacerate come tutti gli altri. Non poteva essere vero. E se il cane era morto, chi lo teneva?

La forte presa del viticcio era stretta intorno alle sue ginocchia. Aumentava, nero. Più in alto fino alla vita, alle costole e ansimò per respirare. Tra le sue gambe. Dolcemente sotto i suoi vestiti. Morbido come dita.

Dietro di lui il cane ringhiò. Non un ringhio. Non un cane.

 _Per favore,_ sussurrò, ma sapeva già che nessuno era rimasto vivo per sentirlo.

La melma montante già gli lambiva la gola ansimante e lui si sforzò contro di essa. E poi lo vide, l'ultimo specchio nel corridoio buio, ed era lì, i suoi occhi preziosi e il suo caro viso. Ciel. Ma se Ciel era lì, allora chi era qui, chi era questo? In piedi, scalzo nell'oscurità.

Strinse gli occhi chiusi, piangendo, pregando. E quando li riaprì non vide nulla nello specchio se non un contorcersi d'ombra e i suoi vasti occhi vuoti, uno blu e uno ultraterreno, vividi, segnati da qualcosa che non era suo.

Era rimasto qualcosa di lui che fosse suo? E lui cosa era? Non qui. Non vivo. Un fantasma di un fantasma. La casa era vuota.

L'oscurità scivolò come un brivido di velluto tra le sue labbra e sulla sua lingua. Dietro di lui il cane rideva.

*****

La mascella gli faceva male. Aveva stretto i denti.

E si era morso anche la lingua. Ciel deglutì amaramente per il gonfiore. Solo un sogno.

Un sogno non avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire come se fosse appena stato trascinato da acque profonde, ancora tremante. Le sue lenzuola erano umide sotto la schiena. La sua testa ronzava in modo strano, era stordito come se fosse stato in qualche modo su una barca e il vento fuori ululava.

Le tende scure del suo letto erano troppo pesanti, sospese in alto. Poteva allungare le braccia su entrambi i lati e non trovare mai il bordo del letto. Il materasso di piume era denso, profondo e lui ci stava sprofondando. Le sue mani tremavano.

E prima ancora che Ciel si rendesse conto di quello che stava facendo, si era rotolato e si era trascinato dietro la coperta e stava inciampando sulla piega del tappeto di lana verso il caminetto acceso.

Si accasciò davanti al focolare, e lì faceva più caldo, ma non abbastanza caldo, mai abbastanza caldo, e si strinse la coperta intorno. E più in alto. Sopra la sua testa finché il bagliore del fuoco non fu che un bordo di luce, come uno squarcio di fiamma che si apriva attraverso il cielo notturno. Non voleva guardarlo. Ma non voleva nemmeno l'oscurità. I motivi sul tappeto sembravano tutti sbagliati.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi. Era sveglio. Lo era, non era forse vero? Non stava sognando. Non poteva essere, la sua lingua pungeva ancora. Non era abbastanza buio. C'era uno scoppiettio caldo. Gli facevano male le costole e dovette contrarre strettamente le mani. Le sue ginocchia erano tirate su al petto. Era troppo buio. Si sentiva male.

E andava bene, poteva farlo, l'aveva già fatto prima. Contare all'indietro. Dal _dieci._

Sua madre gliel'aveva detto, durante i temporali. Ma non voleva pensarci. A lei.

_Nove._

_Otto._

Aveva contato in quel modo quando era andato in preda al panico, correndo per le scale, e il respiro sembrava essersene andato dai polmoni.

_Sette._

_Sei._

E ogni volta la foschia ronzava ai margini della sua visione.

_Cinque._

_Quattro._

Ogni volta si svegliava e doveva ritrovare se stesso, perso da qualche parte nell'oscurità.

_Tre._

_Due._

E lui era lì. E poteva respirare.

_Uno._

E fu tranquillo. Poteva solo sentire il suo cuore e il piacevole crepitio del carbone nel focolare. E uno squittio come un topo accanto a lui. La luce del fuoco si spense.

Ciel alzò il bordo della coperta.

E sentì un altro cigolio, proveniente dalla flessione della pelle verniciata e lucida delle scarpe oxford di Sebastian mentre si accovacciava.

«Signore.» Sebastian sospirò. «Cosa state facendo?»

Ciel abbassò di nuovo la coperta.

«Non ti ho chiamato» disse. Il suo respiro sembrava rumoroso nella calda penombra sotto la sua coperta.

«Dovete tornare a letto, mio signore. Non posso permettere al mio padrone di dormire sul pavimento.»

«Non stavo dormendo qui.»

«Bene» disse la voce di Sebastian appena sopra di lui. «È irrilevante che voi stiate dormendo o no, signore. Se state per essere sveglio, è preferibile che siate sveglio nel vostro letto.»

«È stupido» disse Ciel. Tra i bordi della coperta poteva vedere il movimento della luce; Sebastian si stava muovendo. Non tanto. Erano immobili entrambi. «Non ha senso essere a letto se non riesco a dormire.»

«Sono quasi le tre del mattino, mio signore. Non c'è nessun altro posto in cui dovreste essere.» Sebastian gli stava togliendo la coperta dalla testa, lentamente, e Ciel vi si aggrappò. Poi la lasciò scivolare di nuovo sulle sue spalle. E si mise a sedere. Si inginocchiò lì, accaldato e a disagio, guardando il fuoco. Sebastian era inginocchiato accanto a lui, impassibile. In attesa. Per cosa, Ciel non lo sapeva, ma non sarebbe tornato a letto, qualunque cosa avesse detto il maggiordomo. Era stato sciocco. Lo sapeva. Ma se fosse tornato troppo presto il sogno poteva essere ancora lì, da qualche parte, melma tra le sue lenzuola fredde. Il fuoco era pulito, caldo e asciutto.

E Ciel quasi disse tutto questo al maggiordomo, che lo stava aspettando, ma sapeva che era meglio non provare. Svelandogli qualcosa.

«Mio signore» disse tranquillamente.

«Io non vado.»

«Morirete di freddo, signore.»

«Fa più caldo qui.»

«Capisco.» Sebastian inclinò la testa, come un uccello. Il suo viso pallido era piuttosto adorabile. Abbastanza calmo. «Non riuscivate a dormire.»

E anche se era solo l'estetica del maggiordomo, i modi attenti di Sebastian nell'evitare una domanda diretta, c'era qualcosa nel modo in cui pronunciava quelle piccole affermazioni. Senza fretta. Senza sorpresa. Come se lo sapesse già e aspettasse solo che Ciel finisse.

«Stavo dormendo.» Ciel cercò di non sembrare imbronciato, ma morse l'orlo della coperta che gli copriva il mento.

«E vi siete svegliato, signore.»

«Beh, ovviamente.» Ciel sputò le parole dal bordo della coperta bagnata. Guardò risolutamente il caminetto.

«Avete fatto un altro sogno. È corretto?»

Ciel si ritrovò tirato per le braccia, fuori da sotto la coperta e sulle ginocchia di Sebastian. Si irrigidì. Rabbrividendo. E Sebastian se lo stava sistemando a cavalcioni. Ciel non riuscì a guardare in alto. Strinse a pugno le mani umide in grembo. Le sue gambe erano nude e strane, allargate sulle cosce del demone e Ciel fu improvvisamente molto accaldato.

«Faccio molti sogni» rispose duramente. Distolse il viso dal fuoco, ma le sue guance bruciavano ancora. Si sentiva piccolo e sciocco lì, con il distintivo d'argento del suo servo all'altezza degli occhi.

Il demone non intendeva confortarlo, sicuramente. Non aveva bisogno di calmarlo.

Gli posò solo una mano guantata sulla fronte. Contro la sua guancia. Poi rimosse di nuovo la mano e il demone sospirò.

«Almeno non avete febbre, mio signore.» La voce bassa di Sebastian era lontana, in qualche modo, come se provenisse da un'altra stanza. «Anche se siete abbastanza accaldato. È davvero un'abitudine esasperante del corpo mortale essere così chiaramente bisognoso di dormire e così irremovibile nel rifiutarlo.»

«Non lo sto rifiutando» disse Ciel. Provò a stare seduto molto immobile. Il grembo del demone era caldo e solido sotto di lui. «Dormirei se potessi.»

«Senza dubbio» disse Sebastian. «Alcune cose sono al di là del controllo mortale, signorino. Vi vado a prendere della camomilla, se lo desiderate.»

«No» rispose Ciel. Odiava il sapore della camomilla; era come mela secca e polvere. E non voleva ancora tornare a letto.

«Vorrei offrirvi di portarvi latte caldo e miele, ma non riesco a immaginare che accettereste, signore.» C'era una persistente nota di asprezza nella voce del maggiordomo, la prima che aveva sentito da lui quel giorno e Ciel si irrigidì. Se la rabbia del demone fosse iniziata così tardi.

«No» disse. «Non voglio niente.» Ma lui stava guardando il tappeto, la sua testa voltata dall'altra parte del fuoco, lontano dal demone, cercando di non sentire il calore del corpo di Sebastian contro le sue gambe. Cercando di non trattenere il respiro, ascoltando i respiri lenti del petto abbottonato del suo servo.

«Capisco» disse Sebastian. «Niente di niente.»

Ciel non rispose. Era stanco. Non riusciva a pensare a niente da dire, niente che suonasse abbastanza vero o abbastanza intelligente. E se avesse parlato troppo bruscamente, anche il demone sarebbe stato tagliente e Ciel voleva un momento. Ancora un momento, seduto lì al caldo, con le mani raggomitolate, prima di dover tornare a letto. E sarebbe dovuto andare. Era inevitabile. Il sole sarebbe sorto e avrebbe dovuto alzarsi di nuovo.

Quando la sua vita era diventata piena di cose inevitabili?

«Suppongo che dovrò rimettervi a letto» disse il demone a bassa voce «e lasciarvi in pace.»

Sebastian gli teneva il ginocchio. E spostandolo lentamente Ciel pensò che il maggiordomo lo avrebbe spinto giù dalle sue ginocchia. Alzò lo sguardo. Tese la mano per tenersi in equilibrio, con il palmo sui bottoni di Sebastian, ma il maggiordomo lo stava solo risistemando. Infilando il ginocchio di Ciel tra le sue gambe. Nel profondo tra le sue gambe e la gola di Ciel si strinse.

Sarebbe rimasto fermo. Finse di non sentirlo sotto la calda lana dei pantaloni del demone, spesso come il suo polso, oscenamente duro. Finse che la sua pelle non stesse ronzando caldamente per la vicinanza e per lo strofinamento dei capelli di Sebastian sulla sua fronte.

Sentì il respiro umido mentre il demone sospirava.

«State fermo, signore.» Un mormorio e la mano forte del demone era sul suo fianco.

Ciel sentì il calore attraverso la sua camicia da notte, attraverso il guanto di Sebastian. Avrebbe dovuto andare a letto. Odiava tutto di quella situazione. Odiava che il demone sapesse quello che voleva e quello che non voleva, e lo incalzava comunque.

Ma l'altra mano di Sebastian era gentile sulla sua gamba. Spingendo verso l'alto la camicia da notte di Ciel, in alto intorno ai suoi fianchi, e il sussulto indifeso del suo membro scoperto fu posato sulla coscia del suo servo.

E non c'era nessuna ragione terrena per cui avrebbe dovuto scorrere attraverso di lui, quell'impeto impotente lungo il suo collo.

Erano entrambi vestiti, dopotutto. Non stava succedendo davvero niente. La pelle della bestia non toccava nemmeno la sua. Sembrava impossibile che si sentisse così nudo, così vulnerabile, piegato contro il corpo di Sebastian.

Il demone lo teneva fermo e si muoveva contro di lui e Ciel si sentì come se la sua pelle fosse in fiamme. Era tenuto per l'anca e la coscia, il ginocchio inchiodato contro la carne irrigidita del demone.

Era troppo vicino e Ciel voleva dimenarsi. Voleva morire.

Cercò di tirarsi su.

«Non fatelo.» La voce del demone era bassa, sommessa e Ciel rabbrividì. Aspettò che Sebastian dicesse qualcosa. Per prendere in giro il suo tremore e la sua umiliazione. Ma il demone taceva, respirava con cautela, la testa china, le labbra dischiuse e Ciel colse il bagliore tra le ciglia semichiuse.

Sebastian non avrebbe parlato. Voleva solo quello, voleva _lui,_ e Ciel si sentì improvvisamente stordito. Il suono, la vista di esso era fragoroso attraverso il suo corpo e non era solo il disgusto a scuotere il suo ventre.

Anche il demone lo sentiva? Quando gli aveva fatto emettere un rumore dalla bocca? Se era riscaldato da _quello_...

Ciel si tenne stretto alla giacca di Sebastian. Inghiottì il suo stesso rumore stringendo i denti. Si stava già irrigidendo e stava cercando di credere che fosse a causa del calore, del movimento sotto di lui e non per il forte dolore della verga di Sebastian, bloccata e spinta contro di lui.

Se solo avesse potuto decidere cos'era meglio, la voce della creatura tesa di rabbia o sciolta dal desiderio. Se solo avesse potuto avere entrambe le cose. Il suo membro stava gocciolando sulla lana della coscia di Sebastian e si spostò, avvicinandosi, senza poterne fare a meno. Non in quel modo, con lui così caldo e vicino, il bisogno del demone sembrava avvolgerlo e diventare il suo.

La mano guantata del demone scivolò dal suo fianco, si spinse sotto la sua camicia da notte, ed era calda sulla parte bassa della sua schiena. Su per la schiena e scendendo di nuovo. Ciel tremava. Non osava voltare la faccia, o alzarla, o aprire gli occhi.

La presa delle sue mani si intrecciava nella giacca del maggiordomo. Il suo sangue sembrava troppo lento, troppo veloce, argento vivo. I polpastrelli del demone stavano scavando abbastanza in profondità da ferire e Ciel strinse le ginocchia. Sebastian emise un suono, profondo e dolce nel petto e Ciel non riuscì più a respirare.

Inarcò la schiena. Inclinò i fianchi, avvicinandosi, spingendo nel calore della gamba del demone, il suo fianco, come se lo stesse cavalcando, ed era troppo vicino. Era troppo. Lo strinse più forte. Gettò il braccio intorno al collo di Sebastian, e il demone si chinò per lui. La sua guancia era fredda e vicina.

«Zitto» disse Sebastian. Il più semplice dei sussurri. «Zitto, cosina.»

Ciel seppellì la sua faccia arrossata nella manica del demone. E bruciò. Tutto di lui bruciò. Gli tremavano il petto, le mani, e gridò, e il respiro di Sebastian era vicino al suo collo. Liquido, e la lingua del demone era calda e improvvisa al lobo dell'orecchio; non era rimasta una parte di lui che non facesse male. Che non si stava sciogliendo. Scuotendosi come per andare in pezzi. E quando venne, la sua coscia fu bagnata, così come l'uniforme del servo, e quasi cadde in avanti.

Non voleva appoggiarsi al petto del demone.

Ma tremava e le mani di Sebastian erano salde sul suo corpo mentre afferrarono il suo sedere stringendolo più vicino, e Ciel chiuse gli occhi. Si lasciò stringere. Si lasciò cullare, caldo contro il corpo del demone, mentre lui se lo sistemò dove voleva, lì, là, e spinto contro la gamba di Ciel. Il lento spostamento dei fianchi del demone, il suo membro prigioniero, implacabile, e il suo respiro che si agitava nei capelli di Ciel, profondo e caldo, alla fine si spezzò in un rantolo. Affamato. Ciel si lasciò stringere, molle come una bambola.

Sentì le dita del demone stringere le sue cosce, spasmi. Duro nella sua carne. E Sebastian lo tenne fermo.

E poi il demone sospirò, un brivido, ed entrambi tacquero.

La presa sulle gambe di Ciel si allentò.

Il collo di Ciel era in fiamme e anche le sue guance. Sapeva che Sebastian aveva finito. Era venuto e Ciel lo sentì umido attraverso la lana. Il ginocchio gli tremò contro. Il demone non aveva mai voluto niente da lui prima. Non aveva mai preso niente. Quella cosa, quella notte, era troppo vicino a qualcos'altro e la testa di Ciel sembrava pulsare.

Sebastian si schiarì la gola.

Ciel non si mosse.

Tenne gli occhi chiusi mentre Sebastian si spostava lentamente, avvolgendo un braccio dietro di lui e tenendolo stretto mentre si alzava in piedi. Ciel sentì il proprio cuore battere forte, ancora instabile contro il panciotto del suo servo.

Voleva dire qualcosa.

Non poteva lasciare che Sebastian lo riportasse a letto così, come se fosse stato tutto semplice. Sebbene fosse stato semplice. Oh, perfettamente semplice, solo il suo corpo contro quel caldo terribile, i loro corpi insieme.

Ma se non avesse detto niente, Sebastian avrebbe pensato che _quello_ era ciò che voleva.

«Non ho mai chiamato» disse Ciel, ed era solo un sussurro. «Non ti volevo.»

La faccia del demone alla luce fioca del fuoco era strana e piatta. Come qualcosa di dipinto, un affresco antico, né bestia né uomo. «No» disse. «Non credo che mi volevate.»

Sebastian si chinò e lo riabbassò sul letto.

Ciel voltò le spalle al maggiordomo mentre tirava su il lenzuolo di lino e si sdraiava. Ci fu un lieve suono di accartocciamento e sentì Sebastian che adagiava di nuovo la coperta su di lui, sul letto.

«Adesso dormirete, signore.»

E se si trattava di una previsione o di una minaccia, Ciel non poteva indovinare. «Mhm» disse. La sua spalla era tesa contro il cuscino.

«Dopotutto, la vostra giornata di domani sarà impegnativa» disse Sebastian. «Lunedì.» Liscio e silenzioso come se la sua uniforme non fosse stata ancora umida della prova della lussuria di Ciel. Della sua.

Ciel si morse il labbro. Doveva dire qualcosa.

«Torta» disse. «Domani mi darai la torta.»

Sebastian stava raccogliendo il candelabro dietro di lui e le ombre si spostarono. «Forse vi permetterò del plumcake con il vostro tè.» La voce del demone era dolce. «Credo che ve lo siate guadagnato molto bene, signore.»

L'orologio suonò quando il maggiordomo chiuse la porta, alle tre, un tintinnio dorato di rintocchi dal corridoio esterno.

Il suono gocciolava nella testa di Ciel. Sapeva che la bestia stava giocando con lui. Il demone giocava con lui, sempre. E dentro di lui, stranamente, pulsava qualcosa che poteva quasi credere fosse sollievo. Il brivido nel suo corpo era rabbia per l'insolenza della creatura, ovviamente, ma non era ancora così terribile come la sua comprensione: aveva bisogno della bestia per mantenere il proprio equilibrio. Aveva bisogno di sapere che uno di loro stava ancora giocando secondo una serie di regole, per quanto selvagge.

Avrebbe dormito. Il maggiordomo aveva detto che avrebbe dormito, e lo avrebbe fatto. Adesso o più tardi. Ad un certo punto; inevitabilmente.

Quando la sua vita era diventata piena di cose inevitabili?

Ciel lo sapeva, però. Era da quando aveva deciso la sua strada. Aveva distolto gli occhi da essa per un momento di troppo e si era reso conto che le spine si erano avvolte strettamente intorno ai suoi piedi. Nella sua carne. Se non prendeva le spine, però, doveva scegliere i fiori. Ed erano dolci e morbidi e lo pungevano più di qualsiasi coltello, e lui aveva già fatto la sua scelta.


	11. Per

Ciel era silenzioso la mattina seguente.

Ma non aveva intenzione di esserlo. Era abbastanza composto mentre giaceva a letto ad ascoltare il tintinnio del vassoio di Sebastian lì accanto. Mordendosi l'unghia del pollice, perché il bordo si era impigliato nel suo lenzuolo di lino e perché Sebastian odiava quando Ciel si mordeva le unghie rendendole frastagliate.

Poi il maggiordomo scostò le pesanti tende, più silenzioso che mai e lanciò una lunga occhiata a Ciel dalla finestra. Uno di quegli sguardi indicibili che sembravano inchiodarlo, contenerlo, interrogarlo e spiegarlo tutto in una volta.

Ciel si strofinò le ginocchia nude sotto le coperte.

«Buongiorno, signorino.» La voce di Sebastian era tranquilla mentre versava il tè.

Calmo; non divertito, almeno. Ma qualcosa, qualcos'altro rese lo stomaco di Ciel caldo e stretto. Non sapeva cosa. Ma non gli piaceva.

Avrebbe quasi potuto essere un sogno la scorsa notte... o quella mattina, troppo presto e troppo tardi, quel posto nel mezzo tra i due.

Si voltò a guardare Sebastian, ma non c'era traccia di ricordo sul suo viso tranquillo e ossuto. Il maggiordomo si muoveva in silenzio, del tutto autonomo, come se non avesse bisogno di niente al mondo. Completamento totale, come se lui fosse stato il mondo intero e tutto ciò che conteneva. Come se fosse qualcosa, invece del più vile nulla.

Sebastian voltò la testa verso Ciel.

Ciel distolse lo sguardo.

Prese il piatto di scones senza incontrare lo sguardo di Sebastian. E anche il piatto di vetro smerigliato di marmellata di mele cotogne e il suo tè.

Non c'era motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto provare quel disagio. Aveva scelto di lasciarsi affondare tra le braccia del demone. Il petto di Sebastian era stato caldo sotto la sua guancia. Anche attraverso la giacca, la camicia. E la sua pelle nuda...

Non c'era motivo per cui dovesse sentirsi così.

Non come se avesse perso una partita; era più vago. Infinitamente peggio. Come se Sebastian avesse giocato una pedina completamente sbagliata su una scacchiera che Ciel non aveva nemmeno visto.

La repulsione di ciò era un disagio nello stomaco di Ciel. Non era tradimento, non esattamente. Non si era fidato del demone, ovviamente. Sapeva per cosa Sebastian lo stava usando.

Gli scones erano secchi nella gola di Ciel. Non avrebbe mai dovuto godere di quello che era successo.

Ma perché no? Aveva già deciso che avrebbe fatto suo il servo. Sebastian apparteneva a lui; ecco perché aveva ordinato il collare per cani. Aveva messo da parte la vergogna ed era pronto a sopportare la beffa nella voce di Sebastian.

Ma il demone era stato sorprendentemente silenzioso, in realtà. Accanto al caminetto. Aveva avuto l'opportunità di essere piuttosto tagliente, se avesse voluto; ma non l'aveva fatto.

Ciel era irrequieto sul bordo del letto. Stava pensando troppo, ovviamente. Ma non poteva dimenticare.

Non parlò mentre Sebastian lo vestiva.

E poi, poi quando Sebastian parlò.

«Non avete dormito bene, mio signore.»

Ciel sentì il tocco guantato del maggiordomo, leggero alla caviglia. Tirandogli su le calze.

«Non peggio del solito» disse.

Il maggiordomo alzò lo sguardo mentre allacciava il reggicalze. Era uno sguardo di apprezzamento. «Forse se questa sera vi ritiraste un po' prima, signore.»

«Vado a dormire già abbastanza presto.» Davvero. Come se fosse stato un bambino.

«Andate a letto» disse Sebastian. «ma non dormite. Non si può mantenere una tale mancanza di sonno per molto tempo, signore.» E quando il maggiordomo si inginocchiò sul letto per prendere l'altra calza, guardò Ciel. E gli sfiorò leggermente il mento. Dita veloci, distratte, così distratte come si accarezzava un animale.

Ciel si sentì colorare lentamente. «Ce la farò.»

«Sarà una settimana piuttosto impegnativa, mio signore.»

Mancavano sette giorni prima che aprissero le porte ai visitatori. Per alcune grandi case nella stagione di caccia, il posto sarebbe stato pieno ogni fine settimana. Un perenne trambusto, chiacchiere e le scuderie piene di cavalli. La sala da ballo abbagliante di luci. Per una casa piena dei brusii dei domestici.

Per quella casa, con l'eco del silenzio e la sua piccola squadra di mercenari, i visitatori sarebbero stati molto più impegnativi di qualsiasi nemico.

Naturalmente sarebbe stato più preparato a tutto se avesse potuto dormire. Ma non aveva alcun controllo su una cosa del genere. Non con i sogni che aveva, o con l'incubo in cui si era svegliato. Quella cosa, sorridente, pensierosa. Lo trattava come se Ciel fosse un animale domestico.

Ciel respirò attentamente attraverso il tocco delle dita di Sebastian sul polpaccio. Il maggiordomo stava allacciando la sua seconda giarrettiera. E poi Sebastian si sentiva superiore, sulla curva del ginocchio sinistro di Ciel. Caldo e lento lungo la sua coscia. Strofinando il pollice in profondità nella sua pelle.

«Smettila» disse Ciel.

Il demone lo ignorò.

«Smettila» disse di nuovo Ciel, ma vacillò. Si odiava.

Sebastian lo guardò. «Ditelo di nuovo, signore. Con convinzione» disse. Orribilmente tranquillo. «O non vi crederò mai.»

Ciel voleva spingere via la mano del demone.

Oppure sdraiarsi, allargandosi per le dita lente di Sebastian, per la sua bocca affamata. Contraendo le mani nelle coperte mentre il demone lo spogliava di nuovo e lo faceva a pezzi.

I suoi pantaloncini erano stretti attraverso l'eccitazione del suo membro.

Non poteva. Non se Sebastian lo voleva. Non poteva seguire i suoi suggerimenti, mite come un bambino.

Ciel strinse i pugni in grembo. «Non toccarmi così.»

Il maggiordomo inarcò le sopracciglia, una domanda lenta. _O cosa?_ Sfidandolo, con la sua faccia insolente e l'ultimo tocco sulla gamba. Quasi una stretta, calda sul colmo della sua coscia.

Sebastian si risedette e prese gli stivali del suo padrone. Li allacciò, con vivace professionalità. Non toccò più Ciel prima di andarsene.

E Ciel tremò di sollievo. _O cosa?_ Non aveva una risposta. _Non toccarmi così o urlerò. Pronuncerò il tuo nome. Morirò. Sebastian._

Gli tremolava ancora sotto la pelle e gli faceva caldo dietro il collo, le orecchie. Il rumore che Sebastian aveva fatto quando aveva tirato Ciel vicino a sé ed era venuto con un sospiro, pressato al suo corpo.

Ciel voleva sentirlo di nuovo. Voleva sentire tutto, tutto quello che aveva il demone. Ma se quello era il prezzo che doveva pagare. Quel calore nel suo ventre, quell'esitazione.

_Non toccarmi così. O potrei pensare che tu dica sul serio._

La lussuria di Sebastian era stata più grande del suo bisogno di frustrare il suo padrone; anche se solo una volta, solo momentaneamente.

Il saperlo era ancora qualcosa di scomodo nel corpo di Ciel.

Non aveva intenzione di perdonare il demone per quello.

*****

Sebastian alzò la testa per ascoltare, seduto alla scrivania nell'ufficio di Tanaka.

La voce di Finny arrivava dal retrocucina. Limpida e dolce come la primavera.

« _Questa è la chiave del regno:_

_In quel Regno c'è una città;_

_In quella città c'è un villaggio;_

_In quel villaggio c'è una strada;_

_In quella strada si snoda un vicolo;_

_In quel vicolo c'è un cortile..._ »

Una pausa. La voce di Mey-Rin suggerì piano. «Casa.»

« _In quel cortile c'è una casa;_

_In quella casa c'è una stanza;_

_In quella stanza un letto vuoto;_

_E su quel letto un cesto_

_Un cesto di dolci fiori..._ »

E le loro voci risuonarono insieme, il ragazzo e la giovane donna mentre lavoravano.

« _Di fiori, di fiori;_

 _Un cesto di dolci fiori._ »

A quanto pareva, Finny aveva preso in simpatia le filastrocche popolari britanniche. Lui e Mey-Rin avevano sfogliato uno dei libri della biblioteca Phantomhive, trovando strane righe e piccoli versi. Era una novità per Mey-Rin, la cui conoscenza dei motivetti pubblicitari londinesi e della parlata dei venditori ambulanti era immensa, ma per lei la filastrocca di un bambino era straordinariamente nuova.

E Finny, ovviamente, era rimasto piuttosto preso dalle storie popolari da quando aveva finito il libro che gli aveva dato il suo signorino.

« _Di fiori, di fiori;_

 _Un cesto di dolci fiori._ »

Le loro voci suonavano piuttosto graziose. Incolte, ma avevano un certo fascino. Sebastian posò la penna. Sei secoli ormai da quando aveva sentito per la prima volta quella filastrocca nei campi della Gran Bretagna. Chi diamine sapeva cosa significavano le parole. Ma in qualche modo rimanevano in testa.

«Le torte stanno entrando» disse Bard dalla cucina. «Nove e mezzo, sì?»

«Sì» disse Sebastian. Controllò due volte l'orologio da tasca.

«Finny ti stava cercando. Sei richiesto di sopra?»

«No» disse Sebastian. E sospirò soddisfatto.

Le nove e mezza e il conte stava finendo le sue revisioni in latino al piano di sopra. Era un lunedì e il moccioso era tenuto ben occupato.

Bard si sporse dalla porta dell'ufficio. «Almeno il signorino non è così lancinante oggi» disse, e Sebastian si ritrovò a sorridere; era scomodo ammetterlo, ma in realtà era d'accordo con l'uomo.

Era stato un piacevole cambiamento. E la scorsa notte. Il peso del corpo del bambino sulle sue ginocchia, dolce, caldo e sciolto. Spaventato dal tocco del suo demone. Tremante. Sebastian ci era andato piano con lui.

E il ragazzo l'aveva presa piano. Permettendo a Sebastian di finire - lentamente, tremando, con la fragranza dei capelli del ragazzo sulla guancia - e il piccolo signore non aveva alzato un dito. Non una parola. Nessun ordine questa volta. Non nel freddo cuore della notte, quando tutto quello che voleva era qualcuno che lo tenesse stretto.

Sebastian fece scorrere la lingua sulla punta di un canino, pensieroso. Era andata abbastanza bene per qualcosa che non aveva nemmeno programmato.

«E non è nemmeno l'ora del tè del mattino.» Bard sorrise. «Il signorino non ha ancora mangiato la sua torta.»

«No» disse Sebastian. «Non ancora.» Si alzò. Allungò la schiena, pigramente, e spinse indietro la sedia di legno contro la scrivania. «Ma credo che se la meriti oggi. Con tempo a sufficienza, potremmo ancora farne un'abitudine.»

E sentì il mormorio di Bard nel corridoio mentre si dirigeva verso la dispensa.

«-fiori, di fiori. Un cesto di dolci fiori.»

*****

Ciel sentì bussare e la porta dello studio aprirsi.

Non aveva bisogno di alzare la testa per sapere che c'era una fetta di torta sul vassoio del maggiordomo. Lo sentiva.

«Plumcake tedesco, signore.» Il piatto di porcellana era appoggiato al suo gomito. Il tintinnio della forchetta da dessert.

«Con _crème anglaise_ e sciroppo alla cannella, mio signore.»

Ancora caldo; Ciel poteva vedere il vapore. La parte superiore della fetta paffuta era scura di zucchero di canna. Era famelico. Ma non raccolse la forchetta. Avrebbe mostrato moderazione di fronte a quella creatura che non poteva mostrarne.

«Avrei preferito il cioccolato» disse gelido. Ma era difficile immaginare qualcosa che avesse un odore migliore di quello.

«Cioccolato, è così.» Sebastian fece una pausa e la sua mano si piegò sul mento. «Ho del cioccolato in cucina, ma avevo intenzione di usarlo per i dolci la prossima settimana. Per i vostri ospiti, signore.»

«Puoi comprarne altro.» Ciel si appoggiò allo schienale. Avvicinò la tazza da tè, osservando il vortice di liquido contro il bordo.

«Potrei, mio signore. Se ne valesse la pena.»

Ma quella era chiaramente un'esca e Ciel lo ignorò. Prese la forchetta da torta, lentamente, e capì che il demone lo stava guardando. Teneva gli occhi fissi sulla torta, sul piatto dipinto.

Il primo boccone di torta fu perfetto. Sontuosamente speziato e dolce, con prugne e qualcos'altro. Benedictine? Nocciola e miele. Perfetto. Ciel si aspettava la perfezione.

Lo sguardo granato di Sebastian era troppo luminoso, troppo sicuro. «Spero che siate soddisfatto, signore.»

«Non è male.» Ciel diede un altro morso.

«Sono contento di sentirlo.» Sebastian si voltò di nuovo verso il suo vassoio. «Ve lo siete guadagnato, dopotutto. In modo ammirevole.»

E Ciel non poteva. Non poteva mangiarlo, la gola gli bruciò quando inghiottì il boccone. Dolce, e si sentì male. Ma lui l'aveva chiesto. Aveva ordinato la torta e il maggiordomo l'aveva consegnata. E se non l'avesse mangiata, stava solo dicendo che dopotutto voleva l'altra cosa, che ne era stato felice, il corpo di Sebastian caldo e vicino.

Ciel posò la forchetta e il fremito allo stomaco non fu del tutto soddisfatto. «Torta al cioccolato per dessert» disse. «Con molta panna.»

«È questa la vostra richiesta, signore?» La bocca del demone era divertita.

Ciel lo guardò. «Non faccio richieste» rispose. «Cioccolato. Sì?»

«Potrebbe essere preparato, signorino.»

«Sarà preparato. L'ho appena chiesto.» Ciel si corresse. «Ordinato.»

«Davvero, signorino.» Sebastian infilò lentamente le mani dietro di sé, il suo viso fisso nel suo aspetto da insegnante, uno dei più insopportabili. «Avete dichiarato il vostro desiderio, signore. Devo ancora negoziare il mio.»

Ciel sentì il battito del suo cuore. «No» disse. «Non funziona così. Ho già...» Si fermò. Non stava per dire che aveva già pagato. Non aveva bisogno del sorrisetto del demone.

Ma Sebastian sorrideva comunque. «Ora che abbiamo stabilito il prezzo, signore, dobbiamo solo considerare i termini. Il plumcake è una cosa, ma se volete il cioccolato... beh. Questa sarà tutta un'altra cosa.»

«Puoi portarlo via.» Ciel agitò le dita verso il piatto. «Non ho intenzione di negoziare.» Era difficile parlare.

«Peccato» disse Sebastian. «Ho trovato il vostro metodo di pagamento così gradevole.»

Ciel trasse un profondo respiro. E lo rilasciò. Non aveva intenzione di discuterne. «Posso ordinarti di prepararmi una torta al cioccolato» disse. «È molto semplice.»

«Infatti. Potreste, mio signore.» La faccia del maggiordomo avrebbe dovuto davvero essere più umile a tale ammissione.

A Ciel non piacque. «Devo ordinartelo, Sebastian?» Diede al suo servitore il più duro dei suoi sguardi, quello che metteva a disagio lo staff della Funtom. Quello che aveva fatto arrossire il collo dell'ispettore Abberline.

Ma Sebastian si inchinò e il suo sorriso pallido era incrollabile. «Non ce n'è bisogno, signore.»

Il maggiordomo se ne andò in silenzio. Non portò con sé il plumcake.

E Ciel spinse via il piatto, fino al bordo della scrivania, e cercò di ignorarne l'odore. Ricco e speziato. Tutto quello che voleva.

Ma lui non lo voleva.

*****

Erano ancora lì quando Sebastian finì di spolverare e tornò in cucina. Poteva sentire Finny in giardino, anche da lì.

_In quella strada si snoda un vicolo-_

E Finny si interruppe, ascoltando anche lui; ah. Ruote sulla ghiaia all'esterno. Sebastian sorrise tra sé. Era solo il carretto del latte che portava latte e posta dal villaggio, ma il giardiniere era un degno servitore dei Phantomhive.

C'erano giorni in cui Sebastian era quasi orgoglioso di quegli inutili sciocchi.

Tornò in ufficio a discutere con Tanaka. La siepe di cinta del vicolo della chiesa doveva essere riparata. Due agricoltori si erano lamentati. E quello, almeno, non riguardava il maggiordomo. Sebastian non era dispiaciuto; aveva altro di cui preoccuparsi.

Menu e dispensa della biancheria. E poi i preparativi per il pranzo.

Il demone era ancora nel mezzo di ridurre un cesto di carote in un luccichio di julienne quando Bard entrò e si appoggiò alla panca con l'intenzione di parlare di obici.

«Macinato di agnello» disse Sebastian. Non abbiamo molto tempo.»

«Vado» disse Bard, senza fretta. «Sono solo le undici e mezzo. Il filetto è ancora ghiacciato.»

«Macinato di agnello» disse Sebastian con fermezza. «Hai ancora un pollo da arrostire dopo.» Il demone si fermò per asciugarsi le mani. «Sbrigati» disse _«alla svelta_ » ma poi il campanello di servizio suonò in cucina e sentì il nome, la parola, insistente nella sua testa - _Sebastian_ \- e sospirò, gettò giù lo strofinaccio e salì le scale.

Veramente. C'erano giorni in cui era molto stanco di tutto ciò.

«Ho quasi dovuto suonare due volte.» Il conte era alla sua scrivania, affiancato dalle colonne gemelle di compiti di latino e dei conti della settimana.

«Non sarebbe stato necessario, signore.» Sebastian si inchinò. «Avete usato il mio nome. Vi ho sentito perfettamente.»

«Oh.» Il conte si appoggiò allo schienale. «È così che funziona.» Nessun accenno di interesse nel suo tono, ma stava guardando Sebastian. «Non è nemmeno il tuo vero nome.»

Il demone non rispose. Il ragazzo non aveva ancora chiesto il tè. Non si trattava affatto di tè.

Il conte stava picchiettando l'estremità della matita sul suo piccolo mento appuntito. Il suo unico occhio era un punto blu brillante. «È solo un nome, dopotutto. L'unico nome di cui sei degno in casa mia.»

«Un nome che è annesso al nostro contratto, mio signore» disse Sebastian. «Una corda che mi avete attaccato.»

«Capisco.» Lo sguardo del conte fu improvviso, affilato. «Ti sta troppo stretta intorno al collo?»

Sebastian mantenne la sua voce piuttosto calma. «Era solo un'osservazione, mio signore. Mai un reclamo.»

«No» disse il conte. «Mai un reclamo, vero?» Il ragazzo lo stava guardando in modo strano. Con fermezza, con una curiosa immobilità nel suo piccolo corpo teso. «Sembra che mi sia sbagliato.»

Sebastian lo guardava. E adesso era curioso. Il suo padrone ammetteva raramente una cosa del genere, e mai così: di solito era freddo e veloce, uno sbuffo sulla sua piccola spalla tronfia.

«Mio signore?»

«Non è l'unico nome di cui sei degno.»

«Ah» disse Sebastian. Esaminò con cautela il viso del ragazzo. «Anche un nobile è capace di sbagliare, signore.»

Ma il ragazzo non aveva ombra di confusione sul suo faccino delicato. «Qui» disse. Toccò il pacco sulla scrivania accanto a lui, una scatola piatta di carta dorata grande come una scatola di biscotti. Il tipo che avrebbe potuto contenere cioccolatini o matite; e non conteneva nessuna delle due cose. Sebastian lo sapeva.

Avrebbe potuto essere pericoloso.

«È per te» disse il ragazzo porgendoglielo. Non del tutto sgarbatamente, una mezza scrollata di spalle mentre allungava la mano.

«Grazie, signore» disse Sebastian. Non sorrise e non si inchinò ma si fece avanti e prese lentamente la scatola, guardando la faccia in attesa del suo padrone con un cipiglio che non cercò nemmeno di nascondere.

Quello era fuori luogo. Un regalo del suo padrone. Non aveva fatto nulla per meritarlo, motivo per cui il ragazzo lo stava guardando così attentamente.

«Avanti» disse il ragazzo. «Aprilo.»

Sebastian stava inspirando, cercando di catturare l'odore di qualunque cosa ci fosse dentro: carta e cera d'api, cera dolce resinosa di qualche tipo e sotto l'odore del cuoio.

Sollevò il coperchio della scatola e si fermò.

Pelle, sì. Pelle nera dai bordi puliti, ben oliata e rifinita con cura in argento placcato, chiodi luminosi, fibbia quadrata e un anello lucido che penzolava sul davanti. Un cerchietto di pelle dal taglio ampio. Il collare di un cane, e Sebastian guardò di nuovo il suo padrone.

Il ragazzo gli stava sorridendo. Davvero sorridendo, le sue labbra si erano alzate dolcemente e il suo adorabile occhio brillava di soddisfazione.

Sebastian mantenne il suo viso accuratamente composto.

«Bene» disse. E non riuscì a pensare a niente da dire. Niente che un maggiordomo potesse dire al suo padrone. Niente che un adulto potesse dire a un bambino.

Si inchinò, invece. E restituì la scatola al conte. E il conte la prese, sempre sorridendo e la rimise sulla scrivania.

«Ti piace?»

Sebastian fletté le dita dei piedi nelle sue scarpe oxford lucide. «Qualsiasi servitore sarebbe molto gratificato di ricevere un tale dono da...»

«No» disse il conte. «Ti piace?»

«La lavorazione è davvero notevole, mio signore. E la qualità...»

«Ti piace il collare, Sebastian?»

«Signore-»

«Ti piacerebbe indossarlo?»

«La questione di...»

«Sebastian.»

Rimase in silenzio. Non avrebbe risposto al moccioso.

«Rispondi alla mia domanda. Una parola.»

«Una parola, signore?» E davvero, il piccolo mostro l'aveva _chiesto._

«Sì.»

Sebastian lo guardò. « _Pedicabo_ » disse.

Ed era stato sciocco da parte sua, ovviamente. Sapeva che il colpo sarebbe arrivato prima ancora che il ragazzo alzasse la mano. Ma doveva rispondere a qualcosa e la verità gli era rimasta come un osso appuntito in gola.

Il ragazzo lanciò il fermacarte. Era vetro di Murano verde. Grande quanto il suo pugno.

L'impatto fu diretto e Sebastian chiuse gli occhi. Sentì lo scricchiolio contro il suo zigomo. Nessun coordinamento. Pochissima forza nel piccolo corpo del conte. Ma una rabbia davvero notevole e il suo padrone era sempre riuscito a canalizzarla con risultati sorprendenti.

Il fermacarte rimbalzò e rotolò sul morbido tappeto, indenne ai piedi di Sebastian.

«Torta al cioccolato» disse il ragazzo. La sua giovane voce era infinitamente fredda e distante. «Sei un vero bastardo. E non userai mai più un simile linguaggio in mia presenza. Intesi?»

«Torta al cioccolato.» Sebastian non alzò la mano per toccarsi la guancia dolente. Non batté ciglio. Il suo padrone voleva una reazione. Aveva già mostrato troppo.

«Non ripetere quello che dico. Sembri idiota.» La voce del conte era tagliente. «Torta al cioccolato per dessert. Oppure userò questo giocattolo.» Tamburellò con le piccole dita sulla scatola di carta.

Sebastian fece una pausa. «Sì, mio signore.» Questo era quello che avrebbe dovuto dire. Così lo disse. Era bravo nel suo lavoro.

Il demone avrebbe potuto premere la sua mano sul gonfiore caldo della sua guancia e lisciarlo via. Ma non lo fece. Non ancora.

Il conte lo congedò, agitando le dita. Era già di nuovo piegato sul suo lavoro.

E Sebastian tornò in cucina.

*****

Il bussare alla porta dello studio poco prima di pranzo fu lento e sommesso, non quello di Sebastian e Ciel alzò lo sguardo accigliato. E mise giù la penna.

Era il signor Tanaka.

Ciel si raddrizzò lentamente sulla poltrona di pelle. «Oh» disse. «Cosa c'è?»

«Le mie più profonde scuse, signorino. Se avete un momento, vorrei parlare con voi.»

Ciel si morse il labbro pensieroso.

«Ah» disse. «C'è un problema?»

«Nessuno, signore» rispose il vecchio a bassa voce. Il suo sorriso era disarmante. Ma in quei giorni veniva raramente allo studio e mai senza motivo, e Ciel non era disarmato. «Volevo solo dare un suggerimento, se posso essere così audace.»

Ciel si appoggiò allo schienale. E non era la sua sedia; era troppo grande per lui.

Ed era per quello che non gli piaceva che il vecchio maggiordomo fosse lassù a guardare il suo padrone in quella stanza. Bruciava troppo intensamente. Troppo vicino.

Ma poteva mantenere la calma. «Vai avanti» disse.

«Sebastian ha accennato di sfuggita che stasera avete richiesto una torta al cioccolato come dessert, mio signore.»

E Ciel strinse i braccioli della sedia. «Lo ha fatto, adesso?»

«I dettagli del vostro menu personale non sono affari miei, mio signore. Ma la corretta organizzazione della nostra famiglia è uno dei miei interessi, come potete apprezzare.» Il viso segnato del signor Tanaka era gentile. C'era un'autorità silenziosa nella sua voce.

Ciel non si agitò. Non si mosse. Ma il suo cuore batteva ferocemente sotto il panciotto. «Era solo un dessert» disse freddamente. «Non sapevo che fosse un tale fastidio per tutte le parti interessate. Ci vorranno dieci minuti per Sebastian.»

«Sebastian ha già preparato i menu per la prossima settimana, mio signore. Questo va oltre la pianificazione su cui lui e Bard hanno stabilito.»

«È solo un dolce» disse di nuovo Ciel. Il demone aveva osato chiacchierare con lui come un moccioso di scuola? La meschinità. L'assoluta miseria puerile. In realtà era stata un'azione vergognosa da parte di Sebastian.

«È solo una piccola cosa» disse Tanaka. «Ma sta causando allo chef alcune complicazioni alla sua lista della spesa.»

Ciel incrociò le mani sul bordo della scrivania. Il suo banco. Era il padrone lì.

«Se abbiamo bisogno di più cioccolato» disse «possiamo ordinarlo. Non siamo a corto di soldi, sicuramente.» Voleva affilare la voce. Ma il viso del vecchio era composto. Paziente. Ciel conosceva quell'espressione fin troppo bene.

«Se è del tutto necessario, mio signore, potremmo.»

«Sebastian potrebbe essere a Londra e tornare tra tre ore se vuole così tanto il cioccolato.» Meno, ovviamente. Non c'era niente che la bestia non potesse fare. Tranne tenere il naso fuori dagli affari del suo padrone.

«Non è il maggiordomo che chiede cioccolata, signore.»

Ciel incontrò lo sguardo del sovrintendente, impassibile. «Sebastian può prenderlo se _io_ lo chiedo.» E questa volta ci mise enfasi. Fu sciocco. Un polverone per niente.

«Potrebbe» disse il signor Tanaka. «Ho piena fiducia nel nostro maggiordomo, signore. Ciò di cui dubito è che questo sia un buon uso del vostro tempo in una settimana così impegnativa per la famiglia, signore.»

Ciel aggrottò la fronte. «Possiamo farcelo consegnare. Non deve andare personalmente. Non avrebbe mai dovuto essere una questione complicata.»

Ma il signor Tanaka lo stava guardando come se fosse estremamente irragionevole. E Ciel non poteva licenziarlo così bruscamente come poteva fare con gli altri, anche se avesse voluto. E lui non voleva. Il signor Tanaka non aveva fatto nulla per guadagnarsi la rabbia del suo padrone.

E l'uomo non era un servo, non esattamente. Aveva i suoi alloggi. Le sue regole. Lì era indipendente, un consulente assunto, un uomo d'affari professionista come un avvocato o un chirurgo di famiglia; era rispettoso, ma non veniva pagato per il suo rispetto. Veniva pagato per la sua opinione e per la sua gestione.

Come era stato molto prima che il figlio di Vincent Phantomhive si fosse mai seduto a quella scrivania.

«Ne sono consapevole, mio signore.» Il vecchio lo stava osservando attentamente. «Poiché si tratta di una questione di così scarsa importanza, non ho dubbi che non troverete la necessità di insistere su una richiesta del genere.» Il signor Tanaka si inchinò. «Abbiamo molte altre cose da mangiare, signore. Se avete intenzione di mangiare una torta al cioccolato, non metteremo in dubbio la vostra decisione. Vi chiedo solo di ricordare i vostri doveri come nostro padrone e le vostre priorità come esempio di comportamento degno.» Il sovrintendente stava aspettando. Il vecchio non aveva menzionato nient'altro, nulla di quello che avrebbe potuto dire Sebastian. Il demone bastardo aveva parlato del fermacarte? Perché se il signor Tanaka l'avesse sentito, che il conte Phantomhive faceva i capricci come un bambino... Ciel guardò il signor Tanaka. Lo disse. «Pensi che io sia irragionevole.»

«Ho semplicemente osservato che una piccola richiesta sta causando grandi interruzioni, signore.» «Questa è la mia proprietà.» Ciel parlò con fermezza. Abbastanza fermamente. «E lo è anche il mio menu.»

«È di vostra proprietà» disse il signor Tanaka. «E ho piena fiducia che prenderete una decisione ragionevole su una semplice questione.»

«Non si tratta della torta» disse brevemente Ciel.

E il signor Tanaka si inchinò di nuovo. «Capisco.» Ma non sembrava sorpreso. «Qualunque cosa accada, mio signore, chiederei solo che non coinvolga gli altri membri dello staff. In caso di problemi, sarei lieto di offrire l'assistenza che posso, signore.»
    
    
    Le guance di Ciel erano calde. Si sedette rigido.

Ma il signor Tanaka se ne stava andando, di nuovo senza fretta. Si inchinò alla porta e la richiuse piano.

Ciel si accasciò sulla sedia. Avrebbe potuto fare a meno di una ramanzina quella mattina.

Erano solo parole. Non significava proprio niente. Sebastian poteva lamentarsi di tutto quello che gli pareva... ma no, non si sarebbe lamentato, vero? Nessuna lamentela. Avrebbe solo sospirato tristemente e detto qualcosa su quanto fosse _triste_ che i modi del signorino stessero venendo meno in modo _così tremendo_ e che _delusione_ doveva essere vedere un Phantomhive comportarsi come un bambino viziato e rovinare il piccolo e piacevole programma di tutti.

Come se non fosse stata la casa di Ciel. I suoi maledetti servitori.

Sebastian pensava di conoscere tutti così bene. Sapeva cosa dire, per far fare loro le cose. Sapeva come ottenere ciò che voleva. Il demone aveva voluto il sovrintendente lassù, in piedi nello studio del conte, _deluso_ dal signorino.

Non che significasse qualcosa, alla fine. Era solo l'opinione di un vecchio. La disapprovazione del signor Tanaka.

E Ciel diede un calcio alla scrivania. «Bastardo.»

Non intendeva il vecchio.

Doveva chiamare lì il maggiordomo.

Doveva dimostrare una cosa. Sebastian doveva avere dei biscotti da qualche parte. O il resto della torta, sotto una cloche di vetro nella silenziosa dispensa.

O cioccolato. Sarebbe semplicemente stato là.

Il maggiordomo glielo aveva proibito, ovviamente. Ma al maggiordomo piaceva pensare di avere il controllo delle cose.

E quello era stato _prima._ Prima che la scatola di carta fosse nel cassetto di sinistra della scrivania. Ciel ne sentì la presenza nascosta scuotersi dentro di lui in un unico brivido freddo, come se stesse chiudendo la mano sulla pistola sotto il cuscino.

Prese di nuovo la penna. Pulì il pennino, la macchia di nero acquoso sulla carta assorbente. Stava facendo piccoli segni sulla carta, gocciolamenti d'inchiostro come un cielo umido. Ma non li stava nemmeno guardando.

Voleva suonare il campanello per Sebastian.

Aveva pensato troppo spesso a quel momento. Ma ci aveva provato, una volta. L'ultima volta in biblioteca, quando aveva provato a comandare la cosa. In qualche modo aveva stravolto le cose, ne aveva fatto un gioco, lo aveva ingannato quando aveva cercato di punirlo. La bocca stuzzicante di Sebastian, la spudorata oscenità della sua lingua. I suoi occhi beffardi. Sarebbe stato pericoloso riprovare.

Ma Ciel era il padrone. Era tutto suo.

Si alzò dalla scrivania. Andò al caminetto dove era appeso il campanello di velluto e suonò il campanello per il suo servo.

Ciel stava aspettando alla sua scrivania quando Sebastian entrò.

«Mio signore.»

E stava cercando di immaginare cosa potesse pensare un demone. Cosa poteva sentire.

«Avete chiamato.»

Ciel conosceva i propri ricordi, il senso di paura e aspettativa di una convocazione nell'ufficio di suo padre per un rimprovero. Il brivido interno, come un passo nel vento freddo.

Difficile sapere quanto potesse _sentire_ un demone. Emotivamente.

Ma Ciel sperava che fosse abbastanza per apprezzare la perfetta vendetta mozzafiato di quel momento.

Guardò Sebastian, la livrea ordinata del nero maggiordomo. Le sue mani giunte. Il suo viso, sottile e teso.

Ciel pensò di spiegare. _Il signor Tanaka è venuto a parlarmi._ O chiedere. _Pensavi di cavartela usando una volgarità in mia presenza questa mattina?_

E poi si rese conto che la spiegazione era la giustificazione. Il demone non si era guadagnato nessuna delle due. E il demone era abbastanza consapevole di quello che aveva fatto per meritarselo.

Ciel contrasse le mani finché l'articolazione del pollice non gli scricchiolò.

«Va bene» disse. «Togliti la giacca.»

Sebastian lo guardò. «Sì, mio signore.» I suoi occhi erano profondi, maliziosi, mentre inclinava la testa scura. Si scrollò di dosso la giacca dalle spalle, lentamente, guardando Ciel da sotto le palpebre abbassate.

Il maggiordomo tirò una manica. Fece scivolare il braccio dalla fodera di seta.

E poi l'altro, senza intoppi.

Facendone il punto, Ciel si accigliò.

«Sbrigati.»

Ma Sebastian non aveva fretta. Mentre si toglieva la giacca il fluido movimento delle sue spalle era troppo suggestivo, un svolazzo lungo le braccia, e la scosse con un lembo. La testa era ancora inclinata.

Il demone si leccò le labbra.

Non avrebbe mai funzionato se lasciava che Sebastian si spogliasse in quel modo. Se gli lasciava togliere la camicia.

Nuovo piano. Ciel si schiarì la gola.

«Inginocchiati» disse. «Vicino alla sedia, qui.»

All'ombra della scrivania Phantomhive.

Ciel aprì il cassetto della scrivania, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di vedere se il maggiordomo gli avesse obbedito e si voltò di nuovo verso Sebastian con il solido peso del collare di cuoio in mano.

Sebastian lo vide. Non parlò, ma la contrazione della sua bocca irrigidita era tutto ciò che Ciel avesse voluto. E il maggiordomo si inginocchiò, lentamente. Le sue dita guantate si contrassero leggermente, sciolte lungo i fianchi.

Ciel mise il collare sulla scrivania. Si chinò, facendo scorrere il dito sotto la fascia della cravatta del maggiordomo. Era abbastanza piegato per sentire il respiro di Sebastian, regolare e molto lento. Il demone lo stava guardando, seguendo i suoi movimenti.

Ciel sentì il nodo di seta alla base della gola di Sebastian. Sembrava un nodo. Ma quando prese in mano il tessuto fresco, non era stretto. Tirò, e la seta nera quasi sibilò mentre scivolava, il cappio si srotolò in code aggrovigliate e tolse la cravatta di Sebastian.

Il colletto bianco rigido sembrava molto spoglio senza di essa.

Sebastian non lo stava guardando. Stava guardando da qualche parte oltre lui; il muro o la finestra, gli occhi socchiusi, il mento ancora sollevato. E c'era un pulsare là, sotto l'angolo della mascella del demone. Lento. Sebastian aveva un cuore, allora? Doveva averlo, se poteva sanguinare. Il sistema circolatorio. Anche dentro sembrava un essere umano? Ovunque?

La pelle di Ciel formicolò vivamente.

Prese il collare da cane e non si affrettò a metterglielo. Sistemò la fascia attorno al colletto della camicia di Sebastian, ordinandola intorno al collo lungo. Il cuoio era morbido, cerato, ma spesso nelle dita di Ciel. Era rigido da spingere nella fibbia pesante.

Sebastian fece un lungo suono basso, sottovoce. Un sospiro soffocato. O forse più in basso nella sua gola.

«Signore.»

Ciel non rispose.

«Se avete bisogno di assistenza...»

«Stai zitto» disse Ciel.

Il collare sembrava buono. Il signor Mayhew aveva ragione: avvolgente su di un grosso cane. Una bella vestibilità, stretto intorno al colletto di cotone bianco inamidato. Abbastanza stretto da gonfiare i tendini lungo il collo di Sebastian. Nero come era stata la sua cravatta, ma molto, molto meglio.

E poi Ciel attaccò il guinzaglio. Grosso come il suo dito, un flessibile laccio nero nell'anello d'argento. L'odore stesso era animale, l'odore grezzo della pelle fresca.

Ciel fece un passo indietro. Sebastian non si mosse. Non stava sbattendo le palpebre. Il suo sguardo assottigliato era ancora fisso sul bagliore della finestra.

«Avvicinati» disse Ciel.

Sebastian dovette separare le ginocchia mentre si trascinava in avanti. Ciel si mise tra le ginocchia sue e lui guardò in basso. Il suo petto ronzava, eccitato.

Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da Sebastian. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare o dire.

Ma guardò la linea tesa delle spalle larghe del demone e si ricordò del cane. Il cane nero, molto tempo fa, con il collo pesante e solido spinto forte sotto la mano severa di suo padre, trascinato alla porta d'ingresso per aver ficcato il naso affilato in un pezzo di torta caduta. Punito per aver rovistato tra i rifiuti. E anche a dieci anni Ciel aveva guardato affascinato la vergogna furtiva del cane, in un groviglio di rimpianto e un'ondata di soddisfazione.

Anche ora era così. Ma quello era meglio.

Ciel sentì le dita di Sebastian sfiorargli le caviglie e abbassò lo sguardo.

«No» disse. «Non toccarmi.»

E Sebastian si fermò. Obbediente. Ciel osservò il bagliore delle narici sottili del demone e attese. E Sebastian si rimise le mani sulle ginocchia e non lo guardò. Un brivido arrivò fino alle ginocchia di Ciel. Poteva quasi appoggiarsi all'indietro contro il bordo della scrivania. Tuttavia, avrebbe dovuto tirare Sebastian più vicino.

Ciel tirò bruscamente il guinzaglio e gli occhi abbassati del demone rimasero fissi sul tappeto. Il suo mento era sollevato, il suo bel viso fisso e freddo, ma Ciel poteva quasi sentire il calore rotolare dal viso di Sebastian mentre si avvicinava. Più vicino. Fino a quando le sue ginocchia scure urtarono la scrivania.

«Adesso» disse Ciel. Si avvolse il guinzaglio attorno al polso. Una. Due volte. E iniziò a sbottonarsi i pantaloncini. Non avrebbe dovuto fare così tanta differenza, la fresca treccia di cuoio nel suo pugno. Lentamente. Bottoni. Non fu veloce a farlo come Sebastian; ma il demone spogliava le persone da molti anni, ormai; era bravo in quelle cose. Ciel tirò bruscamente il guinzaglio. E sentì il suono del demone. Un rumore di soffocamento.

Si aprì i pantaloncini. Prese il fremito della propria morbidezza nel palmo e lo strinse leggermente. Non arrossì nemmeno nel toccarsi di fronte al suo servo. E c'era una certa gioia vivificante nell'aspettare la vergogna e provare solo piacere. Senza vergogna. Era così che si sentiva il demone?

Gli occhi del demone erano caldi e ora stavano guardando.

Ciel inspirò, strofinando il palmo della mano sul membro con un brivido. Contrasse l'altra mano, la destra. Il guinzaglio era stretto, sempre più stretto, e lo vide premere sulla spalla di Sebastian.

Sebastian lo stava guardando. Ed era diverso, adesso. Quella mattina, quegli occhi allungati avevano portato Ciel a una vampata di rabbia. E lo sguardo del suo servo lo rendeva ancora caldo dietro le ginocchia. E tremante nella parte inferiore della schiena. Ma era diverso, un delizioso calore solido come qualcosa su cui poteva chiudere la mano. Come un'arma.

Gli occhi di Sebastian erano su di lui. E Ciel voleva che il demone lo guardasse.

«Sei intelligente» disse Ciel. «Sei un cane intelligente. Vero? Penso che tu sappia cosa fare.»

«Certo, mio signore.» La voce del demone era più secca del solito. «Penso di poter gestire un piccolo compito come questo.»

«Silenzio» disse Ciel. Ma non era offeso. Si aspettava di peggio. «Se mi prendi in giro, starai in attesa al tavolo con questo collare. La decisione è tua. E sai anche che lo farò.» Strattonò il guinzaglio. Vide il sobbalzo della testa del demone.

Le mani di Sebastian erano strette a pugno, contratte sulle sue cosce.

Ciel poteva fare quella cosa esattamente come voleva.

E lo fece. Stringendo il guinzaglio. Guidandosi verso le labbra del demone. Ciel sentì il respiro di Sebastian sulla sua pelle nuda. E fece scivolare il suo membro nel calore della bocca di Sebastian. Le sue punte delle dita toccarono per un momento il mento di Sebastian, la linea della sua mascella. Le sue ginocchia tremavano. Ma si stabilizzò.

La bocca del demone era calda e soffice. Sebastian non guardò il suo padrone, non questa volta. Le sue ciglia scure erano abbassate. I tratti intorno ai suoi occhi chiusi erano duri, composti.

E Ciel fece scivolare la mano dietro il collo del maggiordomo, sentì il bordo pesante del collare di cuoio e tenne fermo il demone mentre si spingeva dentro. Non aspettò il risucchio della bocca di Sebastian. Non aveva bisogno di aspettare. Sapeva quello che voleva e il demone lo lasciò andare più a fondo, permise la spinta del suo membro. Nessuna resistenza. Nemmeno un graffio di quei denti aguzzi, solo la piega liquida della bocca lussureggiante del demone e la presa del cuoio nella mano di Ciel.

Ciel si mosse più velocemente. Non era sicuro del modo migliore per farlo. Ma se roteava i fianchi poteva scivolare e spingere e pressarsi più vicino. Ansimò. Nettamente. E _sentì_ il suono di Sebastian, un brontolio nella bocca calda.

La pelle di Ciel bruciava. Sarebbe stata una cosa molto più rapida di quanto avesse pianificato.

Se si appoggiava alla scrivania poteva sistemare il piede sulle ginocchia di Sebastian. E lo fece, sfregando il tacco dello stivale nella coscia del demone.

Sebastian alzò lo sguardo. I suoi occhi scuri tremolarono. Le pupille. La loro forma. La flessione, convulsa. Feroce.

La pancia di Ciel si irrigidì come se fosse annodata. Soffocò il piccolo suono in gola. Spinse il tacco più forte nel grembo di Sebastian, fermo nella carne del maggiordomo. E se si fosse spinto abbastanza in profondità nella bocca del diavolo, avrebbe potuto sentirli, i denti contro la sua carne. La loro pressione e le labbra serrate.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi. Mosse i fianchi, senza fiato. Spingendosi nella bocca di Sebastian. Bruciando. Il suo membro faceva male, solleticava, urtando la morbida parte posteriore della gola del demone. Ed era così che l'aveva voluto. La bestia in ginocchio per lui. Il suo servo sotto le sue mani. Usare il corpo di Sebastian con la stessa noncuranza con cui la creatura lo trattava.

La sua testa ronzò. Sfacciata, brillante, e sentì il suo sangue guizzare. Conosceva quella sensazione. Era la frantumazione del vetro. L'odore del sangue umido, del fuoco e della voce del suo demone. Il tonfo della percussione di una pistola nella sua mano. Era il potere.

Lo aveva sentito, guardando gli artigli di Sebastian affondare in profondità nella carne dei suoi nemici. Sentendo la rottura delle ossa, lo scricchiolio. Era un'onda vertiginosa. E quando aveva chiamato il nome del demone e il demone aveva risposto. Potere, sì.

Ma mai proprio in quel modo. Non contro il suo demone.

Ciel appoggiò l'altra mano sulla testa di Sebastian, sulla morbidezza dei suoi capelli scuri e sentì la testa del demone muoversi contro di lui ed era troppo, troppo bello.

Ciel si appoggiò alla scrivania e si inarcò. E andò più in profondità. E schiacciò forte il tacco dello stivale tra le gambe di Sebastian, udì il grugnito di risposta intorno al suo membro e poi finì. Ondeggiando. Caldo e duro. Morbido sulla lingua del suo servitore. Avvolse le dita nei capelli caldi di Sebastian e lo tenne fermo finché i brividi non rallentarono dietro le sue ginocchia, il collo.

Ciel dovette aspettare, quando ebbe finito. Si appoggiò alla scrivania, respirando affannosamente. Piccoli sussulti. Si tirò fuori dalla bocca del demone e lo guardò leccarsi lentamente il labbro inferiore. E morderlo. Il demone non lo guardò.

Ciel aveva bisogno di abbottonarsi di nuovo i pantaloncini. Ma tutto il suo corpo era pesante. Le sue dita non volevano funzionare.

Sebastian stava di nuovo alzando la mano al collare di cuoio, premendo le punte delle dita guantate dentro e Ciel tirò il guinzaglio.

«No» disse. «Non ho detto che potevi muoverti.»

Sebastian non rispose. La linea selvaggia della sua bocca era nettamente bianca.

Ciel si abbottonò lentamente, sentendo il peso del guinzaglio sul polso. E poi si piegò e slacciò la fibbia del collare del cane attorno al collo del demone. Rigidamente, ma sapeva cosa stava facendo adesso. Rimise il collare sulla scrivania e restituì a Sebastian la cravatta dell'uniforme.

«Mettila» disse.

Sebastian lo fece. Ancora in ginocchio. Gli occhi socchiusi, le dita guantate si muovevano in automatico, avvolgendo uniformemente intorno al collo la lunghezza della seta nera. Lo faceva senza guardare la mattina, in camera sua? Stava davanti ad uno specchio?

E le dita veloci di Sebastian stavano annodando, incrociando e ripiegando, ripiegando, incrociando e strattonando, muovendosi mentre stringeva di nuovo la cravatta a filo del colletto inamidato.

Ciel si sedette alla scrivania e le sue ginocchia tremavano ancora. Si schiarì la gola.

«Va bene» disse. «Puoi alzarti, ora.»

Sebastian si alzò. Si spazzolò meticolosamente le ginocchia.

«Non devi disturbarmi questo pomeriggio» disse Ciel. «Tanaka porterà su il mio tè.»

Sebastian si lisciò i capelli. Si inchinò. «Come volete, signore.» Tagliente e pulito, la sua voce pronta. «Spero che non ci fosse nient'altro che desideravate.»

E per un orribile momento Ciel pensò che al demone nemmeno importasse. Non era nemmeno freddo, solo svelto. In attesa. Il suo bel viso concentrato.

Ciel deglutì. Incrociò le mani. Ma la luce del caminetto dall'altra parte della stanza era solo un bagliore, non abbastanza forte da proiettare un'ombra. Non avrebbero dovuto esserci ombre. E le ombre sul muro si stavano muovendo. Contorcendosi. Una goccia scese giù da una cornice come una scia di pece, di sangue nero. Mescolandosi dall'angolo accanto agli scaffali dei libri come una nuvola di fumo. La bestia. La bestia era arrabbiata.

E Ciel espirò lentamente.

«Non c'è più niente» disse. «Puoi andartene. Ho tutto quello che voglio.»

*****

« _Fiori in un cesto;_

 _Il cesto è sul letto..._ »

E la filastrocca si sbrogliò.

« _Il l_ _etto è in camera;_

_La camera è in casa;_

_La casa è nel cortile erboso;_

_Il cortile è nel vicolo tortuoso..._ »

Erano accanto al tavolo della cucina, Finny e Mey-Rin. Sebastian poteva sentirli. E la sua mente seguiva le loro parole come un filo attraverso un labirinto. Dipanato.

« _Il vicolo è_ _in una strada ampia;_

_La strada è nell'alto villaggio;_

_Il villaggio è in città;_

_La città è nel Regno..._ »

La voce di Finny, solitaria.

« _Questa è la chiave del Regno._

 _Del Regno questa è la chiave._ »

Il sole stava calando. La luce attraverso le finestre della cucina cadeva obliqua e pallida sulle mani di Sebastian. L'orologio e il sole sembravano però non essere d'accordo sull'ora; era solo metà pomeriggio. Ma erano i primi mesi dell'anno ed era l'Inghilterra.

Sebastian era stanco dell'Inghilterra.

Stava lavando i bicchieri di cristallo nel lavello della cucina quando Bard rientrò dall'orto.

«Dovrei iniziare con i crostini?»

«No» disse Sebastian. «Ho già finito di prepararli.» Il che non era vero neanche un po', ma il dettaglio era abbastanza piccolo da non essere mai notato dallo chef. Era un sollievo mentire. Frazionario ma viscerale, come se una singola scheggia fosse stata tolta dalla sua carne.

«Vuoi una mano con quello?»

«No» disse Sebastian.

«Va bene. Preparerò il brodo di manzo. Chiama se hai bisogno di qualcosa.»

Sebastian non voltò la testa. Udì Bard che tirava fuori le pesanti pentole di rame e il rumore della grata della serranda che veniva chiusa sulla stufa a legna. Il demone rigirò il lucido bicchiere da vino tra i polpastrelli guantati e bagnati, il sottile stelo delicato come il ghiaccio.

Bisogno. Non aveva bisogno di assistenza. Aveva bisogno di una vacanza. Era scritto chiaramente nei libri, _un giorno libero al mese a metà stipendio._ Nella colonna accanto al suo nome, _S. Michaelis,_ lo scarabocchio impertinente dell'inchiostro che avrebbe dovuto denotare se stesso.

_Nomi._

Voleva mordere qualcosa.

Non aveva ancora chiesto i suoi giorni liberi. D'altronde, non aveva nemmeno mai chiesto la paga; si trovava anche nel registro contabile. Nelle casseforti Phantomhive. Ma i soldi erano inutili. Non potevano comprargli qualcosa che non avesse già. Non potevano comprargli ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Sebastian strizzò lo strofinaccio, un attorcigliamento umido. Aveva bisogno di una vacanza.

E due ore da solo nella sua camera da letto con il bambino al piano di sopra.

Ma il contratto. Il contratto.

«Sebastian-»

«Cosa?» chiese brevemente. E il demone lo sentì frantumarsi tra le dita, il vetro e l'aria. Fragile come una bolla.

Bard era in piedi con la bocca aperta, stupido come solo un mortale poteva sembrare, sbattendo le palpebre come un pesce. «Oi» disse. «Questo è un sacco di sangue.»

«Sembra peggio di quello che è» disse Sebastian.

Sembrava una brutta ferita. Forse era una bugia. Il vetro rotto aveva attraversato il guanto di cotone bagnato, un singolo frammento nel suo palmo. La fastidiosa fallibilità della carne umana.

Sebastian si accigliò per il disordine della sua mano. Prese il panno di lino stirato che Bard teneva e spazzò via l'offerta di assistenza dell'uomo.

Non aveva bisogno di aiuto.

Bard continuò a stare lì, goffo come sempre. «Posso iniziare con la gelatina di aspic se vuoi.»

«No» disse Sebastian. E fu umiliato nel sentire il riverbero nella sua stessa voce, appena controllata. Si schiarì la gola. «Puoi iniziare con la ganache al cioccolato per la torta del signorino.»

Bard scomparve nella dispensa.

Sebastian si lavò le mani nel getto gelido del rubinetto. Acqua fredda per macchie di sangue. Sangue sul cotone. Osservò il brillante turbinio di rosso nel lavandino di porcellana bianca. E si tolse i guanti bagnati, li strizzò e si asciugò le mani nude. Erano sensibili e soffrivano il freddo. Si portò la punta delle dita fredde alla bocca, delicatamente e vi soffiò sopra il fiato caldo.

Il taglio sulla sua mano era lieve. Non sarebbe stato difficile da guarire. Ci volle poco più di un pensiero per farlo.

E il demone si avvicinò al frac appeso sullo schienale della sedia da cucina, frugò nel taschino della giacca e trovò i guanti puliti e asciutti infilati all'interno. Li indossò e li abbottonò. Ed era di nuovo presentabile, l'ideale di un maggiordomo. Più idea che cosa, così come gli piaceva.

Il demone prese il coltello e cominciò a tagliare un'arancia sul bancone di marmo, il frutto luminoso avvolto nel suo palmo guantato.

Udì i passi di Bard, che arrancavano nella dispensa.

Torta per il dessert del suo padrone. L'aveva ordinato il ragazzo.

Ma Sebastian non pensava che fosse una sconfitta. Aveva detto al suo padrone che tutto doveva essere pagato e il conte non aveva ancora pagato la sua cioccolata.

Il demone l'avrebbe preparata per lui, ma non era una sconfitta. Era un'espressione prematura della vittoria attesa, semmai; ma bisognava restare concentrati.

Ganache. Solo cioccolato e panna e una spruzzata di Cointreau; il conte amava gli agrumi. Sebastian avrebbe potuto montare la panna più tardi, ci voleva un polso fermo, ma anche Bard avrebbe dovuto riuscire a sciogliere il cioccolato senza troppi disastri.

Il ragazzo non aveva pagato per quello.

Ma l'avrebbe fatto. Sebastian se ne sarebbe assicurato.

Era, rifletté Sebastian, un atto di speranza prepararlo. Ed era dunque speranza, quel calore perpetuo nelle sue ossa? Inconsistente, né freddo né caldo. Netto, però. Fluido.

«Quale cioccolata?» Da Bard, sulla soglia.

«Nel cestino accanto allo zucchero.» Sebastian non guardò in alto. Ma era necessario essere pazienti. Oggi. Quella sera. «Prendi solo mezzo pacco, per favore; mi serve il resto per i dolci della prossima settimana.»

«C'è solo cacao in polvere.»

«No» disse Sebastian. L'uomo era cieco, onestamente, non aveva due occhi come gli altri? «C'è un cestino. E contiene sei libbre della migliore copertura belga e una bottiglia di vetro piena di baccelli di vaniglia. E se non riesci a trovarlo, Bard, dovrò venire a trovarlo da solo.»

Alzò lo sguardo su Bard.

Lo chef si strofinò la nuca. «Scusa, Sebastian.» Scrollò le spalle. «Non riesco a trovarlo.»

Sebastian posò il coltello. Si asciugò le mani. «Capisco» disse e il disagio sul viso di Bard fu un piacevole calore nella spina dorsale del demone. Sentì Bard mettersi al suo fianco mentre andava alla dispensa, aprirono la porta di legno e premettero l'interruttore della luce.

Sebastian infilò le mani dietro la schiena e le strinse forte. «Ah» disse.

«Non riesco a vederlo qui» disse Bard con cautela, perché a volte era quasi più saggio per un mortale, sapeva che era meglio che dire _te l'avevo detto_ al capo maggiordomo della casa.

Ma il cesto sullo scaffale della dispensa era vuoto. Non c'era cioccolato.

Non lì, comunque. Sebastian chiuse gli occhi

E si concentrò sul profumo lì nella dispensa, sulla polvere travolgente della farina e dello zucchero di canna dolce come la linfa e sul ronzio delle spezie nella cassetta d'argento. La persistenza erbacea del tè, della menta. E la storia degli odori umani; la dolcezza di Mey-Rin. Bard, ovviamente, fumo e sudore.

« _Villaggio_ _in città;_

 _Città nel Regno..._ »

Ed eccolo lì, immerso nel nido del profumo, la freschezza del corpo del bambino, luminoso come una mela in un giardino umido. Non dell'altra notte, non la traccia di piccole dita sul barattolo di uva passa; quello era fresco come la rugiada.

Il sangue di Sebastian divampò. Aprì gli occhi.

Bard lo stava guardando, le sue pallide sopracciglia ancora aggrottate. Il bel viso dell'uomo mostrava ansia.

Ma i pensieri di Sebastian erano chiari. Non si era mai sentito così interamente e completamente composto. Spense la luce della dispensa e tornarono nel fresco corridoio di pietra.

Cioccolato, vero?

Oh, signorino.

«Posso chiedere a Mey-Rin» disse Bard mentre rientravano in cucina. «Riguardo a dove i pacchi di...»

«Dimentica il cioccolato.» Sebastian si stava slacciando il grembiule.

_Questa è la chiave del Regno._

La tensione nel petto di Sebastian era qualcosa per cui quasi non aveva parole.

_Del Regno questa è la chiave._

«Ma la torta, il conte sarà...»

«Dimentica la torta» disse Sebastian. Spinse il grembiule nelle mani di Bard e prese il frac appeso alla sedia. «Non è più importante.»

«Il signorino» disse Bard. Esitante.

«Il signorino sarà molto comprensivo.» Sebastian si stava srotolando le maniche della camicia. Sentiva come se le sue dita fossero in fiamme. «Ho promesso al mio signore che mi sarei preso cura dei suoi dolci. Non mento, vedi.»

«Potrebbe arrabbiarsi, però.»

«Sì» disse Sebastian. «Lo farà. Ma ci penso io. Il signorino avrà qualcos'altro per il suo dessert oggi.»

Sorrise a Bard. In modo vivido, pulito. E vide la faccia dello chef vacillare.

Sebastian si mise la giacca e salì di sopra.


	12. Ante

Era tranquillo, piovigginoso, quel lungo pomeriggio. Ciel era stato in biblioteca. Avrebbe dovuto finire il suo lavoro in ufficio, naturalmente, ma non era successo come aveva programmato: era rimasto seduto alla sua scrivania per un bel po' dopo che Sebastian se n'era andato di nuovo, guardando il collare sul scrivania. Ancora stordito, debole per il trionfo. Sembrava impossibile. Alla fine era stato così semplice. Ma non poteva essere impossibile, perché il collare era lì, la stanza era silenziosa e il sangue di Ciel continuava a gonfiarsi per la sua totale soddisfazione. Lento, languido. E poi aveva riposto il collare nel cassetto della scrivania e guardato la pila di scartoffie. Latino e conti. All'improvviso ebbe sonno. Sarebbe morto di noia se avesse dovuto guardare i numeri. Così Ciel andò in biblioteca, in cerca di un libro. O con l'intenzione di farlo. 

Ma la sua poltrona di pelle era accostata vicino al fuoco, sembrava calma e silenziosa e Ciel si sedette. Aveva raggomitolato le gambe. Non era nemmeno riuscito ad arrivare alla libreria. La pelle era fredda contro il lato della sua coscia, ma la sua testa era pesante e Ciel non se ne curò, se non fosse stato attento si sarebbe addormentato.

E non fece neanche in tempo a pensarlo che si stava già addormentando.

E quella era la cosa migliore nel fare _quella_ certa cosa, piacere o liberazione o come avrebbe dovuto chiamarla. Quello era ciò che gli aveva dato il demone. O quello che Ciel poteva prendere da lui: quella pesantezza, quella quiete che era quasi pace.

Si rannicchiò sulla sedia in un modo che non avrebbe mai potuto fare se fosse stato presente qualcuno. Ascoltò il silenzio. Infinito. Un silenzio sinuoso. Nemmeno un'eco e Ciel lasciò che quel silenzio lo trascinasse giù.

La manciata di pioggia sul finestrino lo svegliò. Il tempo scorreva in modo strano dopo il sonno e non sapeva che giorno fosse. Sbatté le palpebre al fuoco basso, la luce grigia. Era tardo pomeriggio; ma non aveva bisogno di affrettarsi.

Ciel chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Voleva il tè. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere dei biscotti già che c'era. Questa volta il demone non sarebbe tornato, a meno che non avesse voluto un'altra punizione; avrebbe avuto solo parole, come al solito. Affilate o inutili. O oscene.

_Pedicabo._

Ciel aveva già visto quella parola. E quando Sebastian l'aveva detta, aveva capito cosa significava. Anche se non era esattamente uscita nelle sue lezioni di latino: l'aveva vista proprio in quella biblioteca, in mezzo alla poesia di Catullo. Non c'erano note che la spiegavano; il dizionario non lo aveva aiutato. Non c'era traduzione. L'unica versione inglese non includeva nemmeno quella prima riga. E probabilmente era così che ne aveva intuito il significato per la prima volta: quanto doveva essere grave una cosa prima che qualcuno si rifiutasse di tradurla?

Ma in seguito l'aveva vista di nuovo in _Hermaphroditus._

Ciel aveva trovato quel libro l'anno scorso quando stava rispolverando le sue divinità romane; Ermafrodito era uno degli dei dell'amore. Il che era abbastanza noioso, ma quello aveva il corpo di un uomo e una donna allo stesso tempo, apparentemente, il che non era affatto noioso - _ti avrebbero lasciato andare a una scuola femminile, se avessi avuto entrambi? Ed essere anche un soldato?_

Piuttosto affascinante, davvero, e Ciel aveva dato un'occhiata all'interno del libro. Forse avrebbe avuto un'illustrazione.

Era tutto latino. E non era affatto sugli dei; ma c'era una citazione di Marziale e qualcosa su Ettore. L'eroe troiano. Ciel si era fermato ed era tornato all'inizio della frase. _Masturbabantur._ E quello era stato abbastanza chiaro e aveva sentito le sue guance diventare calde mentre traduceva.

 _Gli schiavi frigi si masturbavano a porte chiuse ogni volta che la moglie di Ettore montava a cavallo,_ e oh. Non era un cavallo. Ed era lì che aveva visto di nuovo quella parola: _pedicare negas._ _Negas;_ ciò significava che era proibito. E qualcosa su Porzia che si chinava per Bruto.

E poi c'era un'intera sezione sulla _pederastia,_ e ora sapeva esattamente cosa significava la parola – e sapeva tutto sulle prostitute romane che si strappavano i peli del corpo, dappertutto, e sugli uomini che applaudivano ogni volta che entrava qualcuno con un membro particolarmente grande nei bagni pubblici; e qualcuno veniva insultato perché il suo buco del culo era più consumato e lacero dei suoi vestiti. C'erano _molti_ insulti. Bocca e cazzi e fruste e capre. I romani parlavano di quelle cose con la stessa leggerezza delle puttane di strada a Whitechapel. Come se fosse stato uno scherzo.

E Ciel aveva chiuso il libro, lo aveva rimesso sullo scaffale e non si era più avvicinato.

Non aveva bisogno di cercarla di nuovo. Sapeva esattamente cosa gli aveva detto il demone. Verbo all'infinito. Un'azione. La radice greca della parola significava _ragazzo._ Un ragazzino. E i romani avevano preso la parola, come avevano preso tutte le parole, tutti gli dei, tutti i costumi, con grande avidità incestuosa; e la traduzione letterale sarebbe probabilmente stata _ti prenderò come un ragazzo greco_ e tutti sapevano cosa significava. Adesso aveva finito per significare tutto; lo dicevano anche le ragazze di strada. _Faccio pagare un extra se lo vuoi alla greca, tesoro._

Mi vuoi scopare, bestia?

 _Pedicabo_ davvero.

Come se avrebbe lasciato che la creatura lo trattasse in quel modo. Trattenuto e usato in modo così vile. Anche come insulto era imperdonabile. Come se avrebbe mai permesso a qualcuno di toccarlo di nuovo in quel modo.

Ciel si mosse, strofinandosi gli occhi stanchi con i pugni. Aveva bisogno di tè. Si srotolò rigidamente dalla sedia per raggiungere il campanello e si lasciò cadere di nuovo sulla poltrona. Trovando il punto caldo sul cuscino in pelle. Perché quello era il potere: tu chiamavi e loro rispondevano. Tu ordinavi e loro obbedivano. Tenevi una pistola sotto il cuscino. E nessuno poteva ferirti. Nemmeno i demoni: e Ciel guardava il fuoco con gli occhi socchiusi. Il lambire delle fiamme e il bagliore che collassava lentamente.

Sarebbe stato bello rivederlo. Sebastian in ginocchio. Nessuna luce di trionfo nello sguardo ardente del demone, solo rabbia e le sue mani che si contraevano strettamente. In ginocchio. O sulla schiena; Ciel chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Ah. Sarebbe stato anche meglio. Come una vittima, già morta. Ciel sarebbe stato in grado di fargli qualsiasi cosa. Come Ettore, come la moglie di Ettore che montava a cavallo; Ciel si morse il labbro.

Sarebbe stato anche meglio.

La porta si stava aprendo. Il signor Tanaka aveva portato il suo tè; Ciel aveva quasi dimenticato, in realtà, di aver comandato a Sebastian di lasciarlo in pace per il resto della giornata.

Ciel non lanciò un'occhiata mentre il vecchio versava, si sollevava e portava la tazza.

Non c'erano biscotti.

Se fosse stato Sebastian, Ciel l'avrebbe semplicemente detto: _non ci sono biscotti._ Perché la creatura conosceva le sue aspettative. Ma era il sovrintendente e il conte Phantomhive già una volta quel giorno aveva avuto l'aspetto di un bambino viziato.

Quindi Ciel la trasformò in una domanda. «Ci sono biscotti?»

«Temo di no, mio signore» disse il signor Tanaka. «Ma credo che dopotutto avrete una torta al cioccolato per dessert.» Quello fu tutto ciò che disse. Nemmeno con disapprovazione; solo in silenzio.

Ciel sapeva che era meglio non chiedere di nuovo. Era vero, comunque; quella sera avrebbe avuto la torta. E quello era stato un trionfo. L'intera giornata lo era stata. Aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, Sebastian l'aveva appena subito e non sarebbe stata l'ultima volta.

La torta al cioccolato quella sera sarebbe stata buona; Ciel non ne dubitava. Era passato molto tempo da quando il maggiordomo gli aveva servito qualcosa di meno della perfezione. Ma anche tre strati di panna montata non potevano avere un sapore migliore di quello che aveva assaggiato con la sottomissione di Sebastian. I suoi occhi duri. Il suo silenzio. Le sue mani guantate, veloci e furiose, che riposizionavano la cravatta nera.

Ciel aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva.

Tanaka avrebbe potuto disapprovare. Sapeva che Ciel in qualche modo aveva turbato il maggiordomo. Ma non capiva Sebastian, né lo sforzo che ci voleva per tenere contenuta una creatura del genere. _Date loro un centimetro e si prenderanno un miglio,_ diceva il signor Courtenay: era il capo del controllo qualità della Funtom. Se non tenevi il guinzaglio stretto ai tuoi dipendenti, ne approfittavano.

Sebastian non era diverso. Ciel non si aspettava che il signor Tanaka lo capisse. E certamente, se il vecchio maggiordomo avesse saputo cosa aveva fatto il suo padrone a Sebastian quel pomeriggio...

Non aveva senso pensarci. Ciel non si aspettava che nessun altro capisse: questo era tra lui e Sebastian. Non erano affari di nessuno.

«Se c'è qualcos'altro di cui avete bisogno, signore, sarò felice di assistervi.» Il signor Tanaka si inchinò e se ne andò.

Ciel sospirò mentre prendeva la sua tazza di tè. Un dannato biscotto sarebbe stato gradito. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa da mangiare prima di affrontare di nuovo le sue scartoffie. Il tè era bollente. E abbastanza dolce, ma non aveva lo stesso sapore di quando lo preparava qualcun altro. Una differenza indefinibile.

Accidenti alla bestia.

Se avesse avuto un biscotto, però.

Quelli di pasta frolla con piccoli granelli di zucchero sopra, ruvidi come sabbia. O quelli arrotolati e rigati con marmellata rossa. O quelli immersi nel cioccolato. Il maggiordomo bastardo ne aveva probabilmente un'intera dispensa; aveva già ammesso di avere del cioccolato laggiù.

Ciel posò la sua tazza di tè.

Ci pensò per un po' mentre sorseggiava.

E quando il tè fu finito, dopo aver riposizionato la tazza vuota come un guscio di porcellana sul piattino, Ciel lasciò la biblioteca e scese al piano di sotto nella dispensa della cucina e rubò sei libbre di cioccolato.

A pensarci bene, era stato davvero troppo.

Ciel rifletté mentre apriva il secondo blocco.

L'aveva riportato nello studio, alla scrivania, e stava mangiando mentre riapriva i suoi documenti.

Non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di prenderlo tutto. Il posto era vuoto, solo Bard fischiava nel ripostiglio e Ciel non si era nemmeno precipitato. Ma non sarebbe stato male averne un po' nel cassetto della scrivania. Era solo lunedì; aveva ancora una settimana di lavoro davanti a sé e se Sebastian sarebbe stato difficile con i suoi dolci, avrebbe potuto occuparsene lui stesso.

Ciel si chinò sulla pagina, la penna in bilico. E qualcuno nella squadra della contabilità aveva commesso un errore nel registro delle esportazioni. «Riporta il maledetto 3, stupido» mormorò e lo corresse in rosso. Un piccolo dettaglio. Ma quelle cose, quelle cose trascurate. Non esisteva un piccolo dettaglio.

Era ancora stanco.

Tra poche ore sarebbe stata l'ora di cena, ma ormai non aveva più fame. Non dopo tanto cioccolato.

Ciel prese un altro morso. I suoi denti affondarono nella barra densa, cercando di staccarne l'angolo. Morse più a fondo. Uno schiocco e sussultò; il pezzo si era staccato. Maledettamente inutile, una barra solida. _Couverture,_ diceva la fascia di carta attorno alla carta stagnola, che era chiaramente francese perché _eravamo troppo pigri per trasformarla in una dimensione commestibile._

Non lo faceva da un bel po'. Prendere quello che voleva e sedersi a guardare la faccia del maggiordomo. Sciocco, davvero. Quando aveva permesso a se stesso di temere il mostro che aveva legato? Quand'era stato che quel gioco era diventato più di un gioco?

Non avrebbe mai dovuto essere niente di più. Non lo sarebbe stato, non quando aveva tutte le carte in regola.

Qualcuno bussò e la porta dello studio si aprì. Era Sebastian. E non si inchinò quando entrò. Sorrise solo quando chiuse la porta.

Ciel si fermò. Inghiottì. E si asciugò il mento con il dorso della mano, improvvisamente impacciato.

«Cosa c'è ora?»

Sebastian annuì verso la scrivania. «Avete trovato la cioccolata, signore» disse con fermezza mentre si avvicinava. Le sue mani si infilarono ordinatamente dietro di lui.

«Chiaramente.» Ciel mise giù la tavoletta. Incrociò le mani sulla scrivania, ma l'effetto imponente fu in qualche modo rovinato dalla confusione di briciole di cioccolato sparse sui suoi fascicoli aperti.

«Avreste potuto aspettare, signore.» Il maggiordomo era al suo fianco e si chinò su di lui. Ciel si trovò il mento incastrato in quella morsa di ferro. «Stavo preparando la vostra torta.»

Il pollice guantato di Sebastian scorse lentamente sul labbro inferiore di Ciel.

«Avevo fame.» Ciel cercò di tirare via la testa. Non aveva tempo per quelle sciocchezze.

«No» disse il maggiordomo «siete stato avido, signore.»

Ciel schiaffeggiò la mano di Sebastian. «Allontanati da me» disse. «Hai dimenticato chi è il tuo padrone.»

«Niente affatto, mio signore. Ma sembra che voi abbiate dimenticato quello che ho detto che sarebbe successo se aveste rubato qualcos'altro dalla cucina.»

«Io sono il padrone.» Ciel deglutì. «Non è rubare se è casa mia.»

«Credo di avervelo spiegato abbastanza chiaramente, signore.»

«Credo di averti detto che non me ne frega un-»

«Mio signore.» La voce del maggiordomo era fredda.

Ciel lo guardò. Gli occhi di Sebastian erano luminosi. Focalizzati, ed era snervante.

«Non ho bisogno che vi interessi, signore. Ho solo bisogno che facciate come vi viene detto.»

Ciel si alzò.

«No» disse Sebastian. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Ciel e lo spinse di nuovo sulla sedia. «Povero me, no. Non ancora, signore. Se avete intenzione di prendere dei dolci, dovete anche prendervi le conseguenze.»

«Non ho idea di cosa intendi» disse Ciel. Gelido. Non convincente. Ovviamente il demone l'aveva detto. Il demone aveva detto molte cose. Tutte vere. Ed era molto difficile fingere ignoranza quando l'eccitazione di Sebastian era all'altezza dei suoi occhi. Tutto il suo corpo caldo era troppo vicino. Non c'era nessun altro posto dove guardare.

E poi le dita di Ciel furono intrappolate nella presa del demone. E lui tremò prima ancora che Sebastian guidasse la sua mano a toccarlo. Con fermezza, ed era già rigido. Caldo attraverso il tessuto.

Ciel rabbrividì.

«Ora» disse tranquillamente Sebastian. «Sapete cosa voglio, signore.»

Ciel alzò lo sguardo sul viso del demone. Pallido, piacevole. Voleva stringere la mano, ma quello avrebbe spinto le sue dita intrappolate più a fondo nel membro in attesa del demone. «Non posso.» Era un sussurro. E Ciel avrebbe voluto dire qualcos'altro, ma quello fu tutto quello che venne fuori. Il demone lo guardò, i suoi occhi allungati in un bagliore sempre più profondo. Costante. Ciglia scure. «Potete, signore. Semplicemente non lo farete. È questo che volete dire?»

«Certo che non lo farò, dannazione.» Ciel non osava distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Sebastian. O non avrebbe più incontrato lo sguardo del demone. Non guardava la sua mano, il caldo battito della verga di Sebastian premuta sotto di essa.

«Certo, se vi spaventa così tanto...»

«Non sono spaventato.»

«Lo siete sempre stato, signore. Non è così?» La presa sul polso di Ciel era implacabile, ma l'altra mano di Sebastian era leggera come una piuma sul suo mento. «Da quando stavate aspettando nella vostra gabbia. Il cucciolo è ancora aggrappato al suo guscio.»

«Non posso» disse Ciel. Più o meno. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli. E sentì il polpastrello del demone scorrere sul mento, lento e gentile.

«Capisco.» La punta delle dita tracciata lungo le sue labbra. «Sleale.»

Ciel aprì gli occhi per sbattere le palpebre, per fissarlo. «Sleale...»

«Potete infrangere la vostra parola se volete, signore. Forse un bambino non è in grado di capire il significato di un simile legame.» Il viso di Sebastian era dipinta nel divertimento.

Freddo, pulito e la parte posteriore del collo di Ciel gelò. Ma il caldo nella sua pancia era insopportabile.

«Non sono qui per servire i miei servi» disse. «Io sono il padrone.» La sua gola era secca. «Non hai potere su di me.»

C'era una punta di desiderio nelle linee del viso di Sebastian. «Così avete detto, mio signore. Sembrate piuttosto ansioso di convincerci entrambi. Certo, se siete stanco di questo gioco, signore.» Non avrebbe dovuto suonare come un'affermazione.

La mano di Ciel era umida contro il corpo caldo del demone. «Supplica» disse.

Le sopracciglia di Sebastian si inarcarono. «Signore?»

«Imploralo. Se è questo che vuoi da me.» Ciel incontrò lo sguardo caldo con fermezza marmorea. Tenendo ferma la mano. «Questo è quello che fanno i cani, non è vero?»

Gli occhi del demone erano illeggibili. Infinitamente oscuri. «Signore.»

«Lo supplicherai, Sebastian.»

Le spalle di Sebastian si alzavano e si abbassavano. La sua bocca era arricciata pensierosamente. Spostò la presa sul polso di Ciel, allentandola leggermente. Strofinandogli il palmo più forte nella carne irrigidita.

Ciel sussultò.

«Mio signore. Mi renderete l'onore, l'onore infinito...» Sebastian si leccò le labbra.

«Vai avanti.»

«... di concedere al vostro servitore un momento di liberazione fisica...»

«E?»

« E il piacere della vostra bocca. » Il viso di Sebastian era fermo ma le sue dita si contraevano sul polso di Ciel.  « La vostra bocca davvero adorabile. »

Ciel sbuffò.  « Maledetto. Di tutti i miserabili maledetti... »

« Per favore. » Ciel lo fissò. 

«Vi prego . » Sebastian si chinò. La sua bocca fu all'orecchio di Ciel.  « Mio signore. Mio signorino. Vi prego. » Il sussurro gli solleticò la guancia. Ciel trattenne il respiro. Sotto la lana nera, l'eccitazione del demone scalciava contro il suo palmo come un essere vivente. 

« Lasciami andare la mano » disse Ciel. Una voce piccola. E forse il demone sapeva che era condiscendenza. Perché non era disprezzo e quando Sebastian lasciò il polso e si alzò, Ciel non disse altro. 

Sebastian si stava sbottonando i pantaloni. Un'estremità netta di peli scuri, neri come l'inchiostro nello spazio aperto della stoffa. Il lampo di pelle pallida. E il membro nudo di Sebastian. Scuro contro il nitido guanto bianco mentre si allentò la patta dei pantaloni aperti. In piena tensione e arrossato come il colore di un livido, un violaceo disperato. Grosso, arcuato. E l'altra mano del demone era al mento di Ciel.

Ciel inspirò bruscamente. Era un nuovo profumo, pesante, salato e animalesco e no, questo lo sapeva. Sapeva di sesso ed era caldo e la sua gola bruciava.

Sebastian appoggiò il ginocchio sul bracciolo della sedia. E anche se Ciel avesse premuto la testa contro il cuscino non c'era nessun posto dove andare. Il demone era chino su di lui, sostenendosi allo schienale della sedia.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi.

Il primo tocco alle sue labbra fu morbido come la punta di un dito, ma caldo e setoso e non osò aprire gli occhi.

«No?» La voce del demone era bassa. Un pizzico di calore lungo il collo di Ciel. «Il mio signore è troppo raffinato per succhiare.»

Era caldo contro le labbra di Ciel e lui le strinse più forte.

La punta arrotondata della cosa indecente scivolò lungo il mento di Ciel. La sua guancia. Strofinandosi sulla bocca e Ciel affondò le unghie in profondità nelle ginocchia.

«Aprirete la bocca, signore. Oppure troverò un altro posto dove mettere questo.»

Ciel aprì gli occhi. «Non azzardarti, maledizione.»

Sebastian gli sorrise. Luminoso, vizioso. «Ah» disse. «Capite abbastanza bene, vero, signore?»

E afferrò di nuovo il polso di Ciel, e questa volta la rigidità sotto la sua mano era il membro nudo del demone. Caldo al tatto.

Le dita di Ciel non potevano chiudersi intorno e stava arrossendo furiosamente, sapeva che il demone lo stava guardando. A malapena respirando.

«Entrambe le mani, signore.»

Ciel si morse il labbro. Usò entrambe le mani. Non alzò lo sguardo. Ma forse sarebbe stato più facile che guardare la carne calda nella sua presa e il rigonfiamento scuro della vena lungo la sua lunghezza. La pesante oscillazione di ciò che stava sotto.

«Stringete di più» disse Sebastian. «Veramente. Non ci state nemmeno provando, signore.»

La mano guantata del maggiordomo si chiuse sulla sua, sull'intera cosa, stringendo. Spostò la piega vellutata della pelle morbida e fine. La tirò indietro. E sotto c'era una pelle diversa, tesa e liscia come raso e rossa come labbra morse.

Ciel si sentì colpire il mento. «Aprite.»

La fessura era rosso vivo, luccicante. Oscena come un taglio aperto.

Aveva bisogno di protestare. Ma Ciel schiuse le labbra, tirò fuori la lingua, solo la punta, e leccò il membro di Sebastian.

Un sapore dolce come burro, caldo e metallico; amaro, salato. Il sapore gli fece male per tutto il corpo.

Di nuovo Ciel udì il suono del demone. Morbido e impaziente. Sebastian non disse niente, però, così Ciel premette le labbra sulla punta arrotondata, scivolosa sotto la lingua, e aprì la bocca.

E ancora, più in profondità intorno allo spessore, timidamente, con la punta premuta pesantemente nella sua bocca. Ferma. E il suono che Sebastian faceva sembrava bruciargli i margini della mente. Un bagliore. Le sue ossa.

Aspettò, ma il demone non si mosse. E Ciel mosse lentamente la bocca, succhiando la punta gonfia del membro di Sebastian.

Le lunghe dita del demone scivolarono tra i capelli di Ciel.

« _Mhm._ »Era solo un suono. Ma Ciel lo tenne più stretto. Il suo battito cardiaco tremò nella punta delle dita. E strinse di nuovo in modo da non essere tentato di abbassarsi e toccarsi. Il rigonfiamento, il rigonfiamento della sua stessa eccitazione e lui non voleva pensarci.

Gli angoli della bocca erano bagnati. Aveva permesso al demone di spingersi più a fondo. E il battito della verga di Sebastian contro la sua lingua non avrebbe dovuto pulsargli nel sangue in quel modo. Stava bruciando.

La mano di Sebastian gli prese la guancia. «Mio giovane padrone.» La voce del demone era gentile. «Il mio orgoglio non è così grande come il vostro. Pensavate che non avrei pregato?»

Le dita del demone si intrecciarono più in profondità tra i capelli di Ciel.

«Non c'è nessuna promessa che non farei. E le manterrei tutte, signore. Perché...» disse fermamente «Perché il prezzo non è troppo da pagare. Implorerò come una bestia, mio signore, se questa è la mia ricompensa...»

Ciel si dimenò.

«...guardandovi aprire la bocca per me. Guardarvi succhiare. Sentire il mio cazzo per metà nella vostra gola.»

Ciel gridò, la voce attutita, ma i suoi capelli erano stretti con forza. E la voce di Sebastian era delicata come petali sopra di lui.

«Mantengo le mie promesse, signore. Non sono...» E la voce del demone vacillò mentre Ciel lottava.

 _Idiota._ Uscì solo un gorgoglio.

«...sleale. E nemmeno voi.»

Il sapore di Sebastian penetrò in profondità nella parte posteriore della sua gola e Ciel chiuse gli occhi con forza. Stava deglutendo. Non riusciva a respirare e le punte delle dita del maggiordomo sulla sua guancia lo stavano accarezzando.

«Finirete ciò che avete iniziato. E così - ah. Farò anch'io.»

Era duro nella parte posteriore della sua gola e Ciel stava soffocando. Era in preda al panico. Non poteva deglutire. E pungeva, profondo, implacabile e rigido come il metallo e lui si strozzò di nuovo. La sua gola si serrò. E tutto il suo corpo si irrigidì.

C'era un bianco brillante dietro i suoi occhi, Ciel stava ansimando in cerca d'aria e fu rilasciato. Il membro di Sebastian scivolò via dalla sua bocca.

Sentì la scia calda del filo di saliva sul mento.

E la mano del demone era ancora gentile tra i suoi capelli come se gli importasse.

Ciel non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi. Anche se sapeva dov'era. La sua sedia, la sua casa. «Non lo farò.» Era rauco. «Non sei autorizzato. Non puoi costringermi.»

«No» disse Sebastian. Il suo sospiro era persistente, sommesso dal rimpianto. «No, non posso.»

Le mani di Sebastian scivolarono sotto le sue braccia. E Ciel fu sollevato e appoggiato sul bordo della scrivania. Spinto sulla schiena. Adesso aveva gli occhi spalancati.

«Ehi» disse «non...»

«Non ci vorrà molto, signore.»

Ciel lottò per rimettersi a sedere, ma la mano aperta di Sebastian era ferma sul suo petto. La sua testa sbatté all'indietro sulla scrivania.

Il maggiordomo era chino su di lui e Ciel sentì le dita lente muoversi sul suo petto. Sui suoi bottoni del panciotto.

«Questo non faceva parte di-»

«Rimanete fermo.»

Ciel voleva calciare ma le sue gambe erano bloccate dal peso del demone. La sua camicia venne aperta e Sebastian si trascinò Ciel vicino. Gli separò le gambe. E anche con i suoi pantaloncini era troppo nudo, sdraiato lì.

Il demone gli sorrise, una piccola cosa terribile, e Ciel non riuscì a respirare.

Sebastian appoggiò il suo membro sulla pancia di Ciel.

Ciel cercò di indietreggiare, ma la parte inferiore gli sfiorò i pantaloncini.

«Piano» disse Sebastian, ma Ciel non aveva detto niente. Stava tremando. La sua spalla era inchiodata sotto la mano di Sebastian e il demone glielo teneva premuto contro il corpo, ed era scuro come carne ferita. Abbastanza lungo da raggiungere la pelle nuda sopra la cintura di Ciel. E Sebastian sospirò, incombendo su di lui, e Ciel si rese conto con un orrore indicibile che il demone si stava misurando contro il suo corpo.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi e rimase senza fiato. Rigido, tremante di vergogna. Con furia. Il corpo di Sebastian era caldo tra le sue ginocchia e i suoi pantaloncini erano tesi. Se il demone avesse guardato il suo padrone, avrebbe visto l'impotente eccitazione sotto di lui...

Ciel socchiuse gli occhi.

Sebastian si stava sfilando il guanto, il destro, stretto tra i denti.

Il primo tocco del suo dito nudo fu leggero sul petto di Ciel.

Gli sfiorò le costole. Circondò la parte inferiore del suo ombelico. E tornò di nuovo su, il palmo caldo di Sebastian appiattito sul petto di Ciel, la gola, morbido sulla clavicola. Dolcemente intorno alla sua gola.

Ciel cercò di non guardare la faccia del demone sopra di lui, le labbra affamate e socchiuse. Le pesanti palpebre abbassate. E le dita di Sebastian lo sfiorarono di nuovo scendendo, fino all'alta cintura di lana e Ciel temette che il demone avrebbe slacciato anche quei bottoni.

Ma Sebastian non lo fece. Il suo tocco era attento. Deliberato. Come se avesse sentito descrivere una cosa e non avesse potuto esserne sicuro finché non l'avesse toccata. Le sue dita giocarono leggermente sul petto di Ciel e trovarono il sussulto del suo capezzolo. E lo tirò.

Bruciava, era fuoco sulla sua pelle. Ciel fremette.

«Tenera piccola cosa» sussurrò Sebastian. La linea della sua bocca si contorse orribilmente e Ciel sentì il bordo affilato delle unghie del demone. Che tracciavano. Premevano. Pizzicavano... Ciel gridò.

Le labbra di Sebastian si arricciarono. I suoi denti brillarono affilati. Con l'altra mano si stava stuzzicando altrettanto ferocemente. Delicatamente. Premendo nel morbido sottostante. Saldo intorno alla base spessa e alla macchia color inchiostro.

Ciel non poté fare a meno di guardare. La mano di Sebastian stringeva forte. Si trattava più rudemente di quanto Ciel si fosse mai toccato, forte e veloce in una presa scorrevole.

E Ciel soffriva, tra la mano che lo provocava, le dita affamate del demone e la vista del bisogno spudorato di Sebastian. Quel grosso membro arrossato.

«Ve l'avevo detto che avrei avuto la vostra bocca, signore.» La voce del demone era sommessa. «E l'avrò.»

Ciel cercò di non sussultare. Ma le dita di Sebastian erano gentili sulle sue labbra, premendo tra di loro.

Ciel le sentì per tutta la lunghezza della lingua. Calde, dure. Scivolando più in profondità, premendo nella sua gola.

Cercò di non deglutire. Si strozzò.

Le dita stavano spingendo nella sua bocca con un ritmo lento. Osceno. Scivolando sulla lingua, arricciandosi in fondo alla gola. Lentamente e profondamente tanto quanto il demone si stava spingendo nella sua stessa mano, avidamente.

E poi Sebastian spostò la mano. Adesso era solo il pollice, agganciato al lato della bocca di Ciel. Saldo contro i suoi denti.

«Signore.» Gli occhi del demone erano quasi neri. «Dite il mio nome.»

Ciel morse il pollice di Sebastian.

« _Lupa_ » sussurrò Sebastian. _Lupo._ «Più forte.» Scoprì i propri canini, un luccichio.

Ciel lo fulminò. E strinse i denti.

E vide Sebastian rabbrividire. Le sue spalle in uniforme, il suo membro nudo.

E il caldo schizzo, latteo. Un altro, ancora, bagnato sul petto nudo e sul collo di Ciel e lui sussultò di rabbia. Con disgusto, e Sebastian gemette. In modo basso e caldo.

Ciel odiava il demone tanto quanto odiava il tremito dentro i suoi pantaloncini stretti. Chiuse gli occhi.

 _Lupa._ Non era solo un lupo, no. Significava anche _puttana._

Era mezzo bruciato dalla vergogna. In fiamme. Il silenzio gli martellava nelle orecchie.

Sebastian sospirò sopra di lui. «Oh cielo» disse abbastanza dolcemente. «Credo che la mia mira fosse un po' fuori fase, signore.» Sentì la punta del dito del demone strisciare sulla sua guancia e spingersi tra le sue labbra, e Ciel borbottò. Salato. La bestia si stava pulendo il dito da _quello_ nella sua bocca. Trascinandolo sulla lingua. Amaro come il tè verde e Ciel sputò sul dito del demone.

Sebastian si tirò indietro i capelli mentre si chinava. Ciel sentì il lento strisciare della lingua calda del demone sul suo ventre. Si irrigidì, cercando di non sussultare al tocco di Sebastian. Il lento leccare della bocca del demone che puliva il suo stesso pasticcio dalla pelle di Ciel. E il cuore di Ciel batteva forte e caldo, tra le sue mani, nel suo membro abbottonato e poteva solo restare immobile e aspettare che Sebastian finisse con lui.

La bocca del demone trovò il suo capezzolo. E lo colpì, lo leccò. Ciel inghiottì il suo piagnucolio. Ingoiò la sua voce dolorante. E se il demone non si fosse fermato, _se_ _non si fosse fermato_ con quella sua lingua calda e delicata, Ciel si sarebbe sciolto sulla scrivania. Sarebbe venuto nei pantaloncini.

«Basta» disse con voce roca.

Quando riaprì gli occhi Sebastian lo stava guardando. Quegli occhi terribili. Affusolati, semichiusi, e la sua bocca si arricciò lentamente.

Sebastian si raddrizzò di nuovo e sospirò mentre cominciava ad abbottonarsi i pantaloni.

«Sembra che vi abbia anche rovinato la camicia» disse pensieroso. Un brutto spettacolo di rimpianto. «Tsk. Vedete cosa avete fatto, signore?» Sebastian fece schioccare le dita insolenti contro il petto di Ciel mentre si chinava per riordinargli i vestiti spiegazzati.

Ma Ciel spinse via le mani del maggiordomo. «Io» disse piatto di rabbia. Sebastian lo lasciò lottare in piedi sulla scrivania. Affannato. «Cosa ho fatto?»

Sebastian alzò le spalle. «Se l'aveste preso in bocca quando l'ho richiesto, signore, non avremmo avuto difficoltà.»

Ciel si stabilizzò. Ancora tremante. Voleva piangere, ma non questa volta, non avrebbe dato soddisfazione alla bestia. Il suo respiro era ansimante.

Venne sollevato e messo in piedi. Il maggiordomo gli stava aggiustando la camicia. Raddrizzando la giacca e sfiorandogli il petto. La mano di Sebastian scivolò più in basso. Verso l'agonia del membro caldo e nascosto dietro la stoffa di Ciel.

«Mi offrirei di occuparmi di _questo_ per voi, signore.» Il sorriso del maggiordomo era piacevole mentre stringeva. Ciel rimase a bocca aperta. «Ma non avrei mai la presunzione di suggerirvi di richiedere una cosa del genere. Non riesco a immaginare che potreste essere eccitato. Dopotutto, difficilmente vi siete divertito, vero?»

Ciel non poteva rispondere. Non poteva.

E poi Sebastian finì. Si _inchinò,_ il bastardo, e se ne andò. Lo studio era vuoto.

Le gambe di Ciel tremavano. Si piegò sul pavimento. Si inginocchiò, le mani sul tappeto. Accanto alla sua sedia. Accanto alla scrivania. Guardando le sue dita aperte, ancora tremanti. Lo odiava.

E strisciò sotto la scrivania, nell'oscurità come in una piccola caverna. Una calda oscurità di legno di quercia. Si slacciò lentamente i pantaloncini, le punte delle dita che tremavano sui bottoni, e si guardò. Stringendo, accarezzando. La contrazione del suo membro nel suo stesso pugno stretto.

Il modo in cui tremò contro il suo palmo prima di venire, la pressione accecante. Il piccolo spruzzo e il luccichio sulla sua coscia.

Non avrebbe dovuto essere così.

Ciel appoggiò la testa all'indietro contro il pesante legno di quercia. Respirando il silenzio polveroso.

Sebastian non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarlo così. Era imperdonabile.

Ciel trovò il suo fazzoletto, si asciugò meticolosamente la gamba e si riabbottonò i pantaloncini. Il sapore salato del membro del demone gli faceva ancora male in gola.

Imperdonabile. Trattenuto e usato in modo così vile. Il pensiero di ciò che era successo non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarlo così.

Agitato. Esausto. E di nuovo già palpitante.


	13. Intra

Bard si schiarì rumorosamente la gola.

«Sai» disse «c'è sempre il cacao.» Rimise il coperchio sulla pentola bollente e si rivolse a Sebastian.

Ma il maggiordomo non gli rispose in modo adeguato quella sera.

«Mhm» disse tranquillamente dall'altra parte del banco della cucina. Quasi perso nel fragore delle erbe che venivano tritate. Sebastian non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo dal suo lavoro.

Bard posò il cucchiaio di legno e riprovò.

«Quella ricetta della Victoria sponge cake al cioccolato» disse. «Ha solo bisogno di cacao. Puoi ancora fare la torta del signorino.»

E questa volta Sebastian alzò la testa. «Oh» disse, e i suoi occhi scintillanti sembrarono concentrarsi. Distolse lo sguardo da Bard all'orologio. Le cinque e mezza, ed erano alla fine della preparazione della cena: il sugo. Le guarnizioni. Riscaldare i piatti e lucidare la vetreria.

«Non importa più. Ho invece fatto un biancomangiare. Qual è il problema con il tuo sugo?»

Bard aggrottò la fronte. «Che cosa? Niente. Perché, cosa c'è che non va?»

«Nessuna scorza.»

«Che cosa?»

«Equilibrio. Sarà troppo ricco, dovrai metterci un po' di scorze.»

«Oh.» Bard si voltò di nuovo verso la piccola padella di rame sul fornello. «Che tipo di scorze?»

«Usa le arance.»

«Arance-»

«Santo cielo. Arance, Bard – rotonde, fruttate e arancio. Guarda bene, ora-»

Bard alzò la mano. Più istinto che altro. Prese l'arancia che Sebastian gli aveva lanciato contro e se la rigirò pensieroso in mano mentre il maggiordomo scompariva di nuovo nella dispensa con uno schiocco secco dei tacchi.

Bard sospirò e si voltò per sgrassare il brodo bollente. Sebastian era un bastardo difficile da leggere. A volte era vivace, brusco e metteva fretta a tutti. Quando le sue belle sopracciglia scure si univano. Come era stato per tutta quella mattina, teso e aspro. A volte alzava la voce e arrivava fino agli angoli delle dispense come un tuono lontano. A volte era silenzioso come un fantasma. E a volte era così. Le sue labbra fissate in un sorriso. Le sue mani veloci e incuranti. Allo stesso modo in cui un uomo si muoveva quando era a metà di una bottiglia di champagne, troppo morbido e troppo sciolto. Irrequieto. Avventato. Il modo in cui un uomo si muoveva quando stava per caricare in un campo di battaglia o ne era appena uscito barcollando. Bard grattò in silenzio la scorza dell'arancia e la mescolò nel sugo lucido. Aveva visto molte cose nella sua vita, incubi abbastanza orribili da svegliare qualsiasi vecchio soldato. Aveva visto uomini con la mente distrutta dalla guerra e indurita dalla morte. Ma ora si chiedeva cosa avesse in mente il maggiordomo per farlo sorridere in quel modo un lunedì sera, e Bard aveva quasi paura di immaginare.

*****

Ciel era seduto alla sua scrivania quando sentì il campanello suonare le sei e quasi non scese.

Non voleva. La sua giornata era stata capovolta e non voleva andare laggiù. La lunga sala da pranzo vuota e il fuoco lontano e luminoso che rendeva la stanza più desolante. Il silenzio insopportabile del suo perfetto servitore che si muoveva come un'ombra curata dietro la sua sedia.

Ma quelle cose erano inevitabili. Il suono delle sei e la cena. Il silenzio beffardo di Sebastian.

E comunque Ciel non aveva lavorato nelle ultime due ore; era rimasto seduto lì alla sua scrivania, fissando il focolare scoppiettante. Ingoiando il sapore del demone nella sua bocca.

E se non fosse andato giù adesso, come sarebbe finita? Il demone sarebbe solo venuto su e lo avrebbe perseguitato. Non c'era nessun posto dove nascondersi.

Ciel scese di sotto. Tenne il mento in alto. Le sue mani infilate nelle tasche sembravano ghiaccio.

Mey-Rin stava assistendo Sebastian, disponendo le ultime posate quando Ciel entrò nella stanza.

Il maggiordomo aspettava a capotavola per spingere la sedia del suo padrone. In bilico, eretto, il viso sottile, lucido e vuoto come uno dei busti di marmo lungo i corridoi al piano di sopra.

Ciel lo osservava attentamente, nervosamente. Se la creatura avesse oltrepassato il limite anche di un solo capello... Oh, il collare. La frusta. Avrebbe mostrato quelle cose.

Ma Sebastian rimaneva quieto quando lavorava. Sistemando la sedia di Ciel, aprendo il tovagliolo bianco immacolato.

Abbastanza obbediente.

Nessuna astuzia. Nemmeno uno sguardo.

Nemmeno uno sguardo e Ciel aggrottò la fronte alle verdure arrostite nel piatto.

Sebastian lo stava ignorando. Ciel sapeva che era una specie di punizione. O forse era solo il demone che stava attento, evitando lui stesso la punizione, sapendo di essere andato troppo oltre.

Sebastian non sembrava dispiaciuto, però. Solo compiaciuto.

Ciel voleva pugnalarlo con la forchetta.

Mangiò la sua cena lentamente, controvoglia. Quattro morsi; non aveva fame. Aveva mangiato troppa cioccolata.

E Sebastian riempì il suo bicchiere di vino con una fresca spruzzata di latte. Macinò il pepe con cura. Non guardò nemmeno una volta il suo padrone.

Ciel si infilò la mano fredda tra le ginocchia mentre mangiava.

Se quella era una punizione, non poteva dire chi avesse avuto la peggio.

*****

Non era un broncio.

Sebastian ne era abbastanza sicuro, guardando il ragazzo che fissava il suo piatto con aria assente.

Il conte non faceva il broncio. Quello era qualcos'altro. Quello era il modo in cui il ragazzo gestiva le cose; ritirandosi nel silenzio, confuso. Un generale che si ritirava nella sua tenda per raccogliere i suoi pensieri. Ci sarebbero state conseguenze per le attività di quel pomeriggio; il demone non aveva dubbi.

Il conte avrebbe provato di nuovo a mettergli il collare. Stanotte o domani. Domani, probabilmente; il suo padrone aveva già esaurito la sua lussuria quella mattina. E anche quel pomeriggio, a meno che Sebastian non si fosse sbagliato. Ma così non era, ovviamente; lo sapeva ancora prima di lasciare il piccolo conte rapito nel suo studio che il ragazzo sarebbe stato costretto a darsi piacere non appena fosse stato lasciato solo.

E quella era stata la vittoria, no? Tanto quanto il calore della bocca morbida del ragazzo attorno al suo membro, tanto quanto il suo corpo senza fiato bloccato sotto le sue mani, sotto i suoi occhi: il conte si era eccitato mentre veniva usato rudemente così come lo era stato quando aveva allacciato il collare intorno il collo del suo servo.

E il conte ci avrebbe provato di nuovo.

A Sebastian non gliene importava nemmeno.

Dopo cena seguì il suo giovane padrone su per le scale, osservando il guizzo delle gambe pallide e magre del ragazzo nell'oscurità serale delle scale.

Non era mai appariscente, quella piccola cosa indipendente; ma il ragazzo era sconvolto. E per lui non era una cosa così ovvia.

Probabilmente non era nemmeno in grado di mostrare ciò che voleva; e il demone quasi sospirò divertito per l'impotenza del ragazzo. In qualche modo lo emozionò. La stessa stretta alla gola che aveva sentito quando uno dei gatti si era accucciato sulle sue ginocchia. Quando lo fece rotolare sul dorso. Quando si tese, infelice, sentendo l'unghia affilata che lo accarezzava lungo il pelo del suo ventre morbido, le sue zampe già contratte e la punta della coda - e poi si sarebbe voltato. Graffiando. Scuotendosi dalle sue ginocchia e tornando indietro sotto il letto, sparendo.

E sapeva che non gli piaceva essere girato sulla schiena. A pochi animali piaceva, essere rivolti verso l'alto, vulnerabili. Ma gli era sempre piaciuto vederlo. Gli piaceva il modo in cui gli dicevano quello che volevano e quando erano stanchi delle sue carezze.

E a lui piaceva valutare il loro limite, contando il loro battito cardiaco mentre si acciambellavano riluttanti sulle sue ginocchia. Anche i gatti erano piuttosto indipendenti. Piccoli esserini naturalmente nobili. Orgogliosi, distaccati, e gli piaceva lasciare che fingessero di essere forti quanto lui. Come se non potesse rompere loro il collo tra le dita se lo desiderava.

Valeva la pena ricevere un graffio per giocare con loro.

Valeva la pena indossare un collare per vedere il ragazzo soffocare col suo membro.

Quando si era chinato sulla sedia del padrone a tavola, Sebastian aveva colto l'odore del proprio corpo mescolato a quello del ragazzo. Sottile ma inconfondibile. Era come un'impronta digitale su un vetro pulito e si era indurito mentre lo inspirava. Quando vide il suo padrone alzare la sua forchetta d'argento verso quelle labbra rosee e socchiuse e la viscosità del sugo di arancia e fagiano sulla sua bocca.

Ma il demone proteggeva i suoi occhi. Il ragazzo non lo avrebbe visto guardare, non avrebbe saputo come ognuno di quei piccoli battiti scontrosi si agitasse nelle orecchie di Sebastian.

E quando spogliò il suo padrone sul tappetino da bagno, non guardò affatto.

Però sentì lo sguardo del suo padrone seguirlo. In attesa.

Il conte avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora un po'.

_Ed è così che giochiamo, signore._

*****

«Sebastian.»

Ciel riuscì a infondere un certo gelo nella parola.

Il maggiordomo inclinò la testa mentre finiva di fargli indossare la camicia da notte. «Mio signore.»

«Portami il tuo collare.»

Il maggiordomo si alzò in silenzio, scuotendo l'asciugamano. Sospirò e si inchinò. «Se credete che sia necessario, signore.»

Ciel si morse il labbro con rabbia. _Necessario._

Ma Sebastian gli stava obbedendo, stava andando nello studio a prenderlo dal cassetto della scrivania e Ciel rimase in piedi agitando le dita dei piedi nudi davanti al fuoco mentre aspettava.

Quasi si aspettava che il demone lo tirasse fuori in qualche strano modo, ritardando e causando guai. Ma Sebastian era tornato prima ancora che potesse diventare impaziente e il pesante collare di cuoio e il guinzaglio erano arrotolati nelle mani a coppa del demone come una corona quando li porse al suo padrone.

«Inginocchiati» disse Ciel. «Togliti la cravatta.»

E Sebastian obbedì di nuovo, già distante. Slacciando il nodo di seta della cravatta. Il suo cipiglio era rivolto al pavimento mentre Ciel lo allacciava.

«Vi fa piacere vedermi così?» La voce del demone era diffidente. Curiosa. «Vi fa piacere giocare a mettermi il collare, signore?»

Ciel non rispose. Ovviamente gli piaceva. Aveva pensato che il demone avesse capito.

Sebastian se lo era perso da qualche parte in quel tacito gioco? Si era perso il fatto che il suo padrone lo avrebbe richiesto a volte?

Le sue dita inciamparono sotto la pesante fibbia. L'inalazione del respiro di Sebastian, i tendini lungo il suo collo pallido. L'inclinazione del mento e la pelle così liscia erano sotto le mani di Ciel. Così caldo. Il guinzaglio che scendeva lungo la schiena del maggiordomo e nella sua mano. Se lo avvolse intorno al polso. Una volta, due volte. Vide il bordo della pelle premere nella gola di Sebastian.

Puntò i piedi su entrambi i lati delle ginocchia del demone e si tirò su la camicia da notte. Il suo membro si stava già gonfiando, una pallida contrazione al mento di Sebastian.

«Adesso» disse. «Puoi toccarmi.»

Sebastian usò la bocca. Leccando tranquillamente, le sue mani calde sulle cosce di Ciel. Succhiò lentamente, ma era difficile stare fermi. Non c'era niente a cui aggrapparsi. Ma se lo avesse fatto da sdraiato, il demone si sarebbe piegato su di lui, i suoi occhi affamati e la sua bocca affamata e le sue mani potevano prendere cose che Ciel non poteva dargli.

Ciel aveva bisogno di stare lì e aveva bisogno di guardare la testa del suo servo piegata laggiù, lavorando tra le sue gambe. Il luccichio della pelle cerata nera che catturava la luce del fuoco accanto a loro. La bocca del demone era calda e racchiudeva il brivido impaziente del suo membro. Le sue mani guantate si illuminavano sui fianchi di Ciel. Il suo petto. Sebastian stava cercando di alzare ulteriormente la camicia da notte e Ciel gli spinse via le mani.

«Smettila.» Non voleva essere spogliato. Non se il maggiordomo si fosse inginocchiato lì nella sua ordinata uniforme... non aveva bisogno di sentirsi più esposto di così. Ciel lo aveva imparato il giorno prima, steso sulla sua scrivania con la camicia aperta. Imbrattato nel pasticcio del maggiordomo.

Rabbrividì. Era duro nella bocca di Sebastian. Ma non era abbastanza. Sebastian lo teneva in silenzio. Lo compiaceva con obbedienza. Il maggiordomo se l'era aspettato; era pronto a pagare quel prezzo per quello che aveva fatto.

E la gola di Ciel pizzicò amaramente mentre chiudeva gli occhi, ondeggiando sotto il risucchio umido delle labbra intelligenti di Sebastian. Il demone stava cercando di muovere il piede di Ciel, con la mano che gli premeva la caviglia. Ciel gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. Sentì il sospiro del demone sulla sua pelle quando Sebastian alzò la testa.

«Qui, signore.» Si tamburellò la coscia e Ciel capì. Mise il piede lassù. Così Sebastian poté andare più a fondo, la sua lingua arrotolata sotto, e Ciel non poté fare a meno di emettere un piccolo suono.

Ma le mani di Sebastian indugiarono sulla sua pancia. La punta calda della sua lingua lo lambì. «Non posso raggiungervi, mio signore.» Tranquillamente. Ragionevolmente. «Vi sedete?»

«Non hai bisogno di nient'altro» disse Ciel rigido.

Sebastian lo guardò, senza battere ciglio. «Questo non è per me, signore.»

Ciel deglutì, assaporando il proprio disagio. Il demone l'aveva fatto. Suggerire delle cose, e poi, se avesse accettato il suggerimento, sarebbe stato troppo vicino all'obbedienza. Le sue gambe erano deboli, però. Era arrossato sotto le mani del demone.

Tenne saldamente il guinzaglio e si sistemò sulle ginocchia di Sebastian. E strattonò di nuovo il guinzaglio per buona misura, osservando lo sforzo lungo il lato del lungo collo del demone. Sebastian lo stava guardando, i suoi occhi erano ostili.

«Non guardarmi, cane.»

Lo sguardo del demone si abbassò, un cipiglio al pavimento. Ma la sua mano era ancora morbida, liscia sulla coscia di Ciel. Accarezzando su e giù con il dorso caldo delle sue dita guantate. Il solletico della cucitura del guanto. L'altra mano si strinse intorno al membro di Ciel.

Ciel si mosse contro di lui. Sentì i bottoni freddi del panciotto del maggiordomo, il contatto con la catena dell'orologio, il forte dolore dell'eccitazione del demone intrappolato tra i loro corpi. La mano di Sebastian scivolò sotto la camicia da notte di Ciel e sulla sua schiena. Toccandogli la parte posteriore del collo e Ciel sussultò, cercando di scrollarselo di dosso. Scivolò caldo e fermo lungo la sua schiena. Fino al coccige e Ciel emise un suono. Un gemito tra i denti.

Arrossì orribilmente.

Ma Sebastian l'aveva sentito, ovviamente, niente poteva essergli nascosto e il suo polpastrello lo stuzzicò di nuovo. Caldo alla fine della spina dorsale, soffermandosi dolcemente. Le gambe di Ciel tremarono.

«Ah» disse il demone. «Cos'è questo, signore?» Si chinò più vicino e Ciel rabbrividì al respiro nel suo orecchio. «Penso che vi stiate divertendo.»

Il tocco era circolare. Un solletico sulla pelle di Ciel. Il suo intero ventre sembrò cedere. Non era nemmeno niente di importante, solo la sua schiena, ma si sentì irrigidire nell'altra mano di Sebastian.

«Capisco» disse la voce bassa del demone. «Forse il gattino ha bisogno di essere graffiato.»

La gola di Ciel doleva.

«Forse dovrei usare la mia lingua.»

«Smettila» rispose bruscamente.

«O forse è qualcos'altro, dopotutto...»

Ciel sentì la mano di Sebastian scivolare lungo il suo sedere e piegarsi sotto e si irrigidì sulle ginocchia del demone. Afferrò il guinzaglio, la giacca.

«Non ti avevo detto di fare qu- _questo-_ »

Inciampò sulla parola, sulla sensazione, il dito del demone che lo stuzzicava _lì_ e quello non era giusto. Era disteso sulle ginocchia del suo servo e non avrebbe mai dovuto sedersi così.

Ma Sebastian ritirò di nuovo la mano e Ciel si rilassò, espirò e si sistemò sulle ginocchia del maggiordomo. Anche Sebastian si mosse, come se fosse irrequieto. Ciel poteva vedere l'ondata di eccitazione del suo servo, a disagio sotto il suo peso.

Ciel alzò lo sguardo. E gli occhi del demone erano socchiusi, feroci e si stava leccando lentamente il dito, bagnandolo con cura.

E poi la mano di Sebastian scivolò di nuovo tra le sue cosce.

Ciel emise un suono tra le sue labbra chiuse. E una parte di lui lo stava aspettando. Dopo la carrozza e quello che aveva detto là dentro. Stava aspettando che Sebastian ci riprovasse. Il demone aveva quasi promesso. Minacciato di farlo.

E Ciel avrebbe voluto non desiderarlo così tanto.

Ma lo solleticava, faceva male ed era così gentile. Una provocazione così dolce, il più delicato dei tormenti di Sebastian. Il demone stava spingendo più in profondità, premendo dentro di lui. Ciel strinse il suo corpo attorno alla solida articolazione del dito di Sebastian ed era affilato, caldo e bruciante e lui borbottò. E strinse.

«Ingegnoso» disse il demone. «Credo che anche voi sappiate come succhiarmi qui.»

Ciel soffocò. «Non farlo.»

«Mhm.» Il respiro di Sebastian gli agitò i capelli. «Questo non è un ordine, però. Vero, signore?»

L'altra mano si muoveva lentamente e con forza sul membro di Ciel, pompando con lo stesso ritmo provocatorio del polpastrello dentro di lui.

«Questo sarà nuovo, signorino.» Il dito si incurvò dentro di lui. «No, non stringete...»

Ciel grugnì.

«Eccolo qui, signore» disse la voce del demone. Un gocciolare di suono sulla sua guancia. «Qui. Così minuscolo.»

Il tocco si fece strano e improvviso. Ciel avrebbe voluto spingersi contro ma si sentiva gonfio, il pulsare dentro di lui, la pressione tremante.

Abbassò la testa, tremando. Non voleva vedere le mani di Sebastian tra le sue gambe in quel modo, ma poteva vedere se stesso muoversi, il pulsare del suo membro eretto. La lucentezza del fluido che ne bordava l'estremità.

Le sue gambe tremavano sulle ginocchia di Sebastian.

La mano di Sebastian si curvò verso l'alto e strinse a coppa sotto il suo membro. Strofinando in quella morbidezza e Ciel era fatto di fuoco. Fatto di acqua. Il dito del demone sembrava toccare tutto il suo corpo.

Gli faceva male. Stava per morire.

«Non farlo. Non...»Sembrava esattamente la supplica quale era.

«Devo smetterla, signore?»

Le fiamme lo stavano già attraversando. La sua pancia si stava rivoltando.

«Non credo che lo vogliate, mio signore. Penso che questo vi piaccia. Siete già molto vicino. Non è vero?»

E Ciel ne fu riempito, era traboccante, e quasi avrebbe voluto dirlo. Come aveva fatto in carrozza. Come ogni volta che il demone lo portava tremante a quel precipizio, a quell'angosciante foschia di desiderio. E quella era la cosa peggiore di tutte.

_Qualunque cosa. Ti darò qualunque cosa. Tutto._

Non avrebbe mai potuto dirlo.

«No, non posso...»

 _Tutto._ Non aveva bisogno di chiederlo.

L'onda lo prese comunque, collassando sopra la sua testa.

Tremando e bruciando rotolò su di lui, e ancora, e ancora, e avrebbe voluto piangere. Avrebbe voluto urlare. Ma il suo unico rumore era un gemito, un respiro profondo mentre veniva nel palmo di Sebastian.

Tenuto nelle mani del demone. Di nuovo indifeso, caldo sotto quel tocco terribile e Ciel contrasse le mani a pugno nella giacca di Sebastian.

Il demone fece scivolare fuori il dito lentamente. E il vuoto sembrò stringere il corpo di Ciel.

«Ben fatto, signore.» La voce del demone era tranquilla. «L'avete preso molto bene.» Il suo sospiro era come una corrente di calore di una fornace tra i capelli di Ciel. «Credo che presto potreste essere pronto per qualcos'altro.»

C'era una sorta di terribile soddisfazione nel tono di Sebastian. Il guinzaglio uscì dalla presa di Ciel mentre il demone si slacciava lui stesso il collare.

E Ciel era di nuovo lì, no? Sistemato sulle ginocchia del suo servo. Appiccicoso con il suo stesso liquido. Intorpidito, tremante. Ripulito con il fazzoletto di Sebastian come se fosse un bambino disordinato. Ed era legato intorno al suo petto come il ferro, la sua stessa vita. Quell'inevitabilità.

Sebastian avrebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva. Perché era molto bravo a ottenere ciò che voleva. E Ciel faceva fatica a dire cosa voleva lui stesso.

Quasi barcollò nello spazio buio della stanza tra le ginocchia di Sebastian e il suo letto in attesa.

«Buonanotte, signore.» Morbido e leggero.

Poi la porta fu chiusa e Ciel rimase solo. Con il suo corpo ancora pesante, caldo e vuoto.

E sapeva già che il suo sonno gli avrebbe portato tanto poco sollievo quanto la finzione di deferenza del demone.

*****

Poi venne il martedì.

Martedì, e non c'era mai stato un giorno lungo come quello.

Ciel guardò Sebastian con uno sguardo duro, chiedendosi come avesse fatto. C'era qualche magia demoniaca nel modo in cui faceva scorrere quei minuti, quelle ore?

Tè. Crostini. Uova.

Capi di abbigliamento; e c'era un groviglio tra i capelli di Ciel. Chiuse gli occhi quando Sebastian inclinò la testa in avanti per pettinarlo.

Lezioni; geografia, politica. Noioso e tedioso. Non voleva essere lì. Francese. E anche lo stile di insegnamento dittatoriale di Sebastian sarebbe stato migliore della voce secca e tagliente della signora Rodkin. La mente di Ciel era smussata, inciampante. Come se fosse rimasto in equilibrio su una fune troppo a lungo e avesse dimenticato come camminare. Un passo davanti all'altro.

Venne l'ora di pranzo e il maggiordomo non lo guardò: Sebastian fu breve ed educato quando servì il piatto di zuppa di pastinaca di Ciel.

Poi i rapporti fiscali. Notizie di spedizione.

E Ciel sentiva di conoscere ogni momento così come conosceva le sue lezioni, ogni suono. Il cigolio della porta dello studio che si apriva. I piccoli rumori familiari della teiera e della porcellana.

Il trascinamento della sua sedia sul pavimento della sala da pranzo a cena.

Ma Sebastian ancora non lo guardava. Non gli avrebbe parlato e non aveva senso.

Nemmeno quando Ciel si spogliò per il bagno.

E Ciel osservò le increspature insaponate dell'acqua intorno alle ginocchia. E si sentì come se fosse completamente solo nella stanza.

Sebastian non aveva mai mostrato una tale pazienza.

Per punirlo, per distorcere ogni parola, pensiero e azione del suo padrone per giorni e settimane. Per tenerlo fermo, minacciarlo e umiliarlo e poi _niente._

Avrebbe dovuto essere un sollievo. Ma Ciel aveva la sensazione che non ci fosse aria da respirare.

Ci pensò nel silenzio della veglia di Sebastian, una volta che si fu asciugato, vestito e il candelabro fu portato via, e la stanza era vuota. Vuoto. A volte il demone sembrava non occupare più spazio di una scia di fumo.

Ciel si rannicchiò tra le lenzuola morbide e si sfiorò il membro con le punte delle dita fredde. Lo odiava. Odiava averne bisogno. Era il suo stesso corpo. La sua stessa pelle e il pensiero del demone non aveva il diritto di farlo bruciare in quel modo.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi. Non ne sarebbe mai stato libero. Finché la creatura poteva schernirlo con i suoi occhi, la sua voce, lo tratteneva nel suo potere. Sebastian lo voleva, voleva di più da lui. Voleva scoparlo. La cosa l'aveva detto con la sua stessa bocca disgustosa.

E quello sarebbe stato molto più facile se Ciel non si fosse chiesto esattamente cosa avrebbe provato.

Sapeva come si era sentito con il dito di Sebastian. Lungo e caldo e che si contorceva dentro di lui.

Ciel dovette mordersi il pugno per non urlare.

Si rotolò contro il cuscino e le sue gambe tremavano. Avrebbe osato?

Si morse più forte il dorso della mano. E lasciò andare la contrazione nella sua mano umida lasciando che le sue dita scendessero sotto. Non si era mai toccato lì. Toccato _quello_. Il morbido tumulto di carne nascosto sotto il suo membro, o più in basso...

Sollevò i fianchi e allungò la mano. E forse sarebbe stato meglio se avesse provato nell'altro modo.

Scivolando lungo l'osso sacro, come aveva fatto Sebastian, curvando sopra il suo sedere, e chiuse gli occhi.

Ah. Proprio lì.

Le sue dita tremavano ma inspirò, espirò, premette la punta del dito sulla strana increspatura stretta e provò. A disagio. E punse, ma scivolò dentro.

Ah, _ecco._ Ah, Sebastian l'aveva fatto _così._

Sentì qualcosa di stretto, strano intorno al dito. Caldo. Era quello che sentiva Sebastian? Si morse il labbro e fece male. Ma era piacevole. Un senso di pienezza. Non poteva muoversi. La sua mente tremava come un bicchiere traboccante.

A Sebastian piaceva la sensazione di lui, dentro?

E avrebbe permesso al demone di prenderlo lì?

E quello era troppo. Troppo e Ciel piagnucolò, mordendosi, sentendo la pioggerella del suo stesso rilascio mentre si riversava sulle cosce. Il suo membro tremava. Non l'aveva nemmeno toccato.

Il suo corpo tremava da dentro, poteva sentirlo improvvisamente serrato e stringere, e voleva tirare fuori le dita ma gli faceva male. Dovette aspettare. Respirava affannosamente, sentì la gola raspare, poi sentì freddo lungo tutta la spina dorsale e le sue dita si distesero.

Ah. proprio in quel modo. Rimase immobile, respirando. E se Sebastian...

Era troppo da pensare. Rimase immobile, contrasse la mano attorno al tremolio addolcito del suo membro esausto. Ma lui voleva pensare. Se lo avesse fatto. Quella grossa cosa che spingeva dentro di lui.

_Sebastian._

Cercò di non gemere.

Se il demone non avesse fatto qualcosa, Ciel avrebbe finito per _chiedere._

Sebastian l'aveva fatto. Con la torta. Con il cioccolato. Una piccola cosa avrebbe potuto diventare un'altra delle sue armi; ed era esasperante. La bestia aveva raccolto un coltello da tavola ed era diventata un'arma per uccidere. Aveva preso una parola ed era diventata uno strumento di tortura. Distorceva tutto per i suoi fini e quella era la sua intelligenza.

Perché era intelligente. Oh si. Ciel lo ammise infelicemente. La casata dipendeva dall'intelligenza di Sebastian. Erano tutti pezzi sulla scacchiera, ed era così che lavora un servitore: tempi, orari e meccanismi ad orologeria, e Ciel era un pezzo nel suo macchinario. Ed era efficiente in quel modo.

Ma a volte era difficile ricordare di chi fosse la scacchiera. La casa. Di chi fosse il letto.

Anche le parole di Sebastian potevano renderlo insonne.

Se si trattava di scacchi, erano nel vuoto lasciato alla fine della partita. Le rade rovine, uno dei disastrosi campi di gioco in cui veniva sempre lasciato il principe Soma: le stesse mosse, gli stessi fallimenti, un re solitario che si aggirava ai margini del suo mondo, inseguito da una regina implacabile. Un cavaliere spietato.

Ciel si morse il labbro. Sarebbe stato messo alle strette. Era già stato messo all'angolo. L'autocompiacimento del demone quella sera. Sebastian aveva chiarito molto bene quello che voleva, ma si stava prendendo il suo tempo, e quello era qualcosa di strano in sé: quella creatura di solito non era così paziente. Doveva essere molto sicuro di sé.

Se Ciel non avesse raccolto una sua arma, il demone lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi. E avrebbe anche potuto essere spinto a dirlo. Per chiederlo.

 _Qualunque cosa._ L'aveva detto nella carrozza. E questo era anche quello che voleva. Non era vero? E Sebastian era così sicuro di sé che non aveva nemmeno fretta; sapeva già cosa avrebbe fatto.

E così anche Ciel.

Spalancò gli occhi nella vuota oscurità.

Era esattamente come guardare le partite di scacchi di Soma. Lo vedeva disposto: le mosse, gli schemi.

E quella volta era stato Sebastian a essere prevedibile.

Era esattamente come con la cioccolata... il demone lo avrebbe tenuto inchiodato in quel modo, facendolo aspettare sotto pressione finché non avesse fatto qualcosa di sciocco. Ma il demone aveva commesso un errore. Aveva provato lo stesso trucco troppe volte. Stava scegliendo l'efficienza al posto dell'innovazione. Stava diventando pigro e, oh, Ciel poteva _vederlo._

Sebastian era pericoloso solo quando era imprevedibile.

E l'unica contromossa possibile era un attacco.

La mossa a scacchi preferita di Ciel era il doppio avvolgimento. Un movimento a tenaglia. Attaccare a sinistra e a destra, creando una distrazione su entrambi i lati e un canale vuoto per la fuga nel mezzo - ma lì non c'era via di fuga. Il nemico sarebbe stato trascinato in una trappola. Perché sotto pressione, se circondato completamente, anche un codardo avrebbe potuto combattere come un leone. Se si mostrava loro un'uscita, però, l'esercito avrebbe rotto i ranghi. Correndo ai ripari. La loro disciplina avrebbe fallito e avrebbero scambiato una trappola per la salvezza.

Doppio avvolgimento. Tenerli occupati a sinistra e a destra.

Ciel rabbrividì. Le sue mani sembravano ghiaccio, un brivido sul calore tra le gambe. Ci era passato. Sapeva già cosa voleva. Ci aveva pensato e aveva preso una decisione, no? Il demone apparteneva a lui. Avrebbe potuto rivendicarlo con la stessa finalità in cui lui veniva considerato.

Il modo in cui Sebastian l'aveva guardato il giorno prima. La calda mano del demone che si muoveva sul suo petto, il calore del suo corpo spinto tra le sue ginocchia aperte...

L'estremità luccicante del suo membro nudo.

Ciel immaginò di nuovo se avesse lasciato che la creatura gli si avvicinasse. Se si fosse piegato sotto il peso della propria debolezza e lo avesse permesso lì nel suo letto, lo avrebbe guardato proprio in quel modo, i denti affilati dietro un bel sorriso vuoto e solo i suoi occhi sarebbero stati vivi. Divorandolo. Insopportabile. Il suo scherno.

A meno che non gli avesse detto di distogliere lo sguardo, come aveva fatto la scorsa notte. E quello era l'unico modo in cui poteva farlo. Se avesse preso quello che voleva.

La moglie di Ettore, a cavalcioni del suo _cavallo..._

Ciel riusciva a malapena a respirare.

La bestia non meritava niente di meno. Sebastian l'aveva detto, no? A proposito di equitazione. _I fianchi di una puttana._

Ciel si strofinò le ginocchia sotto le coperte, sentendo il lento battito della sua eccitazione sotto le mani. Un secondo impulso.

Forte come il suo cuore. Tremante come il suo cuore.

Infuriato come il suo cuore.

*****

La mattina dopo Sebastian aveva riportato giù le cose da tè dalla camera da letto del suo padrone ed era nel bel mezzo di aggiungere il burro nella farina per gli shortbread quando Finny venne a cercarlo.

«Signor Sebastian.» Il giardiniere era sospeso sulla porta della cucina aperta, avvolto dal suo stesso respiro fumante. L'aria pulita fuori era gelida.

«Finny.» Il demone sospirò. «Che cosa c'è?»

«Stavo tagliando le siepi nel labirinto, ma ora sono spoglie.»Sebastian non ebbe bisogno di girare la testa per sapere che il ragazzo si stava muovendo a disagio sui suoi piedi. «Ma ricresceranno, no? Come gli altri alberi che perdono le foglie.»

Sebastian si spolverò la farina dalla punta delle dita. «Essere decidui è molto diverso dall'essere potati senza pietà, Finny. Allo stesso modo in cui far crescere i propri capelli non è la stessa cosa che riprendersi dalla decapitazione.»

«Giusto» disse Finny incerto. «Ma tu hai coltivato di nuovo quei fiori, quando ho tagliato tutti i...»

«Non paragonarmi a nessun altro» disse Sebastian. «Non è una cosa intelligente da fare. Ora, hai ucciso le piante o no?»

«No» disse Finny con fermezza. «Ci sono molti rami rimasti su di loro. Su alcuni di loro.»

Il che non era molto rassicurante, così Sebastian si lavò le mani irritato. «Verrò a vedere, va bene?» Davvero, se quello stupido dalla testa bionda stava per distruggere il giardino solo pochi giorni prima che il maniero ricevesse i suoi ospiti

Ma il campanello stava suonando al piano di sopra e Bard si sporse dalla cucina del personale per agitare la mano.

«Vai su» chiamò. «Vado a ispezionare i danni con il signor Finnian qui.»

Sebastian andò.

Non si aspettava che fosse una buona notizia. Quella mattina il ragazzo era rimasto quasi in silenzio. Per tutta la colazione. Senza rispondere. E il demone era palesemente consapevole di non essere stato ancora punito; quello doveva ancora venire. La scorsa notte non era stata una vittoria per il conte, per niente, nemmeno con il collare: quella era stata la vittoria di Sebastian.

Portare la piccola cosa imbronciata a un piagnucoloso orgasmo con un dito; ah. Trovando il calore segreto del suo corpo e eccitarlo. Il ragazzo stava davvero giocando sul tabellone di gioco sbagliato. Non avrebbe perdonato Sebastian per quello.

E il signorino avrebbe dovuto rivedere le sue lezioni di storia, ma probabilmente aveva passato la mattinata a rompere tutte le statuette di Sevres nel salotto giallo. O forse il moccioso aveva intenzione di portare a spasso il suo cane in giardino con quel fottuto guinzaglio infernale.

Ma quando Sebastian entrò nello studio, il ragazzo era impegnato alla scrivania. Scarabocchiando, con una macchia di inchiostro blu sulla punta del naso. Sebastian resistette all'impulso di leccarsi il pollice e strofinarlo. Oppure leccare direttamente il grazioso nasino del suo padrone.

«Cosa c'è nel menu per pranzo?» Il ragazzo non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo.

«Quiche di porri e timo limone, mio signore.» Ma Sebastian era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse quello che il suo padrone voleva sapere. Non ci furono altre domande, però. Né uno sguardo.

«Portami del tè.»

«Certamente.» Quello era prevedibile.

«Sei impegnato» disse in modo piatto.

Sebastian guardò il suo padrone, riuscendo a mascherare la sua sorpresa. Il conte non aveva mai mostrato interesse per le faccende domestiche dei servi; finché i suoi pasti erano puntuali, non se ne preoccupava.

«È tutto ben gestito» disse. Forse il conte lo stava accusando di inefficienza. «In cucina è semplicemente un momento impegnativo della giornata.»

«L'ora di cena non è neanche lontanamente vicina» disse il ragazzo. Ancora in modo piatto, come se non fosse molto interessato, ma stava commentando; e quello era abbastanza.

Sebastian lo guardò attentamente. «Uno stufato di manzo deve cuocere a fuoco lento per tre ore, signorino.»

«Mhm» disse il ragazzo e la conversazione era finita.

Sebastian si accigliò mentre tornava in cucina.

I giochi del conte non erano mai stati innocenti. Il suo padrone lo stava osservando con troppa attenzione. Stava pianificando qualcosa. Probabilmente avrebbe avuto qualcosa a che fare con i suoi pasti; il moccioso chiedeva un cambio di menu e ordinava qualcos'altro all'ultimo minuto. Pollo al posto del manzo. Oppure fingeva di trovare qualcosa che non andava come aveva fatto l'altro giorno, e chiedeva uno di quei pasti per neonati a base di latte, budino di riso o crema pasticcera al forno.

Non importava.

Sebastian stava sorridendo di nuovo prima di raggiungere la cucina. Sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire, chiaramente come se l'avesse già visto. Avvolto come il film di un _cinematic record,_ un rocchetto del destino: il suo padrone avrebbe protestato e avrebbe fatto uno spettacolo di infantile autoaffermazione. Sebastian avrebbe fatto uno spettacolo di penitenza. Oppure no, a seconda del suo umore; avrebbe potuto richiedere qualcosa di più netto.

In ogni caso, il ragazzo si sarebbe stancato per il suo impeto di collera e non avrebbe avuto nulla di riserva quando Sebastian avesse preso di nuovo il suo corpicino in grembo. Stringendolo con cura, e da vicino, stuzzicandolo fino alle lacrime con le dita.

E poi il ragazzo lo avrebbe implorato. E Sebastian avrebbe obbedito.

Quella notte o il giorno dopo; il demone si allacciò con una certa soddisfazione il grembiule.

Avrebbe scopato il suo padrone sul pavimento della camera da letto. E non si sarebbe più parlato di collari, perché il ragazzo avrebbe saputo chi era il padrone in quella casa.

*****

Il pranzo fu accettabile. Ciel lo toccò appena. Come poteva mangiare con quel nodo allo stomaco?

Un'ora dopo pranzo; stava contando i minuti. Un'ora dopo pranzo si recò in biblioteca e suonò il campanello. Si sedette al suo posto accanto al fuoco. Incrociò le gambe.

E fu solo un altro tipo di calcolo.

Il maggiordomo arrivò solo pochi istanti dopo la sua convocazione; la corda di velluto del campanello non aveva ancora smesso di oscillare. Il che significava che Sebastian non aveva tempo da perdere.

«Avete suonato, mio signore.» Il maggiordomo si stava inchinando. Con una nota interrogativa, il bastardo, come se non potesse sentire il campanello dall'altra parte della casa. Come se non potesse sentire i topi nei muri, o un cane che abbaiava a metà strada per Londra.

«Ovviamente. Non eri occupato, vero?»

La faccia del demone era tagliente. «No, signore.» Fece un sorriso veloce e completamente vuoto. «Sono nel mezzo della chiarificazione del brodo di manzo. Mey-Rin ha smarrito la chiave del cassettone dell'argenteria. C'è una torta che uscirà dal forno tra dodici minuti. Non sono minimamente occupato.»

«Sono contento di sentirlo» disse Ciel. Lo aveva calcolato abbastanza bene; non era mai riuscito a calcolare gli orari del maggiordomo in modo così accurato. «Non ci vorrà molto tempo.»

Mise le dita sul petto, allineandole con cura, ed era davvero stupido quanto facesse male. Il suo petto. Riusciva a malapena a trattenersi dal tremare.

Doveva essere così?

«Il vostro tè pomeridiano non è previsto per altre due ore, mio signore.» Sebastian era quasi in punta di piedi, pronto a partire. «Sarò di nuovo qui alle tre.»

«No» disse Ciel. «Tu resterai.» _Prima che cambi idea._

Il viso del maggiordomo era corrucciato in qualcosa di simile all'irritazione. «Se si tratta della vostra merenda, devo chiedervi di aspettare. Un pezzo di torta è sicuramente abbastanza, signore.»

«Non lo è» disse Ciel. Mantenne la sua voce ferma. «Non si tratta di torta. Sdraiati sul pavimento.»

Gli occhi scuri di Sebastian divennero improvvisamente duri come pietre. «Signore.»

«Mi hai sentito.»

«Adesso?» Il maggiordomo non si mosse, le mani ancora nascoste dietro la schiena.

«Sì, adesso» disse Ciel. «A meno che tu non voglia bruciare la torta.»

«Capisco» disse Sebastian. E stava cercando di farlo. I suoi occhi erano vuoti e scuri, ma da qualche parte sotto stava pensando. «Nessun collare.»

Ed era difficile dire se fosse un ordine o un'osservazione.

Non aveva nemmeno importanza. Ciel si strinse nelle spalle. «Nessun collare» disse. «Non ho bisogno del collare. Non si è mai trattato del collare. Togliti i guanti e sdraiati.»

«Signore» disse Sebastian. La sua voce era bassa e tesa. «Sono ben abituato ai capricci del mio signore, ma il momento per una tale richiesta è leggermente discutibile, signore.»

«Non è discutibile» disse Ciel intrecciando le dita in una forte presa sul ginocchio. «Non è un capriccio. Nemmeno una richiesta.»

«Capisco.» Sebastian non si era mosso. «In questo caso-» Fece una pausa. Qualcosa sembrava essere nudo e freddo sul suo viso. «Sarebbe preferibile se non mi fosse richiesto di togliermi i guanti davanti ad un mortale.»

Il demone non aveva mai ammesso una cosa simile prima. Ammettere era rivelare. Il che significava che Sebastian sapeva già di non avere scelta; quella era solo un'ultima protesta.

Il sangue di Ciel sembrava argento vivo. «Rimuovili. Non ti sto chiedendo di spogliarti.» Spinse indietro la sedia e si alzò di scatto. «Devi solo sbottonarti i pantaloni. È tutto quello che voglio, comunque.»

Sebastian rimase in assoluto silenzio. E poi qualcosa si spostò sul suo viso, ed era la cosa più terribile che Ciel avesse mai visto. I suoi occhi scuri erano limpidi. Velenosamente brillanti mentre si toglieva i guanti e li lasciava cadere. Uno; due.

E poi distolse lo sguardo. «Come desiderate, mio signore.» La sua bocca si contrasse. «Sul pavimento?»

«Esattamente dove sei. Qui. Chiuderai gli occhi» disse Ciel. «Non ti muoverai né parlerai. Intesi?»

«Capito.»

Sebastian si stese a tutta lunghezza sul tappeto. Le sue mani nude apparivano sottili e bianche come osso sul rosso caldo della lana Axminster.

E Ciel si stava slacciando i pantaloncini. Stava migliorando in quello. Bottoni. Con la coda degli occhi poteva vedere Sebastian fare la stessa cosa e si chiese se il demone si fosse già reso conto di cosa intendeva fare il suo padrone.

Doveva essersene reso conto, dato che aveva guardato Ciel in quel modo.

E poi Ciel si tolse i pantaloncini e guardò il corpo del suo servo disteso a terra.

Si sistemò sui fianchi del demone. Le sue ginocchia erano appoggiate sul tappeto su entrambi i lati, ma le gambe erano divaricate più largamente di quanto avrebbe voluto, peggio di un cavallo. Alzò lo sguardo e colse lo scintillio sotto le ciglia di Sebastian.

«Chiudi gli occhi» disse brevemente.

«Mio signore» rispose tranquillamente. Il demone obbedì. La sua fronte era corrugata.

Ciel prese la lunga patta dei pantaloni di Sebastian, sette bottoni d'argento piatti e sottili sotto la piega di lana nera. L'aprì e il membro del demone era nascosto dentro. Non così fiero come il giorno precedente, quando si era riversato sul petto nudo di Ciel, non così duro. Ma altrettanto scuro, altrettanto grosso, annidato tra il tessuto e la coscia.

Ciel lo toccò leggermente. Un colpo con le nocche. E pulsò contro il suo tocco, agitandosi, e la gola gli bruciò caldamente.

Sebastian taceva. Resisteva, teso. Ciel guardò le belle mani nude del suo servo. Il cipiglio tra gli occhi chiusi.

Ciel si avvicinò e fece scorrere la mano sul lungo e caldo tremolio del membro di Sebastian. Certamente era già più rigido. Così lo era anche la sua eccitazione, tesa e inquieta, e Ciel si mosse contro il demone. Era duro come vetro levigato tra le sue gambe e faceva male. Pressava sulla morbida carne sotto il suo membro.

Si rialzò adeguatamente e prese in mano la cosa bestiale. I suoi polpastrelli si incontrarono appena, pollice contro dito, e cercò di non guardarlo.

E poi. _E poi,_ ma Ciel stava già tremando e se si fosse fermato a pensare non avrebbe mai più osato.

Sapeva ciò che stava facendo. L'aveva visto nel libro.

Guidò l'estremità calda tra le sue cosce e raggomitolò il suo corpo, lo stesso inarcamento dei suoi fianchi di quando agganciava i talloni alle staffe. Trovò il posto, il dolore.

Il membro caldo del demone era fermo quando lo premette dentro.

Rigido come lo era stato il dito di Sebastian. Ma quello era peggio, quel bruciore e quella distensione, non poteva respirare. Come il momento in cui si tirava fuori una scheggia dalla pelle, resistendo a ogni istinto di ansimare...

Lo sentì scivolare più a fondo.

Strinse i denti e quello era assolutamente stupido, non avrebbe funzionato. Non poteva muoversi e se si fosse fermato, se avesse lasciato _andare_ Sebastian, il demone lo avrebbe guardato. Quegli occhi sprezzanti.

E sarebbe stato molto peggio di così.

Lo voleva. Era esattamente quello che voleva. Certo che lo era.

Ciel si dondolò lentamente. Un minimo spostamento dei suoi fianchi e gli divampò lungo la spina dorsale. La parte posteriore delle sue ginocchia era umida. Era sbagliato, sbagliato, e non voleva irrigidire di nuovo il suo corpo ma non poteva farci niente. Il membro di Sebastian era stato spinto fino in fondo e la sua eccitazione era luminosa, rosa e rigida. Protestante. Era un bisogno che gli riempiva la pelle.

Si tenne in equilibrio sulle ginocchia per toccarsi. Stringendosi, il brivido di piacere fu acuto e improvviso dentro di lui. Andò meglio. Se avesse potuto occuparsi anche di se stesso.

E alla fine non fece male più di qualsiasi altra cosa. E avrebbe potuto fermarsi se lo avesse voluto. Quello era il suo dolore, il suo demone e quella creatura poteva guardare tutto ciò che voleva ma non aveva il controllo di quello che stava accadendo. Ciel poteva quasi fingere che non stesse accadendo. Lo sopportava tanto quanto il demone non poteva farlo. Anche se adesso la sua lingua sapeva di sangue. Se l'era morsa.

Ciel deglutì con amarezza.

Le mani di Sebastian erano strette ai suoi fianchi. I suoi pollici dalle unghie nere erano infilati nei pugni.

Ciel si fermò, le ginocchia si strinsero e respirò. E lo fece di nuovo. E cercò di muoversi, ma il bruciore era troppo e strinse i denti. Dovette bilanciarsi di nuovo in equilibrio su entrambe le mani. Aveva bisogno di crollare ma non poteva affondare sulla grossa cosa dentro di lui. Guardò le sue dita sbiancate aperte sul panciotto del maggiordomo e poi più in alto, il viso con gli occhi chiusi di Sebastian. La bocca sottile del demone era ben serrata.

Ciel avrebbe quasi voluto morderlo. Era qualcosa che il demone avrebbe fatto e Ciel si chiese se avrebbe dovuto avere paura. Di quello che voleva. Di quello che Sebastian gli aveva fatto desiderare.

E sotto le sue mani il petto del demone si alzava e si abbassava, un po' troppo velocemente, troppo superficialmente.

Ciel vide il tremolio delle ciglia del demone e le labbra pallide si mossero silenziose. E si strinsero in una linea dura.

«Cos'era quello?» Ciel si sporse in avanti, senza fiato.

«Niente, signore.» La voce di Sebastian era un sussurro.

«Niente bugie.» Ciel premette le ginocchia tremanti contro i fianchi del suo servo, tenendosi fermo. «Parla.»

«Ho detto, signore...» disse con improvvisa nitidezza, e gli occhi di Sebastian si aprirono. Caldi, scuri. Senza fondo. «State facendo lo stronzetto.»

Ciel rimase a bocca aperta alla parola e al pulsare dentro di lui. «Stai fermo» disse, un gracidio in gola, anche se il demone non si era mosso. Non il suo corpo. Ciel si dondolò di nuovo con cautela, ma gli occhi di Sebastian erano semiaperti, con le ciglia umide.

«Moccioso» sussurrò il demone. Un respiro. «Miserabile moccioso.»

«Zitto.» Ciel sussultò, tremando. Faceva un caldo insopportabile dentro di lui.

«Bambino arrogante...»

«Basta.» Bruciava. Stava male. Contrasse le dita nel panciotto del maggiordomo.

«Stronzo irritante...»

«Ti _colpirò._ »

«Presuntuoso piccolo... _nhn_... prole incestuosa di un bastardo risucchiato fuori da una palude-»

«Ti odio» sussurrò Ciel. «Ti odio.»

«Puttana» disse Sebastian. « _Nhhn-_ »

Ciel si fece forza, stabilendosi più a fondo nel fremito dentro di lui.

Sebastian emise un sibilo acuto, rotto. « _Stronzo._ »

Ciel gridò. Il suo brivido gettò una scia di bagnato sulla giacca nera del maggiordomo. E i suoi occhi bruciavano, tutto il suo corpo bruciava e il suono che stava facendo era quasi un singhiozzo mentre si bloccava, ansimando, cercando di non muoversi.

La faccia del demone era bianca. Chiara e affilata come qualsiasi lama. Incandescente, il cuore bianco di una fiamma.

Ma Ciel aveva sempre saputo che stava raggiungendo il fuoco.

Strinse i denti. Si inginocchiò con cautela, liberandosi dal pungere del membro del demone, cercando di non mordersi il labbro o emettere un suono. Il demone lo stava guardando. Lo sapeva.

Le sue mani fredde erano irrigidite quando si inginocchiò sul tappeto di lana e prese i pantaloncini. E fece una smorfia. Per il dolore e lo sguardo del demone. Azzardò un'occhiata.

Il membro del demone era ancora arcuato e arrossato contro il suo panciotto gocciolante.

Ciel guardò di nuovo i suoi bottoni mentre li chiudeva. Goffamente, fermandosi per asciugarsi i palmi umidi contro le ginocchia.

«Bene, allora.» La faccia di Sebastian era fissata in un'espressione fredda, inclinata verso il soffitto. I suoi occhi semichiusi erano luminosi. Ma la sua voce era pericolosamente morbida. «Avete ottenuto quello che volevate, mio signore?»

«Sì» disse Ciel. E per certi versi era vero. Il suo sguardo si spostò sull'eccitazione del demone. «Non credo che si possa dire lo stesso per te.»

«A quanto pare no» disse Sebastian, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.

Ciel si alzò in piedi e quasi inciampò nei suoi piedi. Si tenne al bordo del tavolino d'ebano e si stabilizzò.

Stava per sentirsi male.

«Alzati» disse. «Torna al lavoro. Sono stanco di vederti.»

«Certo, signore.» Sebastian si stava sollevando su un gomito. Sedendosi lentamente, infilandosi i guanti. E poi in piedi per risistemare la sua uniforme.

Ciel guardò Sebastian che cercava di abbottonarsi. I bordi dei pantaloni di lana nera tiravano sulla sua eccitazione, la tensione della stoffa e lo spasmo nervoso delle dita veloci che cercavano di infilare la cosa dentro.

Il bel viso della bestia era il vuoto assoluto, uno specchio vuoto. Si raddrizzò la cravatta.

«La vostra cena sarà pronta alle sei, mio signore.»

La voce di Sebastian era leggera e pulita, fresca come se la sua bocca non avesse mai sputato oscenità, non avesse mai toccato il corpo del suo padrone.

«Vi ho preparato un biancomangiare al latte alla vaniglia, signore.»

Come se non lo avesse mai fatto a pezzi con una parola.

 _Vai e basta._ Ma Ciel non riusciva nemmeno a emettere un suono.

Il viso del demone era luminoso e bello mentre lasciava la stanza; solo uno specchio. Pulito come il vetro e altrettanto duro.

Se fosse stato uno specchio, avrebbe significato che Ciel stava guardando se stesso, dopotutto. E forse era così. La rigidità della schiena del maggiordomo, il portamento della sua testa. Un ritratto di correttezza. Dove aveva imparato quelle cose il mostro?

Si stavano solo imitando a vicenda.

Ciel si tenne stretto al bordo del tavolo d'ebano mentre la porta della biblioteca si chiudeva con un clic.

E chiuse gli occhi.

C'era un ronzio dietro di essi.

Era meglio non vedere.


	14. Secundum

Marzo era sempre miserabile.

Ciel sospirò tra le sue braccia conserte e sentì il calore del suo respiro umido penetrare attraverso la manica della giacca. La manica della sua camicia. La sua pelle.

Era seduto nel giardino vuoto sui gradini dietro le fontane semi gelate, silenziose. I loro cherubini intagliati erano viscidi di muschio.

La pietra era fredda attraverso i suoi pantaloncini, era come stare seduti sul ghiaccio. Tutto era umido, l'erba lungo il sentiero, i rami spogli e il gradino sotto di lui. Avrebbe dovuto portare il suo cappotto. Ma era pesante e ingombrante, quel grosso oggetto di lana con il mantello, e le sue dita non avrebbero mai gestito la massa morbida del tessuto o i bottoni rigidi. Non se la sarebbe mai cavata senza aiuto. Non avrebbe chiesto aiuto.

Non c'era niente di sbagliato; quel clima primaverile era sempre miserabile.

Ciel annusò bruscamente. Il naso gli pizzicava in modo fastidioso.

C'erano alcune foglie bagnate e calpestate nei mattoni rossi ai suoi piedi. Schiacciate e rosse. Pressate dagli stivali, dalla pioggia e dal tempo, si erano quasi dissolte nel sentiero.

Sarebbe stato bello dissolversi. Scomparire.

Ciel poteva sentire dei passi sul sentiero. Si irrigidì ma non alzò lo sguardo.

«Signorino.» La voce di Finnian era acuta per la sorpresa. «È quasi ora di pranzo. Cosa ci fate qui fuori?»

«Hmph.»Ciel non alzò la testa.

 _Mi sto nascondendo._ Era quella la risposta? Come se ci fosse stato un posto in cui la bestia non lo avrebbe trovato.

 _Stavo pensando._ Alla sua rabbia, ai suoi occhi feroci. Alla puntura sprezzante delle sue parole sul suo corpo. E al suo interno.

 _Stavo cercando di non pensare._ Sì.

Si voltò a guardare le foglie inzuppate, il sentiero muschioso.

Finny non si era mosso. «Non avete freddo? Da quanto tempo siete qui?»

_Un'ora. Penso. Da quando sono sceso dalla biblioteca dopo..._

_No, non ho freddo._

I denti di Ciel stavano battendo facendogli tremolare il mento contro le braccia incrociate quando alzò brevemente lo sguardo. «E tu?» chiese. «Non indossi nemmeno una giacca.»

Finny sorrise, un lampo luminoso. Indossava solo i suoi abiti da lavoro, come sempre, la camicia di lino e robusti pantaloni di tweed. «Non riesco a sentire niente» disse. «Questo non è niente... la brocca dell'acqua era ghiacciata stamattina quando mi sono lavato la faccia. Sono dovuto venire qui presto e sistemare le cose, sapete. Ho tagliato troppo le siepi.»

Nessuna sorpresa.

«Ho chiesto al signor Sebastian e ha detto che dovrebbero tornare di nuovo belle quando le foglie saranno ricresciute. Una volta che sarà propriamente primavera.»

Ciel ascoltò. Il suo sguardo era fisso sulle punte degli stivali, sul sentiero bagnato. Lasciò che le parole di Finny lo investissero come un lontano acquazzone.

«Sono tigli, ecco cosa dice il libro.» Il giardiniere stava indicando la siepe squadrata senza foglie. «Sono intrecciati. È così che li chiamano quando li coltiviamo tutti squadrati in quel modo e dobbiamo tagliarli. Tigli intrecciati.» Finny sorrise di nuovo. «Tigli intrecciati, non è questa la cosa più meravigliosa da dire?»

Ciel tirò su col naso nel polsino. «Sei stato impegnato.»

«Oh, beh.» Finny scrollò le spalle e fece un cenno con le cesoie al giardino dietro di lui. «Abbiamo visitatori la prossima settimana e il signor Sebastian ha detto che dobbiamo lavorare tutti sodo. Ha un intero elenco in cucina e ce lo legge.»

«Sì» disse Ciel a bassa voce. «Siamo molto fortunati, no? Una meraviglia di un maggiordomo.»

Alzò lo sguardo su Finny. E non sapeva quale espressione avesse il suo viso, ma gli occhi di Finny furono improvvisamente spalancati e luminosi come uno zaffiro e lasciò cadere le forbici da potatura rumorosamente sul sentiero di mattoni rossi.

«Signorino» disse. «Oh, siete ferito...»

Ciel trasalì. Le braccia del giardiniere erano strette intorno al suo collo.

«No, sto maledettamente bene...»

Finny si azzuffò sul gradino accanto a lui ma non allentò il suo abbraccio.

«Avete pianto.»

«No» disse Ciel nella manica di Finny. «Non essere stupido.» Ma lì fuori faceva freddo e ovviamente il suo naso sarebbe stato rosso e umido. Ovviamente i suoi occhi sarebbero stati arrossati. Quel vento.

«C'è qualcosa che non va? Se qualcosa non va, dovete dirmelo. Posso aiutare?»

Ciel non rispose nemmeno. Sentì la mano di Finny sulla schiena, una goffa carezza. Abbastanza forte da tirare fuori un giovane albero dalle radici, quel ragazzo biondo come il grano d'estate che era solo un rametto di un albero lui stesso. Ma non poteva aiutarlo.

«Posso chiedere al signor Tanaka. Posso chiedere al signor Sebastian. Avete bisogno-»

«No» disse Ciel. «Non ho bisogno.»

«Va bene» rispose con cautela. «C'è qualcosa che non va, però.» Il ginocchio di Finny sbatté contro il suo.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi. Quanto era diverso Finny. Forte, ma non forte come lo era Sebastian, era impetuoso come il vento. Non come Sebastian, come un coltello così affilato che non ci si accorgeva nemmeno di sanguinare.

La camicia di lino di Finny odorava di fieno. Stringeva troppo forte e respirava troppo forte ma non era così male come Ciel si aspettava.

Era molto caldo.

La testa di Ciel era pesante. La lasciò riposare sulla spalla di Finny e per un momento ascoltarono la folata di vento tra i tigli spogli.

Poi sospirò. «Va bene» disse seccamente. Avvolto nella spalla di Finny. «Sto bene, puoi lasciarmi andare.»

Sentì Finny stringerlo ancora una volta prima che il giardiniere si sedesse.

«Siete sicuro?» Finny si stava dando dei colpetti sulle tasche. «Penso di avere un fazzoletto nella mia...»

«No» disse Ciel. Si asciugò il naso con il polsino spiegazzato della camicia. «Sto bene. Veramente. Probabilmente hai del lavoro da fare.»

Finny però non colse il suggerimento. Stava scuotendo la testa. «Non dovreste essere qui in giardino tutto solo.»

Il primo pensiero di Ciel era stato di dire che non era solo. Non lo era mai, davvero. Il demone non era mai più di una parola di distanza. Sempre presente come un'ombra, come un'ombra che si estendeva per metà del mondo. Ma non era la stessa cosa. E poi Ciel avrebbe voluto dire che era sempre solo. Tuttavia, non stava cercando la pietà di nessuno.

«Dovrò tornare presto dentro» disse. Rabbrividì.

Finny inclinò il viso verso il cielo grigio e coperto di nuvole. «Avete avuto l'idea giusta, signorino. Avevate bisogno di un po' d'aria fresca.» Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, il vento gli fece sparpagliare i capelli color del sole sul viso. «Non è giusto stare dentro tutto il tempo.»

Quando si voltò a guardare Ciel, il suo viso luminoso aveva una serietà insolita. «Non vi stancate? Rimanere bloccato in casa? Non lo sopporto.» Raccolse le cesoie e se le infilò sotto il braccio. «Preferirei essere fuori, pioggia o sole o addirittura neve. Voi no? È come una prigione, essere dentro.»

Come una prigione, sì. Come una gabbia. Ma non era la casa la gabbia. Non era nemmeno l'anello dei Phantomhive a penetrare gelidamente nella pelle di Ciel. Era qualcos'altro. Era un dolore nel suo occhio marchiato. Nella sua testa, nel suo petto.

«Avete bisogno di una tazza di tè, signorino.» Finny sorrise. «E sedervi dove è tranquillo e caldo. Non ce n'è molto qui fuori, però, stareste meglio nella veranda dove ci sono tutti i bei fiori. Fa caldo lì.»

Finny non sapeva niente, ovviamente. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare il pantano delle responsabilità di Ciel. I suoi pensieri, le sue paure e gli incubi. Ma Ciel guardò la camicia di lino bianco del giardiniere scomparire dietro le siepi scure dell'inverno e si morse le labbra insensibili.

Alla fine avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, e lo fece. Le sue ginocchia nude erano rigide. Si voltò di nuovo verso il grigio incombente della sua casa e la sua lunga ombra sul roseto addormentato.

Finny non sapeva niente, ma a volte sembrava che sapesse più di tutti loro.

*****

«Che cosa ha fatto il signorino adesso?» Il sospiro di Bard fu come una raffica di vento. «Voleva altri biscotti?»

Sebastian non si guardò intorno. «No.» Lasciò cadere il coltello e raccolse il grasso di maiale tritato in un mucchio luccicante nella ciotola.

«Ho solo pensato che il problema fosse qualcosa, tutto qui.»

«No» disse di nuovo Sebastian. No. Nulla. Il signorino non aveva rotto niente. E aveva avuto solo una richiesta.

 _Sdraiati._ Di tutti i piccoli pezzi perniciosi di merda assoluta-

Il demone raccolse di nuovo il coltello e si mise a tagliare a cubetti, un rapido scorrimento della sua lama. Facendola passare attraverso la fetta di grasso.

Naturalmente era stato trattato peggio. Da altri padroni. E gli era anche piaciuto. C'erano state cose, una volta. Un'altra forma, un'altra epoca. Chiodi nella sua carne. Fruste annodate che si trascinavano lungo la schiena. Scorpioni sulla sua pelle.

Ma quello era diverso, ed era esasperante che non riuscisse nemmeno a trovarne il motivo.

Era accaduto quasi esattamente quello che voleva.

Il corpo del suo padrone. Le manine tese premute sul petto di Sebastian. Il calore di quelle gambe nude, il fastidioso assestamento del morbido sedere del ragazzo. E quando si era spinto sul suo membro...

Il demone chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò al freddo bancone di marmo.

Quel ragazzo. Era stato così imperioso. Così freddo. Ed era quello, il suo senso di legittimazione? Come se quello fosse stato perfettamente ragionevole. Ordinare al suo servo di sdraiarsi sul pavimento della biblioteca e scoparsi in silenzio. Come se il suo piccolo membro non fosse stato luminoso e rigido come una bandiera mentre cercava di possedere il corpo del suo demone.

Non fu nemmeno una consolazione aver fatto venire il ragazzo; quello era quasi prevedibile, quella sciocca piccola cosa non aveva il minimo autocontrollo. Inseguiva il suo piacere come un gatto con una farfalla. No, era più di quello: aveva teso la mano per chiederlo. Non poteva negarlo a se stesso. Non avrebbe potuto stuzzicarsi sull'orlo della soddisfazione, dove il bisogno acuto avrebbe solo rafforzato l'eventuale rilascio; era stato troppo veloce. Troppo brusco. Per quale altro motivo avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere?

Il ragazzo non era nemmeno riuscito a prendere più dell'estremità. La larghezza era stata più che sufficiente per lui. Gli aveva fatto male, Sebastian aveva annusato il dolore... il forte odore di ammoniaca sulla pelle del suo padrone.

Ed era stato abbastanza doloroso anche per Sebastian, il forte trascinamento di quel buco stretto sulla delicata punta del suo membro. Il lento gocciolamento del liquido della sua frustrazione non era ancora abbastanza per alleviare la brusca stretta nel calore del ragazzo.

Oh, l'idiozia.

L'idiozia. Il coraggio. L'arroganza.

«Ehi.» Bard lo stava ancora osservando, con gli occhi spalancati. Accigliato. «Stai bene?» La voce dell'uomo era lenta per la preoccupazione. «Sei stato preoccupato questa settimana. So che non siamo i migliori in questo, nelle cene e in tutto il resto, ma ce la possiamo fare. Se hai bisogno che io faccia qualcos'altro, posso fare un tentativo. Finny ha quasi finito i giardini, ma se vuoi che qualcuno lavori su...»

«La cena del padrone è l'ultima delle mie preoccupazioni.» Sebastian lo disse bruscamente. E anche onestamente.

«Nessuno può biasimarti se fai una pausa.» L'uomo scosse la testa. «Lavori più duramente di tutti noi. Vai, posso finire io qui.»

Sebastian guardò il grasso di maiale paffuto e ceroso, sodo e biancastro. La sua lucentezza sul coltello.

 _Vai._ Andare dove? Non aveva alcun senso. Di sopra? Nelle sue stanze spoglie, con il profumo della polvere e della quercia, con lo scricchiolio delle assi del pavimento nel vento. Mordendosi la lingua fino a farla sanguinare e scoparsi amaramente il pugno.

Non aveva tempo. Era solo autocommiserazione. Ci sarebbe stato abbastanza tempo per quello quando la casa sarebbe stata silenziosa.

«Sto bene» disse. «Sono sicuro che qualunque cosa stesse infastidendo il signorino è del tutto finita.»

Ma Sebastian lo sapeva già.

Era rimasto sconcertato. Era stato anticipato. Ed era già finita.

Ed era solo l'inizio.

Il conte non chiamò per il tè quella mattina.

Però uscì in giardino; il demone lo sentì. Poteva annusarlo. Si fermò mentre stava inamidando la biancheria per alzare la testa e ascoltare i piccoli tacchi di legno sui gradini d'ingresso. Sul vialetto di ghiaia, sui sentieri del giardino.

Aveva parlato con Finny ma Sebastian era riuscito a malapena a coglierlo, non con Mey-Rin che gli chiedeva della differenza tra il damasco belga e il lino irlandese, e quando ci fu di nuovo il beato silenzio, il conte era sulla via del ritorno in casa.

Sebastian non vide il suo padrone fino all'ora di pranzo.

In modo molto appropriato, il ragazzo si sedette a capo del grande tavolo da pranzo vuoto. Il suo mento appuntito era alto. Le sue guance pallide erano ancora arrossate per il vento gelido all'esterno.

Sebastian riempì il bicchiere e versò il brodo.

Il conte lo aveva pianificato? Per quanto?

Perché il ragazzo non era impulsivo. Pesava le cose, le provava. Nel momento in cui mostrava un'azione, quella che era già stata fissata saldamente nella sua mente. Il che rese solo ancora peggiore il fatto che Sebastian non l'avesse previsto.

Oh, quel ragazzo. Chiese un cucchiaio da minestra pulito. Chiese, con quella voce alta e pulita, _e hai spolverato tutti i lampadari? Quelli di cristallo? Anche nella sala da ballo?_

Il demone servì la trota in camicia e versò la salsa al dragoncello. Rispose alle domande.

Lui stesso non aveva un piano.

Ci aveva provato ed era stato anticipato. Aveva provato d'impulso e per un breve periodo aveva persino funzionato; il ragazzo gli aveva preso il membro, no? A malincuore nella sua bocca.

Ma adesso il signorino era diffidente

Quella lama sarebbe stata più facile da ingoiare se ci fosse stato anche il minimo dubbio nella voce del conte. Nei suoi modi e nel suo sguardo. Ma non c'era.

Il ragazzo sembrava soddisfatto delle sue azioni; intrepido. Senza vergogna.

Ed era quello che Sebastian aveva voluto sapere.

Non del tutto _insensibile,_ però... le piccole mani del suo padrone avevano le nocche bianche quando si era alzato dalla sedia. Sebastian sapeva che il suo padrone era a disagio. Fisicamente, se non mentalmente.

Moralmente? Si chiese Sebastian mentre tornava in cucina. Alla cucina, al lavoro e alla giornata infinita.

E come avrebbe voluto poter porre la domanda.

_Avete scopato un empio demone, signore. Come vi ha fatto sentire?_

Se le cose fossero andate diversamente, avrebbe potuto chiederglielo in biblioteca dopo ciò che era successo. Se avesse tenuto la piccola cosa calda contro di lui e avesse leccato quel morbido mento. _Come vi ha fatto sentire?_

Le cose non erano andate diversamente. Il conte se ne era assicurato.

E anche Sebastian era stato disposto a essere gentile con lui.

Non c'era soddisfazione.

Solo un'ombra, più tardi.

Molto tempo dopo, un assaggio all'ora del bagno, quando il ragazzo si sarebbe spogliato, ovviamente non se ne sarebbe mai stancato, e se era fortunato, avrebbe sentito il piccolo grugnito di piacere quando il ragazzo immergeva le dita dei piedi gelati nella vasca in attesa.

Ma quella sera il suono fu diverso. Ovattato. E Sebastian vide la tensione intorno agli occhi del ragazzo quando si immerse nell'acqua fumante.

Il demone non nascose il suo sorriso.

Ma il ragazzo non lo stava guardando comunque.

Il demone aspettò finché successivamente non asciugò il suo padrone. Finché non gli sistemò la camicia da notte pulita sul corpicino arrossato e si inginocchiò pensieroso.

E poi tirò fuori la piccola bottiglietta blu con la sua ordinata etichetta stampata e la porse al suo padrone, uno zaffiro scintillante nel palmo della mano guantata.

Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte come se fosse stato un ragno. «Che cos'è?»

«Olio di calendula.»

«Non ho bisogno di niente.»

«Bene.» Sebastian mosse le spalle in qualcosa che poteva essere presa come un'alzata di spalle. «Dovete sicuramente essere a disagio, signore.»

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto spiegare. Il ragazzo prese la bottiglia, la girò lentamente e capì. Il suo viso appuntito arrossì e si increspò per l'irritazione.

Sebastian continuò senza intoppi. «Dovete trattare il vostro corpo con grande considerazione, signore. Non posso impedirvi di ferirvi; posso solo dare consigli.»

«Non necessari.» Il suo padrone quasi inghiottì le parole. Era furiosamente rosa.

«La vostra impulsività ha una qualità giovanile che deve essere lodata, ovviamente. Ma devo sottolineare che ci sono molti modi migliori per fare una cosa del genere.»

«Non te l'ho chiesto.»

«Se lo aveste fatto» disse Sebastian, «sarei stato in grado di aiutarvi. Se voi-»

«Ma non l'ho fatto. Si.» Il ragazzo chiuse il pugno intorno alla bottiglietta, infilò entrambe le mani dietro la schiena e rimase lì impeccabile e orgoglioso come se fosse vestito in pompa magna.

Il demone lo guardò con acutezza. E continuò. «Se avete intenzione di impegnarvi in tali attività, potreste desiderare di applicare una certa lungimiranza la prossima volta. E poi una dovuta attenzione. Quando-»

«Non succederà mai più.»

Sebastian guardò gli occhi limpidi del suo padrone. Il loro stanco restringersi. Il ragazzo non era vincolato dalle stesse regole di lui; era solo al demone a cui era proibito mentire. Ma non pensava che il suo padrone stesse mentendo.

Aveva paura che non stesse mentendo.

«Forse no.» Sebastian sentì il lento brivido di calore lungo il collo. E quello era ciò che era accaduto lasciando che il ragazzo andasse troppo oltre. Quella indicibile arroganza e quella strana distanza. Il suo padrone aveva desideri. Aveva agito in loro funzione ed era ancora loro schiavo. Se il bambino si fosse solo permesso di essere sedotto...

«Forse no» disse di nuovo Sebastian. Molto piacevolmente. «Era chiaramente troppo da gestire per il mio signore.»

«Calendula.» La voce del conte era sprezzante. «Cosa ti aspetti che faccia con questo?» Ma c'era una luce interrogativa nei suoi occhi mentre alzava lo sguardo dall'etichetta.

Naturalmente, non importava quanto forte spingesse via il suo cane, la piccola cosa indifesa aveva ancora bisogno di un servitore.

Se solo Sebastian si fosse permesso di accontentarsi di quello...

«Applicazione topica, signorino.» Compose dolcemente il viso. «A tutte le aree di disagio. Per diversi giorni, credo, non può essere stata una bella esperienza. Immergete le dita nell'olio e-»

«Sì» disse bruscamente il ragazzo. «So cosa significa _topico._ »

«Avrete bisogno di assistenza, signore?» Sebastian glielo chiese con attenzione. Puntualizzando.

«Non essere stupido.» Il ragazzo era arrossito con rabbia. «Posso occuparmene io stesso.»

Il demone si schiarì la gola. Immaginando lo scivolamento di quelle piccole dita calde nell'olio, che premevano contro il calore del suo piccolo buco.

«Vorrei guardare, signore.» Sapeva quale sarebbe stata la risposta. Ne valse la pena, però. Anche a suggerirlo. Per mettere il pensiero nella sua testa.

«Esci» disse il ragazzo. «Tu, _cosa._ »

Sebastian andò.

*****

Giovedì passò.

Erano occupati. Ciel era impegnato. Non parlò molto al suo maggiordomo.

E Sebastian non aveva ancora reagito.

La creatura era stata punita come un cane. Ciel sperava che avesse capito.

E lo fece, dovette... L'orgoglio di Sebastian era una strana cosa liquida, che si fletteva e si riformava. Sensibile, però. Tremando al tocco come una di quelle terribili creature amorfe trascinate fuori dal cuore nero degli oceani.

C'era sempre stato qualcosa di troppo volubile in lui.

Quello però era molto diverso. Quello era rigido. Impeccabile.

Ciel non era abituato a quello, la moderazione di Sebastian. Il maggiordomo era pulito e perfetto, scheggiato d'avorio, dipinto con l'inchiostro. Non aveva alcun pensiero. Era solo un automa. Cera dipinta come quella di Madame Tussaud.

Ciel sospirò, spingendo via la sua tazza di tè vuota nella pausa tra la scansione delle pagine finanziarie del Times e l'inizio dei suoi compiti di greco; le sue spalle erano rigide. L'intera giornata era stata una collina da scalare. E un'altra era in attesa alla sua fine.

La banalità, l'assoluta vacuità di quelle cose, quel tè. La sua scrivania.

Era stanco di pensare perciò decise di non farlo.

Ma era più dura di quanto si fosse aspettato, chiudere la porta della sua mente e cercare di concentrarsi, e inoltre riusciva a malapena rilassarsi; aveva un assassinio da pianificare. Molto probabilmente il suo stesso assassinio. Ma i suoi pensieri erano terribilmente ribelli.

Ed eccolo lì, a pensare di nuovo a Sebastian.

Non si era aspettato che il demone fosse stato contento della sua decisione in biblioteca il giorno prima. Era stata una sorta di vendetta: era un altro tipo di collare. Ma era stato soprattutto per se stesso. Bisogno e curiosità. Voleva sapere come si sarebbe sentito, con il corpo del demone sotto di lui. Dentro di lui. E ora lo sapeva. Aveva fatto troppo male. L'olio di calendula aveva aiutato. Aveva aiutato per alcune cose. Aveva mal di testa.

Ed eccolo lì, ancora a pensare.

Sebastian non aveva ancora reagito.

Ciel aveva sempre immaginato di essere più paziente della bestia che lo serviva. Era sempre stato più istinto che ragione dal momento in cui era uscito dall'oscurità per servirlo. E si erano confrontati l'un l'altro da pari a pari, quindi, quando si erano seduti a discutere il loro contratto nel sangue, violenza e puzza di morte nella chiesa in rovina. Le rovine di tutto. Quando Sebastian si era seduto di fronte a lui e gli aveva parlato in modo pacato. Gambe incrociate, abbastanza rilassate. Nessun titolo onorifico, solo una terribile lucente prontezza che abbagliava anche se disgustava.

_Nessuno stipula un contratto dal quale rischia solo di perdere qualcosa._

E Sebastian aveva perso qualcosa, no? Doveva sentirsi come se fosse stato così. Altrimenti non aveva senso.

Ciel sapeva però che sapore aveva la vittoria. E non era quello.

Spinse indietro la sedia, sentendo il trascinamento del suo peso sul tappeto scuro, e lasciò lo studio. Stava scendendo in salotto quando trovò Sebastian e la servitù nel corridoio, che arrotolavano i tappeti. Lucidando i pavimenti in parquet di legno.

«Ah, signorino.» Sebastian era piegato sui suoi appunti. «Potreste voler prendere le scale giù per l'ala est.»

Ciel si fermò, incrociando le braccia. «Sta andando tutto secondo i piani?»

«Credo di sì, signore.» Il maggiordomo stava controllando qualcosa dalla sua lista. «Tutti hanno dimostrato una notevole diligenza, tutto considerato.»

Almeno era già qualcosa. Il maggiordomo si sarebbe comportato bene di fronte agli altri. Si poteva fare affidamento su di lui per quello. In qualche modo era più facile parlargli lì, davanti agli altri. Il maggiordomo era solo un maggiordomo. Avevano una certa comprensione.

E Sebastian era costretto a essere una cosa davanti a loro, la _loro_ cosa, il loro capo maggiordomo, e lui era obbediente. Era più semplice parlargli in quel modo.

«Le note RSVP sono tutte rientrate, non è vero?» Ciel sapeva di sì. Fu un sollievo essere lì, sentendosi normale.

«Si signore. Il signor Keane è stato l'ultimo a confermarlo, ma alla fine l'ha fatto. Gente di teatro, _tsk_ ; sono proprio il diavolo da organizzare.»

Elenchi, piani. Molto efficienti, tutti, e tutto era programmato.

«E le scuderie saranno attrezzate per accogliere i cavalli in più?»

«Certo, mio signore. Siamo abbastanza preparati. Davvero.» I bei occhi granato di Sebastian erano luminosi. «Quando mai vi ho deluso, signore?»

Ciel avrebbe voluto rispondere. Ma il maggiordomo si era voltato e stava scuotendo la testa verso Bard. «Non così, porta il rotolo tra di voi. Longitudinalmente. Come un corpo. Sì, meglio...»

Ciel si schiarì la gola, richiamando di nuovo su di lui l'attenzione del maggiordomo. «Tutto ciò che è in nostro potere, comunque. Finny ha detto che la pioggia si diraderà.»

«A quanto pare, mio signore. Sarebbe meglio se non lo facesse.»

«Esattamente.» Ciel si morse il labbro. «Ed è in nostro potere?»

«Povero me, signore. State chiedendo ai vostri servi di controllare il tempo, adesso?» Il sorriso di Sebastian era ampio e ripugnante.

E Bard sorrise di rimando da sopra la spalla mentre percorreva il corridoio, trascinandosi dietro il tappeto arrotolato con Mey-Rin. «Sebastian è bravo» disse «ma anche lui ha i suoi limiti.» Probabilmente. Ciel aggrottò la fronte. La maggior parte delle persone li avevano. Non era nemmeno sicuro di aver trovato quelli di Sebastian, ancora.

«Se volete controllare i menu, mio signore.» Sebastian tese le pagine ben scritte. E Ciel conosceva quella scrittura, la scrittura del suo maggiordomo, i rapidi gesti fermi con i loro cerchi sottili.

_Zuppa di Piselli alla Menta._

_Cosciotto di Agnello Arrosto._

_Gelatina di Mele e Rosmarino._

_Carote e Rape._

Abbassò la pagina. «Questo sembra a posto» disse. «È il solito genere di cose, non è vero?»

«Abbastanza normale, secondo il libro.» Sebastian tirò su col naso, pensieroso. «La padrona di casa di solito organizzava i programmi dei pasti insieme al suo staff di cucina. In qualità di capofamiglia, è necessario consultare la vostra opinione. So quanto sia importante per voi padroneggiare ogni dettaglio di un piano, signore.»

Gli occhi del maggiordomo erano freddi e insolenti.

Ciel aggrottò la fronte. Ovviamente era importante. L'unica altra opzione sarebbe stata quella di lasciare tutto al suo maggiordomo, e nessuno sano di mente avrebbe guardato quella creatura compiaciuta e attenta e si sarebbe fidato di essa con i suoi stratagemmi.

Provò di nuovo a leggere l'elenco. Voltò pagina.

_Quattro casse di champagne._

_Due casse di claret misto._

_Una dozzina di bottiglie di porto._

_Una dozzina di bottiglie di sherry spagnolo._

«Sembra tutto a posto» disse. Non aveva la più pallida idea di quanto avrebbe potuto bere una manciata di adulti annoiati. «Non ci sono problemi?»

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto tornare al lavoro. Ma quello, lui e il suo maggiordomo in piedi nei corridoi, né di qua ne di là, e Bard che aspettava in cima alle scale... come solitamente era una volta. Semplice.

«Solo il fagiano, signorino.»

Ciel si strofinò l'attaccatura del naso. «Il fagiano?»

«Una tenuta normalmente avrebbe una scorta di selvaggina nella dispensa in questo periodo dell'anno. Ma ci penso io, signore.» Sebastian si inchinò. «La caccia alla selvaggina è una specie di passatempo per me.»

«Hmph. Puoi occupartene?» Ciel lo guardò bruscamente. L'immacolato profilo del viso della creatura, gli angoli affilati dei bordi del suo colletto.

«Mio signore.» Il demone inclinò la sua testa liscia. «Vi fidate che me ne occupi io?»

Ciel distolse lo sguardo.

Non c'era modo di aggirarlo. Dovevano lavorare insieme, dopotutto.

«Va bene» disse. «In caso di problemi me lo farai sapere immediatamente. Eventuali problemi con qualsiasi cosa.»

Perché non si fidava della bestia, ovviamente. Non si fidava che facesse il suo lavoro senza stravolgere le cose in qualche modo.

Ma non poteva fare tutto da solo. Era estenuante. Era esausto. Voleva appoggiare la testa sulla pesante scrivania e dormire.

«Sì, mio signore» disse il demone.

*****

Forse era stato sorpreso a fissarlo. Era quello che aveva spinto il suo padrone a farlo? Dopo il silenzio infinito della cena, il silenzio traboccante dell'ora del bagno.

Nel silenzio scoppiettante della camera da letto calda e buia, mentre Sebastian aiutò il suo padrone a mettersi la camicia da notte, il lino morbido dolce di lavanda.

Il ragazzo si era tolto di nuovo la camicia da notte.

«Vieni qui» disse. «Più vicino, cane.»

E forse il suo padrone l'aveva progettato; e sì, era molto probabile. Raramente agiva d'impulso. Quelle cose avevano radici profonde, fiorivano lentamente. Come il più insidioso dei fiori.

In ogni caso, il ragazzo aveva un'idea. Qualcosa che voleva.

Sebastian si inginocchiò più vicino. Guardò la sua espressione. Quella era la cosa più sicura da fare: non poteva sapere cosa il bambino non volesse finché non era sicuro di quello che voleva. La reazione poteva aspettare.

«Vuoi qualcosa?» Il ragazzo parlò con amarezza. Tese entrambe le manine e le sue unghie erano affilate nei capelli di Sebastian. Ciel gli stava avvicinando la testa al petto nudo, come se fosse un cane.

«Non l'avrai, lo sai» disse tranquillamente vicino alla sua guancia. «Non otterrai nulla di ciò che vuoi da me.»

Sebastian respirò il profumo della pelle del ragazzo, ancora arrossata dal bagno.

Le mani calde gli spinsero di nuovo via le spalle.

E poi fu liquidato. Il demone si sfiorò i palmi guantati.

«No» disse il ragazzo «rimarrai a guardare.»

Il piccolo signore lo sapeva. Si era reso conto.

Le dita del ragazzo erano sottili, delicate. Con la punta rosea. Serrate strette intorno al suo stesso membro.

Sebastian sapeva che il suo padrone bruciava per quello. Rabbrividendo per il bisogno di spingere il suo membro nella bocca del suo servo.

Ma il ragazzo non l'avrebbe fatto. Non aveva nemmeno intenzione di dare a Sebastian un assaggio del suo corpo.

«Non ho bisogno di te.» Quella fragile vocina era sospesa nell'ombra della camera da letto. «Non ti voglio.»

Non era vero. Il demone lo sapeva. E saperlo avrebbe dovuto essere abbastanza, ma la realizzazione non alleviò il ruggito nella testa di Sebastian.

Il ragazzo lo stava guardando. Sapeva quello che stava facendo. Sapeva esattamente cosa stava facendo al suo servitore e la spina dorsale di Sebastian sembrava prendere fuoco. C'era stato un tempo in cui il bambino ne era quasi ignaro, così egocentrico nel proprio piacere o nella propria umiliazione da non essere a conoscenza del tormento di Sebastian.

Se l'era chiesto il giorno prima, quando il ragazzo aveva dato l'ordine in biblioteca.

_Sdraiati._

Ma quello era intenzionale.

Doveva esserci una certa soddisfazione in quello. Il suo padrone aveva bisogno di lui lì. Aveva bisogno del suo sguardo, della sua presenza. Il ragazzo sbocciò sotto il suo sguardo, un fiore velenoso. Profumato a mezzanotte per gli occhi di nessuno tranne i suoi.

Ma a Sebastian non sarebbe stato permesso di avvicinarsi.

«Dimmi cosa vuoi.» Il disprezzo era netto nei lineamenti del ragazzo, nella curva della sua bocca morbida. Paffuta e arricciata come un bocciolo di rosa. «Dimmi cosa vuoi, Sebastian.»

_Le mie mani bagnate del vostro sangue. Il mio cazzo bagnato nella vostra bocca._

Era quello che voleva il bambino, però. Voleva vedere la rabbia del suo demone.

E di solito Sebastian lo accontentava. Ma questo era diverso. Non sapeva nemmeno se avrebbe funzionato. Sarebbe bastata la paura? Perché avrebbe potuto spaventare il bambino. Poteva scoprire i denti e ricordare al suo padrone quello che era.

Non sarebbe stato altro che il ringhio impotente di una cosa in gabbia.

Non ne valeva la pena.

Era quasi sicuro della vittoria quando aveva preso la bocca del ragazzo in ufficio. Le morbide labbra del conte aperte per il membro del suo servo, la lingua tremante che calda succhiava sulla sua pelle.

E il ragazzo aveva preso il dito di Sebastian così dolcemente. Nella carrozza, in quella stessa camera da letto.

Il demone fece scorrere la lingua sui denti affilati, senza fiato. Oh, ne era stato così sicuro.

Troppo sicuro.

Come faceva una vittoria a scivolare tra le dita? Come il respiro su un vetro, svanito. Come fumo nell'aria silenziosa. Questo era più difficile dell'azione e della decisione. Questo era difficile.

Era stanco di fingere.

«Sebastian.» lo ammonì. Quella parola, quel nome.

Bruciava attraverso il sigillo del demone.

Ringhiò.

Dolcemente, ma iniziò in profondità nel suo petto e si sollevò finché non poté sentire il pulsare attraverso la sua pelle. Lo scuotimento dei candelabri sul comodino.

Il suo padrone lo stava guardando con occhi tesi e si chiese se anche il ragazzo potesse sentirlo.

«Vi ho marchiato, signore.» Sebastian mantenne la voce controllata. «Vi possiedo.»

«Non ancora.» Il ragazzo stava tremando, nudo. I suoi occhi brillarono nella stanza buia. Trionfante. «Non mi possiedi ancora.»

Sebastian sentì la sua pelle incresparsi come acqua inquieta. Sapeva che le ombre si agitavano intorno a lui. Poteva vederlo senza vedere, poteva vederlo dal calore del viso del ragazzo. Lo spalancamento di quegli occhi chiari e strani. Il suo padrone aveva ancora paura di lui.

«Non toccarmi.» Il ragazzo si strozzò. La mano gli tremava sul corpo, le guance arrossate. «Dimmi quello che vuoi.»

Il demone inspirò lentamente. E quando parlò fu quasi un sospiro.

«Mio signore» disse «non c'è parte di voi che non voglia spezzare.»

Ciel chiuse gli occhi quando venne. Le sue ciglia sbatterono. Morbide come ali sulle sue guance accaldate. Gemette.

Sebastian non si mosse. Respirò solo la freschezza del profumo del ragazzo, guardandone il liquido scivolare lungo la coscia del suo padrone.

Naturalmente era orgoglioso. Ma aveva fame. Era troppo affamato quella sera.

«Mio signore» disse. «Posso-»

«Puoi andare» disse il ragazzo. Senza fiato. Il suo petto stretto si stava sollevando. «Non ho più bisogno di te.» Si chinò per asciugarsi la gamba con la camicia da notte spiegazzata.

Sebastian si alzò lentamente e la rigidità gli faceva male alle ossa.

Si sentiva stanco.

Quel contenitore era ancora nuovo, quella forma mortale pulita che aveva scelto, che ancora pompava con sangue sacrificale. Ma quando si alzò e controllò il fuoco, quando prese il candelabro vacillante e ascoltò il tramestio del ragazzo che si arrampicava sotto le sue coperte, il demone si sentì vecchio così come lo era veramente.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che quello potesse essere il loro stallo. Così vicino, e il profumo del corpicino affamato del suo padrone ancora dolce nelle sue narici.

Chiuse la porta, quasi in silenzio.

E sibilò nei corridoi vuoti della casa del suo padrone, per niente silenziosamente.

Sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

*****

Non era lo stesso.

Non era lo _stesso._

Ciel masticò l'angolo della federa. Non sapeva quanto a lungo era rimasto sdraiato lì, ma il fresco tessuto ora era inzuppato, sfilacciato contro la sua lingua. Sapeva di amido e lavanda.

Che spreco totale di un giovedì.

A meno che non fosse stato venerdì. Ma non lo era. Non che fosse stato a conoscenza di-

E lui non lo sapeva nemmeno. Era stato stupido.

Quella sera c'era stato un pan di spagna ai lamponi per dessert. Con crema alla vaniglia. Non l'aveva nemmeno mangiato.

Ciel rigirò il cuscino sbuffando.

Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Sebastian lo baciasse. Quando la bestia aveva provato, notti e notti prima. Ma Sebastian era stato compiaciuto, insopportabile e avrebbe preferito morire-

Forse avrebbe dovuto provare a farlo lui mentre aveva il demone al collare. Avrebbe potuto, inginocchiandosi nel suo grembo.

Ciel iniziò ad accarezzarsi. Leggermente, dolorante. E quello una volta gli bastava. La sua stessa mano. I suoi pensieri. Era umiliante aver bisogno di più, aver bisogno di qualcun altro.

E di aver bisogno di Sebastian, tra tutte le persone.

Ci aveva già provato, no? Non avrebbe dovuto averne ancora bisogno.

Aveva visto quello che avevano visto gli altri. Sapeva che il suo servo era bello, qualsiasi sciocco poteva vederlo. E sarebbe stato odioso se il demone avesse pensato che Ciel lo desiderasse per la sua bellezza, come se fosse stato sciocco come gli altri.

Forse era meglio della verità, però. Ciel si morse il labbro. Se il demone avesse saputo che era per tutto tranne che per la sua bellezza...

Per i suoi occhi, disumani. E per la sua voce tagliente. E la sua ombra, nera come l'inchiostro sulle rovine di pietra, sui corpi smembrati, su tutto ciò che si erano lasciati dietro.

E oh, era bellissimo.

Ciel inspirò bruscamente.

_Sebastian._

*****

Il demone sospirò. Alzò gli occhi dal libro mastro sulla scrivania davanti a lui.

Il signorino stava chiamando.

_Sebastian._

Sospirò di nuovo, pesantemente, battendo la penna sulla pagina. Era nell'ufficio del sovrintendente, nel silenzio dorato della lampada accanto alla cucina principale. Era tardi. L'orologio diceva che era tardi.

_Sebastian._

Oh, quel ragazzo. I suoi sogni. I suoi _sogni._ E Sebastian avrebbe trovato il suo padrone raggomitolato nel letto in ombra, caldo, umido e macchiato di lacrime, che singhiozzava per qualcosa che il demone non gli avrebbe mai dato.

Anche se Sebastian fosse andato fin lassù e la sua richiesta fosse stata solo del latte caldo, beh. Il suo padrone avrebbe potuto ottenere qualcosa di cui non aveva tenuto conto.

_Sebastian._

Sottilmente, disperato. Il bambino era probabilmente caduto dal letto e si era nascosto sotto di esso.

_Ah, S-Sebastian..._

Quello suonava molto diverso. Il demone posò la penna. Era il suo padrone... Non poteva esserlo.

Sebastian deglutì, lentamente, sentendo la pressione del calore densa in gola.

Il ragazzo sapeva che il suo servo stava ascoltando? Lo stava di nuovo stuzzicando, affilando gli artigli del suo fedele cane?

Il demone inclinò cautamente la testa nella stanza silenziosa, aspettando.

_Ah. Ah._

Adesso non c'era provocazione nella voce morbida. Quello non era come quei piccoli respiri acuti, l'affilato disprezzo mentre il ragazzo lo guardava affamato.

Sebastian poteva sentire solo il bisogno ora e sapeva che il bambino era perso in se stesso, senza pensare al suo servo che ascoltava.

E in qualche modo quella fu la cosa che lo trafisse. _Quello_ era ciò che si agitava in profondità nel suo corpo e gli rendeva le dita calde all'interno dei guanti. Gli fece spingere indietro la sedia e alzarsi, tenendo il bordo della scrivania. Il demone chiuse gli occhi. Ascoltando.

Ed erano quasi un singhiozzo, i suoni del ragazzo. Il suo nome nella bocca del suo padrone.

Sebastian rabbrividì e premette la mano contro il dolore dell'eccitazione.

Il conte non lo stava chiamando; non sapeva come ciò bruciasse nel corpo del demone. Un ago sotto la sua pelle. Un gancio nella sua carne.

Quella era una delle cose che non avrebbe mai dovuto notare.

Sarebbe andato lassù. Se il suo padrone avesse chiamato ancora una volta. Avrebbe mostrato i denti al ragazzo - sarebbe stato _stupido_ \- e avrebbe visto quel fremito di paura sul viso del suo padrone. Quegli occhi spalancati avrebbero brillato. Sebastian conosceva quello sguardo. Sentiva il fascino involontario anche mentre osservava il corpo mortale del piccolo irrigidirsi come una creatura molle e timida che si congelava, fingendosi morta, prima di rotolare e pisciarsi addosso terrorizzata.

_Sebastian. Ah..._

Il demone spinse indietro la sedia con un grugnito e andò dal suo padrone.

*****

La porta si aprì abbastanza silenziosamente ma Ciel la sentì.

Le sue gambe erano pesanti. Quanto era tardi? Sbatté le palpebre, rotolandosi, e l'umidità della camicia da notte contro le sue cosce era fastidiosamente distinta. La goccia di olio di calendula era nella sua mano mentre contrasse le dita.

Il bagliore solforico di un fiammifero sibilò e lui sbatté le palpebre, seguendo la scia di fiamme verso il candelabro e le mani ferme di Sebastian. Il maggiordomo spense il fiammifero.

«Avete chiamato, signore.»

Ciel strinse le ginocchia. «Non l'ho fatto» disse. «Vattene.» Era accaldato sotto le coperte e non aveva ancora finito.

Sebastian sistemò il candelabro accanto al letto. «Avete chiamato» disse. I suoi occhi allungati erano piatti. Pericolosi. Rimase immobile, inspirando bruscamente.

«Mio signore.» Il suo sospiro era quasi malinconico.

E poi le sue pallide dita guantate brillarono nella stanza buia, tirandosi il colletto, uno strappo alla seta nera annodata.

Sebastian si stava allentando la cravatta.

E lo stomaco di Ciel si annodò, freddo come una pietra.

«Non l'ho fatto» disse. «Puoi andartene.»

«Annotato, mio signore.» Sebastian stava salendo sul letto e Ciel si sedette a metà, tirando le coperte mentre il demone si inginocchiava ai suoi piedi.

«Che diavolo...»

Sebastian gli stava sfilando le coperte. Chinandosi su di lui, con il profondo materasso di piume che sprofondò intorno a Ciel mentre il demone si chinava.

«Mi avete chiamato, però» disse Sebastian. I suoi pugni erano su entrambi i lati dei fianchi di Ciel. Allungò una mano e gli toccò il mento. Gli scivolò intorno alla gola. «Non l'avete fatto?»

«No.» Ciel si ritirò nel cuscino. La sua voce ronzava contro il palmo del demone. «Non toccarmi, come ti permetti-»

«Signorino» disse Sebastian. «Ho potuto sentirvi.»

«Non ti ho chiamato. Non sono responsabile per quello, per quello che dico quando lo faccio...»

«Capisco» disse Sebastian. La sua mano si fermò, contraendosi. «È del tutto possibile, mio signore. La lussuria ha un effetto estinguente sulla funzione logica del cervello.»

«Sì» disse Ciel. Espirò. «Esattamente. Quindi non posso essere responsabile di-»

Soffocò quando la mano di Sebastian si chiuse sulla sua bocca.

Il demone gli stava sorridendo. «Capito» disse. «Grazie signore.»

No. _No._ Il petto di Ciel fece male. Morse la mano di Sebastian. Non era quello che intendeva...

Sebastian ritirò la mano e Ciel gridò.

«Tu _cane._ Questo non è un permesso. Solo perché io-»

Di nuovo la mano gli chiuse la bocca e non riuscì a emettere alcun suono. Solo uno attutito. Si infuriò e Sebastian sospirò contro di lui - così dolce, troppo dolce, _il bastardo,_ e si chinò per parlare contro il suo orecchio.

«Ciò che va bene per il padrone va bene per il servo. Non sono da biasimare, signore; avete aperto la porta.» Le labbra di Sebastian gli sfiorarono l'orecchio. Un respiro. «Io sono semplicemente entrato.»

Ciel cercò di parlare. Provò a muoversi.

«Non fate rumore, signore, o mi sarà richiesto di trattenervi per questo.»

«Non puoi.» Ciel rimase senza fiato quando Sebastian ritirò di nuovo la mano. Ma fu solo un sussurro. Il demone era a cavalcioni su di lui, sorreggendosi con le ginocchia. «Non puoi.»

«Non siete d'accordo con la mia argomentazione, signorino?»

«Il tuo ragionamento-» Ciel era tremante. Ma Sebastian lo stava guardando, senza battere ciglio, abbastanza vicino da permettergli di vedere la pulsazione sopra il colletto alto del maggiordomo. La luce calda che si accendeva negli occhi del suo servo. «Il tuo ragionamento è il peggior tipo di fallacia. Solo-» Si dimenò. «Sofisticheria. Parole.»

«Sì, signore.» Sebastian si appoggiò all'indietro sui talloni e Ciel esalò di nuovo. Sollevato. Liberato.

Era mezzo seduto, le ginocchia ancora bloccate dalle cosce aperte del demone. «Sì?» I suoi respiri erano brevi. «Sei d'accordo?»

«Fallacia» disse Sebastian. «Sì. Ma non mi sarei mai aspettato di vincere questa discussione con il ragionamento.»

Si stava sbottonando i pantaloni.

Il sangue di Ciel era ghiaccio lungo la sua spina dorsale. Non riusciva a respirare. Il demone era pesante sulle sue ginocchia. E caldo. E la sua eccitazione stava premendo contro le sue ginocchia.

«Levati dalle palle» disse.

Sebastian sorrise.

Ciel spinse il petto del demone e lui non fece neanche una piega. Gli stava tirando su la camicia da notte.

«Non osare» disse. Un suono strangolato. «Non osare maledettamente-»

«Signore.» Gli occhi di Sebastian erano duri e afferrò il ginocchio di Ciel. Lo spinse in alto. «Se volete che ascolti, dovete ordinarmi di smetterla.» Si chinò più in basso e i suoi capelli passarono sul viso di Ciel. «Guardatemi direttamente. E ordinatemi di smetterla.»

Ciel guardò gli occhi scuri e affusolati di Sebastian. Pesanti. Affamati.

«Bastardo-»

«Se potete farlo, mio signore... se siete in grado di dirmi che non avete semplicemente chiamato il mio _nome..._ »

«Non ti ho chiamato-»

«E non avete respirato, suppongo. Non vi siete toccato, mio signore? Non avete messo il vostro dito dentro e avete pensato a me?»

Ciel distolse il viso. Le sue mani erano strette a pugno contro il panciotto di Sebastian. «Esci» disse. «Esci, esci-»

«Il mio nome, signore.» Sebastian si chinò contro il suo orecchio. Le gambe di Ciel facevano male, premute contro il suo petto. «L'avete detto?»

Lo sapeva. Lo sapeva già.

Ciel sibilò. « _Sì._ »

E poté sentire le dita di Sebastian tra le sue gambe, che afferravano, cercavano, le punte delle dita guantate fredde che trovavano la sua entrata e spingevano dentro. Strinse i denti.

Cuciture affilate. Rudi dentro di lui. Strillò. Di nuovo la mano di Sebastian, il cotone sulla sua bocca, e la voce, _quella_ voce, calda sulla sua spalla.

«Ancora molle. Oh, signore.» Bruciante mentre le dita si muovevano dentro di lui, ritmiche. Dure. «Mi stavate aspettando?»

Più in profondità, e sentì le dita affondate del demone incurvarsi. «Di più» sussurrò Sebastian. Sottovoce sopra i grugniti soffocati di Ciel, i suoi grugniti e il pungere in gola. Non poteva parlare. «Volevate di più, signorino?»

E poi Ciel poté respirare di nuovo, sbattendo le palpebre, ansimando ancora quando si rese conto che il demone stava per fare _quello._ Non c'era via d'uscita. Iniziò a battersi contro Sebastian.

«Delicatamente, signore.» Le dita del demone lo trafissero. Immergendosi. «O vi farete male.» La mano di Sebastian si aggrovigliò tra i suoi capelli. «Delicatamente, adesso.»

Ma non c'era niente di gentile nel bruciore tra le sue gambe, nella protuberanza delle nocche di Sebastian. Ciel si dimenò contro petto del demone, il suo collo, il suo viso pallido e Sebastian sibilò.

E le sue mani furono sollevate, allungate sopra la sua testa, e Sebastian si mosse contro le sue gambe. Le dita forti si staccarono da lui e rimase senza fiato per gli occhi penetranti del demone che si indurivano e il tocco di qualcosa di caldo, caldo contro il suo buco pungente.

Si raggomitolò, preso dal panico. Lo vedeva tra le ginocchia aperte, tra quelle di Sebastian. Il membro nudo del demone, arrossato dal colore scuro contro il guanto bianco della mano guida di Sebastian. Infiammato, rosso. Un luccichio alla luce delle candele. Grosso come il suo polso

Non riusciva a respirare. «Non puoi-»

«Non posso, signore?» La mano di Sebastian era stretta intorno ai suoi polsi. Il calore gli premette contro, premette contro il suo ingresso.

«Non puoi comportarti come se io lo volessi.»

«No, signore» disse Sebastian. «Non avevo intenzione di farlo.»

«Non-» Ciel era senza fiato. Schietto. Freddo, e sputò le parole. «Non _oseresti._ »

«Mio signore.» Il demone sorrise e aveva i denti molto affilati. «Che cosa stupida da dire.»

Sebastian lo spinse dentro.

Ciel soffocò.

Non poteva muoversi. Ma il demone si stava muovendo, tenendolo premuto contro il letto, tenendogli i polsi e il petto e spingendo più forte; Ciel gemette tra i denti. Le sue orecchie ruggirono. Ed era andato più a fondo di quanto le dita di Sebastian avessero mai toccato dentro di lui, bruciando.

Era meglio.

Era tutto.

Ciel udì i propri singhiozzi, rauchi. Si stava inarcando, inarcando, e non c'era spazio, le ginocchia gli bloccavano il petto e il demone era pesante e non c'era più aria da respirare.

Ciel spinse indietro la testa nel cuscino, fuori di sé.

E gridò. I suoi capelli vennero catturati, tirati indietro. Guardò gli occhi scuri e umidi del demone, le fessure feline. Rosso caldo.

«Guardatemi, signore.» La voce di Sebastian era dolce. Terribile. «Volete fare di me un bugiardo?»

Ciel non poteva rispondere. La sua testa era ancora tenuta ferma.

«Ve l'ho detto, signore. Non è vero?» Il viso di Sebastian era pallido, acuminato. La presa si fece più stretta tra i capelli di Ciel. «Ve l'avevo detto. Ho intenzione di guardarvi negli occhi quando vi prendo.»

E Ciel ne fu trafitto, quello sguardo e quella presa e il respiro di Sebastian attraverso la sua bocca aperta, così vicino, così vicino.

«Avete una voce» disse Sebastian. «Usatela. Ditemi-» la sua voce si spezzò. «Ditemi che non volete che vi scopi, signore.»

Ciel strinse le mani. Lo odiava. Strinse gli occhi. E il demone si spinse più in profondità, odiando soprattutto il fatto che non avesse detto le parole.

La spalla di Sebastian era pesante sulla sua guancia e tremava.

Bruciava. E il peso dei fianchi del demone stava rotolando, spingendo.

Era disteso e piangeva sotto il sussultare del baldacchino.

La sua schiena stava per _spezzarsi_. La mano del demone scivolò sotto di lui, forte contro la sua spina dorsale. Vicino, più vicino, piegato sotto la spinta dei fianchi di Sebastian.

Oh. Oh. Aperto in due, affilato e profondo, il membro dentro di lui tremava. Feroce.

«Lasciate» disse Sebastian, caldo contro il suo orecchio. «Lasciate che vi prenda.»

Ardente. Bruciante. Si lamentò. L'ombra, il brivido e il suo stesso membro tremavano impotenti contro il suo ventre. Chiuse gli occhi. E lasciò che il suo mondo diventasse nero.

E poi le sue viscere furono in fiamme e si irrigidì. Pungeva.

Urlò.

« _Fermati,_ io-»

«Silenzio.»

« _Fermati,_ non posso-»

«Silenzio.»

Si inarcò e gli fece male ed era accecato dalle lacrime, bruciava dentro, stringeva e mordeva e il demone non rallentò al suo dolore, il dolore mentre ansimava e chiudeva gli occhi. E faceva male, ed era troppo profondo dentro di lui, pressante, e il suo corpo si bloccò attorno alla spinta di Sebastian.

Il petto gli faceva male. Non aveva aria per singhiozzare. Le costole gli facevano male per la pressione delle ginocchia, la schiena piegata. Non aveva più suoni. Non importava. Era molto lontano.

«Oh» disse finalmente il demone contro i suoi capelli. Della fusa, profonde. Un grugnito. E Ciel sentì il fremito dentro di sé.

Fece una smorfia.

Le dita di Sebastian si strinsero sotto la sua spina dorsale.

La testa del demone affondò pesantemente sul cuscino accanto alla sua e sentì Sebastian sospirare. La presa sui suoi polsi venne allentata lentamente.

Ciel giaceva immobile. Le sue gambe caddero sul letto mentre il demone si muoveva e si tirava fuori.

Stava tremando. Non mosse le dita insensibili. Era bagnato tra le gambe, un caldo appiccicoso. Bagnato sulla pancia. Doveva essere venuto sul suo petto. Non si ricordava.

Aprì gli occhi per metà.

Sebastian si era inginocchiato all'indietro. Appoggiava i pugni sulle coperte e aveva i capelli scompigliati sugli occhi. Occhi scuri, socchiusi. Non guardò Ciel.

«Ora» disse il maggiordomo. Spinse indietro i capelli lentamente. E si abbottonò i pantaloni, le mani guantate di bianco che scintillavano pallide all'ombra del letto. «Ora» disse di nuovo il maggiordomo, e non era del tutto costante. «Vi avverto, signore. Non chiamatemi più. Non fatelo, a meno che non siate completamente pronto per il mio arrivo.»

Si stirò il colletto e sistemò il materasso di piume mentre si alzava. Ciel chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

L'aria della notte era fresca, ma il suo corpo sembrava fuoco vivo.

«Vi preparerò un bagno, mio signore.»

Sentì il materasso spostarsi quando Sebastian si chinò di nuovo su di lui.

«Signore» disse brevemente.

Ciel non voltò la testa. Non aprì gli occhi dall'oscurità venata di sangue. Ma sussurrò. «Vattene.» Deglutì. «Questo è un ordine.»

Se il demone aveva risposto, era stato solo un sussurro.

Sebastian spense la candela con un respiro netto. Poi la porta si chiuse silenziosamente.

Silenzio. Silenzio e il profumo di carbone del fumo che ancora vagava, penetrante e tenue. Un soffio nell'aria.

Bruciato.

*****

Mancavano tre ore all'alba.

Sebastian aveva cinque pagnotte da cuocere e tre fagiani da spennare e sventrare.

Non fece nessuna di quelle cose.

Andò negli alloggi di servizio e si fece un bagno.

Uno schizzo della pompa della cucina, il secchio che sbatteva. Il lento riscaldamento della caldaia per l'acqua calda, in profondità nella vasca di latta scheggiata - niente rubinetti per il personale, non lì, niente smalto bianco e porcellana immacolata.

Si spogliò, in silenzio. Mise l'orologio da tasca accanto ai gemelli della giacca piegata. Entrò in acqua, agitando appena la superficie, si sedette e appoggiò la fronte contro le ginocchia piegate.

Non c'era tempo per quello, ovviamente. Non c'era mai tempo. Ma era abbastanza certo di esserselo guadagnato.

Gli faceva male la gola. Era stato troppo rumoroso. Non se n'era accorto.

Si sentiva bene. Abbastanza comodo. Si sentiva meglio.

Era stato _molto_ piacevole, quell'ultimo sussulto del corpicino piegato del suo padrone. E il sollievo di essersi riversato dentro di lui... il lento zampillo di velluto. Dolce, finale.

Ma non l'aveva pianificato. Non così. Fottendo il ragazzo affamato, impreparato.

Il ragazzo si era esaurito impotentemente. Con le guance rosse. Piangendo. Trasfigurato, l'arroganza cancellata dal suo viso macchiato, dalle sue piccole gambe. Perfezione.

Quella bocca arrabbiata.

Il demone l'indomani avrebbe avuto bisogno di camminare come se fosse stato sul vetro. Ci sarebbero voluti giorni, settimane di cautela se il ragazzo gli avesse permesso ancora di avvicinarsi.

Sarebbe stato faticoso. Aveva già abbastanza da fare.

Ne valeva la pena?

Il demone prese in considerazione la cosa. Sentì di nuovo la bocca piangente del ragazzo sulla spalla, la soddisfazione del suo corpicino teso. Lo sentì muoversi lungo la sua schiena. Lo sentì incresparsi, i suoi bordi confondersi nell'acqua fumante. Ne valeva la pena. Sì.

L'acqua del bagno era piacevole. In un altro posto, in un'altra occasione, avrebbe potuto quasi dormire quella notte.

Un gioco incerto. Un certo risultato.

Ma anche attraverso il calore lussurioso nelle sue membra, c'era quasi un sapore di rimpianto; e il demone sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi ardenti.

Anche quello era spiegabile.

Naturalmente aveva affrettato la cosa. Se non avesse avuto bisogno di inchiodare gli arti del suo padrone avrebbe potuto guardarlo correttamente, lo scivolamento del suo membro dentro la piccola stretta.

Il ragazzo non aveva nemmeno parlato dopo. Era rimasto in silenzio come una bambola. Delicato, come di cera.

Sebastian premette le nocche in profondità nel dolore dei suoi occhi asciutti. Il pensiero stava come una pietra dietro di essi. Impossibile. Innegabile.

Il demone sapeva di non aver vinto del tutto quella partita.

La sua unica consolazione era che il ragazzo poteva non rendersene conto.


	15. Post

L'orologio suonava le otto; sommesso, melodioso. Sulla scia d'argento del silenzio Ciel sentì la porta della camera da letto chiudersi.

«Buongiorno, signorino.»

Il suo cuore pulsava contro il materasso di piume. Non voltò la faccia dal cuscino.

«Il vostro tè è un Orange Pekoe di Mariage Frères, e la colazione è un biancomangiare al latte con rabarbaro in camicia, signore.»

Ciel poteva sentire la voce, calda, senza fretta, e il fruscio delle pesanti tende di seta.

«C'è molto da fare questa mattina, mio signore; la vostra presenza sarà richiesta per rivedere la sistemazione per la notte per gli ospiti di martedì e sarà necessario prendere decisioni in merito ai posti a sedere per la cena.»

Ciel non si mosse. Non la sua faccia, calda nel cuscino soffocante, non le gambe o la schiena dolorante.

«Venite, signorino.» La voce era vicina sopra di lui. China sul letto. «È ora di alzarsi.»

Ciel voltò la testa, solo una frazione. Abbastanza perché la sua voce fosse chiara. «Sono stanco. Va via.»

Il maggiordomo non rispose. Un attimo dopo Ciel udì il tonfo lontano di una porta e lo scorrere dell'acqua dal bagno. E poi gli armadi nel suo camerino. Cassetti.

E di nuovo la voce di Sebastian, di nuovo al bordo del letto. «Su adesso, mio signore.»

Ciel rimase in silenzio.

«L'ora, signore.» Una pausa. «Già le otto e dodici.»

A Ciel non importava molto che ora fosse. Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi prima o poi, ovviamente, ma non era ancora pronto. Rotolò. Lentamente, alzandosi sul gomito per spostare i fianchi. E sistemò di nuovo la guancia sul cuscino fresco, gli occhi chiusi. «Non mi alzerò per il momento.»

«Mio signore.» Il maggiordomo sospirò da qualche parte sopra di lui. «Il vostro bagno. Per favore, signore.»

«Fuori dalle palle e prepara degli scones.»

«Capisco» disse il maggiordomo. «Siete ancora a disagio.»

Non ci fu risposta a quello.

«Farò più attenzione la prossima volta, signore.»

Oh. E ci sarebbe stata una _prossima volta?_ Ciel si strinse nel corpo e sentì il dolore. No. No. Non poteva pensarci.

«Se è così, mio signore, dovrò portarvi.»

Ciel giaceva immobile. E la calda massa delle coperte fu spostata silenziosamente dal suo corpo. Si chiese per un istante. Poteva scomparire?

Si era nascosto sotto i letti quando era molto piccolo. Dietro le tende. Sotto la pesante scrivania dello studio. Nascondendosi, aspettando, giocando senza fiato e sperando che le punte delle sue scarpe non si vedessero. Sperando anche quando aveva sentito lo scalpiccio dei passi dietro di lui, accanto a lui, il respiro ansimante mentre il mondo lo raggiungeva ed erano sul punto di trovarlo, il ragazzo e il cane nero, trovandolo negli angoli della casa del padre.

Se l'era chiesto. Se lo desiderava abbastanza intensamente, poteva rendersi invisibile?

L'aveva provato una volta. Non aveva funzionato.

«Signore.»

Ciel sentì la pelle d'oca incresparsi sulle gambe gelate. E poi il tocco sulla schiena. Il palmo di Sebastian, appoggiato tra le scapole.

Leggermente. Insopportabilmente.

I suoi occhi bruciavano. Un altro momento e non ci sarebbe stato nessun posto dove nascondersi. Avrebbe anche potuto dire qualcosa, di fronte a quella creatura. Se avesse incontrato i suoi occhi. Sarebbe rimasto aggrovigliato sotto quello sguardo duro, luminoso e vuoto come un topazio. Chiaro, sfaccettato. Rifrazioni di luce. Un momento-

«Signorino.»

« _ Va bene. _ » Ciel si allontanò dalla mano del maggiordomo e si mise a sedere. «Sto andando.» 

Mise i piedi sul tappeto con attenzione, calpestando i gradini tra il comodino e il bagno.

Non era abbastanza equilibrato quella mattina. Era stanco. Un po' goffo. Come se i suoi polsi fossero stati legati da fili invisibili; andava troppo a scatti, come una marionetta penzolante. Il maggiordomo lo stava guardando quando scavalcò il bordo di ferro curvato della vasca, ma non avrebbe voltato la testa per vederlo.

Se contava il luccichio delle teste dei chiodi di rame sul pavimento di legno del bagno, il tempo scorreva più velocemente. Poteva ignorare il movimento del suo maggiordomo dietro di lui, lo schizzo della salvietta, il suo movimento sulla schiena. Il suo collo. Se avesse rivolto i suoi pensieri al fine settimana e alla settimana successiva: sì. Piani. Qualcosa che valeva la pena districare.

Era un giorno. Solo un altro giorno, e quello era un venerdì; il che significava meno lavoro l'indomani. Il che sarebbe stato una cosa buona. E le cose continuavano, come sempre, e Mey-Rin fischiava mentre batteva i tappeti nel cortile da qualche parte sotto la finestra del bagno.

Un altro giorno. Anche quando si pensava che fosse impossibile non c'era niente che potesse fermare il sorgere del sole. O fermare i suoi raggi obliqui che filtravano attraverso le finestre, soffermandosi sulle mani e sulle ginocchia e le bolle sulla superficie dell'acqua, graziose come lo erano state il giorno prima. Imparziali. Il sole splendeva su tutte le cose. Riscaldava i capelli di un assassino. Brillava sulle nocche bianche inamidate di un maggiordomo, sulla pallida distesa di pelle tra il guanto e la manica arrotolata. L'inevitabile maggiordomo. L'inevitabile luce del sole.

E tutto ruotava ancora intorno ad esso.

Pensavano che tutto si muovesse intorno alla Terra. Un errore facile da fare. Chi era il centro di tutte le cose, se non se stessi?

E anche se ci si sedeva al centro della propria tela, della propria ragnatela strappata, non si era al centro dell'universo di nessuno tranne che del proprio. Anche se ogni respiro vagante di vento ti agitava, inviava increspature attraverso i fili di seta che ti tenevano insieme.

Niente poteva fermare il sorgere del sole. Nessun potere, nessun trucco. Nessuna magia. Nessun demone.

Avrebbe potuto? Cosa poteva fare la creatura?

Quali erano i suoi limiti?

Ciel chiuse gli occhi.

Ed era stanco. Stanco. Ma aveva del lavoro da fare e aveva ancora troppi giorni davanti prima che fosse in grado di dormire.

*****

Alle dieci e mezza Sebastian sentì suonare il campanello per il tè. Lo studio del suo padrone.

Lo portò su, sentendo il lento svolgersi dei gradini, lo svolgersi di qualcosa che era stato legato troppo strettamente dentro di lui. Sollievo.

Quella mattina era stato preoccupato per l'umore del conte. Una tensione al collo del tutto inappropriata per una creatura che si era soddisfatta così di recente. _Quasi_ soddisfatto. Abbastanza soddisfatto; e comunque adesso era risolto, un risultato infinitamente migliore di quanto avesse mai previsto. Improvviso, magnifico.

Il signorino quel giorno era silenzioso, naturalmente, e lo era giustamente; doveva essere in notevole disagio. Sebastian non si era preso il suo tempo per le cose la notte precedente. E a nessuno piaceva perdere una partita che era sul punto di vincere.

Ma gli occhi del ragazzo erano stati luminosi e chiari mentre Sebastian lo vestiva. E tutto andava bene, dopotutto. Il ragazzo l'aveva presa bene. Stava prendendo bene quella mattina, in una piacevole specie di contemplazione. Non arrabbiato, non imbronciato, solo un tocco di sonnolenza intorno agli occhi. Quasi accattivante. Piccolo padrone assonnato.

E Ciel era studiosamente curvo sulla scrivania quando Sebastian entrò; non stava studiando, però. Anche da lì Sebastian poteva vedere le pagine macchiate, le correzioni rosse sparse come sangue gocciolato sulla pagina.

Il ragazzo non stava lavorando. Gestiva a malapena le sue somme.

Sebastian versò il tè, nel silenzio che il suo padrone preferiva. Non lo prese nemmeno in giro.

«E c'è qualcos'altro, signore?»

«Niente.» Le piccole dita guantate lo allontanarono con un gesto quasi assente.

E Sebastian scese di nuovo le scale. Sollevato. Era un bagliore piacevole.

Anche se fosse stato umano avrebbe potuto essere scoraggiato dalla lunghezza dell'elenco che era appuntato fuori dal muro della dispensa. Così com'era, sarebbe stata una settimana difficile.

Arieggiare tutte le camere da letto. La biancheria. Gli ultimi lavori di giardinaggio, cucina, pulizia delle finestre e qualcuno doveva togliere la fodera dal lampadario della sala da ballo.

«Non l'ho _toccato._ » La voce di Mey-Rin si levò dal tavolo da pranzo del personale. «Il giardino d'inverno fa parte del giardino, non della casa. Chiedi a Finny.»

E la voce di Bard, lenta con la pazienza di qualcuno che a sua volta non meritava pazienza. «Ha un tetto, fa parte della casa. E questo significa che devi fare le finestre.»

«Ma devono essere un centinaio.» Mey-Rin sospirò. «Gli ospiti del signorino lo vedranno. Cosa penseranno di lui se la sua casa non è in ordine? Abbiamo bisogno di più scale.»

Bard sbuffò. «Abbiamo bisogno di un altro paio di mani.»

Sebastian si sporse dalla dispensa della cucina. «Tsk.  _ Dobbiamo _ seguire l'elenco e fare i nostri doveri e non passare diciotto minuti in una pausa tè di quindici minuti. Torniamo al lavoro adesso.» Li sentì tornare di nuovo fuori. 

E sospirò. Sarebbero stati giorni terribili.

Ma mentre si muoveva per casa, spuntando la sua lista e misurando le ore dalla luce del sole pallido che cresceva - dal suo lento sbiadire - dal ticchettio del suo orologio come un battito cardiaco umano, dai pasti del ragazzo, il pranzo perfetto e una cena silenziosa- oh, la sua testa era molto lucida e le sue spalle erano molto rilassate, e poteva  _ certamente _ essere peggio.

*****

«Signore.»

Ciel era caldo. Calmo.

«Signore.»

Era raggomitolato sulla sedia in biblioteca, accanto al fuoco, con il libro aperto e mezzo scivolato dalle ginocchia e gli occhi abbastanza sfocati da rendere il mondo un bagliore dorato. Come se il sole fosse tramontato nel focolare e stesse scorrendo attraverso le sue ciglia.

«Signore.»

Se solo fosse stato solo sarebbe stato perfetto.

«Il vostro bagno, mio signore.»

Ciel si mosse sulla sedia. Il pensiero di spogliarsi, in attesa, nell'eco gocciolante nel bagno freddo...

«Andrò subito a letto.»

«Come volete, signorino.»

Il silenzio del lungo corridoio e poi l'eco sordo dei suoi tacchi sulle scale. Il silenzio dietro di lui. E poi la sua camera da letto.

Pensò ad altre cose.

Quel giorno ci era riuscito molto bene.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto, le mani sciolte in grembo mentre Sebastian gli slacciava le scarpe. Il suo sguardo si fissò al sicuro sul baldacchino sopra di lui. E poi il maggiordomo fece scivolare giù la calza di lana.

Le dita dei piedi nudi di Ciel si erano accartocciate e lui le dimenò. Sentì le lunghe dita di Sebastian piegarsi intorno ad esse, catturando il suo piede. Chiuse gli occhi.

Il respiro del demone era caldo sulla sua pelle. E poi sentì lo scorrere della lingua di Sebastian, un colpo sotto la sua arcata.

Ciel sussultò. La pelle d'oca gli pizzicava la coscia.

«Nng, non essere _vile-_ »

I denti di Sebastian gli sfiorarono l'osso della caviglia. Il tendine interno. Tagliente e sbagliato, come il solletico di una formica da qualche parte lungo la spina dorsale. Irraggiungibile, inspiegabile.

Le dita dei piedi di Ciel si arricciarono. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, i pugni stretti in grembo.

Le punte delle dita di Sebastian indugiavano troppo a lungo dietro il ginocchio. Accarezzando. Dolci come la sua voce bassa.

«C'era qualcosa che volevate, mio signore.»

«Sì» disse Ciel. Sospirò, un lungo dolore dal fondo dei polmoni. Aprì gli occhi. «Sbottonati.»

Stava già illuminando lo sguardo del demone, quel calore acceso e quel piccolo sorriso sprezzante.

«Capisco, signore.»

Ma Ciel aveva già deciso. Poco importava. Il suo maggiordomo non poteva dire nulla che non si fosse già detto.

«È tuo dovere. Hai detto così. Io dico così. Fai il tuo maledetto lavoro, allora.»

Però aveva il collare da cane ad aspettarlo. Nascosto ordinatamente nel cassetto del comodino, con i libri, la carta da lettere e la bottiglietta di olio di calendula da farmacia che gli aveva dato il suo maggiordomo.

«Inginocchiati.»

Quella sera non c'era neppure un fremito nel suo sangue quando il suo servitore obbedì.

Ciel spinse il pollice sotto il colletto bianco di Sebastian. E trovò il piccolo bottone sul davanti della camicia e il bottone in alto, e lo slacciò. Lentamente.

Allacciò il cuoio nero intorno alla gola del demone. Stretto intorno alla pelle nuda. Si fermò, le mani ancora appoggiate sulla fascia di cuoio.

Nessuno poteva impedirgli di sbottonare il resto. Il panciotto e la camicia. Trovare la pelle pulita sotto. Calda... doveva essere calda, Ciel poteva sentire il corpo accaldato di Sebastian contro le sue mani.

Ma poi avrebbe visto. Non voleva vedere, pensare o fare domande: quanto del suo servo era umano? Quanto era profonda l'illusione?

Si fece indietro per guardare. All'ombra scura degli occhi del maggiordomo, il pallido bagliore della luce del fuoco sugli zigomi. Nella profondità del suo sguardo.

«Stupido cane» sussurrò Ciel voltandosi poi verso il suo letto.

E sentì il corpo del demone premersi dietro di lui.

«È questo che volete, signore?» Le unghie della creatura si curvarono nel suo fianco, affilate attraverso il guanto, attraverso la sua camicia. «Devo prendervi come un cane?» Ciel sentì il calore del corpo del demone, il gonfiore del membro in attesa contro il suo sedere. Il lento muoversi del corpo di Sebastian. «Devo scoparvi così?»

«No» disse Ciel e inspirò bruscamente. «Non così.»

Non gli piaceva voltare le spalle alla creatura. Non quando sapeva che i suoi occhi erano illuminati in quel modo, un luccichio come un vetro tagliato.

Anche se aveva il collare, anche se sapeva che era al sicuro.

Ma non era mai stato al sicuro.

Si voltò di nuovo verso il demone. Guardò le sue mani forti, in attesa; la sua camicia abbottonata sul davanti. Alzò gli occhi sulla spessa fascia di cuoio intorno alla sua gola. Indossava il collare che gli aveva comprato.

Ciel sospirò.

In quel modo, quando si sdraiò sulla schiena, poté chiudere gli occhi e non ci fu solo oscurità dietro di essi.

Sentì le mani di Sebastian slacciargli i pantaloncini e rimuoverli. E poi scorrere con calore sulle cosce. Allargandogli le ginocchia.

Ciel aprì gli occhi, un filo di luce.

Poteva vedere la sua pelle violacea intorno alla presa del demone e questo lo bruciava. La bestia poteva farlo a pezzi. Le sue ossa potevano rompersi sotto lo sforzo e lui avrebbe sorriso, immerso fino al polso nel suo sangue, facendolo risvegliare dentro.

Rimase immobile, si lasciò tirare su quelle cosce forti. Chiuse gli occhi e non guardò, solo un po', solo attraverso le ciglia mentre il demone si guidava tra le gambe del suo padrone. Le dita guantate di Sebastian si stringevano bianche contro il membro scuro.

«Aspettate» disse Sebastian.

«Aspettare-»

«Aspettate» disse di nuovo il demone, facendo scivolare le mani rigide di Ciel al loro posto, e Ciel arrossì, furioso. Tenendosi aperto per il suo servo. Ma era troppo tardi per la vergogna e cercò di respirare mentre Sebastian lo spingeva pesantemente dentro.

Nettamente. Completamente.

Era fin troppo facile svanire nel fremito dietro i suoi occhi.

Più tardi sentì la porta della sua camera chiudersi di nuovo. E quello fu il suo venerdì sera.

Sabato, Ciel si attardò nella vasca da bagno dopo cena. Fu quasi tentato di fingere di non vedere il demone che si sbottonava i pantaloni al bordo del letto.

Perché non aveva intenzione di continuare a farlo.

Durante il giorno aveva a malapena parlato con il maggiordomo, al di là degli ordini per il tè e dei pasti che riusciva a malapena a toccare. Sebastian era impegnato con i preparativi, ovviamente. Si teneva occupato. E lo era anche Ciel, era stato impegnato tutto il giorno. Doveva esserlo. C'era ancora una macchia d'inchiostro sulla sua mano.

Non l'aveva voluto, ma in qualche modo quello era l'unico momento della sua giornata che contava.

C'era una tristezza nauseante intorno al bel viso di Sebastian. Aveva l'intelligenza di rimanere in silenzio, però, e Ciel l'aveva considerato con una sorta di meraviglia mentre sprofondava più a fondo nella sua vasca da bagno; era un silenzio deciso molto attentamente, il demone aveva chiaramente scelto tra i piaceri dei commenti compiaciuti e i piaceri della soddisfazione carnale e aveva preso la sua decisione.

Il demone doveva essere soddisfatto. Adesso sembrava soddisfatto, anche se non diceva nulla. Gli angoli della bocca si erano quasi alzati quando aveva servito a tavola.

Anche se adesso non stava sorridendo, mentre asciugava le gambe di Ciel. Non proprio un sorriso. Non proprio.

Lo stomaco di Ciel era freddo e stretto. Era nudo accanto al letto. In attesa. Non avrebbe avuto importanza se fosse stato vestito come Sebastian. La creatura e il suo desiderio lo seguivano, come l'odore del fumo sfregato troppo in profondità sulla pelle.

Il demone posò l'asciugamano, alzando lo sguardo verso il suo padrone. Non si era rimboccato le maniche. Non si era rimesso la giacca. Sapeva anche cosa stava per succedere e si stava slacciando i pantaloni.

«Giratevi, signore. Inginocchiatevi sul letto.»

Ciel deglutì. «Non comandarmi.»

Forse sarebbe stato più semplice, però. Raggomitolandosi con le ginocchia, sentendo il suo cuore battere contro il letto. Chiudendo gli occhi, con il viso premuto sulle lenzuola. Più semplice del dolore sotto lo sguardo del demone. Più semplice della tentazione di tenere il collare di Sebastian e boccheggiare il suo nome.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto e Sebastian si avvicinò in ginocchio. Il tocco delle sue dita era leggero come ali di falena, un battito d'ali sul polpaccio nudo e tremante di Ciel. E il demone si chinò e gli premette le labbra sulla coscia.

«No.» Si contrasse. «Non ti ho detto di essere gentile con me.»

Sebastian lo guardò. Sbatté le palpebre.

E Ciel seppe di aver commesso un terribile errore.

Non riuscì nemmeno ad afferrare il cuscino mentre veniva ribaltato, raspando sulle lenzuola in cerca di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, con le unghie del demone che erano affilate. Nella sua schiena. Sopra i suoi fianchi. Tirandolo vicino.

Bruciò. Ma non così gravemente come le labbra del demone avevano bruciato.

Senza pretese, quasi silenzioso, solo il sussulto del letto, le tende e i suoi stessi rumori sepolti nel materasso. La mano di Sebastian sul suo collo. Il movimento di Sebastian profondo dentro di lui, sepolto, e il respiro ansimante.

Non seppe quanto tempo fosse durato. Ma passò molto tempo dopo che rimase senza fiato e le sue lacrime furono già fredde sulle sue guance, molto tempo dopo che disse a se stesso che ne aveva avuto abbastanza ma che ancora non aveva detto nulla. L'orologio batteva da qualche parte. Non poteva contare. Non riusciva a sentirlo sopra il ruggito nelle sue orecchie.

La presa sulla sua parte posteriore del collo era più forte di quanto avesse mai sognato. Udì i propri respiri, un fischio nella gola schiacciata.

E fu bello.

E dentro di lui...

Era meglio essere presi lì, ai margini del gioco, e fingere che non ci fosse partita. Fare finta che fosse reale.

Faceva male. Doveva essere reale.

Crollò sulla pancia quando il demone finì con lui. Le sue gambe erano gelide, umide. Si raggomitolò su un fianco, sentendo il bruciore della guancia contro il lino fresco. Adagiandosi sulla schiena. Inclinò la testa all'indietro contro il cuscino e chiuse gli occhi.

«Ti piace così tanto?» Venne fuori più un sussurro che un vero e proprio scherno.

Il demone non rispose per un momento e quando Ciel riaprì gli occhi vide quelli scuri di Sebastian che lo guardavano di nuovo dall'alto in basso; lampeggianti, messi a fuoco.

«Cosa?» Il suo tono era basso e ruvido.

« _ Ho detto, _ ti piace davvero così tanto?» Ciel lo guardò freddamente. «Ti piace questo. Contaminarmi.» 

La faccia del demone si increspò in un cipiglio. Si leccò le labbra. «Sì» disse.

Ciel non riusciva a trovare altre parole. Si voltò di nuovo verso il materasso, allungando la schiena. Sentendo le lenzuola pulite sul rossore umido della sua pancia. Il letto si spostò intorno a lui mentre Sebastian si muoveva.

«Di più» disse il demone al suo orecchio. Un sussurro.

Ciel non disse nulla e affondò la faccia nel cuscino. Sentì la mano fredda appoggiarsi leggermente sulla sua schiena e la pressione della guancia del demone accanto alla sua.

«Di più.»

Il battito del cuore di Ciel batteva ancora contro il materasso di piume. Trattenne il fiato in gola e si morse il labbro.

La bocca di Sebastian era morbida e calda sul suo collo. Sulla sua spalla. E di nuovo al suo orecchio. «Di più.»

Ciel emise un suono sommesso in gola e allargò le gambe.

Il demone si sistemò in mezzo ad esse, il suo peso vicino alla schiena di Ciel.

E Ciel stavolta rimase in silenzio, perché gli faceva male il petto e anche la gola gli faceva male quando Sebastian si spinse di nuovo dentro. E il suo stesso membro tremava, premuto tra il suo corpo scosso e il lenzuolo umido, troppo morbido per venire ancora e troppo a disagio per avere sollievo.

La bestia lo aveva già preso ed era ancora insoddisfatta. La bocca di Ciel era acida per il disgusto.

Strinse il corpo e sentì il rantolo del demone. Il suono scorse attraverso il suo petto scosso. E faceva male, faceva male e Sebastian si mosse bruscamente dentro di lui e la spinta della sua fame fu un dolore più profondo.

Sarebbe sempre stato orribile, evasivo. Troppo, non del tutto e mai abbastanza.

Più tardi, però, quando non stava più piangendo, sentì i denti del demone dietro la sua spalla. E poi il brivido. La stretta degli artigli nei suoi capelli. E le parole mormorate, inudibili, prima che il demone si ritrasse.

Ci fu silenzio e il suo servo respirò.

E poi la mano del demone scivolò tra le sue gambe, trovò il membro di Ciel ancora duro e dolorante e lo afferrò. Veloce, efficiente. Spremendogli un gemito che nemmeno il suo membro aveva, quelle dita che lavoravano, le dita del suo demone, e Ciel lasciò che il suo corpo tremasse mentre veniva nel pugno di Sebastian.

Le coperte si posarono su di lui, fino alle sue spalle. Nel caso avesse preso un _raffreddore._ E il suono ansimante che Ciel emise contro le lenzuola fu quasi una miserabile risata.

Giaceva immobile. Sentì il suo maggiordomo che si muoveva per la camera da letto al buio, silenziosamente, andando a prendere la camicia da notte pulita. Preparando il bagno. Stava facendo il suo dannato lavoro, in modo del tutto perfetto, oh, la creatura era maledettamente perfetta, no?

Ciel non guardò Sebastian mentre gli faceva il bagno. Lo vestiva.

Non girò il viso verso la porta della camera da letto prima che si chiudesse.

*****

La mattina dopo il conte non aprì gli occhi.

Sebastian tirò indietro le tende. Tolse la copertura dal piatto fumante di pere cotte.

«La vostra colazione, signore.» E aspettò.

«Mhm.» La piccola bocca del ragazzo era serrata.

Sebastian riempì la teiera e spalmò la gelatina di more sul croissant.

Il suo padrone non si era mosso.

E da qualche parte tra il versamento del tè e l'aggiunta dello zucchero, Sebastian sentì un moto di disagio alla base della sua spina dorsale. Era domenica. Non c'era fretta quella mattina, ovviamente. Ma la settimana a venire sarebbe stata pericolosamente incerta e l'intera famiglia doveva essere preparata.

Anche il padrone. Il ragazzo aveva bisogno di essere concentrato.

Sebastian si schiarì la gola, la stessa nota di avvertimento che impiegava prima di rivolgersi a un ospite, o di svegliare Finny da un sogno ad occhi aperti, o di bussare alla porta degli alloggi del personale.

«Se non state bene, mio signore, sarò felice di telefonare per il medico. Al momento non possiamo correre rischi per la vostra salute.»

Ci volle del tempo prima che il suo padrone rispondesse. Le ciglia scure si mossero appena. E Sebastian non era del tutto sicuro che fosse la testardaggine a ritardare le parole silenziose.

«Non farlo. Sto bene.»

Sebastian sospirò. «È stato solo il mese scorso che avete sofferto di una grave ricaduta, mio signore, dopo esservi sforzato di vivere rudemente al Circo.» Mescolò energicamente il tè del suo padrone. «Avevate una bella febbre. I vostri polmoni si sono infiammati, in modo spiacevole il vostro corpo-»

«Lo so. Ero lì.»

Il ragazzo non aveva perso il senso del sarcasmo. Probabilmente sarebbe stata l'ultima cosa rimasta, in realtà, quando la morte si sarebbe impossessata della piccola cosa arrabbiata. Che bel pasticcio sarebbe stato. Solo un rivolo di sangue caldo tra le dita di Sebastian, l'ultimo sprazzo di vita e quella vocina. Fredda. Che lo prendeva in giro.

«Allora sarete pienamente consapevole di quanto sia importante conservare la vostra energia. Forse dovreste restare a letto oggi.»

Quello era ciò che avrebbe consigliato Agni. Sebastian ne era abbastanza sicuro.

«Mhm. Lasciami solo.»

«Signore-»

Sebastian si chinò e tese la mano.

E il ragazzo lo schiaffeggiò via. «Non toccarmi.» I suoi occhi erano aperti, appena socchiusi. «La tua familiarità è spaventosa.»

«La vostra salute ne risentirà se non riuscite a-»

«Non c'è niente di sbagliato nella mia salute. Sono solo i miei occhi. La mia testa gira quando la sposto.»

Ma Sebastian poteva sentirlo, il picchiettio febbrile del giovane polso.

«Spero che non sia un altro attacco d'asma, signore.»

«Non è. Non è-» E il ragazzo si mosse, portandosi una mano alle costole. «Non quel genere di cose.»

Sebastian seguì il movimento con gli occhi. «È il vostro petto, però. Devo davvero insistere perché chiamiamo un medico.»

«Insisti.» Il suo padrone sbuffò. «Non vedo perché è importante per te.»

«Mio signore.» Sebastian mantenne la voce bassa. «Sapete che è la massima priorità del mio dovere tenervi in vita.»

«Sì» disse il conte. Sospirò. «Lo so. Non mi hai mai dato motivo di dubitarne.

I suoi occhi erano ancora risolutamente chiusi. Non si alzò dal letto.

Sebastian risalì all'ora del tè. All'ora di pranzo. Il tè era stato toccato; il cibo no. Il conte aveva perso l'appuntamento di metà mattina con il signor Tanaka.

Sebastian si accigliò mentre tornava al piano di sotto. Stava ancora aggrottando la fronte sull'inventario della dispensa quando sentì dei passi; un passo lento, misurato. Il vecchio era sulla soglia. Appese il cappello e poi le assi del pavimento scricchiolarono.

Tanaka si sedette al tavolo del personale.

«Sebastian.»

«Signor Tanaka.» Fece un breve sorriso all'uomo.

«Siediti, vuoi?»

«Sto bene.» Sebastian tornò alla sua lista. In piedi al bancone, appoggiandovi contro il fianco. Picchiettò irritato sul foglio con la matita e lasciò che le parole del sovrintendente lo sfiorassero: campi e fattorie e siepi e tasse fondiarie e riparazioni del tetto per la stalla.

Annuì, aspettò, seguì a metà la conversazione, ed era una fortuna che non fosse stato umano o avrebbe dovuto ascoltare. Ma il vecchio gli stava chiedendo qualcosa adesso.

«Come se la cava il signorino?»

Ecco di cosa si trattava.

Sebastian non voltò la testa. «Non se la cava. È stanco, ma si rifiuta di mangiare. La sua salute è fragile.» Alzò le spalle. «Se peggiora dovremo consultare un medico. Sono sicuro che il suo impeto di determinazione passerà abbastanza presto.»

«Non è stato un attacco asmatico?»

«Lo saprei se lo fosse.» Sebastian si guardò intorno. Un debole lampo di risentimento. «Il mio signore non è mai stato abile nel riconoscere i propri limiti. Probabilmente è una leggera febbre.»

«Vertigini?»

«Un po'.»

«E il suo petto.»

Sebastian mise giù la lista. «Sì» disse. «Sì, è così.» Guardò il viso composto del vecchio. «Cosa stai suggerendo?»

Il viso consumato di Tanaka si increspò più profondamente, ma i suoi occhi erano pallidi e acuti. «Nevrosi cardiaca.»

Sebastian si batté la penna contro il mento. «Elabora, per favore, signor Tanaka.»

«Si manifesta come esaurimento, sia mentale che fisico, e incapacità di gestire il lavoro quotidiano. Casi documentati furono notati durante la guerra civile americana. È più comune tra i soldati, ma può svilupparsi in qualsiasi circostanza di lavoro prolungato e tensione.»

«Capisco.» Sebastian si appoggiò allo schienale. «E hai una ragione per credere che il signorino ne sia stato inflitto?»

Il vecchio fece un movimento conciliante con le dita. «Madame Dalles ne ha parlato. Ha sempre nutrito una preoccupazione per il predecessore del signorino e per l'inevitabile pressione sulla salute che una tale posizione di responsabilità pone su un individuo. E stava osservando attentamente il signorino quando ha assunto per la prima volta il suo titolo e il suo ruolo.»

Ovviamente. La zia del giovane padrone era stata molto vicina al nipote, una volta. Uno dei pochi rimasti che gli avevano mostrato affetto e non semplicemente il solito tipo di pietà che i mortali portavano in viso alla presenza del conte. L'unica che sembrava sapere qualcosa di ciò che il ragazzo aveva sofferto, l'agonia della perdita.

Naturalmente era rimasta irrimediabilmente invischiata in suo cognato. Sebastian lo ricordava. La fame negli occhi della donna quando guardò il giovane conte. Il figlio di sua sorella. Nato dall'uomo che ancora desiderava; ed era uno sguardo strano. Sebastian lo sapeva. Sia bisogno che odio.

I mortali erano così particolari nei loro amori: idealizzavano una cosa con dolcezza e venivano portati alla follia per quello. Per massacrarsi a vicenda come tanti animali.

In realtà, aveva messo alle strette Sebastian alla cerimonia di decorazione. Stava guardando in silenzio dal fondo della sala mentre la trasformazione del ragazzo veniva completata, mentre l'orfano cencioso era in piedi davanti alla sua regina in pieno costume e riceveva il titolo di conte, e la signora Dalles apparentemente lo stava guardando.

 _Avresti dovuto stare più vicino._ E perché? _Sei come una famiglia per Ciel, adesso._

E Sebastian non aveva ritenuto che valesse la pena spiegare che ogni nome in quella dichiarazione era una bugia. _Tu_ e la _famiglia_ e _Ciel._

Una donna interessante. Più interessante di alcuni. Più appassionata dell'altra zia del ragazzo, la sorella Phantomhive, la vivace marchesa Midford con il suo sguardo duro e fermo. Poteva essere stato da lei che il signorino l'aveva ereditato. Quello sguardo era abbastanza efficace.

Sebastian non glielo avrebbe mai detto.

La sua bellezza, però, veniva tutta dai suoi stessi genitori. La sua delicatezza. Entrambi, i due piccoli nobili perfetti, i gemelli Phantomhive... l'aveva visto nei ricordi del ragazzo. Quello più vecchio, quello morto, quello che era solo un ricordo persistente sulla lingua del demone. Quello che Sebastian non aveva mai voluto, davvero. Il secondo.

Anche Sebastian se lo ricordava. L'ultima volta che aveva visto il suo padrone menzionare i suoi genitori. Quella prima settimana, i giorni in ospedale. Curato da sua zia; e da quell'uomo, quel residuo di lealtà della vecchia casa.

«È arrivato così lontano.» Sebastian parlò pensieroso. «Era danneggiato piuttosto gravemente.»

Il ragazzo era sembrato così piccolo. Fragile. Nascosto in grembo al vecchio.

«Lo ha fatto» disse Tanaka. «Sarebbe una tragedia se la sua mente dovesse regredire gravemente come la sua salute.»

«Infatti.»

«Sono contento che tu abbia capito.» Il vecchio stava aspettando, i suoi occhi pallidi e vigili.

«Sì» disse Sebastian. «Sì, naturalmente.»

«È un merito per la sua famiglia e per la sua Regina. Ma è molto giovane.»

Sebastian guardò l'uomo. «Ne sono consapevole» disse brevemente.

Tanaka non sembrava aver sentito. «Quando un uomo svolge il suo dovere in modo così ammirevole, è facile che si dimentichi che è solo un uomo. A malapena neanche quello.» Il sovrintendente fece una pausa. «Il signorino è molto simile al suo predecessore. Intelligente e giudizioso. Ma abbastanza determinato. Ostinato. Focalizzato.»

«Caparbio, vuoi dire.» Sebastian sorrise debolmente.

Il ragazzo vedeva le cose come un gioco. La sua vita, i suoi affari, le sue decisioni. Pezzi su di un tabellone; solo una serie di mosse e piani.

Sebastian stava al gioco, ovviamente, ma il suo gioco era abbastanza diverso. Il suo gioco era il ragazzo stesso. Un piccolo giocattolo complesso. Come una di quelle astute scatole di puzzle giapponesi, o la scrivania di un principe dei Medici, piena di pannelli scorrevoli, serrature nascoste e molle ad orologeria. E dentro ci sarebbe stato il tesoro stesso.

Quello che sarebbe stato il tesoro dipendeva dal proprietario, ovviamente. Documenti segreti nella scrivania di un generale o oro nel baule di un avaro. E ne sarebbe valsa la pena aprire il centro nascosto del Conte Phantomhive.

Sebastian alzò le spalle. «Il nostro signorino pecca di testardaggine.»

Il viso del signor Tanaka non si rilassò, ma i suoi occhi erano più caldi. «Forse. Non sta a me dirlo.»

«Forse ha bisogno di sentirlo, allora.» Sebastian posò la penna. La allineò con il bordo del blocco note. Si voltò per affrontare il vecchio e incrociò deliberatamente le braccia. «Potrebbe fornirgli un po' di equilibrio.»

«Forse. Ti consiglierei di farlo prima che soccomba a un altro dei suoi stati d'animo.»

Sebastian inarcò le sopracciglia. «Ah. Non sono sicuro che spetti a me riferire una cosa del genere, signor Tanaka.»

«Sei il capo maggiordomo di questa famiglia, Sebastian. Sei il servitore pubblico del signorino e il suo privato. Questo rientra nei tuoi doveri.»

E il vecchio si stava alzando in piedi. Raccogliendosi con un'aria di astrazione attraverso la quale Sebastian poteva vedere direttamente; fu un altro momento. Acquistava tempo. Valutava una reazione.

Sebastian avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa.

«Molto bene» disse deliberatamente. «Gli parlerò, signor Tanaka.»

«Sì» disse Tanaka, e c'era qualcosa di fermo sul suo viso che avrebbe potuto intimidire un umano. Sebastian finì il suo lavoro dopo che il vecchio se n'era andato; l'inventario della dispensa. Il travaso dei prodotti secchi.

Quel pomeriggio non tornò di sopra. Perché il suo padrone doveva riposare, ovviamente, e non doveva essere disturbato.

Portò su un piatto di minestra per la cena del ragazzo, anche se sapeva benissimo che il ragazzo avrebbe mangiato solo pochi bocconi, e non fece menzione di bagni o lavoro o del signor Tanaka mentre accendeva il fuoco.

Agni avrebbe approvato, sicuramente.

E il suo padrone era ancora raggomitolato, molle e un po' troppo arrossato contro il cuscino, gli occhi chiusi. Testardamente.

Sebastian si fermò al capezzale. «Suonate per me, signore, se c'è qualcosa di cui dovreste aver bisogno.»

E poi lasciò la camera da letto troppo silenziosa e tornò al lavoro.

La serra aveva trecento lastre di vetro. Trecentododici; ed erano completamente immacolate quando finalmente la fredda luce dell'alba cadde su di loro.

Almeno il ragazzo fece colazione. Un pezzo di toast.

Tuttavia non alzò gli occhi dal piatto.

«Vi preparerò un bagno, mio signore.»

Nessuna risposta. Ma il suo padrone non oppose resistenza quando Sebastian lo portò in bagno, e ne uscì di nuovo, e lo vestì con i suoi abiti da giorno.

Non aveva molto senso, però; il ragazzo non era idoneo al lavoro di quella mattina.

Sebastian ruppe il silenzio con attenzione mentre legava i lacci di seta della benda sull'occhio del suo padrone.

«Oggi è lunedì, mio signore.»

Sentì le spalle del ragazzo muoversi. Un sospiro o un'alzata di spalle.

«Molto probabile.»

«I vostri ospiti arrivano domani.» _E la cucina è nel caos. Bard non ha smesso di imprecare da quando si è svegliato. Finny non riesce a trovare abbastanza narcisi per riempire i vasi._

«Sì» disse il suo padrone.

E il ragazzo si sedette di nuovo sul letto e prese il libro sul comò.

Sebastian se ne andò in silenzio.

Il suo padrone non suonò per il tè alle dieci; ma Sebastian lo portò lo stesso.

«Cosa vuoi adesso?» La vocina del suo padrone, fragile come il gelo. Composta. Splendidamente calma. Il ragazzo era risalito nel suo letto. Solo la gobba delle sue ginocchia piegate era visibile sotto le coperte e la copertina sgargiante della rivista. Beeton’s Christmas Annual. La stampa sbiadita. Gli angoli si erano rovinati per il lungo utilizzo. Ormai aveva diversi anni.

C'erano altri libri sparsi sulle coperte intorno a lui. _La pietra di luna._ Una raccolta di storie di Poe.

Ah; tutti gialli.

«Sto semplicemente controllando i vostri progressi, signore.»

I capelli del ragazzo erano arruffati. Sebastian si chiese se avrebbe dovuto spazzolarli di nuovo. La solita routine di carezze lisce e setose, il lampo di elettricità statica della spazzola in pelo di cinghiale, il sottile scivolare tra le dita guantate.

«Non preoccuparti.» Voltò pagina. C'erano scarabocchi di matita. Il conte stava prendendo appunti.

Qualcosa si dimenò sotto le costole di Sebastian. Aveva giudicato male il suo padrone?

Forse aveva aperto una serratura di troppo della piccola scatola rompicapo. E forse il giocattolo era vuoto dentro.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che il bambino potesse rivelarsi una delusione.

«State lavorando sodo, mio signore.»

«Più divertente che pulire le finestre, oserei dire.»

Giusto.

Almeno il ragazzo stava parlando. Sebastian sapeva cosa fare con quello.

«E qual è l'argomento della vostra ricerca questa mattina?»

«L'applicazione del raziocinio.» Le piccole dita picchiettarono sulla copertina del libro accanto a lui, ma gli occhi non corrispondenti non si alzarono dalla pagina davanti a lui. «Piccoli misteri. E quelli più grandi.»

Sebastian fece una pausa. «È solo finzione, signorino. L'intelligenza dell'agente investigativo è un'illusione.»

«Evocato dallo scrittore.» Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo e aveva gli occhi fissi, luminosi. «Lo scrittore deve prevedere l'intera immagine. Prevedere i personaggi, la trama e l'epilogo. Per vincere una partita di scacchi bisogna aver già giocato l'intera partita nella propria testa. Le tue mosse e i tuoi avversari. Ogni possibilità.»

«Capisco.» Poteva ascoltare. Era suo dovere assistere il suo padrone, in ogni stato d'animo. Anche quello.

«È come _questo._ È esattamente così.»

Le parole del conte furono veloci, leggere. Quasi come se stesse parlando a se stesso. Ma i suoi occhi tornarono su Sebastian.

«Vi porterò qualcosa da mangiare, mio signore.»

«Shortbread.»

«Signore?»

Il fremito di una pagina che girava. «Con cioccolata calda.»

Il conte aveva fame. Quello era qualcosa. E Sebastian sapeva anche cosa fare con la fame.

Scese le scale e andò a prendere il cibo del suo padrone. E quando tornò adempì anche agli altri suoi doveri; alimentò il fuoco aggiungendo del carbone, riempì di nuovo il bicchiere d'acqua sul comodino del suo padrone e sistemò i cuscini sul letto.

Sebastian si chinò su di lui, sistemando il letto dietro il ragazzo. Alla sua spalla.

Il conte si sedette in avanti per permetterlo mentre Sebastian sprimacciava il cuscino di piume. E sistemò di nuovo le spalle sottili nel lino gonfiato dietro di lui. Non era nemmeno teso. Era intento sulla sua pagina. Non alzò gli occhi, nemmeno una volta.

Sebastian rimase un momento a guardare.

Aveva già preso il ragazzo. Lo aveva bloccato mentre si dimenava sul letto e lo aveva scopato. Ed eccolo lì, composto. Altrove.

Sebastian si morse il labbro mentre scendeva le scale e scoprì che gli pizzicava il labbro. L'aveva morso troppe volte quella mattina.

Riprovò all'ora di pranzo, quando portò di sopra il piatto della minestra calda.

«Confido che la ricerca stia andando bene, signore.»

«Ovviamente. Copro i rischi.»

I pensieri del conte erano dispersi quel pomeriggio.

«È naturale essere preoccupati per la missione di Sua Maestà, signore.»

«Non sono preoccupato» disse cautamente.

«No signore.»

«Ho un piano.»

«Sono sicuro di sì, mio signore.»

«Niente è lasciato al destino.»

Sebastian si inchinò. «Non credo nel destino, mio signore; solo competenza e il potere di una tempistica efficiente.»

«Allora non avremo problemi.» La voce del ragazzo era secca. «Hai entrambe le cose. E io ho te.» Sospirò. «Cosa mi sono perso ieri? Questa mattina? I miei appuntamenti.»

«Non molto, signore.» Sebastian lo guardò con diffidenza. «Il signor Tanaka desiderava parlarvi di una delle fattorie lungo la strada per Eastbourne. Stanno lavorando sulle strade.»

«Lo so. A gennaio una delle carrozze postali di Londra è finita oltre la riva del fiume al buio, dopo il ponte. Non sorprende con tutta la pioggia che abbiamo avuto, ma è stata una seccatura.»

«Sì.» Esitò. «Credo che questo è relativo ai loro piani per riparare le siepi vicino al ponte. Non ci saranno problemi. Non è in nessuna area che verrà notata dai vostri visitatori.»

«Non sono dell'umore giusto per i visitatori. Questa è un'imposizione.»

 _E un dovere,_ pensò Sebastian, ma aspettò.

«Inutile.»

Il maggiordomo stava preparando il vassoio. Il piatto vuoto, la ciotola vuota di porcellana ancora calda del brodo svanito, con il profumo del suo padrone.

«Ma non lo è.» La voce del ragazzo si spense. Sebastian sentì lo sbuffo. Quasi un sospiro. «Il Cane da Guardia lavora per la Regina. Il Cane da Guardia ha libertà, un certo potere. Lo hanno sempre avuto. Il modo in cui hanno gestito le cose senza un intervento demoniaco potrebbe essere il più grande mistero di tutti loro. Tuttavia è mio dovere.»

Il ragazzo non stava parlando al suo servo. Solo a se stesso. Un promemoria. Aveva bisogno di ascoltarlo. Non c'era nessun altro a dirglielo.

Sebastian si fermò, il vassoio in bilico tra le sue mani. «Il signor Tanaka ha chiesto di voi, signore.» «La mia salute non è affar suo. Finché sto facendo il mio lavoro.»

«La sua lealtà è alla vostra famiglia, mio signore; alla vostra famiglia, alla vostra posizione e al vostro nome. In quanto tale, il suo interesse per la vostra salute è anche legato al suo dovere.» «Bene.» Il breve lampo degli occhi del ragazzo fu quasi divertito. «Sono fortunato ad essere circondato da una tale lealtà.»

«Già.» Sebastian mantenne la voce sommessa. «Che ragazzo molto fortunato.»

Ci fu silenzio. E poi: «Cosa ha detto?»

Indifferente. Tranne che aveva _chiesto._

«Il signor Tanaka ha detto che il mio signore è molto simile al suo predecessore.» Sebastian fece una pausa. «L'idea sembra piacergli.»

«Hmph» disse il ragazzo. «Portami un altro piatto di shortbread.»

Era metà pomeriggio quando il campanello suonò dalla camera da letto e Sebastian stava controllando l'armadio della biancheria. Da lì poteva sentirlo, il suono insistente.

Il bucato era una nebbia di vapore e schiuma profumata alla lavanda e gli occhiali appannati di Mey-Rin si muovevano da qualche parte nel cuore di esso.

«Chiamami se hai bisogno di me» le disse Sebastian in modo conciso, ma sapeva già che nessuno in quella casa vuota aveva bisogno di lui tanto quanto il bambino al piano di sopra.

Trovò il suo padrone in piedi al centro della camera da letto. Battendo il piede, imperioso.

«Forse dovreste tornare a letto, signore.»

«Stanno riparando la siepe accanto al fiume?»

Sebastian lo guardò attentamente. «Si signore.»

«Dovranno sbrigarsi, il biancospino sta già germogliando. Le siepi non sopravviveranno alle ultime gelate se verranno tagliate.»

Quando mai il conte si era preoccupato delle sottigliezze della gestione delle siepi britanniche?

Sebastian rispose con la sua voce inamidata, però. Doveva stare attento in tutto. «Sono sicuro che il sovrintendente e il direttore della fattoria ne saranno a conoscenza, signore.»

«Il ponte nella valle. Sì?»

«Si, signore.»

«Andremo a vederlo.»

«Manderò giù il signor Tanaka per ispezionare il-»

«No» disse il ragazzo. « _Noi_ andremo a vedere. Oggi. Subito.»

«Ah. In tal caso, preparerò la carrozza e-»

«Cavalli.» Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia. «Cavalcherò. Inutile sprecare la luce del sole. Ho bisogno della mia abitudine di cavalcare. Questo è un ordine.»

«Signore.» Sebastian fece una pausa. E si inchinò. «Sì, mio signore.»

Sorrise tra sé mentre accendeva la luce nel camerino del conte e spalancava le ante dell'armadio. Allora il carattere del suo padrone era migliorato. O almeno concentrato. E un altro cambio d'abito: un piacere inaspettato che non aveva contemplato.

Ma quando tornò al letto, il suo padrone aveva chiaramente fretta e Sebastian non ebbe il tempo di assaporarlo.

Le spalle strette del ragazzo erano tese quando Sebastian gli sfilò la morbida giacca di velluto e gli fece indossare quella di lana su misura, Ciel rimase fermo mentre Sebastian gli abbottonava la vita alta dei pantaloni da equitazione color crema e lisciava il tessuto sulle cosce sottili.

Il conte allontanò la mano e alzò lo sguardo sbuffando. «Non devi preoccuparti degli stivali da campo, non è un maledetto appuntamento reale. I miei stivali da caccia saranno sufficienti.»

Sebastian li andò a prendere. Non così modellati come gli stivali da campo del ragazzo con l'allacciatura alla caviglia, ma più pratici per i salti, per una gita veloce nei campi primaverili.

Erano passati diversi mesi da quando il suo padrone li aveva indossati.

Il maggiordomo si inginocchiò, tenendo fermo il primo sulle ginocchia. E sentì il suo respiro trattenersi quando il piedino sottile si incastrò nella lunga calzata di cuoio dello stivale. Il ragazzo era cresciuto di nuovo. Solo in minima parte, ovviamente, il più piccolo pollice di larghezza sul petto. Le sue spalle. Sebastian l'aveva visto negli appunti della sarta il mese scorso. Era stato lento ma molto sicuro, il lungo balzo della progressione, un pollice in sei mesi. Un adulto in un soffio.

Sebastian si sedette sui talloni.

Il conte stava battendo il piede a terra, inserendo correttamente il piede nello stivale. Batté di nuovo, due volte per buona misura.

«Sbrigati, stai perdendo tempo.»

Sebastian si alzò lentamente. «Signore?»

«E stai facendo di nuovo quella faccia.»

Sebastian strinse gli occhi. «Quale faccia, esattamente?» Sentì la propria voce, chiara e pericolosa.

« _Quella._ Vieni.» La porta fu spalancata.

I tacchi del suo padrone risuonavano nel corridoio, taglienti come chicchi di grandine sul vetro.

Sebastian lo seguì pensieroso, fino alle basse scuderie di pietra.

Sellò il cavallo mentre il ragazzo camminava avanti e indietro sui ciottoli: Antony, il bel castrone nero del conte Phantomhive, gambe nere e lunghe e occhi ansiosi e spalancati.

Non ne sellò uno per sé. Non ne aveva bisogno. Il suo padrone non avrebbe approvato. E probabilmente solo uno dei cavalli da carrozza ce l'avrebbe fatta; Ransom o il suo compagno di imbracatura Tempest, con le sue gambe solide e la schiena forte e il terribile e profondo bagliore negli occhi.

A Sebastian piaceva. Gli piaceva il sussulto di paura che increspava la loro pelle vellutata quando parlava loro, basso e deciso mentre li sfiorava. Un cavallo non avrebbe avuto bisogno di forza per trasportarlo; Sebastian non pesava quanto un uomo avrebbe dovuto. Si portava con leggerezza. Ma la bestia avrebbe avuto bisogno di un diverso tipo di forza e Antony era già a disagio al suo tocco.

Condusse la bella creatura alla luce irregolare del cortile.

«Ti sei preso il tuo tempo.»

«Forse potrei esibirmi con soddisfazione del mio signore se il mio signore avesse un garzone o un valletto... o entrambi, se il mio signore fosse incline ad avvicinarsi alla convenzionalità.»

«Quando l'ho mai fatto, Sebastian?» Antony scalpitò infelice all'estremità delle redini e il ragazzo guardò il cavallo mentre si infilava i guanti di pelle nera. «Qualcuno è di pessimo umore.»

«Lo farà» disse Sebastian. «Farà esattamente come gli viene detto.»

«A loro non piaci molto. Lo sanno?»

Sebastian non si voltò mentre teneva ferma la staffa del suo padrone. «Forse. Hanno un forte istinto. Possono sentire l'odore.» 

«Annusare cosa?» Il ragazzo si alzò in sella. «Zolfo?»

«Dominio.»

Si aspettò un'occhiataccia per quello. Ma il ragazzo si limitò a guardarlo di nuovo, i suoi occhi acuti, e avvolse le redini senza stringere il braccio mentre si sistemava più saldamente la bombetta nera sulla testa. Sebastian gli consegnò il frustino.
    
    
    Non vedeva il ragazzo così da molti mesi. Troppo vivido, troppo teso.

«I cavalli sono animali da soma» stava dicendo il conte. «Sanno come rispettare la supremazia.»

«Ed è per questo che cerco sempre di ricordarvelo, mio signore. Mantenete la vostra dignità.»

Lo sguardo del conte avrebbe potuto staccare la vernice da un muro. «Lo so.» Lento, con disprezzo. _«_ _Mantieni la tua dignità. Se sbatti gli occhi, perdi._ »

C'era un'improvvisa leggerezza cantilenante nella voce del ragazzo. Il suo padrone lo stava _prendendo in giro_?

Lo stava facendo. Oh, il moccioso lo stava _facendo._

Tuttavia, aveva ascoltato le istruzioni del suo servo. Sedeva eretto sulla sella, una piccola cosa principesca. E Antony era troppo grande per lui, ma il modo in cui si reggeva. Il modo in cui teneva frenata la bestia.

«Stai al passo, Sebastian.»

E il ragazzo se n'era andato.

Gli occhi di Sebastian seguirono lo svolazzare della piccola giacca scura.

_Tenere il passo._

Il bambino non avrebbe potuto correre più veloce di lui se ci avesse provato.
    
    
    Ma ci stava provando.

Sebastian non si precipitò mentre percorreva il vialetto di ghiaia e andava oltre il bordo del giardino fino al bosco. Giù verso il fiume, il ponte, i campi vuoti.

Rimase in silenzio; i fagiani si mossero appena nelle felci mentre passava. L'aria sapeva di muschio e acqua. Pulita, vuota. La terra mortale era dolce in primavera. Il terreno si era scongelato bene.

Annusò l'odore dei cervi prima che potessero fiutarlo e si spostò sottovento rispetto a loro. Una lunga abitudine.

Si fermò sul crinale lungo la strada e ascoltò; c'era il rumore degli zoccoli, da qualche parte sotto, e il calore del suo padrone ardeva ai margini della sua mente come la scia di una stella.

Ecco il campo.

Sebastian si infilò nell'ultimo gruppo di olmi gocciolanti e scivolò lungo l'argine umido della strada senza nemmeno infangare le punte delle sue oxford.

Stava aspettando vicino alla nuda siepe invernale quando udì il sordo tuono degli zoccoli di Antony nell'erba umida e vide arrivare il suo padrone, tirando le redini, le guance rosee per lo sforzo e la bocca piuttosto amara.

«Hmm.»

Sebastian si inchinò.

Il suo padrone poteva fingere di essere deluso dal fatto che il suo servo non avesse fallito, ma nemmeno il fallimento lo avrebbe soddisfatto. Il maggiordomo era lì per adempiere al suo dovere. E poi il conte stava ispezionando la siepe. I rami spogli, semi potati, nudi nel loro stato primaverile, mostravano il groviglio dei loro rami e l'intreccio dei loro sistemi radicali. Biancospino, nocciolo. Prugnolo. Rosa canina. Il faggio e la punta lucida dell'agrifoglio. Non una specie, ma un'intera foresta in miniatura, così strettamente intrecciata che una non poteva essere tagliata senza danneggiarne un'altra. Niente in quello strano piccolo mondo esisteva in uno stato solitario.

«È stato il bestiame.»

«Così riferisce il signor Tanaka, signore. Hanno sfondato la siepe per tutto l'inverno. Nonostante tutte le spine che avrebbero potuto incontrare. E adesso perché-»Sebastian rivolse lo sguardo al ragazzo a cavallo. «Perché una creatura dovrebbe sopportare un simile disagio senza una buona ragione?»

«Hmm.» Il ragazzo si girò sulla sella per guardarsi intorno nel campo. Era piatto, verde, si poteva affondare fino alle caviglie nell'erba bagnata. Insignificante. Squadrato. Si voltò e si grattò la guancia con l'estremità dell'impugnatura fasciata in pelle del frustino. Stava aggrottando la fronte ai rami spogli della siepe, ma i suoi occhi erano sfocati. 

«Acqua.»

«Il ruscello scorre laggiù in fondo al campo, abbastanza accessibile alle bestie. E questo campo che trovano così desiderabile non ha alcun accesso al flusso.»

«Cibo.»

«La loro alimentazione è integrata con fieno, signore. E i vostri pascoli sono sempre stati sufficientemente produttivi.»

«Il toro.»

«È stato con la sua mandria per diversi mesi. Sono tenuti ben soddisfatti.»

«Vedo.»

E quello era tutto. Sopravvivenza. Cibo e sesso. Tutto ciò di cui una semplice creatura poteva aver bisogno, e il ragazzo lo sapeva, ed era ancora accigliato.

«Avrò bisogno di parlarne con Tanaka.»

«È in consultazione con il direttore della fattoria, signore. Possono occuparsene.» Sebastian si voltò a guardarlo. «Questa non è certo una priorità.»

«Forse non per te. Non mi aspetto che tu capisca le responsabilità di un padrone.»

«Anche questa non è una vostra responsabilità, mio signore.»

Il ragazzo lo guardò. Le sue labbra si strinsero forte, ma c'era una luce molto strana nel suo unico occhio azzurro. «Non mi aspetto che tu capisca queste cose» disse spingendo via Antony verso la strada.

Sebastian lo guardò allontanarsi. La piccola figura rigida, che spronava il cavallo in un galoppo rotolante, il suo frustino nascosto sotto il gomito. La sua schiena dritta.

E sorrise, invisibile nel campo vuoto e fradicio, e cominciò a dirigersi verso casa. Con la memoria. Dalla scia di profumo.

Il ragazzo stava cavalcando bene. In realtà era molto meglio di quanto non lo fosse stato in precedenza. Niente a che vedere con la massa molle e raggomitolata che era stato quando avevano iniziato quella vita, padrone e servo. Bambino e demone. Il ragazzo aveva lavorato sodo. Lo avevano fatto entrambi. Allenandosi. Imparando. Che aspetto aveva un pari britannico del regno? Come parlava, come si muoveva?

E un servo da cosa si riconosceva? Dalla pulizia del suo colletto alla lucentezza delle sue scarpe. Avevano lavorato per arrivare lì. Mesi. L'aveva detto al ragazzo.  _ Sarò severo _ . 

E il ragazzo aveva annuito, solennemente.  _ Conte e maggiordomo, _ aveva risposto. Troppo solenne per un bambino.  _ Dobbiamo sbrigarci. Non ci siamo ancora arrivati. _

Sebastian non aveva risparmiato il moccioso. E per quanto fosse stato duro, il suo padrone lo aveva eguagliato. Aveva avuto una critica a tutto. Sebastian aveva imparato più di quanto avesse mai programmato di fare.  _ Cucinando, _ per la miseria. Adesso poteva persino annusarlo, la differenza tra chiodi di garofano e cardamomo. Aveva imparato le stravaganze della lingua umana, la delicata influenza della temperatura - perché un piatto di gelato era perfettamente accettabile per loro, mentre la stessa crema lasciata a sciogliersi diventava troppo nauseante per il loro stomaco? 

Si sentiva indulgente, in quell'ultimo lungo tratto di foresta tranquilla. Camminava, lasciando che il suo padrone arrivasse prima a casa.

Tuttavia, non sembrò aver migliorato l'umore del ragazzo, né quello di Antony; il cavallo nero stava guardando il demone quando raggiunse il conte nel cortile nuvoloso accanto alle scuderie. Uno sguardo di traverso. Inquieto. Le dita di Sebastian si contrassero.

Sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe dovuto, ma il ragazzo aveva quello strano cipiglio perspicace e davvero, come si poteva resistere?

«Come avete fatto a tornare a casa, mio signore? Spero che non sia stato troppo nervoso per voi.»

«Tutto bene» disse improvvisamente.

Sebastian sorrise. Batté il palmo sul collo di Antony e fece un passo indietro.

Prevedibile, ah.

Il cavallo rabbrividì e si impennò.

Il conte agitò le braccia ma stava scivolando giù dalla sella, oltre il fianco del suo cavallo, cadendo col sedere nel fango. Grugnendo. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, sbalorditi.

E poi si accigliarono.

«Sei stato tu.»

«Sembrerebbe che Antony si senta più capriccioso del solito questo pomeriggio, signore.»

Il ragazzo si stava alzando in piedi. Strofinandosi le mani guantate sulla giacca.

«Sei stato tu» ripeté. «Hai agitato Antony e mi hai lasciato cadere.»

«Le mie più profonde scuse, mio signore, per non essere riuscito ad anticipare ogni possibile esito di un altamente imprevedibile-»

«Sei stato negligente.» Il suo padrone parlò a bassa voce, un piccolo suono piatto. «Hai oltrepassato i tuoi limiti.»

Si stava spazzolando, ma era inutile; il dietro dei suoi pantaloni era macchiato di fango rosso.

«Permettetemi, signore.»

«Non toccarmi» disse stancamente. E Sebastian conosceva bene quelle parole. «Sei davvero stupido. Peggio di un cane. Peggio di un cavallo. Una volta sono caduto di sella. Ti ricordi? Lo scorso autunno, quando stavamo cacciando lungo il-»

«Avete sottovalutato l'altezza del salto.» Sebastian sapeva che stava interrompendo il suo padrone, era imperdonabile, ma ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Sorrise, quel tanto che bastava per mostrare l'intera curva dei suoi denti. «Avete calcolato male, mio signore.»

«Forse. Il successo implicherà sempre dei rischi. E Antony aspettava vicino alla staccionata. Ti ricordi, Sebastian?» 

Il disprezzo del ragazzo era feroce, come se Sebastian se ne fosse  _ dimenticato.  _ Gli parlava troppo semplicemente. Come se fosse ottuso, confuso. Umano. 

E il ragazzo continuava a sputare parole. «Pensavo dovessi essere leale.»

Sebastian si fermò. «Sono qui, signore.» Si inchinò. «Sono esattamente dove dovrei essere; a portata di mano per spazzolare il fango dai vostri affascinanti calzoni da equitazione.» Si inginocchiò al fianco del ragazzo. «Se avete bisogno di-»

«Quando cado di sella, Antony si ferma.» Il ragazzo stava spingendo via la mano di Sebastian, scuotendo la giacca. «Mi gira intorno. Aspetta che io monti di nuovo.»

«È un animale addestrato, signore.»

«E tu cosa sei?»

Ottima domanda.

«Una forma di animale superiore» disse Sebastian. «Con una formazione notevolmente più lunga.» «Non ti ha insegnato la lealtà.»

Il ragazzo lo stava mettendo alla prova. L'inutile _piccoletto_ non poteva vedere? Sebastian era lì. Era ancora lì. Erano passati anni e lui aveva lavorato senza sosta, senza sostentamento, con solo il minimo inizio di piacere come suo pagamento.

Sebastian si sedette sui talloni, ma il suo sguardo non lasciò il piccolo viso furioso del suo padrone.

Il bambino gli chiedeva troppo.

«Ve l'ho detto, signore. Vi ho dato la mia parola. Non vi lascerò né vi mentirò.»

Le parole erano sospese nell'aria, ronzando come la strana calma tra due tempeste, ed era sia una promessa che una minaccia.

«Mi hai lasciato cadere. Che problema hai?»

Sebastian prese il cappello del suo padrone. Il frustino gli cadde sul polso.

«Signore-»

«Se sbatti gli occhi, perdi.» Il conte alzò le spalle.

Le parole punsero nella mente di Sebastian. Erano state accuratamente affilate. Come avrebbero dovuto essere - erano le sue, dopotutto, e gli si rivoltarono contro nel modo più irritante.

«Avanti, signore.» Sebastian abbassò la voce fino a farle le fusa, guardando nell'azzurro occhio fisso del suo padrone. «Non mi avete mai desiderato per la mia lealtà.»

«Si» disse il ragazzo. «L'ho fatto.» E il ragazzo si toccò il palmo guantato con il frustino, uno schiaffo veloce. Il suono parlava così chiaramente di punizione che Sebastian sentì la sua pelle lungo la spina dorsale sussultare.

«Siete ancora un bel disastro, signore.» Si allungò per sfiorare le ginocchia del ragazzo e questa volta il suo padrone non si tirò indietro. «Farò più attenzione la prossima volta.»

Vide la stretta nelle spalle sottili del suo padrone e la piccola mano contrarsi prima ancora di muoversi. E ancora non se lo aspettava.

Il frustino lo colpì sulla guancia. Sul suo occhio destro.

Sbatté le palpebre verso il suo padrone.

Le guance del ragazzo erano due vividi punti di calore. I suoi occhi erano di un colore aspro e particolare. Blu solforico. I suoi capelli morbidi si erano inumiditi nella sua passione furiosa, scuri alle tempie.

 _Quella_ era una reazione eccessiva.

Sebastian sapeva di essere stato scortese, ma difficilmente meritava quel tipo di punizione. Aveva fatto di peggio.

Oh, aveva fatto _molto_ di peggio.

La frusta scese di nuovo. Pungente.

«Bestia.» Le manine guantate del ragazzo tremavano. Stava quasi singhiozzando nella sua rabbia. «Sei una brutta cosa schifosa.»

Non era mai stato così bello. Abbassò di nuovo il frustino.

E di nuovo. E di nuovo. Colpi taglienti rivestiti di cuoio.

Sebastian sentì il dolore strisciare sul suo corpo. Avrebbe potuto alzare la mano. Bloccarlo, fermarlo.

Lo sapevano entrambi.

Chiuse gli occhi. Sentiva ogni colpo. Lasciò che il suo padrone lo punisse.

Ovviamente faceva male. La sua pelle delicata, la sua carne viva. Il suo ardente orgoglio. Sarebbe stato in grado di guarirlo senza troppe difficoltà, l'increspatura della sua forma si sarebbe riassestata, assorbita e il dolore si sarebbe semplicemente rivolto all'interno. Una volta finito all'interno, il suo viso sarebbe tornato perfetto. Lo sapevano entrambi.

Ma il ragazzo doveva farlo. E si stava già calmando. I suoi occhi erano di nuovo fermi, anche se la sua voce non lo era.

«Anche un animale.» Il suo sussurro era un rantolo per respirare. «Anche un cane potrebbe fare di più di te.»

«Ne siete sicuro, signore?» Sebastian si toccò lo zigomo con la punta delle dita guantate. Era quello ciò che voleva il suo padrone? C'erano tre frustate, poteva sentirle. La sua pelle rabbrividì. «Un cane non può preparare un infuso soddisfacente di Earl Grey.»

«Chiunque può preparare il tè.» Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre. «L'hai imparato in undici settimane. Sei ancora inutile per me.»

E non era vero. Non poteva essere vero. Sebastian ci pensò su mentre il ragazzo si allontanava, mentre finiva di appendere l'attrezzatura di Antony e seguiva il suo padrone fuori nella giornata nuvolosa, tornando verso il silenzio e l'eco della casa.

Quando il moccioso aveva perso l'ora del pisolino, non era nemmeno riuscito a salire di sopra senza che Sebastian lo avesse portato in braccio e quello era _molto_ falso. Non c'era nessuno su quella terra vivente di cui il conte Phantomhive avesse più bisogno del suo maggiordomo.

Sebastian lo sapeva. Tra il ritorno e la cena, il suo padrone suonò per lui sei volte. Due volte per il tè, una per i biscotti. Una volta per prendere un libro dalla biblioteca. Una volta per trasportare una pila di cartelle dall'armadio alla scrivania.

E l'ultima volta fu alle 17:43, e Sebastian aspettò di sentire cos'altro aveva bisogno da lui il suo padrone.

«Quella collina.» Il ragazzo agitò la mano, un vago gesto verso la finestra. Dita sottili e il pesante luccichio dell'anello di zaffiro catturarono la luce. «Dietro la casa.»

«È sempre stata lì, signore.»

Il ragazzo non reagì. «È calcarea?»

Sebastian sbatté le palpebre. «Beh. Io... visto che la geologia della parte meridionale dell'Inghilterra consiste principalmente di gesso, questa è una possibilità concreta.» Erano chiamate Chalk Downs. Era molto semplice.

«Si o no?»

«Dovrei fare una piccola ricerca in merito, mio signore.»

Il ragazzo posò la penna. «Non lo sai?»

«Non ancora, signore. Datemi due minuti in biblioteca e io-»

«Pensavo sapessi tutto.» Fu una vera sorpresa, a meno che il ragazzo non stesse recitando _ molto _ bene. Ma Sebastian conosceva tutte le sue espressioni. Ogni piccolo sfarfallio di quel visino di pietra. 

«Non tutto, signorino. Forse con tempo sufficiente.» Sorrise. Ma il ragazzo stava di nuovo distogliendo lo sguardo.

«Hmm. Non importa, posso scoprirlo da solo. Oltre alle varietà di loietto perenne, il componente principale dei nostri pascoli è il trifoglio bianco; ciò suggerirebbe che la composizione del suolo sia alcalina. Bene. Chiamami per cena.»

Il ragazzo non gli parlò più fino a dopo cena, dopo il gelido silenzio nel bagno fumante, dopo che Sebastian ebbe vestito il corpicino rigido del suo padrone - rigido, resistendo come una bambola con le giunture a chiodo – e oh, poi il ragazzo parlò.

«Ti sei sbagliato» disse piattamente. Abbastanza maleducato da provocare una domanda.

«Su cosa in particolare, signore?» Sebastian era in piedi accanto al letto del suo padrone, stendendosi l'asciugamano sul braccio. «O è più un senso di errore generale e pervasivo che vi irrita?»

«Ti sei sbagliato sulla collina.»

Sebastian si fermò. «Oh?»

«Il paesaggio della zona è davvero calcareo. Alcalino. A parte il crinale qui, in discesa lungo la strada, chiaramente ricca di ferro. Il terreno sottostante è abbastanza ossidato. Le macchie sul mio completo da equitazione erano rosse.»

«Capisco.» Sebastian aspettò. «Vi crederò sulla parola, signore.»

«Qualche mese fa, una delle fattorie sulla Eastbourne Road ha dovuto tirare fuori dal fiume una carrozza postale. Successivamente hanno dragato l'intero tratto del fiume, agitando i sedimenti, compresi diversi secoli di deflusso dal crinale sopra di esso. Acqua ricca di ferro, molto più acida del solito. La forte pioggia lo ha portato a valle delle nostre fattorie. Il bestiame può sopportare l'acqua acida. Il trifoglio non può.»

«Oh.» Sebastian si alzò più dritto. «Il bestiame ha sfondato il recinto nell'unico campo che non ha accesso al fiume.»

«L'unico che aveva ancora una scorta affidabile di trifoglio che cresceva nell'erba.» Il ragazzo si strofinò distrattamente le dita tra i capelli umidi. «Hanno rischiato la pelle tra i prugnoli per assicurarsi la loro prelibatezza preferita.»

Sebastian espirò lentamente.

I pensieri del ragazzo non erano dispersi, dopotutto; solo di ampie vedute. Ma alla fine si erano uniti, come i fili in una corda.

Trasformandosi in un labirinto. Cilindri in una serratura.

Bene. Oh molto bene. Piccola cosa intelligente.

Il conte si sedette sul bordo del letto e accavallò le gambe. Si lisciò la camicia da notte sulle ginocchia. «Puoi dire a Tanaka di aprire i cancelli e permettere al bestiame di pascolare il campo inalterato finché il pascolo non avrà la possibilità di riprendersi. Nel frattempo, forse una sabbiatura di calce sull'erba ripristinerà il naturale equilibrio delle cose.»

Sebastian si inchinò. «Certo, signore.» Lo sentì di nuovo, lo strano scioglimento all'interno del suo corpo. Non avrebbe mai dovuto dubitare del suo strano piccolo padrone. «Gli parlerò questa sera.»

«Dove stai andando?»

Sebastian si fermò di nuovo. Qualcosa si sollevò tra i suoi polpastrelli e il suo membro. Un dolore. «È ora di andare a letto, signore.»

«Questa non è una risposta. Non ti avevo detto di andartene.»

Il suo padrone aspettava sul bordo del letto, le mani incrociate in grembo, e Sebastian si inginocchiò per lui.

Si inginocchiò e attese che il moccioso gli fissasse il pesante collare di cuoio intorno al collo. Solo un po' troppo stretto. Ne sentiva la tensione quando deglutiva, quando muoveva le spalle.

E il ragazzo era tranquillo per lui, questa volta. Allargò le gambe.

Sebastian era gentile. Si tolse il guanto e la pelle setosa della coscia del suo padrone era abbastanza calda da bruciargli la mente. Usò solo due dita, delicatamente attorno alla tenera apertura; presto ci sarebbe stato tempo per qualcosa di più.

«Fa male» disse brevemente. Un guizzo sotto la sua mano tesa.

«Silenzio.»

«Punge.»

Sebastian inarcò un sopracciglio, perdendo la pazienza, e ringhiò. «Non dovreste dirmi una cosa simile, signore. Difficilmente mi attira alla gentilezza.»

Il corpicino impaziente era silenzioso ma non fermo. E quando Sebastian ringhiò, lo sentì ronzare contro il collare di cuoio.

Si mise a sedere e lo aprì. Il ragazzo lo stava guardando, con gli occhi spalancati, ma senza protestare.

E Sebastian allacciò il collare attorno alle gambe del suo padrone. Stretto intorno alle cosce magre, affondando nella carne morbida, allacciato appena sopra le ginocchia ossute. Diciotto pollici. Che piccolo padrone era.

E tirò su il guinzaglio intrecciato e lo avvolse attorno ai polsi del ragazzo, li fissò mentre si dimenavano e poi furono assicurati.

Il ragazzo tacque. Disprezzandolo. Ovviamente. Ma legato, in attesa e _sottomesso._

E poi, venne rotolato su un fianco. Quanto era delizioso. Il rigonfiamento del suo sedere, le cosce arrossate e la sua virilità premuta in mezzo. Le sue ginocchia erano tirate su, le mani erano strette in grembo, i piedi si dimenavano, impotenti, e la sua bocca era bagnata e aperta e piangeva e Sebastian lo guardò con una certa sorpresa.

Il suo padrone stava urlando. Non se n'era quasi accorto. _Imprecava_ contro di lui, sforzandosi contro il cuoio che lo legava.

Era una grande casa e l'anima più vicina era due piani più in basso, ma in realtà qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentire.

Sebastian portò la mano a quella bocca rossa e bagnata. Labbra scivolose, lingua morbida all'interno.

«Bastardo» disse il ragazzo guardandolo con un'occhiataccia. Sotto i capelli arruffati i suoi occhi erano caldi, spalancati. «Slega le mie dannate mani prima-»

Sebastian spinse dentro le dita. Il ragazzo lo stava mordendo ma pensava che era probabile che l'avesse fatto. Ciel era soffocato e il demone si spinse più a fondo, e udì il rantolo.

Poi avrebbe potuto far scivolare l'altra mano verso il basso, lentamente, lungo la schiena calda e setosa e le natiche paffute, trovando lo stringersi del piccolo foro, arrossato, e toccarlo con calma. Il ragazzo stava rosicchiando le nocche di Sebastian. Singhiozzando.

Il membro di Sebastian si stava di nuovo inarcando contro la sua patta aperta. Non c'erano mai abbastanza mani, vero? Estrasse le dita dalla bocca morbida del ragazzo e sospirò sbottonandosi velocemente.

Il ragazzo tremava, quasi in silenzio, la bocca ancora aperta, ma non strillava più.

Sebastian si mise dritto sulle ginocchia e spinse l'estremità del suo membro nel piccolo foro umido. Solo l'estremità, un luccichio di umido nelle labbra tese, e poi l'improvviso allentarsi, sentendo il respiro lamentoso del ragazzo.

Sebastian sospirò.

Non c'era niente di meglio. Niente di meglio. Il suo padrone avrebbe potuto alzare la voce in segno di protesta, ma stava solo gemendo, pressato e ansimante.

Il demone lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero mentre si spingeva più a fondo. Piegando il corpicino caldo sotto di lui, abbastanza vicino da respirare l'odore umido dell'acqua di rose dei capelli del suo padrone, ed era abbastanza pesante da inchiodare bene le membra calde mentre lo scopava. Fu molto bello, per un po' di tempo.

Bello. Non perfetto.

Quando Sebastian si fermò per slacciare il collare, scoprì che la pelle spessa aveva lasciato una macchia rossa sulle cosce pallide del suo padrone. Si chinò a leccarle, sentendo la pelle calda sollevarsi sotto la lingua.

Poi poté sistemare il ragazzo sulla schiena, trascinare i piccoli fianchi contro i suoi e separare le gambe sottili e penzolanti. Piegare il corpo caldo. E il demone si spinse di nuovo dentro, guardando il tratto lucido dell'entrata rosa del ragazzo, bagnata e stretta come labbra intorno a lui.

Gli occhi del suo padrone erano quasi neri e i suoi suoni si agitarono nel corpo di Sebastian, portandogli il sudore sulla pelle, i suoi suoni morbidi e crudi da animale. Grugniti. I rumori profondi che fa un mortale quando gli si colpivano le budella con il pugno e lo si guardava accartocciarsi, ma il bambino lo stava facendo ora, le sue labbra bagnate erano aperte, gli occhi sfocati e ogni colpo gli tirava fuori un altro respiro dal petto.

Il sangue nella testa di Sebastian ruggì più profondamente. Più in profondità penetrarono quei piccoli grugniti ruvidi, e si mosse nel suo padrone e vide lo scivolare mozzafiato tra i fianchi stretti, la sua stessa erezione che si muoveva sotto la pelle del ragazzo, la distensione della piccola pancia mentre il demone si spingeva nella stretta della carne.

Le sue ginocchia tremavano.

Si sistemò più in profondità tra le cosce del ragazzo e crollò sul materasso, i pugni nelle lenzuola, e si mosse più forte.

Là. Ah. Questo era quello che voleva. Quello che voleva, l'assoluta perfezione del momento.

Era meglio di quanto qualsiasi cosa ne avesse diritto, un'onda gli tremò lungo la schiena e lo accecò. L'aria tremava. Cercò di restare fermo, tentò di cavalcarla dolcemente, ma aveva superato da tempo la gentilezza.

Ansimò bruscamente.

L'umido, il tremito.

E la scossa di assestamento fu dolorosa in quella forma. Peggio della flessione della carne che cambiava la sua forma. Quel corpo lo ancorò, caldo e viscerale, già vibrante, luminoso e pesante.

Il demone sibilò. Fu una fortuna che il ragazzo rimase in silenzio. Non sarebbe stato in grado di rispondere se ci avesse provato.

Quando Sebastian si riscosse di nuovo, gli occhi del suo padrone erano semichiusi. Le ciglia erano bagnate. Vide il balzo del fragile petto del ragazzo, il bordo affilato della clavicola del suo padrone.

Colpì il mento morbido con il naso.

Le ciglia del ragazzo si muovevano pesantemente, come se fosse drogato.

Il demone chinò la testa al calore salato del collo arrossato del ragazzo, la curva della sua spalla. Mordicchiò leggermente. Un pizzico dei suoi canini. E la pelle morbida non sussultò nemmeno sotto di lui. Non un suono dalle labbra aperte del suo padrone. Rispose solo il tenero corpo del ragazzo, una stretta intorno al suo membro.

Il demone si tirò fuori da quel fremito acceso, le sue mani si contrassero sul materasso.

Guardò il suo padrone. Guardò l'oscuro scorrere dello sguardo del ragazzo, senza vedere la stanza in ombra. Aspettò a lungo, guardando. Ed era stato in molte stanze vuote, sale vuote, templi e rovine, ma niente era stato così solitario come questo.

Era solo nella stanza.

«Mio signore.»

Gli occhi non si spostarono su di lui. Non batté nemmeno ciglio. Il suo padrone non rispondeva, anche se Sebastian poteva vedere che le piccole dita si contraevano sulle coperte.

Le sue dita bruciavano per muovere il corpo molle del ragazzo, per prenderlo per il collo e scuoterlo.

Si mise a sedere. Asciugò la macchia di bagnato dalla pancia liscia del ragazzo con il lenzuolo di lino e poi il suo padrone sospirò. Agitato.

Sebastian fece un lungo respiro.

Si chinò per togliere i capelli dagli occhi del suo padrone e il ragazzo si distolse dal suo tocco. Un contorcersi come quello di un coniglio in trappola.

Gli occhi chiari e ultraterreni erano aperti e troppo acuti.

«Non devi toccarmi così facilmente.»

Sebastian si raddrizzò, in bilico sul bordo del letto. Avrebbe dovuto preparare un bagno. O forse il ragazzo gli avrebbe concesso ancora qualche minuto. Ancora mezz'ora. «È mio dovere, signore.»

«Sai esattamente cosa intendo.» Il ragazzo sussultò e si raddrizzò, sbadigliando. «Non fare lo stupido, non ti si addice. Abbiamo ospiti che arriveranno nella mattina e mostrerai autocontrollo. Intesi?»

«Autocontrollo.» Era quasi divertente, il piccolo sbuffo da passerotto del suo petto. L'arroganza nel suo bel viso. Come se non fosse seduto a gambe incrociate, nudo nel suo letto, il suo corpo ancora arrossato.

Il ragazzo continuò raggiungendo la sua camicia da notte. «Il tuo compito principale è supervisionare lo staff. Non saranno sicuri di se stessi e si rivolgeranno a te per la gestione.» La sua voce era ovattata mentre se la tirava sopra la testa. «Il tuo posto sarà con Mey-Rin e Bard, e mi aspetto che tu dimostri loro di essere una figura di riferimento esemplare.»

«Il mio posto è alle vostre calcagna, signore.» Guardò il suo padrone. «Se dovrò proteggervi. Siamo entrambi consapevoli del pericolo che verrà da tutto questo.»

«Il tuo posto è quello che indico, Sebastian.» Il ragazzo si stava coprendo le gambe con le coperte e sistemando la testa arruffata sui cuscini. «Non mi toccherai senza permesso. Non mi parlerai se non per questioni di affari e non devi guardarmi direttamente. Non devi-»

«Conosco i protocolli, signorino.» Sebastian non nascose il calore nei suoi occhi. «Avendone consigliati molti negli ultimi anni.»

«Meraviglioso. E sei in grado di seguirli?»

«Molto capace, signore.»

«Felice di sentirlo. Ripulisci il tuo casino e esci dalla mia stanza.»

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi. Sebastian guardò il visino distante; pulito e tagliente, come qualcosa intagliato dall'avorio. Poteva quasi sentirlo. Un piccolo moncherino duro d'avorio come un pezzo degli scacchi tra le sue dita.

La sua gola si serrò. Non aveva finito di parlare. Non aveva finito di scopare. Non aveva finito lì.

«Adesso, Sebastian.»

Lì aveva finito.

Si abbottonò i pantaloni. Si rimise il frac nero. Lasciò la camera del suo padrone, chiudendo la porta in perfetto silenzio e si fermò nel corridoio di mezzanotte per raddrizzarsi la cravatta.

Concentrato, obbediente.

Le sue dita tremavano appena.


	16. Circiter

L'alba.

Potevano essere le quattro e mezza; Sebastian ascoltava il rumore dei passeri fuori dalle finestre della cucina nel vasto silenzio fumante.

Non alzò gli occhi dagli scones mentre arrotolava leggermente l'impasto, il più semplice tocco delle sue dita guantate nel pasticcio appiccicoso. Gli scones erano semplici, ma c'era mezzo secondo di mescolanza tra un impasto umido e un grumo lavorato troppo.

Le cose più semplici erano le prove più difficili.

Forse erano le cinque meno un quarto; c'erano ancora stelle che si vedevano nell'oscurità.

Guardò l'orologio. Le cinque e dieci.

Accidenti a quella oscurità primaverile, a quel sole che sorgeva lento e alla notte del nord.

Sebastian non pensava agli altri posti che aveva conosciuto, la costa calda e secca della Spagna o il mare pulito che ornava le spoglie isole greche, perché allora avrebbe iniziato a fare un elenco di tutti i luoghi di quel pietoso pianeta in cui avrebbe preferito essere in quel preciso momento; e non ci sarebbe stato alcun elenco.

Come avrebbe potuto esserci? Quella cosa non era finita. Lo avrebbe logorato fino all'osso e non ci sarebbe stato modo di lasciarla.

Stava preparando una coppia di fagiani da arrostire quando sentì gli stivali di Bard nel corridoio.

«Sarà una cosa grossa, ehi, Sebastian? Ospiti in casa.»

Il maggiordomo si limitò ad alzare le spalle mentre li spennava e una piuma vagante gli scivolò vicino al naso. Starnutì ferocemente. «Preparati della colazione. Il programma è sulla porta.»

La cucina prese vita intorno a lui. Il rantolo e il calore dei forni a carbone, le chiacchiere di Finny dal tavolo del personale mentre gli altri si precipitavano giù per la colazione. I tacchi di Mey-Rin sul pavimento di pietra e il tonfo della lama del coltello di Bard sul tagliere.

Gli ospiti non sarebbero arrivati fino a sera, ma sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

Sebastian fece scivolare la punta del coltello nel collo penzolante del fagiano spennato. Spinse pollice e indice nella cavità rosa e grezza e tirò, un rapido tumulto di budella scintillante sulla fredda lastra di marmo.

Una lunga giornata. Una lunga settimana.

Prese la colazione del suo padrone allo scoccare delle otto.

Il ragazzo era sveglio e seduto sul letto, strofinandosi il sonno dagli occhi. Strofinandosi l'occhio con un sospiro, il suo sfocato occhio viola; impaziente per il suo tè. Prendendo il suo giornale in silenzio.

Esaminò le pagine finanziarie, poi le colonne del crimine e lo ripiegò di nuovo. «Come vanno le cose in cucina?»

«Vengono gestite, signore.»

«Lo spererei.»

Il conte Phantomhive non aveva altre domande. Non ne aveva bisogno; si fidava della parola del suo servo. Finì di mangiare i suoi scones.

E Sebastian gli riempì la vasca da bagno.

Lavò il ragazzo in silenzio, l'acqua calda che scorreva sulle spalle giovani e sottili, e l'aria calda nuotava di profumo. Acqua di rose, inebriante e delicata. Sotto di essa il suo stesso odore animale era ancora spalmato pesantemente sulla pelle del ragazzo, ma stava già svanendo sotto gli schizzi e l'increspatura dell'acqua.

Il corpo del ragazzo era bello e scivoloso. Quelle cose vennero lavate via da lui così facilmente. Cosa ci sarebbe voluto per lasciare un segno lì?

Sebastian inspirò bruscamente. E di nuovo espirò, irrequieto.

La prossima volta avrebbe tenuto stretto il suo padrone. Spinto più forte, lasciando lividi sulla sua pelle fresca. Forse l'avrebbe morso di nuovo, questa volta lentamente. Assaggiandolo correttamente. Per ora poteva solo guardare, divorare il corpo del ragazzo con gli occhi, quel piccolo corpo distante con le sue membra sottili e incuranti. Più distante che mai; e quel pensiero nuotava come un pesce, troppo veloce per accendersi nella mente di Sebastian.

C'erano altre cose a cui pensare quel giorno. E forse stava imparando a fare come il ragazzo, a separare quei pensieri nei loro cofanetti individuali e chiuderli saldamente.

All'armadio aperto del giovane padrone, Sebastian si accigliò e si fermò.

La selezione di vestiti del conte era ancora tristemente esaurita; l'attacco degli artisti del circo del barone aveva lasciato il segno. La distruzione in quell'ala della casa era stata riparata in poche ore, pietra, vetro e pittura, ma Sebastian non poteva sostituire i piccoli abiti così facilmente.

Era qualcosa da aspettarsi, però; le scatole ordinate e impilate, lo scartare camicie fresche dalla carta dorata.

Il maggiordomo sospirò mentre selezionava le calze di seta dallo scaffale e tornava al letto del suo padrone.

Il ragazzo attese pazientemente mentre lo spogliava e gli infilava i pantaloncini. Quando si sedette di nuovo sul letto si chinò, massaggiandosi distrattamente la caviglia, e lì, ah... un livido che si vedeva sul fianco. Il segno dei polpastrelli di Sebastian.

Il demone allungò la mano e la fece scivolare sulla curva della sottile schiena nuda.

Il ragazzo si raddrizzò, respingendo la mano. «Basta così.»

«Signore-»

«Non ho tempo per le tue sciocchezze.»

Che significava "non ho tempo per _te_ " così chiaro come se l'avesse detto lui; piccola cosa arrogante.

Come se avesse avuto tempo per qualsiasi cosa senza Sebastian a gestire le cose. Sebastian _era_ il tempo; era orologio e chiave e penna e programma e tutto ciò di cui il suo padrone aveva bisogno, aspettando a portata di mano, previsto e non richiesto.

Il maggiordomo si fermò e provò ancora una volta. La sua punta delle dita trovò la guancia del ragazzo, togliendo un groviglio di capelli dall'occhio del suo padrone.

Questa volta il ragazzo non si staccò dal tocco. Sbatté le palpebre verso Sebastian. «Questa pioggia laverà le strade.» Assente. Ansioso. Un signore preoccupato per il suo piccolo feudo.

E Sebastian poteva dare al conte la sua momentanea illusione.

«Ci penserò io.»

Si trattenne mentre completava il suo compito e non permise alle sue mani di indugiare sulla coscia, sull'anca o sul mento.

Pantaloncini su misura. Camicia in fresco cotone. Gilet di seta nera, tagliato basso sul petto sottile del ragazzo. E la giacca. Verde bosco, pregiata lana Harris a spina di pesce con collo in velluto nero; una lana di campagna, un cenno alla caccia a cui sarebbero andati se il conte non fosse stato un eccentrico semi-solitario.

Potevano ancora andarci se il tempo avesse resistito.

Cosa che non avrebbe fatto.

Sebastian lisciò il morbido tessuto sopra la spalla del ragazzo. «Questo almeno vi sta ancora bene.»

«La signorina Hopkins farà avere qui i nuovi vestiti presto » disse il ragazzo. «Poche settimane al massimo.»

«Non avete fatto la vostra comparsa nel ruolo di Conte da un po' di tempo, signore. Questa occasione è importante quasi quanto il giorno della vostra introduzione.»

Peccato che il suo abito da corte sarebbe stato inappropriato; quel particolare vestito era squisito. La fascia, la piccola spada sottile. Scarpe in velluto nero. Un ragazzo che giocava ai soldati nelle sale della Regina.

«Hmph. Stranieri. Seccanti.»

« _Noblesse oblige,_ signore. Il vostro titolo non è solo per spettacolo. Il conte di questa casa avrà sempre delle responsabilità come signore del maniero.» Il bambino ascoltava solo a metà, ma era piuttosto adorabile; la sua mente era immobile e aperta, un flusso. Sebastian poteva mettere le sue parole come barchette di carta sulla superficie e guardarle girare via. «Cinquecento anni fa, vi avrei dotato di cotta di maglia sotto i vestiti, signore.»

«Come un cavaliere medievale.»

«O forse seta a trama fitta, come quella che i principi d'Europa indossano sulla loro pelle per contrastare i proiettili.»

La fronte liscia del ragazzo si corrugò. «La indossano?»

«Certo. E vi vestirei così se fossi un buon servitore, signore.»

«E perché non lo fai, allora?»

«Perché chiunque può essere un buon servitore. Ma solo io posso esserne uno perfetto.»

Il conte non disse nulla mentre Sebastian allacciava la coccarda di seta alla gola bianca e nuda del suo padrone. Mentre pettinava i capelli morbidi e li tirava indietro per legare la benda sull'occhio.

«Il vostro bastone, signore.» Lo tenne pronto.

E il ragazzo sospirò mentre lo prendeva. «Una spada sarebbe meglio.»

«Non ne avrete bisogno mentre sono qui, mio signore. Siete il più preparato possibile.»

«Non ho paura. Sarò abbastanza al sicuro.» Il che era vero, ma il moccioso non sembrava nemmeno dubitarne. «Sono cinto.» Il ragazzo si infilò il bastone sotto il gomito. «E armato.»

E guardò Sebastian. In realtà uno sguardo adeguato, lento e diretto. «Saranno alcuni giorni pericolosi. Avrò bisogno di te.»

Sebastian esitò. E si inchinò. «Mio signore...»

«Chiamami quando è il momento. Sarò nello studio.»

La stanza odorava ancora di acqua di rose quando se ne andò.

Sebastian riordinò le stanze del padrone. Cambiò le lenzuola, sfilando la biancheria macchiata con un acuto sospiro di rimpianto.

Non ci sarebbero state lezioni quel giorno. Forse il ragazzo sarebbe tornato a lavorare ai suoi conti, a fare calcoli su una tabella di cifre e sulla mappa dell'Europa srotolata sulla sua scrivania.

Forse stava semplicemente leggendo, nascosto accanto al silenzio delle finestre imbrattate di pioggia. Il suo libro aperto sulle ginocchia, lettere dorate e pagine nitide e la sordida bellezza del _Fleurs du Mal_ di Baudelaire fluttuanti nella sua piccola mente surriscaldata.

Sebastian non l'avrebbe mai saputo.

Non vide il suo padrone fino al pranzo veloce, un piatto di panini alla sua scrivania.

E poi seguì il pomeriggio interminabile di arieggiare delle camere degli ospiti, lucidare i bicchieri e mettere gelatine aspic a raffreddare nella dispensa.

Bard si fermò a chiacchierare sul pianerottolo del corridoio, battendosi una sigaretta spenta contro la guancia. «Ci stiamo divertendo, eh?»

Anche Sebastian si fermò. «Abbastanza» disse. «Non c'è rimasto molto che Finny possa fare con il giardino, quindi se hai un momento mandalo giù a controllare sul vialetto. La pioggia potrebbe aver lavato via la ghiaia.»

«Lo farò» disse Bard, e fischiò mentre scendeva le scale.

Sarebbe stato un dolore lancinante essere mortale? Incanalare la totalità del proprio essere sconfinato in un fragile guscio, un'unica dimensione dell'esistenza, senza memoria o consapevolezza?

O forse sarebbe stato molto semplice. Un fischio chiaro e pulito nell'aria della sera. Frammentario, inconsapevole. Dolce.

Sebastian cambiò di nuovo i guanti.

Stava preparando le coppe di champagne quando Finny irruppe in cucina.

«Sono qui, stanno arrivando.»

Troppo presto, non abbastanza presto; due settimane di preparazione. Una giornata confusa. Le ruote lontane sibilavano già sulla strada, un trambusto fuori dalla casa.

Sebastian posò lo strofinaccio. «Sai cosa fare» disse a Bard, che era l'unica cosa che poteva dire a quel punto. Conoscevano tutti i loro doveri e lui doveva lasciarli fare, alla leggera come se si fidasse di loro. Con la stessa facilità, come se non avesse voglia di gestire tutto da solo.

E salì al piano di sopra per trovare il suo padrone nello studio.

Poteva sentire la voce del ragazzo dietro la porta.

«Hm. Quindi è così... » Il giovane padrone doveva essere al telefono; quella piccola voce chiara. Non così piatta per una volta; c'era una cadenza in essa. Indulgente. «Questo riunisce la storia. Dal momento che non so molto degli affari interni della Germania.»

Quindi era un altro dei contatti del Cane da Guardia; uno degli aristocratici del male. Il conte tirava la rete intorno ai suoi ospiti.

Stava già riattaccando e Sebastian aprì la porta senza bussare. «Signorino. È tempo.»

Il ragazzo spinse indietro la sedia con un sospiro. Le sue dita toccavano a malapena il tappeto. «Sì. Sto arrivando.»

La pioggia cadde, schizzi sulle finestre del corridoio mentre il conte e il servo si fermavano in cima alle scale. Il cortile accanto alla casa era pieno di carrozze. La porta d'ingresso era aperta e il mormorio delle voci giunse a loro.

Qual era il modo migliore per scendere in una certa trappola?

«Bene» disse il ragazzo. Batté il bastone sul pavimento accanto a lui. Un sospiro di rassegnazione. «Lo facciamo?»

Sebastian lo guardò scendere, la sua piccola testa alta, la schiena dritta. La postura di un cavaliere. Il figlio di un nobile. E si mise dietro il suo padrone mentre scendevano le scale per incontrare i loro ospiti.

Stavano già sussurrando nell'atrio.

_Il signore il Conte._

_È lui?_

Ma un ospite era distratto, un giovane uomo accartocciato in piedi accanto alla porta con Lau, e Sebastian udì il trascinamento della sua voce pigra.

«È scontroso o infuriato. Nessuna via di mezzo. Ed è eccezionalmente orgoglioso.»

E sotto il mormorio delle altre voci.

_Non può essere._

_Lo hai già incontrato?_

_Oh, è solo un bambino._

Il signorino si fermò sulle scale, in ascolto.

«E ho sentito che porta una benda sull'occhio» stava dicendo Lau. «Esattamente come un pirata.»

«Basta con le prese in giro» disse il conte, e ora ognuno di loro stava prestando attenzione mentre la piccola cosa rigida scendeva le scale per presentarsi.

Sebastian fece appena in tempo a notare che mancavano due ospiti prima che arrivassero alla porta: Lord Georg Von Siemens e quell'odioso damerino in livrea bianca di Sua Maestà. E lì erano stati tutti raggruppati.

Sebastian si allontanò mentre il conte faceva entrare tutti nella sala da ballo. Non sarebbe stato lontano dal suo padrone quella sera, ma aveva il suo dovere da compiere, presentare il cast di quella particolare piccola rappresentazione. Soffocò un sorriso mentre consultava la piccola lista degli ospiti. Avrebbe potuto facilmente essere la _Dramatis Personae_ di un drammaturgo.

SIGNOR WOODLEY. Commerciante di diamanti. Arrogante, vigile.

LORD GEORG VON SIEMENS. Banchiere. Maiale geriatrico auto indulgente.

SIGNOR PHELPS. Dirigente marittimo; un ricco giovane nessuno, figlio di un ricco vecchio qualcuno.

CONTE GREY. Il maggiordomo di Sua Maestà e il motivo per cui il signorino era invischiato in quel casino.

SIGNOR LAU. Un vecchio amico, se fossero stati caritatevoli.

SIGNOR GRIMSBY e SIGNORINA DIAZ. Gente di teatro, con quei sorrisi lucidi pronti per il palcoscenico; il signorino avrebbe potuto imparare qualcosa.

E l'ultimo ospite fu dimenticato, lo scrittore, ansioso ai margini della stanza mentre tutti entravano nella sala da ballo ai tavoli del buffet d'attesa. Gli altri stavano già bevendo, chiacchierando, presentandosi, e Sebastian passò in mezzo a loro con il suo vassoio di vino.

Ma Sebastian stava guardando quest'ultimo.

Ogni ospite era importante, dopotutto, e troppa disuguaglianza generava risentimento. Ogni ospite doveva partire con un'impressione favorevole. L'intera occasione era una performance e quel particolare signore spiegazzato era destinato a essere l'unico critico che contava.

L'uomo era uno scozzese, a quanto pareva. Arthur Qualcuno. Giovane. Non conosceva una spazzola per capelli. Povero come un topo di chiesa; i gomiti del suo vestito si stavano assottigliando, ed era anche il suo vestito migliore, o avrebbe indossato qualcos'altro... il tweed andava benissimo per una passeggiata mattutina nei giardini ma quella sera, per una cena formale...

Proprio il tipo di uomo che accoglieva cuccioli feriti, probabilmente.

E stava guardando la stanza con diffidenza. Non era sicuro del perché fosse lì; era abbastanza sicuro che non avrebbe dovuto esserci. Ma aveva una parte da svolgere, anche se ancora non lo sapeva.

Sebastian portò il vassoio dove era seduto. Ci fu un improvviso spalancamento degli occhi dell'uomo, uno shock di sorpresa. E anche ammirazione; umiliato semplicemente dalla presenza del capo maggiordomo del suo ospite.

Interessante.

Sebastian si inchinò, abbassando il vassoio come invito.

L'uomo sedeva miseramente.

Povera cosa. Non sapeva se gli fosse _permesso._

Sebastian sorrise, molto dolcemente. «Vorreste un bicchiere?»

Lo scrittore ne prese uno, quell'uomo che era quasi più un bambino del padrone di casa. «Grazie...»

Era agitato. Aveva ringraziato un servo.

Santo cielo.

Sebastian si inchinò di nuovo e mentre si allontanava sentì lo sguardo dell'uomo seguirlo con una sorta di desiderio. Quegli occhi castani erano così aperti, così seri che bisognava quasi compatirlo; un mortale non poteva sopravvivere a lungo in quel mondo se si mostrava così non protetto. Il tipo avrebbe potuto scrivere favole. Un fantasy di arguzia e puzzle intelligenti; ma quella non era la realtà, non il sudiciume e il luccichio della vita.

«Champagne, Sebastian» disse la voce bassa del ragazzo al suo gomito.

«Sì, mio signore.»

Il maggiordomo andò avanti. Si fermò per prendere il bicchiere vuoto dalle dita guantate dell'attrice; una donna educata, nonostante la sua formazione teatrale. C'era ancora un tocco del suo accento rurale sotto la raffinata enunciazione. Forse le Midlands? Nessuno suonava così sdolcinato senza un passato umile o una storia profondamente nascosta; i domestici Phantomhive ne erano la prova vivente.

Sebastian più di tutti.

Gli ospiti erano felici. Abbastanza soddisfatti. Come avrebbero dovuto essere; la cantina del signorino era spettacolare. Lau era appeso al fianco di Lord Siemen; insieme alla sua graziosa assassina, dai piedi leggeri sul pavimento lucido, la sua veste luccicava di seta sotto il lampadario. Stava esagerando con i suoi mezzi, però, strofinando la sua scollatura contro il braccio del banchiere. Si poteva perdere la mano tra quelle tette strizzate nel vestito. E qualcuno poteva perdere il cazzo tra i suoi denti, senza dubbio; feroce, molto spietata, e sapeva che anche gli occhi di Sebastian stavano indugiando.

Il signor Grimsby, il regista, stava parlando al signorino, la sua voce era troppo alta al di sopra dell'onda della conversazione. Era troppo abituato a richiedere attenzioni. E sembrava essere il tipo bisognoso. La sua mano sulla schiena del conte. Il suo braccio intorno alle spalle sottili,  il  _ cane, _ e chi gli aveva dato il permesso? 

Sebastian aspettò l'inevitabile e netto comando.

Ma il ragazzo rimase immobile. Non si accorse del tocco sulla sua giacca. Stava interpretando l'ospite ed era pronto a sopportare cose del genere quella sera. Si era messo una mascherina educata, falsa come quella di Sebastian.

Il maggiordomo tornò al tavolo per riempire il vassoio di bevande.

Qualcuno si mosse accanto a lui.

«Lau.»Rispose con cautela. «È sempre un piacere vedervi.»

«Come potremmo rifiutare il mio caro Conte?» L'uomo fece schioccare le lunghe dita, un gesto vago e irrequieto. «Non è mai un brutto momento per fare un favore al conte. Sicuramente hai il tuo bel da fare questa sera, Maggiordomo.»

«Infatti. Una casa piena. Il mio signore dovrà affrontare una sfida di tipo diverso stasera.»

«E ti tiene molto occupato, credo. Sembra essere il suo gioco preferito.»

Sebastian stava riempiendo i bicchieri e non si voltò di nuovo verso l'uomo. Aveva visto creature come Lau nei deserti, molti anni fa in Africa e nel Levante; conosceva le tracce, lunghi tratti come un bambino che lasciava linee sulla sabbia. Un serpente. Una serpe strisciante. Curvava a sinistra quando voleva muoversi a destra. Si lanciava con cautela, un luccichio sulla sabbia troppo calda per essere toccata. Sottile, velenoso.

«Il mio signore gioca molte partite» disse Sebastian.

«Mi chiedo. Ti ricordi? Quando ti ha ordinato di battere il maggiordomo del principe del Bengala e di vincere il Royal Warrant di Sua Maestà come fornitore di-»

«Ricordo.» Lau avrebbe potuto essere un ospite ma non era un pari britannico e Sebastian non aveva bisogno di titoli educati con lui. Una piccola soddisfazione.

«Si? Anch'io. Il tuo padrone sperava che perdessi.»

«Rimase deluso.»

«Deve essere una vera sfida per lui. Trovare qualcosa che non sei in grado di superare.»

«Un servo Phantomhive serve il suo signore al meglio delle sue capacità.»

«Sospetto che gli piacerebbe vederti fallire.»

E Sebastian non riuscì a tenere la punta di avvertimento dalla sua voce bassa. «Confido che non gli darò mai quella soddisfazione.»

Lau increspò le labbra pensieroso. «Sarebbe una soddisfazione» disse. «Posso capire la sua determinazione.»

«Se avete finito, signor Lau...»

« _Grazie_ » disse Lau, prendendo un bicchiere da sotto le mani di Sebastian con cura untuosa «e spero che tu abbia una serata meravigliosa, Maggiordomo.»

L'uomo era feccia trafficante droga del porto e il vetro di cristallo scintillava tra le sue dita pallide e pigre. Ma c'era qualcosa nel modo in cui il suo cervello strisciava, come una lumaca trascinata fuori da sotto una roccia. Repulsivo. Suggestivo.

«È un dottore» disse il conte, tranquillo accanto a lui. «Il nostro scrittore. È un medico. Oftalmologia.»

Sebastian si fermò. «Davvero, signore.» Un pensiero curioso; cosa aveva visto l'uomo nei suoi anni alla facoltà di medicina? Ferite e malattie; morti e dissezioni. E aveva deciso di fissare gli occhi della gente, quello strano giovane che riusciva a malapena a riconoscere un covo di bestie quando vi entrava.

«È nel nostro migliore interesse che il Dottore sia solidale nei nostri confronti.»

«Ne sono consapevole, signore.»

Il ragazzo gli lanciò una strana piccola occhiata. «Gli piaci. Devi continuare ad affascinarlo.»

_Piaccio a tutti, signorino. Tranne ai pochi molto saggi._

Sebastian si inchinò leggermente.

«Penso che lo sarà. Cosa ne pensi?»

«Cosa ne penso?» Sebastian assaporò le parole in bocca. Il pensiero nella sua mente. Perché aveva sempre così tante cose che giravano là dentro, ma quando il suo giovane padrone aveva mai voluto saperlo?

Il conte aveva scelto quello sconosciuto per un compito difficile. E l'uomo lo avrebbe adempiuto perfettamente. Quel piccolo scrittore trasandato avrebbe messo insieme quella loro farsa... brillantemente, ciecamente, saltando a tutte le giuste conclusioni; le loro conclusioni, gli indizi che avevano piantato con cura per lui.

Il signorino aveva scelto bene.

«Sì» disse Sebastian. «Penso che lo sarà.»

Non era sicuro di come si sentisse per la luce peculiare nell'unico occhio blu del suo padrone.

Si voltò di nuovo verso gli altri ospiti. Qualcuno aveva rovesciato un bicchiere sul tavolino d'ebano e lui sospirò mentre si dirigeva verso la postazione di lavoro. Delle pesanti tende erano state chiuse lungo la fine della sala da ballo, attraverso la porta del salotto buio accanto dove Mey-Rin e Tanaka stavano lucidando l'argenteria e riempiendo di nuovo i secchi del ghiaccio.

Sebastian asciugò e riordinò. Tenne d'occhio ogni movimento, ogni ospite. Prese posto dietro il tavolo del buffet, versò il sugo e intagliò i cari fagiani arrostiti in brandelli di carne tremolante.

E il conte in persona era seduto sotto la finestra, appollaiato su una rigida seggiolina Chippendale. Le sue gambe magre incrociate; un guizzo di ginocchio nudo.

Parlando con lo scrittore.

«Dottore» stava dicendo il ragazzo. «Parlami del tuo lavoro.»

«No, solo Arthur, _per favore_...»

Sebastian colse frammenti della loro conversazione. Lenti, mirini, significato delle varie vene dell'occhio; il sistema circolatorio umano. Il ragazzo non aveva alcun interesse per quelle cose. Ma il suo ospite lo aveva e un uomo rivelava molto quando parlava delle cose che lo interessavano.

E anche il maggiordomo colse il commento casuale del suo padrone. «Ho letto alcuni dei tuoi lavori l'altro giorno, dottore.»

 _Tsk._ Lo avete fatto adesso, signore? Un racconto poliziesco in una rivista di famiglia, pubblicato diversi natali fa. Era accaduto solo casualmente. E l'aveva riletto finché gli angoli delle pagine non si erano piegati.

Ma il ragazzo non l'avrebbe detto. Non avrebbe spiegato a quell'umile scribacchino scozzese che l'uomo era lì a causa della cosa fantasiosa che aveva scritto per una rivista. Non avrebbe mai mostrato quello che stava pensando. _Cosa_ stava pensando?

Sebastian fece scivolare una fetta di carne arrosto sul piatto di Lord Grey, uno stridio d'argento di coltello sul forchettone.

Non era l'unico lì che indossava una maschera e con un po' di tempo l'intera stanza stava già iniziando a mostrarlo. Lingue allentate. Spalle rilassate. Voci più alte, più forti.

Ed eccolo lì, l'animale umano nascosto che iniziava a mostrare i suoi artigli.

C'erano problemi con Lord Siemens; o problemi con la signorina Diaz, difficile da dire. Il vecchio la stava palpeggiando, attirandola a sé. Lo spinse via. E naturalmente l'uomo stava gridando, agitando le braccia.

E ne fu insultato, vero? Il vecchio sciocco noioso fu ferito dall'idea che una donna potesse osare rifiutarlo. Era determinato a essere la vittima lì.

Sebastian si spolverò i guanti con un sospiro. Avrebbe dovuto intervenire prima che l'uomo causasse altri disagi; due passi attraverso la stanza e lui sarebbe stato lì.

Ma il conte si era alzato. Porgendo il suo bicchiere al signor Arthur. E oh, _oh signore,_ state per intervenire? Il ragazzo si era già mosso, un passo veloce davanti alla donna mentre Lord Siemens gettava il suo bicchiere di champagne.

La stanza ronzò di silenzio e il conte Phantomhive era in piedi in mezzo a loro. I capelli gli gocciolavano negli occhi, il davanti della camicia schizzato. Arrossato, teso.

Ma il ragazzo non alzò nemmeno la sua vocina limpida. «Questa è una sala da pranzo. E questo sarà abbastanza da voi due.»

La signorina Diaz incrociò le braccia e persino il vecchio sembrò momentaneamente imbarazzato.

Sebastian sorrise. Nobile piccolo signore, difendere una signora. Il caos era stato disinnescato. Ordine ripristinato.

A parte il signor Grimsby, i suoi occhi erano annebbiati per il sesto bicchiere di vino rosso e puntava il dito contro il vecchio banchiere. «Voi-»

Oh povero.

«Vecchio disgraziato pervertito-»

La loro notte sarebbe stata davvero turbata da una meschina gelosia umana, di tutte le cose possibili?

«Non toccare la mia donna così facilmente-»

E quello fu il turno di Sebastian. Prese il secchiello del ghiaccio. Afferrò la bottiglia di spumante Parcari e la lanciò in aria sopra le loro teste.

Almeno avevano smesso di parlare di nuovo.

Bicchieri, tavolo, scala? - perché no? - scala, e tanto valeva farlo bene, sentendo la lentezza del tempo, della gravità, lo spostamento improvviso dello spazio intorno a lui. L'inclinazione della stanza mentre si rannicchiava come un gatto, a mezz'aria. Senza peso, senza limiti. Avrebbe dovuto farlo più  _ spesso _ perché nient'altro lo faceva sentire  _ davvero _ così tranne che... 

La bottiglia era di nuovo saldamente nella sua presa. Il tappo era rumoroso sotto i suoi pollici. E salì agilmente sulla scala, riempiendo la torre dello champagne sul tavolo. Una spruzzata di schiuma. «Signore e signori, per favore divertitevi.»

E l'aria intorno alla sua testa ronzò come le voci improvvise. Sebastian tirò su col naso pensieroso mentre scendeva di nuovo la scala. Non se la sarebbe mai cavata se gli ospiti del suo padrone non fossero stati già mezzo ubriachi; ci sarebbero state domande... _come hai fatto?_ _Dove erano nascosti i bicchieri? Una bottiglia riempirà solo sei bicchieri, Sebastian; quella era un'esibizione assolutamente inutile..._ ma il conte non fece obiezioni. 

Né qualcun altro; stavano già applaudendo. Brindando.

E anche il signorino lo stava fissando, con gli occhi azzurri. I suoi capelli bagnati gli gocciolavano sulla guancia.

Sebastian sospirò. «Asciugamano, Mey-Rin.» Sarebbe stato più veloce se l'avesse preso lui stesso, ma c'era qualcos'altro di cui il suo padrone aveva bisogno.

Le scale sul retro di una grande casa sembravano molto più silenziose in una notte come quella - quando la sala da pranzo era un ronzio di voci, le luci erano tutte abbaglianti e le porte della sala da ballo spalancate; lassù, sui pavimenti vuoti, c'era solo silenzio e il gelo dell'aria non respirata.

Le piccole camicie bianche del conte erano nella loro pila, rigide ed inamidate come carta pulita.

Sebastian passò di nuovo di sotto come un'ombra e si fermò nell'ingresso ad ascoltare; voci, il tintinnio dei bicchieri e tutte le normali chiacchiere dell'umanità.

Si infilò di nuovo nella vasta stanza, passando tra gli ospiti finché non si trovò al fianco del suo padrone, di nuovo al margine della stanza vicino alla finestra.

«Oh cielo, signore. In cosa vi siete cacciato?»

Il ragazzo si stava strofinando i capelli con l'asciugamano. «Stavo facendo il mio dovere.» Sospirò, guardando verso il divano dove Lord Siemens stava scoppiando a ridere, con una fresca coppa di champagne in mano. «Perché non tutti i miei ospiti riescono a mantenere le loro maniere.»

Sebastian prese delicatamente l'asciugamano dal suo padrone e iniziò ad asciugargli i capelli arruffati. «Infatti.»

Il conte abbassò la voce, un francese veloce e basso. Delicato come un uccello. Sospirò, guardando il banchiere afferrare Mey-Rin mentre passava con un piatto di salsa. «È così quindi? Qualche drink e si trasforma in questo. E un recidivo a quanto pare.» Ma lo disse con leggerezza. Le sue guance erano arrossate. Nemmeno la mancanza di buone maniere degli ospiti lo aveva turbato.

Sebastian lo guardò con curiosità.

Il ragazzo sembrava felice. Ed era strano, contagioso.

Nemmeno il conte Phantomhive poteva resistere all'umore di quella sera. Luci e musica e un piatto pieno di tartine al salmone, ed era felice. Un bambino ad una festa.

«Sì» disse Sebastian, rispondendo in francese, e lasciò che qualcosa si rilassasse nella sua voce. «Mi chiedo se è uno sciocco o semplicemente senza vergogna.»

«In ogni caso è un caso senza speranza. Qualsiasi dottore si dispererebbe per lui.»

Ci fu uno scoppio di risate accanto a loro e Sebastian si voltò bruscamente.

Il signor Arthur stava ascoltando. Li aveva compresi, chiaramente, e si stava solo rendendo conto di essere stato sorpreso a origliare la conversazione confidenziale del suo ospite. Il suo giovane viso era nitido per un improvviso orrore.

Il petto di Sebastian si strinse per il divertimento.

E il ragazzo sorrise. Si portò un dito alle labbra, zittendo l'ospite, e la luce nei suoi occhi avrebbe potuto essere descritta solo come una _scintilla._

Inferno e dannazione, signore.

Sebastian nascose le mani dietro la schiena. «Dovrei farvi cambiare la camicia, mio signore.»

«Si asciugherà.» Il ragazzo non distolse nemmeno lo sguardo da Arthur.

Sebastian si inchinò. «Forse, mio signore. Ma non possiamo correre rischi con la vostra fragile salute, signore.»

«Non essere ridicolo.»

«Le vostre guance sono colorate. Se è l'inizio di una piccola febbre...»

«Va bene.» I tacchi del ragazzo tintinnarono sul pavimento lucido mentre si avvicinava alla porta, e Sebastian fece due lunghi passi per raggiungerlo.

«Non al piano di sopra, signore; vi ho portato una nuova camicia. Qui; proprio qui.»

E fece entrare il suo padrone dietro le tende della postazione di lavoro, nella penombra della porta aperta.

«Non mi sognerei di portarvi via dai vostri ospiti, signore; il vostro dovere è verso di loro, questa sera.»

Il ragazzo si stava toccando la camicia umida, le labbra arricciate per il disgusto. «Il dannato  _ odore _ di questa roba.»

Sebastian si inginocchiò e lo strofinò con il suo panno di lino. «Cosa obiettate, mio signore, il complesso aroma fruttato o quello delicato di quercia?»

«Sta' zitto. Non parlare come se avessi il senso del gusto.»

«Non per il vino francese, signore.» Tolse la giacca di lana al conte.

Il ragazzo stava già tremando, le spalle strette raccolte sotto la camicia di cotone fine. Tutto il suo corpo era velato dall'acuta dolcezza lievitata del vino. Quasi mascherava il suo profumo, la dolce pelle fresca e calda, e Sebastian si accigliò. Si sporse più vicino, inspirando, e sentì la postura del suo padrone irrigidirsi contro il muro.

Alzò lo sguardo.

Il ragazzo lo stava fissando. «Muoviti. Stanno aspettando.»

«Davvero, signore.»

Sebastian non si affrettò. Strofinò di nuovo il davanti della camicia del ragazzo e il tessuto era umido, traslucido in una striscia sul davanti, aderente alla sua pelle pallida. Un capezzolo mostrava il rosa attraverso la stoffa. Sebastian lasciò cadere il suo panno. Tenne il ragazzo per le ginocchia. Si sporse in avanti e premette la bocca sulla camicia bagnata.

Il conte si dimenò.

Il demone morse più forte, i denti nel calore della carne del ragazzo sotto la camicia. La punta del capezzolo era ferma sotto il piatto della sua lingua mentre la leccava. Sollevò la camicia e il calore del petto del ragazzo sbocciò contro le sue labbra, la pelle liscia e bagnata e il minuscolo bocciolo. Fece scivolare una mano tra le gambe del ragazzo, massaggiandogli il pollice in profondità mentre succhiava.

«Non puoi-»

«No?» Sebastian mordicchiò la pelle arrossata. «Cosa pensate che farò?»

E non aveva intenzione di toccare il ragazzo ma il suo membro si agitava nei pantaloni, un insistente sussulto. E il punto cruciale era se sarebbe stato abbastanza veloce al riguardo...

Strinse la presa.

Il ragazzo squittì. Stava ancora tremando. Non più dal freddo.

Sebastian tastò le cosce magre e trovò i bottoni. Velocemente tirò giù i pantaloncini del suo padrone. Uno scoppio di risate squarciò la tenda dalla sala da pranzo, ma sarebbe andato tutto bene. Nessuno si stava avvicinando. Sarebbe andato tutto bene se non avessero perso tempo...

«Non lo permetterò. Non devi-»

«Non ho intenzione di farlo, signore.»

Ma Sebastian si stava sbottonando i pantaloni e sentì lo sguardo del suo padrone spostarsi al movimento delle sue dita mentre se lo prendeva in mano, con brevi strattoni ruvidi, e il ragazzo stava _guardando._

La piccola puttana non poteva trattenersi. Voleva vedere. Voleva sentire.

Sebastian si sputò nel palmo e si strinse un po' più forte, si stuzzicò, solo per guardare l'occhio azzurro che si allargava alla vista di esso, l'estremità rossa e feroce che scivolava fuori dal suo morbido fodero.

Premette l'altro palmo contro il petto del ragazzo, un colpo contro il muro. «Non c'è bisogno che vi agitiate così terribilmente, mio signore. Non vi farà male.»

Il ragazzo ansimava, schiacciato contro il muro, l'occhio visibile spalancato, scuro e cavernoso.

«Tenete duro. Tenete duro.»

Sebastian fece scivolare la mano lungo la gamba del ragazzo, pressandosi forte a lui. In mezzo a lui.

Il ragazzo era caldo, morbido. Carne paffuta e setosa, e infilò il membro tra le cosce scivolose.

«Ecco» sussurrò «non è così male, vero?»

«Sentiranno» disse sommessamente. Inorridito.

«Allora dovrete stare molto tranquillo, signore.»

«Se qualcuno vede-»

«Sarò veloce.» Doveva esserlo. E lo sarebbe stato. Il ragazzo era _piacevole_. «Più veloce che posso...»

Sebastian chiuse gli occhi, ansimando per la stretta delle gambe snelle intorno a lui, il delizioso scivolare della pelle del ragazzo.

«Potrei ordinarti di smetterla.»

Una vecchia minaccia. E vuota. Sebastian contrasse le punte delle dita sulle cosce morbide, tenendo il ragazzo saldamente contro il muro mentre si muoveva. «Ma non lo farete. _Mhm._ Vero?»

Il ragazzo si era aggrappato a lui, le sue manine piegate sulle spalle di Sebastian. «Ma qualcuno verrà...»

«Sì» disse Sebastian. Il suo petto era caldo. Le sue ginocchia erano tese sul pavimento lucido. «E se tenete la bocca chiusa potreste anche essere voi, signore.»

Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio per un po', tremando tra le sue stesse braccia. Intorno al suo membro. Restò fermo mentre Sebastian sospirava, deliziato, rinchiuso, il membro sporgente del suo padrone si impigliava nelle spinte e rimbalzava eccitato, duro per lo sfregamento.

Il conte sussurrò. «Devo andare-»

«Non vi tratterrò a lungo. Potete tornare dai vostri ospiti. Al vostro dottore. Presto-»

Le guance del ragazzo ardevano. «Tu. _Tu-_ »

Sebastian non ascoltò. Strinse i denti per l'impazienza del suo stesso membro, tremando contro il liscio, il caldo e il dolce delle cosce di Ciel e girò la sua bocca bagnata sulla spalla del bambino e lo morse, gli succhiò la pelle con lente e voluttuose pulsazioni dei denti. Corrispondendo al ritmo delle sue spinte.

Il conte spinse il viso nell'incavo del collo di Sebastian, cercando di azzittirsi. Squittendo. Squittendo. Piccoli respiri caldi sulla sua pelle e il corpo del demone si irrigidì mentre tratteneva il respiro. Dolorante. Finito.

Meglio. Rallentò, un ultimo brivido tra le gambe del ragazzo. Si attenuò, un calore sciolto e leggero. _Oh, meglio._

Si appoggiò all'indietro sulle ginocchia e si scostò i capelli dal viso.

Il ragazzo era arrossato, a bocca aperta, con gli schizzi dell'eiaculato del suo servo che ancora gli gocciolavano sulle cosce.

«Tu, animale.»

«Ve l'avevo detto che non ci sarebbe voluto molto, signore.»

«Mi hai _usato._ » Il ragazzo si stava pulendo la bocca con l'orlo della camicia e sotto di essa mostrava il suo piccolo membro tremante, ancora eccitato. Povero bambino lussurioso. Era per quello che era così furioso?

«Sì.» Sebastian sospirò, leccandosi l'angolo della bocca. «L'ho fatto, molto disgustosamente. Chiaramente non siete mai stato in un collegio, mio signore.»

Il suo padrone lo guardò freddamente e si passò su di lui le dita impazienti. «Cosa dovrebbe significare?»

Sebastian gli fece un lento sorriso. «Chiedete a vostro cugino Edward. Se siete pronto per la risposta.»

Il ragazzo era mezzo accasciato contro il muro, massaggiandosi le gambe appiccicose, e il demone sospirò di nuovo. «Molto bene» disse. «È abbastanza. Non dovete tenere il broncio con me. Qui, signore.»

E si inginocchiò ai piedi del conte e chinò la testa e succhiò il morbido membro in una sorta di felicità, con le dita del suo padrone che gli artigliavano i capelli.

Il sapore rimase sulle sue labbra mentre abbottonava la camicia pulita del ragazzo. Mentre tornavano nella luminosa sala da ballo, il ragazzo arrossato e silenzioso. Mentre Sebastian tornava al lavoro. Ai tavoli, alle cucine.

E poco importò che il signorino andasse a prendere un altro piatto di pan di spagna ai lamponi e si sedesse di nuovo sotto la finestra inondata di pioggia - accanto all'ospite, il dottore - e parlò con l'uomo per un'ora. Due ore. Era ancora seduto là quando Sebastian aveva sparecchiato i tavoli e cambiato i panni e stava accendendo le lampade nella sala fumatori, quando gli altri ospiti si furono sistemati comodamente sui divani con il brandy.

Poco importava.

L'odore impresso sulla pelle del ragazzo era quello del suo servo.

L'orologio batté le undici quando Lord Siemens si addormentò, un disastro privo di sensi, e il conte lanciò un'occhiata al divano dove era accasciato l'uomo. Il suo piccolo naso si arricciò per il disgusto.

«Sebastian. Portalo nella sua stanza. Anch'io mi ritirerò.»

Il maggiordomo si tolse il grembiule e si chinò per assistere.

Il ragazzo si alzò, prendendo il bastone, e si fermò ai divani mentre si dirigeva verso la porta. «Mi dispiace molto» disse, un po' più forte «ma mi scuso anche io.»

Lau non alzò gli occhi dal bicchiere, dalla testa di Ran-Mao sulla sua spalla. «Il conte sta già andando a dormire?»

Sebastian non vide la faccia del suo padrone mentre trascinava di sopra il banchiere ubriaco, ma sentì la risposta del ragazzo.

«Per un bambino, è già ora di andare a letto.»

E lo scatto di tacchi che lo raggiunsero dietro di lui.

Sebastian aspettò che fossero di sopra prima di parlare. «Quindi siete un bambino quando vi fa comodo.»

«Zitto.» E il mormorio che seguì. «Sei un servitore quando fa comodo a _me._ »

Il conte non era un bambino quella sera; era un generale che si ritirava nella sua tenda per considerare la sua campagna.

Ma il ragazzo era stanco. Il suo bel viso era pallido, le palpebre pesanti. Scontroso per la stanchezza quando Sebastian lo trovò nella sua camera da letto, una volta che il tedesco russava tranquillamente nella sua stanza. Il signorino riusciva a malapena a gestire un'ora di conversazione con estranei e aveva passato un'intera notte a farlo. Giocando al padrone di casa; giocando agli adulti. Rimase in silenzio mentre Sebastian lo cambiava nella sua camicia da notte e gli tirava indietro le coperte.

«Questa non è una partita a scacchi» disse bruscamente il ragazzo.

«Mio signore.» Aspettò.

«Questo è un gioco di poker. E stiamo aspettando che il primo giocatore mostri la mano.» Il ragazzo si stava rimboccando le coperte intorno al corpo, dimenando il suo culetto di nuovo nei cuscini. Ma i suoi occhi erano spalancati e lontani. «Una delle due cose accadrà stasera. Qualcuno tenterà di assassinare me o uno degli ospiti. Il punto della _mia_ morte è chiaro. E la morte di un ospite sarebbe una vergogna personale e professionale. Soprattutto se fosse l'ospite d'onore, Lord Siemens, lontano cugino di Sua Maestà; sospetto che lei avrebbe tutte le munizioni necessarie per sostituirmi come Cane da Guardia. Questo è, senza dubbio, il motivo per cui l'ha mandato qui in primo luogo.»

Sebastian stava accendendo il fuoco. «Qual è il vostro piano, signore?»

«Il mio piano? Vado a letto.»

Sebastian si inginocchiò sui talloni. Spolverò i suoi guanti. E guardò alle sue spalle il ragazzo seduto nel letto, con le braccia incrociate sopra il copriletto di lana. «Vedo.»

«Sono sicuro che puoi occuparti delle cose. Grey sarà dietro a tutto ciò che accadrà stasera.»

«Certamente.»

«Non possiamo toccarlo. Dobbiamo confidare che abbia un piano per sfuggire alla colpa e glielo permetteremo; ma abbiamo bisogno che sia Woodley a prendersela.»

Sebastian si alzò lentamente. Si batté il dito contro il mento. «Sua Maestà è una persona di grande scaltrezza e impressionante intraprendenza, ma sicuramente non rimuoverebbe un membro della sua famiglia, per quanto distante.»

«No. La sua morte sarà probabilmente un inganno. Ma anche lo scandalo basterà a rovinarmi.» «Devo mettere qualcuno a guardia di Lord Siemens, signore?»

Il conte fece una pausa. Scosse il capo. «Vogliono una morte e ne avranno una. Grey agirà e gli permetteremo di credere di avere il controllo qui. Un uomo che segue il suo piano è meno pericoloso di uno che è costretto dal panico a improvvisare.»

Infatti. Forse il ragazzo aveva imparato qualcosa dal suo servitore, dopotutto.

«E se viene fatto un tentativo su uno degli altri ospiti?»

«È possibile, ma improbabile; la mia lista degli invitati non era nota a Sua Maestà e Grey non ha motivo di mettere in pericolo nessun altro in questa casa. Ma dovremo correre questo rischio per vedere la portata del suo piano.»

«Capisco.» Sebastian lo guardò acutamente. «Quindi tutti in questa casa corrono il rischio di essere assassinati e voi volete andare a dormire. Per lasciare che la partita si concluda e semplicemente guardare il risultato.»

« _Quasi_ tutti. Non desidero che muoia il signor Lau; è un contatto utile e stabilire un nuovo rapporto con il suo successore sarebbe noioso. Preferirei che vivesse. E anche il dottor Arthur.»

«Ah.» Sebastian fece una pausa.

«Quell'uomo è il nostro testimone, dopotutto. Se dovesse morire, il suo ruolo di osservatore spetterebbe all'attrice e al suo amante. Sebbene siano disinteressati e rispettati, non posso fidarmi che daranno un resoconto non esagerato delle cose. Abbiamo bisogno dell'imparzialità dello scrittore.»

«Certo signore.»

Se il ragazzo notava l'acutezza nella voce del suo servo, non ne dava segno. «Woodley è usa e getta. Ho parlato con Diedrich questa mattina e ha confermato i nostri sospetti; l'uomo è un trafficante di armi. Di' a Lau di assicurarsi che le cose vadano a modo nostro. Stasera deve stare vicino a Woodley. E se le cose vanno fuori controllo, deve dirigere i loro sospetti e tenere saldamente Woodley nel mirino di tutti. Lo scrittore deve documentare tutto. È un dottore, gli altri si fideranno di lui.» Una pausa. «E se Grey colpisce...» Fece di nuovo una pausa.

«Non possiamo essere più preparati, signore.» Sebastian esitò. Il ragazzo lo sapeva già. Ma forse gli piaceva sentirlo. «Non vi succederà nulla mentre sono al vostro fianco, mio signore.»

«Precisamente. Sa che sei capace. È improbabile che cercheranno di rimuovermi con la forza quando potranno scacciarmi con lo scandalo. Ma potrebbe ancora essere necessario che uno della famiglia venga sacrificato. Ci sono diversi risultati in cui la tua morte sarebbe preferibile.»

Sebastian incrociò le mani dietro la schiena. «Avete intenzione di mettere in atto quel piano, dopotutto.»

«Solo se ne abbiamo assoluta necessità. Sarebbe estremamente scomodo.»

«Già.» Sebastian inclinò la testa. «Un po' di dolore è abbastanza rinfrescante, ma nemmeno io ho una particolare predilezione per essere assassinato.»

Il ragazzo lo ignorò. «Se prende quella direzione, dovrai assicurarti che le cose procedano senza intoppi mentre sei fuori mano. Non mi fido della cucina di Bard. E devi informare Tanaka che assumerà i tuoi doveri di guardia del corpo se sei incapacitato.»

Sebastian contrasse le dita gelate. Si inchinò, in modo ampio. «E come dovrei divertirmi durante il periodo della mia possibile morte, signorino?»

Il ragazzo lo guardò. «Non fa differenza per me. Stai lontano dalla tua stanza. Tieniti fuori dalla vista finché non vieni chiamato. Ma è probabile che possiamo evitare questa conseguenza.»

«Sono lieto di sentirlo, signore.»

Ma il ragazzo non stava ascoltando mentre si rintanava nelle sue coperte.

«Buonanotte, mio signore.»

«Mhm.»

Era passato molto tempo da quando Sebastian aveva lasciato la stanza del suo padrone in quel modo, senza nemmeno tentare il loro solito gioco.

Ma quella sera c'erano altre cose nella mente del conte.

Sebastian trovò Tanaka che aspettava in fondo al corridoio.

«Nessun problema?»

«Non ancora» disse Sebastian «ma la serata non sarà semplice. Non ho ancora finito in cucina.»

Tanaka annuì. «Controllerò i piani di sopra e veglierò qui finché gli ospiti non si saranno ritirati per la notte.»

«Per tutta la notte, se non ti dispiace. È possibile che il giovane padrone richieda una guardia.»

Lo sguardo pallido di Tanaka era incredibilmente astuto. «Vedo. Sarai impegnato questa sera?»

«Potrebbe succedere qualcosa. Forse nei prossimi giorni. Se è così, il signorino sarà al sicuro con te.»

Non era proprio un complimento; era più vicino a un ordine.

Tanaka annuì. «Ovviamente.»

E Sebastian tornò al piano di sotto.

Il campanello di servizio dalla sala fumatori suonò a mezzanotte; Woodley e Lau stavano chiedendo altre bottiglie di whisky.

Le andò a prendere in silenzio. Versandole ordinatamente.

Woodley era in piedi davanti alla libreria e si stava tagliando un nuovo sigaro, voltando le spalle a entrambi.

E Lau stava guardando Sebastian da sotto le palpebre pigre.

«Come va la serata, signor Lau?» Il maggiordomo appoggiò la bottiglia di whisky sul tavolo accanto a Lau.

«Bene» disse l'uomo. «Va bene. Anche se sono sicuro di non sapere perché sono stato onorato di un invito.»

Aspettava istruzioni. Ed era ora di dargliene un po'.

«Voi e il signorino siete vecchi amici, signor Lau. Siete in una posizione unica per aiutarlo a garantire che i suoi ospiti apprezzino il loro soggiorno qui. Fornire conversazione, assicurandovi che nessuno venga lasciato incustodito o trascurato nella conversazione.» Fece un cenno silenzioso a Woodley, che stava accendendo il suo sigaro con l'attenzione di chi è molto brillo.

«Vero» disse Lau assonnato. Ma i suoi occhi socchiusi brillavano. «Ho un talento per riunire le persone. Nato per intrattenere, sai. Il signor Woodley e io abbiamo avuto alcune conversazioni affascinanti.»

Sebastian stava versando una bottiglia di vino rosso nella caraffa di cristallo in attesa. «Il mio signore apprezza i vostri sforzi.»

«Il mio signore sembra aver preso in simpatia il giovane dottore.»

«Certo» disse Sebastian. Sorrise, abbastanza ampiamente da mostrare un accenno di denti. «L'uomo è uno sconosciuto qui. È venuto da solo, senza contatti. Senza affiliazioni» aggiunse con attenzione. «Il mio signore sarebbe maleducato se non tentasse di farlo sentire il benvenuto.»

«Ovviamente. _Molto_ benvenuto» disse Lau comodamente. «È stato affascinante assistere. Il nostro caro Conte, fare amicizia. Forse questa piccola vacanza si rivelerà divertente, dopotutto.»

Sebastian non rispose. Pulì il bordo della caraffa e la mise sul tavolo tra i divani.

«E come va la _tua_ serata, Maggiordomo?»

«Meravigliosamente» disse Sebastian. «E sono stato informato che andrà ancora meglio. Sebbene stasera ci sia una tempesta piuttosto pericolosa.»

«Così ho notato.» Lau incrociò le gambe in un raggio di seta. «E il nostro caro piccolo Conte è nascosto dolcemente nel suo letto?»

Woodley stava tornando ai divani e Sebastian mantenne la voce piatta. «Il mio signore è abbastanza contento. Tutto sta andando esattamente come un padrone di casa potrebbe desiderare.»

«Che bello per lui» disse Lau. «Non così eccitante per il resto di noi.» Ran-Mao si sedette accanto a lui, spingendogli la testa contro la spalla e lui le accarezzò distrattamente la testa. «Poi di nuovo, se il caro Conte si mettesse nei guai, sono sicuro che il suo maggiordomo sarà sul punto di intervenire e salvarlo. È stato un lavoro molto intelligente quello con i bicchieri di vino questa sera.»

«Ottimo lavoro» fece eco Woodley, sedendosi. «Uno spettacolo dannatamente bello.»

Sebastian inarcò le sopracciglia guardando Lau. «Se il maggiordomo del mio signore fosse troppo impegnato per intervenire, la prossima volta le cose potrebbero essere più interessanti.»

Lau non si mosse. «Sarebbe qualcosa che varrebbe la pena vedere.» E alzò le spalle. Sospirò. «Ma sono sicuro che ha pianificato contro ogni possibilità. Naturalmente ha tutti gli altri servi che lo assistono.»

«Infatti. Finny e il signor Tanaka si stanno dimostrando preziosi questa sera. Se il mio signore avesse bisogno di qualcosa per tutta la notte, si affiderà a Finny. Allo stesso modo, signori, se avete bisogno di qualcos'altro, sentitevi liberi di chiedere assistenza al signor Tanaka.»

«Ah» disse Lau. « _Ah._ » Fece roteare il bicchiere di brandy e sorseggiò. «Lo terrò a mente, Maggiordomo.»

C'era una sottigliezza nella mente dell'uomo; poteva lavorare con mezze verità e suggerimenti, con i minimi accenni. Sebastian lo rispettava. Parlavano la stessa lingua.

Si inchinò mentre lasciava la stanza ed era fatto.

Lau si aspettava guai. Sarebbe rimasto vicino a Woodley, si sarebbe dato un alibi e si sarebbe assicurato che il sospetto per qualsiasi crimine fosse incanalato verso l'uomo. E una volta che i problemi si fossero sollevati, se ci fosse stata una minaccia di pericolo o scandalo, avrebbe saputo mettere il conte al sicuro nelle mani di Finny per la notte.

Era fatto. Sebastian non poteva fare altro.

Sospirò mentre lavava i bicchieri di champagne. La casa stava finalmente cadendo nel silenzio. L'orologio batteva l'una. Udì le ruote dentate ronzare prima che il gong si attivasse.

«E non abbiamo ancora iniziato con le teglie per arrosti» disse Mey-Rin, la sua voce piatta per la tristezza. «Dobbiamo alzarci di nuovo tra quattro ore.»

«Andate su» disse Sebastian. «Finisco io qui.»

«Sei sicuro?» Bard si asciugò le mani sul grembiule. «È stata una lunga notte.»

Sì, caro Bard. E non è ancora finita.

«Certo» disse Sebastian. «Non sto facendo nient'altro.»

Ma c'era un altro campanello, da una delle camere degli ospiti, e Mey-Rin gemette.

«È lui, è il signore tedesco. Non posso andare lassù, non posso, non posso...»

«No» disse Sebastian «potrebbe esserci un pericolo.» Gli occhi della cameriera erano fin troppo speranzosi e lui sospirò. «Lord Siemens era molto ubriaco e devo controllare le sue condizioni di salute.»

Andò di sopra con lei. Se ci fossero problemi, inizierebbe così: una campana nella casa a mezzanotte.

La tempesta era più forte ora; o forse il suono era semplicemente più chiaro lassù nei corridoi silenziosi, lontano dal vapore e dal sibilo delle cucine. Avrebbe potuto sentire molte cose se avesse davvero ascoltato, fatto una pausa con Mey-Rin fuori dalla porta dell'ospite.

Una tempesta di vento. Un rombo di tuono.

Un piccolo infrangersi di vetro.

E un urlo, un urlo spezzato da dietro la porta della camera da letto.

Sebastian sospirò.

«C'è qualche problema?» Stava urlando Mey-Rin. «Oh, c'è qualche problema-»

«Che cos'era questo? Qualcuno è ferito?» Era Grey, accidenti a lui, che creava problemi se non riusciva a trovarli, e ora gli altri si stavano radunando, Woodley e Lau. Sarebbe stato più semplice senza un pubblico.

Sebastian diede un calcio alla porta, spargendo schegge di quercia stagionata.

La stanza all'interno era buia. Il tedesco era accasciato sulla sedia.

«È... _è morto?_ »

Arthur si fece avanti e stava controllando. Annuendo. Il suo viso era pallido, scosso, un tremore di shock sul corpo.

Il signor Phelps svenne sul tappeto in un ammasso.

E l'intero posto aveva un odore sbagliato, carne malata, alcol e nessun odore di sangue. Non la morte, non la realtà.

Una specie di veleno. E l'unico posto dove nascondere una bottiglia sarebbe stato l'unico posto che nessuno avrebbe guardato quella notte: il caminetto. Che ruggiva troppo caldo; qualcuno l'aveva attizzato con il carbone.

Bene allora.

«Cos'è stato?» Bard si sporse dalla porta... e aveva portato Finny, brav'uomo.

«È morto?» Il viso di Finny era attratto dall'orrore.

Probabilmente no. Ma Sebastian dovette aspettare prima di menzionare qualcosa, sarebbe dovuto andare a controllare il suo padrone - e c'erano già dei passi nel corridoio, un picchiettio dietro il suono delle scarpe di Tanaka, e c'era quella vocina secca.

«Cos'è tutto questo baccano?»

«Lord Siemens.»

Il conte si chiuse la vestaglia sopra la camicia da notte e si guardò intorno. Guardò l'intera stanza e Sebastian colse lo sguardo acuto che il suo padrone gli lanciò.

Sarebbe stato in silenzio, allora.

Ed erano tutti riuniti: i giocatori erano in scena.

Sebastian li guardò pensieroso. Un assassino si nascondeva lì come un serpente in un giardino. E mentre si guardava intorno per la stanza e guardava le loro varie facce, osservandole agire e reagire, si contorcevano come piccoli serpenti; avvolte e riavvolte. Difensive. Aggressive.

Oh, stavano per essere giocati.

Uno dopo l'altro. Condotti in un risultato inevitabile che non avevano mai visto arrivare. Guidati dalle forze opposte: Grey, che spingeva senza mezzi termini i propri schemi. Woodley, sospettoso e sulla difensiva. Lau alitava i suoi consigli in mezzo a loro, pervasivi e pericolosi come il suo fumo di oppio.

E il Cane da Guardia della Regina in persona, il padrone del maniero al centro della stanza, quasi in silenzio mentre il gioco iniziava a svolgersi. Chi lì poteva immaginare che il bambino stesse guidando qualcosa? Aveva praticamente scritto la sceneggiatura. Grimsby sarebbe rimasto impressionato. Abbagliato. E beh, avrebbe dovuto esserlo.

_Atto 1: scena 1._

Sebastian incrociò le mani.

_Si alzò il sipario._

Il suo sorriso era sospeso, una cosa sentita ma mai mostrata, e li guardò entrare nei loro ruoli.

_Entrò la MORTE._

E lo spettacolo iniziò.

Grimsby voleva lasciare il corpo dov'era fino all'arrivo di Yard. Ma Bard sapeva che la stanza era troppo calda e il corpo doveva essere spostato in cantina; venne sollevata una barella. Lui e Finny portarono giù il corpo.

Lo scozzese si tolse la giacca e la stava piegando sotto la testa di Phelps. Lau osservò che la Yard avrebbe subito ritardi a causa del maltempo e Woodley fu il primo a rendersi conto che nessuno se ne sarebbe andato. Era furioso. L'attrice era ansiosa. Certo, certo; pazienza, brava gente. Sarebbe andata molto peggio prima della fine.

Grey fu il primo a sottolineare che l'assassino doveva essere ancora tra loro.

E  _ poi _ le cose si fecero interessanti. L'attrice pensò a qualcosa. 

Sebastian la sollecitò. «Lady Diaz?»

Ed era abbastanza intelligente, in realtà, aveva capito che la porta era chiusa a chiave dall'interno; l'assassino doveva essere scappato dalla finestra. Tranne che non l'aveva fatto, ovviamente. Quella casa era piena di assassini, Lady Diaz.

Grey fu svelto a dimostrare che si sbagliava e, oh, quello fu  _ affascinante, _ perché la sua opzione più semplice sarebbe stata quella di concordare sul fatto che l'assassino sconosciuto fosse fuggito. Quindi il piano non era evitare la colpa, ma indirizzarla. A chi? 

Aspettò. Guardò.

Grimsby notò che l'assassino doveva aver chiuso di nuovo la porta ed era scappato nel corridoio. E questa era il suo turno. Era tempo per una deviazione.

«È improbabile» disse Sebastian tirando fuori la sua chiave di servizio. Furono tutti abbastanza felici di credere alla sua storia, e lo fece  _ bene, _ quel vagabondare con gli occhi fermi che li portava esattamente dove voleva. Dove li voleva il suo giovane padrone. 

Un omicidio in una stanza chiusa, mio signore? Come volete.

«Assurdo» balbettò Woodley. «Questo non è un romanzo.»

«Infatti.» Il signorino parlò e all'improvviso tutti stavano ascoltando. «Se qualcuno pubblicasse un complotto in una stanza chiusa a chiave così grossolano, riceverebbe lamentele.» Finse uno sbadiglio, un moccioso indifferente. E il suo sguardo di traverso era troppo furbo. «Non è d'accordo, dottore?»

Oh?

Sebastian si raddrizzò.

Apparentemente l'uomo fu d'accordo. E il ragazzo stava spiegando, cosa... cosa? Una porta bloccata poteva essere aperta con ago e filo. E ognuno di loro avrebbe potuto essere l'assassino. E quello non faceva parte del piano.

_Entrò il CAOS._

L'attrice stava gridando. Così anche Grimsby. E Sebastian era pronto ad alzare una mano guantata per chiedere silenzio, ma Lau entrò per primo; stava ascoltando. Non si era perso nulla.

«Lord Siemens è stato ucciso dopo essersi ritirato a letto» disse Lau. «Per essere _precisi,_ è stato tra il momento in cui ha suonato il campanello della servitù e il momento in cui il Maggiordomo e compagnia è arrivato nella sua stanza. Quindi, se avete un alibi per coprire quel tempo, siete al sicuro.»

E iniziarono tutti a parlare, ansiosi, creando una piccola lista di controllo nelle loro teste e Sebastian ascoltò attentamente. Ma dicevano tutti la verità.

Grimsby e la signorina Diaz erano nella sala da biliardo con Grey. E così era Arthur e lo sfortunato signor Phelps, che giaceva ancora floscio sul pavimento.

«E tu dov'eri?» Stava chiedendo il conte a Lau. Piuttosto freddamente.

Ma ovviamente Lau era preparato. Era stato con Ran-Mao e Woodley nel salone e se qualcuno voleva screditare Woodley era Lau, ora, proprio ora mentre erano sull'argomento.

Ma Lau non ne fece menzione. «Se ricordo bene» disse «l'alcol è finito subito dopo mezzanotte e abbiamo chiesto al maggiordomo di portarcene ancora un po'.»

«Sì» disse Sebastian «ve l'ho portato intorno a mezzanotte e dieci.»

«Eravamo tutti in cucina» disse frettolosamente Mey-Rin.

Lau non disse ancora niente. Non sarebbe stato difficile. _Il signor Woodley è andato a fare una passeggiata, vero, Ran-Mao?_ Ma l'uomo tacque.

E chiunque poteva fare dei semplici conti.

Il tono di falsa premura di Grey bruciava nelle mani di Sebastian. «Ciò _significa…_ »

E Lau parlò. «Scusami per averlo chiesto, Conte. Ma cosa stavi facendo in quel momento?»

Sebastian osservò il suo padrone. In attesa. Quella faccina appuntita si imbronciò e all'improvviso valeva più di qualsiasi piano.

Il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi con un cipiglio. «Certamente sono l'unico qui senza un alibi. Ma non ho alcun motivo per uccidere il signore.»

E la voce leggera di Lau fece le fusa nell'aria calda. «È così?»

Aveva osservato. La sua argomentazione era impressionante. Il giovane conte aveva importanti interessi commerciali in tutta Europa. Forse se fossero stati minacciati dall'espansione di una certa azienda tedesca...

Gli occhi di Grey erano acuti. Il conte aspettava, impassibile, e solo chi lo conosceva avrebbe potuto intuire l'improvviso e frenetico ronzio di pensieri dietro quegli occhi fissi.

Sebastian lo conosceva. E sentì le parole come una falena in gola, ingoiate, un fremito. Poteva cancellare il nome del suo padrone in un fiato. Ma qualcosa si arricciò in modo curioso nel suo corpo, lento e freddo, e lui aspettò. Un momento. Ancora un momento.

Chiunque poteva seguire un piano, dopotutto. Ma improvvisazione, adattamento... ah. Era lì che risiedeva il genio. Lo aveva detto il bambino stesso.

E quella sarebbe stata la dimostrazione.

«Aspettate un minuto!» Ed era Finny. «Non capisco tutto questo... ma lui non lo farebbe, il signorino non-»

«Finny. Basta.» Il conte alzò una mano e la stanza tornò di nuovo tranquilla.

«Vorrei un'assicurazione» disse Grey con una voce fredda e gentile. «Assicurazione che usciremo vivi da qui. Questa casa è nelle mani di un assassino, dopotutto.» Lanciò uno sguardo tagliente al ragazzo silenzioso. «E se venissimo messi tutti a tacere prima che scoppi la tempesta?»

L'improvviso tumulto fu come un altro fragore di tuono.

«Molto bene» stava dicendo Lau. «Lo confineremo.»

E quello fu improvvisamente e incontrollabilmente sbagliato. Lasciare il signorino sospeso in un momento di ansia era una cosa, ma qualcuno avrebbe dovuto sorvegliare il conte Phantomhive quella sera e se Grey si fosse offerto volontario per il compito sarebbero stati in guai seri.

«Va bene» disse il conte stancamente. «Se ti fa sentire meglio, vai avanti.»

Sebastian contrasse strettamente le mani. L'unica soluzione sarebbe stata assicurarsi che il conte fosse sorvegliato dai suoi stessi servitori.

«Non può essere nella sua stanza» disse Grey, parlando come se il conte non fosse nemmeno presente - e quello avrebbe irritato il signorino oltre ogni dire. «La casa di un nobile avrà stanze segrete, vie di fuga. La mia sì.»

Era ora di intervenire.

«Molto bene, allora» disse Sebastian. «Lo terremo tutti d'occhio mentre ci occuperemo del suo-»

«Non va bene» disse dolcemente Lau. «Il vostro dovere di servi è verso il vostro signore, quindi c'è una forte possibilità che voi lo aiutiate nella sua fuga.»

«In altre parole» disse Grey «uno degli ospiti deve guardarlo.»

Esattamente come Sebastian temeva.

Grimsby non volle che la signorina Diaz fosse scelta per un tale compito. E nemmeno Woodley volle l'incombenza... né Lau, un piccolo sollievo.

«Beh, non voglio farlo» stava dicendo Grey.

Sebastian si morse il labbro.

E Lau sorrise come se fosse stato appena colpito dall'ispirazione. «Credo che dipenda da te, dottore.»

Gli occhi di Arthur si spalancarono. «Che cosa?»

Il viso del signorino era saldo.

Sebastian si bloccò. Stava aspettando un segnale. Un segno.

Ma il ragazzo non lo guardò nemmeno quando parlò.«Sembra che sia qui che ci separiamo. Sebastian, accompagna tutti nelle loro stanze.»

Si inchinò. Si voltò di nuovo verso gli ospiti accalcati e fece cenno alla porta. «Da questa parte per favore…»

_Uscita, a destra del palco._

Non ci sarebbero state proteste quella sera.

Lo aveva capito anche il ragazzo?

Il maggiordomo rifletté sulle scale. Mentre accendeva le luci, accompagnava la signorina Diaz nella sua camera da letto, controllava le serrature delle finestre nella camera del signor Woodley. Andava a prendere un'altra coperta per il signor Grimsby e mandava Mey-Rin a prendere altre candele...

Allora quello era il piano. Incastrare il Cane da Guardia della Regina per l'omicidio del suo stesso ospite. Anche Lau l'aveva notato, l'aveva incoraggiato, ed era una questione di rancore? L'uomo non era al soldo di Grey, sicuramente. No, anche quello era solo un gioco per lui, guardare il conte lottare come una mosca intrappolata, separato dal suo maggiordomo.

Sperando di vederli fallire.

Sebastian ringhiò. Avrebbe dovuto accompagnare lo scrittore nelle stanze del conte, al letto del signorino.

E aggrottò la fronte amaramente nel corridoio.

Gli stivali di Finny rimbombarono dietro di lui. «Signor Sebastian...»

« _Cosa c'è?_ »

E la faccia di Finny si accartocciò. Ma andò avanti in fretta e Sebastian era quasi dispiaciuto; non c'era tempo per perdere la pazienza e quella sera il suo pensiero veloce cavalcava troppo.

Finny era appena tornato da una conversazione con Mey-Rin; Phelps aveva finalmente ripreso conoscenza, zoppicante e inutile, blaterando per la sua camera da letto - non voleva dormire vicino a una stanza in cui era stato assassinato un uomo.

Sebastian mormorò. «Stolto. Come se il piagnucoloso disgraziato fosse lui stesso in pericolo.» L'unica camera da letto pericolosa quella sera sarebbe stata la camera del giovane padrone, se Grey avesse avuto altri progetti.

Ah.

E Sebastian si rivolse a Finny. «Sposta il signor Phelps nella camera da letto del signorino» disse. «Non dovrebbe lamentarsi di questo.»

«E dove dormirà il signorino?»

«Nella stanza degli ospiti« disse Sebastian. «Con il signor Arthur. Non c'è bisogno di dirlo a nessun altro, Finny.» Alzò le sopracciglia al viso perplesso del ragazzo. «Il conte sarà più al sicuro se i suoi piani saranno tenuti segreti.»

Finny annuì. Svanì.

Il palco era brevemente vuoto.

Due cose avrebbero potuto accadere prima dell'alba: si sarebbe potuto tentare alla vita del conte Phantomhive e il complotto per confermarlo come assassino avrebbe potuto stringersi. Tanaka sarebbe stato una guardia del corpo sufficiente, se fosse stata la prima cosa.

E se fosse stata la seconda... beh. L'unica possibilità per il conte di dimostrare la sua innocenza era se un altro ospite fosse morto durante la notte. Non necessariamente un ospite. Qualsiasi cadavere sarebbe andato bene. Sebastian si fermò nel corridoio e fece schioccare lentamente le nocche.

Sarebbe stata una notte molto lunga.


	17. Extra

«Una serie di eventi irritante» disse il signorino. 

«Davvero, signore.» Sebastian fece scivolare la camicia da notte di lino sulle braccia magre del ragazzo e iniziò ad abbottonarla sul pallido petto nudo. E guardò il signor Arthur dall'altra parte del letto.

Ma Arthur non stava guardando. Non stava affatto prestando attenzione, seduto sul bordo del letto con la schiena girata e irradiando sofferenza. Curvo, a disagio. Non se lo era aspettato.

E forse quello era l'unico brandello di consolazione in quel pasticcio improvviso.

Le dita guantate di Sebastian lavoravano lentamente sui bottoni del ragazzo. Aveva bisogno di parlare con il suo padrone.  _Il vostro ospite non è morto, ma drogato. La sua stanza odorava di veleno. La bottiglia può essere stata nascosta solo nel camino. La cospirazione si approfondisce._ Per fargli sapere che quella era davvero la loro migliore opzione ora, un'altra morte. Quella di Sebastian.

E chiedere, in qualche modo. Cosa pensate di fare al riguardo?

Se Sebastian fosse stato rimosso dall'equazione, sarebbe stato libero. Al di là. Al di fuori dei calcoli di tutti, delle loro aspettative, l'agente più libero che il suo padrone potesse mai sperare di assumere. E la morte del maggiordomo Phantomhive avrebbe cancellato sia lui che il suo padrone da qualsiasi colpa nel complotto contro di loro.

Era intelligente. E inevitabile.

Ma aveva bisogno di garantire i suoi ordini. Il ragazzo non si sarebbe mai fidato di lui, e senza dubbio aveva già scritto una piccola nota attenta; qualche piccolo piano ordinato in diciassette passi.

Un peccato che il giovane padrone non potesse sentire le parole del suo servo nella sua mente così chiaramente come Sebastian poteva sentire quelle del ragazzo. Tutto ciò che Sebastian poteva fare era parlare attentamente intorno al limite del significato e spiegare al suo padrone perché era lì nella stanza dei suoi ospiti quella sera: Phelps, naturalmente. Un rimescolamento di stanze.

Non avrebbe dovuto disturbarsi, però, il Dottore non stava ancora ascoltando; Arthur stava cercando di ignorare i due mentre mormorava sottovoce. Controllando i suoi vestiti accanto al letto. Alla ricerca del suo orologio. «Giacca. Camicia? No. Tasca?» Distratto. Ansioso.

A cos'era dovuto l'umore dell'uomo, alla paura di dormire accanto a un assassino? All'umiliazione per il pesante bracciale di ferro già stretto intorno al suo polso?

O all'ansia di dividere il letto con il suo ospite, quel grazioso bambino dalla bocca amara e inquietante?

Ma il conte non sembrava mai pungente in presenza di Arthur.

Sebastian lisciò la camicia da notte del suo padrone. «Volevo assegnare immediatamente una stanza al signor Phelps, ma era disponibile solo la stanza del giovane padrone, quindi l'ho portato lì.» Alzò lo sguardo. «Vi prego, perdonatemi.»

Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo. Sbadigliò. «Non si può evitare.» E si accasciò sul bordo del letto, scalciando le pantofole dai suoi piedi magri. «Farà freddo questa sera. Non lasciare che i fuochi si spengano.»

Sebastian si alzò in piedi e guardò il suo padrone. L'occhio azzurro stropicciato e assonnato, la piccola bocca increspata in un bocciolo di rosa stretto.

Il ragazzo aveva già capito? Il veleno, la bottiglia. E stava ordinando al suo servo di trovarla. E quando Sebastian l'avesse fatto, non appena avessero scoperto il complotto, il conte Grey sarebbe stato costretto a colpire... e avrebbe rimosso le prove. Insieme a chiunque avesse attirato l'attenzione su di esse.

Sebastian sentì il lento gelo stabilirsi nelle sue ossa. Il suo padrone sapeva già esattamente cosa significava il suo ordine.

E il ragazzo lo guardò di nuovo, la sua piccola bocca si curvò in un sorriso. Morbida, mozzafiato. «Anche se io non ci sarò, devi assicurarti di dare ai nostri ospiti un servizio perfetto.»

Il corpo di Sebastian si irrigidì per un'improvvisa confusione. Si chinò, sistemando le piccole pantofole sul tappeto accanto al letto. Raggiungendo la catena di ferro, le manette in attesa.

Dov'era il piano? Cosa voleva che facesse il suo padrone, oltre a lasciarsi uccidere? Dove erano i schifosi _dettagli_? Non c'era niente. Solo un congedo sbadato verso una morte certa e un domani vuoto. Il ragazzo era troppo intelligente per lasciare il suo comando così aperto, sicuramente, doveva sapere che il suo servitore l'avrebbe testato. Spinto.

Bene allora. Sebastian avrebbe dovuto assicurarsi che il ragazzo si pentisse della sua disattenzione.

Sorrise di rimando al suo padrone e le sue parole rimasero nell'aria con curiosità.

«Sì, mio signore» disse tra il lampo e il rombo del tuono.

Voleva dire di più, mentre si inginocchiava per fissare la manetta. _Sapete che questo è stupido da parte vostra, signore. Lasciandomi a me stesso._ Ma il ragazzo avrebbe già dovuto saperlo. Non meritava un avvertimento.

Arthur si stava arrampicando sotto le coperte, gli occhi attentamente distolti, a mezzo momento dalla morte per pura goffaggine. «Coperta» stava sussurrando appena sottovoce. «Hmm. Tutto stabilito. Completamente bene.» Stava cercando di convincere se stesso?

Sebastian si voltò di nuovo verso il suo padrone.

«Mi scusi, signore» disse, un tono lento che poteva essere davvero scambiato per scuse, e il conte tese la mano. Palmo all'insù, come se si aspettasse un regalo.

Sebastian girò la chiave nella toppa.

Il ragazzo alzò il polso e ci fu un pesante tiro di catena sotto il letto. Per tutta la sua lunghezza e fino all'altra manetta sul polso del signor Arthur.

«Una seccatura» disse il ragazzo, guardandosi il polso con succinta disapprovazione.

«Sì» disse Sebastian. «Immagino che stanotte dovrete restare immobile, signore.»

Lo sguardo del ragazzo era luminoso, disgustato, mentre si voltava verso l'uomo dall'altra parte del letto. «Bene, dottore. Andiamo a dormire.» Gettò di nuovo uno sguardo al suo servo mentre si metteva sulle spalle i suoi morbidi cuscini.

«Bene allora. Buonanotte» disse Sebastian. Si chinò sul candelabro e spense le fiamme.

Chiuse la porta della camera da letto dietro di sé.

Dovere.

 _Dovere,_ per tutti i segugi dell'Inferno...

Due settimane passate a chiedersi se il moccioso avesse davvero intenzione di usare il cadavere del suo servo come espediente della trama, ed eccolo lì. E la certezza di una dolorosa agonia non era nemmeno la cosa che lo feriva.

C'erano persone peggiori a cui il signorino avrebbe potuto essere incatenato quella sera. Ma il conte non aveva nemmeno protestato, quel bambino a cui non piaceva essere toccato, non aveva nemmeno chiesto che preparassero un secondo letto.

Il signorino aveva catturato l'attenzione di Arthur. Era prevedibile. Preferibile, anche, ma il piccolo mostro sembrava quasi divertirsi. Aveva recitato in modo eccessivo. In modo abbastanza inutile per il loro piano.

Divertente, piuttosto divertente. Il demone sorrise rigidamente. Era quasi commovente, davvero, vedere il bambino che giocava; ma il ragazzo si sarebbe stancato della compagnia di Arthur.

Sebastian si mosse silenziosamente lungo il corridoio, ma dietro di lui c'era un'ombra, un movimento nella tromba delle scale. Lord Grey lo stava seguendo.

Il maggiordomo aprì la porta della stanza del morto.

Non c'era mai un modo semplice per prepararsi ad un lavoro difficile. Ma il tempo stringeva.

Si inginocchiò davanti al focolare e le fiamme basse sembrarono esalare quando spinse l'attizzatoio in mezzo ad esse.

La bottiglia di veleno era lì. Come previsto. Quand'era stata l'ultima volta che si era sbagliato su qualcosa?

A Sebastian non piacque la risposta a quella domanda, mentre rimestava i frammenti di vetro frantumato nel palmo della mano. Non si sbagliava spesso. Ma il suo padrone riusciva a sorprenderlo fin troppo profondamente.

Il dottore era intelligente. E il conte aveva più pazienza con le persone intelligenti. Ma Arthur era quasi troppo timido per parlare, un uomo caotico, debole e sognatore... intelligente, ma non abbastanza fantasioso: il tipo di mortale inutile con cui non si poteva mai stipulare un contratto, perché non poteva pensare a niente di cui avesse abbastanza bisogno per dare la sua anima.

Il conte doveva trovare l'uomo piuttosto pietoso, davvero.

La porta della camera da letto fu quasi silenziosa quando si aprì. Gli stivali del suo assassino fecero poco più di un cigolio.

Sebastian poteva quasi ammirare la furtività di Grey.

L'uccisione era stata quasi perfetta, il peso dell'elsa della spada contro il suo cranio. La lama d'acciaio lampeggiò.

E Sebastian quasi gridò.

Ma era un servo perfetto.

*****

Gli esseri umani avevano paura della morte. Il che era ridicolo; avevano paura dell'ignoto, come un bambino che tremava nell'oscurità sotto il letto. Avevano paura dei finali, del cambiamento. Che era sciocco; senza novità non c'era creazione. Le cose cambiano. Le cose muoiono. Quasi tutto.

Anche loro avevano paura del dolore.

E quello, considerando, era una cosa molto saggia di cui aver paura. Sebastian non poteva criticare.

La porta si chiuse.

E il demone si concesse un suono, un lungo sibilo tra i denti. Il suo polmone risucchiava aria in modo sgradevole, una schiuma d'aria nella trachea.

Il dolore era un orrendo pasticcio tremolante tra il cervello che si spegneva e la carne tormentata. Il formicolio appiccicoso del tappeto sotto la sua guancia. La pozza di sangue ancora calda sotto il suo corpo.

Si mosse con cautela, spingendosi sulle ginocchia. Tolse l'attizzatoio di ferro dal suo alloggio rigido accanto alla sua spina dorsale in frantumi, con la punta delle dita che frugavano i bordi della ferita. Trattenne il respiro.

Oh, _fino in fondo,_ quello stronzo.

Ci voleva controllo, adesso.

Ignorare la totale erroneità della mente in preda al panico, il corpo agonizzante.

Uno zampillo di sangue caldo gli colò giù dalla pancia. Inutile. Sebastian trasalì.

Si alzò lentamente in piedi, reggendosi alla mensola del caminetto, e si ricompose. Scuotendo il collo e raddrizzando la colonna vertebrale. La sua camicia. C'era molto da fare.

Avevano un assassino in casa.

Sebastian si portò la mano al buco frastagliato sul petto. Non poteva ancora guarirlo; avrebbe dovuto sostituire l'attizzatoio al suo ritorno. Fissò la macchia sui guanti; rosso vivo, una fioritura di sangue disgustosamente umana.

Le sue dita erano lente mentre si cambiava i guanti. Ma non c'era tempo per salire le scale e cambiare qualcos'altro.

Doveva svegliare Bard e organizzare i servi per il tempo in cui sarebbe stato via. Avvisare Tanaka. Aveva bisogno di seguire il conte Grey in cantina e vedere se aveva intenzione di portare via dalla casa il corpo drogato di Lord Siemens. E avrebbe dovuto lasciare un biglietto per il signorino... no, glielo avrebbe portato lui stesso.

E poi sarebbe arrivato il momento di scomparire.

Sebastian si accigliò mentre scendeva verso le cantine.

Il signorino non gli aveva lasciato ordini. Niente. Non una parola; avrebbe dovuto girarsi i pollici fingendo di essere un cadavere per tutto il giorno? Ma almeno poteva riposare. Organizzare il suo funerale. Quasi una vacanza.

Com'era noioso.

Sarebbe stato divertente, però, le conseguenze della sua morte, i fiori e il pianto. Perché il suo cadavere sarebbe stato trovato prima dell'alba, e non c'era modo di sfuggire; il tremante vecchio reverendo avrebbe persino dovuto tenere un discorso.

Divertente. Ma gli sarebbe mancato tutto ciò che valeva la pena vedere: i volti di quei goffi poliziotti londinesi, sconcertati di fronte a una sordida morte. Non avrebbero mai immaginato che il cadavere del maggiordomo potesse risolvere il loro piccolo mistero in mezzo minuto.

«Oh» disse Sebastian. «Oh.» Si fermò sulle scale.

Era l'idea più ridicola che avesse avuto da diversi mesi.

Il signorino sarebbe stato furioso.

Sebastian stava sorridendo quando raggiunse i pesanti corridoi di pietra sotto la casa.

Stava ancora piovendo. E avrebbe piovuto tutta la notte, e anche la successiva. La strada sarebbe stata cancellata se il fiume fosse salito molto più in alto.

Cosa che sarebbe accaduta.

_Quanto sei potente, esattamente?_

_C'è poco che un demone non possa fare, mio signore, se è ben pagato e altamente concentrato. O molto annoiato._

Come si scriveva una storia misteriosa? Si iniziava con la soluzione e si procedeva all'indietro. Lui e il suo padrone avevano già deciso su un cattivo; Woodley avrebbe portato la colpa di quelle morti. L'unica cosa che restava da fare era cospargere alcuni indizi fuorvianti.

Il signorino voleva un degno mistero. Era compito di Sebastian dargliene uno.

Rifletté, mentre iniziò i suoi doveri quella sera; la notte più strana della sua esistenza al servizio del suo padrone. Vagando per la villa. Senza fiato, impegnato. Dalle cantine più basse alla sua lontana camera da letto in soffitta. Dalle stalle al silenzio verde del giardino d'inverno.

E attraverso la forte pioggia, un'ombra sulle strade fangose fino a Londra, per la ragione migliore di tutte: per dimostrare un punto. Per garantire un ultimo dettaglio. Oscurità luminosa, e il demone rise tra i denti mentre la sua ombra si allungava sulle colline sotto la pioggia amara... quando era stata l'ultima volta che si era stiracchiato adeguatamente? Un vero esercizio. Testare i limiti di velocità e forza. Anche con il debole dolore della ferita nel suo corpo era ancora la cosa più terribile che si potesse trovare in giro quella sera, _oh bel pensiero_. Un'increspatura attraverso la sua pelle. Era stato vincolato alla gentilezza troppo a lungo ed era solo un peccato che non ci fosse stato nessuno fuori in quella mezzanotte fragorosa a vederlo - una cosa mostruosa che si muoveva sotto la luna.

Era bello respirare.

Il demone sospirò di rammarico mentre si fermava di nuovo nei pressi del suo padrone e si plasmava tranquillamente in quella forma mortale. Giacca ordinata, scarpe lucide. E di nuovo nei corridoi silenziosi. Era lì senza esserlo davvero. Annotando, osservando. Preparando. Componendo mentalmente una nota per il ragazzo al piano di sopra.

_Grey ha ucciso Lord Siemens. Per davvero, questa volta. La prova della falsa morte di Siemens era una bottiglia di veleno nel camino, ma Grey l'ha rimossa. Cercherò di ripristinarla, se siete d'accordo._

Quelle parole rimasero nella mente di Sebastian mentre si sedeva alla scrivania di Tanaka per scrivere il biglietto, mentre l'orologio batteva le tre e mezzo.

_La casa è stata organizzata per la mia assenza, signore._

Ovviamente non potevano contare sui servitori idioti per fare un lavoro perfetto. Naturalmente gli sciocchi si sarebbero dimostrati una delusione. Ma il modo più rapido per ispirare risultati era trasmettere un'impressione di fiducia; aveva chiamato Bard _chef,_ giusto per essere sicuro. E sentì l'esclamazione soffocata di Bard dall'interno della camera da letto mentre chiudeva la porta.

Quello era il problema della fiducia: a volte doveva essere guadagnata prima di poter essere data. E a volte doveva essere data prima che portasse dei frutti.

Quale frutto si sarebbe mostrato sui rami spogli mentre lui non c'era?

 _Ho lasciato istruzioni ai servi._ E ho assicurato che la mia ora della morte sarebbe stata riportata in modo errato.

 _Ho un quadro più chiaro di questa cospirazione._ Anche se voi, signore, non l'avete. Devo dirvi chi ho trovato in agguato nel giardino d'inverno questa sera? Il ragazzo del circo con i capelli bianchi, il ragazzo serpente. Il vostro nemico. Vorrei vedere la vostra faccia quando il vostro peccato vi raggiungerà. Ma no; terrò alcuni piaceri di riserva. Ci sarà tempo per quello.

 _Indagherò se possibile. Ma non posso fornire molta assistenza._ Questa volta siete completamente solo, signore. E se lascio qualche mio indizio, vi divertirete? Un gufo. Un misterioso sconosciuto. Un bell'inganno per il vostro scrittore.

 _Gestirò quello che posso; interverrò se sarà ritenuto necessario._ E quella decisione sarà mia, signore.

_Ma io sono, e devo rimanere fino alla partenza degli ospiti, deceduto a tutti gli effetti._

Non era una bugia.

Sebastian sorrise mentre sigillava il biglietto.

_Non vedrete il vostro maggiordomo fino a quando questo caso non sarà completato._

E poi arrivò il momento di lasciare il biglietto al signorino stesso.

Quando ebbe finito lo infilò in un cuscino e lo portò su nella stanza degli ospiti. E si fermò con la mano sulla porta.

Il signorino non dormiva là dentro; Sebastian poteva sentire il battito del cuore, troppo irregolare... il ragazzo giaceva nella stanza silenziosa, rigirandosi le cose nella sua mente. Preparato per la morte, per il tradimento; in attesa di notizie.

Il maggiordomo entrò.

E come si scoprì, neanche il Dottore dormiva.

Il sussurro dell'uomo era silenzioso contro il rombo del tuono. «Dimostra la sua età quando dorme.»

«Sì» disse Sebastian dietro di lui. «Molto più carino quando dorme.»

Il giovane padrone sbatté sotto le coperte. «Sei in ritardo, Sebastian.» E il ragazzo si mise a sedere, tendendo le mani nel buio. «Dammi quello.»

Il viso di Arthur si stava sgretolando per l'orrore. Ma anche lui era perplesso.

Sebastian sorrise guardingo all'uomo mentre prendeva il cuscino del conte e lo sostituiva con quello che aveva portato su. «Questo è ciò che potreste chiamare la coperta di sicurezza del signorino.»

«Sciocchezze» mormorò il conte mentre ricadeva nelle sue coperte.

_Stiamo mettendo il broncio, vero?_

Era un'occasione troppo buona per perderla. Sebastian tamburellava con la punta delle dita sul cuscino che teneva contro il petto; ancora caldo della guancia del suo padrone. «Vorreste anche una ninna nanna, signore?»

«No.» La furia del ragazzo fu rapida e acuta. «Come se tu me ne avessi mai cantata una prima, io non..» Stava inciampando dalla rabbia. «Esci e basta. _Esci._ Torna in camera tua.» E si buttò di nuovo sul cuscino, voltando le spalle a Sebastian. «Ho bisogno di dormire.»

«Per favore, scusatemi.» Sebastian sorrise. Poteva risparmiarlo. «Tornerò al mio lavoro.»

Si chinò, però, e chiuse le coperte intorno alle spalle raggomitolate del ragazzo. Non c'era movimento sotto le sue mani. Un'attenta finzione di star dormendo.

Arthur li stava osservando con imbarazzo. E altro ancora; confusione. Disagio. Desiderio; e Sebastian sospirò.

Ma gli occhi del giovane dottore avevano una strana lucidità. Anche se avesse capito se stesso, i suoi impulsi inespressi, avrebbe mai agito in base ad essi? Forse no. E che razza di strana creatura lo aveva creato?

«Dottor Arthur. Mi dispiace di avervi causato problemi questa sera.» Sebastian guardò di nuovo la guancia pallida del ragazzo che si vedeva sopra le coperte. «Il signorino guida la famiglia Phantomhive con grande determinazione, ma ha solo tredici anni. Ancora un bambino.»

Silenzio oltraggiato dal cuscino sottostante.

E un suono premuroso da Arthur. «Esatto» disse. «Deve essere un momento difficile per lui. Deve essere a disagio, essendo coinvolto in qualcosa del genere.» Gli occhi dell'uomo erano morbidi quando li voltò di nuovo sul bambino silenzioso accanto a lui. Come se il ragazzo fosse innocente. Cosa avrebbe detto Arthur se lo avesse saputo? Se avesse visto il piccolo mostro giacere nella macchia del sangue di suo fratello e vendersi alla prole dell'inferno?

Affascinante.

«Non credete che sia stato il signorino, dottore?»

Il giovane volto dell'uomo si raccolse. «Non credo che il conte farebbe una cosa del genere.»

Senza prove. Senza fatti. Solo la sua opinione, quello strano essere umano, solo un sentimento, ed era sicuro. Perso nell'atmosfera. Ingannato, abbagliato da meraviglia e pietà.

Quella creatura era un poeta, non uno scienziato.

Sebastian sentì qualcosa muoversi in modo strano dentro di lui. «Grazie» disse. «Sono così felice che abbiano scelto voi per vegliare su di lui.» Premette il cuscino contro di sé, osservando il guizzo di perplessità sul viso di Arthur. E sospirò. «Signor Arthur...» La fiducia deve essere data prima che possa essere soddisfatta. «Lascio il signorino nelle vostre mani.»

Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e ascoltò il silenzio della sua veglia.

E se ne andò. Di nuovo lungo il corridoio vuoto fino alla scena del crimine in attesa, al focolare ruggente della camera da letto del morto e alla macchia che filtrava sul tappeto.

Il signorino sarebbe stato abbastanza al sicuro. Non era mai stato più sicuro, probabilmente, da quando era tornato in quella casa mostruosa. Il dottor Arthur credeva che il conte fosse innocente e, se necessario, avrebbe protetto il bambino con la sua vita; l'uomo era veramente distaccato. Non doveva niente al conte. Nulla era dovuto. Lo faceva per principio.

Il signorino aveva intorno a sé così poche persone da poter descrivere in quel modo.

Sebastian strinse i denti mentre teneva in mano l'attizzatoio insanguinato. E trasalì quando toccò la punta dell'attizzatoio sulla ferita irregolare.

Il fuoco ardeva troppo luminoso e le ombre negli angoli della stanza erano dense, liquide. Tremanti. Niente a cui un mortale avrebbe mai dovuto assistere.

Quella sera doveva fare il gioco del suo padrone.

E per quella sera, questa notte e quella successiva, fino alla fine della partita, sarebbe stato tutto ciò di cui il conte aveva bisogno. Invisibile; appena a portata di mano. Previsto. Superfluo.

Un fantasma nella casa del suo padrone.

Sebastian fece scivolare la testa del pesante attizzatoio di ferro in profondità tra le sue costole. Si stabilì saldamente sotto il suo polmone perforato.

Quasi neanche lo sentiva.

*****

La tempesta era scoppiata. Ciel piegò le dita sotto il cuscino e la carta rigida vi si increspò.

Avrebbe aspettato finché il Dottore non si fosse addormentato e poi avrebbe letto il biglietto di Sebastian con quella luce fioca, quel bagliore proveniente dal bagno lontano dove la luce bruciava ancora, una gentile concessione all'ospite forse brillo di ogni stanza.

Oppure poteva strisciare sul letto e riaccendere la lampada accanto ad Arthur.

Oppure poteva mentire, in attesa, e leggere a pezzi alla breve illuminazione del fulmine. Una parola. Un'altra. Tempesta. Adatta per un biglietto scritto da un demone.

Fantasiose sciocchezze, e Ciel rotolò lentamente, allungando la schiena. Quel materasso imbottito di piume era più morbido del suo. Affondò, avvolgendolo sotto i suoi fianchi. Confortevole. Ma non familiare, non il suo, e quella non sarebbe stata una buona notte di sonno.

Era stato accusato di omicidio. Proprio come avevano previsto. La trama della Regina stava diventando chiara. E non poteva nemmeno pensarci bene perché doveva condividere un maledetto letto, tra tutte le cose.

E dannazione a Sebastian, cosa diavolo aveva cercato di insinuare prima di lasciarli lì da soli? _Lasciando il suo padrone nelle mani del Dottore._ Difficile; Il signor Arthur era solo la loro pedina, incapace di proteggere o danneggiare.

L'uomo era ancora sveglio. Qualsiasi suono di respiro che ristabiliva il sonno sarebbe stato soffocato dalla pioggia zampillante fuori ma era più che un suono, era un percepire, una presenza umana indefinibile. Sdraiato rigido come Ciel, le mani incrociate sul petto, aggrottando la fronte verso il soffitto scuro.

Se Ciel ci pensava troppo, poteva quasi sentire il calore dell'uomo da lì, attraverso lo spazio tra loro.

Forse Arthur era teso quanto lui, dovendo essere lì accanto a lui. L'uomo era sembrato godersi le loro conversazioni quella sera a cena, dimenticando un po' del suo imbarazzo mentre parlava, riscaldandosi lentamente. Poi spiegando con entusiasmo. Microbi, vasi sanguigni. Il folklore dei Sussex Downs.

Ma si era sforzato di non guardare Ciel negli occhi mentre si arrampicava sotto le coperte, agitando infelicemente il cuscino.

Ovviamente aveva menzionato la benda sull'occhio di Ciel quando si erano sistemati a letto - qualsiasi oftalmologo l'avrebbe fatto, se non altro per dimostrare la propria intelligenza, ma l'uomo in realtà era sembrato preoccupato.

Quegli occhi marroni che guizzavano impotenti dalla benda sull'occhio alla catena pesante, ansiosi, ma anche diffidenti; non era a suo agio in quella casa. La paura di Arthur era semplice, diretta. Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo lì. E non sapeva come fingere di saperlo.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi. Il vento soffiava sul crinale, lo sentiva. Il ruggito lontano. La più grande tempesta della stagione stava investendo la contea.

Era per quello che aveva detto ad Arthur della sua famiglia?

Non aveva programmato di farlo.

Ma Arthur aveva ascoltato i suoi piccoli spettacoli teatrali; annuì. Avrebbe ascoltato di più. Avrebbe preso tutto. Era uno scrittore e viveva per quello; il flusso di sensazioni, emozioni. Sentimento.

Non condivido il letto da anni, aveva detto Ciel. Il che era vero, anni da quando aveva dormito accanto ad un'altra persona. Correttamente, sotto le coperte. Non stava mentendo all'uomo su quello. _Non da quando ero molto piccolo. A volte salivo nel letto con mia madre e mio padre. In notti come questa._

Non era stato necessario.

_E ora non c'è nessuno._

Era stato sciocco.

E Arthur aveva accarezzato i capelli di Ciel come se fosse stat una specie di bambino.

Ciel sentì la sua mente irrigidirsi irritato persino al ricordo - non era un bambino, non aveva alcun desiderio di quella gentilezza sul viso di uno sconosciuto - ma questo era quello che volevano, no? Perché quel testimone osservasse l'orfano ferito. Il bambino solitario, l'innocente.

E Arthur si era stretto la mano in grembo come se i capelli di Ciel lo avessero bruciato. Con quello strano sguardo sul viso... sorpresa e orrore. Imbarazzo per essere andato oltre. E pietà, pietà spalancata negli occhi e morbida sulla bocca.

Ciel sospirò.

Il silenzio dell'uomo era stato esitante. Sul punto di dirlo, e solo la correttezza frenò la sua ansia. _Oh, signore. Se vuole, signore, se la tempesta vi infastidisce..._

Se il suo giovane ospitante non fosse stato un nobile, Arthur avrebbe potuto chiedere. Offrire. Per sdraiarsi più vicino, più al caldo, un braccio che si posava comodamente sulle spalle di un bambino.

Se non fosse stato un nobile. Curioso di chiedersi, allora, _se._

Ciel rimase ad ascoltare, le dita dei piedi premute nell'angolo freddo delle lenzuola di lino. Una breve illuminazione, spettralmente silenziosa del fulmine, e poi il tuono di risposta. I vetri delle finestre tremavano.

E Ciel rannicchiò la spalla più a fondo nel cuscino. _Sempre in notti come quelle._

Accanto a lui Arthur si mosse leggermente, e lo spostamento del corpo dell'uomo sul materasso di piume affondò e si gonfiò intorno a loro.

«Questa pioggia» sussurrò Arthur. Sapeva che anche Ciel era ancora sveglio? «È straordinaria.»

«Infernale» disse Ciel nell'oscurità.

«Forse» disse Arthur. «Forse. In Scozia gli anziani direbbero che le streghe sono fuori a cavalcare le loro cavalle notturne sulle colline.»

Ciel fletté il polso nella manetta di ferro freddo. «Credi nel soprannaturale, dottore?»

«No» disse lentamente l'uomo. «Il mondo contiene molte cose. E anche se qualcosa è difficile da spiegare, deve essere parte della natura. Quindi non penso che nulla possa essere _oltre il naturale_ , in quanto tale; persino folletti o fate.»

Ciel girò la testa sul cuscino. «Stai solo discutendo di semantica, ora. Credi nei folletti e nelle fate?»

Arthur rimase in silenzio per un po'. «Non credo al sole» disse alla fine. «Lo vedo, ed è lì, ed esiste. La mia convinzione non è importante.»

«Pensi che le fate potrebbero esistere, però?»

«Se avessi delle prove sarei in grado di dirvelo.»

Ciel sbuffò. Ma stava sorridendo. «Chiunque può dirlo. Su tutto. Credi senza prove, allora?»

«Si chiama fede» disse Arthur. «E non ho molta fede in niente.» Ma lo disse molto velocemente, e Ciel non ne era così sicuro.

Giaceva immobile. Ma Arthur non parlò più.

Non era del tutto spiacevole stare lì con lui. Ognuno degli altri sarebbe stato un tormento, la vicinanza di corpi sordidi, la loro presenza stridente e la sua stessa carne tesa per la resistenza; nessuna speranza di dormire. Quello, però; non era spiacevole.

Ciel si raggomitolò su un fianco e il ginocchio tirato sfiorò la mano assonnata dell'uomo sotto le coperte.

Pensò di sentire Arthur sussultare.

La mano non si staccò, però, e le dita si contrassero lentamente contro la camicia da notte di Ciel. Molto delicatamente.

 _Casto_ Signor Arthur, e Ciel sorrise contro il cuscino.

Allungò, in modo del tutto naturale, l'arcata della schiena. Come avrebbe fatto se fosse stato comodamente nascosto nel suo grande letto, ovviamente, e il suo fianco urtò le dita silenziose. E si irrigidirono.

_Se._

Se l'uomo lo avesse toccato, non sarebbe stato spiacevole.

Se l'uomo lo avesse toccato.

Ciel sentì il rossore, il tremito della propria eccitazione, e rimase immobile.

Quello era nuovo.

Più che semplice adulazione per l'evidente interesse di Arthur, più che divertimento per quegli occhi avidi su di lui, e Ciel si lasciò lambire.

Allentò il braccio sinistro e con esso il trascinamento della catena, pesante sulla vita. E tastò le coperte e sotto di esse, trovò la mano calda dell'uomo e gliela strinse. La strinse come un giocattolo coccolato contro il suo petto, e il signor Arthur era irrequieto, ora. Ma si tenne meravigliosamente immobile.

Da qualche parte fuori dalla casa una persiana sbatté violentemente.

La mano calda dell'uomo era infilata tra quella di Ciel. La manica del pigiama di lana odorava di sapone scadente e naftalina.

Ciel toccò leggermente le lunghe dita. Non opposero resistenza.

Il suo tocco scivolò più in basso. Ampia sporgenza del polso; la mano di un uomo. E ora toccò più fermamente, sentendo. Dita sottili e lisce, più ruvide lungo il lato delle nocche. La mano di uno scrittore. Calda. Le unghie venivano tagliate ordinatamente; ah. La mano di un dottore.

Le dita si piegarono leggermente contro le sue. Umide nel palmo liscio. Tremava.

Ciel lo avvicinò, abbastanza vicino da sfiorargli il mento, il tocco più leggero della punta.

Poteva premere quella mano sulla sua pelle nuda. Metterla sotto la camicia da notte. Farla scorrere lungo il suo corpo, giù per la gola, il petto e l'anca, lentamente sulle cosce e in basso là in mezzo.

A che punto Arthur avrebbe sussultato? Al primo tocco di carne nascosta, o al caldo irrigidirsi contro di lui? Al lento attrito? O solo quando il gocciolare gli avrebbe riempito il palmo?

Ciel inspirò con cautela e si chinò più vicino alla punta delle dita dell'uomo. Se le portò leggermente alle labbra.

Il suo membro tremò. Poteva fare qualunque cosa.

E Arthur avrebbe rabbrividito, forse, ed i suoi occhi nell'oscurità tempestosa sarebbero stati spalancati, turbati e affascinati. Non avrebbe resistito. Il suo corpo sarebbe stato gentile. Non ci sarebbero state prese in giro nel movimento delle sue mani, nel suo respiro.

Ciel spinse una gamba in avanti sotto le coperte, un cambiamento sperimentale. Il suo stinco nudo incontrò le ginocchia di Arthur. Calde, di lana. E premette di nuovo, e li sentì separarsi, e faceva caldo tra le cosce dell'uomo.

Arthur rimase a bocca aperta. Ciel lo sentì. La mano contratta sul suo mento tremava.

Leccò il polpastrello dell'uomo, un tocco, e poi lo prese tra le labbra. Salato. Tenero. Arthur emise un suono gracchiante e avvicinò il suo corpo, rabbrividendo o bramando, e Ciel sentì la rigidità febbrile dell'uomo premere contro la sua coscia intrappolata.

Rimase immobile, la punta del dito appuntata tra i denti. E così fece Arthur, che adesso stava cercando di non muoversi. Una folata, un gemito di vento; un fragore di tuono come una marea ondeggiante. Il membro dell'uomo era fermo contro la sua gamba, caldo attraverso il pigiama di lana. Così titubante, però, e Ciel sentì uno strano calore nel petto. Cos'era che tratteneva l'uomo? Arthur era chiaramente eccitato. Non poteva nasconderlo. Un uomo più onesto che corretto, che dava una pacca sulla testa a un conte; dimenticando se stesso. Ma timoroso di dispiacere il padrone di casa.

Ed era quello? Arthur non si sarebbe fatto valere. Era paura?

Non moralità, non quando sussultò a quel tocco di lingua. Ciel iniziò a succhiare lentamente il dito dell'uomo, l'unghia liscia contro il palato, e Arthur rabbrividì. Cercando di rimanere in silenzio, sembrava, e le sue ginocchia si strinsero intorno alla gamba di Ciel.

Più duro, più profondo tra le sue labbra.

Arthur si irrigidì e mosse il corpo, un piccolo spostamento senza fiato contro Ciel, uno sfregamento contro la sua coscia e Ciel si inarcò. Il ginocchio dell'uomo era tra le sue ginocchia. Morse il dito di Arthur e lo strofinamento, lo strofinamento del corpo dell'uomo contro di lui fu agonizzante, un duro brivido di calore, e ora l'uomo non poteva fingere di essere innocente.

Ciel grugnì, non riuscì a soffocarlo contro il dito di Arthur, e Arthur si fermò. La sua mano tremava violentemente. Poi Ciel sentì il respiro dell'uomo sulle sue stesse mani giunte. Più vicino, premuto, un bacio sulle nocche. Breve e morbido.

Ciel fece scivolare il dito bagnato di Arthur dalla sua bocca ed entrambi rimasero immobili. Ascoltava i respiri irregolari del dottore; Arthur sapeva cosa aveva fatto. L'uomo probabilmente pensava che il suo ospitante fosse piuttosto virtuoso, però, un bambino ingenuo. Oppure conosceva una trappola quando ne vedeva una. Ed era una trappola, no? Per l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto guardare, ma non toccare. Il guardiano del cane da guardia. Poco importava. Arthur credeva già alla loro storia. Voleva credere. Aveva fede, stupido, e Ciel poteva fare qualsiasi cosa: avvolgere le gambe attorno ai fianchi dell'uomo, piegarle vicino al calore del suo petto, del suo corpo, tutta la notte. Le sue braccia intorno al collo di Arthur. Alito caldo tra i capelli. Ascoltando la tempesta sopra di loro. Esalò tremante. Sarebbe stato soddisfacente. La furia di Sebastian sarebbe stata una bella esibizione.

Ciel lasciò andare la mano di Arthur. E tirò via la gamba, un passaggio dal calore febbrile dell'uomo alle lenzuola fresche, e rotolò sull'altro lato del cuscino. Respirò profondamente. Lino inamidato, lavanda. La persistente nitidezza del sapone di Arthur. La pesante catena si trascinò indietro lungo il fianco di Ciel e tintinnò contro se stessa sotto il letto.

Anche Arthur rotolò via lentamente, e le coperte si tirarono prima che si sistemassero, ed entrambi rimasero tranquilli.

Non del tutto tranquilli. Poco dopo Ciel udì il debole rumore dell'uomo e il minuscolo spostamento delle coperte.

_Oh caro, signor Arthur. Necessiti di alleviare la tua stessa frustrazione._

Ciel conosceva quella sensazione; ed era quella la cosa che vide in faccia ad Arthur? Quel volere.

Era stato divertente vedere. Sarebbe stato facile disprezzare. Ma Ciel conosceva quella sensazione.

Si raggomitolò più stretto. Infilò le mani fredde tra le cosce, nelle pieghe della camicia da notte, e cercò di non ascoltare il vento fuori.

*****

Ciel si svegliò e la luce nuvolosa del mattino in camera sua era tutta sbagliata. Troppa. L'angolo era sbagliato. Il sole era stato trascinato in un angolo diverso del cielo; un'inversione, una perversione. Quella non era la sua camera da letto.

Arthur stava dormendo profondamente accanto a lui. L'uomo stava ancora dormendo, le sue membra sciolte e ineleganti. Si avrebbe potuto pugnalarlo al collo prima ancora che aprisse gli occhi.

Ciel si strofinò l'occhio con un polpastrello pensieroso. Nessuno era ancora salito a chiamarlo; interessante. Anche se gli ospiti avrebbero potuto dormire fino a mezzogiorno se non fossero stati svegliati. I ricchi erano spaventosamente pigri.

Sicuramente avevano già trovato il corpo del maggiordomo. Erano quasi le sette.

La cucina doveva essere nel caos.

Ciel si mise a sedere, avvolgendo le coperte intorno a sé; il fuoco si era spento e poteva vedere il suo respiro in una lunga nuvola. Un altro respiro. In una grande casa, la cameriera avrebbe dovuto essere qui all'alba per sistemare i fuochi, ma in quella casa tutti facevano troppo affidamento sul maggiordomo.

Ciel sospirò, appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia sollevate, e si voltò a guardare il Dottore. Come poteva dormire l'uomo?

Ciel aveva dormito per tre ore. Quattro, forse, dopo aver aperto la lettera del maggiordomo e letta alla luce fioca della lampada.

Dopotutto era veleno, a quanto pareva. E Lord Grey doveva essere spietato per tradire il tedesco; saggio, però, perché Siemens  _ vivo _ sarebbe stato una questione in sospeso. Era meglio non lasciare testimoni. Ciel spinse la mano sotto il cuscino, cercando il bordo della carta. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per lasciare la sua risposta al maggiordomo. Prendersi un momento da solo e ordinagli di sostituire la bottiglia di veleno... e poi avrebbero potuto procedere a incastrare Woodley. Grey non avrebbe fatto storie. Sarebbe stato solo sollevato di farla franca con un omicidio, quello di Siemens e il maggiordomo dei Phantomhive.

In quella cupa luce mattutina, la macchia scura di sangue sulla federa sembrava quasi nera. Non se n'era accorto la scorsa notte; Sebastian doveva aver coperto un infortunio. Che fosse stato doloroso? Abbastanza da uccidere, evidentemente.

E ora il corpo sarebbe stato da qualche parte in casa, se il maledetto demone avesse fatto bene il suo lavoro, e non sarebbe stato uno spettacolo - la creatura aveva probabilmente trovato un modo per rendere anche la sua morte un arrangiamento estetico.

In realtà, pensò Ciel, ora sarebbe il momento perfetto per andare a cercarlo prima che ci fosse stato qualcuno in giro e assicurarsi che tutto procedesse come previsto.

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene tranquillamente. Probabilmente sarebbe stato nella stanza di Siemens. Forse Grey aveva seguito il maggiordomo fino all'ufficio, o anche in camera da letto di Sebastian; avrebbe dovuto controllare tutte le stanze nella penombra del mattino. Cercando il bagliore nevoso della camicia del maggiordomo nell'ombra. Sul pavimento o nascosta in un angolo. Ci sarebbe stato del sangue.

Le mani di Ciel erano fredde e anche il suo stomaco. Si sdraiò di nuovo, aspettando attraverso il ticchettio dell'orologio.

Era meglio aspettare che Arthur si fosse svegliato.

Cercò di dormire di nuovo; la tempesta era in qualche modo diminuita, era già qualcosa.

Le labbra addormentate di Arthur erano leggermente aperte. La sua mano era nascosta sotto la guancia e non sembrava molto adulto. Come si sarebbe comportato quando si fosse svegliato? Quando si fosse seduto al tavolo della colazione con il suo padrona di casa? Non avrebbe potuto essere più imbarazzante. Probabilmente ci sarebbe stata una differenza.

Alcune cose sembravano diverse alla luce del giorno. Alcuni peccati si dissolvevano una volta che si usciva dalla tremante mezzanotte verso l'alba razionale.

Alcune cose sembravano uguali.

Ciel contò i pannelli di gesso sul soffitto.

Lesse di nuovo il biglietto di Sebastian.

Probabilmente ci sarebbero state salsicce fritte per colazione e kedgeree di salmone. Se Bard non avesse rovinato tutto. Dov'erano tutti stamattina?

Ed erano quasi le dieci quando Ciel si mise a sedere con un sospiro acuto, lo stomaco troppo stretto, e mosse la spalla di Arthur.

«C'è qualcosa che non va» disse mentre l'uomo si massaggiava il viso annebbiato. «Sebastian non è venuto a svegliarmi.»

Gli occhi di Arthur si spalancarono come se fosse stato morso. Si raddrizzò, la sua espressione vuota. E poi ci fu sgomento, sicuramente non si aspettava notizie come quella?

Ciel non ebbe la possibilità di chiedere. Tanaka era alla porta. Arthur si stava alzando dal letto. E da qualche parte in fondo al corridoio una donna stava urlando.

«Oh cielo» disse Arthur, suonando come una maledizione.

Corse.

E Ciel dovette correre per tenere il passo, con le dita dei piedi nude che sussultavano sul pavimento.

Arthur doveva essere ansioso. Cadendo, cadendo, una discesa all'inferno, aspettandosi il peggio prima ancora di aver svoltato l'angolo del corridoio. E l'uomo sarebbe stato ancora più infelice una volta trovato ciò che lo stava aspettando...

Quella era la voce di Mey-Rin, acuta e tremante. E quella di Finny. Qualcuno stava piangendo là dentro. Sarebbe stato un casino.

Arthur si fermò sulla soglia.

Così fece Ciel.

«Signorino» disse Finny. Zittito dall'orrore.

Ma Ciel non stava guardando Finny.

*****

«I vostri vestiti sono pronti, signorino.»

Ciel non aprì gli occhi. Affondò più in basso nella vasca da bagno finché l'acqua calda non gli lambì il mento. «Hmph.»

Ancora un momento.

«La campana del pranzo suonerà tra quarantacinque minuti.» La voce paziente di Tanaka era vicino alla porta.

Ciel non rispose. Udì l'uomo chiudere di nuovo la porta.

Non era il suo bagno; solo uno dei bagni degli ospiti, quello con i tubi di rame tintinnanti e le piastrelle gialle. Non le sue stanze; Phelps stava ancora occupando la camera da letto principale. Questo aveva un odore sbagliato.

Tanaka non si era offerto di inginocchiarsi accanto alla vasca e lavarlo.

E Ciel non lo avrebbe permesso se lo avesse fatto. Quello era il dovere del cameriere personale di un gentiluomo; e il conte non aveva un cameriere personale. Solo un maggiordomo. Che era morto. Apparentemente.

Ciel aprì un occhio e sollevò il piede fuori dall'acqua. La macchia di sangue essiccato si vedeva ancora lungo le dita dei piedi, un rivolo scuro di nuovo nella vasca. Per una volta non era il suo sangue, un piacevole cambiamento, ma era davvero sangue?

Era freddo quando vi era entrato in contatto, appiccicoso sotto le punte dei piedi accanto al cadavere.

Il corpo di Sebastian era sembrato molto umano.

E molto morto, mentre Arthur si inginocchiò per ispezionare. Le lunghe dita del Dottore erano molto gentili, professionali come un maggiordomo mentre controllava il polso. Stava gestendo il tutto meglio di Finny, che stava blaterando sommerso dalle lacrime. Piangendo, aggrappandosi... si aspettava che tutti si comportassero come lui?

Si aspettavano qualcosa da lui, quella stanza piena di occhi scioccati e curiosi. Volevano uno spettacolo. Era stato abbastanza semplice da fare, gridare e battere i piedi. Ecco com'era la rabbia, non era vero?

Ma il signor Tanaka aveva ragione. Il capo della casa Phantomhive non avrebbe mai dovuto essere turbato da qualcosa di così banale come la morte di un servo; il Padrone non lo aveva mai fatto.

Ciel chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

Arthur aveva chiesto a Tanaka di vegliare su di lui, piuttosto che farlo da solo... e quello era un bene. Arthur sapeva di dover mantenersi responsabile e distaccato. Stava dando a se stesso lo spazio per capire le cose e non avrebbe obiettato quando Ciel gli avesse chiesto di condurre un'indagine su quelle morti.

Quell'odore pesante di quella mattina, fetore metallico di organi trafitti... nessuna estetica, solo il crudo profumo della morte, e quello era stato inaspettato. Il dolce odore crudo di organi, carne. Un profumo finito nella memoria di Ciel – insieme al fuoco di legna e il profumo di sua madre e gli shortbread alla cannella - come d' _infanzia._ Familiare come l'aureola di sangue sul tappeto, il terribile corpo inerte e la sua faccia all'insù.

Ciel si abbassò e l'acqua calda gli bagnò la bocca. Gli solleticò le narici.

Ogni colpo. Ogni puntura del suo palmo aperto sopra la vile guancia fredda di Sebastian... oh, la bestia se lo meritava. Quel corpo freddo e insolente era stato così immobile quando Ciel vi si era messo a cavalcioni.

Il demone sapeva come avrebbe agitato i pensieri del suo padrone?

Ciel uscì dall'acqua e si avvolse nell'asciugamano. Si trascinò sul pavimento mentre usciva dal bagno.

E Tanaka aveva steso i suoi vestiti nello spogliatoio fuori, e Ciel si fermò.

«Mio signore» disse il vecchio. «Se volete.»

Il vestito era nero. Era nero e sotto una camicia bianca; mezzo lutto, il tipo che si indossava per la morte di un parente. O un servitore fedelissimo.

Il signor Tanaka non ne fece cenno.

Nemmeno Ciel.

Si pettinò i capelli prima che ricadessero.

Il pranzo fu apparecchiato sul lungo tavolo. Non era così pieno da anni e le voci degli ospiti riempivano la stanza - non un'eco, perché le pesanti tende e i ricchi tappeti smorzavano ogni suono, ma vi era un ronzio nell'aria.

Era peggio di quando erano venuti a trovarlo sua zia e suo zio.

Il cibo però sembrava buono. Ciel lo colpì con la forchetta. Le patate erano arrostite, oliate fino a ottenere una lucentezza dorata.

Lo chef era stato molto organizzato.

Lo chef non era stato Bard.

Ciel sospirò.

Un servitore inferiore era inaffidabile per definizione. A volte un servitore ambiguo avrebbe potuto non essere affidabile per dimostrare un qualcosa. Ma solo Sebastian sarebbe stato in grado di portare a termine i suoi compiti con la più acuta perfezione e farlo sembrare un insulto personale.

Il demone doveva aver passato metà della notte a prepararsi. E ora era morto per il mondo, bloccato ad aspettare in cantina mentre la tempesta infuriava e il mistero si approfondiva. Probabilmente era felice di sentire che tutti lodavano la sua cucina; la creatura a volte voleva ricevere attenzioni.

Ciel si lasciò travolgere dalle voci balbettanti dei suoi ospiti. L'indomani sarebbero arrivati i detective da Scotland Yard e avrebbero creduto a quello che sarebbe stato detto loro, a quello che avrebbero spiegato Arthur e gli altri: _il conte era innocente. Woodley era dietro a tutto quello._

E tutti avrebbero potuto tornare a casa. Le cose sarebbero tornate come erano sempre state.

Ma Lord Grey stava indicando il posto vuoto al tavolo, Ciel posò la forchetta e si sedette con la schiena dritta; qualcos'altro non andava.

Non aveva ascoltato. Phelps era scomparso.

Arthur si alzò. «Non dovremmo andare a dare un'occhiata nella camera da letto del conte?» E il suo giovane viso era scuro, serio.

Anche Ciel si alzò, posando il tovagliolo. Tutti lo stavano guardando adesso. «Ti porto lassù» disse, e poi tornarono tutti di sopra, impazienti e ansiosi, come bambini la mattina di Natale.

Finny li stava seguendo. Mey-Rin lasciò cadere il vassoio e gli stivali erano pesanti sui gradini dietro di loro. _Correvano._ Diavolo, non vedevano l'ora di trovare un altro cadavere, no?

Il respiro di Ciel era stretto nel petto quando raggiunsero la porta della camera da letto principale. _Correva._ Diamine-

«Dov'è la chiave?» Stava chiedendo Arthur.

«Non lo so» disse Ciel. Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. «C'è solo una chiave per la mia stanza e Sebastian la custodisce.»

Non era quello il problema, però. Grey aprì la porta.

Lo stomaco di Ciel si agitò. E il problema non era Finny che gli si aggrappava addosso, lo prendeva in braccio e lo faceva oscillare via mentre la porta andava in frantumi e la signorina Irene strillava e tutti entrarono nel salotto delle camere del conte.

Il vero problema era dentro la camera da letto. Phelps. Disteso sul pavimento.

Livido, verdastro. Stava morendo. Era morto.

E quello non faceva parte del piano.

*****

I gradini di pietra echeggiavano mentre il gruppo scendeva dalla cucina verso le cantine; Bard conduceva con la lanterna. Finny e Arthur venivano dopo, e Lord Grey per ultimo.

E Ciel lo seguì lentamente, battendo il bastone sui gradini di pietra.

L'aria aveva un odore umido. Avrebbe dovuto ordinare a Sebastian di controllare i livelli di umidità laggiù una volta che tutto quello fosse finito; c'erano diverse migliaia di sterline di vino che venivano conservate laggiù. Inutile sprecarlo in muffa.

Avrebbe dovuto scrivere una nota al demone.

Non aveva affatto bisogno di scrivere una nota. Il demone poteva sentirlo.

Ciel annusò pensieroso,

_Sebastian. Stai ascoltando?_

Alcune persone pregavano Dio. Ma Dio non gli aveva mai risposto.

 _Phelps è morto; gli è stato iniettato qualcosa nel collo. Mi chiedo quali notizie hai da dirmi al riguardo. E Arthur ha preso in carico le indagini - sta facendo il suo lavoro esattamente come vogliamo noi._ Con il suo taccuino e la matita, sempre da scrittore, e un'aria di grande serietà.

_Stanno diventando irrequieti, Sebastian. Hanno capito che uno di loro deve essere colpevole. Woodley ha perso la pazienza e ha colpito Arthur. Lui aiuta il nostro caso; Arthur sarà prevenuto contro l'uomo ora._

Il labbro di Arthur era ancora contuso e ispessito per il colpo: nocche pesanti e anelli pesanti.

 _Immagino che essere colpiti da un anello debba essere piuttosto doloroso. Sei d'accordo?_ La bocca di Ciel si contrasse.

_E Woodley era abbastanza presuntuoso da tentare di colpirmi anche lui. Tanaka è stato molto risoluto con lui, però; non ha perso il suo tocco. È un maggiordomo soddisfacente in tua assenza._

_E Mey-Rin ci ha detto che le hai ordinato di mandare un gufo. Un gufo? Per cosa diavolo era quello?_

Bard si era fermato alla fine del corridoio di pietra. «Da questa parte» disse, e seguirono il debole rimbalzo della sua lanterna. Non c'era illuminazione elettrica laggiù. Era buio, medievale.

«Il tipo di posto in cui potresti trovare un fantasma» stava dicendo Arthur; l'uomo era piuttosto fantasioso. Fantasmi? Non del tutto sbagliato, dottore.

_Chiunque abbia ucciso Phelps deve avere la tua chiave, Sebastian. Il piano è cercarla nel tuo corpo. Che sarà molto divertente, dovrei pensare._

Forse la creatura non poteva sentirlo. Forse non era nemmeno laggiù, se fosse stato sorpreso a frugare dappertutto mentre avrebbe dovuto essere morto, e Ciel quasi ci sperò. Quello avrebbe richiesto al maledetto demone un po' di agitazione per spiegarlo più tardi.

Forse, se Ciel si fosse concentrato, avrebbe sentito l'ombra di una risposta nei suoi pensieri. Un suggerimento, una sensazione. L'aveva avuta una volta, molto tempo fa quando erano piccoli, forse...

«Ecco qua» disse Bard aprendo la pesante porta della cantina. Il corridoio si inarcava nel vasto spazio, a volta e fresco di ombre.

Arthur stava tirando indietro la coperta di tela da uno dei tre corpi sul pavimento della cantina. E si stava fermando. «È _bagnato._ »

Bard guardò accigliato la pietra a volta sopra di loro. «Sembra ci sia una perdita da qualche parte.»

O forse il cadavere del maggiordomo era andato a fare una passeggiata in quel tempo orribile. Ma nessuno fece quel suggerimento.

Sebastian stava gocciolando, in realtà, i suoi capelli inumiditi a ciocche sugli occhi. Ancora più arruffato di quanto Ciel lo avesse mai visto; e pallido come la morte. Niente di nuovo lì.

_ Notte frenetica, Sebastian? _ Lasciò che le parole gli indugiassero in mente. Forse avrebbero risuonato chiaramente in quella del suo servo.  _ Penso che ti piacerà questa parte.  _

«Va bene, dobbiamo girarlo» stava dicendo Bard.

«Non puoi!» La voce di Finny era rumorosa sotto gli archi a volta. «Non puoi trattare il signor Sebastian come un oggetto, non puoi semplicemente-»

Ciel non voltò la testa. «Finny» disse. «Se hai intenzione di fare questa conversazione inutile, potresti anche andartene.» Si accovacciò accanto al corpo del suo maggiordomo, sollevando il bordo della giacca di Sebastian. «È una seccatura.»

Finny rimase in silenzio.

Bard aveva portato i guanti. E Ciel se li infilò prima di prendere la sottile catena d'argento sul panciotto del maggiordomo.

L'orologio scivolò dalla tasca del portachiavi e rimase freddo nel palmo di Ciel.

«La chiave non è attaccata qui» disse, e Bard e Arthur si scambiarono un'occhiata.

«Potrebbe averla al collo?» Chiese Grey, che stava frugando tra i barili con la punta della spada. «Forse» disse Bard esitante.

Ciel si alzò. «Va bene, allora» disse. «Inizia con la sua giacca.»

Bard sospirò mentre iniziava.

Le fresche maniche della camicia del maggiordomo erano quasi asciutte sotto la marsina fradicia. E poi Bard gli slacciò il panciotto di sartoria, e si vide il rantolo del sangue tra le bretelle nere.

Ciel si morse il labbro. Aveva mai visto il maggiordomo senza la sua livrea?

E Bard slacciò con cura il colletto schizzato, i bottoni superiori della camicia, e la clavicola scoperta era bianca e profondamente scolpita. L'incavo della gola di Sebastian. Freddo, senza polso. Aveva fermato il battito cardiaco? Oh, la bestia lo stava facendo _bene._

«E la sua camicia.»

La lenta sbottonatura. Le dita di Bard erano goffe. E la pelle sottostante era macchiata, imbrattata, scurita di sangue incrostato e squarciata tra l'orrore spalancato delle costole.

La distesa del ventre pallido di Sebastian era una depressione sotto il suo petto in frantumi. I bordi della ferita erano viola, chiazzati come la morte. E sopra di esso i suoi capezzoli scoperti, sorprendentemente scuri contro la pelle avorio ammaccata.

Ciel deglutì a fatica.

La macchia e il viscidume del sangue ispessito, la schiuma di un polmone perforato.

«Maledetto inferno» sussurrò Arthur.

«Adesso i pantaloni» disse Ciel.

Bard obbedì. Sbottonò la lunga patta di lana nera, quella fila di bottoni di peltro... oh, Ciel li conosceva tutti. E Bard si guardò alle spalle, esitante.

«Via tutto» disse Ciel. Era debole e senza fiato.

Arthur stava assistendo, ora. I due tirarono giù i pantaloni del maggiordomo e li tolsero, e Ciel lo fissò. Senza battere ciglio.

I suoi fianchi erano stretti, un rilievo sotto la pelle chiara e tesa. Senza segni. Le sue gambe lunghe e sottili.

E il suo membro nudo e ammorbidito, paffuto nei riccioli di peli scuri.

«Ecco» disse Bard. «Questo è tutto.» Piuttosto inutile, pensò Ciel.

Il petto del demone non si mosse, nemmeno l'ombra del respiro, della vita. Ma il suo corpo era disteso, spogliato nudo ai piedi di Ciel. Pallido e nudo e immobile come una creatura trascinata morta dall'oceano, umido. Troppo umano. Quasi pietoso.

«Vestilo di nuovo» disse Ciel. «Non c'è niente qui che valga la pena vedere.»

«Nessuna chiave.» Arthur stava riabbottonando i vestiti del maggiordomo. «Forse nella sua stanza?»

Ciel si tolse i guanti e prese il suo bastone. «Andiamo a vedere.»

Questa volta fece strada fino alla sala principale. E su altre due rampe di scale, oltre le zone giorno fino alle camere da letto principali. Girò a destra alla fine del corridoio per le scale di servizio. E lì i gradini erano puliti, spogli e di legno, i piedi di tutti battevano troppo rumorosamente e odorava di fieno e di uccelli.

Il pavimento della soffitta e la sua fila di porte chiuse. In una normale casa padronale ci sarebbero state dieci cameriere che vivevano lì con la governante, ma quella non era una casa normale.

Ciel aprì la porta alla fine. «Questa è la stanza di Sebastian.»

Strano stare lì in quella stanza luminosa e disadorna, con le sue pareti nude e il pavimento in legno. Il comò ordinato. La scrivania. Il letto... ci aveva mai dormito?

Arthur aveva già le maniche arrotolate, aprendo i cassetti. Controllando sotto il materasso. Guardando in nascondigli umani.

Nemmeno i domestici sapevano dove potesse esserci qualcosa.

«È la nostra prima volta qui» disse Bard. Infelicemente. Pensava che avrebbe dovuto essere amico del capo maggiordomo?

«Sono stato qui solo due volte» disse Ciel. Una volta nelle prime settimane dopo il loro ritorno in quella casa, quando una notte era andato di corsa lì per chiedere la cannella sulla sua crema pasticcera al forno la prossima volta. Una semplice scusa; voleva vedere se il demone si era sistemato in quella camera da letto. Ma era apparsa spoglia e pulita come sempre, e anche vuota. Sebastian non era mai stato lì. E Ciel non era tornato.

Fino alla seconda volta, quando il principe Soma aveva giocato a nascondino e non era sceso a pranzo, e Ciel era venuto lì con un sospetto e aveva trovato Soma che frugava in tutte le stanze vuote.

Aveva aperto la porta e sbirciato dentro, per ogni evenienza. Ma la stanza, come sempre, era impersonale come un paio di guanti stirati. Un guscio vuoto di qualcosa a forma di umano.

«La chiave non è qui» disse Arthur, con la testa infilata sotto il letto.

Ciel si chinò per ispezionare la parte superiore del comò. Aprì i cassetti. Niente polvere, niente impronte sullo specchio. Un demone aveva le impronte digitali? Cercò di ricordare i polpastrelli freddi di Sebastian. Li aveva sentiti umani? Sulla sua pelle nuda, lungo il suo corpo. Tra le sue labbra.

Ciel si schiarì la gola. Chiuse i cassetti. Andò all'armadio.

«Oh maledizione...» Starnutì. Fece un passo indietro. L'interno buio, il tumulto dei gatti nell'armadio erano un brivido nella sua pancia come un sollievo, un movimento di qualcosa, quell'oscenità di pelo lamentoso e puzza di piscio di gatto che si dimenava.

Chi diavolo teneva nascosto un nido di animali tra le giacche appese?

Oh, era qualcosa, qualcosa, il suo demone. Il suo maggiordomo. Ma non era un uomo.

«Gatti» disse Ciel.

«Gatti?» Il viso di Arthur era vuoto.

«Gatti!» disse Finny, e se ne passò uno sul braccio prima che potesse scivolare sotto il letto con gli altri. «Oh, questa è una gatta. È così morbida. Volete tenerla stretta, signorino?»

Ciel si stava cercando un fazzoletto in tasca. «Non portare quelle dannate cose da nessuna parte vicino a me.» I suoi occhi erano acquosi.

«Neanche qui» disse Grey, spingendo di nuovo dentro i cassetti del comò. «Il maggiordomo non ha effetti personali. Niente da casa.»

Ciel fece un rumore sgarbato nel fazzoletto.

«Da dove viene?» Stava chiedendo Grey, spolverandosi i palmi.

Bard non rispose immediatamente. «Non lo so esattamente.» Alzò le spalle verso Finny. «Nessuno dei servi sa da dove viene, o anche cosa fa nei suoi giorni liberi.»

«Nessuno di noi lo conosceva» disse tranquillamente Finny. «Forse il signorino ne sa di più.»

«No» disse Ciel.

No. Non lo conosco. Solo in senso biblico. Ma cosa c'era da sapere?

Il pomeriggio fu noioso.

La chiave non era stata trovata, quindi tutti dovettero riunirsi nuovamente nel salotto giallo. Lau aveva bevuto il tè tutta la mattina ed era di buon umore. Woodley era ancora imbronciato per essere stato sbalzato a terra dal signor Tanaka.

E i bagagli di tutti dovettero essere perquisiti, il che restituì esattamente ciò che Ciel si aspettava: niente.

Quasi si aspettava che Sebastian li assistesse ormai e lasciasse la dannata chiave da qualche parte... su un tavolo, qualcosa di comodo. Il bastardo non stava esattamente facendo nient'altro con il suo tempo.

E i servi si erano tutti schierati sotto la pioggia battente per cercarla, perché Lau, la creatura furtiva, Lau aveva suggerito che Sebastian avrebbe potuto lanciarla dalla finestra.

Finny si era offerto volontario per la ricerca. A volte era noioso, quegli sfoghi. Lacrime e cose. Ma era devoto nel suo lavoro e a volte era difficile rimanere arrabbiati con lui.

Ciel stava alla finestra imbrattata di pioggia e osservava i riflessi dei suoi ospiti nel vetro; l'attrice, scaldandosi le mani al fuoco. Arthur aggrottando la fronte sui suoi appunti. Lau, mezzo addormentato con la testa liscia di Ran-Mao sulla spalla. Woodley picchiettava energicamente il piede contro il tavolino.

Grimsby voleva andare a prendere le carte da gioco dalla sua stanza.

La tensione li tormentava tutti. Erano ansiosi.

Era naturale. Avevano bisogno di reagire ad alta voce, riversando i loro pensieri. Il loro orrore, disgusto, paura. Quello è il momento in cui si vedevano le persone per come erano veramente - sotto shock, sotto pressione.

Arthur però stava andando bene. Incrollabile. Determinato a dare un senso a tutto ciò.

Quel manicomio, quel mistero.

_E come sta andando la tua giornata, Sebastian?_

_*****_

Un nuovo volto meritava un nuovo nome.

Il demone sorrise sperimentalmente nello specchio mentre si allacciava il colletto. Alto, pulito, clericale. Un ministro della chiesa, che divertimento.

Ora aveva solo bisogno di un nome degno per quell'atrocità.

 _Matthew Hopkins_ aveva un bel suono. Non così elegante come il francese _Michaelis_ , ma anche quello era stato un cercatore di streghe; ottuso, omicida, inglese, appena all'inizio del suo terzo secolo di tormenti nelle fosse inferiori dell'Inferno. Un mortale veniva assegnato all'Inferno secondo un piccolo grafico intelligente, che rappresentava la "quantità di dolore causato ad altri esseri viventi" rispetto a "sentimenti generalizzati di rimorso", e l'inferno faceva un buon affare con i tipi religiosi.

Il demone sorrise, tirandosi i guanti mentre scendeva dalla sua camera da letto.

Hopkins. Sì, aveva un bel suono. Poteva dire che era in visita da Londra, il che era vero: era andato fino in città su quelle strade cieche e tempestose solo per assicurarsi un biglietto per il Lyceum Theatre. Un alibi. Adesso era veramente vuoto e irreprensibile, rinato.

Ed eccolo lì, uscendo dalla finestra del corridoio e lasciandosi cadere nell'erba sottostante. Attraversando il giardino vuoto e buio con il biglietto in tasca e un gufo addormentato nella valigetta.

 _Questo_ dovrebbe far intuire il piccolo stronzo.

_La mia giornata sta andando bene, signorino. Quasi movimentata come la vostra._

I domestici chiacchieravano in cucina; le loro voci ronzavano nelle sue orecchie anche attraverso il legno e la pietra. Si erano persi senza il loro capo maggiordomo. E stavano per incontrare la confusione.

Oh, il caos: una volpe che sgattaiolava in un pollaio. Un falco piombato in una colombaia.

Il demone si fermò sui gradini della cucina sul retro del maniero Phantomhive e bussò tre volte.


	18. Citra

Ciel non era mai stato un tipo superstizioso.

 _Tredici._ Era solo un numero. E forse, per una cultura la cui misurazione del tempo era stata costruita attorno alla superiorità del numero dodici, ore e mesi, il numero tredici poteva avere un significato inconscio. Eccesso, squilibrio. La dozzina del diavolo.

Ma ancora solo un numero. Non giustificava gli occhi spalancati e le bocche aperte nella stanza.

«Un tredicesimo ospite?» Woodley scuoteva bruscamente la testa. «Assurdo. Non c'è assolutamente alcuna possibilità.»

Gli altri stavano aspettando con gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore.

«Assolutamente?» Ripeté Lau con una sorta di gentilezza. Quella era stata una sua idea, apparentemente colta dall'aria come fumo, ma si stava appassionando all'argomento. «Non ci sono assoluti in questo mondo. E se è così, allora tutto potrebbe essere possibile...»

La signorina Irene guardò Lau. E in giro per la stanza, e ora gli occhi di tutti erano illuminati da qualcos'altro: la speranza.

Ciel si morse il labbro.

Ovviamente avrebbero voluto crederci. Ciò dava la colpa altrove. L'assassino doveva essere un _altro,_ altrove, uno sconosciuto... avrebbero creduto a qualsiasi cosa pur di spostare la colpa da coloro che erano riuniti in quella stanza.

Lau si sedette sul divano, attirando la loro attenzione come se non se ne accorgesse nemmeno. «Questo sconosciuto potrebbe nascondersi in attesa della sua possibilità di uccidere il prossimo di noi.» Con aria sognante, sistemando la pipa tra le labbra. «Potrebbe essere molto vicino.»

In realtà era una teoria ragionevole. Abbastanza ragionevole che Arthur potesse essere giunto alla stessa conclusione.

Ciel lo guardò ma l'uomo guardava accigliato il suo taccuino, battendosi una matita sul mento. «Forse, forse» stava borbottando Arthur. «Questo spiegherebbe i tempi anomali della morte.»

«No» disse Woodley irritato «se ci fosse qualcun altro in casa, a quest'ora sarebbe stato notato. Questo è ridicolo.»

«Signorino!» La porta si spalancò e Bard entrò con Finny in un turbine dietro di lui. «Signorino...» Le guance di Finny erano rosse per l'eccitazione. «Abbiamo beccato qualcuno che bighellonava fuori...»

Ciel aprì la bocca per protestare contro l'imperdonabile intrusione. Per l'impossibilità, no, non poteva esserci nessun altro in casa. Ma Bard stava indicando con impazienza la figura sulla soglia tra loro e Ciel non trovò parole.

«Venite, ora» disse Bard da sopra la spalla, e l'uomo obbedì.

Era uno sconosciuto. Le sue braccia erano legate lungo i fianchi, ma sembrava piuttosto calmo quando entrò nella stanza. Elegante, alto, magro come un ramoscello nel suo ordinato abito scuro, il suo ordinato colletto clericale. Una faccia austera, ossuta, e guardò Ciel dall'altra parte della stanza. Occhi scuri. Piuttosto penetranti.

L'uomo non era uno sconosciuto.

Ciel deglutì a fatica. Lo avrebbe saputo anche se la sua pelle non avesse sussultato all'improvviso. Il suo occhio avvelenato faceva male come se qualcosa l'avesse bruciato.

_Ti conosco. Fin troppo bene._

Qualcosa gli si strinse nel petto. E qualcosa si era allentato. E anche tutti nella stanza stavano fissando l'uomo. Ma stavano fissando per il motivo sbagliato. Se anche uno solo di loro si fosse reso conto di quello che stava succedendo lì, se il maggiordomo della Regina avesse capito tutto e fatto a pezzi il loro piano...

«Era reale?» Oltraggio da Lord Grey. Nessuna accusa, almeno.

E Woodley si alzò. «Questo... questo è l'assassino?»

Solo Lau sembrò prenderla con calma, alzandosi in piedi con una leggera risata. «Pensare che il tredicesimo ospite sia arrivato così presto. Anche io sono un po' sorpreso.» Lanciò una lenta occhiata al nuovo arrivato. «Allora, chi sei?»

L'uomo stava sorridendo.

Ciel strinse le mani dietro la schiena. Quel dannato demone. Un travestimento. Un maledetto travestimento, e probabilmente aveva un'intera storia pronta... o la creatura intendeva inventarla mentre andava avanti? Correndo nel pericolo come un cane su uno stagno ghiacciato. Inseguito dal rumore del ghiaccio che si spezzava dietro di lui. Probabilmente ridendo.

E quello non faceva parte del piano.

Lo sconosciuto trasse un respiro lento. «Il mio nome?»

Ma Ciel non era dell'umore giusto per una storia. Si schiarì la gola. «È passato del tempo, Jeremy.»

Per un lungo secondo la creatura si voltò a guardare Ciel.

«Conte» disse Lau con un sorriso deliziato «conosci questo vecchio?» Sembrava molto, troppo divertito da tutto ciò, ma Ciel non ebbe il tempo di calcolare quanto avrebbe potuto capire. Quanto avrebbe potuto sospettare. Lau non era il pericolo lì. Erano gli altri, tutti, Arthur...

«Sì» disse Ciel avvicinandosi allo sconosciuto. Il non straniero. Non alzò lo sguardo sulla faccia calma. «Questo è Jeremy Rathbone. È un consigliere presso la chiesa locale. Una persona rinomata.»

«Un vicario?» Stava chiedendo Arthur, la sua faccia dubbiosa mentre appoggiava il taccuino. Non si alzò dal divano, si limitò ad appoggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

Woodley indicò furiosamente. «L'unica persona che avrebbe potuto commettere questi omicidi è il tredicesimo ospite. Nessun alibi. Deve essere quest'uomo-»

«In realtà» disse la creatura che non era Jeremy Rathbone «il vostro ragionamento è del tutto assurdo, signor Woodley.»

E il demone stava cominciando a sputare una delle sue prolisse assurdità, su diamanti e gioiellieri, raccontando qualche storia per spiegare perché sapeva esattamente chi era Woodley, certo come se fosse un detective e non un vicario. _Più_ che certo. Solo una creatura vivente aveva quell'indicibile sicurezza di sé e Ciel aspettò senza fiato per vedere se qualcun altro poteva vederlo.

Quel sapore, quell'aria indefinibile ma del tutto inconfondibile di compiaciuta competenza. Il suggerimento di suggestività. Quegli occhi caldi e pericolosi.

 _Sebastian,_ disse Ciel mentalmente, e lo sguardo della creatura scivolò da Woodley per guardarlo. E via di nuovo. Il flusso delle sue parole non si fermò nemmeno.

«... se considerate che una delle persone invitate alla festa serale del conte indossa un anello così raro» stava dicendo il demone «molto probabilmente è il direttore della Woodley Company. In altre parole, voi.»

E gli ospiti sembrarono accettarlo. Ancora sotto shock, ancora troppo ansiosi di sentirsi dire cosa pensare.

«Mi sbaglio?» Chiese Jeremy.

Woodley rimase in un silenzio indignato.

«Ancora più importante» disse Arthur, alzandosi lentamente «come... perché, e da quando siete qui?» Stava guardando l'uomo, senza sorridere, rotolando la matita tra le dita.

Jeremy sbuffò. «Tu» disse a Bard «apri la mia borsa.»

Ciel non si era nemmeno accorto che il cuoco la teneva in mano, una grossa cosa di pelle nera come la valigetta di un dottore. Si avvicinò per dare un'occhiata di persona mentre Bard l'apriva.

«Wah...» esclamò Finny. Agitato. «Questo è il gufo del signor Sebastian.»

Lo era davvero. Un soffice ammasso di piume e Ciel guardò l'uomo.

Jeremy gli fece un sorriso tirato. «Per favore, guardate la lettera sulla zampa.»

Ciel la srotolò con cura.

Non c'era niente. La pagina era vuota e lui la accartocciò nel pugno. Anche ora non c'era tregua e il demone gli tendeva trappole ad ogni angolo.

Tutti stavano aspettando, però. Guardandolo. Woodley e la signorina Irene e Grimsby, Lau con quel piccolo sorriso fisso, i servi ansiosi. Lord Grey, e la perplessità di quel piccolo coglione pretenzioso fu una soddisfazione nello stomaco di Ciel. Arthur, che quella mattina era stato incaricato di quel caso e sembrava pronto a mettere in discussione tutto.

«Signorino» disse Mey-Rin. «Che cosa ha detto il signor Sebastian?»

Jeremy gli stava sorridendo.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi. Sebastian aveva mandato quel gufo con la lettera, no? Prima del suo omicidio. Ma sicuramente non aveva pianificato nemmeno allora.

Forse lo aveva ritenuto utile in cambio dello stupore del suo padrone.

«Sembra che Sebastian avesse previsto la propria morte» disse Ciel, mantenendo la voce calma. «Ha mandato una lettera a Jeremy ieri sera.»

«Questo non prova nulla» disse Grimsby, alzando la voce «solo un pezzo di _carta_ \- è venuto da fuori e potrebbe facilmente essere l'assassino.»

«C'è una soluzione semplice alla mancanza di prove» disse Jeremy, con infinito disprezzo. Calma perfetta. «Se controllate la tasca della mia giacca...»

Finny frugò e tirò fuori il foglietto.

Un biglietto per il teatro, oh dannazione. E Ciel sussultò. «Qual'è la data?»

Finny aggrottò la fronte sulle parole stampate. «Ieri, è per lo spettacolo serale...» ma Ciel non ascoltava più. Ovviamente la data sarebbe stata corretta. E il demone probabilmente aveva prove di supporto delle sue prove, fino all'ultimo dettaglio. Non importava nemmeno se non le avesse avute, perché era perfettamente in grado di convincerli a credere, con quel flusso rapido di parole sicure, e tutti stavano ascoltando.

«Ci sono tanti modi per ottenere un risultato quante sono le stelle in cielo» stava dicendo il demone. Il vicario. Il Maggiordomo. La _cosa._ «Ma c'è solo una verità.»

Ed era così? Era ancora obbligato a dire la verità lì se la domanda non proveniva dalle labbra del suo padrone? Perché Sebastian non avrebbe mai potuto credere a una cosa del genere. Una verità davvero singolare. Non c'era niente di singolare nel demone, solo doppiezza. Molteplicità.

Ciel incrociò le braccia, osservando la reazione di Arthur. Il dottore era immerso nei suoi pensieri, evitava il suo sguardo, e quando finalmente incontrò gli occhi di Ciel era serio, concentrato. Come era stato tutto il giorno. E l'uomo si rivolse a Jeremy.

«Quello che state dicendo è... non potete essere coinvolto perché eravate a Londra la scorsa notte.» C'era una nota ferma nella voce di Arthur. «Ho ragione?»

Jeremy sorrise. «Come ci si aspetta da un maestro romanziere, riuscite ad arrivare dritto al nocciolo della questione.»

Naturalmente dopo lo avrebbero slegato. Dopo che l'uomo ebbe letto l'intera storia di Arthur dalle sue mani e dai polsini della camicia e si offrì di aiutarli. E come diavolo stava facendo tutto quello? Accompagnare tutti nel salotto. Prendere il controllo del loro curioso piccolo puzzle così facilmente. Attirando tutta l'attenzione nella stanza, mentre Ciel si sedeva e osservava i volti degli ospiti.

E anche Jeremy, quell'espressione dura e distante mentre considerava. Gomiti appoggiati sui braccioli della sedia, lunghe dita guantate allineate. Tenute sotto il mento con attenzione. Sebastian non l'aveva mai fatto.

Ma Ciel l'aveva fatto. Spesso. Lo scivoloso bastardo lo stava prendendo in giro?

Gli ospiti erano tutti affascinati. Spiegando l'intera storia omicida al reverendo Rathbone. Disposti a sospendere i loro sospetti, come i bambini in una pantomima natalizia - abbagliati dalle luci, dallo spettacolo di magia.

Anche Arthur.

E fu una performance magistrale. Era difficile da credervi anche se osservava la scena con i propri occhi, e anche così, Ciel ne dubitò una volta. Due volte. Dubitava della propria mente a favore dei suoi occhi, che era una cosa pericolosa.

Ma oh, il rapido battere delle mani guantate del vicario quando li richiamò sull'attenti. E il suo sguardo luccicante verso il conte.

«Capisco» stava dicendo Jeremy. «Potrei vedere i corpi? Mi diranno la verità.»

E come intendeva gestirlo il demone? Il personale si aspettava tre cadaveri.

«Certo» disse Arthur lentamente. «Vi portiamo giù.»

«Spostate i corpi in tre stanze diverse» disse Jeremy. Inarcò le sopracciglia, la testa scura inclinata, e quello era _decisamente_ da Sebastian.

Ciel si alzò, pulendosi la giacca. Quello non era ancora un piano soddisfacente. Il demone avrebbe avuto bisogno di una giacca da maggiordomo se avessero dovuto-

«Mio signore conte. Mi permettete di cambiarmi i vestiti nel frattempo?»

Ciel strinse le labbra. «Molto bene.» Forse Sebastian aveva un piano, dopotutto. Ma stava chiedendo una quantità fastidiosa di improvvisazione. Ciel guardò il vicario mentre passava. «Sospetto che l'abbigliamento del mio predecessore sarà un po' piccolo per te. Ma possiamo prestarti qualcosa che apparteneva al maggiordomo morto.»

Probabilmente era una bugia. Il precedente conte Phantomhive era stato un uomo alto. Ciel poteva ricordare la sagoma di quella bella testa scura contro la porta. Contro i quadri della sala da pranzo, le rose bianche ondeggianti lungo i vialetti del giardino. Forse dopotutto i suoi vestiti sarebbero stati adatti a quella creatura.

Ma non ce n'era più nessuno appeso nel camerino. Non era più la camera da letto di suo padre.

Il demone lo stava seguendo fuori dalla porta. Camminando accanto a lui. Avrebbe avuto domande? Sicuramente avrebbe avuto qualcosa da dire. A proposito di Woodley. A proposito di Arthur. Ciel si sentì stringere la gola. C'erano troppe cose che voleva dire lui stesso. Non riusciva a pensare a nessuna di esse.

Attese che uscissero in corridoio e si dirigessero su per le scale verso gli alloggi della servitù.

«Sembra che la tua serata stia andando bene, Jeremy.»

Lo sguardo del demone era vivido. «È un piacere anche per me vedervi, signore.»

Le chiacchiere degli ospiti erano già alle loro spalle quando raggiunsero il piano superiore.

«Come hai fatto?»

«L'ho fatto.» Quasi un ringhio. Risparmiando il fiato. Sebastian era stanco? Anche per un immortale non poteva essere una notte piacevole, un attizzatoio di ferro tra le costole e ore a giocare il morto, molle sul pavimento.

«Tu e i tuoi travestimenti» mormorò Ciel. «Un vicario, tra tutte le cose. Se ti ho ordinato di essere sempre sincero, questo conta come una bugia?»

«Siete stato voi a chiamarmi, signore.» Gli occhi scuri del demone si strinsero sul viso di quello sconosciuto. « _Rathbone._ Se anche uno degli ospiti indaga sulla chiesa locale, sapranno che non sono certamente un uomo di Dio.»

«Non ci vorrebbe un'indagine per scoprirlo. E il personaggio sta funzionando, non è vero?» Davvero, pensò Ciel. Cosa si aspettava la bestia? Aveva dovuto inventare qualcosa. Riportare le cose sulla sua strada. «Suppongo che tu abbia un piano.»

«Certo che ho un piano, signore. Non si dovrebbe semplicemente entrare in una situazione pericolosa e sperare di improvvisare.»

«E allora? Dimmelo» disse mentre giravano intorno al pianerottolo. Lì vi erano gradini di legno. Erano in alto in casa.

«Sono qui per indagare sugli omicidi.»

«Arthur lo sta già facendo.»

«E mi assicurerò che trovi gli indizi che scegliamo.»

«Lo sto già facendo.»

«E non richiedete assistenza di alcun tipo?»

«Hmph. È proprio necessario?»

«Se volete che giochi a questo gioco per vostro conto, signorino, dovete concedermi un po' di licenza per giocare come desidero.»

E poi furono alla porta della camera da letto del maggiordomo e Jeremy si stava spingendo dentro. Spalancò l'armadio e si tolse la giacca. Fu _veloce,_ oh, perché i servi erano già diretti in cantina per spostare i cadaveri e ne mancava uno. _Uno_ era in piedi lì nella soffitta dei servitori strappandosi la maschera teatrale dal viso. Asciugandosi una macchia di cerone dalle guance. Arruffandosi i capelli. Aggrottando la fronte allo specchio mentre prendeva il panciotto nero.

Ed eccolo lì. Ciglia lunghe, sguardo duro. Bello, terribile. Perfetto. Il suo demone.

Sebastian si guardò alle spalle. Un'occhiata decisa.

«Non c'è bisogno» disse Ciel. «Ti ho già visto nudo.»

«Ricordo» disse brevemente dopo aver indossato la sua giacca di servizio.

«Oh. Sei arrabbiato per questo?»

«Come gestireste voi la cosa se foste messo in una tale posizione?»

«Non cambiare argomento.»

Ma Sebastian se n'era andato. La porta sbatté.

Ciel incrociò le braccia, irrigidendosi a un rumore stridulo sotto il letto dalla struttura in ferro. Un gatto si sporse fuori con il naso appuntito e scomparve di nuovo. E Ciel guardò il soffitto in legno, le pareti intonacate di bianco. Pulito. Funzionale.

Non comodo come la sua stanza, ma abbastanza buono per un domestico.

Freddo. Nessun caminetto acceso. I demoni sentivano il freddo?

Udì il rumore dei tacchi prima che il demone aprisse di nuovo la porta, strappandosi già la giacca.

«Allora?» Sebastian stava riprendendo la conversazione come se non se ne fosse nemmeno andato. «Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare che vi piacerebbe, signore. Obbligato ad apparire in uno stato di svestizione, molto pubblicamente.»

Ciel annusò. «Questa linea di argomentazione è irrilevante.»

«Costretto a spogliarvi nudo. Di fronte a degli estranei.»

«Rispondi alla domanda. Ti ha infastidito?»

«Sono quasi tentato di chiedere la stessa cosa a voi, mio signore.»

«Lo prenderò come un sì.»

Sebastian si scostò i capelli scuri dagli occhi. Il suo sguardo era penetrante, strano.

E se ne andò di nuovo, afferrando la maschera mentre usciva, e la porta si aprì sulla sua scia.

La maschera, il travestimento era più che pittura; la pittura era solo un sostegno.

Il demone poteva cambiare la sua forma ogni volta che voleva. Poteva scivolare in una nuova pelle così facilmente come pensare.

Ciel si morse il labbro mentre scendeva di nuovo le scale. Tutti avrebbero aspettato che ispezionasse i corpi disposti da Bard e Finny. In tre camere da letto separate; Sebastian avrebbe dovuto essere intelligente, veloce come un gioco dei tre bicchieri e due volte più connivente.

Ma era un servitore Phantomhive. Anche morto, travestito, che camminava per le sale del suo padrone con un altro nome, il demone non lo avrebbe deluso. Non se Ciel avesse qualcosa a che fare con questo. Avrebbero avuto bisogno di lavorare insieme per sistemare quella cosa e tutto il resto doveva aspettare. Anche se era solo la finzione di una tregua. Ed era bello lavorare. Giocare, recitare, o come si chiamava quella parte, convincere quella casa piena di testimoni adulti imparziali a credere esattamente a quello che veniva detto loro. Navigando nel tradimento di Lord Grey e orchestrando la caduta di Woodley.

Era quasi abbastanza per impedirgli di pensare.

*****

Alle tre e mezzo Tanaka gli portò su un vassoio di tè e Ciel lo ricevette in biblioteca. Sorseggiò e sussultò quando il vecchio chiuse silenziosamente la porta dietro di sé; il tè era abbastanza buono, ma Ciel era abituato alla perfezione.

Anche la cucina sarebbe stata un disastro. Una giornata senza il capo maggiordomo e probabilmente era già tutto in fiamme.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi nel caldo silenzio della stanza vuota. Un sonno notturno estremamente disturbato, e ora lo sentiva. E nessuna speranza di dormire meglio la notte seguente... probabilmente sarebbe rimasto di nuovo bloccato con Arthur.

Non qualcosa di spiacevole. No. Ma una distrazione.

Comunque non sarebbe successo. Sebastian avrebbe trovato un modo per cambiare i piani di tutti. L'aveva fatto per tutto il pomeriggio, ispezionando i tre cadaveri e annunciando le sue teorie su ogni morte con tutta la sicurezza di un prete sul pulpito.

Siemens era stato accoltellato una volta, ma era ubriaco al momento della morte; questo Ciel lo sapeva già dalla nota di Sebastian.

Phelps era stato avvelenato, a quanto pareva, forse attraverso un'iniezione al collo. Ciel non aveva idea di questo, ma Grey doveva essere dietro anche a quello... a quale scopo, però, oltre l'umiliazione e la pressione sul titolo dei Phantomhive di Cane da Guardia?

Esaminare il corpo del maggiordomo morto non era stato così semplice. Forse il demone era riuscito a raccattare un convincente sosia. O forse aveva sperato di bluffare in qualche modo con un depistaggio - in ogni caso Ciel non aveva aspettato di scoprirlo. Non aveva avuto intenzione di fidarsi del piano di Sebastian senza un po' di intervento da parte sua. Abbastanza semplice. Un momento a fingere di avere le vertigini e Arthur era stato _completamente_ distratto, occupandosi del suo ospite mentre Ciel si aggrappava al braccio dell'uomo e fingeva di essere debole. Una dimostrazione umiliante, da un lato, affascinante dall'altro. Arthur era preoccupato per lui. Sarebbe stato utile.

E Jeremy aveva perquisito la camera da letto del conte in modo abbastanza spassionato, esaminando la scena della morte di Phelps, e aveva annunciato che dopotutto c'erano più assassini. Che sarebbe stato difficile catturare il secondo assassino e che sarebbe stata necessaria l'assistenza del conte.

Quello era un problema. Ciel non lo aveva previsto.

Incrociò le braccia, facendo rimbalzare il tallone contro la gamba della sedia. Un secondo assassino. E il maledetto demone non gli avrebbe dato ulteriori spiegazioni. Se fosse stata una grave deviazione dalla loro strategia avrebbe sicuramente avvertito il suo padrone, quindi doveva essere uno sviluppo gestibile. Non era uno degli altri ospiti, non importava quale liquido rosso sospetto fosse stato trovato nel bagaglio della signorina Irene.

Doveva chiedere a Sebastian.

_Perché non me l'hai semplicemente spiegato? Perché diavolo hai sentito il bisogno di travestirti e interferire?_

E l'altra domanda.

 _Perché non sei intervenuto quando avrebbe potuto essere effettivamente utile?_ Come la scorsa notte, quando Grey aveva tirato fuori quella catena infernale e le manette. Sebastian non gli aveva fornito alcuna furba scappatoia. Nessuna protesta.

Forse gli era piaciuto il pensiero della sconfitta del suo padrone, il bastardo.

Si meritava una punizione adeguata per quello. Più che la presa in giro di quella mattina, anche se era stato soddisfacente - il demone che faceva il finto morto, incapace di rispondergli o di lanciargli uno sguardo malvagio o addirittura di sussultare. L'impatto del palmo aperto di Ciel sulla guancia fredda di Sebastian. Il morso dei suoi pesanti anelli nella carne del suo servo. L'immobilità del suo corpo inerte, senza resistenza come quello di Arthur nell'oscurità, e Ciel si era appoggiato più duramente al petto di Sebastian.

Quello era stato un bene. Potere, come avrebbe dovuto essere.

E ora la progenie dell'inferno era tornata nella storia, arrogante come se fosse il proprietario del posto.

Aveva bisogno di tempo da solo con Sebastian. Poteva resistere all'inevitabile arroganza del demone, al rifiuto impertinente delle proprie preoccupazioni. L'indignazione della bestia per quella piccola punizione che gli era stata inflitta quella mattina, e _qualunque_ cosa avesse da dire su Arthur...

Sarebbe stato noioso. Sarebbe stato un casino. Ma Ciel avrebbe preferito saperlo. Preferiva sempre sapere tutto; non era una questione di fiducia.

La porta della biblioteca si aprì da qualche parte dietro di lui e Ciel si massaggiò lentamente la tempia. Sarebbe dovuto andare alla sua scrivania. Quella stanza era aperta ai suoi ospiti, ovviamente; forse nel suo ufficio avrebbe trovato un po' di privacy.

Troppo tardi.

« _Eccoti qua._ » Le scarpe di seta di Lau erano silenziose sul tappeto. «Ti stavamo cercando, Conte.»

L'ombra di Ran-Mao si muoveva sul bordo della stanza, alla finestra. La porta. Controllando sotto il tavolo. Distrattamente come un gatto che frugava in una stanza nuova ma lei era molto brava nel suo lavoro e Ciel sapeva bene che non doveva sottovalutare quei due. I suoi occhi neri e veloci. Quelli semichiusi di Lau.

«Sì» disse Ciel «eccomi qui.» Incrociò le gambe.

«Sei tutto solo quassù?» Lau fingeva di leggere i titoli stampati in oro sullo scaffale accanto alla sedia di Ciel.

«Ovviamente.»

«Oh? Oh. Pensavo che quel vicario potesse essere in giro da qualche parte. Sembra avere molte idee.»

«Hm.»

«Un tipo interessante.» Lo sguardo assottigliato di Lau era fin troppo consapevole.

Ciel rimase in silenzio.

«Ma hai sempre avuto talento nel collezionare persone straordinarie, non è vero, Conte. I tuoi soci in affari...»Un ampio inchino, che era il più falso tipo di umiltà. «I tuoi servi.»

A Ciel non piaceva dove stesse portando quella conversazione. «Bisogna circondarsi di strumenti utili. Gestisci un'attività da solo, Lau. Sono sicuro che tu lo capisca.»

Lau si voltò sui talloni. Poteva aver fatto l'occhiolino. «È davvero uno spettacolo da vedere, la tua casa così occupata e tutti si stanno divertendo così tanto.»

Ciel tornò al suo tè. «Stiamo indagando su un triplice omicidio. In caso fosse sfuggito alla tua attenzione.»

«Va bene» disse Lau con calma. « _Quasi_ tutti si stanno divertendo meravigliosamente.»

«Uno di quelli uccisi era il mio servitore. Non posso parlare per gli altri, ma trovo che questo sia piuttosto scomodo.»

La porta sbatté di nuovo e Ciel si raddrizzò. Era ora che Sebastian andasse a parlargli adeguatamente.

Ma era la testa arruffata di Arthur che sbirciava intorno agli scaffali.

«Vi lascio soli» disse Lau, con quella spregevole voce strascicata che fece venir voglia a Ciel di prenderlo a calci negli stinchi. Ma almeno se ne stava andando. E Ran-Mao si mise al passo alle sue calcagna, voltandosi a guardare il dottore con curiosità mentre si avvicinava al caminetto.

La porta della biblioteca si chiuse di scatto.

Arthur esitò. «Mio signore... Non vi sto disturbando?»

 _Sì, lo stai facendo,_ pensò Ciel. _Sto bevendo il tè del pomeriggio nella mia biblioteca._

«No» disse.

«Ah, bene, bene...» disse un po' distrattamente. «Speravo di poter parlare con voi. Questo vicario. Rathbone...»

«Sì.» Ciel aspettò.

«È una fortuna che si sia presentato.»

«Molto.» Ciel non avrebbe parlato di quell'argomento.

«Il suo metodo sembra essere... scientifico.» Arthur sospirò, però, e non sembrava del tutto contento.

«Sembra essere l'approccio più logico per risolvere il crimine» disse Ciel. Ma non aveva intenzione di tenere l'intera conversazione guardando Arthur come un bambino a cui veniva fatta una predica. Posò il libro e si alzò.

Era fin troppo consapevole che non aggiungeva molto alla sua altezza.

Fu piacevole notare come l'uomo si fosse tirato indietro, però.

«Oh, certo, non avevo intenzione di obiettare a questo. Bene, allora...» e ora Arthur stava cercando le parole, mettendole insieme prima di provare a dirle, e quello non era mai un buon segno.

Aveva intenzione di porgere le sue condoglianze per la morte del maggiordomo? Non ci aveva ancora provato. Forse sarebbe stato meglio se Ciel non avesse fatto tante storie mentre Jeremy stava ispezionando i corpi quel pomeriggio: l'emozione doveva apparire coerente per essere presa sul serio. Sembrava che funzionasse così.

Ciel sospirò.

E Arthur iniziò. «Deve essere un momento difficile per la vostra famiglia. Intrattenere gli ospiti mentre si è all'ombra di una tale minaccia.»

Oh, commiserazioni generali. Fu un sollievo.

«Questa è una situazione terribile, mio signore.»

_Ovviamente._

«Sì» disse Ciel. «Lo è.»

«Tu... ah. Sembra che voi stiate andando abbastanza bene, però.»

«I miei domestici stanno gestendo le cose in modo ammirevole. Sono abituati a coordinare con successo le sfide.»

«Intendevo voi... personalmente.»

E Ciel non se lo aspettava. Si accigliò. Solo perché non si stava agitando in un mucchio tremolante come gli altri? Era un conte. Avrebbe dovuto mantenere la sua compostezza. E non si stava comportando del tutto insensibilmente; l'uomo _aveva_ _visto_ la sua piccola esibizione con il cadavere di Sebastian, no?

Arthur stava aspettando, il suo viso calmo e serio. Le sue parole non erano state critiche. Non sospettava che il padrone di casa nascondesse qualcosa di increscioso. Non nell'area degli omicidi, comunque, e Ciel si allontanò rapidamente da quel pensiero. Ma nemmeno Arthur ci credeva. Le cose non si stavano allineando correttamente nella sua mente.

«Il panico non ci porterà da nessuna parte» disse Ciel. «Né l'incredulità o la rabbia. Più velocemente ci si può muovere attraverso queste emozioni che distraggono, più velocemente si può iniziare il vero lavoro di risoluzione della situazione.»

«Capisco» disse Arthur.

«Non sei d'accordo?»

«Certo» disse Arthur «certo... questo... ha perfettamente senso. Devo ancora sentirvi dire una cosa sciocca, signore. Ma è ancora inaspettato sentire una filosofia di rassegnazione stoica raccomandata da un bambino. Perché siete un bambino» aggiunse in frettolose scuse «agli occhi della società intendo. Tecnicamente.»

«Anche un bambino può leggere Seneca e formarsi i propri giudizi.» Ciel fece un piccolo sorriso. «Oh si. Alcuni potrebbero. Ma anche metterli in pratica. Molti adulti non potrebbero mai farcela, neanche dopo molta esperienza.»

«Hm» disse Ciel. «Forse ho già fatto molta esperienza.» Alzò le spalle. «Forse ho semplicemente risolto alcune cose un po' prima della maggior parte.»

«Sì» disse Arthur lentamente, ma sembrava che stesse già pensando a qualcos'altro. «Sì. Avete fede che questo caso si risolverà da solo?»

«Jeremy aiuterà le cose. Se ho una qualche fede, è nel suo processo.»

«Abbastanza fede per rimuovere la vostra ansia per questi eventi? È questa la fonte della vostra calma impressionante, signore?» Arthur stava scherzando a metà, con gli occhi lucenti. Ma la linea delle sue spalle era ancora tesa. Faceva tintinnare le monete nelle tasche.

Non proprio, dottore.

Sarebbe stato bello, in effetti, poterlo dire ad Arthur. Per mostrare tutti i difetti nella storia del reverendo Rathbone, mettere in dubbio il livello quasi miracoloso dell'oscura conoscenza di quel vicario rurale e l'improbabile intuizione che apparentemente spinse il maggiordomo a prevedere la propria morte e inviare all'uomo un gufo. Perché se Sebastian sapeva di star per morire, non avrebbe dovuto contattare la polizia piuttosto? Garantire la sicurezza del suo padrone? Le teorie ipotizzate da Jeremy non erano affatto basate sulla logica, erano una tenue manciata di ragnatele tenute insieme dal puro potere della personalità del demone. La persuasività della sua lingua. Era una meraviglia che Arthur non fosse più sospettoso. Ovviamente Ciel aveva bisogno che Arthur credesse. Avevano bisogno che quell'uomo si fidasse del giudizio del vicario.

Ma sarebbe stato soddisfacente dirlo.

«Un altro paio di occhi è sempre utile» disse «ma questa certezza è la mia. L'assassino verrà trovato e arrestato.» Lo disse freddamente. Come se non ci fossero stati dubbi. Perché non c'erano dubbi. «Ho provato a coinvolgere Jeremy in una conversazione prima» disse Arthur «ma mi ha assicurato che tutto sta andando esattamente come aveva previsto. Ha ispezionato la bocca di Lord Siemens, però. Insolito. Credete che possa essere stato avvelenato?»

«Beh» iniziò Ciel ma l'uomo non stava ascoltando correttamente.

«È lo stesso veleno che è stato usato sul signor Phelps? Avevo intenzione di interrogarlo ulteriormente ma è scomparso nelle cucine. Intervistando i servi, suppongo...»

Era ora di cambiare argomento. Distrazione e deviazione. Ciel avrebbe potuto chiedere all'uomo di sedersi e magari preparare la scacchiera. O semplicemente parlare. Ciò avrebbe riempito facilmente le ore finché non fosse suonata la campana del pasto. Oppure avrebbe potuto provare qualcos'altro. «A volte un puzzle è semplicemente incompleto» disse Ciel «e mescolando i pezzi non si ottiene nulla di nuovo. Dovresti cercare di riposarti prima di cena.»

Arthur sbatté le palpebre. «Dovrei?»

«Beh» Ciel valutò attentamente la pausa. «Non credo che tu abbia dormito particolarmente bene la scorsa notte.»

«Oh» disse Arthur. « _Oh._ » E improvvisamente stava arrossendo ferocemente, il collo roseo sopra il colletto spiegazzato. Probabilmente non riusciva a immaginare perché qualcuno avrebbe voluto toccare volentieri qualcosa di imbarazzante. Non si aspettava che Ciel lo menzionasse, chiaramente, ed era per quello che era una strategia solida. E quello, ah, quello era precisamente il motivo per cui Sebastian lo faceva _tutto il tempo._

L'imbarazzo, pensò Ciel, era solo quello che succedeva quando non si era preparati e non si sapeva cosa dire.

E lui sapeva esattamente cosa dire. «Se questo caso non viene risolto entro questa sera...» Deliberatamente. «Suppongo che sarai di nuovo bloccato con me nella tua stanza.»

Arthur sorrise lentamente. «Non sarebbe così male.» E poi, mentre si ricordava con chi stava parlando... «Voglio dire, sarebbe meraviglioso, naturalmente, mio signore. Un onore.» E si morse il labbro. «Ah... se vi va bene. Signore.»

«Sarò in manette. Non credo di avere molta scelta in materia.»

Arthur aveva ragione, però. Non sarebbe stato così male. Ciel non avrebbe obiettato. Alla presenza dell'uomo, alla sua goffa umiltà o al suo barcollante umorismo inconscio. Non era irritante.

Al contrario, e la comprensione si arricciò con una sorta di chiarezza vertiginosa nella testa di Ciel. Riscaldò il suo corpo fino alla punta delle dita. Si prese un momento per inspirare, sentendolo.

«È stato perché pensavano che avrei dovuto» disse Arthur infelice. «Essere pronto a proteggervi, voglio dire. Non posso fare molto per le catene. Lord Grey sembrava pensare che fosse necessario. Ma se obiettate posso chiedere a tutti-»

«Va bene» disse Ciel. Sapeva già tutto ciò. «È semplicemente un evento insolito per me condividere le mie disposizioni per dormire con qualcun altro.»

Avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi della facilità con cui l'aveva detto?

Era lo stesso dell'altra sera, quando aveva raccontato all'uomo la sua debolezza infantile per i temporali. La sua paura, il suo insinuarsi alla notte nel letto dei suoi genitori. E ora doveva fare una pausa, per considerare quanta verità avrebbe dovuto lasciare trapelare nelle sue parole.

«Sì» stava dicendo Arthur seriamente. «La vostra famiglia...» Ma si fermò. Forse sapeva che quello era un territorio proibito. «Vivete da solo» ricominciò. «Deve essere un'esistenza tranquilla qui. Penso di poterlo immaginare, signore.»

Qualcosa nel petto di Ciel si ribellò a quelle parole. No. No. Ci sarebbe voluta più di una notte lì per capire i suoi abitanti.

Arthur lo aveva detto molto seriamente, però. Stava cercando di capire. C'era una dolce nota interrogativa nella sua voce, l'esitazione di un uomo caduto nel Paese delle Meraviglie, dove tutte le regole erano capovolte.

«È tranquillo» disse Ciel. «Mi piace il silenzio. Sono abbastanza felice di essere solo.»

«Capisco» disse Arthur, accigliato. «Vi sto disturbando, dovrei andare a vedere se...»

«No» disse Ciel. «Non stavo parlando di te. Non mi interessa se sei qui.»

L'uomo si fermò. Non era rassicurato.

E Ciel si chiese anche cosa stesse cercando di spiegare.

«Se sei qui» disse «è quasi facile quanto essere soli.»

«Oh.»

«Ho preferito che scegliessero te per proteggermi. Più di tutti gli altri.»

Arthur stava fissando fuori dalla finestra, una mano in tasca e l'altra che si agitava sul bottone della giacca. Stava già arrossendo.

Cos'altro lo avrebbe fatto arrossire?

Nulla. Qualunque cosa. Tutte le cose che avevano fatto contorcere Ciel sotto le mani di Sebastian... oh, avrebbero funzionato fin troppo bene su Arthur.

Ciel si morse l'interno della guancia. Poteva immaginare esattamente come sarebbe stato. I bottoni dei pantaloni dell'uomo e la contrazione nervosa delle sue dita quando Ciel avrebbe allungato una mano e lo avrebbe stretto. I suoi grandi occhi in attesa.

Arthur non sarebbe stato in grado di guardare costantemente. Avrebbe fatto lo stesso piccolo rumore soffocante che Ciel faceva quando Sebastian lo succhiava, facendo roteare la lingua proprio sull'estremità del suo membro, oh diavolo...

Ciel tenne lontano il pensiero, osservandolo con un certo distacco. Non voleva toccare il corpo di nessuno in quel modo. Ma poteva quasi valerne la pena vedere gli occhi marroni di Arthur chiudersi.

Come sarebbe stato il sapore?

Ciel chiuse ermeticamente le labbra. Il suo corpo ronzava come la prima fitta dopo l'intorpidimento, prima del formicolio, caldo e che cominciava a pulsare.

E non poteva dire cosa l'aveva provocato. Quale dei suoi pensieri.

«Bene» disse Arthur «grazie. Io non... ah. Dovrei essere...» E si tolse la mano dalle tasche. Stava per andarsene.

Ciel non era pronto per far uscire l'uomo dalla stanza.

«Aspetta.» Sostenne lo sguardo di Arthur.

Aveva visto altri bambini farlo. Quando stringevano la mano del padre o si inchinavano alla nonna e alzavano la guancia per un bacio. Una volta era rimasto così nell'atrio con le sue zie. Con i suoi genitori.

Mani giunte. In attesa.

Era troppo vecchio per chiederlo. Tredici, quasi un adulto. Solo i bambini piccoli si presentavano per essere coccolati in quel modo. Ma sapeva che Arthur non avrebbe rifiutato.

«Puoi baciarmi.»

Arthur lo fissò. Sorpreso come un cervo, poi le sue sopracciglia si unirono. Si mosse in piedi, ma rimase. Stava pensando.

L'uomo si fece avanti, il suo viso si scaldò ferocemente.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi. Questo avrebbe reso il tutto più facile per lui? Per entrambi?

La mano di Arthur era appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Stringendo delicatamente. E l'uomo si chinò, e le sue labbra premettero calde sulla guancia di Ciel, e con essa un sospiro basso.

Il caldo profumo umano di lui, sapone e canfora.

Ciel aspettò. Aprì gli occhi a metà. E Arthur era ancora chino su di lui. La sua mano rimase saldamente sulla spalla, il pollice sfregò in un movimento circolare contro la giacca.

Ciel trattenne il respiro.

Se l'uomo gli avesse baciato la bocca, non l'avrebbe fermato.

Forse il pensiero appariva troppo chiaramente sul suo viso.

O forse anche Arthur stava pensando qualcosa, perché tirò via la mano e si raddrizzò, si lasciò cadere in un goffo inchino e si diresse verso la porta. Di fretta.

La porta della biblioteca si chiuse con un clic e Ciel crollò sulla sedia. Incrociò le gambe. Le incrociò di nuovo, irrequieto e che fosse dannatamente maledetto Arthur e la sua indecisione. O l'uomo aveva fatto la sua scelta, dopotutto?

Non era stato per mancanza di volontà.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi e lasciò cadere il mento sui pugni. Il suo stomaco era ancora stretto per l'eccitazione persistente, ma la ignorò. Lasciò che si depositasse in fondo ai suoi pensieri.

Arthur stava facendo una scelta. Una sorta di decisione morale. Era molto da lui. Quanto deludente; ma si era aspettato quel tanto. L'uomo doveva farlo, non era vero? Se avesse fatto qualcos'altro, non sarebbe stato l'uomo che Ciel aveva sperato.

Le cose che Ciel aveva fatto con Sebastian, il modo in cui stavano insieme... nessun altro l'avrebbe capito. E quelle cose avrebbero significato qualcos'altro per Arthur. Tocco, piacere. Potere. Pensava che tutto significasse qualcosa di completamente diverso, pensava che avesse un significato al di là di un gioco. Una lotta di volontà.

Questo è quello che era stato con Sebastian. Non era vero? Non avevano bisogno di gentilezza. Potevano muoversi ferocemente nell'oscurità, denti e grida e un piacere amaro mentre si inarcava contro la malizia del suo demone.

Non c'era conforto da trovare. Non ci sarebbe stata pace per se stesso.

E non ne aveva per nessun altro. Dando se stesso poteva dare solo corruzione.

Ciel sistemò la testa all'angolo della sedia con lo schienale alare, e nei suoi pensieri c'era una certa vacuità. Improvvisa, inesplicabile. Immensa.

Quella era una casa di cose morte. Arthur non apparteneva a quel posto.

*****

Scese all'ora di cena, appena prima che suonasse il campanello; quattro minuti prima, ma non aveva molte speranze che i suoi ospiti sarebbero arrivati in orario. Parlavano ancora nel giardino d'inverno o si sistemavano i capelli davanti agli specchi al piano di sopra. Idioti; come se a qualcuno importasse il loro aspetto.

Udì un passo dietro di lui, troppo leggero e veloce, e si fermò. «Ah. Jeremy...»

«Mio signore il Conte.» Gli occhi dell'uomo si strinsero in un sorriso malizioso. «Posso venire con voi?»

Ciel sbuffò. Continuò verso le scale. E l'uomo gli si mise accanto, tenendo il passo, con le gambe lunghe e silenzioso.

Ciel voleva chiedere delle cose. Cose, cose, ma non c'era tempo tra lì e la porta della sala da pranzo e non osava iniziare se non poteva finire.

«Come vanno le cose in cucina?» Chiese invece.

«Disastroso. Come ci si potrebbe aspettare.»

«Hai affrontato la cosa?»

«L'ho fatto. Come ci si potrebbe aspettare.»

«Sì» disse Ciel «da maledetta creatura _completamente_ prevedibile quale sei.»

Jeremy agitò la mano con modestia mentre entravano nella calda e luminosa sala da pranzo. «Ci provo, signore.»

E poi furono di nuovo negli occhi del mondo, e il vicario riprese il suo atto, e Ciel si sedette in silenzio a capotavola.

Tutti chiacchierarono durante la cena. Ancora in modo basso e teso, ma adesso c'era un'aria di determinazione. L'arrivo del reverendo Rathbone aveva cambiato in qualche modo l'atmosfera, cristallizzato qualcosa nell'aria carica e gli ospiti erano concentrati.

Ma Ciel non stava ascoltando. Stava guardando l'uomo seduto all'altro capo del tavolo da pranzo. Guardando il rapido battito delle dita guantate del vicario, il luccichio del coltello e della forchetta mentre mangiava.

Cibo umano. E Ciel sapeva abbastanza bene che il demone non aveva gusto.

Consumarlo aveva infastidito Sebastian? Annoiato? Avrebbe provato anche solo una fitta di disagio? Ciel non l'aveva visto da quando la lama del mietitore dai capelli rossi aveva rovinato l'intera uniforme di Sebastian e lo aveva messo fuori combattimento per quasi due ore.

Ah, se solo una volta avesse potuto vedere la bestia addolorata...

«Mi presterete la vostra assistenza, Conte?»

Ciel alzò lo sguardo, la forchetta in bilico. Jeremy si stava tamponando delicatamente il tovagliolo sulle labbra. Rimettendolo in grembo. In attesa di una risposta, l'intero tavolo lo era.

«Sì» disse Ciel. Si era perso la maggior parte della conversazione. Non poteva esattamente dire nient'altro. «Cosa dovrei fare?»

E il sorriso del vicario si allungò in modo sgradevole. Troppi denti. «Toglietevi i vestiti.»

*****

Ovviamente c'era una ragione per quella richiesta.

Ciel era quasi certo.

Si spogliò nelle sue stanze, nel camerino dietro il paravento pieghevole che non usava mai, con la porta semiaperta e il mormorio delle voci dalla camera da letto.

Si era tolto la cravatta. E si tolse la giacca, le dita ancora troppo lente sui bottoni, e si dimenò con il panciotto. L'aria era fresca lì dentro, il fuoco non era stato acceso quella mattina, ma il suo petto era caldo e umido.

Ovviamente Sebastian non gli aveva detto niente di quel piano.

«Temo che i nostri passi debbano rimanere segreti» aveva detto il vicario dopo cena, con un brutto tocco di falso rammarico. «Vi sarà rivelato tutto molto presto, signore.»

Ciel aveva i suoi sospetti. Phelps aveva ferite da puntura nel collo ed era morto avvelenato; sembrava un morso di serpente. Non un serpente britannico. Neanche un piano infallibile; sicuramente Grey non avrebbe mai fatto affidamento su una simile trafila stravagante quando avrebbe semplicemente potuto pugnalare la sua vittima designata al petto.

Oppure colpirlo in testa con un attizzatoio, nel caso di Sebastian.

Ma perché il maledetto demone doveva essere così riservato...

Ciel sapeva perché. Sebastian doveva divertirsi troppo con quel gioco, avendo l'intero quadro chiaro a lui e il suo padrone lasciato nell'oscurità. Alla sua mercé.

«Avete bisogno di assistenza, signore?» Disse la voce dall'altra parte del paravento. Non la voce di un maggiordomo; troppo lenta, troppo sfacciata.

Ma Ciel lo sapeva bene come il suo stesso respiro.

«No.»

«Perché sono sicuro che il signor Arthur sarebbe felice di accontentarvi, se doveste...»

«No.» Questa volta rispose bruscamente.

C'era qualcosa che Sebastian voleva dire, dopotutto. Ma quello non era né il momento né il luogo. Ciel guardò la fibbia della giarrettiera. Era piccola, affilata e scivolosa. Come diavolo faceva Sebastian a gestirlo così semplicemente? E anche Tanaka. Indossando _guanti_.

Un'ombra cadde sulla sedia accanto a lui e si accigliò. «Oi.»

«Come state andando?»

«Quasi finito» disse tra i denti. Togliendosi le calze e senza guardare la ridicola creatura che lo aspettava.

«Via tutto, per favore» disse Jeremy.

«Sono maledettamente nudo» mormorò Ciel. Aprì i bottoni dei pantaloncini e si sfilò anche quelli, e rimase a rabbrividire solo nella camicia. «Posso solo presumere che ci sia una buona ragione per me che lo indossi.» Indicò il cappotto gettato sulla sedia accanto a lui, il pesante trench nero del maggiordomo.

«Un ottimo motivo» disse Jeremy. Il suo sorriso era un fendente feroce. «Quando siete pronto, signore.»

Scomparve di nuovo dietro il paravento e Ciel sentì la sua voce dalla stanza esterna, che ordinava a tutti di andare in camera da letto del signor Woodley.

Ciel lo seguì pochi minuti dopo, avvolto nel trench. Alzando l'orlo di quella cosa stupida come un abito da ballo mentre camminava lungo il corridoio.

«Oh cielo» disse la voce dolce di Jeremy, di nuovo al suo fianco. «Copre davvero ogni centimetro di voi.»

«Zitto» disse Ciel, ma il vicario si era già chinato e lo stava sollevando, così leggermente, accidenti a lui, e Ciel si morse il labbro. La sua colonna vertebrale sembrò irrigidirsi caldamente.

Sembrava un tempo incalcolabile da quando era stato portato così, in alto contro il petto del suo servo. Troppo tempo da quando aveva sentito il corpo caldo della bestia.

«Avrei potuto camminare.»

«Lascerete impronte.»

«Ho fatto il bagno» disse Ciel rigidamente. «Sono pulito.»

«Sento ancora il vostro odore» disse il demone. Basso, divertito. «La vostra pelle. Il vostro calore.» Spinse la sua testa scura nell'incavo del collo di Ciel.

«Basta.» Le guance di Ciel stavano bruciando e cercò di scrollarsi di dosso la creatura. «Qualcuno vedrà.»

«Ah, quindi una volta che saremo di nuovo soli...»

«Profumo» disse rapidamente Ciel. «L'assassino rintraccia le sue vittime con l'odore, non è vero?»

Il vicario sorrise. «Siete svelto a capire, signore» disse, e aprì la porta.

Il resto degli ospiti era riunito con i domestici nella camera da letto del signor Woodley e tutti sembravano essere in vari stadi di ansia o attesa. Troppo preoccupati per se stessi per accorgersi che il loro ospite era arrossato quando entrò tra le braccia del vicario, almeno. Lo stesso Woodley era cupo. Grimsby e Arthur stavano leggendo il taccuino del dottore. Finny sollevava il suo rastrello da giardino come un'arma medievale e Bard probabilmente aveva metà della sua armeria in attesa nella stanza accanto. Mey-Rin stava confortando la signorina Irene.

Fuori pioveva di nuovo a dirotto e le loro voci sommesse si erano quasi perse nel suono torrenziale.

Tutti si radunarono tranne Ran-Mao e Ciel si accigliò. «Dov'è la tua guardia del corpo, Lau? Dobbiamo essere tutti presenti.»

«È giustificata» disse Jeremy, mettendo Ciel al centro del letto.

«Effettivamente» disse Lau «e non è carina? Bella quasi quanto te, Conte.»

Ciel voleva dire qualcosa di intelligente e denigratorio, ma Ran-Mao si era sporta sulla porta e la sua bocca si spalancò.

Era abbottonata nella sua giacca di lana nera, alta sopra le cosce, cinta in vita e avvolta in basso sopra i seni morbidi e Ciel non era decisamente l'unico a fissarla.

L'unico che l'avesse capito, però.

Profumo. Esca. Agguato, e non era un piano terribile, come lo erano solitamente i piani.

Anche se avrebbe potuto inventare qualcosa di molto meno teatrale.

Rabbrividì nel cappotto di Sebastian. Sapeva che il suo corpo era coperto ma era spiacevolmente consapevole della propria nudità. Le cuciture interne del cappotto erano sulle sue spalle nude. La fodera era morbida contro le sue cosce. Era pesante e odorava di cera, di sale dolce e cuoio. Delle scuderie.

Jeremy si chinò per sistemare il cappotto e Ciel si appoggiò il mento contro le ginocchia. «Sicuramente c'era un altro modo per farlo.»

«Sì» disse il vicario «c'erano molti altri modi.» La sua voce era rapida e molto bassa all'orecchio di Ciel. «Diverse idee accettabili, ma nessuna che vi avrebbe lasciato ad aspettare nudo in una stanza con i vostri ospiti. Tutta la notte.» Tirò su il colletto più in alto intorno al collo di Ciel. «Soddisfacente, sì?»

Ciel non rispose. Le sue guance ardevano. Ovviamente quello non era soddisfacente, quella prole dell'inferno lo aveva fatto di nuovo - riuscendo in qualche modo a spogliarlo della concentrazione, del potere e della dignità e abbandonarlo nel vasto sconosciuto dei suoi oscuri intrighi.

Ma non poteva esserci protesta. Lo aveva fatto lui stesso, definendo il reverendo Rathbone come qualcuno di cui fidarsi e obbedire. Non poteva protestare senza distruggere l'illusione e Sebastian ne era molto consapevole.

Ciel si schiarì la gola. «Cosa farai mentre siamo tutti qui?»

«Aspetteremo nelle vostre stanze l'assassino» disse Jeremy con grandiosità. «Io e Lord Grey. Tanaka. E il signor Arthur.»

Ciel lo guardò.

E Jeremy ricambiò il sorriso, ampio, pulito e predatore. «Mi prenderò cura di lui molto bene.»

«Non è quello che stavo per dire» iniziò Ciel con furia accaldata, ma l'uomo lo stava ignorando. Radunando Lord Grey, che stava tagliando con impazienza le tende con la spada, e dando alcuni ultimi ordini ai servi. A Lau, in attesa al bordo del letto, e infine a Ciel stesso.

«Ascoltate, signore.»

Ciel lo fulminò. Ma lui ascoltava.

«In nessuna circostanza dovete alzare la voce. Non potete muovere un muscolo. Siete paziente e attendete i miei ordini. E non aprite gli occhi. Se lo farete...» Jeremy fece una pausa, la sua voce fredda fendeva il tuono dall'esterno. «Sarete catturato dalla _stringa della morte_ in un batter d'occhio.»

Era teatrale, quella dannata cosa, e gli ospiti mormorarono con un'ansia improvvisa.

Ma almeno Ciel adesso lo sapeva. Era certamente un serpente e non ci sarebbe stato alcun pericolo: un assassino umano avrebbe potuto provarne una quantità sconosciuta e rovinare il loro piano, ma nessun animale avrebbe potuto dare problemi al demone.

«Concordato?»

«Suppongo» disse Ciel. «Sì.»

Jeremy si inchinò. «Non vi fidate di me?»

Salutò. E chiuse la porta.

Ciel sospirò.

Fu così che si trovò in quella situazione assurda, seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto del signor Woodley nel cuore della notte, con i servi in piedi, armati e tesi e gli altri ospiti.

Era al sicuro. Doveva esserlo, altrimenti Sebastian non lo avrebbe lasciato lì da solo. Quella dannata cosa era un demone; era capace di quasi tutto, probabilmente, qualunque cosa Ciel potesse chiedergli. Ed era un servitore Phantomhive. Poteva farcela.

Ma non era mai stata quella la questione.

«Non ci sono problemi, davvero» stava mormorando leggermente Lau. «La notte finirà prima che tu te ne accorga.»

La signorina Irene sibilò ansiosamente. «Dobbiamo stare zitti. Non è quello che ha detto?»

«Solo il conte» disse Woodley «a noi è permesso parlare.»

Ciel annusò. «Penso che sarebbe molto meglio se rimanessimo tutti in silenzio.»

E allora tacquero, preparandosi ad aspettare.

Ciel appoggiò la guancia contro le ginocchia. Chiudendo gli occhi, nell'improvvisa esigenza dolorosa che tutto quello finisse. Per tornare nella sua stanza ordinata, nel calore e nel silenzio, tutto come una volta. Solo lui e la servitù e la sua routine. Pace.

Ma quanto tempo fa?

Sembrava tutto molto tempo fa.

La scorsa settimana, con il corpo feroce del demone. Si era davvero sottomesso a quello così docilmente? Chiudendo gli occhi contro la lussuria della creatura. Pieghevole sotto di essa.

Il mese scorso, con la sua bruciante vergogna ogni volta che si spogliava accanto alla sua vasca da bagno.

L'anno scorso, con solo il sussulto instabile nel suo stomaco quando la mano della creatura gli sfiorava la pelle.

Adesso nascondeva il viso caldo tra le braccia, ma nessuno lo osservava con la lampada spenta. Ascoltò il rumore dei loro piedi sul tappeto, il loro respiro. Finny che iniziò a canticchiare qualcosa, e il tonfo quando Bard gli diede una gomitata.

Ciel sussultò come se il suono sfregasse sulla sua pelle scorticata.

Voleva solo la pace. E privacy. E di nuovo la sua casa per sé.

E Jeremy. Sebastian. Qualunque cosa quella maledetta creatura senza volto stesse fingendo di essere...

_Non vi fidate di me?_

No, pensò Ciel, ovviamente non mi fido di te. Ti sto guardando, sempre, aspettando-

Appoggiò il mento sulle ginocchia sollevate. Davi loro un pollice e si sarebbero presi un miglio; e Sebastian stava tendendo il guinzaglio.

Se la creatura fosse stata veloce, intelligente e forte abbastanza da trascinarlo via, ah. Chi guidava chi? Non c'era mai fiducia. Non c'era da stupirsi che le sue notti fossero infinite, insonni.

Quello era ancora il suo piano, la sua missione, anche se non aveva la più pallida idea a cosa stesse giocando la bestia. Era stato lui a permettere a Sebastian quella idea ridicola. Assecondava la sua fantasia.

Sebastian poteva vagare lontano, ma alla fine era un circuito. Il suo guinzaglio lo avrebbe riportato a casa. Anche se le sue stupide idee avevano lasciato il suo padrone rannicchiato nudo sotto il cappotto del suo maggiordomo, circondato da idioti, in attesa dei risultati di una notte omicida, cieco nell'oscurità maledetta... era per una ragione. Era per il loro piano. Ciel ne era sicuro.

Poteva infuriarsi, dubitare e disprezzare i dettagli inutili del suo servo, ma il piano era certo.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi. Forse era quella la fede.

Non era un pensiero rassicurante.

*****

Ogni storia misteriosa aveva un culmine.

La mattina dopo Ciel era in piedi sul tappetino da bagno, asciugandosi rudemente, riflettendo su quelle cose.

Il culmine era seguito dall'epilogo, dal disfacimento della trama mentre tutto era reso chiaro al lettore. O agli attori, in quel caso, ai partecipanti a quella piccola farsa. Ed era lì che finiva la storia. Esisteva per portare il filo narrativo. Gli scrittori non menzionavano mai quello che succedeva dopo.

Al piano di sotto, i domestici sarebbero tornati al lavoro. Cospargendo di sale le macchie di vino sul tappeto. Le macchie di sangue sulle lenzuola. Quella era la conseguenza.

Ciel si fermò ad asciugarsi i capelli. La luce dorata schizzò sul terreno ai suoi piedi, e lui vi agitò le dita dei piedi nudi. La vera luce del giorno, un'alba chiara e pallida e il sussurro del canto degli uccelli incerti fuori dalla finestra. La tempesta era passata.

E ancora una volta doveva chiedersi. Quanto era potente il suo demone, esattamente?

Si vestì lentamente nella sua camera da letto in disordine, dietro il paravento nel camerino. Pantaloncini, camicia.

Si sedette sulla chaise longue ricoperta di broccato mentre Tanaka si inginocchiava per infilargli le calze e le scarpe.

«Agli ospiti è stata servita la colazione nelle loro camere, signore» disse cortesemente il vecchio. «Le carrozze si stanno preparando per la partenza entro un'ora.»

Ciel distolse gli occhi dalla finestra e tornò al sovrintendente. Alla testa grigia piegata del vecchio.

Il luccichio argenteo dello stemma del maggiordomo sul bavero.

«E Scotland Yard?»

«Gli investigatori stanno rimuovendo il signor Woodley dalla cantina mettendolo sotto la loro custodia mentre parliamo.»

«Eccellente.» Ciel tacque di nuovo.

E Tanaka esitò sulle fibbie delle scarpe di Ciel. «Ho dato un giorno di ferie alla servitù, signore.»

Ciel lo guardò. «Che cosa? Perché?»

Il vecchio gli lanciò un'occhiata con astuti occhi chiari. «Hanno perso un membro del loro staff, signorino. Dopotutto, il loro maggiordomo è stato assassinato ieri, e credo che gli volessero bene. Dato il loro servizio negli ultimi giorni, ho pensato che si fossero guadagnati una piccola vacanza.»

«Hmph» disse Ciel. «Bene. Puoi unirti a loro purché tutti siano tornati per l'ora di cena.»

Questa era l'unica cosa che non aveva considerato in tutto quello: il fatto che lo staff avrebbe reagito male alla morte di Sebastian. Qualunque cosa Tanaka avesse potuto sospettare sulla natura del maggiordomo, la tenne per sé. Ma gli altri. Uffa.

A volte l'epilogo lasciava dietro di sé un pasticcio di fili sciolti. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per considerarlo.

Ma il tempo gli stava scivolando di mano quella mattina.

Era elastico, ma abbastanza inesorabile, pensò mentre si trovava in cima ai gradini d'ingresso. Dopo il suo tè, i suoi scones imburrati, stava guardando gli ospiti che si affollavano sul vialetto di ghiaia intorno alle carrozze in attesa. Guardando Jeremy inchinarsi, sorridendo. Il sole che catturava i loro capelli, luccicava nei fiocchi di seta della signorina Irene, luccicava sui bottoni dei pesanti cappotti degli ufficiali di Scotland Yard.

Il tempo scorreva in modo strano.

Poteva tirarlo fuori, fuori e fuori, fino al punto in cui ogni respiro era dolore, e poi quando la tensione si interrompeva, tutte le cose crollavano in una sorta di caduta, recuperando di nuovo e perdendo i dettagli. Il sollievo offuscava la realtà. Pesante, stupido come il sonno dopo la sazietà, l'oblio della mente dopo l'orgasmo.

Il tempo era come il sesso.

Ma non era forse tutto?

No, concluse Ciel, e incrociò le mani sull'impugnatura del bastone; no non lo era. Ma quello sembrava il tipo di pensiero che il demone avrebbe apprezzato.

Il demone, però, al momento lo stava ignorando, spingendo tutti verso le loro carrozze e impartendo ordini rapidi ai cocchieri. Interpretando il ruolo di padrone di casa meglio del padrone di casa stesso, e Ciel lo lasciò fare. Gli altri servitori erano andati tutti in città e il maniero era vuoto. Lo spettacolo era finito. Non aveva bisogno di rivedere quelle persone... a parte il signor Lau, che si era attaccato alle scarpe come il fango del Tamigi.

Gli altri avevano svolto il loro ruolo. Erano già andati via dal suo mondo. Lord Grey sarebbe tornato al fianco di Sua Maestà, dopo aver portato a termine i suoi piani omicidi ed evitato la colpa per quello che aveva fatto.

E il Dottore si era esibito nel modo più ammirevole di tutti. La notte scorsa, nelle ore frettolose dell'alba, quando la casa era stata trascinata da luci e urla, quando Jeremy era tornato in camera da letto trionfante con il _secondo assassino,_ Arthur aveva interpretato perfettamente il suo ruolo.

«Un serpente?» Non era stato difficile per Ciel mostrarsi sorpreso: aveva già dedotto la causa della morte di Phelps ma difficilmente si aspettava che il vicario tornasse indietro tenendo in mano un maledetto mamba.

E avevano puntato tutto su Woodley. Perfettamente, inevitabilmente. Lau aveva assistito e Jeremy aveva tenuto a tutti loro un discorso su veleno e morti falsificate e tetrodotossina, e Lord Grey non aveva pronunciato una parola di protesta contro le loro invenzioni selvagge.

«Tetrodotossina» aveva detto la signorina Irene «oh, è così che Romeo e Giulietta hanno gestito le cose nell'opera?»

Ma lo shock di Arthur era stato per qualcos'altro, dato che avevano messo insieme la storia. Voci che si alzavano mentre Woodley protestava e Grimsby gli urlava contro, mentre rintracciavano il veleno in un'ampolla di vetro mancante e setacciavano il focolare polveroso accatastato per trovarla. Mettevano insieme i frammenti. E Woodley aveva guardato in faccia la propria rovina. Piuttosto scioccato. Ovviamente quel crimine non era suo.

Ma gli altri ci credevano. Lord Grey non lo denunciò, e Arthur ci credette, e quello era tutto ciò che contava.

Arthur era rimasto in piedi scuotendo la testa, gli occhi spalancati e vitrei mentre fissava Woodley. «Voler intrappolare un bambino. Perché diavolo dovreste farlo?»

Commovente, onestamente. E Ciel lo aveva voluto esattamente per quello. Ma era anche quasi irritante. Arthur lo pensava ancora così innocente?

Woodley non era uno sciocco, però. Sapeva di essere stato incastrato. Usato come una pedina nel gioco invisibile di qualcun altro. Aveva provato a dirglielo.

«Questo bambino...» Un ghigno, infuriato. «Il Cane da Guardia della Regina...»

E Grey si era assicurato che l'uomo non andasse oltre. Lo aveva trascinato in cantina in catene, con particolare piacere.

E Jeremy aveva trovato una spiegazione per ogni dubbio persistente che gli ospiti avevano sollevato. Il liquido rosso dalla camera da letto della signorina Irene? Tintura di perilla, e Jeremy l'aveva versata per tutti loro, una soddisfacente spruzzata di rosso in ogni bicchiere di cristallo.

Ma quella non era l'ora della vittoria del reverendo Rathbone. Non del tutto.

Ciel se ne era assicurato. «Bene, se il dottore volesse fare un brindisi...»

L'improvviso orrore di Arthur fu quasi divertente. «Io?»

«Certo.» Ciel gli aveva sorriso. «Sei stato un aiuto indispensabile per noi.»

L'uomo stava arrossendo profondamente quando alzò il bicchiere. «Bene. Bene, allora-»

Ciel aveva aspettato, battendo con impazienza il piede sul pavimento. Aspettando l'attenzione del vicario. E Sebastian alla fine gliela diede, inchinandosi mentre prendeva il bicchiere vuoto di Ciel.

«Romeo e Giulietta» disse Ciel in modo piatto.

«Davvero, signore.»

« _Affascinante_ _._ » Lau si sedette sul divano. «Anche il veleno ha una certa magia al riguardo. Forse questa non era affatto una storia misteriosa. Forse è una storia d'amore.» Stava guardando Grimsby, che stava con il braccio avvolto intorno alla vita di Irene, ma a Ciel non piaceva il sorrisetto che aveva sollevato la bocca dell'uomo.

«Curioso» disse Jeremy. «Allora chiamate _Romeo e Giulietta_ una storia d'amore.»

«Non è così?» Lau chiuse gli occhi come un gatto che si adagiava al sole. «Anche io ne ho sentito parlare. Cosa ne pensate, dottore? La più famosa storia d'amore del Bardo.»

Arthur si strofinò la punta del naso. «Romanzo d'amore? Lo era? Le due persone in questione si erano appena incontrate.» Scrollò le spalle. «È stata drammatica, certo, ma non una gran storia d'amore.»

Ciel aggrottò la fronte. «È questa la tua critica professionale?»

Arthur sorrise lentamente. «No, Vostra Signoria. Io stesso non sono qualificato per criticare la scrittura dell'uomo come scrittore. Ma come lettore, forse. Non è una storia d'amore, non come la vedo io. Due persone si sono incontrate ed era proibito, e come chiunque altro a loro piaceva l'idea.»

«E?» Ciel stava aspettando.

«E tutto è andato storto, a causa dell'idealismo dell'uno e della stupidità dell'altro.»

«E quel frate Lawrence» disse Lau. «Aveva un lavoro da fare e non sapeva nemmeno gestirlo.» Sospirò, come se l'angoscia lo avesse ancora colpito personalmente. «Non ho tempo per i tipi religiosi, temo.» E aprì gli occhi per ammiccare a Sebastian.

Trionfo. Gli orologi batterono le tre del mattino, il vento sferzava gli angoli acuti dei tetti della villa e la limpidezza della liquirizia del dolce rosso perilla era sulla lingua di Ciel. Trionfo. Soluzione, dissoluzione.

Ciel sospirò e raddrizzò la schiena, sbattendo le palpebre nel bagliore mattutino sui suoi gradini. Niente sonno da quella conclusione inaspettata di quella mattina, e ora le sue membra erano pesanti di una serenità ingannevole. I suoi occhi erano impastati, ma vi premette solo le nocche guantate. Sbatté di nuovo le palpebre.

E poi il vicario gli lanciò un'occhiata da sopra alla carrozza di Arthur, un rapido sorriso carnivoro e lo stomaco di Ciel bruciò.

Un sentimento. Una sensazione. Inconfondibile. Non poteva essere definito, ed era esattamente ciò che rendeva Sebastian quel che era. Non il nome che era la sua maschera, ma la creatura che rappresentava la sua natura.

Ciel distolse gli occhi. La signorina Irene stava salendo sulla sua carrozza con Grimsby. Woodley era già chiuso nel carro della polizia; Lord Grey stava eseguendo un elaborato inchino e si avvicinò ai conducenti come scorta. Il viscido bastardo, tranquillo come se non avesse mai accoltellato il maggiordomo dei Phantomhive. Pensava che i suoi peccati non sarebbero mai stati scoperti. Forse non lo sarebbero stati.

Gli ospiti avevano una certa vivacità in partenza. Erano così felici che fosse finita. Così felici di essere al sicuro, tornare a casa, sorridere al cielo limpido e ridere troppo forte per niente. C'erano corpi in cantina, ma loro non erano morti. Alcuni giorni bastava essere vivi.

La semplicità, l'egoismo mozzafiato dello spirito mortale.

E Arthur era già sistemato nella sua carrozza, appoggiando il gomito sul davanzale aperto. Fissando dritto davanti a sé.

Ciel non l'aveva preso da parte per il loro addio: gli aveva stretto la mano saldamente nell'atrio anteriore. I suoi ringraziamenti e i suoi migliori auguri, e quello era tutto ciò che un conte doveva a un povero dottore scozzese.

L'uomo aveva fatto la sua scelta. Ciel non aveva intenzione di far rimpiangere nessuno dei due.

Batté il bastone contro la punta dello stivale mentre le carrozze correvano via sul vialetto di ghiaia. La brezza precoce stava agitando i fiori primaverili e sembrava primavera. Aria tagliente, profumo pulito. Il sereno dopo la pioggia.

I lenti passi del reverendo Rathbone verso di lui, fermandosi.

Ciel si voltò a guardare la creatura.

«Bene» disse Jeremy, e allargò le mani guantate. Prendendo tutto, quel gesto lento, la casa e il travestimento e l'intera giornata. La notte.

«Sì» disse Ciel. «È andata secondo i piani.» Si voltò verso la porta.

Il demone doveva averlo seguito. Ciel sentì il tonfo della porta d'ingresso. E l'eco di quella voce fredda, che si levava nell'atrio dietro di lui.

«Si potrebbe pensare che siate quasi deluso, mio signore.»

Deluso. No. Ma quando si aveva già visto esattamente come sarebbero andate a finire le cose, quando si aveva tracciato la storia da molto tempo oltre l'ultima pagina e se ne era già stanchi prima che qualcun altro l'avesse iniziata, a volte la sensazione sedeva stancamente nelle ossa, e sembrava la morte.

Una creatura immortale non avrebbe mai potuto capirlo.

«Perché dovrei esserlo?» Ciel si fermò e si voltò. «Questo è ciò di cui abbiamo discusso. Questo è il risultato che volevamo.»

Ma gli occhi di Jeremy non erano più fissi su di lui. La bestia rimase immobile, la testa in bilico come un cane in ascolto, e ora anche Ciel poteva sentirla, oltre la porta, il cortile... una delle carrozze stava di nuovo fermandosi sulla ghiaia.

Qualcuno stava tornando a casa.

Qualcuno aveva scoperto qualcosa.

La porta si spalancò.

Arthur era incorniciato alla luce del giorno e il suo viso era bianco come il suo colletto inamidato.

«Ah, signor Arthur. Sembrate turbato. Avete dimenticato qualcosa?» Jeremy sembrava composto.

Ma Ciel non osava parlare.

«Sono tornato per confermare la verità» disse Arthur. Non si sarebbe mosso. Stava per insistere; furiosamente testardo. Ansioso ma abbastanza determinato. «La verità su di voi, reverendo... No» disse brevemente. « _Sebastian_.»

Ciel strinse forte il suo bastone. Non era troppo tardi. Il demone poteva ancora uscirne e Arthur poteva allontanarsi da quello. Non toccato dalla verità.

Ma Jeremy stava ridendo. Un lungo suono come un sospiro. «Eccellente» disse. «Sembra che vi abbiamo sottovalutato.»

Si stava togliendo la maschera da palcoscenico e ora non aveva senso chiedersi perché il demone avesse bisogno di mostrarsi. La cosa maledetta non avrebbe mai potuto fare le cose semplicemente, in modo pulito, voleva sempre fare storie. Non avrebbe mai dovuto svelare il loro segreto.

Ma Ciel non lo fermò. Qualcosa si attorcigliava dietro le sue costole e sapeva di voler vedere la reazione di Arthur.

E lui la vide. Il pallore di Arthur, i suoi grandi occhi vuoti. Paura e orrore e la piccola scintilla di comprensione già tremavano sotto la scossa di assestamento delle sue implicazioni.

«No» disse Arthur. Un fremito. «No. _Come può essere..._ »

«Oh» disse Sebastian. «Non è per questo che siete tornato?» Sembrava quasi abbattuto. In qualsiasi altro momento Ciel avrebbe potuto esserne divertito, ma l'amarezza nella sua gola era troppo acuta.

Il demone non si era accorto? C'era una differenza tra sospettare una cosa, mettere in discussione, dubitare e mettere a posto le idee - e saperlo. Vedendolo di fronte. La verità colpiva in profondità e senza pietà, un colpo viscerale.

«Avreste potuto tornare nel vostro mondo, signor Arthur» stava dicendo Sebastian. «Tutta la vostra vita aspetta. Allora perché siete tornato?» Inclinò la testa. « _Tremando._ Nella casa del mio padrone.»

Il viso di Arthur si indurì in qualcos'altro. Una strana sfida. «Ho avuto una sensazione» disse. «E sapevo che se non fosse stata solo una sensazione, avrei dovuto seguire la carrozza di Yard.» La sua voce era incerta ma non sembrava più spaventato. Solo furioso. «Se un uomo innocente è stato accusato-»

E Ciel rise.

Per l'ingenuità di Arthur, per quell'affascinante stupidità e per lo strano dolore esausto nel suo stesso petto. L'uomo non era tornato perché aveva bisogno di sapere che aveva ragione. Era tornato perché voleva essere sicuro di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

«Hai un drammatico senso di giustizia, dottore.» Ciel scosse la testa. «Ma poi di nuovo, hai menzionato nel tuo lavoro che ti piacciono i Cavalieri del Medioevo.»

Avrebbe dovuto indovinare. L'uomo si immaginava una specie di soldato cavalleresco, dagli occhi luminosi nella nebbiosa giovinezza del mondo. E se uno inciampava in una fossa di serpenti, nel perfido tradimento di una casa maledetta, un'anima indifesa, bisognava essere onorevoli. Bisognava superare ogni prova.

Ciel si appoggiò alla balaustra. «Non ti sei reso conto che una volta che hai conosciuto la verità non potresti più tornare a casa?»

Sebastian li osservava entrambi con una certa curiosità.

E la determinazione di Arthur si trasformò nuovamente in paura. «Che cosa-?»

Ciel rise. E sospirò. «Era uno scherzo.» Si voltò, risalendo le scale. «Avevi ragione però, sull'innocenza di Woodley. In questo caso, comunque.»

La voce di Arthur, addolorata dietro di lui. «Cosa intendete?»

E Ciel continuò a camminare. «Non starò qui a discuterne. Potremmo anche prendere il nostro tè adesso.» E il nome gli stava perfettamente in bocca. «Sebastian.»

«Sì, mio signore.» E Ciel sentì il maggiordomo voltarsi di nuovo verso Arthur. «Seguitemi, dottore. Vorreste sapere la verità, vero?» Quel sapore di sottile disprezzo. «Non abbiate paura. Non vi mangeremo.»

Ciel sapeva già che l'uomo li avrebbe seguiti. Arthur non aveva scelta in merito. La sua curiosità avrebbe avuto la meglio su di lui. E si trascinava riluttante al limite dell'inferno.

O oltre la sala da biliardo fino al giardino d'inverno, in quel caso, alle palme ondeggianti e al pavimento muschioso di arenaria e al luccichio del vetro in alto. Un gioiello estivo nel fresco paesaggio primaverile.

Sebastian aveva preparato un tavolo e due sedie e stava versando il tè, ma Arthur non sembrava apprezzare i dettagli più fini dei petit four ghiacciati o le ghirlande blu oltremare sulle tazze da tè. Rimase seduto in silenzio, il viso raccolto.

Stava tenendo il broncio? O aveva semplicemente paura per la sua vita?

Ciel finì una tazza di tè. E ne iniziò un'altra, anche molto felice di sedere in silenzio, nel quieto meccanismo di come avrebbero dovuto essere le cose; la teiera fumante tra le dita guantate di Sebastian, la delicata spolverata di zucchero sui biscotti alle mandorle. I modi tranquilli del maggiordomo, le sue ciglia scure abbassate. Ma Sebastian guardò Ciel, due volte, con teso divertimento.

Tuttavia Arthur non mosse le mani dal grembo.

E Ciel sospirò. «Non l'abbiamo avvelenato. Per favore serviti pure.»

Silenzio.

«Quindi. Come facevi a sapere che era vivo, dottore?»

E ora Arthur si mosse sulla sedia. «Non lo sapevo. Non era che avessi la chiara idea che fosse vivo. Era solo una sensazione, che qualcosa non andava.» Esitava. Non guardò il maggiordomo accanto a loro. «Non so come descriverlo. Era solo... troppo perfetto.»

Ciel si appoggiò allo schienale. Una valutazione equa, in realtà. E il resto del ragionamento di Arthur non aveva alcuna importanza, perché non era arrivato a quella conclusione con la logica. Il resto era semplicemente una giustificazione. Una mente razionale stava cercando di capire qualcosa di troppo grande, troppo impensabile. La loro logica era stata impeccabile. Ma erano stati annullati completamente da qualcos'altro.

«L'alibi del vicario Jeremy era troppo conveniente. Non riuscivo a trovare alcun motivo per dubitare di lui. Ma poi le sue parole d'addio...» Arthur si accigliò al ricordo. « _Grazie per esservi preso cura del signorino._ Nel momento in cui l'ho sentito...»

Ciel lanciò un'occhiata a Sebastian. Il maggiordomo stava sorridendo sommessamente ad Arthur con una piccola strana soddisfazione. L'aveva detto davvero? Aveva _voluto_ che la loro messa in scena andasse in pezzi?

Arthur stava aspettando, le mani giunte sul tavolo.

E la mente di Ciel fece un passo indietro per recuperare il ritardo con le ultime parole dell'uomo. «La possibilità di qualcosa di irreale?»

Arthur si protese in avanti con impegno. «La possibilità che il maggiordomo non fosse mai morto.»

«Pensare che siete tornato da solo. Per poche parole.» Gli occhi acuti di Sebastian erano fissi su Arthur. «Siete davvero tutto ciò che ci si aspetterebbe da qualcuno che si è guadagnato le lodi del signorino.»

«Smettila» mormorò Ciel. Non gli piaceva lo sguardo che Sebastian gli lanciò in cambio. Il demone aveva stabilito una prova per conto suo. Quanto era servito a sfidare quel giovane dottore intelligente? E quanto era servito per il suo padrone?

«Al momento della morte di Lord Siemens...» Le parole di Arthur furono un affrettato inciampo. «Stavi solo guardando i movimenti di tutti. E quando il conte è stato sospettato non hai detto una sola parola in sua difesa. Che un maggiordomo non cerchi nemmeno di proteggere il suo padrone...»

Ciel sbuffò. Quindi anche Arthur l'aveva notato. Inarcò le sopracciglia verso Sebastian. «Probabilmente hai pensato che mi fosse utile, vero?»

E il maggiordomo gli fece il più piccolo degli inchini. «Sono stato semplicemente un po' sorpreso che voi aveste predetto che sarebbe successo qualcosa e poi ve ne siete andato a letto, lasciandomi a pulire tutto il casino.»

Quello era il dovere di un maggiordomo. La cosa non aveva mai infastidito Sebastian prima. E forse se fosse stato il letto di qualcun altro invece di quello di Arthur...

Ciel scolò la sua tazza di tè.

Ma lo shock del Dottore stava aumentando. «Volete dire che _sapevate_ che uno degli ospiti...»

«Sapevamo che qualcuno alla cena intendeva tormentare il signorino» disse Sebastian «sì.» E mentre versava un'altra tazza di tè a Ciel e si muoveva intorno al tavolo per fargli cadere un'altra madeleine al limone nel piatto, raccontò ad Arthur l'intera storia.

Arthur ascoltava, la bocca sottile e pallida, interrompendo di tanto in tanto per chiedere spiegazioni o per indirizzare il racconto verso le domande che lo avevano infastidito e Ciel intervenne con le sue stesse risposte. Ma la sua pelle bruciava di uno strano antagonismo.

Arthur aveva voluto salvarlo. Era stato quello? Dagli artigli del destino, del tradimento. Liberare il bambino e portalo giù dalla torre della sua prigionia.

Non avrebbe mai potuto sapere che Ciel aveva allacciato la catena lui stesso.

Elaborarono l'intera storia intricata, le morti predette e le rivelazioni inaspettate. Le decisioni rapide e l'audacia mozzafiato del demone. E alcune erano nuove anche per Ciel.

«Quando abbiamo ispezionato i cadaveri» stava dicendo Arthur «il maggiordomo, vuoi dire che quel corpo era in realtà quello di Phelps?»

«Sì.» Sebastian alzò le spalle. «Grazie alla cattiva recitazione del signorino e alla vostra personalità, sono riuscito a cavarmela.»

Ciel non lo guardò.

«E penso che voi sappiate il resto, dottore» disse Sebastian. Faceva le fusa, troppo dolcemente. Adesso si stava mettendo in mostra con entrambi.

«Woodley ha detto... Sapeva cosa eravate.» Arthur era pallido mentre guardava Ciel. Ma c'era una nota dura nella sua voce ferma. «Esattamente cosa siete?»

«Trovo coloro che infrangono i comandamenti della società clandestina britannica e li punisco.» Ciel osservò Arthur con calma. «Io sono il Cane da Guardia della Regina.»

Quello fu il vero epilogo. Guardare Arthur capire che la storia era stata scritta prima ancora che vi entrasse. Guardandolo realizzare che aveva recitato la sua parte, un burattino sul filo d'argento delle parole del maggiordomo, delle idee di Ciel.

«Questo era semplicemente un gioco» continuò Ciel. «Sua Maestà ha voluto confermare se fossi stato idoneo al mio posto.»

«No» disse Arthur. «Non può essere giusto...» Ma il suo viso era teso. Inorridito. Aveva già creduto. Tutto aveva fin troppo senso per lui, ed era già lì. Un passo avanti. «Se questo è il caso, significa che... il maggiordomo...»

«Non c'è niente di più ingannevole di un fatto ovvio, non è vero, dottore?» Ciel sorrise. «È stato davanti a te per tutto il tempo.»

E Ciel poteva vedere i pensieri dell'uomo così chiari come se si muovessero negli occhi castani di Arthur - lui e il suo servo in quella casa terribile. Peculiare e sinistra, la coppia, bambino e demone.

«Sì» disse piano Sebastian. Si chinò sulla sedia di Arthur. E Ciel non lo fermò. «La verità che non sono umano.»

Le mani di Ciel si piegarono strette e fredde sulle sue ginocchia. Voleva vedere. Arthur si era guadagnato quella rivelazione.

Il vapore delle loro tazze di tè si contorceva in modo strano, luccicante come se fosse un'ondata di caldo su una strada estiva. L'aria era troppo piena di nulla.

Arthur cercò di alzarsi. Si trascinò indietro sulla sedia. Si buttò a terra e Ciel si chiese se l'uomo sarebbe impazzito.

La verità era più terribile del veleno non miscelato. Una volta che pungeva nel sangue, non si sarebbe mai stati liberi. E Arthur non avrebbe mai dimenticato l'ondata di nero appiccicoso che filtrava dalla sagoma del maggiordomo, contorcendosi come un'ombra vivente con una fame tutta sua. Arthur non l'avrebbe dimenticato.

Ciel lo sapeva. C'erano cose che strisciavano per sempre nei sogni.

L'uomo stava correndo verso la porta. Ancora non capiva, vero? Che non c'era mai una via di fuga, solo una tregua. E si scontrò con il panciotto abbottonato di Sebastian, e Ciel desiderò di poter vedere la sua espressione mentre il demone si sporgeva, troppo vicino, le mani guantate che si arricciavano intorno al collo di Arthur.

«Ci si chiede cosa accadrebbe se rivelaste quello che avete visto qui.» La voce di Sebastian era gentile, ma la bassa risonanza si rovesciò con un brivido nelle ossa di Ciel.

«Non lo dirò mai!» L'uomo stava supplicando. Balbettando. «Non dirò mai una parola, _per favore..._ _»_

Una nuvola che si ispessiva si curvava come artigli attorno alla figura scossa di Arthur, come l'arco di un'onda prima che si spezzasse, e ora il maggiordomo non era più un maggiordomo. Era un'ombra liquida che gocciolava dal soffitto di vetro. Un velo d'inchiostro, un vasto tremolio di viticci, un rumore pulsante che sembrava riempire gli angoli della grande stanza di vetro.

E Arthur stava correndo di nuovo.

Poteva aver urlato. Ciel non poteva sentire al di sopra dell'improvviso pulsare nel suo sangue.

E fu preso dall'idea di aver visto per un breve momento qualcos'altro di Sebastian. Non il corpo del demone ma la forma della sua mente, ombra strisciante, curiosità incessante. Infinitamente sensibile, toccando tutto in una volta.

Le finestre tremavano. Il suono sembrava sospeso nell'aria stessa, la pietra sotto di loro. Le fondamenta della casa. Le radici della terra.

Sibilante. Dolorante. Mostruoso.

La porta sbatté.

I rami delle palme ondeggiavano come sfiorati da una brezza passeggera, ma il giardino d'inverno era vuoto. Ciel era l'unica cosa vivente in casa. C'era solo il ricciolo di vapore della sua tazza di tè. Il ronzio nelle orecchie.

Il ticchettio dei tacchi del suo maggiordomo dietro di lui.


	19. Trans

«Davvero» disse Ciel lentamente, prendendo la sua tazza di tè. Poteva solo sperare che la sua voce suonasse ferma. «Perché ti sei dovuto mostrare in quel modo?»

I tacchi del maggiordomo si fermarono. Ciel non voltò la testa.

«Il signor Arthur è uno scrittore, signore» disse la voce tagliente di Sebastian alle sue spalle. «Farà un'esperienza interessante e sarà costretto a scrivere qualcosa al riguardo.» Il maggiordomo si stava muovendo, riempiendo la tazza del suo padrone, un luccichio della teiera al limite della visuale di Ciel. «Gli scrittori... sono quel tipo di creatura.»

«Hm.» Ora Ciel si voltò. E guardò mentre il suo servitore iniziava a riporre le cose da tè di Arthur sul carrello. Con calma, quelle lunghe dita guantate, muovendo la zuccheriera, la brocca del latte e i cucchiai, sistemando ogni dettaglio in quel piccolo mondo tranquillo: nessuna traccia dell'ombra demoniaca che si era dispiegata come una tempesta estiva sotto il tetto del suo padrone. Solo l'eco della sua presenza bruciava ancora la pelle di Ciel. Inumidendolo sotto il suo colletto stretto.

«Vi è piaciuta la storia di Arthur, signorino» disse Sebastian. «Non l'avete fatto? Avete letto quella rivista diverse volte.»

«Andava bene» disse Ciel «per passare il tempo.»

«Ah.» Un arco arrogante delle sopracciglia del demone. «Bene allora. Il prossimo pezzo del signor Arthur dovrebbe essere qualcosa che vale la pena leggere, sospetto.»

Ciel espirò lentamente, incrociando nuovamente le gambe.

Avrebbero potuto parlare così per un po'. Poteva fingere che fosse stata quella la cosa di cui voleva parlare.

«Ti aspetti che creda che ti sei rivelato semplicemente per innescare il flusso dell'ispirazione di qualche scrittore.»

«Certamente, signore» disse troppo brillantemente.

«E non era nemmeno per il bisogno di intimidirlo, anche se minimamente. Qualche forma di vendetta.»

«Vendetta per cosa, signorino?» La fronte di Sebastian si inarcò, un gioco di innocenza. «Arthur avrebbe chiesto una prova della sua teoria. La via più rapida per la vittoria è dare volontariamente ciò che il nemico intende richiedere. Anticipali con una concessione inaspettata.»

«Non era necessario.»

«Ha funzionato per Macchiavelli, signore. Un altro dei vostri scrittori preferiti, se non sbaglio.»

Sebastian non si era mai sbagliato. Ciel aveva letto _Il Principe_ dall'inizio alla fine. E ovviamente lui stesso aveva usato quella strategia. Parecchie volte. Contro Sebastian.

Ciel sorseggiò. «Sembrava che ti stessi godendo un po' troppo la tua performance.»

Sebastian fece una pausa e posò il piatto di sandwich al cetriolo. «È bello stiracchiarsi di tanto in tanto, signore.» I suoi occhi si strinsero mentre sorrideva. «Sono limitato senza pietà dal mio collare.»

«Ed è così che ti comporti quando ti lascio senza guinzaglio?»

Quella non sembrava essere la risposta che Sebastian sperava. Le sue labbra erano serrate. «Non mi avete mai ordinato di comportarmi diversamente, signorino.»

«Qualcosa ti dà fastidio, Sebastian?»

«Povero me, signore. Negli ultimi due giorni sono stato picchiato, morso, inzuppato e bloccato con un attizzatoio. Due volte, potrei aggiungere. Pensate che abbia qualche motivo per lamentarmi?»

Il tono del demone però era leggero e vivace. C'era qualcosa di distratto nel suo umore. Aveva qualcos'altro in mente, un fugace divertimento intorno alla bocca. Stava aspettando.

Se stava aspettando che il suo padrone iniziasse le cose, sarebbe rimasto deluso.

Ciel si voltò di nuovo verso il suo tè, avvicinando la sedia al tavolo. Batté le ginocchia e diede un piccolo calcio sperimentale al panno di lino; risuonò con un tonfo sordo. C'era qualcosa sotto il tavolo. Il maledetto demone aveva lasciato una cassa sotto di esso. _Stiamo cercando la via più facile, vero?_

Ciel non voleva cambiare argomento. Non voleva sollevare alcun argomento finché non fosse stato sicuro di ciò che avrebbe detto. Ed era difficile tenere il passo; la sua mente si trascinava spiacevolmente dietro di lui, un'ala spezzata. Era troppo stanco per questo. Troppo stanco per capire come il demone si fosse dato una scrollata e poi si fosse ripiegato di nuovo, ordinato come un ventaglio di signora. L'aveva già visto, ma ogni volta sembrava avere meno senso, quell'oscurità vivida e senza limiti, tutto avvolto in quella sobria uniforme scura. Troppo compresso in un piccolo spazio.

Come i libri interattivi con cui avevano giocato anni prima, ruote di carta, linguette e leve... e poi l'intera cosa si sarebbe svolta in una scena fluttuante, un parco cittadino, un circo o un castello. E si sarebbe di nuovo messo via il libro, richiuso, in ordine sullo scaffale della stanza dei bambini.

Ne aveva fatto a pezzi uno per guardarlo, trovando fili di rame e il retro delle cose, il modo in cui il mondo guardava dietro le quinte. Suo fratello era stato arrabbiato con lui. Ma ora, quando Ciel vide quei libri a Londra, luminosi nelle vetrine dei negozi di giocattoli rivali, sapeva esattamente come erano fatti.

Ma non c'era modo di fare a pezzi i suoi demoni.

E anche se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe mai dato un senso al casino che avrebbe trovato? Gli adorabili frammenti rotti. I bei occhi topazio di Sebastian. Le linee attente del suo viso, avorio lucido. Guanti pressati. Tempismo perfetto da orologio svizzero. Ronzio, il battito cardiaco di un automa. E anche la cavità del petto della creatura sarebbe stata piena di fili di rame aggrovigliati?

No. Ciel l'aveva già visto, il cadavere del maggiordomo steso a terra insanguinato e troppo umano.

Non avrebbe dovuto chiedersi quelle cose. Ricordare quelle cose. Era troppo stanco per quello.

«Inizierò i preparativi per il pranzo» stava dicendo il maggiordomo «prima del ritorno del personale.»

«Aspetta.» Ciel aggrottò la fronte. «Ci sono cose che non mi hai ancora detto.»

Sebastian si inchinò. «È molto probabile.»

«Phelps» disse freddamente Ciel. «Non l'hai ancora spiegato.»

«Ah.» Sebastian fece una pausa. «A quanto pare, dopo tutto c'era un ospite non invitato.»

«Di cosa stai parlando?»

E poi il maggiordomo si inginocchiò sulle lastre di pietra per tirare fuori qualcosa da sotto il tavolino da tè. Una cassa, esattamente come Ciel aveva sospettato, ma era incatenata. Non riusciva a pensare a nessuna ragione per quello. Sembrava uno spettacolo teatrale. Distante e irrilevante. Non riusciva a trovare spiegazioni per nulla, in quel momento, e gli faceva male la testa.

«L'assassino è qui?» Si sentiva come un bambino durante la pantomima. Determinato a non mostrare sorpresa, ma freddo per l'eccitazione. Irritazione. «Aprila, allora.»

«Ne siete sicuro, signore?»

«Fallo e basta, Sebastian.»

A Ciel non piaceva il lento sorriso che incurvava la bocca del demone.

E poi il demone stava aprendo la cassa e là dentro, legato, fissando furiosamente, c'era un uomo. No, un ragazzo. Un ragazzo con i capelli bianchi, le mani legate e la bocca imbavagliata e il corpo avvolto da serpenti, e Ciel lo fissò. Perché era sicuro che fosse finita.

Avrebbe potuto giurare sul proprio nome che non avrebbe mai più dovuto vedere quella faccia.

*****

«Questa casa odora di morte.»

Sebastian voltò la testa.

«.... dice Goethe.»

«Sì» disse Sebastian. «Puoi informare Goethe che i suoi sensi sono straordinariamente delicati. Cinque ore fa, c'erano tre cadaveri che giacevano nella cantina. Abbiamo avuto giorni piuttosto impegnativi.»

Si fermò ai piedi delle scale, battendo il piede mentre aspettava che il ragazzo lo raggiungesse.

Snake non aveva fretta, però. Camminava con decisione, osservando i dipinti lungo le pareti e i luccicanti vasi di Dresda sui tavolini. Il ragazzo era una figura snella e pittoresca nel suo costume a strisce; come una figura di porcellana lui stesso.

La sua manica voluminosa si contrasse e un lampo verde chiaro apparve brevemente al polso. Anche i suoi serpenti erano cauti lì.

Sebastian sospirò.

In un giorno di rivelazioni, quello era stato senza dubbio il più strano. Il signorino aveva dovuto affrontare un potenziale assassino e aveva teso la mano in segno di amicizia.

Nemmeno metaforicamente.

E Snake l'aveva accettato. In modo provvisorio, perché era abbastanza intelligente da mettere in dubbio quello che stava succedendo, e Sebastian voleva chiedere esattamente la stessa cosa. Non aveva mai visto il suo padrone porgere volentieri la mano a nessuno. Tranne ad Arthur; ma no, sicuramente non era quello che stava succedendo lì.

Doveva essere una sorpresa, l'ultimo divertimento di Sebastian per la mattina; aveva trovato il ragazzo serpente nascosto in casa due notti prima e stava aspettando il momento opportuno. _Ecco, signore. Una scatola piena di serpenti e un vecchio amico. Non siete ancora sorpreso?_

E il suo padrone era stato certamente abbastanza scioccato. Sia per il momento che per le sue implicazioni: trovare un residuo del fiasco del circo lì sotto il suo tetto; una propaggine omicida di vendetta. Un piccolo frammento amaro della sua colpa. Ma per offrire a Snake la sua mano, il suo aiuto...

Il demone poteva solo aspettare, guardare e tenere a freno la lingua. E ammettere a se stesso con una fugace pugnalata che c'erano cose nel suo signorino che non avrebbe mai compreso.

Si era aspettato che il ragazzo ordinasse la morte di Snake - sarebbe stato divertente - o almeno che l'avesse cacciato di casa. Forse il suo padrone indossava ancora una maschera. Forse questo era quello che pensava ci si aspettasse dal Conte Phantomhive. Il ragazzo aveva mentito apertamente, però. Nel dare a Snake qualsiasi suggerimento che Joker e la troupe del Circo fossero ancora vivi, aveva creato una nuova versione della storia: un castello di carte in cui vivere.

Se si indossava una bugia abbastanza a lungo, diventava la verità.

Sebastian si mordicchiò il labbro.

Il ragazzo serpente stava aspettando. Le sue ciglia erano bianche come la neve quando sbatté le palpebre.

«Vieni» disse Sebastian, riprendendo a salire le scale. «I tuoi alloggi saranno quassù con gli altri.»

Non nella stanza di Bard e Finny, perché la maggior parte degli umani sembrava essere schizzinosa nel condividere la propria camera da letto con serpenti velenosi. E nemmeno nella stanza accanto a loro; appena in fondo al corridoio. Il nuovo arrivato avrebbe potuto rimanere inosservato per un giorno o due. Ci sarebbe voluto un po' di persuasione prima che i servi accettassero quello sconosciuto in casa; sarebbero stati sospettosi.

Giustamente. Il ragazzo aveva cercato di uccidere il loro padrone.

Sebastian lanciò un'occhiata a Snake mentre apriva la porta.

Snake stava guardando in silenzio nella sua nuova camera da letto.

Quello strano piccolo mortale sapeva quanto fosse raro il buon umore del signorino? La sua accettazione. Il suo... e Sebastian fu tentato di usare la parola... perdono.

«Ti porterò qualcosa da mangiare» disse Sebastian. «E acqua. È preferibile che tu resti qui finché non ti do il permesso. E se fossi così gentile da chiedere ai tuoi amici di fare lo stesso...»

Silenzio.

«Lord Phantomhive è impegnato nel suo studio ora. Non deve essere disturbato durante il giorno. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, me lo chiederai.»

Ancora nessuna risposta. Forse nemmeno Snake si fidava di Sebastian. Ma il ragazzo guardava il suo letto, apriva i cassetti del cassettone e sbirciava fuori dalla finestra con la curiosità di un viaggiatore in tenda.

«Ti lascio sistemare» disse Sebastian, con tutta la gravità che avrebbe concesso a un duca. Il ragazzo non aveva una valigetta da viaggio. Anche le sue tasche erano vuote. Ma il maniero Phantomhive doveva essere ospitale, se non altro.

Snake non rispose.

Ovviamente ci sarebbe voluto tempo per creare fiducia.

Ma sarebbe successo. I mortali si sarebbero incamminati lungo i percorsi più tortuosi dell'autoinganno per credere. Bastava lasciare un suggerimento e ne avrebbero ricavato una verità completamente nuova. Il piccolo complotto del suo padrone con Woodley aveva applicato perfettamente quel principio.

A parte l'interferenza del signor Arthur; e Sebastian si aggiustò la cravatta allo specchio mentre lasciava la stanza di Snake e chiudeva saldamente la porta dietro di sé.

Arthur era stato un'anomalia. Arthur avrebbe preso un bel po' di spiegazioni da parte del signorino, e il demone, non essendo impantanato nella sordida falsità illusoria dell'autoinganno umano, fu felice di ammettere che non vedeva l'ora.

Sapeva cosa aveva fatto il suo padrone. O doveva aver fatto, per far reagire il povero giovane dottore in quel modo... Sebastian era stato in grado di annusare la lussuria dell'uomo dall'altra parte della stanza. Un desiderio disperato e tenue, intrecciato con un pizzico pungente di disgusto di sé; una miscela inebriante. Tra le preferite in particolare del demone. E anche il suo padrone, a quanto pareva.. il moccioso si era goduto quel diversivo.

Doveva essere stata una piccola cosa tra loro due. Ma abbastanza per lasciare il profumo del tocco di Arthur sulla pelle del suo padrone. Abbastanza da far evitare al ragazzo lo sguardo di Sebastian.

Il demone considerò la domanda del suo padrone.

C'era qualcosa che lo infastidiva?

Oh no. Per niente. Era divertente vedere il ragazzo crescere a tal punto, consapevole del proprio potere e giocarci. Arthur non aveva mai avuto una speranza di resistere. Pochi uomini sarebbero stati in grado di resistere a quella strana fredda bellezza e molto presto, quando il conte Phantomhive si fosse sviluppato un po' di più - nel corpo, nei modi - si sarebbe trovato altrettanto attraente per le donne. Lo compativano già, preoccupandosi del suo bel viso e della sua triste storia. Quella sarebbe diventata un'altra arma nelle mani di un ragazzo intelligente. Il conte si sarebbe assicurato di metterlo alla prova. Stava chiaramente già iniziando la sua esplorazione.

Uno sviluppo piccante, pensò Sebastian. Ci sarebbe stato un tocco di maturazione ora nel gusto acuto del suo padrone.

Si fermò nel corridoio per ispezionare il tavolino d'ebano: polveroso, ovviamente, e sospirò mentre scendeva le scale.

Qualcosa era andato perduto. Qualcosa veniva guadagnato. Lo sviluppo del sapore di un'anima era un delicato equilibrio; richiedeva abbastanza sporcizia per salare la maturazione, ma non tanto da confondere il palato. Equilibrio.

Il suo padrone probabilmente avrebbe inventato qualche fastidio per lui quella settimana, come punizione per la sua recitazione come vicario. E a sua volta avrebbe potuto forse organizzare qualche piccola riparazione per conto suo.

Il ragazzo avrebbe riacquistato la concentrazione. Non ci sarebbero state più sciocchezze con gli _altri._

Il colletto del suo padrone era storto quando era sceso quella mattina. Anche sotto mentite spoglie, Sebastian aveva avuto voglia di aggiustarlo.

Ben presto sarebbe tornato al suo dovere; cura del guardaroba del conte. Cura della sua casa, del suo cibo, del suo corpo. E il demone lo voleva. Tutto. Voleva la piccola cosa contrariata, umida di desiderio e inebriante di eccitazione, il profumo dell'impurità che si sfregava sulla loro pelle e indugiava nel letto del ragazzo.

Non era più di quanto il suo padrone gli doveva.

*****

Ciel spinse via la sedia dalla scrivania e sospirò, allungando la schiena. C'era tutta una serie di telegrammi su cui lavorare. Tre giorni di distanza dal lavoro e le ruote dentate arrugginivano.

Almeno i servi erano tornati; sentì il carro nel cortile. E la voce di Finny che si alzava nel giardino anteriore; e si zittì di nuovo.

Non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di parlare con Sebastian quella sera... o domani, e la consapevolezza lo mise a disagio; avevano finito la conversazione, però. Non c'era niente da dire. Se non veniva menzionato, sarebbe stato semplicemente ovvio. Il fango si sollevava in un fiume in piena, troppo velocemente per depositarsi di nuovo.

Ciel aggrottò la fronte. Non era del tutto appropriato, però. Il fiume era sbagliato.

Maledetta analogia sbagliata: quella cosa era un filo teso. Avvolto stretto intorno alla punta del dito, interrompendo la circolazione. Si estendeva ai suoi limiti. La carne si gonfiava, si ingrossava e la cosa doveva spezzarsi.

Se Sebastian avesse voluto dire qualcosa, l'avrebbe fatto. Certamente. Non aveva mai risparmiato il suo padrone prima. Forse per lui non faceva differenza il modo in cui Ciel trattava gli ospiti, nessuno di loro. Anche Arthur.

Il corpo di Ciel si sentiva sciolto e vuoto. Sollievo. O delusione. Perché tutto doveva sembrare così simile?

In entrambi i casi il filo era rotto ora, e c'era solo uno spazio in mezzo.

E nessun modo per passare oltre.

La casa non si era mai sentita così piena della presenza di Sebastian. Forse a causa della continua irritazione della sua assenza, della continua consapevolezza che non sarebbe venuto. Ogni volta quella consapevolezza suonava tagliente come un orologio.

Ciel chiamò per il tè e si ricordò troppo tardi che sarebbe stato Tanaka a portarlo.

Aveva bisogno di un libro di consultazione e prese il campanello, ma si fermò. Qual era il punto? Mey-Rin avrebbe impiegato mezzo minuto per lasciare quello che stava facendo e altri tre per salire le scale del suo ufficio. E poi non avrebbe avuto la minima idea di dove fosse il dannato libro; avrebbe potuto anche andare a prendere lui stesso quella dannata cosa. Meno sforzo.

Andò e notò la polvere che si accumulava sui tavoli all'esterno.

La casa era normale.

Ansimò sul pianerottolo. «Cosa _diavolo..._ »

«Mi scuso, signore, se siete rimasto sorpreso.»

Ciel lanciò un'occhiataccia a Sebastian. «Credo di aver chiarito stamattina che dovevi stare lontano dalla vista di tutti a meno che la mia vita non fosse in pericolo.»

«Siete stato abbondantemente chiaro, mio signore.» Il demone si inchinò. «Mi stavo semplicemente assicurando che il nostro nuovo ospite fosse adeguatamente contenuto nella sua camera da letto. E dalla finestra del salotto entrava una corrente molto angosciante.»

«E in che modo questo ha messo la mia vita in pericolo?» Ma poteva già indovinare la risposta.

«Bene, signorino, se il tiraggio dovesse far sì che la temperatura dell'aria all'interno della casa scendesse troppo pericolosamente questa sera...»

Esattamente come aveva pensato.

«... durante il bagno, dopodiché non riuscirete ad asciugare i capelli correttamente...»

«La versione rapida, Sebastian.»

«Polmonite e morte.»

«È ridicolo.»

«Questo è un ragionamento logico, signore; esplorando ogni eventualità. Pensavo aveste approvato questo genere di cose.»

«Perché sei davvero uscito dalla tua stanza?»

Il maggiordomo alzò le spalle. «Ho finito le cose da contare.»

«Hai così poca pazienza?» Ciel fece un rumore sgarbato. «Resta nei tuoi alloggi. Tutto il giorno. Tutta la notte e domani di nuovo tutto il giorno. Questo è un ordine, Sebastian.»

«Sì, mio signore.» Il maggiordomo fece una pausa. «Stavo per portarvi del tè.»

Ciel contrasse le mani. Allettante. Comunque, presto avrebbe dovuto chiamare Tanaka. E Sebastian era già qui.

«Molto bene» disse irritato. «Sii veloce.»

«Lo porterò nel vostro studio, signore.»

«No» disse Ciel. «La serra.»

Si sistemò di nuovo nel giardino d'inverno con un libro. Jules Verne, l'aveva già letto una volta; ma la sua mente stava vagando. Anche il suo posto al piano di sopra, accanto al caminetto della biblioteca, sarebbe stato caldo, ma quel calore si adagiava diversamente sulla sua pelle. Sembrava estate lì. Verde lussureggiante, languido silenzio; verde e dorato come la tovaglia di lino che giaceva sulle sue ginocchia. Un profumo luminoso di fiori d'arancio dagli alberi in vaso, foglie lucide in fila accanto alla porta. Rami cadenti di bambù chiaro.

Era controllato, però, un paesaggio artificiale, una parvenza di natura. Alcuni ricchi nobili potevano estendere ulteriormente la parvenza e riempire la loro veranda anche con uccelli tropicali, piume che frusciavano tra i rami e il mulinello di farfalle tra le orchidee sospese. Non lì, però; le pareti di vetro contenevano solo piante. Un falso mondo in miniatura.

Udì il tintinnio d'argento del vassoio.

«Spero che nessuno ti abbia visto.»

«Nessuno mi vede se desidero diversamente, mio signore.»

 _E ottieni tutto ciò che desideri?_ Ciel teneva gli occhi sulla sua pagina. «Non dovresti girovagare per il posto.»

«Ho appena finalizzato alcuni arrangiamenti per il signor Snake, signore. Acqua calda e una camicia pulita, soprattutto.»

«Devi rimanere morto fino a nuovo avviso.» Ciel alzò lo sguardo al bavero di Sebastian. «Tanaka ha ancora il tuo distintivo. Sei fuori servizio.»

Una pausa. «Capito, signore.»

Ciel diede un colpetto al vassoio dei panini al cetriolo che il maggiordomo gli mise davanti. La scorsa settimana l'avrebbe rimandato in cucina e avrebbe chiesto la torta, ma oggi quasi non importava. Non avrebbe avuto senso.

Guardò i delicati triangoli di pane. Era stato addestrato come un cucciolo? E quando era successo?

«Almeno il signor Snake avrà una casa adatta, signore.»

«Abbiamo ancora un problema.» Ciel riportò la sua mente al momento presente. Oggi, domani. «Cosa intendi dire agli altri servi? Se torni semplicemente dentro...»

«Non sono pagati per fare domande, signore. E non sono pagato per rispondere.»

«Sono stupidi» disse Ciel in modo piatto. «Ma nessuno è così stupido.»

Sebastian alzò le spalle. «Hanno accettato la forza di Finny e la visione di Mey-Rin. Sono sicuro che le peculiarità dello staff Phantomhive hanno cessato di provocare loro stupore alcuno, a questo punto. Tuttavia, ho un piano. Le morti sono state tutte riportate sui giornali, signore, sia metropolitane che rurali; non c'è modo di evitarlo. Ho preso accordi per un funerale.»

«Funerale. Dici sul serio?» Ciel si mise il libro in grembo. Incrociò le braccia. «Hai un talento per il teatro che trovo-»

«Divertente?»

«Spaventoso.»

«La lapide è già stata incisa, mio signore.»

Ciel lo fissò. «Come diavolo hai fatto-»

«Ho il nome di un impresario di pompe funebri molto rispettabile, signorino.»

Ciel non riuscì a trovare una risposta a quello.

Sebastian incrociò le mani. «Beh, penso che sarà molto divertente.»

Non meritava una risposta.

«E questa mattina ho ricevuto un telegramma dal principe Soma, che chiede di sapere quando si terrà il servizio.»

Ciel chiuse ermeticamente la bocca. «Bene» disse. «Ma il costo deriva dalla tua paga.»

Il demone sembrava indifferente. «E cosa pensate di fare con il signor Snake? Non vi piacciono gli animali domestici.»

«Servirà come valletto.»

Sebastian si fermò. «Signore?»

«Ti lamenti sempre che il personale sia incompetente. Ora hai qualcuno a cui far badare la carrozza mentre sei fuori a infilare le posate nelle persone, o qualunque cosa ti piaccia fare.»

«Non avete risparmiato la ragazza del trapezio.»

Ciel rimase seduto immobile. «Ha cercato di uccidermi.»

«Così ha fatto Snake, signore.»

«Non riesco a capire il tuo punto di vista. Non sono io il padrone?»

«Lo siete, mio signore. Ma...» Sebastian fece una pausa. La sua faccia aveva una sorta di brutto trionfo. «Questo suona pericolosamente vicino al sentimento, mio signore.»

Ciel guardò di nuovo il suo libro. «Ha cercato di uccidermi. Adesso è a casa mia, sotto la sorveglianza del mio capo maggiordomo, e non sta più cercando di uccidermi. Non c'è sentimento. Tengo i miei nemici molto vicini.»

«Così vedo.» Sebastian fece una pausa. «E quanto tenete vicini i vostri amici?»

«Hmm.» Ciel voltò pagina. «Non puoi accusarmi di averne molti. Irrilevante.»

«Mi chiedevo semplicemente se fosse la stessa strategia che vi ha portato ad attaccarvi al signor Arthur.»

Ed eccolo lì.

Non importava. Ciel sapeva già cosa dire. «Era inaspettatamente intelligente.»

«Davvero, signore» disse piacevolmente.

«Non capita spesso che i nostri piani vengano interrotti per finire in meglio. È una novità a cui potrei abituarmi.»

«Davvero, signore.» Questa volta la lama tagliente uscì dal velluto.

«E i suoi modi erano molto gentili.»

« _Bello._ » E sebbene la voce di Sebastian fosse dolce, pronunciò la parola con lo stesso tono che usava Finny quando diceva _lumaca._

«Precisamente.» Ciel posò la tazza da tè. «La sua onestà era rinfrescante e la sua morale solida. Lontano dalla solita sordida umanità con cui abbiamo a che fare. Una creatura rara.» E sorrise al suo maggiordomo. Era un sorriso lento e corretto, e lo guardò muoversi sul viso di Sebastian come un ciottolo che colpiva l'acqua.

«E avete trovato bella una novità attraente, signorino.» Il demone incontrò il suo sguardo con raffinata compostezza. Oh, quella insolente bellezza disumana. «Non avrei mai la pretesa di criticare l'opinione del mio signore, ovviamente.»

«Certo» disse Ciel, e aspettò.

«In questo caso, tuttavia, sono propenso a trovare il vostro commento un po' contraddittorio, signore. Non sapevo che la moralità borghese vi interessasse.»

«Ma questo è esattamente il mio punto. Il comportamento del signor Arthur era un'espressione esterna di un pregiudizio interno. È, credo, una persona sinceramente onorevole, spinta dall'integrità personale piuttosto che dalle aspettative sociali. Qui sta il suo valore per me.»

Sebastian si fermò accanto alla sedia di Ciel. Non rispose immediatamente. E il suo sorriso blando indugiò sui suoi denti serrati quando si voltò. «Sarei affascinato, signore, di sentire il suo valore per voi.»

Ciel si prese il suo tempo. Contando fino a tre. Mise silenziosamente le dita sul petto, guardando il giardino freddo oltre il vetro della veranda. «È qualcosa come il vero nord di una bussola rotta, Sebastian.»

«Capisco.» La voce del demone era bassa. «Avete intenzione di prendere l'abitudine di collezionare tali esseri umani, signorino?»

«Le mie abitudini non sono affari tuoi.» Ciel non nascose il suo disprezzo. «La mia anima potrebbe essere persa, ma non è ancora tua.»

«Né è di qualcun altro, mio signore.»

«Vero» disse Ciel. «Ma non devi preoccuparti. Non credo che Arthur avesse alcun interesse per la mia anima.»

E vide lo sguardo riflesso sul viso di Sebastian. Il suo contrarsi. La contrazione della bocca amara.

«Molto bene, signore» disse infine Sebastian. La sua voce era molto più calma di quanto Ciel si aspettasse. «Avete sollevato l'argomento e potreste finirlo. Che cosa volete dirmi?»

«Niente» disse Ciel.

Il demone sciolse le mani e le intrecciò di nuovo. «Sono consapevole che stavate giocando a un gioco tutto vostro con Arthur. Penso che voi sappiate che il mio senso dell'udito è piuttosto acuto.»

«Non che siano affari tuoi» disse di nuovo Ciel. Guardò la faccia di Sebastian. «Mi ha baciato. L'ho permesso.»

«E come vi siete divertiti, mio signore?» Il demone stava sorridendo debolmente.

Ciel cercò di incontrare lo sguardo vuoto. E poi era troppo, e guardò bruscamente il suo libro. «Era solo la mia guancia» disse.

Sebastian fece una pausa. «Piccola cosa peculiare» disse. «Questo non risponde alla domanda.» Si stava strofinando le mani guantate sul panno del cameriere. «O forse sì.»

Ciel rimase in silenzio.

«Arthur ha disturbato i vostri piani, signore. Non ho mai saputo che vi piacesse. Vi è piaciuto anche dirgli la verità?»

«Se avessi svolto il tuo lavoro come ti era stato ordinato, non saremmo mai stati costretti a rivelare nulla.»

«Non vi irritava, quindi, che avesse pietà di voi. Che vi considerasse un bambino indifeso.»

Ciel chiuse il libro. «Era nel nostro interesse che lui credesse nella mia innocenza.»

«Arthur ha visto quello che volevate che vedesse, mio signore. La verità e la menzogna erano il vostro progetto. Ma io vi conosco per quello che siete.»

«Adesso basta.» Ciel si alzò. La parte posteriore del suo collo era calda. «Hai detto abbastanza oggi.»

Sebastian fece un passo avanti. «Non ho ancora finito, signore.»

«Non sei in una posizione per...» Ciel si interruppe quando le dita guantate del demone gli afferrarono il mento.

«No» disse freddamente. «Giù le mani.»

L'altra mano di Sebastian era ancora curvata dietro di lui come se si stesse piegando per versare il tè. Ma i suoi occhi brillavano come ossidiana. Abbastanza acuti da attirare una scintilla.

«Volete la morbidezza, signore?» Il demone si chinò e parlò a bassa voce contro il suo orecchio. «Volete la gentilezza?»

«Non essere disgustoso.» Ciel diede una pacca al polso del demone ma il suo stomaco si contrasse, stretto e veloce. «Non ho tempo per questo.»

«Signorino.» La punta delle dita di Sebastian si strinse più forte. «Se sarete così gentile da guardarmi.»

Ciel guardò. Perché il demone lo stava trattenendo, e i suoi occhi ardenti adesso erano al suo livello, e non c'era nessun altro a cui rivolgersi.

Sebastian inclinò la testa. Ma rimase in silenzio quando si chinò di nuovo e Ciel chiuse gli occhi.

Il respiro del demone era caldo. Morbido contro il labbro superiore di Ciel. Un delicato bacio pressato.

E il suo labbro inferiore, un colpetto.

E poi la lingua di Sebastian. Bagnata, tenera. Sorprendentemente calda. Ciel cercò di non gridare per la spinta nella sua bocca.

Le sue mani tremavano. Quello non era ciò che intendeva. Non quello che voleva. E le dita guantate del demone erano salde sul suo mento e le sue gambe stavano per collassare, e come aveva osato Sebastian...

Dolorosamente caldo, un sapore come il sangue. Come miele. Le sontuose labbra lente del demone.

Ciel si appoggiò contro il tavolo. Tenendosi al bordo, il palmo premette sulla graniglia di zucchero versato. E fece un suono contro la bocca del demone, non si _fermò,_ fece qualcos'altro, e Sebastian spinse con decisione. Più vicino. Afferrando il tavolo, il suo corpo sodo si muoveva contro il petto di Ciel.

Le tazze da tè tintinnarono.

Le dita del demone si stavano allentando dal suo mento e scivolavano più in basso, calde intorno alla sua gola. Nascondendosi dietro il colletto. Inclinando indietro la testa. La pelle di Ciel formicolò calda, umida sotto la camicia e lungo la schiena. Il suo sangue martellava troppo velocemente per respirare.

La lingua di Sebastian scivolava lentamente intorno alla sua e Ciel aprì la bocca, lasciandola entrare più a fondo. Il graffio di zanne sul labbro inferiore e la leccata bagnata. Ora affamata.

Ciel gemette. Arrossato. Poco importava. Le sue orecchie ronzavano e il suo corpo con esse, una nota acuta, sostenuta. Una corda pizzicata. Il suo membro si inarcò bruscamente al ginocchio del demone.

Rabbrividì, ansimando. E di nuovo. Il suo petto si sollevava e abbassava velocemente. Aprì gli occhi a metà, osando uno sguardo. E lo sguardo del demone scintillò sotto le ciglia scure, osservandolo.

Ciel si tirò indietro, stordito. Come la rottura di un sogno, ansimando, tenendo nella mano la giacca di Sebastian. Lo rilasciò. Sbatté le palpebre, il suo respiro instabile e i suoi occhi pungevano di umidità, dannazione...

Non guardò Sebastian mentre spingeva il petto del demone lontano da lui. Mentre si dirigeva verso la porta, la sua vista si annebbiava.

Si premette il polsino della camicia contro il naso e tirò su; sgradevole.

I suoi talloni risuonavano troppo rumorosi sulle lastre di pietra, attraverso l'atrio di marmo, echeggiando sulle scale, rumorosi in assenza di altri suoni. Anche il ronzio nella sua testa era cessato, abbandonandolo. Un vuoto perfetto.

Ciecamente sul tappeto silenzioso.

Trovò il suo ufficio. La sua scrivania, si sedette e seppellì il viso infuocato nell'incavo del braccio. All'improvviso si sentì pesante sulla sua solida sedia.

Naturalmente era stanco. Ed era tutto, una reazione eccessiva estenuante. Aveva bisogno di dormire, un po' di tregua da quel corpo mortificante.

Si frugò in tasca alla ricerca di un fazzoletto e non alzò la testa per guardare l'orologio per un bel po'. Non voleva sapere quanto tempo stava perdendo in quella superficiale auto indulgenza; rintanato nel suo braccio, la mano infilata tra le gambe, le dita calde contratte e ancora contro il battito del suo membro. Mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Gli faceva male.

Poteva sbottonarsi e darsi sollievo da solo. Ma quella sensazione lo stava riempiendo, gonfiandosi ad ogni respiro e affondando nelle sue ossa, ed era abbastanza per trattenerla intrappolata come un uccello selvatico, in attesa. Pensando.

Solo più tardi sussultò di rabbia contro se stesso per essersi incamminato dritto lassù. Non si era fermato per accertare come l'aveva presa il demone. La bestia si era divertita? Si era reso conto di quello che aveva fatto?

Ciel gemette nella manica. Lo odiava più di tutto, il modo in cui ogni giorno, ogni ora aveva bisogno di un periodo di recupero, un ritiro alla scrivania come un generale che studiava attentamente le sue mappe e strategie. Non c'era semplicità, né conforto.

No.

Quello che odiava di più era questo: che era stanco delle strategie.

La vergogna gli bruciava nella pancia. Lo faceva sentire come se fosse stato tirato dentro e fuori perché tutto il mondo potesse vederlo; troppo spoglio, troppo rumoroso. Ogni pensiero. Peccato per la tremenda debolezza che gli aveva fatto venire voglia di voltarsi verso la notte come un bambino e dimenticare tutto, ogni mossa che aveva programmato e ogni scelta che aveva preso per arrivare fin lì.

Sembrava sbagliato. Era stanco di sentirsi male.

Era stanco di sentire.

_Dormi, allora._

Ma i suoi occhi chiusi gli bruciavano e anche le lacrime gli bruciavano ancora in gola. Il naso bagnato solleticava. Il sonno avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

*****

La spinta alla caviglia di Sebastian fu insistente, ma tenne gli occhi chiusi.

«Mia signora» disse «se desideri essere nutrita, devi chiederlo.»

Di nuovo, dolcemente, una sferzata della sua coda attorcigliata contro la sua coscia.

Sebastian incrociò le caviglie e si accasciò più in basso sulla sedia, le mani incrociate in grembo. Aprì un occhio. «Dovrei avvertirti ora. La seduzione non ti porterà da nessuna parte.»

Il gatto fece una lamentela molto morbida. Poi Sebastian sentì gli artigli nel ginocchio e il suo improvviso peso leggero in un balzo in grembo e sospirò mentre il naso caldo gli premeva sotto il mento. Un solletico di pelliccia.

«Pazienza» disse il demone, ma non stava parlando al gatto.

Anche un animale sapeva come giocare a quel gioco. Quando ritirarsi nella superbia e quando avventurarsi con quella adorabile fame.

Sebastian si tolse il guanto, lo posò sulla scrivania e prese il gatto più vicino a sé. Pancia tenera. Impaziente flessione della coda. La divertente lingua ruvida e il velluto corto della sua pelliccia scura.

Il demone si fece strada a tastoni lungo la sua schiena, le sue dita lente. Un cane avrebbe salutato quel tocco con deplorevole semplicità: aggressività a una minaccia o concessione immediata a una forza superiore. I gatti, tuttavia, incontravano un superiore con totale indifferenza. Il che suggeriva che non avevano un superiore.

O non ne avrebbero ammesso nessuno.

Sebastian inspirò profondamente.

Gli era sembrata un'idea piacevole lasciare il suo padrone frustrato. Per permettere al ragazzo di scappare dalla serra ancora appeso a quel bacio, un ronzio che implorava risoluzione. Ora, naturalmente, Sebastian poteva vedere il difetto: forse sarebbe stato meglio aspettare, per cronometrare un momento del genere in cui avrebbe potuto sfruttare appieno l'ammorbidimento del ragazzo; nella camera da letto. O lo studio, indisturbato.

Sebastian espirò lentamente. Forse era solo la sua stessa impazienza a suscitare la sua insoddisfazione. Sembrava troppo vicino sotto la sua pelle, a solo un mortale respiro; un'eccitazione acuta.

Oh, quella piccola bocca dolce. Mani tremanti.

Aveva bisogno di più. Aveva bisogno di quel sapore in bocca, sotto il suo tocco, quella peculiare qualità cedevole del corpo del ragazzo.

Sebastian accarezzò con il dito sotto il mento del gatto.

Sarebbe stato piacevole avere il ragazzo tutta la notte, contando i minuti d'oro fino all'alba fresca. Un'intera notte aveva un potenziale significativo. Arthur, ovviamente, non aveva usato il suo tempo in modo efficiente.

Ma voi lo avete _permesso,_ vero, signore?

Sebastian annusò. In realtà, la vendetta perfetta sarebbe stata ammanettare il suo padrone che si dimenava a letto. Poteva inchiodare la sua piccola preda e scopare l'avida creatura fino a quando non sarebbero stati entrambi sazi, finché il ragazzo non fosse stato sopraffatto e azzittito sotto di lui.

Ma conosceva già quel risultato. Avevano già giocato a quel gioco e la soddisfazione si stava rivelando complicata.

Il demone tamburellò con le dita contro il bordo della scrivania.

Il ragazzo era tornato con troppa facilità nell'ombra della sua mente, fuori dalla palese immediatezza della realtà e in quel luogo senza tempo dove una caduta di un piede non faceva eco. Dove le cose erano sospese. Sicure. Dove aveva avuto il tempo di considerare le cose.

Una fuga, e il demone non aveva intenzione di permetterglielo.

Il conte aveva voltato le spalle al bacio del suo servo. Un'altra fuga, ma almeno era stata una corsa letterale verso la porta, non metaforica; e quello era piuttosto affascinante. Il ragazzo era scappato, ma prima aveva risposto. Le sue labbra si erano premute con curiosità. Piccola bocca desiderosa. Si era allontanato dal corpo di Sebastian come se non gli piacesse, ma le sue dita si erano aggrappate alla giacca di Sebastian e no, il demone non credette neanche per un momento che il suo padrone avesse voluto che si fermasse.

Curioso da pensare. Quello era ciò che il ragazzo aveva voluto da lui.

Ma se Sebastian lo avesse seguito fino allo studio, fino a che punto sarebbe arrivato prima che il ragazzo gli fosse sfuggito di nuovo? Nello spirito, se non nel corpo... e lui lo sapeva, aveva sempre saputo che il moccioso contrariato avrebbe potuto fargli questo.

Forse era stato troppo duro con il suo padrone.

Sebbene avesse sempre cercato di essere consapevole del corpo giovanile del conte, della delicatezza della sua pelle, delle sue membra; allo stesso modo in cui trattava i gattini da cortile, sempre conscio delle loro fragili ossa. Anche quando aveva spinto il suo piccolo padrone non aveva mai dimenticato con cosa stava giocando. Comprendeva i limiti mortali meglio di quanto loro stessi conoscessero.

Un peccato che il conte non l'avesse apprezzato. Ma probabilmente era sciocco aspettarsi che si fidasse di un demone.

«E tu, mia signora. Perché ti fidi di me?» Sebastian le sistemò le dita intorno al collo. «Potrei infrangerti come la promessa di un principe.»

Il gatto gli picchiò contro la zampa e lui la lasciò andare di nuovo, facendo scorrere indulgentemente la mano lungo la sua spina dorsale.

Gli leccò le punte delle dita guantate.

«Perché ti do da mangiare» disse. «Perché il tuo umore passeggero per l'attenzione è occasionalmente maggiore del tuo desiderio perpetuo di indipendenza.»

I suoi appetiti la guidavano.

Cosa guidava il signorino?

Sebastian aveva condotto il ragazzo così lontano nel fango del peccato. Ma forse la guida più vera doveva essere la lussuria del ragazzo. C'era abbastanza odio in quella piccola faccia appuntita quando allargava le gambe per il piacere del suo servo, ma metà di quell'odio era per se stesso.

Il ragazzo sapeva che alla fine doveva sottomettersi. Ma forse non sarebbe stato grazioso. Forse una cosa del genere era al di là di lui.

Se Sebastian si fosse sdraiato come un leone aspettando il suo agnello...

«Basta» disse il demone. Il gatto gli stava artigliando il polso. La spinse giù dalle ginocchia e si alzò, sporgendosi per far leva sulla finestra sopra il letto.

Il gatto lo stava guardando, paralizzato.

«Pigra, non è vero.» Sospirò. E si sporse dalla finestra per fischiare, veloce e alto. Un cinguettio. Ci fu un fruscio di ali marroni quando un passero sfrecciò nella stanza. Sorvolò la stanza con curiosità e si posò sul pavimento di legno, beccando.

Il gatto si sedette teso.

Un battito d'ali. Una rapida zuffa e un mucchio di piccole piume nella luce della sera.

«Cosina intelligente» disse Sebastian «cosina intelligente e affamata.»

Si sedette di nuovo sulla sedia e il suo corpo fremette di soddisfazione allo scricchiolio delle ossa di uccello che provenivano da sotto il suo letto.

L'uccello era una preda. Il gatto era carnivoro. E cosa lo rendeva tale?

Assistenza.

Opportunità.

Tentazione.

E forse aveva sempre saputo anche quello: il conte Phantomhive non era mai stato la preda di nessuno. Il ragazzo non era un uccello da catturare; era una bestia da incantare e da nutrire.

Il gatto mugolò in un suono umido.

« _Bon appetit_ » disse il demone.

*****

Il giardino d'inverno era vuoto quando Ciel tornò giù. Le cose da tè erano state riposte e il tavolo era stato ripulito dalle briciole. Ma il suo libro era dove l'aveva lasciato, abbandonato sulla sedia.

Ciel se lo mise ben stretto sotto il braccio e tornò in casa.

Finché il maniero era stato pieno di ospiti, era riuscito a essere trascinato dall'affollato flusso di cose, seguendolo come una marea. Un fiume. Ed era stata una sorta di tregua, lavorare con Sebastian contro l'interferenza di Sua Maestà, l'ebbrezza nel volgere la sua mente a qualcos'altro e avere di nuovo il suo servo al suo fianco.

Una pausa momentanea nelle ostilità per il bene superiore. Il piano più grande.

Solo che non era stato così, per niente, e non c'era mai stata una tregua con quella creatura. Ora che la casa era di nuovo vuota, Ciel lo sentiva acutamente. Come se la scacchiera fosse stata spazzata via da tutto tranne gli ultimi due pezzi solitari. Affrontava il cavaliere nero da solo.

Il resto era stato solo una distrazione, comunque.

Ciel si sistemò di nuovo alla scrivania, appoggiato alla pesante sedia di mogano. Guardando intorno alla stanza.

Era stato ingannevole. Tutto nel suo mondo lo era stato; ogni dettaglio completo. Ma oggi qualcosa non andava. Sembrava troppo vicino, estenuante, carta da parati a motivi geometrici e tende di velluto e una libreria, come appoggiarsi a una casa delle bambole. Avvicinandosi intorno a lui. O forse distante, appena irraggiungibile.

Qualcosa come la sensazione che aveva provato una volta in quella stessa stanza, giocando con il telescopio sul balcone. Quando era molto piccolo. Una sera era entrato lì e aveva trovato le portefinestre aperte, l'aria della notte estiva aleggiava dolcemente nella stanza e una scia di fumo di sigaro come se suo padre si fosse appena allontanato.

Come in effetti doveva aver fatto, perché da qualche parte tra gli scaffali dei libri mormoravano voci basse, ed era la voce di suo padre in quel ringhio caldo e assonnato che usava quando giocava con il cane. E qualcuno con lui.

Ma Ciel aveva solo voluto toccare il telescopio. Voleva vedere le stelle. Forse Altair, che si trova nella costellazione dell'Aquila, o forse Gemelli; avevano sentito la storia dal libro del padre. Castore e Polluce, uno dorato e uno blu. Stelle gemelle perfette.

E quando Ciel era uscito sul balcone, fino al bellissimo telescopio di ottone sul suo supporto a gambe lunghe, guardando attraverso il piccolo pannello di vetro, aveva scoperto che non riusciva a trovare le stelle. Solo il villaggio oscurato giù nella valle, le luci del mercato e la guglia della chiesa; aveva azionato le lenti piccole come aveva visto fare a suo padre. E la guglia della chiesa fu improvvisamente più vicina, e poi lontana. E chiuse di nuovo. Sfocato; chiaro. Lontano; vicino.

E poi la mano di suo padre gli aveva toccato la spalla e aveva quasi urlato quando si era voltato. Sorpreso nell'oscurità. E il viso di papà era stato severo e naturalmente Ciel sapeva già che non avrebbe dovuto essere lassù senza chiedere, non voleva sentirlo di nuovo con quella voce bassa e stanca.

E ovviamente papà non lo aveva chiamato Ciel.

E l'altro li stava aspettando sulla soglia a braccia conserte, il tedesco con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Diedrich, ovviamente. Anche se Ciel allora non lo sapeva.

Anche i ricordi erano come un telescopio; guardando scene familiari. Le stesse facce. Le stesse stanze. Ma le proporzioni erano tutte sbagliate. Troppo vicino; troppo distanti.

Inoltre, Ciel lo sapeva meglio adesso; i Gemelli non erano una costellazione estiva. Non l'avrebbe mai trovata quella sera. Affondava bassa all'orizzonte mentre le gelate invernali si scioglievano, mentre il mondo girava, e se fosse uscito quella sera - quella stessa notte – avrebbe potuto scorgerla un'ultima volta. Le stelle erano ancora sopra di lui. Nonostante tutto.

C'era stato troppo a cui pensare quel giorno; e il maledetto demone, che cercava di baciarlo. Forse quello meritava un rimprovero.

E Snake; ah.

Ciel fece rotolare la penna tra le dita. Non aveva mai immaginato di rivedere la faccia di Snake.

O di avere mai motivo di ricordare la voce rotta di Doll.

Doll sapeva cosa fosse. L'aveva visto; il suo tradimento e la sua corruzione. Voleva ucciderlo per quello. E non c'era conforto da trovare nella contemplazione, perché la morte non era più di quanto si meritava. L'aveva tradita e le aveva lasciato solo una fine; Sebastian, che sarebbe sempre stato la fine di tutto.

Mentire era qualcosa che Ciel faceva bene in quei giorni. Forse non c'era più verità nella sua esistenza di quella del demone. Sebastian si muoveva come fumo al vento, disperdendosi silenziosamente. Forse quello era il destino di tutta la corruzione; crollare nel nulla, una disintegrazione finale.

Non era un destino così terribile.

Ciel sospirò. Non avrebbe detto più niente a Sebastian. A proposito di Arthur. A proposito di baci. Le cose avrebbero dovuto essere risolte. La sua vita sarebbe ripresa da dove l'avevano lasciata, se nessuno dei due avesse detto qualcosa.

Quanto a quello - dove esattamente erano state lasciate le cose...

Ciel tornò ai suoi file aperti.

Fu un lavoro lento, però. C'era anche un problema con i rifornimenti per la linea di Pasqua della Funtom: il loro produttore tedesco aveva inviato i fogli di carta per le bambole di carta Bitter Rabbit, e la risma era piena di errori di stampa.

Ciel posò di nuovo la penna sbuffando.

Avrebbe potuto usare una stampante britannica. Ma Dietrich conosceva qualcuno che conosceva qualcuno che era disposto a stampare a metà prezzo - o, più probabilmente, aveva dei fili su qualcuno che ricattava qualcuno che voleva mantenere intatta la loro attività - e le macchine da stampa policrome tedesche erano molto avanzate dopotutto.

Mancavano cinque settimane alla Pasqua. Avrebbero potuto ordinare un'altra spedizione; aveva sulla scrivania i bollettini meteorologici di Calais e le carte delle maree del Tamigi. Quello che non aveva erano i dettagli della tipografia e Ciel sospirò.

Sebastian l'avrebbe saputo. Ma Sebastian non era in servizio quel pomeriggio.

Chiuse le cartelle e spinse indietro la sedia e lentamente, con infinita riluttanza per l'inevitabilità del gioco finale, si sbottonò i pantaloncini.

Dissoluzione, pensò debolmente sopra il clamoroso dolore del suo membro. Se solo fosse stato tutto così semplice.

La cena fu una cosa tranquilla. Quasi nessun motivo per raccogliere la sua forchetta; Ciel capì dalla vista del sugo che Bard l'aveva preparato. C'era un po' di farina congelata dentro e Sebastian non avrebbe mai permesso che uscisse dalla sua cucina.

La voce di Finny risuonò nel corridoio di servizio dietro la porta di tela. Mey-Rin serviva al tavolo, lenta ma attenta. I suoi occhi bassi erano stanchi di pianto. Naturalmente credevano ancora di aver perso il loro capo maggiordomo; ma il maggiordomo non era mai stato quello che fingeva. Avevano solo perso un'idea. Un'illusione.

E sarebbe stata ripristinata abbastanza presto; fumo e specchi, sparizioni e un magico restauro. _Quella è la vostra carta, signore?_ Sarebbe sempre stata la sua carta. Nero lucido. Un asso di picche. _Espada,_ una spada, un'arma travestita da giocattolo da biliardo; sempre la sua carta, e lo avrebbe seguito fino ai confini del mondo.

Ciel spinse via il suo piatto. Aveva bisogno di dormire.

Tanaka stava riordinando il camerino mentre Ciel faceva il bagno. Non era altro che un'abitudine da parte del sovrintendente; gli scaffali dei vestiti erano già in ordine. Il vecchio non ne fece menzione, né della porta della camera da letto principale - appesa ai cardini, come se non fosse mai stata danneggiata - o della biancheria pulita del letto. Non menzionò affatto Sebastian.

Si fermò sulla soglia solo quando Ciel entrò nell'acqua calda.

«Credo che sabato ci sarà un funerale, signorino. C'era un telegramma da Undertaker.»

«Sì» disse Ciel. «Per quanto ne so.» Esitò. «Le cose torneranno alla normalità dopo.»

Tanaka si inchinò e se ne andò in silenzio. Non era una spiegazione, ma il vecchio poteva ricavarne qualcosa; qualche ombra di verità.

Non ci sarebbero mai state verità. Solo suggerimenti.

Ciel colse il proprio riflesso nell'acqua del bagno, brevemente, prima che la superficie fosse interrotta dal suo movimento; la sua stessa bocca infelice. E due occhi, di colore sbagliato come stelle deboli.

Castore e Polluce. Gemelli non perfetti nella storia; uno aveva un padre umano e l'altro era immortale. Ma erano nati insieme e chiunque avrebbe detto che erano esattamente gli stessi.

Destinati ad essere fissati nella leggenda come gioielli incastonati nell'oro. Schiuso, non nato, perché il dio Zeus era arrivato dalla madre Leda sotto forma di un grande cigno bianco, un accoppiamento disumano.

Forse alcuni mortali avevano sempre desiderato i mostri.

E Leda - ah, Ciel ricordò le sue lezioni di greco mentre usciva di nuovo dalla vasca e si asciugava lentamente i capelli. Leda era la regina di Sparta, e l'altra sua figlia era una ragazza: Elena di Troia. Destinata ad un'altra leggenda.

Forse alcune famiglie erano sempre state maledette dal destino.

Ciel guardò le ombre che ondeggiavano sul baldacchino del letto mentre Tanaka si muoveva nella stanza silenziosa, accendendo il fuoco e prendendo i candelabri mentre chiudeva la porta.

Il sonno avrebbe dovuto venire facilmente per lui, in quella stanchezza tesa, ma non fu così. Sentì l'orologio battere le dieci.

E le civette tra i pini sul crinale.

E il vento che soffiava attraverso i camini, un suono come il sospiro di un fantasma. Ma conosceva i rumori di quella casa.

E l'orologio batté le undici.

Ed era bello essere di nuovo nella sua stanza e sentire il silenzio della casa. Non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di parlare con nessuno l'indomani. Sarebbe stato in grado di finire il suo libro.

Un cane abbaiò da qualche parte lontano e si rotolò a disagio; non gli piaceva il suono. Ma non ci sarebbero stati problemi. Tanaka non avrebbe permesso a nulla di entrare nei giardini del maniero.

Quella sera il vecchio avrebbe pattugliato la casa padronale da solo.

Se Sebastian avesse scelto di essere obbediente.

Sicuramente se ci fosse stato un problema il demone avrebbe dovuto rispondere, se la casa fosse stata attaccata, o se Ciel avesse chiamato e voleva latte caldo. Sebastian sarebbe stato obbligato a servirlo in quelle circostanze.

Se avesse avuto un incubo.

Come aveva fatto quella notte, si era alzato dal letto ed era stato abbastanza a suo agio rannicchiato accanto al fuoco, e Sebastian era entrato e lo aveva trovato. E lo aveva tormentato. E gli aveva dato piacere; o lo aveva dato a se stesso, comunque, e in qualche modo Ciel si era ritrovato a volerlo... e ora era quasi difficile credere che avesse mai avuto paura dell'intelligenza di Sebastian. O la sua rabbia o la sua strana forma mostruosa; o la pesantezza della sua lussuria, la sua grande fame.

No. La cosa più pericolosa di lui era quel raro stato d'animo tranquillo in cui si trovava a volte, come era stato quella notte, e le sue mani sulla coscia di Ciel. Accarezzandogli la schiena.

Più pericoloso, perché più difficile da combattere correttamente; e ora Ciel si trovava in un territorio pericoloso, arrampicandosi su una guglia nella sua mente. Non poteva guardare in basso o gli sarebbe girata la testa.

Aveva bisogno di pensare ad altre cose.

Il funerale di Sebastian; Soma sarebbe venuto da Londra per quello. Faticoso. E anche Elisabeth; e non voleva seguire quel filo di pensiero.

Avrebbe pensato a qualcosa di comodo, diretto. Il suo lavoro. La spedizione dalle tipografie di Colonia. Meglio.

Doveva chiamarli prima del fine settimana e della chiusura dell'ufficio, il che gli lasciava solo l'indomani. Poteva aspettare fino alla prossima settimana, naturalmente, ma poteva esserci qualche oscuro giorno festivo continentale di cui non aveva tenuto conto; tutto sommato aveva molto più senso seguirlo in modo efficiente. Aveva solo bisogno del maledetto indirizzo del telegramma.

Sebastian l'avrebbe saputo. Ci sarebbe voluto meno di un minuto per chiedere.

Ciel scostò le coperte e si alzò dal letto. La sua vestaglia era ai piedi del letto e la legò con dita automatiche mentre scivolava fuori nel corridoio.

Sembrava sciocco camminare così silenziosamente. Era casa sua. Ma non andava bene se fosse stato trovato a vagare, se Tanaka si fosse avvicinato per controllare le finestre o se Bard si stesse dirigendo verso i suoi alloggi.

Ascoltò il piccolo tonfo sordo dei suoi stessi piedi sulla scala di legno. Adesso conosceva la strada per la camera da letto del maggiordomo, anche se raramente aveva avuto motivo di pensarci prima di quella settimana. La creatura non aveva nemmeno bisogno di una stanza; viveva praticamente nelle cucine, no?

Il corridoio della soffitta della servitù era buio e le assi del pavimento erano fredde. La porta del capo maggiordomo era chiusa quando Ciel la raggiunse. Un debole bagliore di luce apparve sotto di essa.

Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto bussare. Ma preferiva tacere, anche in quell'angolo vuoto della casa.

Qualcosa si mosse oltre la porta. «Entrate.»

Ciel sospirò. Ovviamente la creatura sapeva che era lì.

Girò la maniglia di ottone ed entrò a piedi nudi e silenziosi.

La stanza era immersa nell'ombra profonda e nella luce dorata della piccola lampada a gas sulla scrivania di legno.

Sebastian era in piedi davanti all'armadio e chiudeva la porta, e guardò Ciel entrare. Non indossava il frac. Era appeso allo schienale della sua sedia alla scrivania.

Ciel chiuse la porta dietro di sé e incrociò le braccia sul petto, soprattutto per riscaldarsi. Il suo respiro affannoso era una nuvola davanti a lui. Ma lui aggrottò la fronte. «Non ci sono gatti quassù, spero.»

La faccia del demone era uno studio perplesso. «Perché mai dovrebbero esserci gatti in questa casa, signore? Sono consapevole che non vi piacciono.»

«Non lo so» disse Ciel. «Quindi se da qualche parte ci fosse un gatto sotto il mio tetto, sarebbe una diretta contraddizione dei miei desideri.»

«Sì» disse Sebastian piacevolmente.

La conversazione non sembrava andare da nessuna parte.

Il maggiordomo tirò fuori la sedia, si sedette alla scrivania e Ciel lo guardò con aria calma. Non aveva mai visto il suo servitore farlo. Solo a Londra, quando a volte noleggiavano un taxi, vedeva Sebastian seduto in sua presenza. Ma non lì, a casa sua. Il demone non aveva chiesto il permesso.

Ma poi di nuovo, era la camera da letto di Sebastian.

«Sedetevi» disse Sebastian. «Se vi va bene.»

C'era solo il letto, e Ciel si sedette rigidamente sul bordo. Il materasso sprofondava leggermente sulla base di filo metallico. Una struttura in ferro sbarrato, semplice come un letto d'ospedale.

Ciel fece scorrere la mano sullo spesso copriletto di lino. «Hai mai dormito qui?»

Il maggiordomo si fermò. «No» disse. «Non _dormito._ » L'enfasi era preoccupante.

«Capisco» disse Ciel rigidamente. «Hai detto che non dormi. Corretto?»

«Corretto. Raramente abbiamo bisogno di dormire, signore. Tranne che per scopi ricreativi.»

Ciel incrociò di nuovo le braccia. «Fa freddo qui.»

«Freddo, è così?» Sebastian si guardò intorno come se stesse riflettendo. Il focolare era vuoto; pulito.

«Non lo senti?»

«Suppongo» disse il maggiordomo. Dopo una pausa. «Se ci penso.» Il suo sguardo tornò a Ciel. «Non mi aspettavo un visitatore, dopotutto. A cosa devo questo inesprimibile onore, signore, che voi...»

«Colonia» disse Ciel. «Ho bisogno dei dettagli per la tipografia tedesca.»

«Sarà archiviato sotto P nel vostro studio, mio signore.» Il maggiordomo inarcò le sopracciglia. «P sia per carta che per stampanti. Non siete riuscito a trovarlo?»

«No» disse Ciel «non ho potuto.»

«Un'irregolarità. E l'ufficio della Funtom non lo aveva in archivio?»

Ciel aprì la bocca. E la richiuse. Non aveva pensato di chiamarli.

«Allora proveremo di nuovo domani.» Il maggiordomo si spazzolò le ginocchia. «Fareste meglio a tornare di sotto, signore. Diventerà solo più freddo, se questo è ciò che vi preoccupa.»

«Non mi dà fastidio» disse Ciel. «Non riesco più a sentirlo.»

«Allora non può essere stato un gran disagio all'inizio.»

La stanza era ancora fredda. I piedi penzoloni di Ciel erano gelati quando li strofinò insieme. «È come le mie scarpe» disse.

Il viso di Sebastian era nitido per l'ombra alla luce della lampada. «Signore?»

Ciel esitò. Non si era reso conto di averlo detto ad alta voce. Ma poteva anche continuare. Non era un aneddoto rivelatore. «Quando le metti la mattina ti pizzicano. Ma quando inizio a lavorare, la sensazione non mi dà più fastidio. Penso ad altre cose.»

«Gli esseri umani si distraggono facilmente» disse Sebastian, e la sua voce era bassa. Divertita.

Ciel annusò. «L'adattabilità è un vantaggio intellettuale.»

«Ignorare la propria forma fisica non è un trionfo dell'intelletto, mio signore.»

«I filosofi stoici non sarebbero d'accordo.»

«I filosofi stoici erano antipatici sotto tutti i punti di vista. La capacità di negare la propria forma corporea è pericolosa.»

«Si potrebbe sostenere che è molto utile» dsse Ciel. «I vichinghi, ad esempio, e i loro guerrieri berserker. Hanno aumentato la loro concentrazione mentale a tal punto che non hanno sentito alcun dolore.»

«Nessun dolore, e nemmeno molto altro, immagino.»

«Il potere della mente» disse Ciel con soddisfazione.

«È questo il vostro scopo, mio signore?» Il demone lo stava guardando. «Non sentire niente?»

Ciel distolse lo sguardo.

Sebastian si alzò. Si stava sbottonando il panciotto e lo appese alla sedia. Slacciò il bottone del colletto.

E il bottone superiore della camicia.

E la sua cravatta.

Ciel si raddrizzò. «Cosa fai?»

«Entrare nel mio letto, signore.»

«Hai detto.» Ciel si schiarì la gola. «Che non dormi.»

«Questo non è il sonno, mio signore.» Sebastian si lisciò la cravatta tra le dita. «Questa è la ricreazione.»

Ciel arrossì orribilmente. Alle parole e al modo in cui il demone stava abbassando il bagliore della lampada. E cercando qualcosa nel cassetto della scrivania, una bottiglietta blu da chimico - qualcosa, olio, _oh,_ e poi Sebastian si era chinato sul letto. Lunghi occhi liquidi, scuri come la pece.

E il demone si stava sfilando il guanto.

«Non è per questo che sono qui» disse Ciel.

«Allora andatevene» disse Sebastian. «Signore.»

E Ciel si trovò con le ginocchia titubanti.

Il demone posò l'altro guanto sul tavolino. Fletteva le dita lentamente, lunghe, nude e bianche. Unghie nere e lucide.

«Io non...» Ciel riprovò. «Non sono-»

«Capisco» disse Sebastian. Stava tirando su la camicia da notte di Ciel.

E Ciel arrossì perché era già mezzo duro lì sotto, e ora che quelle dita calde stavano scivolando sotto le sue ginocchia piegate...

«Mi è permesso essere qui. Nella stanza del mio maggiordomo.»

«No» disse Sebastian. Si inginocchiò accanto al letto. «Non questa sera.»

«Che diavolo vuoi dire?» A Ciel non piaceva il suono debole della sua stessa voce, persa nell'eco fioco della stanza.

«Non posso essere il vostro maggiordomo» disse Sebastian. «Non questa sera. Sono morto, dopotutto. Non è vero, signore?»

«Capisco.» Ciel sentì la lenta pressione delle dita sulla sua caviglia. Chiuse gli occhi. Si appoggiò all'indietro sulle sue mani. «Cosa sei allora?»

«Niente in particolare» disse la voce di Sebastian. «Niente di niente. Vi importa?»

«No» sussurrò.

«Bene.» Il demone stava aprendo le ginocchia delicatamente. «Sdraiatevi per me.»

«Non essere ridicolo. Nessuno mi ordina.»

«Lo so, signore.» Labbra calde contro la sua coscia. «Sdraiatevi.»

«Stai zitto.» Ciel inclinò la testa indietro, cercando di respirare. E si sistemò le ginocchia. «Non puoi semplicemente dirmi cosa fare.»

«Lo so, signore.» La morbida testa del demone gli spinse tra le gambe e la lingua intelligente corse calda sul membro di Ciel. «Sdraiatevi.»

«Non ordinarmi.» Ciel si lasciò cadere su un gomito, ansimando. La sua eccitazione stava divampando come qualcosa che prendeva fuoco. «Io non...»

«Lo so. Signore.»

«Non posso.» Ciel ricadde sul fresco copriletto. «Solo tu.»

«Sì, signore.» La voce del demone gli ronzava contro la coscia. La punta della sua lingua era come un'altra provocazione. Respiro. Sospiro. Bagnato. Leccando. «Solo tu. Sebastian.»

«Signore.» E Ciel respirò improvvisamente libero e molle mentre la bocca del demone lo avvolgeva. Si passò il braccio sul viso, chiudendo gli occhi. Il demone lo tirò via, lo inchiodò sul letto e piegò di nuovo la sua testa scura. Ciel rabbrividì. La bocca lo succhiò avidamente. Calda impura e deliziosa. Era mostruoso desiderare un mostro. Assistendo alla reazione del suo corpo, ritrovandosi infiammato dalla diversità della creatura. Dalla sua identità; ogni parola e movimento era una bugia, ma era legato a una sorta di onestà. Dal bagliore sotto le ciglia scure di Sebastian. Quello sguardo pesante che lo guardava ora, pece e ambra. Abbastanza per intrappolare qualsiasi cosa alata nelle sue profondità.

Ciel inarcò la schiena, spingendosi tra le labbra del demone.

E la bocca di Sebastian lasciò cadere il suo membro bagnato in uno strisciare gocciolante e mosse, delicata, lasciva, una scia vellutata su fianchi e pancia. Morbida al petto. Affilata al capezzolo, un pizzico di denti, e Ciel gemette. Gli occhi si richiusero, i pugni chiusi nelle coperte.

E sentì lo spostamento del materasso sotto di lui muoversi con il peso di Sebastian, e aprì gli occhi solo un battito di palpebre; il demone era inginocchiato su di lui, versandosi una goccia d'olio nel palmo della mano. I suoi occhi pericolosi abbassati.

Una sorta di silenzio impossibile.

Ciel chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

Quando il polpastrello del demone toccò bagnato il suo ingresso, rabbrividì, ma il tocco era liquido. Caldo. E si immerse.

Scivolò dentro troppo facilmente. Così attento, fermo e curioso. Lo stuzzicava, e il tenero dolore del suo corpo lo avvolse.

Ciel cercò di tacere, ma era fin troppo consapevole del proprio rumore soffocato. Respirare, mugolare, mormorare qualcosa che non erano nemmeno parole.

«Mhm» disse il demone «la vostra vista, signore. Il modo in cui il vostro piccolo...»

«Zitto.» Un sussulto.

«Aprite gli occhi.»

Ciel voltò la testa dall'altra parte. «Silenzio.»

«Signorino.» Il dito si mosse dentro di lui. Lentamente. «Non volete vedere?»

«No, io...» disse furiosamente. «Hh... Certo che no.» Anche il solo pensiero lo sconvolse. Persino lo sguardo quando guardò in basso, la sporgenza del suo membro pallido che pulsava angosciato contro il suo ventre e il ricciolo della mano di Sebastian sotto di esso.

L'altra mano del demone scivolò sul petto di Ciel. Un respiro caldo dalle sue labbra socchiuse e Sebastian rimase sospeso su di lui per un momento, i suoi occhi caldi senza batter ciglio. Le sue labbra erano ancora bagnate. Perfettamente bello.

«Delizioso» disse il demone e lo baciò.

Ciel arrossì. Era morbido. Non guidato. Elettrico sotto la sua pelle, che lo svegliava fino alla punta delle dita, e tutto sarebbe stato più semplice se il demone avesse spento la lampada. Quella fiamma bassa era troppo rivelatrice, lasciandolo nudo allo sguardo pesante del suo servo, quella sordida fame. La mano che gli accarezzava la gola. Il dito che si tuffava dentro di lui; e Ciel gemette contro la bocca del demone.

Stava per dissolversi. Liquido. O in fiamme.

Sebastian si staccò dalle sue labbra con un suono basso. «Oh, signore» disse il demone «quando stringete-»

«Smettila» disse Ciel. Era instabile.

«Mi piace» disse Sebastian e Ciel sentì il fremito umido della sua lingua lambirgli la guancia. E giù sul mento, lussureggiante mentre il demone si sbottonava.

Ciel giaceva tremante. Quei silenzi. Solo i piccoli suoni lisci della creatura che lo succhiava. Il bagliore attraverso le sue ciglia.

La mano di Sebastian scivolò verso l'alto per afferrargli la coscia, tenendolo aperto. E Ciel sussultò nel lento premere all'interno, la liscia bruciatura del membro del demone. Pieno, gonfio e il palpito di tutto il suo corpo sembrava balbettare con esso. Chiudendosi intorno.

Ciel chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, le labbra strette. Il dolore dietro le sue palpebre si contorse attraverso la sua spina dorsale come luce e ombra, tremolando.

Sentì la presa del demone sul suo polso. La piccola scossa.

«Cosa?» chiese bruscamente.

«Le vostre mani, signorino.» Il demone parlò in modo uniforme, ma troppo lentamente. Respirando forte.

«Che cosa?»

«Rilassatevi.»

Ciel batté il pugno nelle coperte. «Stai zitto, ho detto.»

Forse funzionò. Sebastian rimase in silenzio per un po'. Ma sentì il pollice del demone spingere nella sua mano serrata, allargandola, e la pressione decisa di esso lo fece sussultare mentre si muoveva nel suo palmo. Girando lentamente.

Ciel non taceva. Anche se cercò di farlo, premendo l'altro pugno sulla bocca. Non voleva sapere come appariva. Era quasi troppo solo sentirlo, il graduale scivolare del membro del demone, eccitandolo. Più profondo. Lascivo, crudelmente tenero, una lenta spinta dentro di lui.

Aveva già caldo, sulla pancia e dietro le ginocchia. Umido nelle sue mani doloranti. Torace stretto con una pesantezza immutabile. Le sue gambe si indebolivano mentre il corpo del demone rotolava contro di lui, ogni fremito correva nelle sue ossa.

Respirò. La sua eccitazione si contrasse, inarcandosi tra le gambe tremanti. E l'ustione dentro di lui era agonizzante, profonda e affamata. Troppo attenta perché lui venisse, e Ciel poté solo gemere.

Si chinò, cercando il rigonfiamento del suo membro. Lui sussultò mentre lo afferrava. E mise a fuoco le cose. Focalizzò il ronzio nella pancia, riflesso o rifrazione, una concentrazione del dolore non diretto.

Ma Sebastian fece un piccolo suono. Gli prese il polso e lo premette di nuovo contro il materasso, quell'insistente ticchettio caldo del pollice del demone nel palmo della sua mano, e Ciel voltò il viso di lato, in cerca di respiro. Non era quello di cui aveva bisogno.

Aveva immaginato quei denti seppelliti nella sua gola. Le sue costole si espansero a causa di quelle dita dalle unghie nere. «Non posso-»

Non sapeva cosa non poteva.

La lingua di Sebastian scivolò calda sul mento. Di nuovo alle sue labbra, e Ciel lo incontrò disperatamente, spingendosi ciecamente nel sale del bacio del demone come se avesse potuto assaporare una verità. Qualche finalità. Perdendosi nel calore opulento tra di loro, il fastidioso schiocco di zanne canine contro i suoi denti.

E premuto alla bocca di Sebastian poteva sentire i rumori del demone. Basso. Lunghi sospiri tremanti, non proprio in sintonia con le sue spinte. Ancora più lento.

Ciel spostò le gambe. Ansimando, spingendo le ginocchia contro il petto del demone, e Sebastian lasciò che si sistemassero più largamente. Dita forti scivolarono sotto i fianchi di Ciel. E sulla sua schiena, tenendolo più vicino, cullandolo caldamente contro il corpo del demone, e Ciel respirò il profumo del colletto del suo servo, ferro bruciato e lino pulito. E sussultò all'improvvisa pressione dentro di lui. Un brivido d'argento attraverso le sue gambe.

Non poteva nascondere il suo gemito.

«Hm?» Il suono basso e inquisitore del demone contro il suo collo.

«Zitto» sussurrò Ciel. Tremava per il movimento nel suo corpo. Delicato, ma lo scosse in modo netto. Come un punto a scherma; avvincente, impellente, acciaio su acciaio. Ogni colpo feriva la pesantezza delle sue membra, l'irrequieta ondata tra i suoi fianchi.

«Basta.» E stava cercando di muoversi sotto il corpo di Sebastian. Cercando di respingerlo, di mettere fine a tutto quello. Cercò di tirare via la sua mano da sotto quella di Sebastian. Artigliando il collo del demone. Tirandolo più vicino. « _Bast_ _a._ Non posso-»

«Signorino.» Il demone rallentò i suoi movimenti, incombendo su di lui. I suoi occhi allungati erano oscurati in un vasto nero liquido. «Volete dire che?»

Ciel gli diede uno schiaffo.

«Cosa state facendo, signore?» E Sebastian aveva l'altro polso tenuto saldamente. Il demone si chinò e lo morse. Crudo sulla sua gola. E un suono di risucchio mentre si allontanava.

Ciel si dimenò. La sua eccitazione pulsava, feroce ed esausta. Aveva bisogno di piangere. «Voglio, voglio...»

«Cosa volete, signore?» Caldo all'orecchio.

«Voglio urlare.»

«Oh» disse Sebastian. «Posso farvelo fare.»

Ciel sentì il ferro scricchiolare mentre il demone si aggrappava al telaio del letto. Si aggrappò al petto del demone. «Ah, aspetta-»

Sebastian si scontrò con lui. Una volta due volte. Ancora. E Ciel gridò.

Il ruggito sembrò colpire dietro le sue palpebre chiuse. Uno scintillio di luce acuta, onde silenziose. Scosse il suo corpo in un sollievo echeggiante.

Accecante, stellare. Penetrando il gonfiore del petto. E lo sommerse.

La gola gli faceva male. Sentì il pollice del demone premuto contro il suo palmo aperto. Accarezzando in circolo; rallentando. Le sue ginocchia tremavano.

L'ultima scossa del suo membro stava lasciando una sbavatura sulla sua pancia, e rabbrividì. La sua pelle era ancora increspata, un ronzio sotto il piacere vellutato della bocca del demone, morbido sulla sua gola. Rallentando. Il movimento dei fianchi di Sebastian. Rallentando, il caldo fremito nel suo corpo.

«Sebastian.» Quasi un singhiozzo di piacere. «Oh, Sebastian...»

Giaceva immobile. Il vuoto senza fiato sopra un fuoco silenzioso.

Il demone affondò la testa morbida contro la sua spalla con un basso ronzio di soddisfazione.

Il trionfo della creatura si mosse leggermente su di lui, però. Non bruciava nemmeno.

Era troppo tardi per quello.

Sentì il membro di Sebastian scivolare fuori da lui. E Ciel rotolò via tra le lenzuola fresche, il petto ancora ansante. Raggomitolato su un fianco. Aveva bisogno di tornare nella sua stanza. Al suo letto. Se fosse stato trovato lì...

Presto. La sua testa stava girando. Chiuse gli occhi.

Più tardi si sentì agitato e aprì gli occhi. Oscurità, e veniva spostato. Caldo, la coperta lo avvolse. Era silenzioso. Sebastian lo stava trasportando.

Ciel chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Solo il suono dei passi della creatura sulle scale di legno mentre scendevano. Il tocco dei tacchi come un orologio. Un'eco sinuosa, infinita.

Ma i talloni del demone tacquero sul soffice tappeto del corridoio principale. Laggiù, al piano inferiore, il profumo dell'aria cambiava, dall'acutezza del lucido per legno al delicato profumo dei fiori d'arancio; Ciel conosceva quell'aria. Quel particolare silenzio. La porta della sua camera da letto.

L'odore caldo del fuoco di carbone nella sua stanza, amaro e confortante.

Le sue lenzuola erano fresche quando Sebastian lo adagiò sul cuscino. Le dita del demone sfiorarono le sue spalle mentre le coperte si posavano su di lui e il tocco era diverso; pelle calda.

Senza guanti, pensò Ciel, quando la porta della sua camera da letto si chiuse con un clic, mentre si avvicinava le ginocchia al petto e si addormentava.

Senza guanti. Pericolosamente nudo.


	20. Et circum circa

Ciel si svegliò non molto dopo l'alba, sorpreso di scoprire che aveva dormito. E l'aveva fatto anche sonoramente. Un sonno non proprio senza sogni; ma le immagini erano state lontane e strane. Legato ad una corda d'argento da quel suono, una delicata melodia meccanica, gorgheggiante come un uccellino d'acciaio.

Come il suo carillon a carica automatica.

E sua madre stava caricando la chiave del meccanismo, e ogni clic lo tirava più vicino. Era legato con il filo d'argento? Si aggrovigliava tra le costole. Il suo petto era solo ossa.

E veniva tirato ancora più vicino, ogni passo, perso nell'erba alta, con le lappole che gli si impigliavano nelle gambe nude. O era un uccello nero ai suoi piedi? Che saltellava per tenere il passo. Beccandogli la pelle, morsi affilati e nelle sue gambe scorreva sangue quando uscì nella stanza vuota e piena di echi. Vuota con tutta l'anticipazione di un palco spoglio. O un altare in attesa.

Ciel aprì gli occhi. Era già una macchia confusa. Non aveva alcun senso.

Il rumore era Finny che fischiava da qualche parte vicino ai gradini d'ingresso.

E Ciel rotolò sulla schiena.

Quello era l'aspetto più scomodo dei sogni. Nella fioca luce mattutina, sotto le coperte calde, anche l'intreccio più inverosimile dell'immaginazione sembrava avere una sorta di significato. Ma scivolava via.

L'indicibile debolezza del sonno si era stabilizzata nel suo corpo e riusciva a malapena a muoversi. Tuttavia, sotto la sua pelle c'era un fremito di ricordi.

Calciò via le coperte con un lento movimento e la camicia da notte scivolò giù mentre sollevava la gamba nuda. E poi l'altra. Tremando nell'aria fresca, vacillando assonnato. Esaminando i suoi stinchi, ginocchia. Cosce. Non sapeva cosa si aspettava di vedere. Forse lo avrebbe saputo se l'avesse trovato.

Non lo trovò.

La sua pelle sembrava pulita. Non marchiata. Sembrava impossibile che la notte non avesse lasciato tracce su di lui.

Ciel fece cadere le gambe nelle coperte. E una di quelle era una spessa coperta di lana, abbastanza ruvida da solleticare la sua pelle, fuori posto tra le sue belle lenzuola. Fece scorrere le dita sulla piega, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.

Forse sarebbe riuscito a fingere che il letto del demone fosse stato un altro tipo di sogno. Qualcosa che poteva lasciare sospeso in uno stato indeciso.

Presto Tanaka sarebbe arrivato con il suo tè; quel movimento nell'atrio era probabilmente già l'eco del suo arrivo. Stava salendo per vestire il suo padrone, per portargli i giornali. Per attendere il lento giorno fino al funerale del maggiordomo Phantomhive.

C'era una certa semplicità nell'essere servito da Tanaka. Nessuna previsione di conflitto, perché si fidava del vecchio. Non si fidava di nessun altro.

Ciel giaceva in silenzio, ascoltando il debole tintinnio del carrello fuori dalla sua porta, e le cavità del suo corpo bruciavano ancora del fantasma della bocca calda di Sebastian.

Non aveva ombra di fede nel suo demone. Aveva imparato quella lezione molti anni fa. Non bisognava fidarsi di una creatura che nascondeva le proprie zanne. Non ci si poteva fidare di un desiderio che non lasciava lividi.

«Avrò bisogno di un bagno» disse Ciel quando Tanaka entrò, e il vecchio lo preparò senza commenti.

Ciel sapeva come usare una saponetta, ma dopo non fece alcuno sforzo per vestirsi. Si appoggiò al divano nel suo camerino e permise a Tanaka di allacciargli i pantaloncini. Le sue giarrettiere. Le sue scarpe. E i lacci della benda sull'occhio, le dita lente dietro la testa mentre Ciel la teneva ferma sopra il suo occhio contaminato; ma il vecchio non fece commenti neanche su quello.

Un servo veramente leale sapeva quando mantenere il silenzio. Per anni, se necessario. Ciel ormai sapeva che c'erano alcune cose che il vecchio non avrebbe mai menzionato.

Tuttavia fu improvvisamente sollevato dal fatto che la bestia non avesse lasciato un morso sulla sua pelle la notte scorsa.

La sua giornata fu tranquilla; nessuno si aspettava niente da lui. Probabilmente pensavano che fosse turbato. E il dolore era una cosa utile. Poteva salire di nuovo le scale, chiudere la porta della biblioteca, sedersi in silenzio con un libro decente e nessuno avrebbe osato offrire un disturbo.

E anche lo staff quel giorno era silenzioso, ancora sommerso dalle proprie emozioni. Avevano perso il maggiordomo; o comunque credevano di averlo fatto. Ma non poteva invocare un'eccessiva pietà per il loro malinteso.

Due notti in quella casa e Arthur aveva capito che Sebastian non era umano. Ma i servi... beh. Forse non volevano vedere cosa fosse il maggiordomo. Era più facile per loro sentire che pensare. La verità era amara.

Non tutti avevano il coraggio di Arthur.

Ciel si fermò sulla sua pagina, ascoltando il crepitio del caminetto della biblioteca accanto alla sua sedia.

La casa era silenziosa senza Sebastian. Non era mai stata senza il suo capo maggiordomo da quando era stato ricostruita - ricreata? - dal demone stesso, pietra dopo pietra, o forse in un solo giro di capo, uno spostamento dell'occhio che faceva venire i brividi. Ciel non lo sapeva. Non l'aveva visto. Stava guardando qualcos'altro; terreno fresco nell'appezzamento di famiglia. Le fredde lapidi bianche di marmo.

A volte si chiedeva se la casa fosse stata solo un'illusione. Se si fosse concentrato molto, avrebbe potuto essere in grado di vedere attraverso di essa come un filo di fumo.

Finny stava fischiettando di nuovo fuori, sonoramente, un fischio strano e dolce come un uccello; ripetendo. Ma poi la voce di Mey-Rin intervenne e Ciel riconobbe la melodia, antica e inquietante. La canzone di un bambino.

_Chi ha ucciso il pettirosso?_

_Io, ha detto il passero,_

_Con il mio arco e una freccia,_

_Io ho ucciso il pettirosso._

Le parole non avevano mai avuto senso per Ciel. Una sfilata di animali. Un uccello morto. E l'assassino confessava nel primo verso, ma non spiegava ancora nulla. Qualcuno era morto. C'erano un mucchio di chiacchiere.

Chiuse il libro e si strofinò il ponte del naso.

La casa era vuota; Sebastian avrebbe potuto essere stato un fantasma per tutto lo spazio che riempiva quel giorno. E il mondo continuava in un silenzio muto.

*****

Sabato. C'era il sole, anche se l'aria mattutina era fresca.

Ciel batté la punta delle dita guantate sul davanzale aperto della carrozza.

_Chi ha ucciso il pettirosso?_

_Io, ha detto il passero,_

_Con il mio arco e una freccia,_

_Io ho ucciso il pettirosso._

Questa volta era uno dei bambini del villaggio che cantava fuori dal cancello del cimitero. Una piccola mocciosa sporca, con gli stivali sulle ringhiere di ferro, a guardare il raduno funebre: tutti gli adulti nei loro abiti sobri e le fasce nere che svolazzano da cappelli e maniche.

_Chi lo ha visto morire?_

_Io, ha detto la mosca,_

_Con i miei piccoli occhi,_

_Io l'ho visto morire._

La ragazzina non stava proprio seguendo la melodia. Era rumorosa e piatta. Ma la sua sacrilega allegria era encomiabile.

Un funerale era buono come un circo per alcune persone della classe operaia, e lì fuori c'era una folla di bambini che guardavano a bocca aperta; non buono però come i matrimoni. Ma c'erano un sacco di carrozze da guardare. Meglio del servizio domenicale, comunque.

Ma Ciel sembrava venire in chiesa solo per la morte.

Natale e Pasqua, ovviamente; e nascite e matrimoni: le uniche volte che avesse mai messo piede sul sagrato. Anche se non si aspettava di assistere presto a un battesimo; non ci sarebbero state nascite. E solo un matrimonio. Forse, se fosse arrivato a quello. Se fosse vissuto così a lungo.

Quel funerale sarebbe stato molto simile a qualsiasi altro; uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, solo leggermente più sciocco di altri a cui aveva assistito. Ma i morti si piangevano per il bene dei vivi, non per quelli che se n'erano andati; i morti non avevano più bisogno dei vivi.

Invece i vivi erano ancora legati a loro, irrevocabilmente.

I servi erano sconvolti. Riuniti davanti alla porta della chiesa. Rumorosi. Il crogiolarsi, i lamenti, i singhiozzi e le facce sbavate e lacrimose... Dio mio, si penserebbe che il maggiordomo fosse stato una specie di eroe. E la voce del principe Soma risuonava anche da lì, e Ciel non era ancora pronto per uscire nel cimitero.

Ai demoni piacevano le chiese? A Sebastian sarebbe dispiaciuto trovarsi dentro quella bara?

«Ciel!» Una chiara voce dorata.

Sospirò.

«Ciel-» E il grattare di stivali sul gradino di ferro della carrozza. «Eccoti. Ho visto la tua carrozza. Non stai entrando?»

«Si. In un momento. Ciao, Elizabeth.»

«Ciao.» Appoggiò il mento sulle braccia conserte, incorniciate dalla finestra aperta. «Mi è dispiaciuto così tanto quando ho sentito. So quanto ha significato per te.»

«Hm.» Ciel si batté le dita sulla punta del bastone. E si schiarì la gola. «È un servitore straordinario.»

«Oh, Ciel. Sei terribilmente turbato?»

Incontrò il suo sguardo umido e svolazzante. «Lizzie» disse. «È un servitore _straordinario._ »

«Non aveva una famiglia? O qualcuno?»

«No» disse Ciel «non è come le altre persone.»

Ma era inutile. La sua confusione risiedeva chiaramente sul suo viso. E aveva visto il maggiordomo al lavoro, aveva assistito a ciò che era capace di fare... anche solo uno sguardo, un suggerimento avrebbe dovuto essere sufficiente. Sebastian era riuscito più di quanto avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi umano. E lei l'aveva visto.

Questo. Questa determinazione a fraintendere. Cecità volontaria.

Sarebbe arrivato un punto in cui l'ignoranza avrebbe richiesto uno sforzo maggiore dell'accettazione, sicuramente.

Poi la campana della chiesa suonò, lenta e pesante sopra di loro e Tanaka aprì la portiera della carrozza.

«Vieni, Elizabeth» disse Ciel scendendo, come se fossero in ritardo per la pantomima.

Perché tutto doveva essere un tale spettacolo? Persino la morte.

Maledetta creatura.

*****

Smontò in silenzio dalla carrozza quando tornò al maniero, i talloni uno scricchiolio nella ghiaia.

Sebastian aveva portato a casa il carro con il resto del personale. Non gli era stata data scelta, infatti, perché Ciel aveva ordinato a Tanaka di riportare indietro la carrozza mentre gli altri erano tutti lì a perdere tempo davanti al cancello della chiesa. Tanaka era più che capace di guidare il suo padrone solo per quella volta.

E Ciel aveva sospettato che Sebastian avrebbe potuto trovare un modo per unirsi a lui in carrozza durante il viaggio di ritorno a casa, e non era dell'umore giusto per quello.

Salì i gradini anteriori e si fermò nell'atrio, facendo scorrere le dita sul nastro di seta nera del lutto sul suo cilindro.

Lasciò la cosa ingannevole sul tavolo dell'ingresso mentre saliva le scale.

Elizabeth singhiozzò davanti alla tomba aperta. _Che crudele. Com'è stato crudele Sebastian a mentire. Ha promesso che non ti avrebbe mai lasciato._ Ma il demone non avrebbe mai potuto mentire; era il tintinnio nella tasca di Ciel, un luccichio sulfureo e malvagio tra le altre monetine malvagie.

Era l'unica promessa che Sebastian gli avrebbe mai fatto.

_Mi impegno al vostro servizio, signore. Fino al giorno in cui le bugie diverranno verità._

Creatura ridicola, inginocchiata nel cimitero dopo - dopo che Tanaka gli aveva restituito il distintivo del maggiordomo, e Agni aveva smesso di lamentarsi, e tutti avevano avuto la certezza che Sebastian era vivo e solo leggermente accartocciato.

Teatrale fino alla fine.

Ma era stato soddisfacente sentirlo.

Ciel spalancò la porta del suo ufficio, si tolse il cappotto e guardò la scrivania. Il calamaio in attesa, le penne disposte ordinatamente nel vassoio.

Agni sembrava considerare Sebastian un amico. L'altro personale era sconvolto davanti alla bara aperta, di fronte a quella vista. E il tipo di bellezza del demone si adattava ad un cadavere, davvero. Steso lì bianco come la sua camicia, sottile e cerato come i gigli innevati che lo circondavano. I petali lucidi, il profumo pesante, troppo acuto e carnale per la morte.

La terribile dolcezza dei gigli bianchi. La fresca terra umida. Una soluzione nuova, sicuramente: sfarzosa, inutile e di gran lunga più crudele di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere.

Ciel aprì la pesante finestra a battente e si appoggiò al davanzale.

Il dolore di tutti era stato molto reale. E così era il loro affetto, e la creatura non ne meritava un solo petalo. A suscitarli in quel modo, sconvolti, confusi, eccitati a tal punto. Un caos di emozioni cadenti come le nuvole di una tempesta primaverile che si gonfiavano all'orizzonte, formicolando elettricamente sulla pelle di Ciel, e lui sembrò capire qualcosa, allora. Con sorprendente chiarezza. Di quello che voleva il demone. Di cosa si nutriva.

Ovviamente non poteva essere semplice.

Ma la casa stava ronzando di nuovo. La cucina sarebbe stata in piena preparazione per il suo pranzo. Il distintivo dei Phantomhive era appuntato sulla giacca di Sebastian. Tutto era dove doveva essere.

Avrebbe potuto tornare al lavoro.

*****

Sebastian teneva d'occhio l'orologio mentre portava la caraffa di cristallo piena di latte e la posava sul tavolo della sala da pranzo.

Era l'una e ventotto e i tacchi del suo padrone erano sulla soglia; e il ragazzo stava facendo una pausa, le braccia conserte.

«Pollo?»

«Anatra, mio signore» disse Sebastian. «Con una salsa alla salvia e pepe in grani.»

«Capisco» disse il ragazzo, e si sedette.

Il demone si voltò di nuovo verso il suo carrello e sorrise mentre affilava il coltello da intaglio; due rapidi colpi sull'acciaio Sheffield. Una scintilla.

Le cose erano come avrebbero dovuto essere.

Sia sopra che sotto le scale: il personale era stato al lavoro tutto il giorno dal ritorno dal funerale. Il loro umore migliorato era lusinghiero, davvero. Ed ebbe ripercussioni pratiche; meno contrattempi e più entusiasmo, una piacevolezza che probabilmente sarebbe durata fino a quando Sebastian non li avesse svegliati tutti dal letto domani mattina alle quattro.

Un motivo in più per assaporarlo, quindi.

Il conte si appoggiò allo schienale scostandosi dal piatto da dessert e si asciugò le labbra sul tovagliolo di lino. «È piacevole avere di nuovo un pasto decente.»

Era la prima cosa che il suo padrone aveva detto durante l'intero pasto.

Sebastian gli lanciò un'occhiata.

E il conte lo stava fissando con quell'occhio azzurro fermo, freddo come una gemma. Fresco come l'acqua. Uno di quegli sguardi pensierosi che sembravano dire più di quanto quel ragazzo poco comunicativo avesse mai fatto a parole; distante, divertito. E acutamente vigile.

Sebastian fece una pausa. Senza dubbio era la cosa più vicina ad un grazie. La cosa più vicina a ad un _bentornato._

«Oh?»

«Sarebbe stato fastidioso se fossi morto davvero.»

Sebastian si raddrizzò. «Sono terribilmente lusingato che vi siano mancati i miei dolci, signore.»

E il ragazzo si voltò di nuovo al suo piatto. «Era solo un pan di Spagna alla vaniglia con un po' di rabarbaro. Mi aspetto biscotti con il mio tè questo pomeriggio. E qualcosa di meglio per il dessert. Cioccolato.»

«Bene, signore...» Sebastian rimosse il piatto vuoto con un gesto inutile. «Se la mia memoria mi serve correttamente, non abbiamo concluso i nostri negoziati su questo argomento.»

«È così?» Il ragazzo lisciò il tovagliolo. «La tua memoria sembra essere l'unica cosa affidabile di te. Ricordami. Dove abbiamo lasciato le nostre discussioni?»

Il suo padrone era schietto. O il ragazzo avrebbe fatto la parte dell'innocente e avrebbe indotto il suo servo a dire qualcosa di punibile? Non c'era divertimento in questo. Questo doveva essere un gioco di sottigliezza.

Anche se l'onestà aveva un certo fascino.

E ora Sebastian era molto, molto tentato di dirlo: _potete avere il vostro cioccolato una volta che avrò la vostra bocca intorno al mio cazzo._

Ma incontrare la franchezza del conte sembrava troppo come essere guidati. Un'altra volta. Un posto migliore.

Si inchinò. «Il vostro menu dei dessert verrà ripristinato al soddisfacimento di una singola condizione. Che non è cambiata dall'ultima volta che abbiamo discusso la questione.»

«Vedo. Bene, conosci le mie richieste. Potremo discuterne in dettaglio la prossima settimana.» Il ragazzo spinse indietro la sedia. «Se sei disperato, però, puoi lasciare un'offerta scritta sulla mia scrivania per lunedì mattina.» Lasciò cadere il tovagliolo e si alzò, e il demone non nascose il lampo della fame nei suoi occhi mentre guardava le magre piccole gambe con le calze che uscivano dalla stanza.

Eccolo lì; un gioco, dopotutto.

Sebastian sparecchiò il tavolo.

E tornò in cucina a tagliare a cubetti un cesto di carote per la cena del conte, mentre Mey-Rin gorgheggiava sui piatti, Finny puliva il pavimento del retrocucina e Bard finiva di mangiare il resto del budino al rabarbaro.

L'indomani avrebbe concesso a tutti loro un giorno di calma prima di presentarli al nuovo membro del personale; avevano passato giorni impegnativi. E avrebbe dato alla nuova uniforme di servizio di Snake il tempo di arrivare con le consegne del mattino.

E trovare un contorcersi di serpenti velenosi nel retrocucina avrebbe avuto un maggiore impatto domani all'ora di cena.

«Sono così felice che tu sia tornato. Era così impegnativo mentre tu eri...» Finny fece una pausa, appoggiandosi al suo mocio.

«Hai dimenticato l'angolo dietro la porta, Finny.» Sebastian non si voltò dal tagliere. «Il passato non è importante. Non può essere riparato e quindi non vale la pena discuterne.»

Ovviamente erano contenti che fosse tornato. Nessuno aveva ripulito gli scaffali della dispensa in cinque giorni. E nessun altro sapeva come introdurre di nascosto mezzo mazzo di sedano nel brodo di pollo del signorino senza che il ragazzo si rendesse conto che stava mangiando verdure.

Lì lui era necessario.

*****

Ciel non chiamò per il tè dopo pranzo. Lavorò alla sua scrivania in silenzio fino alle tre, e poi si ritirò al suo libro.

Ma sentì la porta della biblioteca aprirsi alle tre e mezza.

Ed era consapevole del brivido che sembrava scuoterlo come una mano che trascinava disturbando l'acqua; un'increspatura. Sottomissione. Di nuovo calma.

«Il vostro libro sembra essere avvincente, signore.»

«Hm.» Ciel voltò pagina. «È Jules Verne.»

«Temo di non conoscere molti autori moderni, signore.»

«Certo» disse Ciel. «Hai sentito parlare di Charles Baudelaire ma non hai mai letto niente di decente.»

«Il tempo è limitato, mio signore.» Il demone stava disponendo la tazza da tè del suo padrone e il suo sorriso mostrava un luccichio di zanne. «Bisogna seguire i propri interessi personali.»

«Poesia sconcia?»

«E il vostro sarebbe...» Il demone si chinò sulla sedia dietro Ciel. «Ah. Sottomarini. Affascinante, signore.»

«Non sono solo sottomarini» disse Ciel. «È abbastanza scientifico. E la trama è buona. Anche se la traduzione dal francese è pessima; non riesco a immaginare quale tipo di sciocco non riuscirebbe a tradurre la parola _lentille_ come lente in un ambiente chiaramente marittimo. È disgustoso pensare che qualcuno lo abbia trovato degno di pubblicazione.»

La voce di Sebastian si abbassò divertita. «Se vi preoccupa così tanto, signore, forse dovreste distruggere la vostra copia inglese e leggere solo l'originale.»

«No» disse Ciel. «Questo libro mi è stato regalato quando ero bambino. Mia zia...» Si fermò. E deglutì.

Il demone non gli rispose.

Ciel chiuse il libro. «Verne è stato molto ispirato dalle opere di Poe, lo scrittore americano. Forse hai-»

«Lo so.» Il demone si inchinò accanto alla sua sedia.

«Sì. Bene. Entrambi i loro lavori hanno un certo realismo che è interessante.»

«Sono oggettivamente interessanti, signore, o semplicemente li trovate così?»

La creatura lo stava interrogando. Era una presa in giro.

Scelse di affrontarlo senza mezzi termini. «Cosa?»

« _Interessante_ è un giudizio. Ma se dite che lo trovate interessante, diventa una dichiarazione di opinione.»

«So come funziona l'inglese, Sebastian. Sono libri interessanti. Non è complicato da capire.»

«Allora dovrebbe essere una dichiarazione molto semplice da fare, signorino. _“_ _Questo è un libro interessante e mi piace”._ »

«Stai zitto, sto cercando di leggere.»

Una pausa, riempita dal gorgoglio del tè. La spruzzata della zolletta di zucchero. Il tintinnio del cucchiaio.

«Almeno state usando il vostro tempo in modo proficuo, signore. Le vostre solite lezioni riprenderanno lunedì.»

«Bene» disse Ciel. «Ora che la tua ridicola sciarada è finita.»

«Pensavo che la cerimonia fosse perfettamente di buon gusto.»

«Mi riferivo al tuo inutile travestimento di fronte ai nostri ospiti recenti.»

«È stato un piacere vedere la vostra improvvisazione, signore.»

«Cosa che non avrei dovuto fare se avessi avuto un servitore di fiducia.» Ciel alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ma devo fare tutto da solo, ovviamente.»

«Davvero, mio signore? Avevo sperato che la mia improvvisazione vi fosse di qualche utilità.» Il maggiordomo appoggiò la tazza da tè sul tavolo accanto a Ciel. «Voi stesso avete detto spesso, signore, che il risultato è più importante del processo necessario per raggiungerlo. E siete certamente contento del risultato.»

«Sono stato accusato di omicidio e non hai tentato di difendermi.» Ciel non alzò lo sguardo mentre prendeva il tè. «Sei un servo. Mi avresti lasciato cadere.»

Sebastian fece una pausa. «Ma ho sempre voluto prendervi di nuovo sul fondo.»

Ciel sorseggiò. Il sapore pungente del bergamotto gli tremò sulla lingua e lungo la schiena.

Rimase in silenzio.

E il maggiordomo si voltò di nuovo verso il carrello del tè. «Credo che abbiate trovato un certo valore nelle opere di Baudelaire, mio signore. Avete finito l'intero volume della sua poesia.»

«Questo non significa che l'ho trovato di mio gusto.»

«E non avete smesso di leggere dopo duecento pagine sgradevoli?»

«Alcune cose hanno un valore nella loro novità che è più che semplicemente - piacevolezza.»

«Certo, mio signore. Ad esempio, le vostre peregrinazioni di mezzanotte giovedì sera. Direste che la vostra esperienza è stata di novità o divertimento?»

Ciel non alzò la faccia in fiamme. «Questo non è un argomento di conversazione.»

Il demone fece cadere un biscotto al burro zuccherato sul piatto di Ciel. «Ho pensato che fosse divertimento.»

«Non-» Ciel si spostò contro la sedia. «È stato soddisfacente. Non ho intenzione di discuterne.»

«Oh?» Una pausa. «Bene. Ho considerato la questione e la prossima volta ho intenzione di-»

«Pensi che accadrà ancora?»

«Penso che sia molto probabile, signorino.»

«Stai zitto.» Il suo petto era umido. Aveva bisogno di un momento per pensare. «Lo dici troppo facilmente. Prendi altri biscotti.»

Il demone si stava inchinando.

E Ciel appoggiò il mento sul pugno e non alzò gli occhi dalla pagina.

Sebastian aveva pensato a lui, allora. Di quello che voleva fare. La prossima volta.

Quando aveva considerato quelle cose, mentre lavorava? O forse di notte, quando tutti tacevano. Ciel non aveva mai immaginato a cosa pensava il demone nel suo tempo libero; uccidere cose e mangiarle, probabilmente. E ora anche questo.

Forse Sebastian ci aveva pensato quando era impegnato in cucina. Forse faceva sentire il suo corpo caldo come quello di Ciel a volte. Cosa immaginava? Si era toccato?

Il pensiero attraversò bruscamente il corpo di Ciel.

E il demone si stava fermando sulla soglia. «Quindi Monsieur Verne è stato ispirato dalle opere dell'americano.»

«Questo è quello che ho detto.»

«Ma sembra che il signor Verne non sappia l'inglese.»

«Allora posso solo supporre che abbia letto le opere di Poe in francese. Si spera che sia il lavoro di un traduttore più attento di questo.»

«Abbastanza corretto, signore. Le edizioni francesi di Edgar Allan Poe furono tradotte da un poeta di nome Charles Baudelaire.»

Ciel alzò lo sguardo. «Oh.»

«Sì» disse Sebastian. «La prossima volta penso che vi insegnerò a cavalcarmi.» Si inchinò. La porta si chiuse dietro di lui.

E Ciel chiuse il libro e si morse l'unghia del pollice.

Quella creatura. Le sue guance bruciavano. Aveva bisogno di prendere il controllo di questo.

Ma non poteva sperare di vincere la partita quando non sapeva nemmeno come sarebbe potuta essere la vittoria.

Forse sarebbe stata qualcosa che non si poteva osservare: solo percepire, trovare qualcosa con gli occhi chiusi. Il modo in cui a volte soppesava le cose tra le mani - la forchetta da pranzo o i suoi libri o il fermacarte di vetro - e si chiedeva se fossero le stesse che aveva toccato da bambino, o solo un'abile mimica della verità. Se era autentico, avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di sentirlo, sicuramente. L'oggetto avrebbe mantenuto la sua verità.

Fece una pausa, sentendo. In attesa. E il ricordo del corpo del demone era ancora troppo caldo dentro di lui.

Forse gli stoici avevano ragione, dopotutto. Evitare ogni attaccamento alle cose, ai luoghi. Alla gente. Alle passioni eccessive della carne. Il cielo sapeva che lo avevano distratto abbastanza a lungo.

Era pronto a combattere il proprio desiderio, ma non aveva mai immaginato qualcosa del genere, non avrebbe mai immaginato che la bestia potesse fare una faccia simile, un suono simile contro il suo collo. Quella bocca così morbida e calda. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di provare quella fame, di fronte agli appetiti del suo demone. O quell'orgoglio.

Il brivido del corpo caldo di Sebastian e il suo grugnito di selvaggio piacere.

Ciel accavallò le gambe a disagio.

Gli stoici avrebbero avuto molte lezioni da dargli sul controllo. Perché il demone non poteva essere controllato. Non aveva senso giocare con i collari. Era indomabile; quella era la sua stessa natura, la cosa che rabbrividiva lungo la schiena di Ciel. E nel momento in cui Sebastian fosse diventato ciò che voleva il suo padrone, avrebbe cessato di essere qualsiasi cosa Ciel potesse desiderare.

Il che significava, naturalmente - oh inevitabile dolore di comprensione - che apprezzava la selvaggeria del demone tanto quanto faceva affidamento sulla sua obbedienza.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. «La prima regola» disse ad alta voce «è mantenere uno spirito sereno. Il secondo è guardare le cose in faccia e conoscerle per quello che sono.»

Si alzò e le sue dita trovarono il libro sullo scaffale accanto a lui. Sottile, rilegato in carta; un malconcio libro di testo latino. La firma scarabocchiata dei Phantomhive sul libro non assomigliava affatto alla sua.

E si sistemò di nuovo sulla sedia, cercando di non far cadere briciole di pasta frolla tra le pagine mentre leggeva.

*****

Quando Sebastian tornò con il piatto di biscotti, il conte stava leggendo un libro diverso. Questa volta era un testo scolastico trasandato, a quanto pareva, e il demone lanciò un'occhiata al suo padrone mentre metteva il piatto accanto a lui.

«Indulgere ai piaceri della grammatica greca, signore?»

«Latino.»

«Lucrezio? Il suo _Discorso a Venere_ ha alcuni passaggi piuttosto salaci su-»

«Marco Aurelio» disse il ragazzo. « _Ricorda che questo giorno potrebbe essere l'ultimo e vivi di conseguenza._ »

«Affascinante.»

«Sì, lo è.» Il ragazzo allungò la mano e prese un biscotto senza alzare lo sguardo. «Ti è piaciuto essere morto questa settimana?»

«Non è stato l'evento più riposante della mia esistenza, signore.» Sebastian fece una pausa. «Neanche il peggiore.»

Aspettò. Ma il conte non chiese. Un vero peccato, anche perché quella era una storia piuttosto divertente.

«Hai mai desiderato di poterlo fare?»

Sebastian si voltò a guardare il suo signorino. Gli occhi del ragazzo erano abbassati, osservando il costante bagliore del carbone.

 _Poter cosa, signore?_ Ma non aveva bisogno di chiedere.

«E voi, signorino?»

Il ragazzo non rispose. Forse stava ignorando la domanda. O forse stava evitando il ricordo.

Aveva mai desiderato la morte? Quella piccola creatura urlante. In ginocchio, insanguinato nella sua gabbia. Sporco, urlante. Ribelle.

«Certo che l'ho fatto» disse alla fine il ragazzo. «Ma prima avevo altre cose da fare. Ci sarà abbastanza tempo per questo.»

Sebastian si voltò verso il caminetto e si accucciò, e cominciò ad accendere i carboni in silenzio. La morte era inevitabile per ogni mortale. Il signorino doveva sentirla aspettare, l'oscurità alla fine del tunnel.

Ma il bambino era sempre stato straordinario. Sebastian non aveva mai visto un mortale così furiosamente vivo, così completamente senza speranza, diviso tra la vita stessa e il profondo e silenzioso desiderio di dissoluzione. Camminare nell'ombra con una risolutezza che solo la vita vivida poteva portare.

Non indifferenza: uno scopo amaro.

Sebastian strofinò la polvere unta di carbone tra il pollice e l'indice guantati.

Voleva la totalità del ragazzo, ogni suo frammento; ne era abbastanza sicuro. Voleva la sottomissione del ragazzo. Qualcosa di assoluto.

Ma la cosa che il suo padrone gli aveva dato nella sua camera da letto in soffitta era qualcosa di più complesso. Il ragazzo aveva risposto dolcemente. Come un fiore al vento. Come aveva fatto sotto il bacio di Sebastian nella serra, e così era un'altra creatura del tutto... non lo strano piccolo padrone rigido che permetteva la lussuria di un servo. In _quel_ modo era straordinario.

«Questo libro.» Il ragazzo stava toccando la copertina di carta con un dito imperioso. «Ho una domanda.»

Sebastian prese la paletta per il carbone. «Non l'ho letto, signore, e quindi è possibile-»

«È lo stesso libro?»

«Mio signore?»

«Sembra esattamente lo stesso. È lo stesso.»

Sebastian sentì il piccolo respiro del ragazzo. Si signore. Anche l'odore sarà lo stesso.

«Lo stesso libro, dite?»

«Non ripetermi a pappagallo.»

Ma il ragazzo stava aspettando, con le ciglia abbassate sulle guance pallide. Aspettando come se la risposta gli importasse poco.

Sebastian fece una pausa. E osservò il bagliore oleoso del fuoco attorno al carbone fresco.

Ricordava il giorno. La notte. Lo sentiva quando chiudeva gli occhi. Il vento pungente gli sferzava i capelli, tirando il suo strano cappotto nero. Il puzzo di bruciato nelle sue tenere narici.

Il ragazzo, il suo nuovo piccolo padrone che singhiozzava inutilmente nel terreno fresco delle tombe, e il demone aveva alzato lo sguardo verso la casa in rovina.

Non era un posto adatto in cui abitare per un bambino umano.

Aveva già visto un barlume del passato del ragazzo, assorbito da un rapido dolore acuto quando pose il suo sigillo sull'occhio del suo padrone. E aveva visto qualcosa di più, districarsi disperatamente dall'anima dell'altro bambino – il secondo, il cui sapore ancora pulsava nella sua bocca - aveva intravisto il resto della famiglia, la madre delicata e il padre arrogante. Il mondo visto attraverso gli occhi di un bambino, giocattoli luminosi e caldi caminetti, lecca-lecca e scatole di colori.

Il demone l'aveva visto. E avrebbe potuto ricostruire l'intero luogo da quei ricordi, ovviamente, ma avrebbe rischiato anomalie. Sarebbero mancati dettagli cruciali. E non avrebbe mai fatto evocare qualcosa dalla sua stessa immaginazione: il risultato sarebbe stato interessante, un'interpretazione della ricchezza moderna, aromatizzata dalle sue abitazioni umane preferite - un tetto a punta gotica, una stravaganza barocca del giardino - ma quello non era adatto al bambino. Il suo padrone. Il ragazzo avrebbe richiesto familiarità.

 _Una volta che qualcosa è veramente perso, non lo si potrà più riavere._ Il conte Phantomhive era libero di avere la propria opinione. Sebastian non gli avrebbe mai detto la verità: le _cose_ non si potevano perdere; solo gli aspetti di un'anima.

Il resto era solo questione di tempo.

E il demone l'aveva trasformato, solo una distorsione. Qualche settimana indietro.

E poi un'altra piccola contrazione; prima che le fiamme fossero appiccate all'interno della casa, prima che i bambini urlanti ne venissero trascinati fuori.

La manipolazione gli era costata. Ma poteva permetterselo, con il brivido di un'anima fresca che cantava attraverso il suo corpo. Non aveva dovuto ricostruire nulla. E ora la casa sembrava come era sempre stata: completa, anche per i graffi sulle ringhiere e il profumo dei suoi umani che ancora permeava l'aria. Si trovava in un irrequieto fremito di paradosso che la maggior parte dei mortali non avrebbe mai notato. Un umano sensibile avrebbe potuto sentirlo, ronzare nelle ossa, ma non ne avrebbe capito la causa.

Il ragazzo l'aveva mai percepito quando si trovava nella sua grande camera da letto, nel punto in cui il sangue dei suoi genitori aveva macchiato il tappeto? O lo avrebbe macchiato tra altri due giorni, se il tempo fosse stato libero di trasferirsi lì. Era una cosa complicata.

«Sì, signorino» disse il demone. «È lo stesso libro.»

Il ragazzo lo stava guardando. «Lo è.»

Questo era insolito. E Sebastian aspettò, inginocchiato, con la paletta del carbone sospesa tra le dita.

Normalmente il conte si rivolgeva a lui come se fosse una specie di abile domestico, o lo ignorava, come se fosse una sedia o un portaombrelli o un ornamento particolarmente utile. E gli strani sguardi che guizzavano verso di lui erano di solito disgustati, anche se quegli occhi azzurri ultraterreni erano disperati di desiderio.

Di tanto in tanto c'era un lampo di comprensione tra loro, raro e rinfrescante, quando una terza persona nella stanza era particolarmente stupida. E naturalmente il ragazzo aveva un'intera collezione di silenzi intenzionali che sembrava esercitare come punizione.

Per guardarlo, però. Non capitava spesso che il ragazzo interrompesse quello che stava facendo e lo guardasse davvero. Fisso, sguardo blu. Ed eccolo lì, due volte in un giorno.

«Lo stesso libro» disse infine il ragazzo. «Sì. È quello che pensavo.»

*****

Ciel tornò in biblioteca dopo cena. Era stanco di sedersi alla sua scrivania e ritirarsi a letto così presto era fuori questione; sarebbe sembrato un invito.

A volte la sua sedia in biblioteca sembrava l'unico posto sicuro.

Sebastian era stato sottomesso mentre serviva a tavola quella sera, ma quando il maggiordomo aveva portato il tè alle otto e mezzo sembrava essere di ottimo umore, che era sia fonte di distrazione che di esasperazione. Senza dubbio era il risultato dell'attenzione che gli veniva profusa dal personale al piano di sotto; creatura egoista.

«Finny voleva sapere se avevo visto un barlume di paradiso mentre ero morto. Ero fortemente tentato di inventare qualcosa. È davvero deliziosamente innocente.»

Ciel voltò pagina. «Non pensavo che ti piacesse l'innocenza.»

«Non è così, signore.» Il demone fece un sorriso scintillante. «C'è più sapore nella corruzione.»

«È bello sapere che ne è valsa la pena, allora. La mia corruzione.» Le parole rimasero fredde nella gola di Ciel.

«Proprio così. Il processo è stato piuttosto gratificante.» Sebastian fece una pausa, leccandosi le labbra con la sua lingua pallida e appuntita. «Ho gestito molte meraviglie nel mio tempo, ma questo è qualcosa di cui sarò orgoglioso.»

Ciel alzò lo sguardo. E incrociò le braccia. «Difficilmente puoi prendertene il merito. È accaduto prima che tu fossi vincolato al mio servizio.»

Si aspettava quindi che il demone sorridesse.

Ma il demone si fermò. «Mi fraintendete, signorino. Sembra che abbiate una comprensione errata della natura della corruzione.»

«E sembri credere che questa sia un'altra area in cui la tua esperienza è maggiore della mia.»

«È questo che pensate?»

«Stai mettendo in discussione le mie parole?»

«Non è quello che pensate, signorino. Questo è solo quello che sentite.»

«Oh?» Le mani di Ciel erano fredde e le strinse a pugno. «Vai avanti. Insisto, Sebastian. Spiegami la complessità delle emozioni umane.»

Il maggiordomo non rispose subito, mentre riempiva la tazza di tè e giocherellava con il cucchiaio.

Alla fine disse: «Presumo che voi siate a conoscenza della teoria dei germi, signore.»

«Certo che lo sono per la miseria, siamo nel diciannovesimo secolo.»

«L'esistenza dei microbi e l'invisibile-»

«Lo so» disse Ciel. «Qual è il tuo punto?»Non era sicuro di volerlo sapere. Le storie del demone avevano sempre avuto un nocciolo amaro. Come una pesca; polpa dolce e cuore avvelenato.

«Forse non siete consapevole che alcuni materiali sono meno suscettibili alla decomposizione di altri. Miele, per esempio. Negli antichi villaggi dell'Iberia, che di questi tempi chiamereste-»

Ciel tornò al suo libro. «Non sono dell'umore giusto per le tue divagazioni questa sera.»

E quasi tutte le sere ciò sarebbe stato sufficiente per inacidire il maggiordomo e lasciarlo in pace.

Quella sera gli era valso almeno un relativo silenzio, ma Sebastian continuava a guardarlo. Lo sentiva. Piccoli sguardi come chicchi di grandine d'argento che raffreddavano la sua schiena; curiosità impertinente.

Ciel non voleva pensare alla corruzione.

E il demone gli stava ancora sfuggendo con quegli stati d'animo instabili, come il velo d'ombra delle nuvole sul giardino. Sebastian poteva incarnare una bugia in ogni tono e movimento. Sceglieva il suo umore in ogni momento, troppo veloce perché il suo padrone potesse stargli dietro.

E Ciel aveva osservato che il maggiordomo lo faceva anche con i domestici; quando una rapida richiesta non funzionava, Sebastian scivolava nel blandire. Stuzzicando. E se ancora non avesse avuto effetto, avrebbe provato qualcos'altro: sarcasmo o impazienza pungente. I suoi modi erano scivolosi come la sua forma mostruosa.

Un giorno Ciel avrebbe potuto riuscire a inchiodare la creatura, con la certezza che Sebastian sembrava sempre trovare il suo centro e osservarlo. E l'osservazione era violazione.

Una volta il demone era rimasto in silenzio nel letto di Ciel, troppo distratto per parlare.

E anche il collare per cani era stato efficace. Finché era stato inaspettato.

E la prima volta che aveva ordinato alla bestia di sdraiarsi sul pavimento lì, proprio in quella stanza...

Ma quella volta lui stesso era stato distratto. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Non aveva avuto la possibilità di osservare.

«Bard è riuscito a non bruciare le cipolle questa sera» stava dicendo Sebastian. «Forse dovrei fingere un funerale più spesso.»

«Che cosa piacevole» disse Ciel. «Ricordami quale dei tuoi successi viene celebrato; il fatto che tu abbia speso novantacinque sterline in gigli bianchi e ragazzi del coro, o il fatto che non sei ancora morto?»

«Si è persino offerto di farmi una torta.»

«Probabilmente saresti l'unico animale sulla terra in grado di sopravvivere.»

«Ho rifiutato, ovviamente.»

«La tua umiltà è sempre stata notevole.»

«Grazie signore. Anche se se mi chiedessero di scegliere la mia indulgenza preferita, non sarebbe la glassa al burro, signore.»

Ciel alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro.

Gli occhi del demone avevano un bagliore inconfondibilmente sporco.

Guardò di nuovo in basso. «È _questo_ che vuoi.»

«Se foste così gentile, signore.»

Il calore stava montando nel suo petto. «Non stavo offrendo. E non hai ancora fatto una richiesta formale.»

«Non è ancora lunedì mattina.»

Il che significava un altro giorno di quella stupidità. Aspettare un maledetto pezzo di torta al cioccolato e sopportare i punzecchiamenti del demone mentre il ritardo aumentava solo il valore percepito del risultato.

Ciel sospirò. Non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere che il significato riposasse in un affare che non aveva escogitato da solo.

Uno stoico avrebbe sopportato le prese in giro senza difficoltà. _Sii la roccia indifferente alle onde impetuose, finché l'oceano non sarà domato intorno ad essa._ Il demone lo avrebbe deriso per questo... ma poi di nuovo, il demone non era stoico; Sebastian era l'oceano e non la roccia.

Ciel si raddrizzò.

Marco Aurelio aveva avuto ragione. Ovviamente. In quello come in molte cose; e così pure Machiavelli: il proprio nemico costruirà le proprie strategie attorno a una richiesta. I loro piani saranno basati sul raggiungimento di quell'obiettivo.

E la strada migliore per la vittoria era darla liberamente. Senza teatralità. Senza chiedere pietà. Non dare alcun accenno al valore della cosa. Semplice.

Ciel chiuse il suo libro. E si alzò lentamente, spazzolandosi la giacca.

Indicò di nuovo la sua poltrona. «Siediti.»

Lo sguardo caldo del maggiordomo era fisso, ma alzò le sopracciglia. «Signorino...»

«Siediti sulla sedia, Sebastian.»

Sebastian tirò il polso del suo guanto. Spostò le code della sua marsina e si sedette. Alzando lo sguardo su Ciel, il suo viso pallido si compose impassibile.

E ciò sembrava sbagliato, tanto per cominciare. Un servo seduto alla presenza del suo padrone. Ma quello sarebbe stato il modo più semplice.

Ciel prese un cuscino dal divano di velluto e lo mise davanti alla sedia. Ignorando la vampata di calore sotto il suo colletto.

«Sbottonati.»

Le labbra del maggiordomo si contrassero. Le sue dita guantate scorrevano lentamente sui bottoni di peltro, slacciando le lunghe asole dei suoi pantaloni neri. Aprì la patta, togliendosi i pantaloni, e il suo membro ammorbidito era una grossa striscia di carne sotto la sua stessa mano.

E Sebastian sistemò le ginocchia.

Ma Ciel non si sarebbe fatto intimidire quella sera.

Si inginocchiò, trascinando le ginocchia sul morbido cuscino.

Gli occhi del demone erano socchiusi come se non ci credesse ancora. Sguardo duro, dalle ciglia scure. «La vostra dedizione al menu dei dessert è deliziosamente seria, signorino.»

«Accidenti al dolce» disse Ciel. «Posso ordinarti di farmi una torta al cioccolato come voglio. Se sei abbastanza stupido da richiedere un ordine.»

Sebastian non rispose.

«Ho semplicemente concluso che la tua insistenza è noiosa. Stai cominciando a sembrare disperato.»

Ciel non guardò il suo servitore mentre prendeva la cosa in mano.

Semplice. Niente che non avesse fatto prima.

L'asta calda si contrasse tra le sue dita.

Gli diede una stretta sperimentale e sentì un forte espirare da sopra di lui. Ed era evidente ora, il pesante profumo animale del corpo del demone.

Ciel si morse il labbro. Il calore aumentò umidamente dietro le sue ginocchia.

Si piegò. E leccò velocemente la punta. E chiuse gli occhi, avvolgendola con cura.

Il demone taceva ma sentì l'improvvisa tensione del corpo della creatura.

Un vellutato ammasso di carne nella sua bocca. Pelle delicata.

«Signorino.» Il demone sospirò. Lussurioso. «La vostra bocca è piacevolmente calda.»

Il bastardo. Ciel allontanò la testa per ringhiare. «Hai intenzione di parlare?»

«Il mio silenzio non faceva parte delle trattative.» Il pollice di Sebastian gli toccò il mento. «Mentre il vostro, necessariamente, è abbastanza sicuro.»

Ciel respinse la mano del demone, le sue guance calde. E questa volta tenne il membro più stretto, basso sulla base, ed era abbastanza morbido da prenderlo tra le labbra. A metà, e ci premette contro la lingua. Lavorando la bocca sopra la punta, il sapore dolorante in gola. Giù per le gambe.

Non così male come ricordava, e quello poteva essere gestibile dopo tutto.

Il piede del maggiordomo si spostò sul tappeto accanto a lui e sapeva che il suo servitore lo voleva. Voleva di più. Il desiderio era sempre una specie di debolezza. Gli stoici potevano dirlo.

C'erano troppe cose da considerare in una volta e avrebbe voluto poter guardare la faccia del demone. Ma se avesse alzato gli occhi sarebbe stato distratto dal membro che aveva tra le mani, dal modo in cui si ispessiva mentre lo teneva. Mentre lo leccava. E i suoni umidi della sua bocca si sentivano troppo forti nella stanza, con il sibilo basso del fuoco e l'improvviso brusio del ticchettio dell'orologio. E si ingrossava, si ingrossava.

Ciel si fermò, respirando profondamente, e guardò in alto verso la mensola del camino dove si trovò l'orologio, un luccichio dorato. Non era passato molto tempo.

E il membro del demone era duro, arcuato contro le sue mani. Ciel tirò lentamente e la pelle si abbassò per mostrare la punta paffuta sottostante, liscia e pulita come un petalo rosso.

La punta era densa, morbida. Scivolosa sotto la lingua. Che curiosità. Lo tirò fuori dalla bocca per premere sperimentalmente con un pollice, girando lentamente. Intorno alla fessura. Contro di essa.

«Santo cielo» mormorò Sebastian.

Ciel leccò lentamente il membro. Il suo mento era bagnato.

E la cosa si era irrigidita, troppo lunga per adattarsi correttamente ora. Dovette fermarsi, asciugandosi la bocca sulla manica, e riflettere. Solo l'estremità, quindi. La punta arrotondata scivolosa contro la sua lingua, e entrambe le mani scivolavano.

La sua presa stava lasciando segni pallidi sull'asta arrossata.

Il tocco del demone era morbido, accarezzandogli i capelli. Quindi aggrovigliandosi fra di essi. Dita lente, che gli sfregavano il collo.

«Oh, piccola cosina affamata.» La voce bassa. «Che cosa carina da guardare. Il mio nobile piccolo padrone che mi serve con _tale_ obbedienza...»

Ciel si morse lentamente, serrando la mascella. I suoi denti sfiorarono il membro.

E poi si allontanò per parlare. «Non toccarmi mentre lo faccio.»

Sebastian sbuffò. «Molto bene, mio signore.» Enfasi persistente su quell'ultima parola.

Ciel fece scorrere la punta delle dita lungo il rigonfiamento della lunga vena. E strinse di nuovo entrambe le mani, un movimento scorrevole. Se considerava la cosa. Se si fosse avvicinato a quello scientificamente. Ritmo e l'applicazione attenta della sua lingua.

Così? In quel modo?

Alzò gli occhi e vide che il demone lo osservava. Pungente, scuro. Con le palpebre pesanti.

Soddisfatto.

E alcuni sguardi che Ciel non aveva mai visto prima, dietro quel piccolo sorriso teso. Però l'aveva visto sui volti di altri uomini. Dall'altra parte di una scrivania da lavoro. Sopra la canna di una pistola. Incertezza?

Il demone era immortale. Avrebbe avuto riserve di forza che Ciel non poteva calcolare. Ma era capace di provare dolore, rabbia e fame; e impazienza, e dubbio e piacere. Era abbastanza.

«Delizioso» sussurrò il demone. Le dita calde si arricciarono tra i suoi capelli. Guidandolo.

«Se mi tocchi di nuovo» disse Ciel «mi fermo.»

Sebastian sbatté le palpebre.

«Me ne vado. Sì?»

La bocca del demone si contorse in modo aspro. «Come preferite, mio signore. Non ho intenzione di fermarvi» disse bruscamente, nel caso non avesse capito la frecciata. «L'inferno sa che avete bisogno di pratica.»

Ciel non alzò nemmeno gli occhi questa volta. Il membro della creatura era gonfio nella sua presa e Sebastian non aveva detto che _quello non era piacevole._

La bestia non poteva mentire, dopotutto.

Andò lentamente. La sua unica strategia possibile se voleva che il demone si stancasse prima di lui. E la mascella gli faceva già male. I suoi pugni erano scivolosi. Stava facendo un casino. Mosse la bocca lungo il lato del membro, morsi lenti e morbidi, succhiando.

Non era difficile. Quello era ciò che avrebbe voluto, se fosse stato il suo corpo.

Riprese in bocca la punta. E questa volta aveva un pizzico di sale nella sua bocca, e quando si staccò lo vide brillare attraverso la sua stessa saliva; una goccia di liquido che si gonfiava alla fessura. Lo succhiò.

E alzò la testa per guardare il demone.

Sebastian rabbrividì. E la sua bella bocca si contorse in quel suo miserabile sorrisetto. «Vi state divertendo?»

Ciel non rispose. E riprese.

«Bambino insaziabile.» Il demone sospirò. Avrebbe potuto essere stata una risata. «Se avessi saputo che dovevo solo chiedere...» Spinse la mano guantata tra quella di Ciel, afferrandosi. Una presa dura.

Ciel spinse via la mano e la vide posarsi sul bracciolo della sedia vicino alla sua testa.

«Avrei dovuto chiederlo, signore? Penso che vi piaccia.»

Non aveva senso rispondere.

«Inseguite il vostro tormento con la stessa intensità con cui inseguite i vostri piaceri, signorino.» Il demone si spostò, muovendo i fianchi. «Conoscete almeno la differenza?»

Il grosso membro gli spinse forte in gola.

Ciel vi premette le unghie.

E Sebastian emise un lieve ringhio. «La vostra natura vi tradisce. Carnale. Animale.»

Quello era vero. La verità non poteva ferirti se l'avevi già capito.

«Puttana.» Il demone stava parlando troppo. Quello era un buon segno. «Prendete tutto. Se non è troppo per la vostra boccuccia.»

Ciel fece scivolare la mano più in basso, lungo il fusto, fino ai peli scuri, la morbidezza nascosta nei pantaloni del demone, e contrasse le dita. Afferrando.

«Basta» disse Sebastian.

Ciel si tolse la cosa dalla bocca. «Non ho ancora finito.»

«Ho intenzione di finire altrove.»

«Un servo non ha desideri. Li soddisfa solo» disse Ciel, e si chinò di nuovo per succhiare.

«Vi piace umiliarvi. Sono sorpreso, signore. Che vi piacerebbe questo. Mi rendo conto che trovate - _spiacevole_ \- avere cose spinte in gola.»

Lo sguardo del demone aveva una brutta piattezza.

Ciel chiuse brevemente gli occhi. Ovviamente la bestia lo sapeva. Sebastian sapeva troppo.

Anche lui se lo aspettava. Strinse molto lentamente.

«Basta» disse Sebastian. Questa volta con una voce insolitamente cruda.

Ciel lo ignorò.

«Quando finisco» disse in tono basso «non avete intenzione di prenderlo tutto in bocca. _Hmm_ \- sicuramente.»

Si aspettava una risposta?

«Volete ingoiare? _Nhn..._ »

Ciel spinse la punta della lingua nella fessura. Sale caldo.

«Ah...»

Adesso Sebastian taceva, e quello era un segno ancora migliore.

Ciel alzò di nuovo lo sguardo e le labbra del demone erano strette. I capelli scuri sulle tempie sembravano umidi.

Alla fine, tutto si riduceva alla pazienza. Non importava quanto fossi immortale.

Quanto tempo era sembrato al demone?

Guardò il viso del suo servo. I dettagli tremolanti di esso; la tensione all'angolo delle sue labbra. La flessione delle narici sottili.

E le mani del demone. Una contratta alla bocca, una sulla coscia. Che stringeva.

«Potete fermarvi» disse Sebastian. «Adesso. Vi scoperò-» respiro corto «finché non sarete contrito. Voi impertinente pezzo di-» Pausa. Grugnendo. Dolcemente.

Ciel strinse forte la base ispessita e tirò via le labbra. «No» disse. «Non credo.»

Si prese di nuovo la punta tra le labbra. E lasciò le dita e questa volta pompò il membro del demone. Veloce, duro. Continuo.

Gli occhi di Sebastian brillarono. Si aggrappò allo schienale del sedile dietro di lui. La sua coscia tremò contro la spalla di Ciel.

Fece un piccolo rumore. Acuto e strozzato.

E il membro si contrasse nella presa di Ciel, un battito tra le sue labbra, e gli inondò la lingua. Più caldo di quanto si aspettasse, un boccone umido e salato, amaro e setoso. Metallico come il sapore delle monete di rame.

Ciel aspettò, la gola stretta, ancora stringendo il membro nella sua presa. Lentamente. Troppo forte, probabilmente, perché Sebastian sibilò e gli sbatté un ginocchio contro il braccio e Ciel lasciò la presa, lasciò scivolare l'asta addolcita dalla sua bocca e avrebbe potuto ingoiare il pasticcio se avesse voluto. La sua gola bruciava. Avrebbe potuto farlo in un sorso. E l'ondata di calore gli salì nel petto e rabbrividì.

Si chinò e sputò. Non un conato. Una spruzzata sul tappeto tra le scarpe lucide del demone.

E si sedette sui talloni, si asciugò la bocca e si passò la lingua sui denti.

Il demone lo stava guardando. Occhi scuri. La sua faccia era già di nuovo troppo tesa. «Era ora che imparaste a fare buon uso della vostra bocca avida, signore.»

Quello era il punto in cui Sebastian avrebbe sorriso, se lo avesse fatto lui a Ciel.

Ciel non sorrise. Sollevò solo per una piccola parte le sopracciglia.

Sebastian sbatté le palpebre. Si spostò sulla poltrona, spostandosi per abbottonarsi i pantaloni. E poi il maggiordomo tirò fuori il suo orologio da tasca, aprì di scatto il coperchio e caricò la levetta. Caricò l'orologio. Rimase in silenzio. Non guardò nemmeno Ciel correttamente, e Ciel sentì un fremito in gola.

Il maggiordomo era troppo silenzioso; non aveva parole pronte. Non ne aveva preparate.

Non l'aveva pianificato, oh, per niente, e le mani di Ciel erano calde e umide ai suoi fianchi. Se il demone aveva fatto qualcosa che non aveva programmato, significava...

Ciel non sapeva cosa significasse. L'idea che il suo maggiordomo potesse essere stato colto impreparato gli metteva a disagio la pancia. Bruciava nel suo sangue.

Aveva riacquistato qualcosa, un po' di potere. Sebastian lo avrebbe saputo.

_Faglielo sapere. Lascia che pensi che questo sia per il potere._

Ovviamente era per il potere.

Ciel si alzò rigidamente in piedi, asciugandosi i palmi sulla giacca. La sua testa stava girando. La sua eccitazione pulsava forte nei suoi pantaloncini.

«Vado a letto» disse. «Non ho più bisogno di te questa sera.»

I tacchi di Ciel battevano sulle scale di legno. Ed echeggiavano come un mal di testa. Era più stanco di quanto si fosse reso conto. Ma si sentiva abbastanza calmo. Il forte disagio del suo corpo riscaldato pulsava da qualche parte, ma lo tenne a distanza. La calma degli stoici e l'astuzia di Machiavelli; quello sarebbe utile ricordare.

Chiuse la porta della sua camera da letto dietro di sé. E accese la luce nel suo camerino.

Ed era lento, ma ci riuscì; scarpe, calze. Cadute sul pavimento. Giacca. Gilet.

Sbottonò due bottoni della camicia, armeggiando, e poi si tirò via l'intera cosa sopra la testa. Uno dei bottoni del colletto si staccò e dal tavolino rotolò sotto la poltrona. Lo ignorò.

Sapeva dove erano tenute le camicie da notte sullo scaffale, una pila stirata pulita che odorava di lavanda. Ne tirò fuori una e la scosse.

Colse il suo riflesso nel lungo specchio dorato; un ragazzo in pantaloncini di lana blu. Petto nudo e stretto. Piccolo, accigliato, somigliava a qualcun altro, e si voltò di nuovo.

Rabbrividì brevemente.

E si tolse i pantaloncini, si infilò la camicia da notte e andò a letto.


End file.
